A boy and his harem
by Hector F123
Summary: Alternate universe story. No science fiction, no virtual reality games. Kirito is just a normal, teenage boy who finds himself in a school full of hotties and slowly builds his harem. My first harem fic is a masterpiece to behold. Starts out as T rated in the first chapter, but that will change in the second one!
1. First day

_Author note: Before this story begins, there is something I feel the need to make clear. In this fic, you will read __plenty of characters views about stuff such as polyamory, revenge, death, abortions etc Those views are just part __of the story, a story I have written for the fun of it and do not necessarily reflect what I personally believe. Hell, I __don't even think a polyamorous lifestyle would suit me personally and I have also written my share of more __romantic, monogamy stories in the past._

* * *

As I packed my things in my locker, I could hear the whispers behind me. Whispers and giggles. All female. And who could blame the students of that all girls boarding school? Suddenly, they see a boy walking around them. If I were one of them, I too would be shocked and confused and perhaps annoyed. I too would believe that that boy was a perv who somehow tricked his way in there. How can I explain to them that it's not my fault? That I ended up in that situation because of a bureaucratic mistake?

'Hey, you,' one of the more daring girls shouted. I instantly knew she was addressing me! I gulped, but kept packing my stuff nonetheless, as if nothing had happened, hoping I could escape this by pretending I didn't know she was talking to me.

'HEY, DUDE,' she yelled. This time, with the _dude _word, she had made it more than clear she was referring to me, so I could no longer avoid this by playing oblivious. I had to turn around and look at her!

Slowly, I started turning to her, fear in my heart. I know I'm male, but I never really was the macho type. I'm rather a nerd who spends his free time playing video games or just purposelessly surfing on the Internet. I always hated any kind of workout. Not that I wouldn't like to be stronger and more muscular, but I admit I'm too lazy to put any real effort towards such a goal. In other words, a trained, athletic girl could easily kick my butt, which seemed very likely at that moment, judging from the context of the situation.

I faced the girl. She was an admittedly beautiful woman with short, black hair. All garments she was wearing (suit, skirt, socks) were the same dull black color. This wasn't her fault, though; that was the school's uniform.

'Get the fuck out of this school,' the girl asked imperatively.

'But... but...'

'ARE YOU DEAF?' she hushed me. 'I don't know what your problem is, freak, but this institution is for vagina owners only. So get the hell outta here before I...'

'Sinon, that's enough,' I heard another voice. It came from a gorgeous blondie. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail. For some reason, she wasn't wearing the same school uniform as the rest of the female students. She was dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt, a green pair of short pants and flip flops. (It was September, so it was still pretty hot outside and such an outfit would be justifiable in a normal school with no dress code.)

'Back off, Leafa,' the brunette said to the blonde.

'Oh, ho, ho, want a piece of me?' Leafa asked provocatively.

'Still haven't learnt your lesson, bimbo?' Sinon retorted.

'Look who's talking,' Leafa scoffed and the two girls charged at each other.

What followed was a series of skillfully executed martial arts moves as the two girls moved around with grace, avoiding each other's attempts. At least at first! For soon the conflict was reduced to the two ladies having grappled each other and rolling around on the floor, fighting like 5 year olds and exchanging expletives.

In the meantime, girls had gathered around and watching, without reacting. Even more surprisingly, no teacher had showed up to interfrere. What kind of school was that?

'Don't worry, this is how those two show their love,' a random girl whispered to me, giggling.

I was so shocked that I did not become aware of when or how that incident ended or when the girls watching left, going back to minding their own business. Anyway, the next thing I remember is Leafa getting off the floor, picking up and putting back on her flip flops (which had accidentally been removed during her catfight) and approaching me. 'Are you okay?' she offered me a handshake and a kind smile.

'Err, yeah, no problem,' I reciprocated the gesture when I managed to be responsive again.

'Aaannnnd, shall I assume you don't have a name?' she giggled playfully.

'Oh, that's right, pardon my rudeness, I'm Kirito,' I said, alerted.

'Don't be scared of Sinon. She's pretty sweet deep inside,' Leafa winked.

'Your martial arts moves are pretty impressive,' I tried to maintain conversation.

'I can teach you one of these days,' Leafa said cheerfully.

* * *

Later, Leafa and I were sitting at the school cafeteria and chatting. 'So, didn't your parents try to fix that when they realized you had accidentally been registered in an all girls school?' the blondie asked, resting her head on her hands. I think I felt her foot caressing my leg for a moment, but maybe it was just me or maybe it was accidental.

'The hell they did,' I answered, annoyed at the memory. 'Unfortunately, those stupid guys from the state told us that, although they'll try to fix this mistake as soon as possible, I have to attend this school for the time being!'

Leafa laughed.

'It's not funny,' I snapped, though I have to admit her cheerful mood was soothing.

'Chill. As long as you stay here, I'll have your back,' she winked.

'Thanks, Leafa. You're sweet,' I sighed, perhaps my eyes too focused on my juice glasses straw.

The girl playfully rubbed my black hair to draw my attention anew. 'Tell me more about you,' she asked with seemingly genuine interest.

We talked for quite a while. I told her I never had any real social life and would hang out mainly with my sister, Suguha, and my girlfriend, Asuna. Leaf seemed a little disappointed when she heard I had a girlfriend. She remained cheerful, though, and further questioned.

Asuna is a beauty goddess. Any boy would kill to be with her. How did I manage to get her despite my low social status, you ask. Well, when we started dating, she was a nerd type like me. Back then, she would tie her hair in dull ponytails and wear glasses and braces. All that stuff kinda concealed her true beauty, rendering her unpopular with the opposite sex. I guess that was why she got with a loser like me in the first place.

After we became a couple, eventually, she became more confident, replaced her glasses with contact lenses, took off her braces and reformed her hair into more attractive styles. And so, she became a beauty queen, but now that my male classmates had realized what they had been missing, it was too late; Asuna belonged to me, tee hee hee!

We had sex only once. If one can call that sex. Well, you know how it goes in such cases. First time teenage sex is almost always a disaster and my session with Asuna was no exception to that rule. I hoped it would get better, eventually.

Anyway, last summer, both Asuna and I were sad that we would have to part ways, at least temporarily, since we had just graduated from middle school and my parents had enrolled me in a boarding high school, for they believed I'd get a better education this way.

But enough with the flashbacks about Asuna. Let's go back to the main story. At some point, an awkward silence prevailed, neither me nor Leafa saying anything for a while. Suddenly, the blonde siren leaned towards me and, changing her expression, asked me, 'Have your courses started yet?'

'Oh, no,' I said, happy. 'They are starting tomorrow. This is a day off!'

'How about we go for a swim?' she asked. At that point, I realized her expression was provocative.

'This school has a pool?' I exclaimed. 'I had no idea! I'm... i'm unprepared... I haven't brought along any swimsuit.'

'Don't worry. I'll give you one,' she winked.

'You have a male swimsuit?' I exclaimed again. 'But... why? I mean, it's not like you knew you would meet a boy today.'

'Indeed I didn't,' she admitted. 'But, you know, I always have one, just in case I meet a boy!' And she said that as if it wasn't strange at all!

Before I could recover from the surprise, she got up, took my hand and practically started dragging me. 'Come on. Let's go,' she said, excited.

* * *

_The next time, the M rated part begins. Remove the filters!_


	2. Love cloud

Leafa dragged me to her dorm room. I felt I was in a whirl, even quite a long time after we stopped, the girl closing the door behind and starting excitedly searching in her suitcase which she pulled under her bed. 'Cool room,' I commented, in an attempt to make my dizziness go away but also to maintain conversation. Everything in there was pink. It looked like the abode of a fairyprincess. Cute stuffed animals in various sizes and colors were neatly placed on the bed.

'Here it is!' she snapped in delight, ignoring my comment. She tossed me a black pair of swimtrunks and, holding her own swimwear, went to the bathroom to change. 'You change here,' she declared, making it sound like an order, despite retaining her cheerful tone of voice.

I gulped. I guessed there was no turning back at this point. I removed all my clothes, revealing my fully erect penis. (Don't tell me you didn't expect it to be erected by then.) I put on my black swimwear and waited for Leafa to come out of the bathroom.

When she came out in a white bikini, I almost had a Japanese gag nosebleed. For the first time, I noticed that her breasts were considerably larger than normal size. 'How do you find me?' she asked, making a full rotation in a sensual manner.

'Awesome,' I couldn't help admitting, stunned.

She giggled. 'Let's go,' she said and tried to drag me again.

'W-wait... just like that?' I asked, shocked. 'Won't we take anything else with us? Our clothes? Towels? Not even flip flops?'

'No need,' she laughed and dragged me out of the room.

Next thing I knew, we were running in the school corridors merely with our swimwear on! The girls who noticed us were not as surprised as a teacher we came across in a turn. (Yes, there are teachers around, after all!) He was an old, bald, white haired man, dressed in a dull, conservative style.

I stopped abruptly, almost crying in shock, making Leafa, who was still dragging me by the arm, unintentionally stop as well. (Herself, she would probably have ignored him and kept running, had I not stopped myself.)

He looked at us with contempt. 'Miss Leafa, when will you learn to respect this institution's dress code?' he asked.

'How about never?' she laughed.

'As for you, mister Kirito,' the teacher continued, 'I expected better at least of you.'

I apologized in a really low voice; I bet I was red like hell of shame.

Leafa stuck out her tongue at the professor, making him roll his eyes. Then she resumed running, dragging me behind her. 'I'm telling you, it's a mircale they haven't expelled me so far,' she commented while running, when we had got somewhat away.

* * *

There was nobody else in the swimming pool hall when we arrived. 'Yay, the pool's all ours!' Leaf clapped, finally letting go of my arm, which had gone numb by that point, thanks to my female friend's 'gentleness'. I had to flip it a few times to restore circulation.

Leafa walked across the pool for a while, hands behind her ass, in an unbelievably sexy manner. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me. She caressed her chin with a devious smile. 'You know, Kirito,' she said, 'some psychologists claim that all men, when they see a woman next to a pool, have a natural, primitive desire to throw her in.'

'This is terribly rude,' I protested, placing my hand on my currently exposed chest. 'I would never do that.'

'Then, allow me the pleasure,' she said really fast and, next thing I knew, she had gone and done it. That pixie had pushed me in the water body!

When I managed to emerge to the surface and recover from the shock as well as the water that had temporarily hindered my eyesight and hearing, I saw Leafa, who had dived in the meantime, laughing her head off next to me.

'You'll pay for that,' I playfully threatened her, having relaxed and got in the same mood as her.

We started playing in the pool. Despite the plenty of random touches, which made the situation in my swimtrunks worse and worse, I also enjoyed the innocence of those moments I spent with Leaf in that water mass. We were laughing and having fun like little children. I bet we would have really gotten along if we had known each other since our childhood; she'd have probably been a second sister to me.

Anyway, at some point, Leafa cornered me in one of the pool's corners. My face got serious. We remained still for a while. I tried to get away, but she had opened her lovely arms, holding the edges of the tiles around the water, thus blocking my way. 'Le-Leafa,' I gulped of horniness. 'What are you...'

'Sssh,' the girl whispered in a sensual way before placing her hands around my neck and kissing me! I felt her wet, cool palms around my neck and her lips against mine. I wanted to push her away. I knew that was wrong. But it felt so good I just couldn't do it. It was of her own will that the kiss stopped.

'Leafa,' I managed to utter. 'I have a girlfriend.'

'Oh, I don't mind,' she shrugged, smiling, still keeping me pinned.

'Well, I do,' I tried to release myself, to no avail. (Curse my physical incompetence and laziness; remind me to join a gym soon.)

'Chill, we're not doing anything bad,' she giggled. 'We're just fooling around.'

'And this does not classify as cheating to you?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Well, many actors on relationships stage kiss without that being considered cheating,' she said casually.

'And we are actors since when?' I sighed, annoyed.

'You never know,' Leafa shrugged. 'Our school might announce a play in the future. We're just rehearsing, just in case that ever happens! You're not cheating on Asuna, we're just preparing for the future!'

'I... you...' Darn! I had to admit her logic was flawless. Or at least it was convenient for me to believe this at that moment.

Alas, I didn't react when Leafa resumed kissing me. Nor when her hands started exploring my body underwater. Nor when my own hands reciprocated by starting doing the same thing, almost as if they had a mind of their own. I felt her white, shiny, soft, sikly skin, so much of which was currently exposed, thanks to her beach outfit. My eyes wide opened when I felt her hand fumbling underneath my swimtrunks, until it released my manhood in its full glory!

'Leafa, I think this is going too far,' I said, panicked, breathing heavily, hating myself for feeling so good.

'Chill, still no cheating,' she winked. 'Everybody, even those on a relationship, jack off.'

'But right now, this is not exactly the case,' I kept struggling to take breaths.

'I'm just helping you jack off,' she replied with a playfully strict expression. 'And since we have already established that jacking off is not cheating, helping someone do it is not cheating either.'

I lost myself in the sensation of Leafa's cool hand around my dick. (Wait, did I say _dick_? Gosh, I have started talking dirty. What is this girl doing to me?) I closed my eyes. She seemed so experienced, her technique being almost as flawless as that of a male performing the handjob on himself, as if she knew full well exactly the way a man likes this to be done. I bet she was not a virgin!

I closed my eyes. For a while, I visualized my first time with Asuna. But I didn't imagine it the way it really happened. I mentally traveled to a parallel universe, where my first time with my dream girl was the perfect experience it had always been meant to be, not the awkward disaster it was in the real world I accidentally found myself when I was born.

I opened my eyes. I decided to forget about my true love for the time being and focus on the girl right before my eyes. Her huge boobs (Seriously, where did she get that size?) jiggling as she kept doing what she was doing. Her green eyes occasionally rising and meeting my own, black. Her long, blonde hair, still tied in the ponytail, flipping.

I couldn't last anymore. With a moan I tried to muffle, I released my sperm, forming a white cloud floating in the water.

Leafa examined it. 'I usually call such stuff the love cloud,' she declared.

'Wait, you mean you have done this in a pool before too?' I exclaimed.

'Sure I have,' she smiled casually.


	3. Upping the game

'So, mister Kirito, I'm waiting for your explanations,' the voice of Quinella, the owner and principal of the academy resonated across her office. That tone of voice would be enough to scare me if I wasn't already scared by her appearance. Gosh, how old was she? Over 90, I guess. Why wasn't she retired already?

Quinella tapped her thin, wrinkled fingers on the desk as she waited for an answer. Despite her horrific looks, I could tell that, in her youth, she must have been quite a babe. I imagined her currently white hair as a purple hue that would match her eyes really well. I imagined her face clear of all lines and furrows it currently had.

Thank God Leafa had come along to support me when the principal called me. It seems that, soon after we had left the pool a few days before, a girl, Strea, who, as Leafa told me, is not really bright, went to swim. When Strea saw the 'love cloud' I had left behind, she got really excited; she was unaware of what it really was, but she found it cool nonetheless. She even swam through it!

Anyway, when she was done swimming, she congratulated the principal for her 'idea to add something so cool in the water, whatever it was'. Alerted, Quinella ordered the academy's chemists to inspect the water and it was found out that indeed someone had ejaculated inside.

Of course, since I was the only boy at the school, it hardly took a genius to figure out it was me. So here I was, blushed, not knowing what to say, just waiting for the principal to declare my expulsion.

It was Leaf who saved me! I'm telling you, this girl fears nothing! She slammed her hand against the desk, surprising the old lady. 'Miss Quinella,' she snapped. 'How dare you to accuse my friend, Kirito, with no proof? How do you know that it was not one of the professors?'

Quinella was taken aback by Leafa's boldness. Despite her strictness, she had to admit she had no way to prove it was Kirito. (Well, perhaps she could order a DNA test or something, but I guess she too knew that she would become a laughing stock among the students if she went that far.)

In the end, the badly aged principal gave me the benefit of the doubt and told me I could leave. However, Leafa got a mild detention for having sassed. She shrugged it off with a smile.

'Thanks, Leaf, for having defended me in there,' I sighed in relief after we exited the office. 'Though I feel kinda bad that you got a detention for my sake.'

'You can repay me,' she winked. 'Come and hang out with me at my dorm room tonight.'

I accepted. Don't look at me like that! We would just hang out. Right?

* * *

I knocked the door. Since it wasn't courses time, I wasn't wearing the school uniform; I was wearing a more casual, black t shirt and shorts the same color (it was still pretty hot outside, even though the autumn had officially arrived); what can I say, I just love the color black.

Leafa opened, wearing the same white bikini as a few days before at the pool. 'Come in,' she smiled at me, as if her outfit was totally suitable for the occasion, turned around and started walking to the couch.

I was stupefied. 'Are you nuts?' I exclaimed.

She turned her head to me. 'What?' she shrugged innocently. 'I like dressing in a way that makes me feel comfortable when I'm home.'

I knew that bullshit about feeling comfortable was just a pretext. I knew she was trying to seduce me again. But letting her jack me off is one thing, going all the way with her is another. If that bimbo thought I would ever do this to my beloved Asuna, she was daydreaming.

I followed her, determined to keep this situation within the friendzone. The room was pretty spacious. I guess this is one of the privileges of those lucky enough to study at an expensive dorm school like this one. Leafa casually dropped her body on the couch, with her legs positioned perpendicularly to her body. 'Don't be shy. Have a seat,' she patted on the spot next to her with one hand while, with the other, she pressed some buttons on her remote control for the movie to start.

I sat, with my feet on the floor. We started watching the movie. It was a romantic comedy, with plenty of hot sex scenes, though. I bet Leafa had chosen a movie with lots of well filmed sex scenes on purpose, in order to turn me on even further (that little fox!) Occasionally, especially during the hottest scenes, I would feel Leafa rubbing her bare sole against my exposed leg. (Darn, why did I wear shorts? Stupid me, stupid me, STUPID ME!) Whenever I glared at her, she would look at me innocently, as if those touches were just accidental.

'So, how did you find the film?' Leafa asked when it was finally over.

With a serious expression, I started making an oral review, analyzing the pros and cons. Suddenly, Leafa interrupted me by wrapping her hands around my neck. She was now really close to me. I realized she was wearing a dazzling perfume. Her perfume, her looks, the sensation of her bikini clad body on mine, the pink room, the comfortable couch, the combination of all those things made me close my eyes for a moment and sigh. 'Do you want us to make love?' she whispered.

I was brought back to my senses for a while. 'That's enough,' I protested. 'This time, you can't argue it's not cheating!'

Leafa looked me seriously straight in the eye. 'Kirito, to please your dream girl, Asuna, you need experience. Use your time at this school to get the experience you need. Asuna will owe me one for that.'

Darn, she had a point. I just couldn't resist anymore when she leaned and kissed me again. I reciprocated by placing my hands on her back. Oh, that lovely back! I could explore it for ages!

Leafa broke our making out session and removed her XXL sized bra. I leaned excitedly and started playing with her bare breasts. I had wanted to play with them since the first time I lay eyes on her! Leafa giggled as I gropped, kissed and sucked her jiggly boobs.

'Take me to the bed,' she said, flipping her head towards the aforementioned piece of furniture.

Despite my physical weakness, I managed, by mustering all my strength, to carry her, bridal style, eliciting more giggles from her. I dropped her on the pink mattress, perhaps a bit less gently than I intended to, because of my inexperience. I started removing my clothes, hastily. Because of my eagerness to get naked as soon as possible, undressing, one of my simplest everyday activities, had now become extremely difficult. I bet it took me at least one minute to get myself untangled from my garments. Despite all those clumsy moves of mine, Leafa did not seem put off at all; on the contrary, she was giggling, she was having fun.

Finally, I was left only with my underpants. I jumped excitedly on the bed, I practically dived! Leafa kicked away the stuffed animal dolls to make room for us and got on top of me. I started gropping her like there was no tomorrow. I enjoyed the sensation of her huge butt and her thighs while she was looking at the ceiling and moaning in pleasure. I tried to feel her upper body. I was so eager to get my hands on those amazing boobs again. But it was so hard to reach them the way I was. So, I abruptly turned her over so that I was now on top.

I started playing with her boobs again, groping them and sucking the nipples. Leafa let out a mixture of moans and giggles. Although I was more than happy to continue what I was doing, I remembered that Leafa was not just about boobs. Everything on her body was awesome and I wanted to taste everything!

I began descending while gropping and kissing her exposed belly, her amazing leg, until I reached her foot bridge. I sat up. I hastily removed the lower part of her bikini as she squealed in delight and moved her legs frantically in an attempt to help me remove it easier. Soon, my own underpants were tossed away too. 'Do you have protection?' she asked casually.

And so, one of the greatest cock blocking thoughts struck me. Fuck! 'I don't have a condom,' I sighed, inwardly hoping that Leafa had taken care of this. The next moment, to my relief, the blondie laughed. 'Don't worry, I have plenty,' she said and made a wait gesture.

She moved to the pink drawer next to the bed. She took out a tin box with fairyprincesses drawings on it. A box that looked childlike and innocent outside. When she opened it, though... still innocent! All there was inside was a heap of ribbons, glitter and girlie comfetti. Leafa shoved her delicate hand in the heap, fumbled for a while and took out a condom wrapper.

'Here you are,' she tossed it at me with a smiling wink.

I examined it for a while, trying to figure out what to do with it. Okay, I admit I had never seen a condom before, now please stop laughing! As for Leafa, she had burst into laughter. I glared at her. 'Okay, okay, lie down and leave this to me,' she said.

I did so. I saw her opening the wrapper by tearing one of its corners with her teeth while sensually looking at me. Next, she took out the condom and pinched its tip for a moment. She placed it on the top of my erect organ. 'Now all we have to do is unroll it,' she explained. 'But let's not do this in a dull way.'

No sooner had I wondered what she meant than she leant and started unrolling the rubber on my penis... with her mouth! My eyes wide opened. 'Leafa, no!' I snapped. 'I dislike oral.'

'Sssh,' Leafa whispered, placing her cool palms on my chest, the sensation making me shut up instantly. 'Trust me, you're gonna love this.'

Before I could protest any further, Leafa resumed unrolling the condom while giving me a blowjob. Man, she was right! That was better than I had ever dared to expect. She continued until the prophylactic was fully rolled on my dick and then... she continued some more.

As much as I had come to like oral sex, I was still of the opinion that nothing beats the real thing, the way sex is meant by mother nature to be: vaginal penetration!

I suddenly turned the girl over, ending up on top of her again, eliciting a squeal of pleasant surprise from her. I entered her womanhood, gently but determinedly. Leafa wrapped her legs around me. My heart was pounding like crazy.

I don't know how long we fucked. What I know is that, this time, my partner did not leave the bed unsatisfied. I really hope the dorm rooms were soundproof, otherwise Leafa's screams gave everybody in the dorm a pretty good idea of what we were doing. I had never imagined a girl having a good time could scream that loudly!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Guys, sorry for the interruption. I know this is Kirito's story, so excuse my barging in, but I feel the need to make clear to you I did not fake it. All my screams indicated real pleasure, in case any of you wonders. And this is the case with the screams of all girls about whom you will read in future chapters!

* * *

That! Was! FANTASTIC! I was lying on my back, a delighted expression stuck on my face. Leafa was lying on her belly next to me, one leg raised and swinging. I raised my arm and playfully tapped my fingers on the sole of her raised foot, making her giggle.

We pillow talked for a while about casual stuff. 'Thanks for everything, Leaf,' I told her at some point. 'If all girls in the world were as cool as you, the world would be a much better place!'

'You'll get plenty more experiences,' she winked. 'I have lots of female friends at this school to introduce you to.'

Huh? Maybe she was overdoing it with being cool! I mean, there is a thin line between being cool and being a total slut!

'I think that, at least for a while, I'll settle just for you,' I refused politely.

'I'm sleepy,' Leafa changed the subject with a playful expression. In less than two seconds, she had fallen asleep. I swear, this girl does not have a single care in the world!

Worrying that she might catch a cold, I covered her with a blanket. How sweet of me! She purred in her sleep; I guessed that was her way to thank me.


	4. Surprise from hereafter

Over the following days, I kept having a wonderful time with Leafa. Despite our constant sexual sessions, we essentially treated each other as pals. She convinced me to finally start working out, a decision I had kept putting off for so long in my life, and she even taught me a few martial arts moves. (The teaching proccess included painful demonstrations on me!)

Also, as she had promised, she introduced me to several lovely girls. Sinon, the brunette who would have massacred me on my first day here had it not been for Leaf's intervention, is not that bad if you come to know her better. I was also introduced to Strea, the naive girl who unintentionally told on me after the 'love cloud' incident. She's fairly beautiful, with middle length, purple hair (usually ruffled) and brown eyes. An even weirder face is that of Lisbeth; her eyes as well as her short hair are pink!

* * *

It was Sunday morning. My first Sunday in these premises! With only my underpants on, I was casually sitting on a chair, in Leafa's dorm room (I spent more nights there than in my room), enjoying a glass of juice. Leafa was wearing white underwear that really resembled her bikini. I was watching her preparing pancakes on the kitchen area bench, with her back turned to me, offering me a dazzling spectacle. From time to time, she would lift her foot, revealing her dirty, black sole. She was humming.

An idea crossed my mind. Until then, I had never wanted to live the 'rear door' experience; I considered it disgusting. But, at that moment, Leafa's amazing rear side made me change my mind.

I sneaked behind her and grabbed her by the waist, making her gasp in surprise and drop whatever she was holding on the kitchen bench. I kissed her on the neck. 'It seems our little Kirito has come a long way,' she laughed. 'You're no longer the shy boy you used to be.'

'And I owe it all to you, Leaf,' I admitted. Then, taking a more provocative expression, I continued, 'Are you into anal?'

'Sure, why not?' she answered casually.

I gently lowered her body onto the floor, eliciting more of her lovely giggles. She was now lying face down. I foreplayed for a while, exploring her wonderful back, hearing her moan in pleasure. Finally, I started removing her underpants, also squeezing her pretty large ass since I was at it. 'Are the condoms at the same place you usually store them?' I leaned and whispered.

She turned her head and nodded.

'Don't move,' I commanded. I ran to the drawer next to the bed, removing my underpants while running and tossing them, not caring where they would end up. (That was a problem I could deal with later, when I had to recover them in order to dress.)

Soon, I was back, with a rubber fully rolled on my dick. I lay down on her and shoved it in her ass (by then, I knew that some force wouldn't hurt her, so I didn't bother being gentle.) Leafa's eyes and mouth wide opened. Truth be told, her expression was a little funny. She looked like a retard. But I bet my own expression was not less funny at that moment.

I began thrusting. Since it was my first time in that position (and I bet Leafa was not as accustomed to this either as she was to front door sex, even if she had had some anal experiences in the past), the way we moved back and forth, our expressions, the cries we produced would make this scene kinda awkward and funny to whomever watched it. But we had a good time nonetheless!

After our climax, we stayed like that for a while, dazed, smiling, me lying on her, my dick still in her ass, without a single care in the world. Okay, okay, I know that, when you're wearing a condom, you're supposed to remove your dick as soon as you cum; I have read this in the instructions. But, hey, we're humans! Humans are fallible.

'So, do you want us to hang out today?' Leafa casually asked when I finally started getting up, both of us having recovered from the post orgasm daze by then.

'Sure,' I answered cheerfully.

* * *

Later that day, Leafa and I were walking in the school corridors and chatting about whatever came to our minds. At some point, we reached a dead end. A portrait was on the wall. It depicted a shy looking girl, with middle length black hair and blue eyes. 'I don't think I have come here before,' I commented, pensive, as I examined the protrait.

'Umm, yeah,' Leafa laughed awkwardly. 'I have always avoided showing you this place. Even this time, I didn't mean to; we only accidentally came here. Everybody in the school avoids this place.'

'But... why,' I asked as I moved closer to the photo. I read the caption under it: _'Sachi, a student of this institution who __died so young. This wall will be dedicated to her memory, forever.'_

'Aw,' I sighed, now knowing why nobody came here. This was so sad. This girl seemed so nice. Why did that have to happen to her? It was so unfair.

* * *

That night, I was lying on my bed. Yes, on the bed of my own dorm room this time! I was not in the mood to spend time with Leafa or do anything else fun. I couldn't stop thinking about Sachi. I imagined how it must feel like to die before you have the chance to enjoy your life. I wished I could give that poor soul at least a part of what her early death had deprived her of.

In the end, I accepted there was nothing I could do about her other than leave this to God, so I turned off the lights and went to sleep. Soon, though, I felt something rubbing itself against me. Something like... a human body.

I sat up and realized that a girl was lying next to me. In the dark, it was hard to make out who she was, but I thought I had a pretty good idea. Leafa, that little fox, had somehow sneaked in my room hours before and had been waiting for me all this time. Okay, this time, she had gone too far. I decided to yell at her. I didn't want to hurt her, but she had to learn to respect other people's boundaries. I mean, when someone tells you they're not in the mood tonight, they mean they're not in the mood!

'Leafa, I think I made it clear to you that...' I abruptly stopped when I turned on the lights. The girl lying next to me was not Leafa! 'Sachi?' I whispered, shocked.

The girl sat up too and looked at me with a kind smile. She was wearing a blue night gown. Was I dreaming? No! This felt too real to be a dream.

'You... you're not dead?' I uttered.

'I am,' she answered as if she was saying the most normal thing in the world. 'I want to thank you, Kirito. I felt the sympathy in your heart. I felt you sharing my pain. This is the first time someone other than my loved ones was so sad about me. You're so kind hearted!'

'Umm, thank you,' I awkwardly caressed the back of my head.

'I want to thank you in some way,' she continued. Slowly, she started leaning. I knew where this was going! Our lips united. As we made out, I shoved my hand under the bed and started gropping her leg under her gown. Finally, I removed her underpants and caressed her pussy, eliciting a moan from her.

Suddenly, we both were naked. I looked around in surprise. Our clothes were scattered around. 'But... but... when... how...' I stuttered in shock.

'Ghost powers,' Sachi giggled.

I laughed too, relaxing anew. We resumed making out. Our bodies tangled. We were now rolling around on the bed like there was no tomorrow, sometimes me on top, sometimes her.

At some point, we accidentally fell off the bed and dropped on the floor. Despite the pain, we both laughed at that incident. Before I could get up to return to bed, I realized we were already back there; Sachi had teleported us. 'Wow, those ghost powers really come in handy,' I commented, impressed.

'Let's stop rolling, so that we avoid any more accidents,' she suggested. 'I'll be on top. Okay?'

'Yes, ma'am,' I replied.

With her now riding me, I was groping her ass and boobs. They were not as large as Leafa's, but then again, no girl's breasts are as large as Leafa's, so this is an unfair comparison.

'Wait a minute. I'll fetch protection,' I said as I turned to the drawer.

'No need for that,' Sachi giggled. 'Need I remind you that I'm a ghost?'

'I know,' I replied. 'But I want to keep bareback exclusive to Asuna.'

Since I had failed to be loyal to my true love, I wanted to keep at least that one thing as her privilege.

'Oh, okay,' Sachi shrugged.

I got out a prophylactic. Thank God Leafa had provided me with plenty, for I could never muster the courage to go and buy some myself!

I pinched the condom tip and easily rolled it on my dick (by now, I had got the knack of it.) We fucked cowgirl style, Sachi looking at the ceiling and mumbling incomprehensible things. (Was it afterlife stuff? Who knows?)

When I was on the verge of climaxing (Sachi had orgasmed at least twice by then), my ghost partner leaned towards me and whispered in my ear: 'Asuna truly loves you, Kirito. I have sensed it in her heart.'

That made me release a huge load of semen, accompanied by a scream. I closed my eyes, reveling in my post orgasm daze for a while. When I opened them... neither Sachi nor her clothes were anywhere to be found!

I was sure I hadn't imagined all that. To confirm it, I lowered my hand, felt my penis and removed the condom. I raised the removed thingie and examined it under the lamp's light. Wow, there was A LOT of mess in there.

In the end, I decided to never talk to anyone about that, sure that nobody would believe me. And so, I never told anyone. Not even Leafa, my trustworthy besty whom I could tell anything!


	5. An unexpected visitor

Eventually, I stopped feeling too much remorse for cheating on my girlfriend. No need to overcomplicate the issue. Asuna was my true love, whereas Leafa was a pleasant break. At least that was how I saw it.

* * *

It was seemingly another usual, lovely day. Leafa and I were sitting on my dorm room's bed, cross legged, opposite each other and relaxing after sex by playing a board game. We were wearing only our respective underpants, which we had put back on after the 'main action'. Leafa's underpants were red; the matching, red bra was tossed somewhere nearby. Leafa had bought that red set of underwear for the occasion. And I admit they looked great on her when she had seduced me earlier, before I excitedly removed them in order to leave her naked.

Anyway, back to the present, Leafa cried triumphantly when she moved her piece on the game board one more time: 'GOTCHA!' she cried. I sighed, annoyed, as the 'modest' blondie got off the bed and started swaying her hips, her back turned to me, in a victory dance, though I admit the manhood in my pants had started getting hard again thanks to that spectacle.

Finally, she settled down and sat back on the bed, in the same cross legged position. 'So, what do you want to do now?' she asked cheerfully. I smiled meaningfully and placed my palm on her knee, feeling her silky skin.

'Are you ready for round two?' I asked.

'Are you?' she raised an eyebrow provocatively.

I laughed and leaned, starting planting kisses on her neck, eliciting her lovely giggles.

Our action was interrupted by the door knocking. Darn, who could be at such an hour? I got off the bed to answer.

'I hope the pizza is here, finally,' Leafa said.

I stopped walking, turned my head and gave her a baffled look. 'But we didn't order pizza,' I stated.

'Well, we should have,' Leafa dropped her magnificent body on the bed and rolled on it, stretching, with her eyes closed and her lovely smile.

I rolled my eyes. 'Seriously, how does that blonde head of yours function?' I asked.

Leafa stuck out her tongue and laughed. I rolled my eyes again and resumed moving to the door.

'Whoever it is, I'll tell them to scram,' I thought as I opened.

My jaw dropped when I opened and saw the girl in front of me. 'Surprise!' the visitor cried. 'Missed me?'

'ASUNA!' I cried and instinctively slammed the door the very next moment.

Panicked, I turned to Leafa. This time, even her was a little worried! 'Your lady is here?' she gasped, sitting up.

'Yeah, genius,' I whispered sarcastically.

'But... but... how... why...'

'The hell I know!' I snapped, still trying to keep my voice low. 'Quick! Grab your clothes and hide under the bed.'

Asuna knocked again. 'KIRITO, WHAT IS GOING ON?' her voice was heard.

'Hurry!' I whispered to my blonde partner.

Leafa did so. I looked around, making sure there was no evidence of my cheating left around. I had a feeling though that there was some evidence I had forgotten to remove, but I couldn't realize that moment what it was. And, unfortunately, I had no time to further think about this.

I ran to the door and opened. Asuna was still there. As always, she looked like a princess, with her long, red hair, her brown eyes, her white, sleeveless, one piece, summer dress and her slippers the same color. 'Kirito, what got into you?' she asked. 'Aren't you happy to see me?'

'Sure I am,' I answered, trying to sound cool and normal. 'It's just that... I wasn't expecting you and I needed to tidy up a little.'

Asuna laughed, with her eyes closed, covering her mouth with her palm, seeming to have bought my excuse. She kissed me on the lips. 'So, may I come in?' she asked sarcastically.

'Wha... oh, sure,' I moved aside to let her pass. 'I'll gladly host you for as long as your visit lasts.'

'This is the great news I haven't told you yet,' she said excitedly as she entered the room. 'I didn't come here just to visit. I am going to attend this school too!'

'WHAT?'

'I convinced my parents to register me here!' she nodded with a smile. 'I just packed my things and made myself comfortable in my dorm room.'

I didn't know how to react. Asuna staying permanently here greatly overcomplicated things.

'What's wrong?' she raised an eyebrow. 'You don't seem happy.'

'I am,' I pressed myself to smile. 'It's just that I'm too shocked to show it.'

'Oh, okay, I understand,' she laughed and started walking in the room to explore it. I was looking at her, my heart pounding. If, for whatever reason, she decided to look under the bed, it would be all over. I had to find a way to get Leafa out of here as soon as possible.

Suddenly, she lay her eyes on something on the bed. 'What is this?' she asked, troubled. I looked where her finger was pointed at. Leafa's red bra! Fuck! She had forgotten to pick it up when she was collecting her clothes. Asuna took it in her hand, raised it and showed it to me. Her expression made it clear she was waiting for an explanation.

'Umm, it's a gift for you,' I snapped. 'I bought it recently, intending to give it to you when we met again. Just now, I was examining it, imagining how wonderful it would look on you.'

'Aww, that's sweet,' Asuna said, still looking at the bra in her hand. 'But I think you have overestimated my size a little, Kirito. A woman must have really enormous breasts to be able to put this on.'

Maybe it was just me, but I think that, at that moment, I heard Leafa's whispering giggle. 'Nevertheless,' my red head girlfriend continued, 'since it's a gift from you, I'll keep it. It's really beautiful, even just to look at.'

She was about to leave it on the drawer for the time being, when something else drew her attention. The box of condoms! Fuck, fuck fuck! How much worse could that day get?

'Umm, Kirito, why do you have condoms?' she asked, her troubled expression back. 'It's not like you knew I'd come. Besides, we don't use condoms anyway. And...' She paused for a moment, emptying the boxes contents, 11 wrappers falling on the drawer's desk. '... I see one is missing,' she continued. I wanted to magically vanish!

To make matters worse, the very next moment, something on the floor drew Asuna's attention. A used condom! The one I had used with Leafa earlier. I swear, I had broken every bad luck record that day.

Asuna picked up the full of mess rubber and showed it to me, raising her lovely eyebrow. 'Umm, I was... you know... I was using them to practice. You know, just in case we ever decide to use them!'

Asuna giggled. 'You're so funny, honey,' she commented. Wow. I couldn't believe Asuna had bought everything I had said until then. I mean, seriously, what are the chances that your girlfriend enters your room, finds a bra on your bed and a used condom on the floor and yet you still manage to convince her that you have not cheated on her? Don't get her wrong, Asuna is not stupid. I guess it was just that she was so much in love with me that she believed anything that came out of my mouth.

The red head sat on the bed casually. 'So, care to fetch me a glass of juice?' she asked, crossing her legs in a way that would have turned me on under different, more carefree circumstances.

'Sure, I'm on it,' I answered and ran to the kitchen area.

As I prepared the drink, I noticed that Asuna was just casually humming and looking around the room, without really paying attention to what I was doing. Then I had an idea to get out of this dire situation.

I took out of the kitchen drawer a sleeping pill card. Don't ask me why I had sleeping pills in the first place. I just had them just in case I ever needed them, okay? Deal with it! Not that I had ever anticipated that I would ever have to use them on my true love. But, as things were, I had no other choice. Well, I had, but that other choice was for Asuna to find everything out and the most horrible teenage drama ever to ensue.

I was about to crush a pill with my fingers and slip a part of it in the juice; you know, just enough for my babe to sleep for a while so that Leafa could escape. However, at that moment, Asuna called out: 'Kirito, what is taking you so long?'

That startled me and, as a result, two whole pills fell from my hand into the juice. Unfortunately, I could not spill this and prepare another glass of juice; that would take too long and Asuna might get suspicious. In other words, I had to serve her the drink with that huge dose of sleeping medicine inside.

I went back to the bed, sat next to her and offered her the drink. 'Here you are,' I said, trying to sound calm.

'Thank you, kind sir,' she replied and started sipping the juice.

We chatted for a while. Eventually, her expression started becoming dazed. She was yawing. She could barely keep her eyes open. 'Need some rest, sweetie?' I asked, trying to show concern (not that I was not concerned at all).

'Yes, please,' she barely managed to answer before dropping her upper body on the bed. She was now unconscious beyond doubt.

I lifted her legs, placed them on the bed too, positioned her in a comfortable position and removed her slippers.

I crouched under the bed and beckoned to Leafa to come out. She did so. Still holding her clothes, with only her red underpants on, she eyed the drugged girl. 'So, this is your girlfriend, Asuna,' she commented, caressing her chin. 'She looks like the princess type.'

'In a sense, she is,' I explained. 'Her parents are filthily rich and she has been raised like one. But she is also pretty scary in the wrong mood, like Sinon.'

Leafa laughed. 'So, what exactly happened while I was under the bed?' she asked. I told her. Leafa burst into laughter. 'You gave her two whole sleeping pills? Man, not even a nuclear bomb could wake her up now!'

She started yelling at Asuna, just for the fun of it: 'HEY, GIRL. I'M THE SLUT THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN SCREWING FOR TWO WEEKS.'

Asuna stayed totally motionless and Leafa burst into laughter anew. 'Please, leave,' I asked her, burying my face in my hands in embarrassment.

Leafa was about to collect her red bra from the desk. I grabbed her hand before she could do so. 'What are you doing?' I whispered, although there was no need to whisper. 'Didn't you hear what I told Asuna earlier? This is supposed to be a gift for her. If she finds out it's missing, she'll get suspicious.'

'But I paid a lot of money for it,' the blondie playfully whined. 'Besides...' She turned to Asuna and continued: 'ONLY MY BREASTS ARE LARGE ENOUGH FOR THAT FUCKING AWESOME BRA!'

'Leafa! This is not funny!' I snapped.

'Okay, okay,' she tried to stop laughing. Then, she took a provocative expression. Uh oh. What was she up to?

'Hey, I've got an idea,' she started talking seductively. 'Even with Asuna lying on it, the bed has enough room. So, before I leave, how about we...'

She dropped the clothes she was holding on the floor. I got the message. 'Leafa, no!' I said determinedly. 'This is just wrong.'

'Don't tell me you're not turned on by this idea,' she caressed my neck. 'Not even a little, Kirito kun?'

I sighed in pleasure, feeling her nails crossing my neck. Darn, she's good!

We gently moved the sleeping Asuna to the edge of the bed. Leafa insisted that we positioned her so that she was lying sideways with her front side facing us! She claimed it would be more fun that way! How did she manage to convince me to agree even to that?

Leafa got on top of me and we started making out, the bed squeaks not affecting Asuna's artificial sleep in the slightest. From time to time, Leafa would turn to Asuna and ask her, 'Do you like what you see, besty?' Whenever I stopped to glare at her, she would shrug innocently and say, 'What? I'm pretty sure we will become besties in the future. She seems a nice girl.' Right after that, we would resume making out.

Finally, Leafa sat up, still riding me, leaned towards the drawer and took a new condom. We removed our respective underpants. I admit that, despite my uneasiness and remorse, the experience was exciting. We both screamed as loudly as we wished.

Later, when Leafa was once more about to leave, she attempted again to take the bra. I slapped her hand. 'Leafa, I said no,' I insisted, firmly.

'Fine,' Leafa sighed, this time seeming really angry. She was so angry that she didn't even bother dressing. With only her underpants on, holding the rest of her clothes, she exited the room, fuming, slamming the door behind her. Even that noise wasn't enough to cause Asuna to even budge!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I was walking in the school corridors, almost naked, carrying the rest of my clothes. Students who happened to see me would wide open their eyes in shock. 'Don't ask!' I snapped when I came across the conservative teacher from Chapter 2, before the latter could say anything.

Boy, I was mad. So unlike me! But I had spent a fortune on that wonderful piece and now it belonged to Kirito's girlfriend. I was mad at Kirito. I was fuming. I was outraged. I was... oh, who am I kidding, I can't stay mad at this loveable idiot. I would forgive him soon enough.


	6. All the way

It was afternoon when the events of the last chapter took place. Asuna woke up the next day, at midday, when I was back from my morning courses. 'Gosh, how long did I sleep?' she asked, slowly sitting up, still dazed.

'19 hours,' I answered.

'WHAT?' she exclaimed. 'I can't believe this. I wanted you to spend your day off with me. How could I sleep when you were so eager to see your girlfriend again after such a long time? I'm horrible, I'm...'

'Asuna, relax,' I held her by the shoulders. 'It seems you were too tired from the journey. It was not your fault.'

'Oh, Kirito, you are so sweet and...' Asuna's words were interrupted by an intense migraine. She placed her hand above her eye. 'Gosh, it hurts,' she moaned and dropped her upper body back on the bed. I guess 19 hours of sleep can do that.

'I'll fetch you a painkiller,' I said immediatelly and ran to the kitchen area, feeling remorse. I took a pill out of a drawer, after triple checking the box to make sure it was a box of painkillers indeed and I wouldn't accidentally give her another sleeping pill. I dissolved it into a glass of water. 'Here you are,' I gave it to her.

'Thank you,' she said weakly and drank it.

'So,' I tried to cheer her up. 'My courses are over for today. We can spend some time together now if you want.'

* * *

And so, I devoted the rest of my day to Asuna. We strolled around, me giving her a tour of the premises, we grabbed a snack in the cafeteria and, by evening, we were lying on grass, gazing at the stars. All in all, we spent pretty romantic moments.

When we returned to my room in the night, I surprised her by lifting her and carrying her to my bed, bridal style. Asuna squealed in a pleasant shock. 'When did you get so confident?' she giggled as I gently dropped her on the bed.

I looked at her meaningfully. 'This time won't be like our first time,' I said.

'Don't remind me of that disaster,' she sighed. Next, she looked at me seriously and added: 'But still, let's not get our hopes too high. I mean, it's only the second time, for both of us, so we're still pretty inexperienced, so...'

I hushed her with a sudden kiss. Asuna reciprocated after her new pleasant shock and we made out on the bed for a while, her caressing my nape and me holding her by the shoulders.

I descended and took off her lovely, white slippers while kissing her foot bridges, eliciting giggling moans from her. I turned her over and started removing her white dress. Thanks to my experiences with Leafa, I was by now pretty familiar with undoing any kind of female garment, so I did it fast and easily, without needing any help from my red head partner. Once more, Asuna was surprised.

I enjoyed kissing and caressing her back for while, with her just lying face down and revelling in my touches, moaning in pleasure. Later, I removed her blue bra as well, fast and easily, turned her over again and looked at her boobs. Not as large as Leafa's, but still a spectacle to behold. Whoah, why did I think about Leafa at such a moment? Focus, Kirito, right now, your true love needs all your attention. I leaned and started playing with my girlfriend's breasts, eliciting more moans.

Soon, we both were left only with our respective underpants on. We were exploring each other's bodies as if that was our first time. And, in a sense, it was. Years later, Asuna and I would both decide, after a casual chat in a romantic moment, that this was our true first time indeed, so we would title it as _our true first time_. And then we would laugh about it together. But let's get back to the present. As I was saying, Asuna and I were exploring each other's bodies. We were now constantly changing positions, depending on who was trying to kiss or touch whom and where at that time. (Wait, is that sentence even grammatically correct? Darn, if only I paid more attention to language class lectures instead of thinking about ladies all the time.)

At some point, when I was on top, I decided that was enough foreplay. I sat up and started removing Asuna's blue underpants. She lifted her legs to help me and, finally, when her underpants had reached her feet, she finished the task herself by dropping one foot back on the bed, now holding the underpants between the other foot's toes, and sensually flipping the other foot, thus tossing her last garment away while giving me a seductive look.

I hastily removed my underpants too and began inserting my manhood into her womanhood. The sensation of her vagina around my penis was incredible. Asuna intuitively wrapped her legs around me as I started thrusting. This time, I wasn't afraid of premature ejaculation. I knew it wouldn't happen again. I just knew it! Asuna was enjoying my thrusts, sometimes with her eyes closed, sometimes with her eyes raised to the ceiling and sometimes looking at me with her kind smile.

We climaxed simultaneously. As I emptied my load inside her, it occurred to me: I was giving my girlfriend an orgasm for the first time! As opposed to Leafa's orgasm screams, which would resonate across the entire premises were the dorm rooms not soundproof, Asuna was considerably quieter. She just whispered 'I'm cumming' with a smile of felicity and her moans became kinda more intense for a while, that's all.

'Wow, Kirito, you have come a long way since our first time,' she said to me a few minutes later, when we were cuddling in bed. 'If I didn't know you, I'd say that you have been trained by a slut who knows every sexual position under the sun.'

'What?' I snapped, anxious.

'Relax, I'm kidding,' she winked, even though what she had said a moment before was exactly the case!

* * *

Next day, in the campus park, I introduced Leafa to my girlfriend: 'Asuna, this is Leafa, a good friend of mine.'

'Nice to meet you,' the red head smiled and offered a handshake.

'Hello, girl whom I have never seen before in my life,' Leafa said as she reciprocated the handshake, making Asuna raise an eyebrow and me blush. This blondie plays with fire sometimes!

'So, Asuna,' Leafa continued casually. 'Do you like sports?'

'Oh, yeah! Especially tennis,' the red head cried.

'Really? Are you good?' Leafa enquired, caressing her chin.

'Nobody beats me!' Asuna boasted.

'Oh ho ho, I'd like to see that,' Leafa gave her a provocative look.

'We're on,' Asuna playfully pointed a finger at Leafa. 'Go put on your tennis clothes and meet me at the campus court in 20 minutes.'

Wait a minute, did my official girlfriend and the girl I'm cheating on her with just become besties? As Leafa had predicted? How am I supposed to react to that?


	7. Youtube fun

I knocked Leafa's door. Today was the day she would upload her new youtube video and I didn't want to miss it. I don't know whether it's because of how hot she is and how much of her body she shows in her videos or because she really has meaningful stuff to say, but her channel's popularity is constantly skyrocketing. Maybe she could even make a living as a youtuber in the future. And it's a good thing she as that potential, for she's not exactly a hard working student, so the chances of her ever getting a decent degree on some field of knowledge are about as slim as the chances of me ever becoming faithful to Asuna.

Leafa opened, wearing only her pink underwear. 'Is this going where I think it is?' I raised an eyebrow, laughing.

'Don't get your hopes too high, Casanova,' she rolled her eyes and turned around, walking to the living room area. 'I have no time for this kind of fun right now. I'm just preparing for my video.'

The tone of her voice, though playful and cheerful, indicated that she hadn't totally forgiven me yet for having given her favourite bra to Asuna.

I dragged a chair behind me and had a seat. I saw the half naked, ultra hot Leafa adjusting the camera before beginning the filming of her video. 'So, you're gonna post an underwear haul video. Am I right?' I asked casually.

'Yeah, genius,' she answered sarcastically. 'I have plenty of stuff worth showing to my beloved funs. And it would be even more stuff had it not been for a certain asshole around here!'

I laughed, knowing she was only half serious, though the other half troubled me. So I finally took a serious expression and sighed. 'Listen, I can pay you the amount of money you spent to buy that bra...'

Suddenly, Leafa turned back to me, a threatening smile on her face. Uh oh, this smile of hers is never good news. 'You will definitely pay me, sweetie,' she said. 'But not with money. There is a much more rewarding way to compensate me. Revenge!'

'Fine, I give up,' I sighed again, with a smile. 'I'll accept any punishment if that makes you feel better. So, I'm waiting to hear my conviction.'

'You will watch me while I am filming my youtube video and you will jack off to it,' Leafa declared.

'Is that all?' I laughed, relieved. So that was my punishment? To be forced to do something that I would gladly do anyway?

Leafa was ready to begin filming. 'Are you ready?' she asked me with a provocative smile.

'Yes,' I snapped enthusiastically and took out my dick.

'Whoah, hold your horses,' she abruptly took a serious expression. Huh? 'Put your hose back in your pants. I don't want it to splatter its mess around in my beautiful, pink room.'

'Okay,' I chuckled. It makes me feel kinda uneasy to cum in my underpants, but no big deal; I could go change before the courses started.

And so, the video began. Leafa was looking at the camera with her bright smile while, outside of the filming area, I was squeezing my manhood. 'What's up, honeys? Did you miss me?' Leafa cried cheerfully, addressing her audience while making a sexy rotation in her pink underwear, so that her fans would visually enjoy both her front and her rear side. 'As you have easily figured out, today, it's...' She made a pause for sexiness reasons and, in a low voice and with an unbelievably seductive expression, pointing her fingers at the camera, continued: '...haul time, baby!'

I could have cummed to that already, but, if I did that, I would miss the chance to jack off to the rest of the video as well, so I held back my orgasm.

And so, the video continued, Leafa often interrupting it (she would fix this in the editing process later) in order to go and change underwear. I saw her in green underwear, blue underwear, black underwwear and white underwear (the same white underwear she was wearing the day we enjoyed that anal experience in Chapter 4). All the while, she would take sexy poses to turn on her fans as well as me.

'That's all for today, honeys,' Leafa finally said. 'Don't forget to follow me on my other social media too.' She pointed her index fingers downward, which would make it seem to those who would watch the video like she was pointing towards the links below the video. 'So, until the next time we meet... bye bye,' she closed her eyes, leaned towards the camera and kissed her palm, thus sending kisses to the viewers.

I could not take it anymore. With a suppressed moan, I released a huge load of sperm in my pants. I leant back in the chair, smiling and moaning in my post orgasm daze for a while. Soon, I saw Leafa (still in the underwear she finished the video with, which happened to be a gorgeous, purple set) approaching. 'Did you have a good time?' she asked.

'Oh, yeah,' I answered, still kinda dazed.

'I'm glad to hear that,' she continued. 'Unfortunately, that was only the first half of your punishment!'

'WHAT?' I stood up.

Leafa giggled, amused. 'And now, listen to the second part,' she regained her serious expression. 'You won't go back to your room to change underpants. You will go to the courses and spend the rest of the day as you are!' I gasped in horror.

'I'll come with you and be watching you all day to make sure you will serve your sentence!' she winked.

Darn, I had underestimated her. This girl really knows how to get revenge. Thank God I was wearing black trousers, so nobody would notice the huge wet spot in the crotch area. And, if I was lucky enough, nobody would smell the liquid product of my fun with Leafa's video.

* * *

And so, I spent the rest of my day with a really messy pair of underpants on. Not one of my best days. I constantly felt burning moisture in my crotch area, often combined with an itching sensation. And, of course, I could not get any relief by scratching my genitalia like there was no tomorrow, something which I really craved to do at that time, because, if I did that, everybody would realize what I had done before coming to the courses. All the above made it really hard, practically impossible, for me to make myself comfortable at my seat or pay attention to the lectures.

To make matters worse, Leafa, that little fox who was sitting next to me, would often open her legs (she was lightly dressed in t shirt and shorts as usual) and intentionally produce sighs of pleasure to show me how much she enjoyed the cool sensation her light clothing and the autumn breeze provided her crotch with, a sensation I would kill to feel at that moment that that fire between my legs was tormenting me.

* * *

In the night, I was watching Leafa's video, which she had finally edited and uploaded. I was having fun reading the comments below, especially the vulgar ones, such as...

_-I'm writing this comment one handed._

_-I'm about to cum; fetch me a bucket!_

_-I want to lick those legs so bad._

_-Such videos are the best defense for rapists in the court of law._

_-Leafa, how did you get boobs that are one third of your total size?_

_-I would creampie that pussy so hard that it would rain cum droplets for days._

The thought that so many males wanted to screw a gorgeous chick who would give herself only to me was so arousing. Of course, there were also more innocent comments, such as...

_-You are sunshine in human form._

_-I love you, Leaf. Keep up the good work._

_-You made my day (smiling emoji)._

_-That green piece was my favourite._

I felt Asuna's hand on my shoulder. 'Watching our friend's new video, honey?' she asked.

'Yeah,' I casually answered. 'And laughing at the comments.'

Asuna leaned, using my shoulders for support, and had a look. 'Some people are so sick,' she negatively shook her head in frustration. 'Oh, God, look at that Kazuto guy's comment!'

She showed me a comment written by a guy called Kazuto123:_ 'You're a cute, little, filthy, disgusting slut. I'm gonna __fuck you like the slutty slut you are. Did I mention you are a slut?'_

Actually, that Kazuto123 guy is me! But don't tell anyone! Tee hee hee!


	8. The ultimate sacrifice

'Aargh, it's so hot,' Asuna moaned, letting her head collapse on the cafeteria table. We were hanging out there along with Leafa, Strea (who was constantly cheerfully babbling about stuff nobody could understand) and Lisbeth, one of the nicest people I have ever met. That pink head has all good qualities of other girls I know (Leafa, Asuna, Sinon) minus the kinda difficult parts of their characters; the times I would hang out with her solo (we hadn't done anything sexual until then) were a good, soothing break from Asuna's or Sinon's short temper or Leafa's boldness.

Back to the story, it was hot indeed, even though it was October. At some point, someone from the group (I don't remember who) joked, saying that, if that went on, we would celebrate Halloween on the beach. We all laughed. 'Speaking of the beach, guys, how would you like for all of us to hit one after school?' Leafa suggested, resting her head on her hands.

Everybody got excited about that idea. 'Great. I know a lovely nudists beach,' Leaf clapped.

'Nu-nudists?' Asuna suddenly got serious in shock. 'Umm, I don't think that stuff suits me.'

'Oh, come on, Asuna, it will be fun,' Leafa whined. 'Don't be uncool.'

In the end, the blondie somehow managed to convince my red head, official girlfriend to agree to something so outside of her character. After school, we would all enjoy the beach, nude!

* * *

Luck was on our side. There was nobody else in the beach. The place was all ours! We all played in the water, innocently, for quite a long time. Our laughter echoed everywhere in that golden heaven. Nudity was no big deal after all. After a while, you get used to it. Even Asuna, the most modest between us, no longer minded after a while.

Later, Asuna was sitting on a towel, hugging her knees with one arm and holding the book she was reading with the other. Next to her, on another towel, Leafa was sunbathing, lying face down and occasionally raising her leg for a moment in a cute fashion. Strea was still playing in the water, having fun herself. As for Lisbeth and me, we were just gazing at the horizon.

At some point, I stood up. 'I'm going for a walk, guys,' I declared.

'Me too,' Lisbeth got up as well and stretched, in an unintentionally sexy manner.

Leafa turned her head to us. 'You're going for a walk together, guys?' she asked. 'Then take some food, in case you get hungry later.' She sat up, fumbled in her bag and took out an opaque, plastic food container. She gave it to me.

I shrugged, thanked her and took it. Lisbeth and I began walking across the beach.

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Tee hee hee, so far so good. Just remind me not to fall asleep. I have to keep an eye on Asuna. We don't want her to go to find the two lovebirds later and spoil the moment I have prepared for them. Do we?

* * *

Lisbeth and I found a cave. Of course, we entered to explore it. 'Wow,' the pink head commented, looking around. There was no sand at all on the cave stone floor. Some stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling beautifully decorated the place. We explored the place for a while while chatting.

'What do you think Leafa prepared for us to eat?' Lisbeth casually asked at some point.

'Let's find out,' I shrugged and opened the container. And then... huge surprise. In the container, there was no food. There were condoms! Moreover, Leafa had drawn smiling, winking faces on the wrappers. There was also a message on a piece of paper: 'Have fun, guys!' That blonde little... that little imp!

Of course, we both were shocked, the shock making me unintentionally drop the container. However, right after that, I felt horny. I could feel the breath of the girl next to me getting heavy and I could tell she had got horny too. We stared at each other. Lisbeth looked at my dick, which was now fully erect. I looked at her boobs, which had got hard. Without a warning, we charged at each other and started making out wildly. I was stroking the pink head's back while she was holding me by the nape and caressing it.

Eventually, we took this to the ground. 'Ouch,' Lisbeth cried, feeling the hard stone floor under her back.

'Does it hurt?' I asked with concern.

'A little,' she giggled.

I giggled too and started playing with her breasts, which were not as big as Leafa's (I think I have to stop specifying this about every girl's breasts), but they were still awesome. Eventually, I descended and started kissing her gorgeous legs.

At some point, taking me by surprise, she turned me over and got on top of me. I felt the hard, cold floor under my back. I admit she was right when she said it hurt!

Lisbeth sat up, leaned towards the container and took out a condom. She managed to open the wrapper, but she didn't seem able to figure out what to do next.

'Not much experience, huh?' I deduced, chuckling.

'Not much experience,' she repeated with a giggle.

I took the rubber and easily put it on. Our fingers interlocked as I entered her vagina, her riding me cowgirl style. We moaned in pleasure, eyes wide open.

Next, I began thrusting. Soon, the pleasure became so intense that we could no longer stay in the same position. Lisbeth collapsed on me and we started rolling around on the stone floor, still thrusting against each other, the endorphines released in our bodies rendering us immune to the pain the hard floor would otherwise cause us.

When Lisbeth climaxed, she screamed so loudly that, for a moment, I hoped the cave was far enough from where the other girls were for Asuna not to hear anything. That momentary thought didn't spoil my own orgasm, though, which was as intense as my partner's.

We lay on our backs for a while. 'Mmmm,' Lisbeth moaned in her post orgasm pleasure, smiling, with her hands under her head, her eyes closed and one knee bent and raised, rubbing the stone floor with the sole of that leg.

When we recovered from the orgasmic daze, we giggled like retards and then chatted for a while about anything that came to our minds. Soon, our relaxed mood, along with Lisbeth's gorgeous, naked body, had recharged my manhood. I took a meaningful expression. 'Rear door?' I proposed.

'Rear door it is!' she giggled.

She got on all fours, her ass turned to me. 'Come on, big boy,' she invited me playfully, swaying her ass to further provoke me.

That was all I needed! I took another condom, put it on and shoved my dick in her ass. Lisbeth wide opened her eyes and produced a scream that indicated a mixture of shock and pleasure.

We started fucking, anal style, like there was no tomorrow. At some point, I felt that wasn't enough to me; I wanted to touch that gorgeous ass as well. So I started groping it and occasionally planting slaps on it. Lisbeth squealed.

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I accidentally fell asleep. Okay, I'm sorry! The sun's warm rays were so soothing that I couldn't help myself. Stop swearing, guys. I apologized.

* * *

After our anal experience, Lisbeth was lying face down on the floor, still dazed by her recent orgasm. Myself, I had recovered sooner than her and went outside of the cave to feel a little breeze on my bare skin. When I exited the cave, though, I received the biggest fear of my life. I saw someone coming from far away. Asuna!

Thankfully, she was walking at a relaxed pace, so Lisbeth and I had some time to hide the evidence of what we had done. But we had to hurry!

I ran in the cave, panicked, and kicked Lisbeth on the ribs (with a little more force than I intended to) to draw her attention. 'Quick, get up,' I snapped. 'Asuna is coming!'

'WHAT?' she shrieked and jumped on her feet.

Panicked, we found the two discarded used condoms as well as the two wrappers. Now all that was left to do was find the container to shove them in so that Asuna wouldn't see them.

Soon, though, we realized that a nightmarishly bad scenario had occurred; the container had fallen in an opening in the cave floor and, to make matters way worse, a stalactite, which it seemed had fallen off by our screams earlier, had covered that opening. We tried to remove the stalactite, but it would not budge!

Can you guys realize how bad the situation were? We could not retrieve the container, the cave had no other openings or cavities we could hide the evidence and we were wearing nothing on our bodies to shove the condoms underneath! And Asuna was approaching. Every second counted!

Okay, now that I'm calmer, I realize, in retrospect, that perhaps we could have claimed we had found the used condoms there, but back then, I could no longer think rationally. Besides, I don't think Asuna would have bought that anyway.

Alas, as things were, there was only one solution. It was just a matter of time before one of us dared to speak it.

And that someone was me. 'Lisbeth,' I said, breathing heavily. 'There is no other way. One of us has to... ingest the evidence!'

Lisbeth glared at me. 'Please, do it,' I begged her. 'I have stomach problems. Please, make that sacrifice!'

Lisbeth was probably about to tell me to go to Hell or something, but, the next moment, Asuna's voice was heard: 'Are you in there, guys?' My girlfriend was almost there!

Fear took the best of Lisbeth. She was too timid to face a ballistic Asuna. With less than a few seconds remaining before my red head girlfriend saw us, Lisbeth snatched the condoms and the wrappers from my hand and, with no time to even at least empty them of the sperm anymore, shoved them in her mouth!

Asuna showed up, nude like us. 'What are you doing here?' she asked curious.

We turned to her, anxiously, Lisbeth's cheeks still stuffed with the condoms and wrappers in her mouth. 'Oh, hey, babe,' I greeted her, trying to sound casual.

I heard Lisbeth gulping. Two condoms, both full of my mess, one of which had entered her ass, along with two wrappers with smiling faces drawn on them, all went down her throat and ended up in her stomach. 'Hi, Asuna,' she raised her hand cheerfully, trying to sound normal too. I can't imagine how disgusted and humiliated the pink head must have felt at that moment. I really feel terrible about that nowadays, but, back then, I was too panicked to think of a better solution. Don't judge me!

Asuna looked around. 'Cool place,' she said casually, arms behind her back. Next, she approached me, a seductive look on her face. 'You know, this cave is good for... other activities as well,' she whispered.

She took hold of me by the neck and kissed me. After two consecutive, intense sexual sessions, my genitalia was a little sore, but I reciprocated the kiss so that Asuna wouldn't suspect anything.

We made out for a while, having forgotten about Lisbeth. 'Er hem,' her voice was heard. We kept making out. 'Guys, do I have your permission to leave?' she asked sarcastically. Still, we didn't react. I heard her leaving the cave, fuming.

My make out session with Asuna, me holding her by the back and her holding me by my nape, gave me a deja vu. Eventually, I gently lay her on the floor. I played with her breasts, then descended and kissed her leg, until I reached her delicate foot. I took it in my arms and kissed it as if it was a precious jewel. Asuna moaned.

She turned me over. We were now making out with her on top. Finally, I drove my penis in her vagina and began thrusting. By now, I had gotten into it and forgotten about my soreness. We were rolling around on the floor, thrusting against each other. Once more, I felt some sort of deja vu.

* * *

_Lisbeth's POV..._

When I went back to the beach, I saw Strea sleeping on a towel and Leafa on another. I forcefully kicked the blondie's rib to wake her up. 'Ouch!' she cried annoyed, turning to me.

'You know, if you wanted to fix me up with Kirito, you could have at least had the courtesy to keep an eye on Asuna,' I yelled.

'What?' Leafa cried, sat up and looked around. 'Asuna is not here?'

At that point, Strea woke up too, stretching and yawning. 'Did I miss something?' she asked.

I facepalmed.

* * *

Asuna and I were now lying sideways, thrusting against each other. After a lot of rolling, we had wordlessly agreed to stay in that position and we stayed like that until our orgasm.

Later, when we were cuddling on the stone floor, Asuna rubbed her rib that had been touching the floor earlier when she was lying sideways and commented: 'Gosh, this is going to hurt for a few days. But it was worh it!'

'So worth it,' I agreed and we shared a laugh.


	9. Revelation

It had been over one month since I started attending that awesome school where I lived so many fun experiences. To think that, in the beginning, I hated whomever made the bureaucratic mistake because of which I had ended up there. But now I owed that person one!

School courses were over for today. Leafa and I were casually strolling through the corridors and chatting. 'You know, I haven't seen Strea in a while,' I brought up at some point.

'She's sick,' Leafa replied. 'Her stomach has been really upset lately.' Then she giggled and added: 'You know, if she wasn't a virgin, I'd swear she's pregnant!'

Although Leafa had obviously said that as a joke, I suddenly felt something wasn't right. 'Is she late?' I asked.

'Well, she told me yesterday that her period was supposed to have come more than one week ago,' Leafa answered. 'But there is no way she's preggers, because, as I have told you, she has told me she's a virgin and I know she's not lying; Strea is not bright enough to lie.'

'THE LOVE CLOUD!' I snapped.

For a moment, silence prevailed in the corridor and some students turned and looked at us curiously. When the students finally decided to move on, I grabbed Leafa by the shoulders and whispered: 'Do you remember the time she swam in the pool I had just ejaculated into?'

The blondie's green eyes wide opened in that realization. 'Oh! My! God! You're so unlucky, Kirito,' she remarked, shocked.

I really couldn't believe how unlucky I was. I hadn't even imagined such a thing is possible. I mean, I had read on the Internet some stories about girls that had got pregnant this way, but I had always considered them just hoaxes.

In any case, I had to help the poor purple head. I could have just played ignorant and nobody would have ever found out I was the one who got her pregnant. But I would never forgive myself if I left a girl, let alone one in Strea's mental condition, to face this alone.

* * *

I knocked Strea's door. She opened. She was wearing a pink night gown with white, heart shaped dots. 'Kirito! So nice to see you,' she exclaimed happily. 'Come in.'

The walls were full of boy bands posters. Strea sat cross legged on her bed.

'Umm, I heard you might be pregnant,' I started awkwardly.

'Indeed I am,' she nodded casually. 'I took a test today and it was confirmed.'

GOSH! How could she be so calm? I know she's kinda special in the head, but is she not even aware of the consequences of that situation? I almost fainted of panic.

'It's a miracle,' she continued, caressing her belly. 'I have never had sex, and yet here the child is!'

'Strea, listen,' I tried to reason. 'You're by no means in any position to have a child. Don't worry, I'll help you with the abortion process.'

'But, Kirito, this child is a godsent gift,' she whined. 'I'm a pregnant virgin, like Holy Mary.'

I had to inform her! 'This is not exactly the case,' I said. 'You got pregnant because you swam in the pool I had ejaculated. Do you remember that _cool thing _you congratulated the principal for? It was the sperm I produced after a naughty moment with Leafa in there.'

Whoops! Too much info! There was no need to mention that Leafa was present in the incident.

Strea wide opened her eyes. 'You and Leafa have... a thing?' she asked.

'Err, yeah, nothing serious,' I admitted. 'I have done stuff with other girls too. Just please don't tell Asuna.'

That moment, a girl came out of the dorm room's bathroom, slamming the door. Asuna! Her burning eyes indicated she had heard everything! FUCK!

'Hey, Asuna, did you have a nice wazz?' Strea casually said.

I tried to talk but voice would not come out. Asuna threw a hard slap at me. Boy, she's really strong! She left the room, slamming the room's door as well.

'Why didn't you tell me Asuna was here?' I yelled at Strea when I could finally talk again.

'You didn't ask,' she answered, baffled.

Darn, I know it's not her fault that she's the way she is, but, sometimes, I want to strangle that girl!

* * *

_In an abandoned, wooden house outside of the city, two mysterious figures, dressed in black, meet. They remove their hoods. __One of them has white, middle length hair. His codename is Heathcliff. The other one is visibly younger and has blonde, middle __length hair. His codename is Oberon._

_'Everything is ready,' Heathcliff declares. _

_'Already?' Oberon snaps. (No pun intended.)_

_'Yes, it's so easy that it's laughable,' Heathcliff chuckles. 'Asuna, the daughter of one of the greatest multi billionaires in the world __goes around without any protection. It would be a shame not to exploit this opportunity. By kidnapping her, we could get an __undescribably large amount of ransom money.'_

_'So when will it happen?' the blond asks._

_'As soon as possible!' the white haired man slams his hand against a table. 'It is easy to sneak in her dorm school. We just grab __her and leave.'_

* * *

I tried to face Asuna all day, but she kept avoiding me. She did not want to even listen to me. Thank God Leafa had promised to take care of the abortion thing; at least I didn't have to worry about that too. But how was I supposed to fix this with Asuna?

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

I hadn't talked to anyone in a few days. Strea had got her abortion, as I'd heard. Kirito had been trying to contact me, but I kept ignoring him. As for Leafa, I hadn't tried to face her about what I'd found out. Nor had she tried to face me. I didn't know how we would interact if we came across each other. What did it matter anyway? I had lost my true love!

Suddenly, as I was melancholically walking in the campus park, two mysterious guys with black hoods came from behind bushes.

'What the...'

The next thing I knew, one of them was attacking me with a spray. Was it a... sleeping spray? Everything went black.


	10. Kidnapping

Turmoil had prevailed at school since the message Asuna's kidnappers left behind was found. Needless to say that that was the main discussion topic in all cliques. Principal Quinella had not informed the girl's parents yet; she was afraid of ruining the school's reputation and she preferred to try to handle it alone before calling the police. How could she think like that at such a time?

Myself, I could not stop crying. In a sense, I considered myself partly responsible for what had happened. I mean, if Asuna hadn't been upset about my infidelity, she might have been more careful.

And now, here I was, at the dead end wall decorated by Sachi's portrait. I would often visit this place since... you know... my experience with her. I placed my hand on the portrait and stroked it. 'Oh, Sachi,' I whispered. 'I wish you were here right now.'

'Here I am,' I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. 'Sachi!' I exclaimed happily. This time, she was wearing the school uniform. I hugged her.

'Be quiet. I don't want anyone else to see me,' she giggled. Next, she got serious and said: 'Listen, I know where Asuna's kidnappers have taken her. I will give you the exact location.'

'For real?' I cried.

'Be quiet,' Sachi reminded me.

'Sorry,' I whispered, chuckling.

* * *

I called my female friends to my room: Leafa, Sinon and Lisbeth. I left out Strea, because it would be too dangerous for her. They all were sitting on my bed as I paced in the room, explaining to them.

'You know where Asuna is?' Lisbeth exclaimed.

'But... how?' Sinon asked.

I sighed. What was I supposed to tell them? 'Is there any point in telling you that a girl from the otherworld told me?' I rhetorically asked. Silence. Gag sweatdrops appeared on my friends' heads.

'Well, good luck with convincing the police about that,' Leafa remarked.

I had nothing to lose. So I called the police. As expected, they didn't believe me. They considered me a prankster and told me never to call them again.

Suddenly, Sinon stood up. 'Guys, this is Japan,' she said determinedly. 'In this country, problems are solved in two ways: either with a children's card game or by a group of feisty teenagers taking over!'

We all agreed she was right. If we wanted to save Asuna, we had to do it ourselves!

* * *

_Evening. The two kidnappers have finally taken Asuna to the abandoned house in the countryside. They have tied up her hands __and feet with chains hanging from the ceiling. Thanks to an electric generator, they can illuminate the place._

_Asuna finally wakes up, after many_ hours_ of sleep. 'Where am I?' she asks weakly._

_'I was sure those would be her first words,' Oberon bursts into a freaky laughter._

_Heathcliff shuts him up with a slap on the nape. 'We have kidnapped you for ransom money,' he says to Asuna seriously._

_'WHAT? YOU BASTARDS,' the red head yells._

_For a good five minutes, she keeps yelling expletives and threats and trying to release herself. Finally, being fed up with that, __Heathcliff takes out his sleeping spray and sprays the girl once more. Asuna falls asleep anew. 'This will shut her up until __tomorrow,' he mumbles._

* * *

It was evening. We had been walking almost all day, backpacks on our backs, but we were almost there. On a hill far away, the house I was talking about had come into view.

'Finally,' I snapped determinedly, but, the next moment, I collapsed of exhaustion.

Leafa held me by the shoulders. 'Kirito, you're too tired to face the kidnappers,' she said with concern. 'Let's set up our tents and sleep here tonight.'

'But how can I rest when Asuna is in danger?' I protested.

Lisbeth placed her cool, lovely hand on my cheek. 'Kirito, we know how you feel,' she said with compassion. 'We all feel this way. But you won't save Asuna like that. You need rest.'

I agreed half heartedly. We set up two tents. Leafa and Lisbeth would share one, Sinon and I would share the other.

* * *

_Heathcliff and Oberon are staring at the tied up, drugged Asuna, admiring her beauty. At some point, the blond can't help __caressing her, exposed thanks to her short dress, leg. 'What are you doing?' Heathcliff snaps. 'This is not what we have __kidnapped her for.'_

_'I know,' Oberon breaths heavily in horniness. 'But I want to do it so bad!'_

_'To get the ransom money, we have to give her back intact,' the white haired man points._

_'But she doesn't have to ever know,' Oberon insists. 'Come on, boss, what she won't know won't hurt her.'_

_Heathcliff looks at her. He has to admit she's quite a babe. He feels his own crotch upset too. 'Fine,' he sighs. 'We will __just do her. Once each. And that's all! Then we will wash her, dress her and tie her up again, as if nothing sexual had __ever happened. UNDERSTOOD?'_

_'Yes, boss!'_

* * *

Sinon and I were lying in the tent's bed. We had to share one cot. To make matters worse, since it was still pretty hot outside (I swear, this summer had dragged on for too long), we had to sleep with only our underwear on. Sinon was wearing a black bra and underpants the same color. I was wearing black underpants, which were really bulging at that time. What? I may be worried about Asuna, but I'm also a teenager. A gorgeous, half naked girl was lying next to me. I couldn't help it.

To make matters worse, the lack of space rendered plenty of random skin to skin touches inevitable. I could tell Sinon was pretty aroused too by that situation.

Our arousal made it impossible for us to sleep, no matter how tired we were. We tried anything we could think of: we chatted, we read books (thanks to Sinon's flashlight), we played makeshift games, all to no avail.

'Kirito, we need some sleep,' Sinon said seriously at some point. She was looking at me, supporting her raised head with her lovely arm.

'I know,' I sighed. 'But what are we supposed to do?'

'There is only one way!' she said determinedly.

I gulped, knowing full well what she meant. 'How am I supposed to do that when Asuna is in danger?' I protested. 'I would be a horrible person if I did that.'

'We're doing this exactly to save Asuna,' Sinon insisted, sensually tapping her other arm's fingers on the mattress. 'To save her, we need to sleep. And, to sleep, we need to get off.'

My heart was pounding of arousal. I nodded. 'Just to save Asuna,' I agreed.

We charged at each other and started making out wildly while slowly going under the blanket. If one could see that scene, they would see just a blanket moving. Even though we were under the covers, the flashlight's light reached us and offered us some vision.

Soon, we started undressing. If one could see that scene, they would see black underwear coming from underneath a moving blanket and being tossed away.

The first moans started being heard. At some point, Sinon uncovered herself for a moment, fumbled in her backpack and took out a condom. Then she went back undercover.

We resumed. If one could see that scene, they would see a condom wrapper coming from underneath the moving blanket and being tossed away, the blanket's movements becoming even more feverish right after that. Sinon's screams were heard.

* * *

_With the drugged Asuna untied, stripped to nudity and placed on a couch, Oberon is enjoying her body, gropping, __kissing and... __licking. He licks her neck, her boobs, her belly, her upper and lower limbs. Heathcliff, who is watching the scene, __admits in his __head that blond can get pretty freaky and disgusting sometimes._

_Finally, Oberon hastily lowers his pants and shoves his organ into Asuna. He starts thrusting, with a retarded expression __on his face._

* * *

Sinon and I screamed as we reached our simultaneous climax, holding hands and with our legs tangled. Although I had a pretty great time, for a little fraction of a moment, I caught myself wondering what Asuna was doing at that moment.

* * *

_Oberon lets out a scream as he empties his huge load in Asuna's pussy. He stays in her for a while, lying on her body, __with a __stupid smile on his face. _

_'Okay, that's enough,' Heathcliff's voice brings him back to reality._

_'Can I go one more time, boss?' the blond asks._

_'We agreed we would do this only once each!' the white haired man glares at his subordinate._

_'Please, please, please...'_

_Silence. 'Fine,' Heathcliff finally sighs. 'Just one more time.'_

* * *

After that intense sexual session, Sinon and I slept like logs. We really needed that!

* * *

_The kidnappers finally decided the time had come to get some sleep. By then, Oberon had cummed into Asuna 5 __times __and Heathcliff had cummed into her 3 times. They washed her, dressed her and tied her up again, having agreed __to pretend __none of this had ever happened._


	11. At last, making up

When I woke up in the morning, I felt full of energy, ready to give those assholes what they deserved. I exited my tent and enjoyed the lovely, green countryside for a moment. The springlike place was full of multicolored flowers, thanks to the weather being still warm. No, I didn't have time for sightseeing! Focus, Kirito.

The girls came out of the tents soon after. We all were lightly dressed. I was wearing a black t shirt and long trousers the same color. The girls were all wearing white t shirts, shorts and running shoes. Leafa's shorts were green, Sinon's black and Lisbeth's pink.

'So, what is the plan?' Lisbeth asked.

* * *

I approached one of the houses windows. I saw Asuna tied with chains, sleeping. With her arms and legs open and her lovely, white, one piece dress and slippers the same color, she looked like a queen, a goddess. I couldn't wait to save her, be forgiven by her and be united with her, physically and spiritually, once more.

Her two abductors had woken up. 'JERONIMO,' Sinon cried and crashed through the window, entering the villain's lair. Before those two assholes could realize what had happened, she had knocked one of them (the blond one) unconscious with a martial arts move.

However, the other one, the white haired one, had already his gun aimed at her and he was about to shoot. 'JERONIMO,' Leafa cried, jumped through the window Sinon had broken moments earlier and knocked the second one unconscious as well. Sinon did not react to that. 'Thanks for having saved my life, Leafa,' Leafa said sarcastically, mimicking Sinon's voice, implying that was what Sinon should have said. The brunette rolled her eyes.

The two girls opened the door and Lisbeth and I entered through it. I saw the two girls who had neutralized the criminals taking their guns and breaking them by slamming them against their knees. Man, where do they get such strength? I don't want to imagine how badly Sinon would have kicked my ass on my first day in their school if Leafa hadn't saved me.

The two kidnappers had started regaining consciousness and getting up.

'And now, suckers,' Leafa announced to them with a sexy pose.

'You're going to fight us without your guns,' Sinon continued her frenemy's sentence. 'Fair and square. Fists style!'

'With pleasure,' the blond man snapped and the two criminals got up and started chasing the girls, who exited the house. I heard sounds that indicated a fight.

I turned my attention to Asuna. I ran to her. 'Help me,' I called out to Lisbeth. The sweet pink head ran to my help and, somehow, we managed to untie her.

We lay her unconscious body on a couch. The fighting sounds outside had stopped and, judging from the men's screams right before the silence, I could tell the girls had handled them. So, knowing it was no longer dangerous outside, I asked Lisbeth to go out and leave me alone with Asuna for a while. She nodded with a considerate smile and got out.

I tried to wake up Asuna. She slowly opened her eyes. 'Kirito... is that really you?' she said weakly.

'Yes, my lovely princess,' I smiled. 'It's all over. Those bastards won't bother you any further.'

'Oh, Kirito.' Her eyes had started getting wet. 'I was so afraid. I thought they would rape me or something.'

I hugged her tightly. 'I'm so glad I stopped them before them doing anything physical to you,' I sighed in relief. Asuna's body is something so precious to me. I wouldn't be able to live if someone violated it.

I broke the hug and stared her seriously in the eyes. We stayed like that for a while. There was so much we had to talk about. This time, I wanted to be 100% honest to her. 'Listen, Asuna,' I finally broke the silence. 'I don't know whether I can be faithful to you, physically. What I know is that I love you more than my life and I will always be there for you when you need me.'

Asuna raised her hand and caressed my bangs. 'At least promise me that you will always use a condom with other girls,' she smiled.

'Okay, I promise,' I nodded and we shared a laugh.

Next, we got serious again. We got lost in the romantic moment. I leaned and we kissed. I descended to her neck, exciting and energizing her freshly awoken body. She sighed.

I descended further and kissed her exposed,(thanks to her short dress) legs. I reached her feet and removed her slippers while kissing her foot bridges. 'You're my Cinderella!' I said and we both giggled.

* * *

_Outside, the villains fell off a cliff during the melee. The three girls shrugged it off. Not that they had ever intended __to kill them, but, since it had accidentally happened, it made things easier. They didn't have to tell anything to the __police and get tangled into interrogation processes. Someone would discover their dead bodies sooner or later and __no one would ever find out what had happened. No need to upset Asuna's parents. And they bet the school principal __would be more than happy to keep that a secret as well._

_Now the three girls had moved close to the window and were spying on Kirito and Asuna having sex. 'Aww, it's so romantic,' __Leafa sighed, hands clasped together._

_'And hot!' Sinon added, shoved her hand under her shorts and started rubbing her pussy._

_'Okay, guys, that's enough,' Lisbeth interrupted her two female friends. 'This is their moment. Let's respect it and __discreetly move away.'_

_'I guess you're right,' Sinon sighed and turned around half heartedly. _

_'So right, Lis,' Leafa agreed, more excitedly than her brunette friend._

_The three girls got away, leaving the two love birds in their privacy._

* * *

Asuna and I were now both naked and making out on the couch, whispering and giggling. We stood up for a moment and opened up the piece of furniture so that we had more room.

Then we lay down again. Asuna got on top of me, cowgirl style, and we started fucking in that position. No, we weren't fucking; we were making love! I had had sex many times in my life until then, but that was the first time I was actually making love.

Finally, when the bliss had become too much for my brain and heart to handle (and I could tell that was the case for Asuna as well), I got so lost in my craving, in my reflexes, that I mustered the strength to arch my back and raise my whole body while supporting it with my palms and soles; as a result, Asuna's whole body, which was riding mine, was lifted in the air.

And, in that perfect moment, in that perfect union, with a simultaneous scream of need, we climaxed. Asuna's toes spread as I emptied my load of cum inside her. We collapsed on the couch, laughing, not because something was funny, but because of happiness!


	12. Pool fun

_Asuna's POV..._

It was a lovely Sunday to spend at the school pool. Surprisingly, no other student except me and my female friends had the same idea, so the pool was all ours! I was sitting on the tiles next to the pool, with my legs in the water, swinging them lazily and just enjoying my happy existence. In front of me, I could see Leafa performing skillful, impressive swimming moves while Sinon and Lisbeth were having a race from one edge of the pool to the other. Sinon seemed to have taken that way more seriously than Lisbeth and her constant remarks during that race showed her competitive attitude. Kirito and Strea were not with us; I guess they had other things to do that day.

At first, it felt kinda weird to hang out with all those girls Kirito had cheated on me (and kept cheating on me) with. But, in the end, I realized it's all in your head. I was wearing a white bikini with red stripes. Leafa's bikini was white, Sinon's was black (I'm telling you, this girl has a thing for that color) and Lisbeth's was red.

At some point, Leafa swam to me and, resting her elbows on the tiles next to me, offered me a smile. 'Zup, girl?' she greeted me. I shrugged.

Leafa got her upper body out of the water and had a seat on the tiles, next to me, with her legs still in the water. 'Look at Sinon ridiculing herself as always,' she sighed, annoyed, watching the race. I giggled. We stayed like that for a while, sitting next to each other, swinging our legs and gazing, sometimes at Sinon trying to convince Lisbeth to go for another round, sometimes at the wall opposite us.

Suddenly, I felt Leafa's foot rubbing against mine underwater. I turned to her, shocked. 'Leafa, what are you doing?' I asked.

'What?' the blondie shrugged innocently. 'Don't you like foot cuddling?'

I lowered my eyes and opened my mouth in confusion. Meanwhile, Leafa's foot had ascended and was now rubbing my calf. 'Umm, Leafa, is this... going somewhere?' I asked awkwardly.

'Why does everything have to go somewhere?' Leafa retorted. 'Stop making plans all the time, Asuna. You never know how things might turn out. When life throws a nice moment at you, just enjoy it.'

I gulped. Truth be told, I was really enjoying this. I raised my eyes and looked at Leafa. I admit she's one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Those gargantuan boobs, that blonde hair, which remains gorgeous even after her swimming underwater, that soft, white skin, that attractive smile.

Until that moment, I had never had any lesbian thoughts in my life. It had never occurred to me that I might get interested in a girl that way someday. Then again, before the events of this fanfic, it had never occurred to me that I would ever be cool with my boyfriend cheating on me either. Leaf was right. You never know how things might turn out!

And so, I gave in to the pleasure. And I didn't resist either when Leafa leaned, wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me! I wrapped my arms around her waist and we engaged into a make out session.

At some point, I heard a female voice (can't tell whether it was Lisbeth's or Sinon's): 'Umm, girls, what are you doing?' It seemed our two friends had got out of the pool, our action having attracted their attention. Both Leafa and I were too absorbed by the pleasure to interrupt what we were doing and reply.

We removed our respective legs from the water and lay down on the floor sideways, facing each other. We started removing each other's bikinis while exploring each other's bodies. I leant and tried to remove Leafa's bikini bottom while groping and kissing her legs and belly; at the same time, Leafa had leant and was trying to undo my bikini top while groping and kissing my back. When both my bikini top and her bikini bottom were off, we switched roles; now I was removing her bikini top while she was removing my bikini bottom.

By the time we both were nude, we had ended up in scissoring, the king (or should I say queen) of all lesbian positions. But what had happened with our two female friends? We hadn't heard of them in a while. It seemed that thought occurred to both of us simultaneously, for we both interrupted our fun and turned our respective heads. We were surprised to see that, having got jealous of how good a time we had, Lisbeth and Sinon had also got nude in the meantime and were now enjoying their own scissoring session. All four of us exchanged looks and burst into laughter. Then each couple refocused on their own fun.

With Leafa's amazing leg over mine, I had leant and was playing with her gigantic boobs. (Gosh, I envy her for that size!) At the same time, she was fingering me while also rubbing her vagina against mine, doubling the pleasure. Not wanting to be unfair to her, I took one hand from her boobs and began fingering her as well.

When we were about to climax, I gripped her shoulders with both my hands (thankfully, her amazing physical strength prevented us from collapsing, which would ruin our scissoring position) while she gripped my boobs, driving me over the edge. We closed our eyes, raised them to the ceiling, wailing simultaneously in our orgasm.

We collapsed, me on top of her. We stayed like that for a while, panting and casually watching Sinon's and Lisbeth's session, them climaxing and collpasing soon after.

We had two more rounds, changing partners every time! Next round, I scissored with Lisbeth while Leafa was scissoring with Sinon. The blonde and the brunette, true to their love/hatred relationship, kept exchanging insults even during their sexual session! Last round, I was paired up with Sinon and Leafa with Lisbeth.

After the third round, all three of us exhausted, we collapsed on our backs. We stayed like that for quite a while, lying in a supine position on the tile floor, next to one another, nude, staring at the ceiling and panting happily.

'You know what I have just realized, girls?' I initiated conversation at some point. I stayed silent, expecting someone to ask.

'What?' Lisbeth asked.

'That, now that we have screwed one another, and with Kirito having screwed all three of us, officially, everybody in our group has fucked everybody in our group!' I declared.

We shared giggles. A new silence followed.

'Do you want to hear something even funnier, girls?' Leafa said at some point and then, just as I had done earlier, stopped and waited for someone to ask.

'Just say it,' Sinon sighed in annoyance.

Leafa turned to her for a moment and stuck out her tongue. Then she went back to looking at the ceiling and said: 'Strea is the only person in our group that has never had sex, and yet she's the only of us that has ever got pregnant!'

For some reason, I found that really funny at that moment. And so did everybody else around. We all burst into laughter, me sitting up and leaning over, Leafa raising her knees and repeatedly slamming her soles against the floor, Lisbeth turning sideways and wiping a tear, Sinon turning face down and slamming one fist against the floor. Ahh, good times!


	13. Siblings time (part 1)

With my backpack on my back, I was crossing my houses yard. And, when I say house, I mean my parents' house; the place I was born and raised! Yes, I was back for Christmas holidays. I'd missed this place so much. I looked around, as if I saw everything there for the first time. I couldn't wait to see my family's reaction when they saw I was back. I'd missed dad, mom, even my annoying little sister, Suguha. Suguha has black, middle length hair and eyes the same color.

Speaking of which, there she was, sitting at the patio. The weather was no longer hot like in the summer, but it was still far from normal winter cold (would winter ever come at last that year?), so my sister was wearing shorts that left her beautiful legs exposed, though her red blouse was long sleeved.

She was eating something. When she saw me approaching, the surprise caused her to start choking on the muffin she had been eating. She was moving... as if she was doing sit ups really fast... holding her neck... her legs flailing.

I had to admit she was hot moving like that. Wait, did I just call my sister hot? And why wasn't I running to save her?

Brought back to reality by that last thought, I ran to her rescue. I pushed the carton of her juice towards her. She grabbed it and drank it to her heart's content.

* * *

Later, with my sister having recovered from that unpleasant experience, we were sitting together on the edge of the patio floor. 'Not the ideal reunion after all those months, huh?' I joked.

Suguha blushed. 'Just shut up and tell me how it was at your new school,' she asked.

'If I shut up, how can I tell you?' I raised an eyebrow playfully. 'Make up your mind, Sugu.'

She rolled her eyes.

'Okay, just kidding, I'll tell you,' I laughed.

And so, Suguha sat on my lap, just like when we were kids and I would tell her stories, waiting to hear about all my experiences at my new school. I couldn't wait to see her face when she heard her once shy, nerdish brother had turned into a chick magnet, tee hee hee.

I told her everything. Well, almost everything. For instance, I left out the part about Asuna being kidnapped, for obvious reasons. As Suguha listened, she constantly changed expressions, showing her surprise. She was impressed, I could tell!

At some point, without realizing it, I placed my hand on her leg. No, I did not mean anything sexual; that was an innocent gesture I would often do when we were kids and she was sitting on my lap. However, this time, I soon realized that that same gesture made me feel weird in my crotch. As soon as I realized this, I removed my hand from her silky leg.

To my enormous surprise, she took my hand and put it back on her lower limb! 'SUGUHA!' I snapped. 'What are you...'

'Following your example, bro,' she winked. 'Your stories from your first high school semester inspired me. I no longer feel ashamed to embrace my sexuality, to pursue the pleasure I deserve.'

'And you have to do all this with your brother?' I cried, still shocked.

'Why not?' she shrugged.

'Because incest is wrong,' I sighed, feeling stupid for even having to make this clear.

'Why?' she shrugged again.

'Because...' I paused. Come to think of it, I couldn't think of any satisfactory answer. I had been raised, like everybody, with the notion that incest was wrong. But, come to think of it, what wrong is there with that?

If the preceding months had taught me something, it was that life would be simpler and more beautiful if we didn't impose so many rules on our sex lives.

But still, could I really be interested in Suguha that way? We had spent so many innocent, childlike times all our lives. Though I had to admit she had really grown up since I last saw her. It seemed like I had left a child behind only to find a woman upon my return.

Before I could ponder the above any further, I heard the voice of my mom, who was returning from shopping: 'KIRITO CHAN!' She dropped her groceries in surprise.

* * *

Later, the three of us were sitting at the dining room's table and eating. Dad was missing for business outside of the town. He wouldn't be back before the end of Christmas holidays and me leaving for the academy again. Oh, well...

'So, Kirito, tell me about your days at that school,' my mom asked enthusiastically. 'I want to hear everything!'

Mom is a sweet woman in her late thirties with black hair, usually tied in buns. She's almost always dressed in dull colors.

'Yes, Kirito, tell us everything,' my little sister agreed, giving me a meaningful look. She leant forward and rested her head on her palms.

'Well,' I chuckled, trying to think of the best way to start my storytelling in a mode appropriate for my mother. Suddenly, I felt something under the table. It was Suguha's bare foot! She had driven it undeneath my trousers and was rubbing my shin and calf with it.

I bit my lip, lost in the pleasure for a moment. The next moment, I blushed, remembering that that specific moment was totally unsuitable for something like that.

'Umm. Kirito, is everything okay?' mom asked.

'Yes!' I snapped and abruptly leant forward. 'I was just trying to think of how to begin.' My mischievous sister giggled.

'So,' I tried again. 'As opposed to what I initially believed, everybody there was really friendly and understanding...' My sister leant back in her chair. I eyed her for a moment, but I deduced that was just a random movement, so I continued: '... and everybody tried to make me feel welcome and I made a lot of good friends who always have my back...'

My eyes bulged. I felt my sister's foot on my crotch! So that was why she had leant back. That little demon! I was trying to maintain discussion so that everything would seem normal to mom, but my mind had got paralyzed. Unable to think of what to say next, I began, in desperation, to repeat the same stuff: '... and everybody tried to make me feel welcome, and they always have my back...'

'You already said that,' my sister remarked, with a mischievous smile, casually placing her hands behind her head, still leaning back in her chair.

I glared at her. The next moment, my glare turned into shock. Suguha had lifted her other foot as well and she was now using her two feet to lower my pants and underpants! I felt my manhood being released to its full glory under the table! I leant back in my chair.

Desperate not to let my mom suspect anything, I tried to keep talking, but all I managed was to mix my words: '... and everybody was welcome and they always had me back...'

Suguha squeezed my dick's tip between the ball of her foot and her toes.

'All in all,' I gulped, 'this school is a really exciting experience.'

Suguha used her other foot to massage my testicles. Meanwhile, with her first foot, she started rubbing my penis more forcefully, keeping its tip squeezed between her ball and toes.

I continued talking: 'I mean a really exciting experience. I learn a lot of stuff there and everything there is just... AWESOME!'

I shot forward as my dick released its sperm, which soaked my sister's sole. I closed my eyes and whispered: 'So awesome.'

Finally, my sister released my reproductive organ from her tyrannical grip. I heard her giggling and wiping her foot on the carpet under the table. I raised my pants and opened my eyes.

'Wow. I'm glad you like your new school so much,' my mom commented, impressed.


	14. Siblings time (part 2)

That night, I had a torrid sleep. Suguha invaded even my dreams! I dreamt that her and my minds had somehow got trapped in a virtual reality world created by a psychotic genius, whereas our real bodies stayed back in real world, and we stayed trapped there for 2 years. Lol, virtual reality games; where does my subconscious come up with that stuff? It's so cliche and nonsensical at the same time that I bet that, if anyone ever decided to produce a cartoon based on that idea, it would be an epic failure.

Eventually, my dream became of sexual nature. I dreamt that Suguha and I, having got bored of battling monsters in that virtual reality world, decided to engage in... other activities. I felt pleasure. That pleasure woke me up. And then, I realized in horror the reason that my dream had suddenly gone sexual. Suguha was really here! She had sneaked in my bedroom while I was sleeping, lowered my underpants and was now giving me a blowjob.

'SUGUHA!' I sat up.

With the blankets pulled away, her awesome, half naked body was on full display. Her underwear (bra and underpants) was a pale red color with crimson stripes. She was on her knees, her hands used to facilitate the fellatio. Her ass was kinda raised and occasionally moved in a provocative manner.

Suguha raised her eyes to me, without interrupting what she was doing, and gave me an innocent look.

'Suguha, stop it,' I demanded. Or at least that was what I intended to make it sound like, but the tone of voice that finally came out of my mouth made it sound more like a desperate plea.

I needed to stop her, to find the mental and moral strength to push her away. But it was so good! So, when I finally mustered the strength to place my hand on her head, instead of pushing her away... I moved her head downward to drive my dick deeper in her throat.

I lost myself in the sensation. Her one hand was massaging my balls. Her other hand was keeping my penis stable. Her lips were moving back and forth. Her tongue was caressing the tip of my manhood.

As much as I enjoyed this, I didn't want to do it all the way to orgasm. So I took the initiative, removed my dick from her mouth and, much to her pleasant surprise, positioned her so that she was riding me. I quickly undid her bra.

My eyes widened for a second. Man, my little baby sister had developed more than I thought. What had mom been feeding her while I was away? Her boobs were almost as large as Leafa's! I started playing with them, groping their skin, pinching their sensitive nipples (which caused sis to raise her eyes to the ceiling and cry in pleasure) and kissing the cleavage.

Finally, I lay her on the mattress and started removing her underpants. 'Hurry, bro, I can't wait,' she giggled and squealed, frantically moving her legs to help me get rid of the last garment on her body.

When it was off, I removed my own pants too (thankfully, I was not wearing anything else, so I did not need to spend any more time undressing), leaned towards the drawer and took out a condom.

'Why do you need that?' Suguha giggled.

'To protect my stupid, immature baby sis from unwanted consequences of her mischievous actions,' I answered with a wink and put the rubber on.

I got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me. We started thrusting. We were crying and moaning in pleasure, not being afraid of waking up our mother; she's a pretty heavy sleeper.

Eventually, the pleasure became so much for us to handle that we started rolling around, from one side of the bed to the other, without falling off, miraculously! At some point, we stayed with her on top of me and her upper body dropped on mine. 'Spank me, bro,' she asked me while we were thrusting, when she managed to speak among our kisses. 'I've been a really naughty sister.'

I moved one hand and slapped her ass, which was pretty well developed like her breasts. This elicited a moan from her. I kept spanking (without interrupting my thrusts) until her buttcheeks were red.

'I'M CUMMING!' she screamed.

'Me too!' I growled. 'Let's do it together.'

We wailed in our climax. My sister got off me. We were now lying next to each other, staring at the ceiling, panting in an attempt to recover.

Finally, we turned to each other, hugged and started a cuddling session. If someone saw that cuddling scene, it would seem an innocent moment between siblings to them, if we weren't naked and they didn't know what we had done before, that is!

My sister eventually got bored of the sweet silence and initiated conversation. 'I can't begin to describe to you how awesome I feel now that I am sexually emancipated,' she declared. 'I can't wait for my future experiences. I want to live great moments with lotsa great guys.'

'Don't get hasty, baby sis,' I chuckled and kissed her hair. 'Just because you started having sexual urges does not mean you're old enough and ready to handle anything that might come up. Boys can be tricky sometimes and you might end up hurt. Wait until you have finished middle school.'

'But how am I supposed to ease my urges until then?' she complained playfully.

'Well, that's why I'm here,' I chuckled again and playfully pinched her nose. 'Until you are mature enough to pursue this kind of relationships with boys, you will be getting your relief with your loving brother, nice and safe!'

She closed her eyes, smiled and made herself comfortable in my arms, purring. 'And, when I start high school, I'll get my own harem, like you,' she added with confidence.

I glared at her. Having sensed my glare somehow, she opened her eyes and glared back. 'What?' she asked. 'So, when you, a boy, get a harem of girls, it's okay, but if I, a girl, get a harem of boys, I'm devil incarnate? That's really sexist, sir!'

'What am I gonna do with you?' I sighed and facepalmed.

'Fuck me again?' she offered.

I chuckled. 'On it,' I snapped the very next moment, pulled the blanket back and fully covered us with it. We started going at it again, under the cover this time, the blanket's motion and our giggles making it pretty obvious to any watcher what we were doing.

* * *

Our Christmas holidays were wonderful. My sister and I did the deed really often, pretty much whenever we were away from mom's supervision. Our most naughty moment was one time we went to the mall for christmas shopping, my sister dressed as Santa Claus, in a red hood, a red jacket, a red skirt and red stockings (winter cold had finally started hitting the town, so girls could no longer go out with their legs bare). At some point during that excursion, we isolated ourselves in one of the restrooms' cubicles. I lifted her body easily (my working out sessions with Leafa had started paying off!), removed her underpants, tossed them away and she wrapped her legs around me. I fucked her with her Santa Claus outfit on!

The final day before I went back to school, she seemed kinda sad. To cheer her up, I promised her that, if she did well on her next semester's school report, I would give her a reward when I returned: I would fuck her so hard that she wouldn't even be able to remember her name. She got excited and promised me that she would get straight As!


	15. Child prodigy

It was a lovely winter morning in the academy. Asuna and I were chilling in her dorm room, having some time left before we had to leave for the courses. My red head was lying on her bed, in a prone position, supporting her torso with her elbows, casually swinging her raised legs, while she was browsing through a book. She was wearing only a white, sleeveless t shirt and underpants. She was so hot like that.

I couldn't help myself. I sneaked behind her and planted some kisses on her neck while gropping the part of her ass that her underpants left exposed and tapping my other hand's fingers against her raised sole. She turned to me and giggled. 'Weren't our three rounds last night enough for you?' she asked.

'Mmmm,' I moaned playfully. 'Is it my fault that you are so yummy? I just can't get enough of you!'

She shook her head negatively laughing. I started removing her underpants. 'You know, Asuna, I have never tried the rear door experience with you,' I said provocatively.

Her eyes widened. She grabbed my hands, stopping me from further pulling down her panties. 'Neither will you,' she replied. 'I'm not into the anal thing.'

'Pleasy,' I drawled.

'Kirito!' she snapped with a serious expression. 'I neither know nor want to know what you do with other girls. But, with me, you won't have anything other than normal, vaginal sex. Understood?'

'Yes, uncool ma'am,' I sighed and removed my hands from her ass. She stuck out her tongue and went back to her read.

'Oh, by the way,' I changed subject, 'have you heard of the new transfer student that is supposed to start attending today?'

'I think so,' she answered casually while reading the book, lazily crossing and uncrossing her raised calves. 'Rumors have it she's a 12 year old child prodigy that was promoted here from sixth grade, because her professors realized primary school has nothing to offer to her genius.'

'A kid from primary school among us?' I laughed. 'Oh, this will be fun.'

'Kirito!' Asuna turned and glared at me. 'Don't you dare to make her feel uncomfortable. If you make any rude joke in her presense, I'll beat your sorry ass!'

'That would be the best ass beating ever,' I commented, making my girlfriend roll her eyes.

'Boys will be boys,' she whispered and went back to her read.

* * *

Rumors hadn't been lying after all. Seven (that was the name of the transfer student) was a 12 year old genius indeed! She had grey hair and pink eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform as everyone else (suit and skirt), except hers was blue color. That was borderline against the rules, since we were supposed to wear black uniforms, but, then again, considering Leafa hadn't been expelled for strolling around almost naked at times, I didn't think the precocious, new student would have any problem.

At first, Seven was a lone wolf, not because the other students considered her age a problem, but because she had an arrogant attitude and looked down on us all. Leafa, that blonde extrovert, was the first person who somehow managed to near her. Soon, she introduced her to us too, so Seven became a member of our group, though she didn't totally abandon the habit of making sarcastic comments whenever one of us showed ignorance of a study/science field.

* * *

One day, Seven invited me to come to her dorm room and study with her after school. So there I was in the afternoon, knocking her door, wearing my school uniform (suit and trousers in my case). Seven opened, wearing her school uniform too. 'Welcome to my abode,' she smiled at me kindly. I chuckled. Despite her constantly arrogant attitude, sometimes I just couldn't help being amused at her precocious, sophisticated nature.

She offered me a glass of juice (such manners!) and we sat at her spacious desk to study. I admit that studying with her was really helpful. And, surprisingly, that time, she avoided sarcastic comments whenever I said something stupid because of my ignorance.

When we were done, hours later, Seven leant back in her chair and stretched. 'That was a good mental workout,' she commented with a smile.

I chuckled heartily. 'Anyway, thanks for everything, Seven,' I said. 'Now I'd better go.'

'Huh?' the girl stopped stretching and raised an eyebrow. 'So is that all I am to you? A machine of knowledge that helps you pass your exams?'

'No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that,' I raised my hands, palms open, panicked. 'I just assumed that, after all those hours, you don't want me around any longer and I wouldn't like to be rude and abuse your hospitality.'

'Stay some more if you wish,' she said in a soothing tone of voice and stood up.

She sat on her bed and crossed her legs with grace an adult woman wouldn't be ashamed of. 'Care to join me for a chat?' she patted on the spot next to her.

'Umm... sure, why not?' I said, surprised.

I sat next to her. We chatted about trivial stuff for a while. It was really fun. Seven had really come to surprise me that afternoon. It seemed that, if you got to know her better, she was more than just an arrogant know-it-all; she can also be a relaxed, normal person that needs a break from being perfect.

'You know, Kirito,' she said at some point. 'I love learning stuff and expanding my horizons. I really do! But, apart from the needs of the mind, there are also the needs of the body.'

'What... what do you mean?' I stuttered, not daring to assume that she meant what I thought she meant! (Whoah, that was a long sentence!)

'Don't play stupid,' she got a serious expression. 'I know you're stupid compared to my genius, just like everybody else, but you're not as mentally incapable as Strea either, so you can perfectly understand what I mean!' She raised her little hand and caressed my neck while she was moving closer to me. Her perfume was intoxicating.

It had never occurred to me that I would ever be interested in that way in a preteen girl. Not that I ever believed into that 'age of consent' thing; as long as everybody has fun and nobody gets hurt, age doesn't matter. It was just that I was shocked because I had never anticipated I would ever feel pedophilia urges. Then again, I had never anticipated I would ever meet a little girl as gorgeous as Seven either.

As I processed all the above in my head, Seven was leaning to kiss me. Oh, my god, it would really happen! I would kiss a primary school age female!

With her soft, little hands around my neck, Seven joined her lips to mine. I hugged her, tenderly, careful not to put too much force, which could hurt her frail, 12 year old body. We dropped our bodies on the mattress while making out. Seven broke the kiss. 'Undress me,' she whispered.

I descended to next to the edge of the bed and started removing her dark blue stockings, slowly revealing her little, silky legs, which I was more than happy to grope and kiss.

I drove my hand under her skirt and removed her panties, which were pink, with teddy bear designs on! I fingered her tight, hairless pussy for a while, until she grabbed my hand and pulled it away. 'This is not what I initiated this for,' she glared at me. 'If I wanted masturbation, I could do it myself. I have done it millions of times in my life!'

'Y-yes, ma'am,' I gulped.

I removed her light blue skirt, her suit, which was the same color, and the white shirt she was wearing underneath. And so, she was left nude. Her breasts were barely large enough to be visible, which was why she did not need to wear a bra yet.

I stood up and revered her beauty for a while. 'Wow!' I whispered. The undeveloped body of a loli can be attractive indeed, in a different way from an adult, voluptuous figure like Leafa.

Seven turned into a lateral lying position and impatiently tapped her fingers on the mattress. 'So, do you intend to just sit there and stare like a mentally incapable person or what?' she asked.

This brought me back to reality. I started undressing hastily and, soon, I was nude. Seven eyed my erect manhood. 'Bring your copulatory organ here,' she ordered, beckoning with her finger.

That moment, an important thought crossed my mind. My eyes widened. 'Umm, I have no condoms,' I laughed awkwardly. 'I'll go fetch some from my dorm room. Just wait here...'

'Condoms?' Seven interrupted me. 'You mean prophylactics? Like these?' And, with those words, she moved to the drawer next to her bed, took out a Hello Kitty pencil case and emptied its contents. Along with pencils and erasers, some condom wrappers fell!

'Very useful tools,' the girl commented as she took one and got on her knees, opening the wrapper deliberately. 'When used correctly, they can be up to 98% effective in preventing undesired gestation.' Lol, once more, she couldn't help showing off her knowledge.

I got on the bed too, on my knees like her. 'So,' I laughed awkwardly, 'do you know how to...'

'Of course I do!' she snapped, shooting me another glare. 'Just because I have never copulated does not mean I did not bother doing something as simple as reading the instructions paper.'

With impressive ease, she pinched the rubber's tip and unrolled it on my shaft in seconds. Then she lay down on her back and looked at me meaningfully. 'Come on,' she said, imperatively but also seductively.

I lowered my upper body and started kissing her neck, eliciting childlike moans from her. I descended to her breastless chest and, finally, to her cute belly, planting kisses along the way.

Suddenly, she surprised me by turning me over so that she was now on top. I felt her little hands exploring my chest. I closed my eyes and moaned. She lowered her body and started planting kisses on my torso, as I had done to hers before.

'Enough procrastination,' she said determinedly and raised her upper body, riding me cowgirl style. She took my penis and drove it into her womanhood (or should I say girlhood, since, technically, she wasn't a woman yet).

I began thrusting, gently. 'Do it like you mean it!' Seven snapped. 'Just because I'm 12 does not mean I cannot withstand some force.' I made my thrusts more forceful. Seven raised her closed eyes to the ceiling and started letting out childlike cries while stroking my chest with her palms.

Not wanting her first time to be an unpleasant experience, like my own first time, I was determined to wait for her to cum before I did. At some point, she started screaming: 'It's happening! My vaginal walls are swelling with blood. My uterus muscles are contracting. My labia is changing hue. My clitoris is retracting in its hood.'

I couldn't really understand her scientific jabberwocky, but, from the context, I could easily make out she had just orgasmed. At last, it was my turn to get my relief! However, Seven had different ideas. 'Don't ejaculate yet,' she glared at me. I stopped thrusting, just out of curiosity to see what else that child was up to. She got off me, holding the base of the condom while removing my penis from her vagina. (Wow, she had really memorized every single rule written on a condom instructions paper!) She took her pink, stuffed bunny doll that was placed on a pillow at the top of her bed and lay down sideways, hugging it, facing me. 'Shower us with your gonad's product, Kirito,' she demanded in the tone of voice of a spoiled child. 'Both of us!'

I took off the condom, jacked off for a second and released my load all over Seven and her bunny. I collapsed with a smile of felicity. Seven kept staring me, hugging her doll, with an innocent expression; a scene that would look lovely and innocent indeed, was it not for the girl's nudity and the sperm stains on her and her bunny.

* * *

Edit: You know what I just realized, guys? Seven's name is kinda ironic, considering she's the seventh girl I have screwed, counting Asuna, Leafa, Sachi, Lisbeth, Sinon and Suguha. Funny, huh?


	16. Cougar rejuvenated

With a bouquet of flowers in my hand, I approached the door of the principal's room. Yes, I was visiting Quinella, the scary, old woman who was running that institute and whom no student really liked. I had heard she was sick. I had also heard no student had bothered visiting her or shown any concern about her health. Not very kind of them!

A security guard was standing next to the door. Lol, security guard! Who does she think she is? Okay, I'm cutting it out; no matter her attitude, she was still a person with health problems at that time and she needed some support. 'What do you want, mister?' the guard eyed me. 'Miss Quinella feels really weak today and does not wish to see anyone.'

I showed him the buoquet. 'I brought these for the headmaster,' I explained with a polite smile.

'I'll see whether she wants to see you,' he sighed and went in for a moment. 'Okay, you can pass,' he said when he came out.

And so, I went into Quinella's chamber. I looked around. It was an old fashioned room with grey walls. Her king size, four poster bed was prominent in there.

Quinella was lying in her bed, wearing a purple, night gown. She would constantly cough. 'These are for you, miss Quinella,' I said, placing the flowers on the drawer desk. 'I heard you did not feel well today and I was worried.'

'You're so kind, my beloved lad,' she smiled at me. I realized that was the first time I saw her smile! 'You're the only one who cares whether I'm alive or dead.'

'Don't say that!' I tried to cheer her up.

'Though I have to tell you,' she continued, 'it doesn't make any real difference. I can feel it that my end is near.'

'Please, don't talk like that,' I gently held her wrinkled, aged hand.

'Don't try to cheer me up with lies,' she chuckled, which caused her to cough and spit a disgusting amount of thick saliva in a glass on the drawer desk. (Eww, maybe I should have left out that detail!) 'I'm 92 years old. Let's face it, it will happen sooner or later. And I'm glad that, before I pass away, I have the chance to talk to someone. Someone who truly cares.'

'What is it? You can tell me anything!' I looked her in her purple eyes, the only remnant of her youth.

'I have accomplished a lot in my life, lad,' she started opening her heart. 'I regret only one thing: having forgotten to truly live!'

Quinella told me that she was a virgin! Needless to say I was flabbergasted. She told me about her childhood and youth. Raised in a conservative, religious enviroment, she was taught the notion that anything sexual is demonic. Alas, since she started having urges, since her early teenagehood, she tried to repress them. For countless decades, she successfully repressed her desire to have sex, even her desire to jack off! That's how much she feared God's judgement.

By the time she realized what her parents had taught her was bullshit, she was over 90 years old. It was too late to live her missed sexuality. She burst into tears as she told me all the above. My eyes got wet. God is not like that, God wants us to have sex, to enjoy our bodies and he is happy when we do so. I was so sad that that woman believed the lies of religions and missed so many of the blessings she could've otherwise got.

'I'm so sorry,' I said, holding her repulsive hand. 'Is there anything I can do for you? I will do anything!'

'Well, maybe there is...' she mumbled. Right after that, she stopped and negatively shook her head. 'No no no, what am I thinking? I could never ask a kind hearted person like you for something like that.'

'TELL ME!' I snapped. 'I'll do anything!'

Quinella got off her bed, with great difficulty, pressed a secret switch on the wall and led me to a secret chamber. There, she kept all stuff she had invented in her life and hadn't managed to get a patent for yet. Among them, there was a laser rifle. 'If two people are shot by that laser ray simultaneously,' she explained, 'their bodies exchange physical ages!' She started crying again. She told me how much she craved to get her youth back, just one more time, just to live a sexual experience. She promised she would give the borrowed youth back right after she had lived that. I agreed, with no hesitation, to be her parnter during that sexual experience. Now all that was left to do was find someone willing to part with their youth for a while!

* * *

I called my crew to my room to fill them in: Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth and Sinon. I left out Strea and Seven, since I could never ask a person in Strea's mental condition or a 12 year old girl to do something like that.

'So,' I said in the end, 'I was wondering whether any of you wants to help that old lady feel some happiness before... you know...'

Silence. I couldn't tell much from the girls' expressions. Darn, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

'It's okay,' I sighed. 'I understand you are freaked out and none of you wants to take that chance. I can't blame you. Let's just forget about everything I said and...'

Suddenly, Asuna jumped to her feet. 'I'll do it!' she said determinedly.

My eyes widened in a pleasant shock. 'Thanks, Asuna. That means a lot,' I whispered, hand on my chest.

* * *

We had to hurry; Quinella didn't seem to have much time left. We went to her chamber and the security guard let us pass. We both were wearing our school uniforms.

My girlfriend and the old lady exchanged smiles. 'So you are the one who will make this sacrifice?' Quinella asked rhetorically. 'I want to thank you in advance, from the bottom of my heart, miss Asuna.'

'You're welcome,' the redhead answered kindly.

Asuna and I helped Quinella get up and sit on the edge of the bed. Asuna sat next to her. Quinella was trembling, her old age having barely left her enough strength to even stay in a sitting position.

I aimed the rifle at the two ladies. 'Are you ready?' I asked. Both women nodded. I fired the ray!

I was awed at the process that started taking place before my eyes. Quinella's long, ghost white hair was turning purple. The wrinkles on her skin were vanishing. She was being transformed into a beauty goddess! In the meantime, Asuna was ageing rapidly, gaining decades in a span of seconds! Her red hair turned ghost white, her face was wrecked by deep and long furrows.

Finally, the process was over! Quinella was now a teenager whereas Asuna was an appalingly ugly, 90 year old woman. The rejuvenated girl closed her eyes, raised them to the ceiling, gripped the mattress with her returned youth's strength and sighed. 'Ahh, it feels so good to be young again.' Her voice was softer and way more lovely than before.

Asuna fell off the bed, not having enough strength to remain standing anymore. Quinella and I helped her and positioned her aged, frail body on a chair. 'Ouch, my back really hurts,' she moaned, her voice hoarse, nothing like what her younger self sounded like.

'That's what old age does, sweetie,' Quinella giggled. Why had the principal said that? That comment was rude and uncalled for, especially towards a girl that had just made the ultimate sacrifice for her! But maybe I was thinking too much.

'You don't mind if I watch. Right?' Asuna giggled. Or at least that's what she tried to do, for, soon, her giggle turned into a cough. I instantly grabbed the glass from the drawer desk and brought it under Asuna's mouth, in order to collect the huge amount of disgusting phlegm she spat out.

When that unfortunate incident was over, Quinella and I turned to each other. 'It's time, lad,' she whispered and let her night gown fall on the floor. My eyes bulged when I saw that she was wearing nothing underneath as well as how beautiful her rejuvenated, nude body was.

We walked to each other. I really wanted to do this, not just to help Quinella. Our lips joined. As we made out, my hands were slowly descending across her lovely back, until they reached her glutes, which I squeezed with a moan of pleasure in her mouth.

I broke the kiss and started descending across her front side as well, kissing her delicate neck, her amazing boobs, her silky belly, until I reached her womanhood. I had never performed oral before, but I was so lost in the moment that, this time, I did that too! I started kissing and sucking her vagina, eliciting moans from her. It tasted like divine honey!

Quinella walked with grace to the bed and lay down in a lateral position. 'Undress, son,' she said softly.

I removed my clothes and got on the bed too. We hugged, our legs tangling and began making out again. We were now rolling around on the bed, making out wildly, in each other's arms, with our lower limbs tangled.

Eventually, our bodies parted and I leant towards our clothes. 'What are you doing?' Quinella asked, curious.

'Just a moment,' I laughed awkwardly. 'I need to get a condom from my trousers' pocket.'

'We don't need one,' Quinella stated. 'I will become old again when all this is over.'

'I know,' I stroked the back of my head. 'But... you know... I have promised to Asuna that I will never cheat on her without a rubber and...'

I paused and turned to Asuna for confirmation. She smiled at me and nodded. 'Go ahead,' she said. 'Since this is a really special occasion, just this once, I will allow you to go at it without one!'

A wide smile of joy was formed on my face. I forgot about the rubber and turned back to Quinella. I got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me as I inserted my manhood into her womanhood. Gosh, this was the first time my genitalia touched the genitalia of a girl other than Asuna! Perhaps this could be considered the true first time I cheated on her. (Do you know the 'it's not cheating if you use a condom' joke, which has produced so many memes on the Internet?)

The sex was awesome, for both of us. After our simultaneous climax and me emptying an enormous load of cum in her rejuvenated pussy, Quinella and I collapsed next to each other, exhausted. I looked at her, smiling and panting. 'Wow,' I commented. 'That was something! I'm drained!'

'Don't worry, sweetheart,' she giggled as she stood up. 'We will recover soon enough. Young bodies recover pretty fast.'

'We?' I raised an eyebrow. Had she forgotten she wouldn't stay young for long?

'You see, sweetie,' Quinella continued, taking the rifle in her hands and examining it with an enigmatic smile, 'I see no reason to give the youth back.'

With those words, she broke the rifle into two with her knee! (WTF, do all girls in that academy have super strength or something?)

I gasped in horror. 'NOOO,' Asuna screamed and tried to reach for the rifle, only to fall off the chair and end up on the floor, unable to get up.

I glared at the female asshole. She called the security guard. 'Did you call, miss Quinella?' he asked casually, not showing surprise at her being young. (Did he know about this all along?)

'Yes, dear,' the principal answered, not ashamed of her nude body. 'Take those two out of my room.'


	17. Slaying the demon

The scene when the security guard kicked us out of the room is too unpleasant to describe in detail. He also threw out of the room my clothes (at least I could get dressed instead of going all the way back to my dorm room naked) and the fragments of the rifle; Quinella called out that she let us keep the broken gun as 'something to remember her by'.

I had a really hard time taking Asuna back to her room; she was too old and weak to even walk, so I had to practically drag her fallen body back. Students around who lay eyes on us would wonder who Asuna was, unable to recognize her aged version.

The next day, Asuna missed the courses of course, being in no condition to attend. I tried all day to find help, but no teacher wanted to get involved, be it because they didn't believe the magic rifle story or because they were afraid of Quinella firing them.

And now, here we were, in Asuna's room, trying to help her: Me, Leafa, Sinon, Lisbeth and Seven; Strea had been there too, but we did not manage to explain to her that that old lady was Asuna, no matter how hard we tried, so, in the end, she left the room in confusion, Seven rolling her eyes at the purplehead's stupidity.

My once redhead girlfriend was lying on her bed, face down, wearing her pink nightgown, which made her look so sexy back when she still had her young body. She was crying: 'I had so many dreams for my life. And now it's all over.' Her crying was interrupted when she felt another piercing pain in her back. She clutched that spot with her disfigured (due to old age) hand. 'GOSH, it really hurts!' she cried. 'I can't take this pain anymore.'

'You shouldn't have accepted to do that. You should have known it was too dangerous,' Leafa scolded her.

Lisbeth glared at the blonde girl, making her blush. 'Sorry,' the blondie said, moving her lips without using her voice.

I kneeled next to my recumbent girlfriend and caressed her depressingly white hair. 'Asuna, don't give in to despair,' I said to her. 'I will find a way to restore you to your former self.'

'And what if you don't?' Asuna eyed me. 'Will you keep standing by my side as I am?'

It took me one second to answer. 'Yes, I will,' I nodded, trying to sound confident. The truth, though, is that, deep inside, I really doubted myself. Could I really do this? Could such a scenario really work? Asuna was appalingly ugly as she was and I had to muster all my willpower to even look her in her disgusting, 90 year old face at that moment without unconsciously turning my eyes elsewhere.

'What are you doing there, Seven?' Sinon sighed, annoyed, at some point. 'Even at such a time, all you care about is your scientific stuff? You could at least pretend to feel some sympathy!'

Ignoring the brunette's comments, Seven turned to us and showed us something: 'TA DAAA!' she cried. 'You can congratulate me, fellows.' Our jaws dropped (except Asuna's, because she did not have the physical strength to take such an expression). What Seven was showing us was Quinella's rifle, good as new!

'But... what... how...' I managed to utter.

'Heh. After having examined its broken parts, it was easy for me to figure out how I could reconstruct it,' the precocious girl boasted. 'Even Quinella underestimated my genius!'

And so, we formulated a plan (with Asuna telling us to hurry, because she could not take that pain in her back anymore): We called Quinella to the room, claiming Asuna's last wish before her inevitable death in a few days was to talk to her one more time. Of course, the principal was more than happy to come and show off her newly acquired youth and beauty. For good measure, she took her bodyguard with her. Unfortunately for her, this didn't prevent Seven, who was hidden behind a curtain, from firing the ray at the right moment and restore the two women to their normal age.

Asuna jumped off the bed briskly. 'This feels so good,' she cried joyfully.

'NOOO,' Quinella screamed. The next moment, she clutched her chest and died of cardiac arrest.

Her bodyguard looked at us threateningly. Leafa and Sinon were about to gang up on him, but Asuna blocked their way with her arm. 'No. Leave him to me, girls. I owe him a beating!' she said with a lively smile. And, truly, she kicked his sorry ass, forcing him to run out of the room like a scared child!

I can't begin to describe to you how many times Asuna thanked Seven when all this was over.

* * *

That night, Asuna and I were sitting in my room's couch, watching tv, her wearing the same nightgown as in the previous scene. Myself, I was wearing a black t shirt and underpants the same color. Asuna was snuggled in my arms, purring in bliss, her legs perpendicularly to her body and her bare soles touching my calves. 'It's so good to be young again,' she said in a low voice.

I chuckled and kissed her hear, eliciting another purr from her.

At some point, during the tv commercial break, she raised her eyes to me. 'You know, Kirito,' she said. 'That experience made me realize that life's too short to say no all the time. So I decided to say yes to some stuff!'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Such as?' I asked with a curious smile.

Her expression became sultry. 'Do you still fancy the rear door idea?' she asked.

My eyes widened. I hastily removed my underpants and drove Asuna's newly rejuvenated body on the carpet, face down.

'Don't move,' I whispered, making her giggle.

I ran to the drawer next to my bed to grab a condom. (I know I don't use them with Asuna, but this was anal sex, and anal sex always requires rubbers, for obvious reasons!) I put it on, returned to where my babe was waiting for me, and started removing her underpants, eliciting more giggles from her.

I shoved my dick in her ass and we started thrusting, looking like retards, Asuna repeatedly slamming her foot bridges against the carpet. Soon, though, our giggles were replaced by cries, then our cries by screams, until we reached an intense climax.

We cuddled on the carpet. 'So,' Asuna sighed. 'The anal experience is not bad after all.'

I squealed, making a yeah sign with my fist.

'Just don't get too used to it, mister,' Asuna playfully slapped my fist. 'Just because we did it tonight does not mean it will become a regular thing between us.'

I playfully pouted. Asuna stuck out her tongue.

Closing this chapter, I have to admit I still feel a little sorry for Quinella. I pray for her to rest in peace.


	18. Swinging

Alice and I were lying on her bed, nude, chilling after our sexual session. She was facing me, lazily hugging her knees. Alice was a student of the academy and my new casual hookup. She was highly good looking, with long, blonde hair and blue eyes.

At some point, during our after sex chat, she mentioned Eugeo, her boyfriend! 'You have a boyfriend?' I cried in surprise, sitting up.

'Why not?' the blondie shrugged. 'We have an open relationship, just like you and Asuna. You can meet him if you want when he visits me in a few days.'

'How come?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Doesn't he have a school to attend?'

'Oh, they are having their spring break these days,' she explained.

'Ah, I see.'

Come to think of it, meeting that Eugeo guy was not a bad idea. I mean, I could use some male friends for a change.

* * *

Eugeo turned out to be a really nice guy. Like Alice, he had blond hair (of course his was shorter, since he was a boy) and blue eyes. I hanged out with him solo, as well as with him, Alice and Asuna at the same time, you know, in double dates. Eventually, the blonde couple brought up the idea of a swinging session! At first as a joke, later more seriously! I bet there was a time Asuna would have never agreed to something like that. But, after the incident with Quinella, she had become more open to new things. And so, we agreed!

* * *

We decided that the swinging session would take place at Asuna's place; being the daughter of a multi billionaire, she had been given the most spacious dorm room in the academy (money talks!) And so, the 'fateful' night, here the four of us were, on Asuna's couch, making out in pairs. Of course I was making out with Alice and Eugeo with Asuna. With her lovely hands underneath my school uniform suit, Alice was stroking my back, while I was holding her by the neck.

I descended to her lower limbs and removed her black (matching the school uniform) socks, revealing her feet, one of which I started groping and kissing.

I decided to turn to see how the other pair was doing for a moment. Asuna and Eugeo had already stripped to nudity and taken this to the carpet. They were making out with their legs tangled, Eugeo kissing Asuna's neck while groping her boob, Asuna leaning her head back and moaning in pleasure with her eyes closed.

'It seems they beat us to undressing,' Alice commented. 'Let's pick up the pace!'

I winked at her, put my hands under her skirt and removed her underpants. Surprised, I saw the message FUCK ME was on Alice's underpants as a unique design. I blushed. She winked at me. How can a girl with such a collected demeanor hide such a naughty side?

Motivated by that, I started removing her clothes fast. When she was nude, I reveled in her awesome body: I groped her boobs while sucking her nipples, I kissed her belly while groping her ribs and ass, I kissed her thighs while groping her calves.

I got on her and she wrapped her legs around me. We kept going like that for a while, making out and me groping her knee from time to time.

At some point, I turned to the other pair again, but I saw they were nowhere to be found. 'Aww, they beat us to the bedroom too,' Alice whined.

'We'll catch up,' I smiled determinedly. 'I'll carry you there bridal style.'

I was about to lift her when she took me by surprise. 'Wrong!' she snapped. 'It's me who will carry you bridal style.' She lifted my body with ease and took me to my official girlfriend's king size bed, which had enough room for two couples.

There, we saw Asuna riding Eugeo cowgirl style, them fucking like there was no tomorrow. The redhead turned to us and smiled. 'Help yourselves, guys,' she said among her pants and moans, flipping her head towards the drawer. On the drawer's desk, there was a bowl full of condoms, next to which there was an open wrapper that indicated the other two lovebirds had already helped themselves!

Alice lay me on the bed, put a condom on my erect member and got on top of me cowgirl style too. We started thrusting frantically while, right next to us, my true love and my male besty were doing the exact same thing!

At some point, Asuna and Alice exchanged meaningful glances, as if they had contacted telepathically. Next, they leaned towards each other and started making out. Eugeo and I, still pinned on the mattress and being fucked by each other's official girlfriends, widened our eyes in surprise and arousal.

It seems that, past a point, Eugeo could not take that arousal anymore; he wanted to be the one to do to Asuna's lips what Alice was doing instead at that moment. So he mustered the strength to sit up and turn the redhead over so that he was now on top. Asuna squealed and giggled in surprise.

Soon, I followed my male pal's example and turned Alice over. Now us men were on top of the girls. We kept fucking vigorously all the while. I was making out with Alice, feeling the taste of Asuna (whom she had kissed before) on her too. I bet Eugeo too could feel his official girlfriend's taste on the lips of mine, whom he was making out with at that moment.

Eventually, Alice 'managed' to take the upper hand again and force my back to the bed, riding me cowgirl style once more. This time, Asuna couldn't follow her example. So Asuna and I were now both lying on our backs. We turned to each other, giggled, shared a quick peck and foot cuddled for a while, as our blonde friends kept riding and fucking us.

'Guys, I've got a great idea,' I said at some point, somewhat loudly so that everyone in the room could hear me. 'Let's try to all cum at the same time!'

All four of us exchanged glances and giggles. 'It's worth a shot,' Eugeo said. The next moment, he blushed and specified: 'No pun with the word shot intended!' We all laughed again.

Over the rest of our fucking session, we tried to synchronize our movements, to make sure we would reach the ultimate quadruple simultaneous climax. Sometimes I was kising Alice, who was on top of me, sometimes I was kissing Asuna, who was next to me.

When all four of us were close to climaxing, Asuna and I held hands. Eugeo and Alice did the same. The room was flooded with the four screams of our well organized, simultaneous orgasm. Before the orgasm ended, Alice leant and joined her lips to Eugeo's, with my penis in her vagina, while I joined my lips to Asuna's, with Eugeo's penis in her vagina. It was an orgasmic masterpiece, a quadruple union that transcended our bodies, transcended this plane of existence. I imagined us floating in the starry space, nude and with our bodies tangled as we were at that moment.

And then, our four bodies parted. We collapsed next to one another, lying on our backs, panting and staring at the ceiling with smiles of bliss. Slowly and tentatively, we turned to one another. We exchanged silent looks for a while, as if it had just occurred to us that what we had done was the most gross and immoral thing in the world. And then... we burst into laughter all together!

We chatted for a while about trivial stuff, as if we were just four friends, as if that sex session between us had never happened. Until, at some point, Asuna mentioned the sex again by closing her eyes and turning sideways: 'Oh, God, I'm so spent after all this.'

'Me too,' Eugeo agreed. 'I don't think I could go at it again tonight.'

'Me three,' Alice agreed.

'Me four,' I agreed, everybody else rolling their eyes at how bad my pun was.

We stayed silent for a while. Awkward silence. Sexual tension was building up. We exchanged looks again. Oh, whom were we kidding? We giggled meaningfully. Too spent my ass!

I charged at Asuna while Eugeo charged at Alice. We had a round two, this time me paired up with Asuna and Eugeo with Alice. Of course we did not need condoms in the second round, since it was now every person with their respective true love.


	19. Vengeance

After my foursome night with Asuna, Alice and Eugeo, I felt unbeatable! I felt I could do anything I wished! I even felt brave enough to propose to Asuna even more daring stuff! Such as a slumber party orgy with all our female friends! And so it was arranged! The whole gang would meet up at Asuna's spacious room: Leafa, Sinon, Lisbeth, Strea and, of course, my true love, Asuna. I didn't invite Seven (though I bet she'd have been more than happy to come if I had) because I didn't want the other girls to find out about my sexual relationship with a 12 year old; I mean, they might freak out and report me to the police, and I have better things to do in my life than being daily raped by lifers in prison!

Alice and Eugeo had other plans that night. I don't know what exactly those plans were, it was none of my business anyway, but, considering it was the last night before Eugeo had to leave the academy, his school's spring break being almost over, I guessed they wanted to enjoy some romantic moments, just the two of them, as a vanilla couple.

In the afternoon, a few hours before the orgy night, I hung out with Eugeo for a while. Darn, I would miss him. I had really come to like that guy. Not just because he provided me with his beautiful girlfriend but also because he was a genuinely nice person. And he was the only male friend I had ever had. I almost cried.

To cheer me up, Eugeo offered me a beverage, which I didn't know what exactly was, but it tasted good nonetheless.

* * *

_Eugeo's POV..._

I made sure to give Kirito the potion a few hours before his planned orgy night with his girls. (Alice, who had eavesdropped on them, had told me about those plans of theirs.) The potion's effect would last only for 12 hours, so Kirito had to drink it right before the orgy night for me to successfully take my revenge on them for what they had done to Quinella.

Quinella was a true friend. It might seem weird to you that I considered a 90 year old a friend of mine, but I had great respect for her. She was like a second mother to me. I felt that her soul needed some justice to finally be able to rest in peace.

* * *

That night, Asuna's dorm room was full of nude bodies kissing and rubbing against one another. At first, the girls shared me, undressing me all together, while, with my eyes closed, I just revelled in their caresses and kisses.

When all of us were naked, we decided, through a lottery, the order in which I would fuck the girls. And so, the order was: Asuna, Lisbeth, Sinon and Leafa. Strea, who was still a virgin, did not feel ready to go all the way yet, so she would just watch us and get her pleasure this way.

Asuna and I lay down on the soft, comfortable rug, me on top of her and with her legs wrapped around me. Strea was sitting cross legged next to us and touching herself while watching us curiously.

At some point, I felt a cool, soft hand caressing me. I turned my eyes and saw the naked Leafa, on her knees, next to us, smiling. 'Leafa, it's not your turn yet,' I said.

'I know,' she admitted, closing her eyes and giggling momentarily. 'But I guess I'm way too impatient.'

'Just respect hierarchy and wait for your turn, bimbo,' Asuna sighed. Leafa stuck out her tongue.

My and Asuna's sexual session continued, not without Leafa keeping being around us and teasing us, though! Sometimes she would tap her fingers against my thighs, sometimes she would playfully slap my ass, sometimes she would even grab my head, drive it away from Asuna for a moment and peck me. I felt a mixture of arousal and annoyance. 'She's so immature,' I heard Sinon whispering, obviously referring to her blonde frenemy.

When Leafa broke one of my kisses with Asuna, though, leant and pecked my redhead girlfriend, my annoyance overtook my arousal. 'Okay, Leafa, that's enough,' I snapped, pulling out of Asuna in order to deal with the blonde pest. Unfortunately, that moment, I happened to be really close to orgasm and my anger towards Leaf made me lose control.

I widened my eyes, realizing I had reached the point of no return. My angry yelling at Leafa turned into cries of an unintentional ejaculation as, no longer having any other choice, I closed my eyes, leant back and, holding my member, shot my loads of cum, some of them ending up on Asuna's belly, some other ones ending up on the surprised Strea's pussy. Not wanting the 'love cloud' pregnancy incident to repeat itself, the purplehead immediatelly started frantically wiping the cum off before any of it could sneak into her pussy. Regardless of it being premature, I felt something about this ejaculation felt different from the way I usually ejaculate, but I couldn't put my finger on it at that moment.

Leafa found all the above really funny and burst into laughter, the rest of us not so much. Asuna sat up and assumed a cross legged sitting position, a disappointed look on her beautiful face. 'Sorry,' I whispered to my redhead, panting.

'It's okay, Kirito. It was not your fault,' Asuna replied comfortingly and then turned to Leafa, glaring at her. I could tell Asuna was furious at Leafa, since it was because of her that I had cummed before Asuna could cum as well.

'You owe me an orgasm, you blonde freak,' the redhead yelled.

'And I'm more than happy to pay my debt,' Leafa replied, not losing her smile.

Shocking Asuna, as well as everyone else, Leafa shot forward and downward, shoving her head between the redhead's legs. Asuna's eyes and mouth widened in shock and pleasure. She intuitively broke her cross legged stance, opening her legs and supporting her torso with her palms, in order to give Leafa more room to do her thing!

For a while, I was just watching in awe Leafa lapping my official girlfriend's pussy, holding the latter's legs for balance. Occasionally, Asuna would grab Leafa's hair or try to reach for the blondie's back or ass in order to enjoy the sensation of her amazing skin. Next to them, Strea was lying sideways and watching lazily.

Suddenly, something else drew my attention. Sinon and Lisbeth, unable to take their arousal anymore, were engaging into a lesbian, scissoring session! Moreover, the grace in their movements indicated that this was probably not something they were doing for the first time! As I revered Lisbeth's amazing leg positioned over the equally amazing leg of Sinon, I wondered whether all those girls had already had a lesbian session in the past without telling me.

At some point, the brunette and the pinkhead turned to me. 'Looks like our little Kirito feels lonely,' Lisbeth teased.

'Go ahead and please him, baby girl,' Sinon playfully slapped Lisbeth's ass, eliciting a happy squeal from the latter. 'I'll wait for my turn.' Lisbeth lay down on the spacious rug and I got on top of her. We made out for a while, with our lower limbs tangled. Finally, I sat up for a moment, took a condom from a bowl on the table, put it on and went back to Lisbeth, who excitedly wrapped her legs around me.

We started thrusting while rolling on the carpet, sometimes accidentally bumping into Asuna and Leafa, who were enjoying their lesbian session, having now switched to a scissoring stance, Asuna's leg over Leafa's. Finally, Lis 'managed' to dominate this sexual session by pinning me and staying on top of me more permanently. I released a huge load of cum in the condom as we both screamed in each other's mouths, our lips joined, me groping her ass, thighs and back. I was surprised I had so much cum left after I had already ejaculated once before. Once more, something about my ejaculation felt different, but I enjoyed it all the same.

We lay on our backs for a while, panting. By the time we had recovered from the daze and sat up, Leafa and Asuna were done as well.

We all stayed silent for a while, needing a break, except Sinon, who had not had her fun yet. The way she quivered on the couch, I could tell she was restless of anticipation.

I chuckled. 'Come here,' I whispered, beckoning to her. With an unlike of her, cheerful, childlike expression, the brunette obeyed. We started making out in a lotus sex position. As we kissed, I was groping her back, thighs and ass. Occasionally, I would break the kiss and lower my head to play with her boobs. Finally, I removed the condom I had used with Lisbeth earlier, leant towards the table, grabbed a new one and put it on. We started thrusting, still facing each other in a lotus sitting position.

Suddenly, I felt Leafa's touches; she had started teasing us, the same way she had done so to me and Asuna earlier!

Sinon and I glared at her simultaneously. 'Leafa, that's enough!' I snapped. 'You'll get your turn later.'

'I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer,' she giggled.

'These are the rules, girl,' Sinon sighed.

'Well, rules are meant to be broken,' Leafa argued. Then, shocking everybody in the room, she pulled my dick out of her frenemy's pussy, moved us away from each other and snuggled between us. It took us a while to realize what that blonde elf was trying to do, but when we did, we gasped in shock. Leafa had positioned all three of us in a threesome lotus position, my penis trapped between the two vaginas! 'How about you fuck us both at the same time?' she proposed.

I gulped in excitement. I looked at Sinon for confirmation. Her silence, along with her shocked look, confirmed that she was as excited as me about that unscheduled activity. And so, the three of us started thrusting against one another, still in a lotus position, my dick being rubbed against the two pussies. The cries of the three of us were resonating like music across the room.

Sometimes I kissed one girl, sometimes the other. Sometimes I played with one girl's boobs, sometimes with the other's. Sometimes I groped one girl's back/ass/knee/thighs, sometimes the other's. Sometimes I kissed one girl's neck, sometimes the other's. Occasionally, the two frenemies would make out with each other as well or grope each other's body parts.

Meanwhile, Asuna and Lisbeth, who had been sitting cross legged and watching this, could not take the excitement anymore. Unconsciously, Lisbeth moved one leg towards Asuna's genitalia and started caressing the redhead's pussy with her big toe. Equally unconsciously, Asuna moved her leg towards Lisbeth and did the same thing to the pinkhead's pussy. They both closed their eyes and moaned in pleasure, having realized what they had just unconsciously started doing.

Eventually, each girl inserted her big toe in the other's pussy and they started jacking each other off this way, leaning back and planting their palms on the floor to support their bodies with them.

Meanwhile, Leafa, Sinon and I kept going at it like there was no tomorrow. We were about to climax, all three at the same time. I leant forward, my two parnters getting the message and leaning as well. The lips of the three of us united in a three way kiss! All three of us screamed into one another's mouths as I ejaculated, the tip of the condom between the two girls' vaginas bulging of the new cumload. I guess that, around that time, Lisbeth and Asuna got their own climax too out of their mutual jacking off session.

When our orgasm was almost over, I momentarily lowered my eyes and looked at my dick between the two vaginas. The mess in the condom's tip kinda looked like a slightly different color from the one I usually produce. And it felt warmer too. But maybe it was just me.

All six of us collapsed next to one another, drained (yes, even Strea; she had touched herself a lot watching us by then). We slept like logs, on the rug, nude, in one another's arms, without a single care in the world. Best! Night! Ever!

* * *

_Eugeo's POV..._

It was pretty late. I guessed that the orgy was over by then, which meant the job was done.

'What was that potion you gave Kirito?' Alice asked, who, though being against me wanting revenge from Kirito and his girls, loved me enough not to tell on me.

'It's a newly discovered, chemical substance I secretly stole from that Seven nerd,' I explained. 'It makes sperm super powerful, aggressive and fertile for about 12 hours. No matter what precautions our lovebirds take, at least some of those enhanced sperm cells will go through! After that night, all Kirito's girls will fall pregnant!'


	20. Private lessons

It was a lovely afternoon, one week after Eugeo had left, and we were chilling in Sinon's room.

Our brunette hostess was lying at the edge of her bed, with her feet on the floor, casually browsing through a magazine she was holding above her head. She was wearing a black, jean skirt and a crop top the same color that left her belly exposed.

Asuna and I were lying on the couch, sideways, her purring in my arms, with her back turned to me. She was wearing her summer, white, one piece dress. I was wearing a white t shirt and long, black trousers.

Lisbeth was lying in a prone position on the rug, playing with her cellphone. She was wearing a red, one piece, long sleeved dress that left her legs exposed nonetheless. She was lazily swinging her raised calves.

Seven was sitting cross legged on a chair and studying something on a laptop. She was wearing her school uniform.

Leafa was wearing a white t shirt and green shorts. She was lying on her back, with her legs raised and her bare soles touching the wall. She was playing a makeshift game, throwing a tennis ball at the wall, then catching it when it bounced back before throwing it again. 'Aaargh, I'm so bored,' she moaned in boredom.

Sinon turned to her. 'You're free to leave, princess,' she said sarcastically. The blondie retorted by casually sticking out her tongue.

'Oh!' Seven exclaimed at some point, drawing everybody's attention. She turned to face us. 'Did you fellows hear whom Quinella's heirs decided to appoint as the new principal?'

'No,' Lisbeth answered, stopping swinging her calves but keeping them raised nonetheless.

'Err, you didn't have to answer,' Seven sighed. 'That was a rhetorical question; I intended to tell you anyway.'

'Hey, I'm Seven, I know a lot of stuff,' Sinon did an impression of the 12 year old.

The preteen was annoyed, but, being too mature to stick out her tongue like Leafa, she just rolled her eyes. Then she proceeded to let us in on the info: 'The new principal is professor Zeliska!'

We all were surprised. We had expected someone older to take up such an important position. Zeliska was one of the youngest teachers in the institute. I don't think she was beyond her late thirties. And very attractive indeed! She had expressive, red eyes and grey hair that curled a little at the edge.

'Oh, good choice,' Asuna commented while she was enjoying a caress from me and a kiss on her red hair. 'I think she's a really nice person.'

'Well, her beauty aside, she's not exactly my favourite teacher,' I disagreed. 'She often makes me meet her at the study hall at hours that are supposed to be free time, because she claims I'm a weak student and I need extra work and private lessons.'

'Or maybe she does this because she likes you,' Leafa stopped tossing her ball and gave me a meaningful wink.

'Come on, this is bullshit,' I laughed.

'Is it, Kirito?' Leafa raised an eyebrow, smiling. 'Is it?'

'Shut up,' I laughed again, throwing a notebook at her, which she evaded with a squeal.

* * *

With my backpack sloppily hanging from my shoulder, I was halfheartedly walking to the study hall. Another boring afternoon of 'extra work' was awaiting me. I crossed the hall's entrance.

The chamber was empty. Not that that was surprising. I mean, who would prefer to spend a sunny, spring, lovely afternoon like that indoors? Not even Seven!

But why was not even Zeliska here? Wasn't she the one who had called me there? Was it possible she had forgotten? Oh, God, that would be wonderful! But I decided to make sure first, just in case. 'Hello?' I called out. 'Is anybody here?'

That moment, I noticed a mattress on the floor. WTF? Why would anyone bring a mattress to a study hall? Before I could wonder this any further, I heard the door slamming behind me.

I turned around, shocked. Another, even greater shock, awaited me. Principal Zeliska was standing before me, wearing only a transparent nightgown that rendered her black underwear visible! She locked the door!

I unconsciously dropped my backpack in shock. 'Miss... miss Zeliska... what are you doing?' I managed to stutter.

'What do you think I am doing?' she asked in a low voice and started removing my school uniform suit.

Although I didn't really try to stop her, I asked her: 'Are you always so bold? Aren't you afraid of me reporting you to the police for sexual harassment?'

'You're too kind to do such a thing,' Zeliska giggled with determination, having tossed my suit away and proceeded to remove my shirt. 'Besides, I don't see why you wouldn't like to give me what you give so many girls!'

My mouth wide opened. 'You... know?' I stuttered.

'Whoever in this academy has eyes and ears knows what you do with the girls, Kirito,' she playfully scolded me as, having removed my shirt too, she knelt to lower my trousers.

Soon, I was left with my underpants only. Zeliska stood up and dropped her nightgown, making my jaw drop as well. Her body was awesome beyond conception.

My heart was pounding. Oh, God, was I really going to do it with my professor? Was I really going to do it with an older woman?

As if she had read my thoughts, she said: 'Less contemplating, more lying down on the bed!' And, with those words, she raised her leg and placed her bare sole on my belly, making me close my eyes and sigh in pleasure. Then, with her raised foot, she pushed me, forcing my back on the mattress behind me. I let out a small cry of surprise.

Zeliska got on top of me and we started making out. I groped her back as she held me by the neck. My hands descended to her ass and her thighs. Zeliska descended and enjoyed my chest with her palms and lips.

My desire to enjoy her front side as well was so great that I mustered the strength to turn her over and get on top. I kissed her neck and her belly. I planted kisses along her arm, until I reached her lovely hand, which I groped and kissed.

Zeliska overpowered me again and turned me over. Once more, we were making out with her on top. Suddenly, I broke the kiss and interrupted the action. 'Waitwaitwait,' I snapped. 'This is wrong. Just wrong.'

Zeliska raised an eyebrow playfully. 'Is milf action a taboo to you?' she asked, caressing my nape.

'It's not that,' I explained. 'So far, every time I had sex with a girl, we chatted a little bit first, we got to know each other better, at least at an elementary level. But now, we just went at it, without having ever chatted in our lives, without knowing anything about each other.'

'No problem, sweetie,' Zeliska chuckled, not getting off me. 'We can chat and get to know each other as we go.'

Past that point, imagine us making out, groping each other, rolling on the bed, with our legs tangled, talking with pants among our kisses:

'So, tell me about your childhood,' Zeliska enquired.

'I'm not complaining,' I replied. 'I was raised in an ok family.'

'How was your relationship with your mother when you were little?' she asked.

'I used to snuggle between her bare breasts or use them as pillows. In a totally innocent way, though,' I replied. 'However, when my sister had grown up enough to know how to talk, she was like _I want mommy breasts too_. So she stole my privilege and became the one to rest her head on mommy's breasts or position it between them. She had become mommy's favourite. That was so unfair!'

'Oh, poor little soul,' she pouted.

She interrupted our intense making out session. 'Don't worry, my little one. I'll become your mommy!'

'Really?' I sat up with a childlike smile full of hope.

'Sure,' she winked. She turned sideways and removed her bra. 'Come on,' she motioned with her finger. 'I'll show you what mommy's breasts are like.'

I lay down in a lateral position too, facing her. I leant my head towards her awesome chest and started playing with her wonderful boobs.

'This is mommy's breasts,' she whispered tenderly.

'I love you, mommy,' I whispered.

I don't know how long I enjoyed those undescribably beautiful boobs. Anyway, at some point, Zeliska descended and removed my underpants. My eyes widened as I remembered a very important detail! I didn't have condoms with me. 'Umm, mommy, please tell me you have protection!' I said, sweating in agony.

Zeliska got off the bed and stood up. 'Don't worry, sweetie,' she laughed. 'Mommy has taken care of everything.' Before my surprised eyes, she took out a wrapper from underneath her silky underpants. She tossed it at me with an abrupt, seductive exhalation.

As I put it on, I was watching her removing her underpants slowly, with her back turned to me, swaying her hips in a seductive dance.

'Comeherecomeherecomehere,' I cried in agony, quivering.

She laughed and approached me again. I got on top of her and started entering her womanhood. 'This is where you came out of when you were born, honey,' she whispered.

'Fuck where I came out of! Literally!' Yes, I did make that pun!

She seductively wrapped her legs around me. We fucked until the sun had set! I don't know how many more times I called her mommy. 'Mother and son come together,' she screamed, tossing her head back, as we finally reached our simultaneous climax, her riding me cowgirl style. Thank God the library was soundproof.

When we got out, in the evening, we saw some bypassing students looking at me with sympathy for being forced to have private lessons. We exchanged meaningful smiles. If only they knew!


	21. More youtube fun

It had been three weeks since Eugeo left, his spring break being over, and two days were left until our school's spring break began. I'd have loved to spend my pre last day in the academy with Asuna, but she, Sinon, Lisbeth and Strea had gone shopping to the mall nearby. Knowing women, I was sure they would spend all day there, so, instead of waiting for them, I had decided to do something myself.

I was sitting in my room, playing video games on my computer. By the way, I haven't described my dorm room so far, have I? Well, it's a typical male nerd's abode, I guess, shelves stuffed with manga, video games scattered here and there, and posters depicting fantasy fiction heroes or monsters decorating the walls.

Suddenly, I remembered that that day was the day Leafa would upload her new video on her youtube channel. I checked it out. And indeed, she had uploaded it a few minutes before. Good timing! The thumbnail looked promising, showing a lightly dressed Leafa sitting on the floor. The title was 'Finally, my Q&A video!' I clicked on it.

The thumbnail wasn't a clickbait after all! Leafa was sitting on her room's floor, dressed in her casual outfit (white t shirt and green shorts), one leg straightened and the other leg bent, the foot's bare sole touching the straightened leg. Her back was resting against the wall. Cute stance!

'Hello, beautiful people,' she greeted the watchers, with a bright smile and her palms united. 'You've been asking for a Q&A video for ages. So, after having read your questions on Instagram...' She made a sensual pause, pointed her fingers at us and continued: '... here we go!' She took the cellphone next to her and started reading questions, then answering them.

Some questions were trivial, asking about her favourite food, music, movies etc, her opinion on political, religious, philosophical stuff etc Of course, there were also pervs who had asked more spicy stuff, so, eventually, the video reached a really personal question: 'Tell me about the first time you had sex!'

Leafa took her eyes off the phone and looked back at the camera. 'Should've seen this coming,' she giggled, not annoyed. 'I mean, no Q&A video is complete without this kind of questions.' After thanking the one who had asked this, she took a sultry expression and started telling the story: 'I was 13. It was with a classmate whose name I cannot mention, for obvious reasons. (As she would later tell me, the guy's name was Recon, he had green eyes and hair which he usually dyed green for some reason, which made him look like a freak.) So, that guy had had a crush on me since the 4th grade. I always avoided him, not hesitating to punch him whenever he became too... umm... ambitious.' (She giggled at that.)

Leafa made a pause, moved a strand of her blonde hair away from her forehead, changed her sitting position into a cross legged one and continued: 'Anyway, one day, in the seventh grade, I was like _I'm so bored and horny,_ so I decided it was now or never. I approached the boy and whispered in his ear _You're a lucky bastard, for, today, __I'll give you what your tiny dick craves. _The next thing the shocked kid knew, I had dragged him to the school's ping pong hall, where I knew nobody ever went, because, let's face it, who plays ping pong? (She giggled again.) I forced his back to the ping pong table and practically raped him. (She burst to laughter.) He lasted about 20 seconds; not that I had expected better of him, mind you!'

I couldn't watch anymore. That story had turned my dick into a rocket! My loins needed some Leafa! Now! I burst out of my room and knocked the blondie's door. Leaf opened with a white bath towel wrapped around her nude body. My jaw dropped. Definitely, I hadn't expected her to greet me like that! Not that I was complaining!

'Hey, there, monkey face,' she greeted me casually.

'Umm, you were about to take a shower?' I guessed, stroking the back of my head.

'Bingo!' she winked. 'But come in if you want.'

I looked around the room, which was the same as always, as if I was expecting to see something new. Actually, I was just so horny that I didn't know how to act.

'So, do you have any specific reason for coming or did you just drop by for a visit?' the blonde woman eyed me.

'Umm, take your shower first. I'll be waiting,' I said awkwardly.

Leafa giggled, closing her eyes and putting her palm on her mouth. She had probably guessed that I had just watched her video, got aroused and desperately needed some action. But, instead of saying it out loud, she decided to initiate action in a more sexy way. She turned her back to me and started walking to the shower while dropping the towel. When the towel was off and her gorgeous, nude body exposed, she turned her head to me and gave me a seductive look. 'Care to join me in the shower?' she asked in a low voice.

My eyes bulged. Instantly, I started removing my clothes in a hasty and clumsy manner, eliciting giggles from the girl. When I was nude, she turned around again and resumed walking, while untying her ponytail in a sexy manner. When the ponytail was untied, it struck me; that was the first time I saw her with her blonde hair loose. I had fucked her more times than I could count all those months in the academy, but, until that day, not once had I ever fucked her without her ponytail!

We entered the shower cubicle. The water started running over us. I took hold of her neck while she placed her palms on my chest. We started making out. Her body was a soaked delicacy. I groped her wet back and ass. I kissed her wet shoulders. I rubbed her wet legs with mine. I lowered my head and started kissing and sucking her wet boobs while caressing her wet belly. (Wait, how many times did I use the word 'wet' in this paragraph?)

Leafa slowly knelt while kissing and groping my chest and belly. I raised my closed eyes and sighed in pleasure. Then, I abruptly opened them. Leafa had put my cock in her mouth and initiated a blowjob. I enjoyed it for a while. 'Okay, that's enough,' I finally said. 'Now I want it in your pussy.'

Leaf took the dick out of her mouth, looked at me and made an uh uh gesture by playfully waving her arm in front of her head, index finger raised. 'This time, I'll give you a full blowjob. You'll cum in my mouth.'

'Leafa, no!' I snapped.

She pouted. 'I have done you so many favours,' she playfully complained and started reminding me: 'I had vaginal sex with you five times in a row that night you felt you could break the world record, before you collapsed, exhausted. I have given you handjobs and footjobs. I have offered you my rear door. I put on that stupid elf costume on Halloween and let you fuck me while I was wearing it. Hell, I have even let you pull out and cum all over my favourite girlie magazines whose covers depicted charming rock stars whose handsomeness you envied them for.'

'I didn't envy them,' I lied.

'Oh, really?' Leafa raised an eyebrow. 'Is that why, when you were cumming over them, you yelled _Take this, bastards_?'

I blushed.

'Anyway,' Leafa chuckled, stroking my penis. 'I have done you so many favours. Now it's your turn to do me one.'

I sighed in defeat. And then, I sighed again, in pleasure this time, as Leafa took my member back in her mouth. She was stroking its base while sucking its top half. After a while, she added her other hand, which she used to massage my balls, and her tongue.

I watched her head bobbing. So hot. I caressed her wet, blonde, loose hair. Eventually, I started pulling it, eliciting muffled moans from her. Were they moans of pain or moans of excitement? Can't say for sure. With my other hand, I started stroking her back and slapping her ass.

At that moment, I had a naughty idea. I shoved my middle finger in her asshole, making her scream against my cock. That scream of her was the final straw. Two days worth of semen made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly into Leafa's mouth. The blondie kept her lips sealed, wanting to swallow it to the last drop.

Finally, she pulled away, panting, having left my penis completely dry, as if it had not ejaculated in the first place! She leant back on her palms and looked at me with a happy smile. 'Wow, that was good stuff,' she said. I'm not sure whether, by 'stuff', she meant the semen she had consumed or our action in general. I chuckled nonetheless.

We put soap on a sponge and washed each other. Then we turned off the shower and sat on the cubicle floor to rest. I was sitting with my palms supporting my torso. Leafa was sitting hugging her knees. We chatted for a while, mainly about our respective plans for when we got back to our respective homes for the spring break.

At some point, I stood up and gave her a serious look. She raised her eyes with a curious expression, still hugging her knees. 'So, Leafa, now that I have done you that giant favour you wanted, how about we take this to the bedroom for a second round? This time, I want to screw your vagina while your hair is loose.'

Leafa smiled enigmatically. 'Only if you can catch me,' she said really fast and shot out of the bathroom. I started chasing her, squeals and giggles filling the dorm room.

I had to chase her across the room for a long time till I managed to catch her and toss her on the bed (even then, she probably just let me catch her). But it was worth it. The sex that followed was awesome!

* * *

The next day, the last day before we left the academy for the spring break vacation, during the courses, Seven told me to come to her room that afternoon. I assumed she wanted some naughty time!

So here I was, that afternoon, knocking her door. Seven opened, wearing only a white t shirt and underpants the same color. I laughed mischievously in my head when I saw her half naked.

However, I got confused when she greeted me with a casual expression: 'Come in, dear.' Huh? Was I wrong? Hadn't she invited me for some naughty action? Was it something else that she wanted?

She gave me a ticket. 'This is a ticket for a concert that will take place close to your home during the spring break,' she explained. 'You can have it.'

My jaw dropped. 'Where did you find a ticket for Rain's concert?' I asked.

'Rain is my sister,' she answered casually.

My jaw dropped anew. 'Rain, the famous pop queen is your sister?' I exclaimed. 'And you never mentioned anything?'

'You didn't ask,' she shrugged.

I facepalmed. Maybe, after all, there is a thin line between Seven's genius and Strea's stupidity.

'So, how come you are giving this to me?' I asked when I finally managed to talk again.

'I want you to give this message to her,' she gave me a folded piece of paper. 'Don't you dare open it. It's something personal, between siblings.'

'Oh, okay, I will respect that,' I chuckled, hand on my chest.

Then something else occurred to me: 'But wait, just because I will go to the concert does not mean I can meet her in person.'

'Which is why I'm also giving you this,' she continued and handed me over a card. A pass for Rain's dressing room! I couldn't believe it. I was going to meet a worldwide famous pop performer! A person worth millions of dollars.

Then my expression became gloomy. 'What's wrong?' the preteen asked.

'Well, in a sense, I'm kinda disappointed,' I admitted. 'I mean, when you called me here, I thought we would do something else.'

The kid chuckled, getting the message. 'Well, I wouldn't say no to that either,' she placed her finger on her chin.

* * *

Seven and I were going at it wildly on her bed, nude, her little legs wrapped around me. 'Come on!' she screamed as I thrusted, her pink eyes closed. 'Deeper! Penetrate me like the little prostitute that I am.'


	22. Pool games

The spring break holidays had begun and I was back home. Ahh, so nice to be back where you were born and raised! My first day back home was calm and innocent, being mainly about catching up with family. I went to the bed early, being tired from the journey. The spring break at my school would last two weeks. Two weeks of free time! Us students of this academy were blessed among mortals, tee hee hee.

What woke me up the next morning was a kiss on the lips by my mischievous sister. 'Suguha!' I sat up, surprised.

'Missed me, bro?' she got off the bed and made a rotation to show me how good she looked in her blue, one piece swimsuit. I admit she looked wonderf... Wait a minute, why was she wearing a swimsuit? Don't tell me...

My eyes widened, getting the message. 'Mom cleaned our pool?' I exclaimed, happy.

'You bet,' Sugu winked. 'In fact, we can even use it right now!'

I cried in joy. 'I'm putting on my swimsuit and coming to meet you outside,' I declared.

Suguha approached me and whispered something in my ear: 'Put on a condom underneath your swimtrunks.'

'Huh?'

'Just trust me and do it,' she insisted, seductively. 'You will understand soon enough what I'm planning.'

I decided to play along and did as I was told.

I ran to the swimming pool. Mom was lying on a deck chair, wearing a brown, one piece swimsuit and black sunglasses. She was reading something and sunbathing. My sister was in the water, waving to me. 'Come on, bro. Join me.'

I joined her with a dive bomb. We played carefreely and innocently for a while. Everything was fine. Except I still didn't understand why Suguha had asked me to put on a condom. With mom so close to us, there was no way anything sexual could happen.

At some point, Suguha glanced at mom, who was absorbed by her book at that time. She smiled meaningfully at me. 'She's not looking at us. Now's our chance!' she whispered. My mouth wide opened in shock as she swam close to me. No no no, she couldn't be that bold!

And yet she was! Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. I felt her hand underwater taking my dick out of my swimtrunks and, after some effort, driving it underneath her one piece swimsuit's part that covered her vagina. My heart was pounding as Suguha fumbled underwater, with mom only a few meters away from us.

Finally, she managed to insert my penis in her pussy! I gasped. I liked this so much. But I knew that this was not the proper place or time. 'Suguha, no, I...'

She hushed me with a kiss. I gave in. I placed my hands on her back, for better balance, but also to enjoy the sensation of the part of her back skin that her swimsuit left exposed. We began thrusting against each other, with her arms on my shoulders, her legs around me and my hands occasionally moving away from her back to grope her anywhere else I could, such as thighs, ass etc

'Suguha, we shouldn't be doing this,' I whispered, panting, as I lowered my head and kissed her cleavage.

'You're right,' she giggled mischievously. 'We shouldn't be doing this... without mom watching us!'

'You're right, we shouldn't...' WAIT, WHAT?

With us still thrusting, Suguha turned to mother and waved! 'HEY, MOM, LOOK, KIRITO AND I ARE HAVING SEX!'

Our mother took her eyes off her book, lowered her sunglasses and looked at us, thrusting! Actually, with water covering the greatest part of our bodies, she could see only a blurry motion, so she assumed that we were just pretending to be having sex to play a prank on her!

'Haha, very funny,' she sighed sarcastically.

I couldn't believe this surrealistic situation was taking place.

Mom went back to reading and we kept thrusting. Our cries of pleasure were getting louder and louder. From time to time, mom would take her eyes off the book and look at us curiously. 'Wow, you're playing really realistically, kids,' she commented.

'We're not playing, mom,' Suguha giggled among her cries. 'WE'RE REALLY FUCKING!'

'Guys, quit this bullshit. I'm not amused,' mom sighed.

We reached a simultaneous climax, tilting our respective heads backwards, our screams louder than ever. I gripped Suguha's waist as she gripped my shoulders, tightening her legs around me. Man, what an orgasm.

Still panting, Suguha turned to our mother and said: 'And now look how we're pretending to raise our pants back after sex.' And, with those words, she put her hand in the water and removed my penis from her vagina, me putting it back in my swimtrunks right after that.

'Bravo, good actors,' mom stood up and clapped sarcastically. 'May I read my book now with no more of your bullshit?'

'Sure,' I said, beating Suguha to answering.

'Grow up, kids,' the older woman mumbled, sitting back on her deck chair.

Suguha and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. In retrospect, I had to admit that was hilarious.

We played in the water some more, innocently, as if that sexual incident had never happened.

Later, when we were thirsty, we exited the pool and went to the kitchen, still with only our swimwear on, water dripping.

As Suguha filled two glasses with juice, one for her and one for me, I removed the condom from my penis. I opened the kitchen's trash can, intending to bury it deep under the rest of the rubbish, so that mom wouldn't see it if she opened the trash can later.

'Let me examine it for a moment,' Suguha snatched it from my hand, giggling, before I could throw it away. She walked to the kitchen window, raised the used rubber and examined it under the sunlight.

'Why are you staring at it?' I asked.

'Dunno,' she shrugged casually, not taking her eyes off the condom. 'I guess I'm just a curious nature.'

'Are you here, kids?' mom said as she entered.

The very next fraction of a moment, the panicked Suguha shoved the condom in her mouth.

'We're fine, mom,' I immediately greeted her, raising my hand, to draw her attention.

After a huge gulp, Suguha raised her hand and said, trying to sound cheerful: 'Yeah, we're fine, mom.'

Darn, I have to quit that habit of causing girls to swallow used condoms to save my butt!


	23. Golden beach

_Leafa's POV..._

Ahh, relaxing at the deserted beach next to my house, all alone. Don't get me wrong, I'm a really social person. But such moments of spending lone time aren't bad either. I was wearing my white bikini.

It had been one week since our spring break began and one month since Eugeo's spring break ended. Actually, I don't know why I mentioned that thing about Eugeo. I mean, it's not relevant in this context. Also, I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right with my body lately, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Anyway, after having sunbathed for a long time, I decided to check out my text messages. I fumbled in my bag, took out my cellphone, turned into a supine lying position, with one knee bent and raised and the other leg crossed over it, and started reading my unread messages.

_'Zup, bimbo? My parents are once more trying to convince me to marry that Nobuyuki guy, just because he has a lot of money, and I'm so bored,_' Asuna's message said. I chuckled.

_'Hey, asshole. I hate you as always,_' Sinon's message said. I giggled. I made a mental note to text her back later in order to tell her that I hate her too.

_'Dear Leafa, I hope this message finds you well...' _Lol. Someone must explain to Seven the difference between sending a text message and writing a letter on a piece of paper the way they did in older centuries.

_'How are you doing, Leaf? I'm so excited about Rain's concert tomorrow. I haven't told my sister anything, because she would be jealous like hell. I'll fill you in on all the __details as soon as possible.' _Darn! I had to admit I envied Kirito too. Actually, I wanted to murder that lucky bastard!

I was about to read Lisbeth's message as well when I heard something. I tilted my head back and saw that the deserted beach was not that deserted anymore. A little boy was sitting on a towel he had lain down and looking at me. He must have been around 10-12 years old. He was reading a book. He had strawberry blonde hair, parted in the middle, and blue eyes. The way he was quivering, I could tell he really wanted to masturbate at that moment, but he hesitated. It seemed he really liked what he saw, tee hee hee! Whenever I looked at him, he would immediately feign heavy interest in his book.

Let's play a little! I put my phone aside and turned into a prone position, hands under chin, with my calves raised, revealing my soles with sand stuck on them. The boy gasped as I offered him a friendly smile. 'Hey, there, little guy. Will you help me reapply sunblock?'

'M-me?' the boy pointed a finger at himself, shocked.

'Yes, you,' I winked.

The boy approached tentatively, gulping. I gave him the container, put down my calves and closed my eyes. I lost myself in the kid's caresses. 'Make sure to apply everywhere,' I said as the kid's palms explored my back. Eventually, he proceeded to apply sunblock on my ass, my thighs, my calves, my soles.

'Other side time,' I cried perkily, turning over, startling the young boy. He started enjoying my front side, applying the substance on my belly, my cleavage, my legs. 'What is your name sweetie?' I asked him while he was still applying.

'Julien,' he answered.

I sat up and assumed a cross legged sitting position. 'I'm Leafa, by the way,' I offered him a handshake.

The boy gulped and shook hands with me.

'May I ask you something, Julien?' I asked.

'Umm... sure,' he said, stroking the back of his head.

'Why are you afraid to jack off?' I asked.

The boy dropped the sunblock container in surprise.

As if I hadn't crossed any boundaries, I carried on, casually: 'Is it because this is a public place? Or are you ashamed to do it in general?'

'A-ashamed to do it in general,' the boy managed to stutter.

'Really?' I asked with genuine sympathy and took his hands in mine.

My tone of voice made him relax a little. 'I haven't done it in four years,' he admitted.

'But why? Why do you oppress your natural urges? Why do you deprive yourself of something so beautiful?' I asked, with a sad but sweet expression.

'I... I don't know. I guess my parents have raised me that way,' he said.

'Tell your parents to go to Hell,' I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow.

'No offense,' I giggled and raised a palm.

Silence. I looked at the child's bulging crotch.

'So, Julien, how about you start enjoying your life?' I proposed.

'Huh? What do you mean?' he asked, though I think he had a pretty good idea.

'Masturbate right now!' I said bluntly.

'WHAT?'

'Don't worry, nobody is watching us,' I winked. 'I'll even offer you some visual help.'

I stood up, walked to a coconut tree nearby and, using it as a makeshift pole, started a seductive dance.

The boy's eyes widened.

'Do it, my sweet, little boy,' I said as I wrapped a leg around the makeshift pole. 'Have some fun. You deserve it.'

Hesitantly, Julien placed a hand on his swimtrunks and started touching himself.

My dance continued. I would cross legs around the slim tree trunk. I would turn my back to him and sway my hips. I would make sexy rotations. I would give the boy playful winks. I would lie down on the sand and roll around, looking at him with sultry expressions. Finally, I wrapped both legs around the tree, riding it. (Man, I'm good. Maybe I should consider a pole dancing career in the future. Or at least upload a pole dancing video for my loyal fans on youtube.)

Julien cummed in his swimtrunk with a gasp, his eyes widening, his grip on his crotch tightening. He collapsed on his towel with a smile. I approached and lay down sideways next to him. 'So, did you get a good relief?' I asked, caressing him.

He nodded.

'I'm glad to hear this,' I winked. 'You really needed it.'

'Thanks, Leafa,' Julien stood up with a smile of delight. 'You changed my life. I will never forget you. I have to go now. Bye.'

He picked up his things and left, without bothering cleaning the mess in his swimtrunks. As he walked away, I saw him raising a fist and letting out a happy squeal. I shook my head negatively and laughed.

My cellphone rang. It was Strea. _'LEAFA, DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU. I'M JUST TYPING WITH CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON HAS BEEN STUCK.'_

I texted her back. _'Did you try to press it again?'_

A few seconds later, I received another message from the purplehead. _'Wow, Leafa, you were right. Thank you so much!'_

I laughed.


	24. Concert night

The day, or should I say the night, of the concert had finally come. Actually, it wasn't a solo concert. Rain would sing along with Yuna, the other famous pop princess. According to the press, those two were hated rivals, so them cooperating came as a huge surprise in music industry.

I had had to avoid Suguha all day so that I wouldn't be tempted to do anything sexual with her; the last thing I wanted was to wear myself out a few hours before meeting two hot superstars, a meeting that there was a strong chance would turn sexual. What? I'm not vain, but, judging from what had happened in my life since the day I set foot on that all girls academy, the possibility of those two girls throwing themselves at me as well was not out of question in my mind.

And now, here I was, showing my pass card to the security guard. He checked it. 'You're a friend of Seven's?' he asked.

'Err, yeah, a friend,' I answered awkwardly, recalling all inappropriate things I had done to the 12 year old that I bet that sturdy man would crush my skull if he knew about.

'Okay, you can pass,' he gave me the card back.

I wandered in the dressing rooms corridors for a while, until I found the room where Rain and Yuna were preparing themselves. Wait, they were sharing a room? I had expected two singers of their caliber to at least enjoy the luxury of having seperate rooms.

I knocked the door. 'Who is it?' I heard a voice. Rain's voice! A person known by billions of people worldwide had just addressed me!

'Umm, I have a message from your sister,' I said awkwardly.

I heard the door being unlocked. Rain opened the door. She was a really sweet girl, with long, crimson hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a maid costume. I guess that had something to do with the performances concept that night. She offered me the kindest smile I had ever seen. 'Oh, you're a friend of Seven's? That's so nice.'

Yuna showed up next to her colleague, dressed in the same maid costume. Yuna had long, grey hair, with a bun on each side of her head, and red eyes. 'Whoah, hold your horses, Rain,' she said, not seeming as kind as her redhead colleague. 'Can this guy prove he knows Seven?'

'Well, he has her pass and is wearing her school's uniform...'

'So what?' Yuna interrupted Rain. 'Any psycho can order custom clothes online that look like a school uniform, kill your sister, steal her pass and...'

'YUNA! That's enough,' Rain snapped. She turned back to me and, regaining her sweet expression, said: 'Forgive her. She can be a real bitch sometimes.'

'Umm, it's okay,' I laughed awkwardly, stroking the back of my head.

'Come in,' the redhead kindly invited me.

I entered the room and looked around. There was a large bed, a mirror on a desk and posters and magazine covers depicting either Rain or Yuna all over the walls. 'Wow,' I commented.

'Heh. Are we great or what?' Yuna boasted, eliciting a glare from Rain.

'I'm surprised, though, that you two decided to perform together,' I commented, trying to maintain conversation. 'I mean, I have read so much about your rivalry and...'

'Don't believe into the presses bullshit,' Rain sweetly scolded me. 'Actually, we are pretty good friends, despite how much of an asshole Yuna can become at times.'

The grey haired girl retorted by sticking out her tongue. Lol, those two must have a Leafa/Sinon like frenemical relationship.

'Anyway, we decided to go on this tour together to show the whole world that music brings people close,' Yuna continued in the redhead's place.

'Wow, cool,' I exclaimed.

'So,' Rain casually had a seat on the bed. 'You said you had a message from my sister?'

'Oh, yeah, about that...' I fumbled in my pockets, took out the folded piece of paper Seven had given me and gave it to Rain.

She read it. Judging from her expression not changing much, I'd say that piece of paper did not say anything important. Rain beckoned to Yuna to sit next to her and showed her what the paper said. The two girls shared a giggle. Okay, now I was really curious, but it was not my place to ask.

The door knocked. 'Miss Yuna, your part begins soon,' an assistant's voice was heard.

'Anyway, I have to go,' Yuna said, standing up. 'You guys stay here and get to know each other until I have finished my first two songs.' Wait, was her expression... meaningful?

Yuna left the room and Rain locked the door. Then she sat back on the bed and beckoned to me to do the same. I did so. Awkward silence. I tried to think of something to say. 'Umm, so, miss Rain...'

'Just Rain!' she corrected me with a smile.

'So, Just Rain... I mean Rain, have you always wanted to become a singer or...'

The girl interrupted me again by handing over the piece of paper I had given her earlier. I looked at her, confused. 'Go ahead, read it,' she encouraged me.

Hesitantly, I lowered my eyes and started reading: _'Dear fellow sister, recently, I was devirginated. I know you probably consider me too young to be involved in such __activities, but, please, do not become angry. The boy that brought you this message has one of the biggest male, reproductive organs I have seen in my life; and I have __seen many, in educational, scientific books I have read as well as in educational, scientific videos I have watched. I advise you to utilize his copulatory organ yourself too. Sincerely, your beloved __sibling, Seven.'_

I froze in terror. That stupid, little genius had gone and ruined my life! I could already feel the lifers' dicks tearing my ass apart in jail. I turned to Rain, expecting to find her outraged: 'Li-listen, I can explain, I...'

Rain hushed me with her finger on my mouth. She was smiling. Huh? She was not mad?

'Actually, I really want to see whether that dick of yours is really that big,' she said.

I got a serious expression, though, inside, I felt delighted, both for nobody pressing charges against me after all and for this night turning sexual.

I stood up and lowered my pants. 'Holy shit!' Rain exclaimed, her eyes widened. 'Baby sis wasn't exaggerating after all!'

'Thank you,' I chuckled, trying to sound modest.

Rain walked to the desk. She pushed all the makeup stuff off it, producing a loud sound. With her back turned to me, she placed her hands under her skirt, removed her underpants and tossed it away. She turned to face me, got on the desk, resting her torso against the mirror, opened her legs and motioned for me to come close.

I ran to her, almost tripping over my lowered pants, which made her giggle. I took a condom out of my pocket, put it on and slowly entered her womanhood. She placed her arms on my shoulder and wrapped her legs around me while I held her by the waist for better balance. Not having time to fully undress, since Yuna would be back soon, which meant it would be Rain's turn to get on stage, we started thrusting the way we were. Occasionally, I would grope her exposed legs or lean and kiss her lips or the part of her shoulders and back that her maid dress left exposed.

I was about to cum when the door knocked. 'Guys, it's me,' Yuna's voice was heard. Fuck. I wanted so bad to stay in the redhead, but I had to pull out so that she could go. Rain ran to open the door and Yuna stormed in the room. 'Hurry, girl,' she said.

Rain was about to leave. 'Wait, your underpants,' I reminded her.

Rain looked at her tossed underpants. She pondered it for a moment and said: 'I think I won't need these to perform. In the future, every time you watch this concert on youtube, you will be the only one to know that I performed with no underpants and my freshly screwed vagina exposed while the crowd was cheering.'

That statement made my dick, which had started going down by then, regrow to full size! Rain winked and left, Yuna locking the door.

That moment, it struck me; Yuna had read Seven's message before and, right now, she was looking at me with my underpants lowered. She knew evverything!

Before this could sink in any further, the grey haired girl tossed her own underpants and assumed the same position on the desk, taking Rain's place. 'Hurry, boy,' she said imperatively, tapping her fingers against the desk. 'Rain will be back soon. No time for small chat or foreplay.'

After my initial shock, I shoved my dick in her vagina, still wearing the same condom I had used with Rain earlier. We started thrusting and moaning, in the same fashion as I had done with Rain before.

Once more, when I was about to cum, Rain was back and I had to half heartedly remove my dick from Yuna's gorgeous vagina. Then I put it back in Rain's.

To make a long story short, that was how all night went. I was fucking Rain as long as Yuna was on stage singing and vice versa. Every time I was close to climaxing, I had to pull out and change parnter. All the while, I was wearing the very same rubber! It was a pleasure and torture at the same time. A mixture of heaven and hell.

When the concert was finally over (the final song being a duet, which meant I had to stay alone in the dressing room for a while), we could finally be all three of us together, strip to nudity and take this to the bed. I was now fucking both of them at same time, constantly pulling out of one girl and penetrating the other. Sometimes I was thrusting against Yuna while groping Rain's boobs, sometimes I was thrusting against Rain while groping Yuna's leg etc Not once did I change condom!

I desperately needed to orgasm! I had been restricting that urge all night. That would be a hell of a load. My two partners had cummed at least twice each until then. When I decided to cut loose, I happened to be inside Rain at that time. I screamed. It was an ultra intense and long lasting climax. I enjoyed half of it in Rain and, in the middle of climaxing, with lightning speed, I pulled out and shoved my dick in Yuna, enjoying the second half of my orgasm in there.

We all collapsed, panting. Thankfully, mom's curfew wasn't strict, so I could stay there as long as I wanted, even sleep with the girls. And so, we fell asleep next to one another, exhausted.

Remind me to thank Seven for that!


	25. P bombs

It had been a few days since we returned to school from the spring break holidays and everything was fine. It was seemingly another lovely morning when nothing could go wrong and I was walking across a corridor, having just finished my courses for that day.

I noticed Leafa and Lisbeth walking together. Leafa was laughing. In fact, she was laughing her head off. Lisbeth was poking her and admonishing her, because, for some reason, she believed that laughter was not a proper reaction under those circumstances. Leafa kept apologizing, but she still couldn't stop laughing.

'Okay, okay, I'm cutting it out,' Leafa, eyes full of laughter produced tears, said and tried to get serious.

She and Lis exchanged serious looks. I could tell that Leafa had started struggling not to laugh again. Lisbeth crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor, waiting to see whether Leafa would keep her promise to stop laughing. The blondie burst into laughter anew, eliciting a sigh from her pink headed, more mature friend.

'Sorry, I just can't stop. I know what has happened is tragic, but it is also hilarious,' Leafa said among laughs.

'It's not hilarious, it's just tragic, Leafa,' Lisbeth snapped.

I approached. 'What is tragic?' I asked curiously.

'Strea is pregnant again,' Lis explained.

'WHAT?' I exclaimed, my heart starting pounding.

'She has been vomiting since yesterday,' Leafa added, finally getting a little serious. 'We're going to visit her right now. Wanna come?'

'Wait, is this child... is it mine?' I asked the obvious question, gulping.

'Unfortunately, it is,' Lis nodded. 'She has told us she's still a virgin. It seems, that night we had fun all together and some of your sperm accidentally ended up on her vagina...'

FUCK! How unlucky must one be for this to happen? I might, what were the chances in the first place?

* * *

We entered Strea's room. The purplehead was sitting on her bed and crying. Asuna was sitting next to her, hugging her, kissing her purple hair and trying to console her in any other way she could. Sinon was there too.

Suddenly, Leafa burst into laughter, eliciting glares from all of us except Strea. 'I'm so sorry, guys,' she apologized, wiping a laughter produced tear while leaning over and clutching her stomach. 'I'm not insensitive, but it just seems so funny to me. I mean, she's a virgin yet she's already gotten pergnant twice!'

'It can happen to anyone, Leaf,' Lisbeth scolded her.

'Well, not to me,' Leafa boasted, standing up again. With a smug smile, she made a rotation around herself and continued: 'I am always super careful and no such thing would ever happen to me.'

No sooner had she finished those words than she leant over and clutched her stomach again. This time, though, it was not because of laughter. Without any warning, she ran to the bathroom. We heard her vomiting.

Immediately, we ran in the bathroom and saw her with her head in the toilet emptying her stomach's contents.

'Hah. Would never happen to me my ass,' Sinon scoffed. 'Serves you right, miss super careful.'

'Sinon, stop it,' Lisbeth admonished her.

'Oh, come on, Lis,' the brunette chuckled. 'She brought this to herself. She...'

Sinon's expression suddenly changed. Her eyes widened. She knelt, pushed Leafa away and took her place in front of the toilet, starting emptying her own stomach's contents.

'See? As I said, it really can happen to anyone,' Lisbeth lectured. The next moment, she got the same expression as Sinon earlier, knelt, pushed Sinon away and vomited in the toilet.

Gosh, I had impregnanted four girls! WTF was happening?

'This... this is freaking me out,' Asuna said, concerned. 'I mean, I know accidents happen, but this is unnatural, surrealistic... this is...'

Before she could think of what to say next, she knelt and vomited in the toilet.

* * *

How the hell had that happened? That was the question I contemplated over the following hours. Until Seven called me, claiming she should see me as soon as possible. When I went to see what she had called me for, she said she had just realized someone had stolen a small amount of her prototype super fertilizer for male humans she had discovered recently. She had noticed that the volume of the liquid in her lab jar was one fraction of a millilitre smaller than the last time she had checked, five weeks before. Heh, it seemed the thief, whoever it was, had not accounted for that kid's unnaturally sharp eye!

A greater shock awaited me, though. I may not have Seven's sharp eye, but I noticed that that liquid was the same color as the unidentified beverage Eugeo had given me the afternoon before my orgy night with the girls who later ended up pregnant! Well, after that, it was not hard to piece everything together.

But why had he done such a thing? I decided to fish for information, so I called Alice and pretended that I just wanted to meet her for sex. So, that night at her room, after our sexual session (which was awesome, nonetheless), during our post sex chat, she told me that Eugeo used to be good friends with Quinella, the dead headmaster. Judging from her expression right after she told me that, I'd say that info was a slip of her tongue, something she had been supposed to keep a secret.

In any case, now everything was clear. Eugeo wanted revenge for Quinella, so he put me and my girls through all that ordeal.

When the pregnancies termination had been taken care of, with all five girls taking abortion pills, we all decided to think of a way to take revenge on Eugeo. Our great advantage was that I hadn't let Alice understand that I had been fishing for info, so Eugeo didn't know we knew. We'd catch him by surprise and have the sweetest revenge ever, tee hee hee!


	26. The mansion of dreams

_Note: The girls that appear in Kirito's dream in this chapter are from the movie 'When Marnie was there.'_

* * *

After the girls got their abortions, life returned to normal. Almost! You see, after the shock of two unexpected pregnancies, moreover without having ever had sex, Strea came to develop a kinda... irrational fear of the possibility of getting pregnant again. One time, when a male teacher approached her during a recess to tell her something about her homework, she ran away sceaming: 'DON'T BREATH ON ME. I MIGHT GET PREGNANT!' I didn't think we'd be able to convince her to participate in our next orgy anytime soon!

Anyway, despite all that, Strea didn't seem to hold any grudges. The other girls and I, on the other hand, were not that forgiving. We needed revenge.

And so, after having discussed it for some time, we came up with the perfect revenge plan. We would send him a gift. A delicious cake Asuna (the best cook in our group)would prepare. Except that cake would be full of ambien! Eugeo would get drugged plenty of times until he finished that cake, tee hee hee!

* * *

It was midday and I was sitting on Asuna's bed, cross legged, listening to music. I was wearing a black t shirt and blue trousers.

My babe approached. She was wearing a greenish, summer blouse, a short blue jean skirt and her white cooking apron. I saw her move her lips.

'Huh?' I said, removing my earphones.

'I said the cake for the asshole is ready,' she repeated, kinda louder than the first time (when I didn't hear because of the earphones), judging from her annoyed tone of voice.

'Perfect,' I clapped, smiling. 'We'll send it to him via mail in the afternoon.' When I said mail, I meant normal mail, not email. (Yeah, kiddos, there is still normal mail as well.)

Asuna put the cake in the fridge to preserve it till then. Then she untied her apron and sat on the bed, cross legged, opposite me. For a while, we did casual stuff; we chatted, played board games, tickled each other etc

'I could use a snack,' I said at some point.

'I'll fetch the cake,' she said and jumped off the bed; there was another cake in the fridge, apart from the one Asuna had made for Eugeo.

'Just make sure you don't fetch the wrong cake, honey,' I teased.

She stopped for a moment, turned to face me and rolled her eyes. 'Come on, I'm not THAT stupid,' she protested.

She came back soon, with a delicious cake on a plate and two forks.

'It looks yummy,' I commented, excited, as Asuna sat cross legged across from me again, placing the cake between us and handing one of the forks over to me.

'Oh, this will be quite a feast,' Asuna licked her lips.

We started eating the cake while keeping up the small talk.

However, soon, I started feeling really tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. I realized Asuna was in the same condition.

'Asuna...' I said, unintentionally dropping my fork on the floor, because I didn't even have the strength to keep holding it anymore.

'Yes, I am that stupid after all!' she yawned.

'I think we're gonna sleep for quite a while,' I mumbled, as Asuna and I changed our position into lying sideways, facing each other, and hugged, not even bothering putting the cake plate aside; as a result, the cake turned into a mess that rubbed off on us.

'Dang it!' Asuna whispered right before both of us fell asleep.

* * *

I was in a lovely, sunny countryside. I couldn't recall how I had got there. I saw a boy sitting at the top of a hill and drawing something in a sketchpad. I felt I needed some company. I went up the hill to meet him. 'Excuse me, what are you drawing?' I asked with a polite smile.

He turned and looked at me. Or should I say SHE turned and looked at me. She was a girl after all! Her short, brown hair had fooled me in the beginning. She had dark blue eyes and she was wearing a dark blue t shirt and red shorts. She looked somewhere between Seven's and Suguha's age.

'I'm Anna. Nice to meet you,' she greeted me with a shy bow.

'And I'm Kirito,' I cheerfully offered her a handshake in order to make her feel more comfortable.

She stood up and reciprocated the gesture. 'I think I've drawn enough for today,' she said. 'I'm going for a boat ride. Do you wish to come?'

Wow! That combination of shyness and straightforwardness! 'Okay,' I chuckled.

I followed the girl to a lake bank. We rode a boat and she started rowing. I was too lazy to row, so I let her do it herself. Lol, I'm such a gentleman! (I'm being sarcastic, in case you didn't realize it.)

It was night when we reached a stone harbour next to a mansion. Was it just me or had night fallen too abruptly?

At the top of the harbour's stairs, we saw another girl, who looked the same age as Anna. She had long, blonde hair and eyes a lighter blue color than Anna's. She was wearing a white nightgown. She was looking at us with a smile and her hands behind her back, as if she had been waiting for us.

We got off the boat and went up the stairs to meet her. 'Hello. I'm Kirito and this is Anna,' I introduced us. 'And you are..'

Without answering, she smiled meaningfully and motioned for us to follow her. She took us to the mansion's garden. I saw that, in the house, there was light and formally dressed people having a good time. 'My parents are holding a reception,' the blonde girl explained.

She sat on the grass cross legged and beckoned to us to do the same. And so, we sat in a circle. 'I think that, instead of introducing ourselves and starting blabbering on, it would be more interesting to get to know one another through a truth or dare game.'

'Wait, what if your parents or the other people in the house notice us?' I asked.

'Trust me, they won't,' the blonde girl winked. And, with those words, she span a bottle.

This was not a classic truth of dare game. You see, the one who span the bottle on each turn was the one who could pick truth or dare, not the player! Anna and I always played truth, not wanting to make anyone feel uncomfortable by giving them a difficult task. For a while, the blondie played truth every time as well, but, as I found out later, she did that only because she wanted to know some stuff about us before starting giving us dares.

Anyway, during the first rounds of the game, we learnt a lot of interesting stuff about one another. Anna was spending the summer with relatives because of an asthma attack she had had. The blonde girl's name was Marnie. Her parents were rich (it figured!) and would often miss for business, leaving her alone with oppressive servants. She sneaked out of the house whenever she could.

Inevitably, at some point, Marnie, being bolder than me and, of course, way bolder than Anna, upped her game. She started playing dare! At first, she would ask for stuff such as for me to kiss Anna's neck until I gave her a hickey, for Anna and I to make out etc Both Anna and I would obey every time, despite how much the red headed girl had blushed because of that situation. In the meantime, Anna and I kept playing truth and finding out info about one another.

Until the time came when Marnie gave us the greatest shock until then: 'I choose dare and I dare you to have sex with Kirito. All the way!' Marnie said to Anna.

Was.. was that bottle game going too far? I looked at the short haired girl, her cheeks redder than ever. I wasn't sure what to do next.

Suddenly, I felt Marnie's hand on my nape. She had come close and was gently moving Anna and me towards each other. Tentatively, the redhead and I joined our lips together. I gently wrapped my hands around her lovely neck, whose elegance her short hair really brought out. Slowly, she raised her hands and stroked my back. I heard Marnie giggle.

I lowered my head and started kissing her neck, making her sigh in pleasure. Meanwhile, I lowered my hand and started groping her leg.

Soon, our clothes were off. She was not exactly gifted in the chest area, but I didn't mind. I leant and kissed her barely visible breasts and her silky belly.

'Have you ever done this before?' I asked with a smile as I got on top of her, her tentatively wrapping her legs around me.

'I-I don't think so,' she answered.

I chuckled. 'It will be wonderful. I promise!' I winked.

We started thrusting. I caught a glimpse of Marnie sitting on a short, stone wall, tossing her underpants away and starting touching herself while watching us.

Then my attention went back to Anna, who was sighing in pleasure. Compared to most women I had fucked, she was relatively quiet in bed. (Well, there was no bed at that time, but you get what I mean.)

'Kirito...' she whispered at some point. 'I think I'm... I think I'm going to...'

That was all I needed. For the first time, Anna let out a gasp instead of sighs, as I emptied my load in her in our simultaneous climax.

Our bodies parted and we lay on the grass, panting. Eventually, we slowly and hesitantly turned and looked at each other. And then... we exchanged giggles, Anna having finally relaxed!

'Kirito!' I heard Marnie's playful cry. I sat up. She was now sitting with her legs open, showing me her hairless pussy.

'You gave Anna a good time. It's only fair that you do the same to me,' she whined and motioned for me to approach, swinging her legs impatiently, slamming the heels against the wall.

I looked at Anna indecisively. The short haired girl sat up too, supporting her torso with her palms and nodded with a smile.

I crawled close to Marnie. I don't remember when or how she removed her nightgown and was left nude. The next thing I knew, I was fucking her erratically, her sitting on the wall, her legs wrapped around me, and me standing, holding her by the waist to offer her balance and prevent her from falling off the wall. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

She was expressing her pleasure in a definitely louder manner than Anna. Sometimes we made out, sometimes I lowered my head to kiss her neck or chest (like Anna's, her boobs weren't really large yet). Sometimes my hands descended to explore her ass or thighs.

When we orgasmed, the pleasure was so intense that we didn't manage to hold our position any longer. We fell on the grass. Ignoring the pain, we rolled and rolled, screaming in each other's mouths with our lips joined. 'Are you guys okay?' Anna asked, worried for a moment that we had got hurt by the fall, but we were too absorbed by the bliss to answer.

Finally, when our orgasm had subsided, Marnie pulled Anna towards us and the three of us sat on the grass, our nude backs resting against the wall. We exchanged meaningful looks and shared giggles.

Then we relaxed and chatted about trivial stuff until we were 'recharged' and ready to go for the next round.

I swear that night lasted way longer than a night is supposed to last. I don't know how many hours we spent in that place going at it, then chatting and relaxing, then going at it again. I don't know how the hell Marnie's parents hadn't seen us yet. I had sex eight times; four times with Marnie and four with Anna!

'And now, the big finale,' Marnie stood up at some point, removing some pieces of grass from several spots of her nude body. Anna and I looked at her curiously. She turned to face us, lifting one leg and pivoting on the other leg's foot ball (so sexy!)

After a dramatic pause, accompanied by her giving us an enigmatic smile and caressing her chin, Marnie continued: 'You will fuck both Anna and me at the same time.'

'I don't understand how this is possible,' I chuckled. 'I have only one penis, whereas there are two vaginas...'

'You'll see,' Marnie interrupted me determinedly. She motioned for Anna to stand up. The redhead obeyed.

Then, before my surprised eyes, Marnie's left leg and Anna's right leg disappeared and the two girls' vaginas united into one! They were like siamese twins conjoined at the genitals!

I rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out how that was possible. 'Come on, Kirito, don't leave us waiting,' Marnie and Anna said at the same time.

I snapped out of my shock, gently lay the two girls on the grass and got on top of them. Marnie's right leg and Anna's left leg were wrapped around me. With one hand, I was stroking Anna's chest, whereas, with the other, I was stroking Marnie's chest. Finally, I wrapped one hand around Anna's neck and the other around Marnie's neck and shoved my dick in the girls' shared pussy.

All three of us started thrusting against one another. Sometimes I made out with Anna, sometimes with Marnie, sometimes I just revered the two girls making out with each other, sometimes all three of us joined our lips together. All the while, the thrusts didn't stop.

Finally, with all three of us screaming as loudly as possible (yes, even Anna had forgotten about her quiet, introverted self), we reached a triple, simultaneous climax. One of the most intense orgams of my life.

Then everything went black.

* * *

I was woken up by the midday's sun rays that came through the window, showering my and Asuna's naked bodies. We were in each other's arms and my penis was still in her vagina. I abruptly sat up. Our clothes were scattered around the bed and smeared with cake stains. Our nude bodies and the mattress sheets were full of chocolate smears too.

I leant, took my cellphone from the desk and checked the time. When we fell asleep, it was midday. Now it was midday... on the next day! We had slept for 24 hours!

I realized that my genitalia was sore like hell. I didn't think I'd be able to walk properly today.

Asuna opened her eyes. 'What happened?' she asked, still dazed.

'We accidentally ate the drugged cake and slept for 24 hours,' I said simply.

'WHAT?' Asuna cried and sat up. She looked around the room. 'Fuck!' she cursed. 'I'm so stupid, I'm a careless, stupid idiot, I'm a...'

A pain in her vagina interrupted her. 'Ouch,' she cried, placing her hand on her genitalia. 'I feel like I have had sex like a bazillion times in a row.'

'Actually, it was nine times,' I corrected her, eliciting an eye roll from her. Then I placed my hand on my achy genitalia: 'It will be at least one week before I go at it again.'

'I had a dream,' Asuna said, pensive. 'I was in a room full of hot, nude, horny men and I was enjoying as many of them as I could.'

'And I had a dream with Anna and Marnie,' I said.

'Huh? From the anime movie?' Asuna asked curiously. Next, she dropped her body back on the bed, took a pillow and buried her head in it.

'I can't believe this,' she whined, her muffled voice still audible. 'We were drugged and had sex with each other in our sleep.'

After that, we decided to quit the ambien plan. Maybe, someday, we would find another way to get our revenge on Eugeo.


	27. Spin off from the future

_This chapter takes place 20 years after the events of this fanfic. Kirito and Asuna are now married and have a daughter called Yui. It is just a spin off, which means that, __in the next chapter, we will return to the main story's present._

* * *

That day Yui had just forgotten to lock her room's door. As simple as that. This fact was what triggered the chain of events that followed. I just opened her room's door, wanting to tell her something so trivial that I can't even recall what it was anymore.

I gasped in shock. Wearing her white nightgown, Yui was rolling around on the bed, taking sexy poses while taking pictures of her with her cellphone. For a while, I was just staring at her, not because what I saw turned me on (well, it did, but that was a different story), but because I was too shocked to react.

'DAD!' Yui cried in shock when she became aware of my presence. She put her cellphone aside and sat up, hugging her knees.

'Yui,' I whispered. 'What... what are you...'

That moment, Asuna stormed in the room, alerted, having heard her daughter's scream. 'Yui! What's got into you?' she asked, worried. She was wearing a yellow, long sleeved sweater and brown shorts. Not being a teenager anymore, she had adopted a more earnest style: her red hair was tied in a formal ponytail and she was wearing glasses.

'It seems our daughter's sexual awakening has begun,' I said awkwardly.

* * *

Yui was now sitting on her bed's edge, with Asuna and me sitting at either side of her. We were discussing what had just happened as mature adults.

'So you want to post sexy photos of yours to a boy?' I asked.

'Yup,' my daughter nodded, looking at the floor.

Asuna placed her finger under Yui's chin and raised the latter's head. 'Sweetie, there are many pervs on the Internet,' she said tenderly. 'You shouldn't do that. You have no idea how badly this might end. You might see your photos on a porn site or someone might use them blackmail you.'

'I'm sorry,' Yui sighed. 'I wasn't... I just wasn't thinking rationally.'

'We understand, honey,' Asuna comforted her. 'You've hit puberty. Your body is changing rapidly. Newfound urges are coming to you.'

The two women hugged in an adorable mother/daughter moment. Asuna looked at me and we exchanged meaningful looks. It was time! We had agreed, years before, to do that when that time came.

Asuna broke the hug and I placed my hand on Yui's shoulder to draw her attention. 'Listen Yui,' I said seriously. 'Your mother and I do not believe you are old or mature enough to have sexual relationships with boys yet. Boys your age can be assholes at times and you might get hurt.'

'Nevertheless,' Asuna continued in my place before Yui could react, 'we understand that you have sexual needs that need to be met. So we'd rather you ease those needs in a safe, family enviroment until you are a little older.'

Our little angel's eyes widened. 'What... are you saying?' she enquired.

'Yui, you once told us you are bisexual,' I continued in my wife's place. 'And your mother and I both know we are quite attractive people.'

The younger girl raised an eyebrow sarcastically. 'You think you're attractive?' she asked.

'Your father and I both are too smart to be modest about our looks,' Asuna chuckled.

'So, tell us, Yui,' I continued. 'Do you find us attractive?'

The teenage girl gulped. She lowered her eyes without answering. Asuna and I exchanged meaningful looks once more. We now knew the asnwer!

Not that we didn't find her attractive as well. Yui was developing into a gorgeous woman, with her long, black hair and her captivating eyes the same color.

Thankfully, that day, both Asuna and I had ample time to experiment with our little daughter; Asuna's restaurant was closed on Mondays. As for me, being a novelist, I had no fixed schedules.

Asuna and I started leaning, slowly. The girl, though confused and shocked, didn't try to stop us. We kissed her on the lips almost at the same time. Yui moaned in our mouths.

Holding her by the neck, I turned her head to me. I was now making out with my daughter while Asuna was undoing the girl's nightgown. Soon, the garment was off and Yui's wonderful body was exposed.

I looked at her not so developed yet breasts. I undid the bra while Asuna was exploring our daughter's back with her palms and lips. When the bra was off, I leant and started groping Yui's breasts while hungrily sucking the nipples. Yui let out a sigh of pleasure.

My boob kissing session was interrupted by Asuna, who positioned our daughter on the bed in a supine lying position. Meanwhile, I removed my own clothes at lightning speed.

I got on top of Yui, both of us now left with our respective underpants on. Asuna got off the bed and started removing her own clothes as I kissed Yui's neck, belly and legs, which Yui eventually wrapped around me. Soon, my nude wife joined us, took one of her daughter's feet in her hands and kissed it, making Yui's moans louder.

Yui and I kept making out, Asuna moving around us, groping and kissing sometimes body parts of mine and sometimes body parts of our daughter.

'Hurry up, daddy. I want you inside me,' Yui pleaded.

Feeling a new surge of excitement because of my little angel's words, I sat up and removed my underpants. Then, with Asuna's help, we removed the underpants of our daughter, who was slamming her soles against the mattress in impatience.

'Wait here, girls,' I whispered. 'I'm going to fetch the condoms.'

I ran to my and Asuna's room. I came back a few seconds later, a disappointed expression on my face. 'Umm, honey,' I faced Asuna awkwardly. 'I think we're fresh out!'

'What?' my red headed wife snapped. 'You have no condoms?'

Yui buried her head in a pillow, disappointed. I chuckled, sat next to my daughter, grabbed her little leg and looked at my wife. 'You know,' I said to Asuna, half serious, 'we could just proceed without one.'

Asuna glared at me. She grabbed me by the neck and gave me a threatening smile. 'If you ever put your dick in my daughter's vagina without a rubber, I'm gonna cut it off and feed it to you!' she declared.

'Okay, okay,' I laughed, raising my palms. 'Let's go to the mall to get some. And spend a nice afternoon there since we are at it.'

* * *

And so, my two loves and I got dressed and went to the mall. Yui had fun playing at the fun park, playing video games on consoles on display at stores and eating a hamburger, with Asuna and me supervising her happily all along. I guess people who happened to see us believed we were just a vanilla family spending quality time. Heh. If only they knew we had just bought condoms for me to fuck my daughter with later!

* * *

Evening. My loves and I had got back home, stripped to nudity anew and gone back at it! I was now on top of Yui and thrusting against her, her little legs wrapped around me, while Asuna was moving around us, caressing and kissing.

'FUCK ME DADDY, FUCK ME,' Yui screamed as our simultaneous climax occurred.

We collapsed next to each other. Asuna kissed our hair happily and then lay down next to us.

'So, how was school today?' my wife asked my daughter at some point. We all shared a laugh. But Yui went ahead and answered the question nonetheless!

After some more small talk, followed by some silence, we exchanged meaningful glances. We were ready to go at it again!

Asuna positioned our daughter on the top of the bed, with her back resting against the headboard. 'Do you want mommy to taste you?' she asked, opening Yui's legs.

'Yes, mommy,' the brunette panted in anticipation.

Asuna got on all fours and started lapping her daughter's pussy. Yui looked at the ceiling, closed her eyes and started crying. The oral session continued, with Yui sometimes slamming her hands against the bed headboard, sometimes grabbing her mother's hair and sometimes stroking her mother's back. That scene was so hot!

I wanted to participate. As my wife had been doing before, I started moving around them, sometimes making out with Yui, sometimes playing with her boobs, sometimes descending and enjoying Asuna's body. All the while, the oral sex session continued.

At some point, my attention was drawn by Asuna's ass, which, thanks to her position at that time, was wide open, as if it was inviting me to enter. With a devious smile, I removed the condom I had used with Yui earlier, put on a new one and, without any warning, shoved my dick in my wife's rear entrance!

Asuna stopped licking her daughter's pussy for a moment and gasped in shock, her eyes wide open. 'Kirito!' she snapped, blushing. 'Shame on you.'

I chuckled and, ignoring her admonishment, I began thrusting. Asuna soon got into it and resumed taking care of her daughter's pussy with her lips while I was taking care of her ass with my manhood. Occasionally, Yui and I would lean towards each other and make out.

At some point, Asuna said something, but, her mouth being muffled by our little angel's womanhood, we didn't really make out what she said. Yui and I exchanged giggles. Annoyed, Asuna raised her head for a moment and repeated: 'I said LET'S CUM ALL TOGETHER! AS A FAMILY!'

'Oh, okay,' I chuckled. All of us were pretty close to climaxing anyway. And so, with me fucking Asuna's ass and her performing oral sex on Yui, the three of us cummed simultaneously, our screams merged into a wonderful family song!

We collapsed with Yui lying between Asuna and me, like when she was little and wanted to sleep with us after having a bad dream. We both kissed her hair simultaneously.

'I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy,' she whispered before falling asleep.

Man, this would seem so weird to most people!


	28. Sister and girlfriend

It was evening. I had just returned to my dorm room. I dropped my backpack and went to the computer, unable to wait to play video games. Stangely, I could feel another presence in the room. But I would swear no one else was there with me. Oh, whatever.

Soon after I had started reveling in my hobby, I heard a knock at the door. Darn, right when I was about to break my record in the game.

'Who can be at this hour?' I wondered as I headed to the door.

'Surprise, bro!'

'SUGUHA?'

'What?' she shrugged as she casually dropped her suitcase. 'Don't I have the right to visit my own brother now that my school's spring break has started?'

I chuckled. Suguha was wearing her school's uniform, which was similar to my school's uniform. She removed her shoes and sat on my bed, cross legged. I sat opposite her and we started chatting about our school days.

At some point, I looked around.

'Huh? What's wrong?' Suguha asked curiously.

'I have had the feeling for a while that someone else is in this room,' I stroked the back of my head.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'Like some supernatural spirit?' she asked.

I chuckled. If only she knew I have come across (and fucked!) a ghost indeed. Anyway, my sister started producing playful ghost sounds.

'Stop mocking me,' I slapped her bare knee.

'You'll pay for that,' she giggled and charged at me.

We started scuffling like kids on the bed. Of course, soon, our teenage hormones took charge and this turned sexual. Well, you know how it goes; we were now nude and making out like there was no tomorrow. Still I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone else was nearby.

Eventually, Suguha positioned me on my knees and started giving me a blowjob. I was now enjoying the sensation of her mouth around my cock as well as her rear view. Not wanting to just look, I raised a hand and stroked her back. Then I groped her ass and finally planted some slaps on her buttcheeks, making her moan against my dick.

'Okay, that's enough,' I whispered and leant towards the drawer, intending to get a condom.

'NO,' Suguha snapped, preventing me from leaning by holding me by my penis! 'This time, I'll give you a blowjob all the way.'

'That was enough of a blowjob,' I sighed. 'Now I want your vagina.'

She gave me a threatening look. 'Either you'll let me give you a full blowjob this time or you'll never get any of my pussy ever again!'

I gulped. 'Okay,' I said in a low voice.

And so, I kept enjoying the oral session, which went on until I climaxed in my sister's mouth. Sugu successfully kept her position and swallowed every last drop!

We collapsed on my bed, panting, looking at each other and smiling.

'When I recharge, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your vagina will be torn apart,' I declared.

'I want to see you trying,' Sugu replied with a provocative smile.

'KIRITO! SUGUHA!'

We both sat up, shocked to see a nude Asuna coming out from under the bed! That was not the first time she and Suguha met (they knew each other from long ago, before I began attending that academy, when Asuna and I were still a vanilla couple and she would come to my house sometimes), but it was definitely the first time they met under such conditions!

'Asuna... wha... what are you doing here?' I managed to stutter.

'I sneaked into your room when you were missing, undressed under the bed and waited to give you a pleasant surprise,' she explained. 'And I was the one to be surprised instead!'

'Hey, Asuna,' a smiling Suguha drew her attention, raising her hand and greeting the other girl casually.

For a moment, Asuna took a casual expression as well, as if the circumstances were totally normal, turned to my sister and replied cheerfully: 'Hey, Sugu. Long time no see.' Then, her shocked expression returning, she turned back to me and rhetorically asked: 'Kirito... you have a sexual relationship with your sister?'

'Well... ummm...' Realizing there was no way to sugarcoat this, I just admitted the truth. 'Yes, I do,' I sighed.

'I... I don't know what to say,' Asuna said, dumbfounded, getting on the bed, ignoring the fact that all three of us were nude, with her palms supporting her torso, her legs perpendicularly to her body.

'Do you like the taste of my bro's cum, Asuna?' Suguha asked, keeping acting as if that situation was not weird at all! I glared at her.

'Actually, I haven't tasted it. I'm not into blowjobs,' Asuna answered. 'But I love it when his cum flows inside me.'

'Well, I haven't felt that sensation, since, with me, he uses condoms,' Suguha replied. 'But I adore it when he plays with my boobs.'

'I admit my boobs aren't as large as yours,' Asuna eyed my sister's chest. 'But when he kisses my neck, I just can't resist him.'

For a few more minutes, the two girls kept discussing the experiences they had lived with me, with totally casual expressions, as if they were two besties discussing something totally trivial at some cafeteria, as if they were not sitting nude and cross legged on a bed opposite each other, as if Asuna had not seen Suguha giving me a blowjob a few minutes earlier!

How was I supposed to feel? 'Umm... girls...'

They turned and glared. 'Stay out of this,' they snapped simultaneously, making me gulp.

Having got the message, I dressed and went out, to let them enjoy some girl time.

'Enjoy hanging out with my girlfriend,' I called out sarcastically to Suguha before exiting the room. 'Just try not to screw her as well.'

'Can't make any promises,' Sugu giggled.

I rolled my eyes and left.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

When Kirito left the room, Suguha and I looked silently at each other for a while and then burst into laughter. Poor boy! We're such bitches to him sometimes!

We chatted like besties some more. At some point, Suguha placed her hand on my leg, which I perceived as an innocent gesture of affection back then. 'I've got an idea,' she said. 'How about you come and stay with us during the summer vacation?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Don't you and your parents have any plans for the summer?'

'Well, mom and dad will go somewhere on vacation, but I'll find some excuse not to come along,' she answered. 'I mean, I'd never miss the chance to stay alone at home with Kirito kun for two months or three! And I'm pretty sure bro will be more than happy to stay home with me as well.'

'Well,' I said, pensive. 'My parents will be kinda disappointed if I don't go on vacation with them. But maybe I will find some excuse to get away and stay with you guys, even if it's not for the whole summer...'

She interrupted me with a kiss on the lips! 'Does that help you decide?'

'Yes!' I said instinctively.

Oh, boy, this will be a long summer! Kirito, Suguha and myself, with a house all to ourselves!


	29. Family weekend (part 1)

_Note: The plot of this chapter is kinda stolen from a story I read on Sex Stories Post forum. I hope Fanfiction Net does not ban me for plagiarism, lol._

* * *

The car trip didn't take long, thanks to mom's exceptional navigational skills. A weekend in the countryside was the perfect way to celebrate the end of the school year, as a big, happy family. Almost! You see, dad was missing for business as usual. But, then again, who needs him? One of mom's relatives had decided to allow us to stay at their isolated cottage, next to a lake. It would be a weekend full of fishing, swimming and fun in general, just the three of us: mom, Suguha and me.

When we arrived at the small, wooden house, Suguha revealed she had a surprise for mom: a red bikini! At first, the older woman was reluctant, believing she was too old not to wear an one piece swimsuit, but Suguha was like: 'Nonsense! You have a gorgeous body.' My little sister had also bought a blue bikini for herself!

When I saw mom in bikini, I was awestruck. The last time I had seen her with so much of her body exposed was when I was a little child and we went to the beach as a family, but, of course, back then, I was too young to be interested in women in a sexual way. Not that, as a teenager, it was justifiable that I suddenly started feeling lust towards my own mother! Man, how weird can I get?

Anyway, apart from their house, those relatives had also let us use their fishing boat; even if we didn't catch anything, we'd enjoy a wonderful tour of the lake! And so, that Friday afternoon (we began our journey on Friday midday, right after mom had finished her work), here we were, enjoying a boat ride. Myself, I was fishing (not that I had much luck) while giving furtive glances to mom and Sugu, who were sunbathing on deck chairs, both wearing only their bikinis and sunglasses. Myself, I was wearing a white t shirt and black swim trunks. Mom was lying on her back, with one knee bent and the other leg crossed over it. Sugu was lying face down, one calf raised.

With a bulge in my swim trunks, I couldn't wait to get to fuck my sister again to relieve it. Of course, fucking mom was out of question. I mean, I had got in several weird situations over the last months, but I couldn't imagine what kind of series of events could lead to such a scenario.

It seemed our idea to use the autopilot wasn't very good after all. Soon, we felt great turbulence. The boat had just crashed against a rock! I looked at the large hole in horror.

Mom and Suguha ran to see what had happened.

'Bro, what happened?' sis asked, a little scared.

'Honey, what happened?' mom asked, sounding calmer.

'There is a giant fucking hole in the boat,' I declared, alerted.

'Kirito!' my mother snapped. 'I haven't raised you to use such bad language. You're grounded, sir!'

'Ground me later, if we're still alive,' I yelled to bring her back to reality. 'The boat is sinking!'

It was sinking indeed. Fast! Unless we did something, we'd soon end up along with it at the bottom of the lake.

'I'm scared,' Suguha cried, thus reminding me that she was actually still a kid, despite her physical development and sexual awakening.

Mom took charge. She looked at the water and sighed. 'Get ready, guys. We're diving,' she announced.

'But... but...' I didn't know what else to say.

'We have no choice!' she snapped. 'We're diving. NOW!'

And so, we did! We were now swimming in those hostile waters. Man, I had never imagined that a mountain lake can be so cold even in summer; the fact that the sun had started setting, which meant the temperature was falling, didn't help either.

When we managed to reach the bank, we all felt frozen. We looked around and realized we had no idea how to return to the cottage. We were lost!

'Mom, I'm scared,' Suguha said, hugging herself to warm her torso, tears in her eyes. But I was not really calm either.

Realizing it was her duty as our mother to cheer us in a moment of peril, she tried not to lose it as well. 'Come here. Both of you,' she whispered sweetly. She hugged us both simultaneously. 'Everything will be fine. I promise,' she said comfortingly, though I could tell she was not really sure.

We began walking, just hoping for the best. It was dark. The night mountain breeze was tormenting us. Past a point, I could not bear to see my two female family members suffering like that anymore, with only their bikinis on. At least I was wearing my t shirt, albeit it was wet. So I took off my upper garment and offered it: 'Anyone wants to wear it?'

'No, sweetie, keep yourself warm instead,' mom refused.

'YES!' Suguha snapped, grabbed it and put it on.

Although I could tell a wet t shirt did not really make much difference, my sis did not neglect to show her gratitude. 'Thanks, bro. You're the best,' she winked at me.

Eventually, we found an abandoned, wooden fishing cabin. 'We're saved,' Suguha cried. 'We won't freeze to death.'

'Everyone run in,' mom commanded, though that command wasn't necessary.

Inside, we found a lantern that provided us with some light.

'Search for anything that might help us warm ourselves,' mom instructed, bouncing on her toes because of being cold.

I found some magazines next to a fireplace. 'Hey, maybe we can burn th...'

'Eureka!' Suguha's happy cry interrupted me. She dragged a large sleeping bag outside of a cupboard.

'My heroine!' mom exclaimed.

Let's hope it would be large enough for all of us to fit in, otherwise somebody would have to sacrifice themselves and freeze to death to save the rest!

'Take off those soaked clothes of yours,' mom instructed. Normally, she's very prude, but that was an emergency.

I took off my swim trunks as my sister took off my shirt and her bikini. Soon, mom was left nude as well, her bun untied. For a moment, I revered her nude beauty. I had seen Suguha nude in the past (unbeknownst to mom of course), but this was the first time I saw my mother like that. Wow!

Suguha and I were the first to enter the sleeping bag. We were facing each other. Mom squirmed between us and, finally, after a lot of effort, she managed to fit in too, facing me. And so, we relaxed, enjoying the warmth generated by the close contact between our bodies, finally relieved that we were warm and would not freeze to death after all.

Inevitably, that close contact with my mom's nude body caused me a certain... reaction, which I could not hide under the existing circumstances.

'Kirito!' mother cried, shocked, my penis poking her leg.

'What happened?' Suguha asked, though, judging from her laugh, I bet she had a pretty good idea!

'I'm sorry, mom,' I blushed. 'It's just that you're nude and I'm so close to you and...'

'It's okay, sweetie,' she said, caressing me comfortingly. 'Just try to think of something else.'

'Heh. Easy for you to say,' Sugu remarked, eliciting a glare from the older woman.

Meanwhile, my penis, which would not go down a bit, felt like it was about to snap in half, having no room to extend. I squirmed in pain.

'Maybe it will go down if you just stay still, sweetie,' mom advised.

'It's no use,' I complained. 'It hurts.'

'Here, let me see if I can help,' she said sweetly, trying not to laugh.

She squirmed a little as well to give me some space. My penis ended up snuggled between her legs.

'Better?' she asked for confirmation.

'Better,' I sighed in relief.

However, as it turned out, that was not a good idea after all; now that my dick had more space, it grew... and grew... until it touched mom's pussy, the hole that created me!

That sensation, the sensation of my mom's vagina, on top of me having been close to hypothermia recently, blurred my reason; I no longer knew what I was doing!

* * *

_Suguha's POV..._

Mom's eyes widened in horror.

'Oh, shit,' she cried. 'That was a bad idea. Don't move, sweetie, don't move, don...'

But Kirito seemed not to be conscious of his surroundings anymore. With his eyes closed, he gripped mom's shoulders. Judging from the way he was moving, I could tell he was slowly driving his penis towards his mother's vagina!

'Kirito, don't move any further,' the older woman pleaded. But Kirito was in his own world at that time; there was no point in talking to him. 'OH, FUCK, it's in me!'

Kirito began thrusting! Mom tried to push him away, but there was no room for him to be pushed. 'I need to get out of here, NOW,' she cried as she started trying to squirm her way out of the bag, while the oblivious Kirito kept thrusting and moaning in bliss, his eyes closed.

'Hold still, mom,' I grabbed her by the shoulder (which my brother was already gripping), thus stopping her. 'It was really hard to get in here.'

'SUGUHA, are you nuts?' mom protested. 'Have you realized that your brother's penis is in my vagina?'

'Then just let him finish and it will go down,' I argued.

Mom was about to reply, but she stopped, unable to find anything to say. The next moment, she sighed, seeming to relax a little.

Eventually, she started enjoying it! This realization was a surprise both to me and her. My eyes bulged when I saw her starting to reciprocate!

She wrapped her hands around Kirito's neck. She was now thrusting against him as well. Their movements were synchronized. They were moaning. From time to time, Kirito would lean his head and kiss her breasts, thus increasing her pleasue.

Finally, it happened. Kirito remained stiff, his eyes still closed, while mom let out a scream. They were climaxing simultaneously! I was witnessing my brother fucking our mother!

Then... they relaxed. 'I can't believe I did this,' mom sighed, facepalming in shame.

Kirito opened his eyes, now back with us. His expression was that of a little child caught doing something mischievous. 'I'm sorry, mom,' he said with remorse. 'It just felt so good that I couldn't control myself.'

'It's okay, sweetie,' mom caressed him. 'It was just an accident. I mean, today, the whole universe conspired for all those coincidences to occur. Anyone would have got carried away too in our shoes.'

'Actually, we're not wearing any shoes right now,' I tried to draw mom's attention and playfully foot cuddled with her under the cover.

'Haha, very funny,' mom sighed. 'Anyway, time to get some sleep guys.'

And so, we said our goodnights and went to sleep. Soon, mom and Kirito were sleeping like logs. Well, that was not surprising, considering they had got off before!

But, myself, I hadn't gotten any relief of this kind. How was I supposed to sleep while still horny, and, on top of that, with mom's nude body in contact with mine making my arousal worse? That was not fair!

A mischievous smile formed on my face. I bet that, after all that stuff that had happened that day, mom would sleep heavily. So she wouldn't wake up if I got some... advantage of her to get my share of relief! It was only fair that I orgasmed as well!

I drove my hands undercover and started groping mom's back and ass. What a sensation. Meanwhile, she was sleeping peacefully.

I started planting kisses on her neck. That made her squirm and moan a little, but her sleep was uninterrupted.

Getting more 'ambitious', I started rubbing my pussy against her ass. I placed my hand on her shoulders, as my brother had done before, except I had to be careful not to use much force and wake her up.

I kept rubbing and and moaning, my mom and bro sleeping in ignorance. My boobs were being rubbed against my mother's back, increasing my pleasure. I moved one hand over her and managed to get a hold of her breasts as well. What a feeling!

Eventually, I cummed! 'Night, mommy,' I whispered, kissed her on her black, loose hair and went to sleep.


	30. Family weekend (part 2)

I woke up to the lovely sounds of birdsongs. It was Saturday morning. It took me a while to recall what had happened the night before. Oh, God, I'd had sex with my own mom! I sat up and facepalmed in shame. My movements caused mom to wake up.

'What time is it?' she asked.

I shrugged. Suguha woke up soon after.

'Morning mom, morning Kirito,' she said as she squirmed in her post sleep daze, slowly sitting up.

We exited the cabin, nude. Wow! The countryside was breathtaking. That natural beauty, combined with our nudity, made me feel that we were in Eden.

'Wow!' mom whispered while looking around. It seemed she was as amazed as I was.

'Guys, look!' Suguha exclaimed. 'Over there!'

It was our cottage, far away! Darn, it had been too dark to see it last night.

'Darn,' mom snapped. 'If we had seen it last night...'

'Nah, I don't think it would have made a difference,' Sugu giggled. 'We were too tired to walk that far anyway.'

'Sugu's probably right,' I sighed. 'I think that, even if we had seen it, we'd have still opted to sleep in this cabin.'

'And things would still have turned out the way they did,' Suguha added meaningfully.

Both mom and I glared at her, knowing what she was referring to!

I fell on my butt, moaning in shame. Mom sat next to me and gently placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Suguha sat next to us soon after.

'Mom, I'm terribly sorry for what happened last night,' I looked at her.

'It's okay, sweetie. It was an accident,' mom smiled comfortingly. 'What's done is done. By the way, was it your first time?'

I blushed.

'I'm sorry,' mom blushed as well. 'I shouldn't have asked that. I know you have a girlfriend, but how far you've gone with her is your business.'

'It was probably his first time, mom,' Suguha laughed out loud. 'Since you took his virginity, it is your duty to train him. How is he supposed to please Asuna in the future?'

Why is my sister such a demon?

'Suguha, enough,' mom snapped. Then she turned back to me and said kindly: 'Forgive your sister.'

'It's okay, mom,' I pressed myself to smile and continued, half serious: 'Though I wouldn't say no if you wanted to also show me how to kiss a girl.'

WHY DID I SAY THAT? Well, on second thought, pretending to be an inexperienced virgin in front of my mom was fun, in a sense! Darn, I have to stop hanging out with Suguha. She's bad influence!

Mom stayed silent and pensive for a while. 'Well,' she finally said. 'I guess it won't hurt if I tutor you on kisses. I mean, considering the other things we did last night, a kiss on the lips is not a big deal.'

She leant and pecked me on the lips. 'How was that?' she asked.

'Nice,' I smiled.

'The lessons have just begun,' she said playfully and leant again. We started making out, mom whispering to me instructions on how to do it properly.

Without realizing it, I had raised my hands and was groping her back while her hands were around my neck.

'I think this is enough of a lesson,' she whispered at some point, among our kisses.

'Agree,' I replied.

'We really have to stop now,' she said, among kisses.

'Agree,' I replied.

'We really should stop. We're mother and son. We shouldn't be doing this anymore.'

'Agree.'

But neither of us would stop! Our making out session went on and on.

'This is so wrong!' mom whispered.

I could feel mom's breasts growing and poking my chest.

At some point, Suguha decided to participate! She leant and kissed mom's shoulder!

This brought both me and mom back to reality. We broke the kiss and glared at my mischievous sis.

'What?' she giggled. 'It is only fair that I get my share of fun as well!'

'OKAY, ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT. BOTH OF YOU,' mom yelled, scaring both me and Suguha.

She stood up and started pacing. I could tell she was both angry and aroused. My sister and I were looking at her, eyes widened.

Finally, she halted and turned back to us. 'Here is what is going to happen,' she declared. 'The three of us will spend the day here, fucking one another to our hearts' contents. For today, we're not a family. We're just three lovers! Hell you don't even have to call me mom today. Just call me by my normal name. (BTW, her name is Midori.)'

She made a pause. 'But!' she snapped, raising a finger. 'When we get back to the cottage, as soon as our feet touch the cottage's floor, we will once more become a normal, vanilla family and pretend that none of this ever happened. Understood?'

Sugu and I kept staring.

'UNDERSTOOD?' mom asked again.

'Yes, Midori,' I answered, gulping.

'Yes, Midori,' Suguha repeated.

'Good,' she smiled. Next, she got on all fours. 'Now, bring over here that cock of yours,' she commanded.

'Yes, mo... I mean, Midori,' I replied and got on my knees.

Mom's eyes widened. She turned to Suguha. 'Gosh, have you seen your brother's dick? It's huge!'

Suguha giggled. I bet, at that moment, she was saying, in her head, 'I have seen it and enjoyed it many times.'

Mom turned back to me. 'Oh, this isn't fair. Why can't your dad have as large a dick as you?' she complained.

Next, she blushed. I guess she realized it herself too that that was too much info!

Anyway, she took my cock in her mouth and began giving me a blowjob. I watched her head bobbing. Man, her technique was flawless, like Suguha's. Like mother like daughter, I guess. Or should I say, like daughter like mother, since Suguha had done that to me long before Midori!

Soon, Sugu joined the fun, kissing and groping mom's back and ass, making the older woman's moans against my cock get louder. Not wanting to miss that kind of fun either, I raised my hands and started using them, sometimes to grope mom's back/ass, sometimes to pull her hair, sometimes to grope various parts of Suguha's body. From time to time, Suguha would lean and we would share a passionate kiss. It was during one of those kisses that I finally cummed in mom's mouth. Mom held her position and did not leave a single drop of sperm escape her mouth.

We collapsed on the grassy ground, panting for a few seconds. 'Okay, Kirito kun,' mom said, sitting up. 'Now go and have a swim in the lake until I give your sister her share of fun as well.'

'Yes, Midori,' I obeyed and dived into the water.

I swam fairly far, forgetting about naughty thoughts for a while, just enjoying a carefree, swimming workout.

When I started approaching back to the bank, I saw mom and sis having a scissoring session. I was so awestruck by that beautiful scene that, for a moment, I considered jacking off and cumming in the lake.

I exited the water and watched them scissoring all the way to orgasm, their screams being music to my ears.

Later, we had a unique threesome; we were lying sideways, me fucking mom's pussy from behind her and Suguha, with her legs over mom's shoulders, rubbing her teenage pussy against mom's belly. I'm still not sure how we pulled off that position; what I'm sure of is that the three of us climaxed simultaneously.

Even later, as Suguha enjoyed an innocent swim, mom and I were fucking in the water, mom's legs around my waist.

We kept fucking all afternoon, both on the grass and in the water, both in pairs and in threesomes.

I don't remember how many more times we fucked that day or in what positions. I lost count of how many loads I emptied in the vagina that had created me 16 years before.

* * *

Evening. Mom, Suguha and I were back at the cottage. We had taken a bath (we really needed that) which refreshed us after over 24 hours in the wild. Now, wearing our bathrobes, we were relaxing on the couch, watching tv, like a normal family. I was sitting next to mom, whereas Suguha was lying, with her legs on the couches arm and her head on mom's lap and enjoying the innocent caresses of the older woman.

'Mom,' I said at some point, troubled.

'What is it, honey?' Midori replied casually, her gaze at the screen.

'About last night... and this afternoon...' I started, tentatively.

Mom turned and glared at me. 'Last night and this afternoon never happened!' she said firmly.

'I know they never happened,' I comforted her, extending my arms forward. 'But...'

'But what?' mom asked curiously.

'While they were NOT happening, maybe there was something I should have wondered,' I continued.

Mom raised an eyebrow. 'Carry on,' she encouraged me.

I gulped. 'Are you... has your menopause come yet?'

She stayed silent for a while. Suguha turned her gaze to us.

'No, sweetie,' she sighed. 'I'm not on menopause yet.'

Seeing that her last words caused me a mild panic, she added: 'But don't worry. I'll get the morning after pill as soon as we get back to the civilization.'

I sighed in relief. Some silence followed, us resuming watching tv.

'Not that I need to get the morning after pill, since neither last night nor this afternoon ever happened,' mom felt the need to add at some point. 'But I'll get it... you know... just because...'

'To protect yourself from the consequences of the actions that never happened,' Suguha suggested playfully.

Mom slapped her on the part of her ass that her bathrobe left exposed, eliciting a squeal from the younger girl.


	31. The house all to ourselves

After we returned from that fishing trip, mom, Suguha and I went back to being a normal family and pretending that nothing sexual between us had ever happened (well, barring my sexual sessions with Suguha, which took place before that trip and kept taking place after it; but mom had not known about those sessions in the first place anyway!).

Soon, dad returned from his business and, with mom, they started planning their holidays. Suguha and I told them that we preferred to stay home the whole summer (guess why we preferred that, tee hee hee!) That seemed strange to mom and dad at first, but they soon shrugged it off.

* * *

It was the last night before mom and dad would leave on vacation. We were sitting on the floor, around a table, having dinner as a big, happy family. Asuna was there too, as a guest. My parents seemed to like her; she was pretty polite and answered all their questions with confidence. That's my girl!

Every now and then, under the table, I would feel a bare foot being driven underneath my trousers and rubbed against my shin or calf. Depending on which of the two teens was smiling each time, I could tell whether it was Suguha or Asuna.

'So,' my father stood up at some point. At that moment, I felt once more a bare foot, except this time it rose to my crotch! My eyes widened. To make matters worse, dad was looking at me, about to tell me something!

Darn, which of those two teen demons was so bold as to sexually arouse me at the same time that dad was looking me straight in the face? Both Asuna and Suguha were smiling this time, so I couldn't tell who it was.

'Kirito? Is everything allright?' dad raised an eyebrow.

'Yes!' I gulped, trying to hide my anxiety and arousal.

'I need to talk to you in private,' dad finally decided to carry on. 'You know, mens' talk!'

And so, we withdrew to another room, leaving the three girls alone.

* * *

_Suguha's POV..._

And so, Kirito and dad withdrew to discuss whatever dad wanted them to discuss. Asuna, mom and I were left alone. We kept chatting about unimportant stuff.

At some point, it struck me that all three of us in that room had fucked Kirito, except I was the only one who knew all three of us had fucked him; mom didn't know I had fucked him and Asuna didn't know mom had fucked him! Tee hee hee! Life's so funny.

'What's so funny, Sugu?' mom asked at some point.

'Nothing,' I repressed my laughter.

* * *

'Listen, Kirito,' dad said seriously. 'Let's be honest. I know that as long as mom and I are on vacation, you're going to call Asuna many times here.'

'Umm... yeah...' I admitted, blushing.

'Well, I don't want you to do anything sexual in here,' dad raised a finger strictly. 'I know you're a couple and have urges, but Suguha is too young and I don't want to risk her seeing you. Promise me that, if you and Asuna want to do anything naughty, you will go to her house or a park or a hotel or anywhere that is not here!'

Lol, dad still thinks Suguha is an innocent, little child that thinks babies are brought by storks! If only he knew, tee hee hee.

'Promise, Kirito?' he looked me seriously in the eye.

'Promise, dad,' I placed a hand on my chest. 'Asuna and I won't do anything of sexual nature anywhere close to Suguha. You have my word!'

* * *

'YES, YES, KIRITO! ASUNA, LOOK! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS FUCKING HIS LITTLE SISTER LIKE THE SLUT SHE IS!' Suguha screamed as she gave me a titjob.

It was the next day, not even two hours after my parents had left!

The three of us were nude, on Suguha's bed. I was on top of my sis, with my penis being rubbed between her large, awesome breasts. At the same time, with one arm extended, I was fingering the pussy of Asuna, who was lying next to us.

At some point, Asuna removed my finger from her womanhood. I was baffled, but I kept rubbing my dick between my sister's breasts nonetheless.

Soon, I realized what my official girlfriend was up to. She moved to the top of the bed and leant above Suguha's head. 'Do you think you can take a titjob AND a blowjob at the same time, big boy?' she asked me provocatively.

'I thought you said you hated blowjobs,' I raised an eyebrow, keeping panting of pleasure.

'Well, now I UNSAY it,' Asuna sighed. 'Do you want the fucking blowjob or not?'

'YES, PLEASE,' I snapped.

Asuna moved her head above Suguha's breasts and started sucking whatever part of my penis protruded from my sister's cleavage. A titjob from my sister and a blowjob from my girlfriend at the same time! I am a lucky, lucky bastard!

From time to time, Asuna would interrupt the blowjob to make out with Suguha for a while, without the latter slowing down the pace at which her breasts were repeatedly squeezing my cock. The spectacle of the two girls kissing and sharing my precum between their mouths wasn't bad either!

'I'm cumming,' I cried at some point. Asuna kept her mouth firmly around my shaft to drain it of its juices.

'Hey, gimme some too. Don't be selfish,' Suguha whined to the redhead.

Asuna let go of my penis and motioned with her eyes to Sugu to open her mouth. My sister did so and Asuna gave her a kiss, emptying in the younger girl's mouth a portion of the cum she had stored in her cheeks. I heard both girls gulping, thus swallowing whatever amount of my cum they had in their mouths.

We collapsed next to one another, me panting in my post orgasm daze and the two girls looking at each other and giggling.

'Scissoring?' Suguha suggested to Asuna a few seconds later.

'Scissoring!' Asuna agreed with a wink.

The two girls changed their positions into lying sideways, facing each other, and began a scissoring session, Asuna's amazing leg over Suguha's shoulder. I was watching them, enchanted. They were going at it with exceptionally synchronized movements, sometimes making out and sometimes screaming.

Not wanting to be a mere spectator anymore, I took a condom from the drawer, put it on and shoved my dick in Suguha's ass. The two girls interrupted their action for a while and looked at me. 'Don't mind me, ladies,' I chuckled. 'Keep doing what you're doing.'

'You want a second orgasm when Asuna and I haven't even had one yet?' Suguha glared at me.

'Greedy, aren't you?' Asuna glared too.

'Well, fuck you, girls,' I chuckled and kept thrusting against Suguha.

My sister and my girlfriend rolled their eyes and resumed their scissoring session, though I could tell that Suguha's screams were now louder than before, since her pleasure had doubled, with Asuna scissoring her and me fucking her from behind.

I would grope Suguha's ass or back. I would slap her buttcheeks. I would nibble her ears. I would kiss her neck. I would extend my arms further and grope whatever part of Asuna's body I could reach.

'KIRITO KUN! WE LOVE YOU!' the two girls closed their eyes and screamed simultaneously, as the three of us reached our simultaneous climax.

'I LOVE YOU TOO, GIRLS,' I replied, producing a new, huge load of cum.

We collapsed. Once more, we were lying next to one another, panting in exhaustion and giggling.

'You both are bold, girls,' I said at some point. 'Especially last night, when you caressed me with your feet under the table.'

Both Sugu and Asuna giggled at the memory.

'But I think that whichever of you did it when dad stood up to talk to me and, as if that was not enough, went for my crotch as well was too bold!' I added.

Both girls' eyes widened.

'Wait, it wasn't me at that time,' Asuna said.

'Me neither,' Suguha said.

Wait a minute. If, when dad stood up, it was neither Asuna nor Suguha, who could it b... MOM?

It seemed whatever had started between us in that countryside a few days before wasn't over yet!


	32. Challenge accepted

It was a lovely afternoon. I was swimming in our houses pool while Asuna was sitting on the tiles around, with her legs in the water and swinging them lazily. She was wearing her white bikini.

I swam over to her. 'Don't you want to dive too?' I casually asked, leaning on her knees.

'Nah. I'd rather sit here and enjoy the breeze,' she answered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

'You're so uncool sometimes,' I pouted.

She dropped her upper body and, now lying in a lateral position, momentarily opened her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

That moment, Suguha returned home, carrying bags full of new things. Obviously, she had been to the mall!

'Hey, guys,' she said while passing by. 'I'm going to my room to prepare for my sleepover with my classmate, Tia, tonight.'

'Okay, have fun,' I called out.

Suddenly, the younger girl stopped and turned around, with an enigmatic smile. 'Do you guys want to come?' she proposed.

'I don't think this would be right,' Asuna answered with a smile. 'This is supposed to be time between you and your friend. You don't have to take us everywhere you go.'

'That's right,' I added, still leaning against Asuna's legs. 'Just because we have threesomes doesn't mean we can't have separate lives as well.'

Suguha beckoned to Asuna to approach. The curious redhead took her legs out of the water and walked over to the brunette. Suguha whispered something in her ear. Then they both giggled.

I raised an eyebrow. 'This will be fun,' I heard Asuna whisper.

The girls turned to me. 'You know, Kirito,' my official girlfriend said with the same enigmatic smile as Suguha. 'On second thought, I think we should accept Suguha's invitation.'

'Umm... okay. If you say so,' I scratched my head. What were they up to? Was this going to... a foursome? Was that Tia chick naughty like my sister? Was she beautiful? Oh, I couldn't wait to find out!

* * *

Tia was quite a babe indeed! She had black, middle length hair, in about the same hairstyle as Suguha, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, one piece, long sleeved summer dress and black sandals.

Asuna was wearing a red summer dress that left her shoulders and arms exposed and slippers the same color.

Suguha was morec casually dressed, with a white t shirt, blue shorts and flip flops.

I was wearing a white t shirt and green trousers.

For a while, we sat at the porch and discussed about non sexual stuff. Maybe Tia was not a slut after all. Maybe Suguha had invited us just to hang out.

NOT! Suddenly, a meaningful smile formed on Tia's face. 'By the way, are you up for a challenge, Kirito kun?'

Not bothering asking for further details, I instinctively snapped: 'We're on!' That was a little reckless of me, but I never back down from a challenge.

Tia stood up and motioned me to follow. I followed her in the house, Asuna and Suguha coming along.

To my surprise, we entered the bedroom. I noticed an unopened box of condoms on the drawer desk. Tia sat on the bed, untied and removed her sandals in an unbelievably sexy manner, and lay down in a lateral position. She gave me a seductive look.

'So this is what the challenge is about,' she began explaining. 'You and I shall have sex, as many times as possible. As you can see, there is a box of 12 condoms, so we won't run out. The first one to succumb to fatigue and admit they can not go on any further is the loser.'

I looked at Suguha and Asuna, who had sat on two stools in the meantime. 'I... I assume you girls won't participate,' I guessed.

'Of course not,' Suguha smiled smugly. 'This is a stamina contest between you and her. It would be unfair if we butted in and tired you out, thus giving my classmate an unfair advantage.'

'But don't worry about us, Kirito,' Asuna added with a smile. 'We will just sit here and look. We are content with that.'

Regaining my confidence, I turned to Tia. 'So you think you can beat me in a battle of this kind, silly, little girl?' I asked provocatively. 'I'm warning you, my personal record is 9 times in a row.' (see Chapter 26!)

'I think I can handle this,' she reciprocated the smile.

'Fine. This is your funeral,' I said as I approached.

I got on the bed. I kissed and groped the girl's feet, calves and shins, eliciting moans from her. Her skin was unbelievably soft and pleasant to touch.

Suddenly, I turned her over, eliciting a squeal. I raised her dresses skirt and groped her ass as I removed her underpants.

'No anal,' Tia turned her head to me and raised a finger. 'Vaginal sex only so that both my and your genitalia will receive the same amount of strain. I don't want to win thanks to an unfair advantage.'

'I congratulate you for the fair play, miss,' I winked. 'But you're still going down.'

With those words, I charged at her. Over the following minutes, we were wildly making out while stripping each other to nudity. Meanwhile, Suguha and Asuna were watching and rooting for Tia. (So you wanted the slut to win instead of your boyfriend, Asuna? Not very kind of you!)

We were now nude. My hands and lips were enjoying her breasts, which were smaller than Sugu's but awesome nonetheless, her belly, her neck, her thighs.

Tia turned us over so that she was now on top and started exploring my body. I enjoyed the sensation of her hands and lips, closing my eyes and moaning.

Eventually, she reached my penis. 'No blowjob either,' she winked at me. 'For fair play reasons.'

I chuckled, moved towards the desk, took a condom, put it on and got on top of her. We started thrusting, in missionary position.

'Come on, Tia. Beat this sucker,' Suguha cheered.

'We know you can do it, girl,' Asuna added.

Sometimes we were making out, sometimes we staring at each other and moaning, the girl's screams of pleasure getting louder and louder and, thus, making it more and more difficult for me to hear my sister and official girlfriend cheering.

Finally, we enjoyed an intense, simultaneous climax, at first screaming and then with our lips joined but still moaning.

We parted and collapsed next to each other, panting.

When we caught our breath, Tia removed the condom from my penis. 'Wait a minute,' she said sweetly. 'I'm going to the bathroom to toss it and then I'm coming back for the second round.'

I enjoyed a view of her rear side as she ran away. Oh, I couldn't wait! The first round had hardly tired me at all! The girl stood no chance.

For some reason, Sugu and Asuna burst into laughter at that point. I raised an eyebrow but decided to stay focused on the match.

Tia returned a few seconds later and got on the bed, on all fours. 'Come on, big guy,' she wiggled her hips. 'No rest. The challenge must go on. Fuck me, doggy style.'

No need for her to tell me twice! I got on my knees, put on another condom and shoved my dick in her vagina from behind, making her gasp.

I fucked her this way for a long time, holding her by the waist for balance, although sometimes, I would remove one hand and grope her back or ass or slap her on various parts of her rear side.

We kept fucking until it was dark outside. After every round, Tia would dash to the bathroom to toss the used condom before coming back for the next round.

We fucked cowgirl style, reverse cowgirl style, sideways and facing each other, sideways and with her back turned to me and, finally, with her legs on my shoulders.

After the seventh round, I felt drained, whereas Tia was obviously in a much better condition. As much as I hated it, I had to admit defeat.

'Congratulations,' I sighed, collapsing. 'You won.'

The three girls in the room burst into laughter. I sat up and gave them curious looks. What was going on?

'Come out, sis,' Tia called out. Another nude girl that looked exactly like Tia came out of the bathroom!

For a while, I would gape at the two identical girls, my eyes darting from one to the other. 'Kirito, meet my twin sister, Premiere,' Tia introduced us to each other.

'Hi,' Premiere raised a hand and greeted me.

'You fucked me 4 times and my sister 3 times,' Tia explained and shared a laugh with her twin.

I glared at Asuna and Suguha, who had burst into laughter as well. 'You knew this all along?' I cried.

The two girls nodded with mischievous expressions. I facepalmed. 'Okay, I admit I got tricked,' I sighed.

Suddenly, I got a playfully angry expression. 'But you'll pay for this,' I said and charged at Asuna and Suguha.

Without resisting, the two giggling girls let me force them to the floor and start undressing them while enjoying their bodies with my hands and lips.

By the time they were nude, though, I felt a pain in my crotch. 'Ouch,' I laughed. 'It's still too sore. Sorry, girls. I can't take revenge on you tonight.'

'Don't worry, Kirito. We will take revenge for you,' one of the twins said and beckoned to the other two nude girls to get on the bed.

'Just sit back and enjoy the show,' the other twin said.

I sat on the stool and started watching in awe the four nude girls making out on the bed.

Eventually, they started scissoring, in pairs, Asuna with one twin and Suguha with the other. I no longer know which twin was who and I didn't care either. I had officially died and gone to Heaven!


	33. A magical land

_Note: The land where Kirito is transferred to in this chapter, as well as the girls he meets there, are from 'The Familiar of Zero' manga._

* * *

I was casually enjoying a walk in the sunny street. Asuna and Suguha had gone to the mall to spend a girls only day together, which left me with some alone time. A nice, peaceful day when seemingly nothing could go wrong. If only I knew what was about to happen!

Suddenly, an immaterial pentagram appeared in front of me, out of thin air. Needless to say I was shocked.

I stayed still for a moment. To touch it or not to touch it? If I was a loser that had nothing to live for, if, for instance, I was an old, ugly, dirty hobo, I would have nothing to lose, so it would be justified to give it a try. But as I was now, a handsome boy with a wonderful life ahead and a harem of girls to share it with, I had no reason to risk all that. Therefore, I did not touch it, because it was not worth risking my wonderful life just to satisfy my curiosity. Right?

WRONG! I did touch it. Yeah, I know, stupid me. Stupid me, stupid me, STUPID ME!

I was sucked into that pentagram, which turned out to be a portal to another world. After a long passage, accompanied with dizzying lights and colors, I found myself lying on grass, hearing voices around me.

When I recovered from the daze, I sat up and saw a girl looking at me with frustration. She looked the same age as me, except she had almost no boobs at all! I know not all girls are gifted, but, seriously, no boobs? Despite that, she was very beautiful. She had long, pink hair and eyes the same color. She was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform: a white shirt, a black cape, a black, short skirt and long, dark colored stockings.

Around us, a group of teenagers were standing in a circle. They were wearing the same school uniform as the pink headed girl. It seems I was in the premises of a dorm school, a place very different from the academy I had been attending for one year. An older man was also there, a cloak covering him almost entirely from neck down. This must be the teacher.

'You... you're a human!' the pinkhead exclaimed, staring at me and pointing something at me. Wait, what was that thing she was holding? Was there any chance it was a wand?

'Yes, I'm a human. Sorry for being a human. I didn't do it on purpose,' I said sarcastically and extended one arm. 'Now, care to help me get up?'

The pinkhead ignored my words and turned to the teacher: 'This just isn't right. I'll try again.'

'I'm sorry, miss De La Vallerie, you can't try again. It's against the rules,' the older man said firmly. 'This is what you summoned and will be your familiar.'

Some giggles were heard among the other students.

'Umm, guys, can someone explain to me where I am and what happened?' I tried to draw someone's, anyone's, attention.

The pinkhead gave me a look full of contempt. 'Nobody owes you any explanations, peasant,' she said. 'Nobody owes you anything. You're just a familar, that is to say, a slave, a pet, an object...'

Nevertheless, the teacher considered it fair enough to give me some explanations: 'Miss De La Vallerie! That's enough!'

He turned to me and said: 'It seems you got summoned here from another world. Our world is called Halkeginia. You are in Tristain, a land of this world. This is the academy of magic, an institution only for the highest class nobles.'

'Umm, okay, but what does all that have to do with me?' I stroked the back of my head.

'Each second year student must summon a creature to serve them, their familiar,' the teacher carried on. 'What kind of familiar a student will summon depends on their abilities. For instance, Tabitha, who is an excellent student (pointed at a girl with short, blue hair, eyes the same color, and glasses) summoned a dragon! Louise, on the other hand (pointed at the pinkhead) is not that skilled.'

The pinkhead blushed.

'That's why we call her Louise the Zero,' a girl with long, blonde, curly hair and blue eyes laughed.

'Shut up, Montmorency,' Louise turned to the blonde and snapped.

I turned back to the teacher: 'Anyway, what happens now?'

'Nothing,' the teacher shrugged. 'Since she summoned you, you are her familiar. You will be serving her for the rest of your life.'

I froze in terror. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as a slave, not even as a slave of a hottie.

'But I want to go home!' I cried.

'I advise you to lower your voice, lad,' the teacher corrected his glasses. 'You may technically be a human, but you are no longer considered one. A familiar is nothing more than a possession of their master. You have no rights. Even the poorest, lowest class citizens enjoy higher status than you!'

'But... but this is unfair,' I tried to stand up.

A kick coming from Louise's lovely leg forced me back to the ground. 'I didn't give you permission to stand up, slave,' she yelled.

Despite her good looks, that girl was a total bitch! So that was my fate from now on? To spend the rest of my life serving such a horrible person?

'And now the ritual that will seal the contract,' the teacher declared.

Louise crouched in front of me. I gulped. What was that ritual about?

'Feel lucky, peasant,' she whispered. 'Kissing a noble like me is a chance of a lifetime for a slave.'

As I said, such a bitch... WAIT, DID SHE SAY KISS?

Indeed, she leant, took hold of my neck (such lovely hands!) and kissed me on the lips! I was shocked, but in a good way.

'Er hem,' the teacher drew our attention. 'I'm sorry, miss De La Vallerie, but a kiss is not enough in your case.'

Both Louise and I raised an eyebrow.

The teacher continued: 'Since you summoned a human, for the contract to be sealed, you have to... err... go all the way!'

All students around gasped. 'WHAT?' the pinkhead shrieked.

'I'm sorry. It's in the ancient rules,' the teacher said, materialized a book and turned it to the relevant page to make his point.

'But... but nobody ever told me that,' Louise protested. 'I don't think this has ever been taught.'

Some students nodded.

'Because nobody had ever imagined that any student would ever be so inept as to summon a human,' the teacher sighed.

Students around laughed. Louise blushed again, though I could tell she was angry.

'Darn. If I knew it would turn out this way, I'd have at least brought along my condom,' she mumbled.

Speaking of which, I had no condoms either!

'I guess it can't be helped now,' Louise whispered and got on top of me!

Tentatively, she lowered her upper body onto mine and our lips joined again. I heard some whispers among the students watching us as we made out.

At some point, I unconsciously raised my hands and took hold of her lovely neck. Louise abruptly grabbed my hands and forced them back to the grass. Ouch!

'I didn't give you permission to move your hands, peasant,' she sat up and glared at me.

Why do such good looks have to be wasted on such an awful person?

She stood up and started undressing. I watched in awe her amazing, nude body being revealed. Gasps among students (especially male ones!) were heard.

She gave me another glare. 'Why are you staying still?' she snapped. 'You're supposed to undress too. That's how sex works.'

'But... but you said I mustn't move without permission,' I said with uncertainty.

'JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME,' Louise yelled as she lay down, legs open, her awesome vagina exposed.

This wasn't the first time a girl told me to 'shut up and fuck her'. But, until then, whenever I was given that command, it was in a much more relaxed and playful context.

Anyway, I stood up and undressed. When I was nude, I slowly got on top of Louise. Despite the weird situation, I decided to begin with a little foreplay since I was at it. I kissed her elegant neck. I descended and explored her breastless chest and her cute belly. Her thighs, her calves, until I reached her foot bridge. All the while, she would let out moans that indicated she was not doing this just for the sake of the ritual. She was enjoying it!

However, at some point, she violently grabbed my erect penis and drove it into her womanhood. 'Just get it over with,' she snapped. 'We won't waste all day here.'

Did she have to keep reminding me, even during sex, how much of an asshole she was?

She wrapped her legs around me and we started thrusting. Our moans, which were getting louder and louder, made even the teacher lose his composure at some point. 'Lord gracious,' I heard him whisper.

After a while, the pleasure became so great that we started rolling around; at the same time, I would grope her back and ass (not going as far as to slap it, though; I didn't want to press my luck with that kind of girl.)

Finally, we remained in a missionary position and screamed in a simultaneous climax. Maybe staying in that land wouldn't be that bad after all!


	34. Resigning to fate

Not one of my best nights. My 'kind' master, Louise, forced me to sleep on the floor. I woke up groaning and clutching my ribs in pain.

I sat up and looked at Louise, who was sleeping in her XXL, luxurious, super comfortable bed. A sun ray that fell on her eyes caused her to wake up. She sat up and yawned, stretching.

'Morning,' I sighed.

Mumbling, without really reciprocating my greeting, the spoiled girl got off the bed. I was kinda surprised when I saw her undoing her purple nightgown in front of me, without any shame.

'I guess you're not embarrassed to be nude in front of me, because we had sex yesterday,' I deduced.

'No, it's not for that reason,' she said casually, her back turned to me, her nightgown falling and revealing her gorgeous body. 'You're not a human. You're just a familiar, a pet. Who would be embarrassed to undress in front of their dog?'

I hate this woman!

Louise sat on her bed and started putting on her stockings in an unbelievably sexy fashion.

* * *

I was not treated better during the classes either. I would sit on the floor, next to Louise, hearing teachers blathering on incomprehensible stuff about magic and seeing the students around taking notes.

Whenever some professor asked Louise to perform a spell, it would always end up in an explosion. Then Louise, her face black because of the smoke, would laugh awkwardly and apologize, eliciting laughter from her classmates and admonishments from the teachers. Lol, I had started seeing why they called her Louise the Zero. At some point, though, I caught myself feeling sorry for her. It was obvious she was trying as hard as she could, yet, for some reason, she could just never get anything right.

* * *

It was now lunchtime. I was sitting in the dining hall (on the floor as always), eating a chunk of bread, next to my female master, who was sitting at a table with her friends and enjoying delicious viands. Her friends are Montmorency, Tabitha (the girls I noticed in the last chapter) and Kirche, a voluptuous girl with tanned skin, long, crimson hair and brown eyes; even though she was the same age as the rest of us, her developed body and mature face made her look way older.

At some point, Montmorency noticed how uncomfortable I felt on the floor. 'Umm, maybe you should let him sit with us, Louise,' she suggested.

'What?' Louise shrieked. 'A familiar sitting with nobles? Unheard of! Hell, he's not even a human!'

'Still, I think it's unfair,' Montmorency sighed and gave me a look of sympathy.

'Aww, that bitch treats you bad, little Kirito?' Kirche stroked my hair and pinched my cheek with an expression that indicated that she wanted to make wild, passionate love to me right there and then!

'Stop flirting with my familiar, Kirche,' Louise closed her eyes in annoyance.

'Why do you care?' Kirche chuckled. 'Don't tell me you realized you liked your ritual sex with him after all and want more.'

'Nonsense,' Louise abruptly opened her eyes. 'I just don't like people messing with my possessions.'

Gosh, I really was a possession of hers! And there was nothing I could do about that! Such a practice was not considered immoral or anything in that world. Even Montmorency and Kirche, who showed me some sympathy, were not against the concept of a familiar being essentially a slave.

On another note, Tabitha did not say anything during the whole conversation. That girl was obviously the strong silent nerd type. An older, less attractive and less cool version of Seven.

* * *

A few days passed and I started coming to terms with the idea that I would stay in that world forever. Darn, how was I supposed to live like that? Can you guys believe there was not even wifi there? Living in a medieval world sucks, even if you are a noble, let alone a slave like me.

At least I met Siesta, a super sweet and nice servant girl I would chat with when doing my master's laundry. She kinda looks like my sister or the Tia/Premiere twins, but there is something about her that puts me off sexually. Oh, well, I guess not even the most polyamorous man (me!) is attracted to EVERY SINGLE beautiful girl he lays eyes on. And so, I got my first female friend. I mean friend like friend, not friend like the female friends I had at my academy, if you know what I mean!

And, of course, I was missing sex like hell! I had not got any since my encounter with Louise in that weird ritual, three days before. Three days! Can you imagine how long this is for someone who had got used to getting laid with so many beautiful girls every day? I thought sexual deprivation was driving me nuts!

* * *

I woke up. It was almost dawn. Not that I had gotten much sleep. Who can get much sleep on a floor?

I looked at my bulging crotch. Despite my sexual deprivation, I didn't feel like jacking off. I mean, one is usually not in the mood to jack off when they're being treated like slaves day and night; I know from experience!

I stood up. I stared at Louise, who was sleeping face down. She had kicked the covers away in her sleep (it was pretty hot in Tristain at that time). From time to time, she would let out a snore that sounded like a kitten purring. I admired her beauty.

Should I try to... make a move? Why not? It had been obvious Louise had enjoyed our ritual sex session. If I just threw myself on her, maybe she'd forget about her stupid taboos.

I got on the bed. I took Louise's foot in my hands and kissed its heel, making the pinkhead mumble something in her sleep. I ascended, groping and kissing her calves, thighs and ass. Finally, I drove my hands under her nightgown in order to remover her panties.

That moment, Louise woke up abruptly. She sat up, turned and glared at me. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'Come on,' I gave her a meaningful look. 'I know you want it too.'

'ARE YOU NUTS?'

Louise jumped off the bed, grapped a whip that had been hanging from a hook on the wall and started beating me, mercilessly and repeatedly, making me fall off the bed.

Such an angel when she sleeps, such a demon when she's awake!

'Stay down,' she yelled when I tried to stand up. 'Learn your place, slave.'

She sat on a chair, with her legs crossed in an unbelievably sexy fashion. 'Now listen,' she said with a smile full of contempt while casually caressing and flipping her hair. 'Dismiss from your mind the stupid idea that trash like you, someone who's lower even than servants in rank, can do such things with an awesome noble like me. I don't know how things work in the world you came from, but, here, the barrier between castes is unbreakable.'

Such a torture. I had such a beautiful (albeit insensitive) girl right in front of me and I could not touch her. To think I had had sex with her just three days before! Some of my sperm cells were probably still swimming inside her at that moment!


	35. Familiar in danger

Several weeks passed. Weeks of being abused by that demon in a gorgeous, female body. Because that's what Louise was; devil incarnate! Asuna and Sinon, even during their fits of rage, were angels compared to her. At least Asuna and Sinon had good qualities as well, they were sensitive and caring persons deep inside. But, in Louise, I could see nothing good other than her looks.

* * *

I was walking in the lovely, grassy campus park. I had found the chance to sneak out of the classroom during an explosion Louise had caused after another failed attempt to cast a spell. I knew she would kick my ass hard later for having left without permission, but I didn't care. I needed a walk, some time alone.

Suddenly, I heard sobs behind a bush. Was that voice... Montmorency's? She hadn't come to the classes that day, so I had assumed she was sick or something. I walked over to her and saw her sitting under a tree and crying.

'Umm, can I help?' I said shyly.

The girl gasped and raised her eyes to me. Then she sighed and patted on the spot next to her, thus beckoning to me to sit.

'Me? A familiar? Sitting next to a noble?' I wondered.

'It's okay. Sit,' Montmorency insisted, still sobbing.

And so, I sat down and we started chatting. 'Do you know Guiche?' the girl asked me.

'Blond hair, blue eyes, a ton of attitude?' I asked for confirmation.

'Yeah, that one,' she nodded, giggling though still sobbing.

'I have noticed him,' I replied.

'Well, he's my boyfriend. And he's not exactly faithful to me,' she explained.

I got mad. No jerk like him has the right to make such a lovely girl cry. Okay, I know I was not exactly faithful to Asuna either. But I always respected my partners, as opposed to the spoiled, male noble.

'Ohh, Kirito, you don't know how sad I am right now,' she burst into tears anew.

'I know something about sadness,' I sighed. 'One moment I was living a wonderful life in Japan, the next moment I was a slave here.'

'Oh,' Montmorency took hold of my arm, touched. 'I'm sorry. Your misery is greater than mine.'

'No no no, I'm sorry,' I comforted her, turning to her and taking both her hands in mine. 'We were talking about your problems now, not mine.'

A moment of silence and serious looks.

'Let's just agree that we both are miserable,' she sighed.

'Okay,' I agreed and we shared a giggle.

One more moment of silence and serious looks. I decided to become more daring!

'Would you... would you like us to join our miseries?' I asked meaningfully.

'Yes!' she whispered eagerly. 'Please!'

I leant and our lips joined.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

I was walking in the grassy area, furious. I had managed to get the teacher's permission to exit the classroom in order to go to find my familiar, who had fled.

I needed to find him as soon as possible, to make him pay dearly for having disobeyed me. Okay, and because I had an odd premonition that something bad would happen to him and I was worried about him... a little. But don't you ever dare to tell him that I said this! If you do, you'll taste the wrath of my whip!

* * *

Knowing that all students were in the classrooms at that time, Montmo and I were really determined to go all the way! We had tossed our clothes away and I had explored every single spot on her flawless, nude body.

Now I was on my knees while she, on all fours, was giving me a blowjob. I was looking at the blue, sunny sky, groaning in pleasure, clutching the grass from time to time (without uprooting it, though; be ecologists, kids!)

'Okay, that's enough,' she said at some point and motioned me to wait.

She crawled over to where her school uniform was tossed, fumbled in the pocket and took out a medieval, reusable condom. 'Do you know how to put this on?' she asked sweetly.

'Err, no,' I chuckled awkwardly, not being familiar (no pun with my title intended) with this kind of early contraceptive device.

Montmorency giggled and fastened the prophylactic on my penis, using two ropes at its lower edge.

Suddenly, something struck me. 'Wait a minute, is this the same condom you use with Guiche?' I asked, eyes widened.

'Yes,' she nodded. 'But don't worry. I wash it after every use.'

I took her in my arms and stood up, her wrapping her legs around me. I slammed her body against the tree trunk and started fucking her in that standing position. The medieval condom wasn't very comfortable and did not allow me to feel her vagina's skin at all. But I guess it was better than nothing!

For better balance, I wrapped my arms around her while she placed hers on my shoulders. From time to time, we would interrupt our screams to make out or I would lean to enjoy her breasts, which were not really large, but at least she had some breasts at all, as opposed to Louise!

Our screams were becoming more and more intense and our thrusts' pace faster and faster, until we reached a simultaneous orgasm. Several weeks' worth of semen made a gloping sound as it flowed endlessly into the condom. We collapsed under the tree, panting and smiling.

'YOU ARE DEAD, FAMILIAR OF ZERO,' a bellow was heard.

We stood up, shocked. Guiche was standing in front of us, his eyes blazing!

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

As soon as I heard Guiche's scream, I knew where to look for my familiar! I immediately started running in that direction.

* * *

'Get dressed,' Guiche commanded.

I obeyed, more for practical reasons than because I was truly afraid of him. Montmorency dressed as well.

'I could beat you to death while you were still nude, but a noble would never fall so low,' the blond boy declared, waiting for me to put my clothes back on.

At least he had some elementary dignity; I'll give him that much!

'And now, trash, before I end you, do you have anything to say?' he asked, his wand aimed at me.

'Kirito, apologize,' Montmorency whispered, terrified. 'He'll kill you if you don't. I'm serious!'

I was so touched when I realized she really worried about me. Nevertheless, I didn't intend to give that jerk that satisfaction.

'I have nothing to apologize for,' I looked at him fearlessly. 'Montmorency does not belong to you. She is a human, not some trophy.'

Guiche chuckled. 'I admire your courage,' he said. 'But this won't save you.'

'JUST APOLOGIZE TO HIM, KIRITO!' Montmorency screamed in desperation.

'Never!' I insisted. 'I know that, in this world, not all people have the same rights, but, in the world I come from, I was taught not to stand for what I consider unfair. I will rather die than grovel before that jerk!'

Guiche's gaze hardened. His voice became lower. 'Fine, familiar. It's your funeral.'


	36. Gandalfr

Everything happened so fast. One moment Guiche shook his wand, speaking some incomprehensible words, the next moment a group of living knight armors that had showed up out of nowhere were charging at me, wielding swords.

Determined not to go down without a fight, I raised my fists. Before I could attempt anything else, the knights started showering me with blows. Some of them were punching me, some were kicking me, some were hitting me with their swords on the head; obviously, Guiche had mentally commanded them to use their swords as clubs for the time being instead of slaying me right away, wanting me to suffer before dying.

I tried to fight back, but it was to no avail. Before I could even feel the pain caused by a blow, I was already receiving the next blow. In my daze, I could hear Guiche's chuckles and Montmorency's screams of horror and pleas to her boyfriend to show mercy.

'KIRITO!'

That was Louise's voice! Surprised, both Montmo and Guiche turned around. Being mentally connected to their master, the knights stopped hitting me, since Guiche had been distracted. This gave me a chance to catch my breath and look at Louise, barely able to stand on my feet anymore.

I smiled at her. 'So you finally called me by my name,' I said weakly. 'I'm now a human in your eyes. Not a pet! Now I can die in peace!'

'You won't die,' Louise snapped. 'Just apologize to him and he'll leave you alone.'

I negatively shook my head.

'DO IT!' Louise screamed, her tone of voice indicating genuine concern. 'I'm your master and I command you to do it.'

'Please, Kirito, listen to her,' Montmo added between her sobs.

'Louise,' I said, falling on my knees. 'I'm glad I met you.'

Next, I turned to the knights. I opened my arms. 'Kill me,' I said, essentially addressing Guiche.

The blond boy chuckled. I closed my eyes. I heard the metal demons charging.

Then, the metal sounds stopped. Huh? I opened my eyes. The knights had halted. Had Guiche mentally commanded them to stop?

The two girls, their eyes full of tears, seemed as surprised as me.

'I decided to give you a sporting chance,' Guiche explained.

The next moment, a sword materialized right in front of me. It was driven in the ground.

'I don't think you even have enough strength to pull it or lift it,' Guiche scoffed. 'But you can always try.'

Still on my knees, full of bruises, aching everywhere, I looked at the sword. It was large and heavy indeed. And although, thanks to my martial arts training with Leafa, I was considerably stronger and fitter than one year before, I doubt I could lift that sword, let alone in the injured state I was in after the knights' assasult. Nevertheless, I had nothing to lose. I slowly raised my arms.

'It's hopeless, Kirito,' Montmorency cried.

'Just apologize, idiot,' Louise cried.

Deploying the last ounces of strength left in my barely conscious body, I touched the sword. Suddenly, my eyes widened. I felt a new surge of energy, unlike anything I had ever felt before. To everybody's shock, I stood up and pulled the sword, wielding it as if it was light as a feather!

I could not explain it. Until then, the only times I had fought with a sword were in video games. I had never actually held one in my life! Yet I felt like that one was an extension of my arm, like I had been practicing fencing all my life!

I glared at the knights. 'Come here, trash,' I provoked them. Was that really me speaking?

'Charge!' Guiche yelled, enraged.

With impressive, skillful moves, I shattered the armors as if they were made of butter. The fragments ended up on the ground and magically disappeared.

I walked over to Guiche, who fell on his butt in terror. He was now looking at me, breathing heavily with his eyes widened.

'Atta boy, that's my familiar,' Louise cheered. 'Kill that bastard. I command you.'

Once more, I ignored her order. 'Go away and never fuck with me again,' I said to the blond boy.

'Y-yes, sir,' he stuttered. He jumped to his feet and ran away.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

I was sitting next to Kirito, who was lying in my bed! A familar lying on the silky sheets of a noble! I couldn't believe I was making that sacrifice for his sake! He'd better appreciate it when he woke up.

It had been one day since he miraculously defeated Guiche. I still didn't know how he had done that, but he fell unconscious as soon as the battle ended. In any case, the news spread fast. The servants seemed delighted. Kirito's victory had given them hope, they had started believing that anyone can change their fate, that they could even start demanding unreasonable things, such as... equal rights!

Kirche entered the room.

I glared at her. 'You're a noble, yet you have such poor manners,' I admonished her. 'You're supposed to knock before entering someone elses chamber.'

'Whatever, drama queen,' she chuckled. 'I have a message for you. Principal Osmond wants to see you in his office.'

'WHAT?' I cried. I immediately stood up and ran out of the room. When the principal wants to see you, nothing is more important than that.

I would swear that, before exiting, I caught a glimpse of Kirche giggling mischievously. Did she intend to do anything naughty to my familiar? Unfortunately, I had no time to deal with that at that moment.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

When I entered the principal's office, I saw him fallen on the floor, with his secretary, Fouquet... repeatedly kicking him! They froze and turned to me.

'Err... I was suffering from back pain and that kind lady was helping me with a massage,' the headmaster explained awkwardly.

'Err... yeah, that's exactly what happened,' Fouquet added, a giant sweatdrop on her head.

She was a young adult woman with long, green hair and eyes the same color. She was wearing the same attire as the teachers.

If I didn't know mister Osmond well enough, if I didn't know how serious and moral a man he was, I'd swear Fouquet had been hitting him because he had groped her butt or something.

'Have a seat, miss De La Vallerie,' Osmond asked, sitting at his desk and correcting his glasses, his secretary standing next to him, ready to take notes.

I sat.

'I heard your familiar showed some pretty impressive skills yesterday,' Osmond started.

'I'm sorry for the commotion my servant caused,' I lowered my head. 'I swear I shall punish him severely as soon as he regains consciousness.'

'This is not what I meant, miss De La Vallerie,' Osmond comforted me. 'I think this lad you accidentally summoned might be Gandalfr!'

'WHAT?'

* * *

_Fouquet's POV..._

Was that old perv serious? Was that boy really the legendary familiar the prophecy talked about? The one that, along with his master, would end the war that was currently going on between Tristain and Albion?

In that case, being an Albion's secret spy, I had to report this to my superiors.


	37. Pleasant awakening

When I woke up, I found myself in Louise's bed. I sat up and looked at the woman that was sitting on the bed next to me and caressing the blanket spot which my knee was under.

'Kirche?' I said weakly.

'At last, you woke up,' the voluptuous, dark skinned woman smiled and caressed my bangs.

'What happe...' I abruptly interrupted my own sentence when the memories suddenly started flooding my head: 'Wait, I know! I was being mercilessly beaten up by that Guiche jerk and then I suddenly became a badass and kickass warrior and wiped the floor with him and his...'

I'm not sure whether it was because I was still too weak to speak excessively or because Kirche hushed me by placing her gorgeous finger on my lips that I stopped talking.

In any case, she gave me a meaningful look. 'Kirito,' she whispered and, after a sensual pause, continued: 'You talk too much.'

I gulped. The next thing I knew, she had wrapped her hands around my neck and stuck her lips to mine!

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

As I returned to my dorm room, I was contemplating the principal's words. Could that stupid, stubborn boy I had accidentally summoned from god knows where be the legendary familiar, Gandalfr? If that was true, it meant that he and I would put an end to the war and bring peace to Halkeginia. Was it possible that me, an appalingly bad student (don't tell anyone I ever admitted this!), whom everything mocks, whom everybody calls a zero, suddenly become so powerful as to perform such a heroic deed? I just didn't see how such a thing could happen.

* * *

Having kicked the blankets and sheets away, Kirche and I were now making out on Louise's bed. She was nude and I was almost nude, wearing only my underpants. I was enjoying every spot on her developed body. I just couldn't get enough of those curves, that huge ass, those enormous breasts my head could (and would!) snuggle between.

At some point, it struck me that it was the first time in my life I was engaging into sexual acts with a dark skinned woman; until then, all my lovers had been white. It was like, all my life, I had been eating only vanilla flavored ice cream and now I was tasting chocolate flavored one! I can't believe I come up with that stuff I'm saying!

Finally, she forced my back to the mattress and started descending while kissing my neck, my chest, my belly. I closed my eyes and moaned, surrendered to sensations, feeling her cool lips and soft palms on my skin. When she reached my crotch, she started removing my underpants, slowly and sensually, her buttcheeks slightly raised and swaying in a sexy dance in order to stimulate me further.

When my underpants were off, both Kirche and I widened our eyes in a sudden revelation. My penis was covered! I was still wearing the condom I had used with Montmorency the other day! It seemed that, with all those things that transpired right after that sex session ended and Guiche caught us, I had forgotten to take it off!

I facepalmed in embarrassment. Kirche burst into laughter.

'We won't need this. I have my own thingie for this job,' she whispered sweetly, took off the rubber (no, wait, medieval condoms are not made of rubber) and threw it out of the window.

Next, she made a 'wait' gesture, got off the bed, looked around for her tossed clothes and fumbled in them for her own reusable condom. When she finally found it, she came back and put it on my erect dick.

I got on top of her, she wrapped her hot legs around me and we started fucking in a missionary position. It was the first of the many positions we would try until we finished with a super intense, simultaneous orgasm.

* * *

_Fouquet's POV..._

My superiors' orders were clear. I had to kidnap Kirito and kill him before he could release his full Gandalfr potential. The prophecy must not come true. Albion shall not lose the war!

* * *

Kirche and I were now lying on the bed, sideways, facing each other, foot cuddling, giggling, chatting and relaxing in general after our sexual session.

At some point, we exachanged meaningful looks. We were recharged and ready for round two!

Kirche took the reusable condom off my penis and, without bothering putting any garment back on, walked over to the door and opened it. 'Maid!' she called.

Siesta showed up: 'Yes, ma...' She abruptly interrupted her sentence and gasped when she realized that the noble in front of her was nude.

Not ashamed of her nudity in the slightest, Kirche casually handed the object over to the servant. 'Go and wash it,' she ordered. 'And make it fast. Kirito and I can't wait to use it again.'

Both Siesta and I blushed and momentarily exchanged glances. 'Sorry,' I said to the brunette, just moving my lips without producing voice.

Siesta left, on her way to executing the noble's order.

'In the meantime, let's chat some more,' Kirche exhaled and casually dropped her gorgeous body back on the bed. 'Do you know that everybody has been talking about you since you defeated Guiche?'

'Heh, it was nothing,' I tried to play modest, unable to hide my arrogance, though.

We chatted about my accomplishment until Siesta came back with the condom. Kirche banished her rudely and hastily and turned back to me.

'Wanna try my rear door?' she asked as she was putting the medieval contraceptive back on my cock.

'YES!' I snapped enthusiastically. I had wanted to enter that ass since the moment I first laid eyes on it, weeks before!

Kirche got on all fours and swayed her hips a little to provoke me. I took hold of her oblique muscles and shoved my dick in her asshole, knowing full well that there was no way some force would hurt that voluptuous, developed wonder of nature.

We started thrusting, moaning, screaming, surrendered to sensations. Meanwhile, I was exploring her back with my palms or planting slaps on her buttcheeks. She turned and looked at me. 'You call that a slap?' she scoffed playfully.

'Just you wait,' I giggled and started slapping harder. She started screaming louder, which indicated that I had finally tamed that beast. Heh. Served her right for underestimating the strength of the swordsman who had defeated a horde of knights himself! Eventually, her ass became red, matching her hair! (Man, how vulgar can I get?)

Our screams were now so loud that I thought no other noise could cover them up. I was wrong! 'KIRITO!'

We turned to Louise, frozen in terror. The pinkhead clenched her fists, her eyes blazing in anger.

Well, you can imagine what happened next. With the help of her loyal whip, Louise gave me the beating of my life. As for Kirche, though she showed some compassion, she didn't really do anything to protect me. She would just stand idly by, giggling and making comments such as: 'Poor boy.'


	38. Abduction

_Note: Originally, I wanted to title this chapter 'Kidnapping', but then I realized I have already given that title to Chapter 10._

* * *

Hands behind head, I was walking casually in the campus park. No one was around. Louise had had to leave for Tristania, the kingdom's capital. She had an important job to do there. That's what she had said. I don't know what kind of job that was, but it was strange that she hadn't taken me with her; until then, she had never let me roam around solo (during the Montmo/Guiche incident, I had just escaped by myself without being supposed to), a familiar being obliged to always follow and serve their master.

Not that I was complaining that I had finally got some free time. Who cares what Louise had left for! Let me just enjoy the grassy beauty and the breeze. Let me just pretend that I'm in one of Japan's parks. Darn, I missed home so much.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

I had gone to a shop in Tristania to buy my familiar a sword; after he showed his fencing skills, I deduced he needed one. But I didn't tell him anything. I wanted that gift to be a surprise for him.

Hey, don't look at me like that! Just because I wanted to make him happy once for a change does not mean I had started getting interested in him in an inappropriate way. After all, although he had defeated a noble, he was still a familiar, that is to say, a pet, an object. Nothing more!

And, as a familiar, he had to be as prepared as possible to utilize his skills and serve his master whenever needed. That's why I had decided to buy him a sword.

Kirche had come along. Uninvited! She wanted to buy a sword for MY familiar too. She claimed she had every right to do so and that Kirito would prefer her sword over mine in the end!

Truth be told, the one she bought looked much better than the one I bought. But that wasn't fair; Kirche thrifts, so she has much more money that I have. She laughed and told me that I should use wiser the allowance my parents send me, a comment at which I fumed.

* * *

'Hello, Kirito.' A person whose face was concealed by a hood came into view from behind a bush. From the voice, I could tell she was a woman. A voice that sounded familiar (no pun with my title intended).

'Err... hello,' I blinked awkwardly.

'It is an honor to meet the swordsman who defeated a noble,' the unknown female said.

'Heh,' I bragged. 'Want an autograph?' Why not missing the chance to hit on one more chick?

'No. I only want you to follow me,' she answered simply.

There was something about that authoritative tone of voice which I didn't like at all.

'Why should I follow you?' I crossed my arms, annoyed.

She took out a wand, waved it and an enormous, stone golem materialized.

'Does this answer your question?' she asked.

'Err... yeah,' I gulped.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

Soon after we returned from Tristania to the academy, we found a note the person who had kidnapped Kirito had left behind. It said we should meet that person at the shack in the countryside, outside of the academy. It stressed that we shouldn't report anything to any adult if we wanted Kirito alive.

No matter how much that stubborn boy got on my nerves sometimes, I didn't want him to die. Kirche agreed with me. We should do what the note said. We told only Tabitha, since she was not an adult and her dragon familiar would come in handy as a means of transportation.

* * *

I was tied up on a chair, in a shack outside the academy premises. The woman that had kidnapped me was standing in front of me.

'Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? Who are you?' I demanded to know.

'Wow, so original and unexpected questions,' the kidnapper replied sarcastically.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

The kidnapper removed her hood.

'Fouquet!' I exclaimed. She was the principal's secretary.

'Don't worry. I won't kill you... yet!' she laughed. 'I'm waiting for your master to arrive. Then I'll kill both of you.'

'But... why?' I gasped.

'Because you're Gandalfr, the legendary familiar,' Fouquet explained. 'And you might pose a threat to the prospect of Albion winning the war.'

Wow! All my life back in Japan, where I was an unathletic nerd, I could have never imagined I was actually a legendary warrior from another dimension!

Fouquet turned around, walked over to the window and looked outside. 'It seems it will be a while before the pink headed slut is here,' she commented.

I caught myself being momentarily aroused by the green headed woman's rear side, even though she was covered by her cloak. She turned around again and noticed the bulge in my pants. 'Are you happy to see me?' she giggled.

'Haha, very funny,' I sighed.

'I'm not kidding,' she gave me a seductive look. 'Since you're going to die anyway, why not relaxing and enjoying sex for one last time?'

I gulped. I inwardly admitted she had a point. If that was going to be the last time ever I would have sex (unless there is sex in the otherworld, but I can wonder about that when I'm dead), I might as well make the most out of it!

Fouquet raised her cloak, revealing her sexy legs. 'Wanna touch these?' she asked playfully.

'Yes, please,' I snapped. I wanted so bad to grope those two beauties, but my hands were tied behind the chair.

'Well, I cannot untie you, for obvious reasons,' Fouquet reminded me. 'So let's just try to enjoy it as much as we can under the existing conditions.'

She walked behind me and rubbed her legs agains my palms. I closed my eyes and sighed, the sensation of her soft skin increasing the size of the bulge in my pants.

Next, she sat on me, grabbed me by the neck and stuck her lips to mine. We made out like that for a while. I hated her, she was an asshole, she was going to kill me soon, but, despite the above, her scent was intoxicating! I was moaning and trying to break free of my restraints, more to be able to grope her than to actually escape!

'Please, undress,' I begged when she broke the kiss.

'Sorry, but I have to remain dressed in order to be able to react quickly when your master arrives,' she chuckled.

She raised her cloak, revealing her cleavage. 'Here. I'll let you enjoy as much of this as you can,' she said, kindly (!), and thrust so that her breasts were against my face. I started greedily kissing and sucking the part of her chest her bra left exposed.

We went on like that for a while. Finally, she lowered her cloak and drove her hands underneath my shirt. I felt her cool, silky palms exploring my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure.

'Let's speed things up a little,' the woman giggled, removing her hands from underneath my shirt. 'We don't have much time.'

She fumbled in a pocket of her cloak and took out her reusable, medieval condom. She lowered my pants and put it on my erect cock.

Slowly, she drove my manhood into her womanhood. We both widened our eyes in a voiceless pleasure.

Fouquet began bouncing on me. Soon, we managed to synchronize our movements. We were sighing. Then moaning. Then screaming. Fouquet was holding my neck and would lean to make out with me from time to time. I wanted so bad to place my hands around her waist, but, unfortunately, I couldn't.

I was close to orgasm. So close.

'I'm about to cum,' Fouquet declared, still bouncing.

'Me too,' I replied, panting.

'Okay, let's do it together,' Fouquet said solemnly. 'Ready? Three... two... '

The door felll down, obviously as a result of some Tabitha's spell. She, Louise and Kirche stormed into the room. 'LEAVE HIM ALONE,' the pinkhead's thundering voice resonated.

DAMMIT! Right when I was about to climax! I knew they wanted to save my life, but was it so hard for them to do it a few seconds later?

Fouquet had the same disappointed expression as me as she pulled my dick out of her vagina and raised both my and her pants. She turned to face the girls. 'You're all going to die,' she declared.

The next moment, obviously with one more spell of Tabitha's, I was free.

'Here, Kirito, catch my sword,' Louise called out, about to toss me a weapon.

'No no, catch mine,' Kirche stepped forward, about to toss me another sword.

The two girls turned to each other and started arguing about which sword I should get! Tabitha, Fouquet and I stared at them awkwardly for a while, huge sweatdrops on our hair.

'Kirito, choose me,' I heard a voice. Was that... Louise's sword speaking?

I was kinda freaked out, but I decided to trust my instincts. 'LOUISE!' I called out, interrupting the two girls' argument. 'Give me your sword.'

Louise smiled, with Kirche looking disappointed, and threw the sword in the air. I jumped and caught it. I immediately felt like that sword and I had been one all my life!

'I am Defflinger and I am at your service, partner,' the sword said.

'Let's take this outside,' Fouquet smiled and beckoned to us to follow her outside.

When we all were out, she summoned her golem. 'Crush them,' she commanded heartlessly.

I charged at the golem. After a long, epic fight, full of impressive movements and maneuvering, I managed to chop one of his legs, causing him to collapse. Seriously, it wasn't me doing that at that moment. Whenever I took hold of a weapon, I would become someone else, like Yugi when he puts on the Millenium Puzzle!

'LOUISE, WATCH OUT,' I screamed and shoved the pinkhead out of the way, saving her just in time from being crushed by one of the crumbling golem's pieces. As a result, we ended up on the ground, me on top of her.

'Get off me, commoner,' she pushed me away.

'Thanks for saving my life, Kirito,' I whispered sarcastically what Louise was supposed to have said.

In the meantime, Tabitha had tied up Fouquet. Now, along with the tied up criminal, wer were ready to ride Tabitha's dragon and return to the academy, where Fouquet would be arrested.

Suddenly, it struck me that, once more, I had forgotten to take off the condom after the act! To the girls' surprise, I lowered my pants, took it off and showed it to Fouquet. 'Shall I assume you won't need this anymore?' I chuckled.

'KIRITO!' Louise glared at me.

She turned to Kirche. 'May I borrow your sword?' she asked and, without waiting for permission, took it and started beating me up with it, using it as a hard whip!

Kirche giggled while Tabitha was just gazing elsewhere indifferently. What a lovely sunset that was, by the way.


	39. Ball

It was evening. I was outside, in the campuses park and practicing my fencing skills with my talkative sword. Suddenly, a girl showed up.

'Tabitha?' I exclaimed.

'Why aren't you inside, where everybody is having fun celebrating Fouquet's arrest?' she asked. It struck me that was probably the first time I had seen her talk!

I awkwardly stroked the back of my head. 'Umm... isn't this ball for nobles only?' I asked.

'Principal Osmond decided to make an exception for you,' the bluehead informed me. 'Come in and join us.'

'For real?' my eyes widened.

'Just between us,' Tabitha leant and whispered. 'In the beginning, the headmaster had no such intentions. No matter how much you contributed to that accomplishment, you will always be nothing more than a slave, so, by definition, you can do nothing to deserve such an honor. However, Louise insisted that you should be allowed to participate, that it would be terribly unfair if you received zero reward.'

'LOUISE?' I exclaimed. Wow! Louise, of all people, had done this for me!

'Please, don't tell her I told you that,' Tabitha asked. 'She'll kill me if you do.'

'Okay,' I chuckled and turned to Derflinger. 'Care to wait for me here?' I asked the sword.

'No problem, master,' the weapon answered. 'Go and hit on the hotties.'

I blushed. It seems the personality of a legendary familiar's sword depends on its master's thoughts. And my thoughts are always pretty pervy!

* * *

Louises beauty prevailed in the ball hall. She was wearing a white dress that looked like a wedding dress and left her shoulders exposed. Her hair was tied in a super classy ponytail.

As soon as she saw me, she walked over to me, with a seemingly angry expression. I expected that she would beat me up for being late (although it was not entirely my fault, but, knowing Louise, that was what I expected her to do).

Instead, to my huge surprise, she extended her gloved arm. 'May I have the pleasure to dance with you?' she asked with a solemn expression.

'Heh. You know, I'm your familiar, which means you can just order me to...'

'No!' she interrupted me, still with the same expression. 'I want you to want this!'

'Oh,' I was dumbfounded.

Finallly, I smiled, took her hand and she took me to the center of the hall.

We danced for hours, my hands placed on her exposed shoulders. It was the first time I saw Louise relaxed. She was completely different from her bossy self. She might as well be a normal girl from modern Japan, a shy, lovely girl I met at a school prom and fell in love with.

WAIT, did I just say 'fell in love'? But, come to think of it, why not? Since, as it seemed, I had no hope of ever returning to my world, why not accepting it and starting a new life in Halkeginia, building a new harem of girls, with Louise being my official girlfriend? But still, was it possible that I would ever be able to break the caste barrier and live as a normal human, not as a pet? I guessed that greatly depended on Louise as well.

* * *

Later, we returned to Louise's dorm room, holding hands. Once more, the pinkhead greatly surprised me and pushed me, forcing my back to the bed.

'Just for tonight,' she declared as she was untying her ponytail and removing her elegant dress, 'we're not master and slave. Just for tonight, we're lovers.'

I gasped. Without realizing it, I had sat up and started undressing as well.

'Consider this a reward for your heroic deeds yesterday,' Louise carried on. 'But, mind you, it's just for tonight. Tomorrow, we will be master and slave once mo...'

'Let's not talk about tomorrow,' I smiled and patted on the mattress, thus motioning her to approach. She did so.

We were now sitting on the bed, facing each other. I was left only with my underpants on and Louise was left only with her silky bra and underpants on.

Tentatively, Louise placed her hands around my neck and joined her lips to mine. I placed my arms around her waist and we fell into bed.

We made out like that for a while, our feet still touching the floor. My arms started moving, exploring her back, her obliques and whatever part of her butt her underwear left exposed.

Louise broke the kiss, lifted my legs and placed them on the bed (while groping and kissing them!), thus making me lie on my back. She got on top of me. Ahh, now that was the Louise I knew, always claiming the upper hand.

I felt her silky palms exploring my chest and belly. Soon, she leant and her lips joined the fun! I closed my eyes and moaned.

As much as I was enjoying her exploring my body, I wanted to explore her body too. Therefore, I caught her by surprise and turned her over, so that I was now on top of her. Louise let out a cry of surprise.

I removed her bra and underpants, gradually, as I was exploring her gorgeous (albeit breastless) body: her neck, her chest, her belly, her arms, her legs. I had missed that body of hers so much! When I reached her feet, I planted kisses on her foot bridge; at that point, I unconsciously whispered 'I love you, my little princess.' Whoops! Premature L bomb! My bad! I hoped that hadn't put her off.

Maybe she hadn't heard my whisper or maybe she didn't mind; in any case, she pulled her foot away from me and reached for my underpants. However, the way I was on my knees at that moment, it wasn't very easy for her to remove it.

'Leave this to me,' I chuckled and started taking off the last piece of garment between us. Meanwhile, Louise leant towards the drawer and took out her reusable condom.

She once more forced my back to the mattress and put the prophylactic on my erect member (BTW, I still hadn't figured out to fasten those medieval thingies on my penis; thank God all my sexual partners until then knew how to do it).

Louise got on top of me. For a while, I fucked her cowgirl style. Then she leant on me and we started making out, keeping up the thrusts. Next, I turned us over and continued in a missionary position, Louise (unconsciously?) tightening her legs' grip around my waist. Later, we were rolling around, miraculously not falling off the bed once! Then sideways! I don't remember how many more times we changed position but, when the time of our simultaneous orgasm had finally come, we were back in a missionary position.

'I LOVE YOU,' Louise screamed as she climaxed.

As soon as I heard those words, I was the happiest man on the planet! 'I LOVE YOU TOO,' I screamed, cumming.

We collapsed next to each other. Louise cuddled, using my chest as a pillow. I chuckled and kissed her pink hair.

'I love you...' she said once more, '...Wardes!'

COME AGAIN?

'Who's Wardes?' I sat up, demanding to know. Louise had fallen asleep!

Although she hadn't answered my question, it was obvious her true love interest was some Wardes guy. Myself, I was just a slave who had just got his reward!

I dropped my upper body, sighing. I was such a fool. How could I ever believe that a noble could love a familiar?


	40. Who is Wardes?

_Note: This chapter happened 10 years before the events of this fanfic and tells the story of how little Louise met her fiance._

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

I was 6 years old. He was the captain of the Griffin Knights and a good friend of my parents. It all started one summer when he visited us. From the moment I laid eyes on Wardes (that's the name of the man I gave my heart to), I felt there was something dark about him (not in a bad way). And I don't mean just the dark colors of his clothes (dark colored cloak, dark colored hat with a wide brim, dark colored boots, his trousers being the only light colored touch), I don't mean just his grey beard, grey eyes and grey, long hair. What I mainly mean is that he emitted an aura of mystery.

During the days he stayed at our house, he would spend his afternoons in the lovely countryside surrounding our imposing mansion. I was a little girl neglected by my family, because I couldn't excel at magic like my siblings, I felt lonely and unloved, so... it's not hard for you to understand how Wardes and I ended up talking and befriending each other.

Wardes supported me when no one else was there for me. He taught me to believe in myself, to never give up. He also taught me to enjoy my sexuality, to love my nude body, to... gulp... to masturbate.

That summer, a new world had opened up before me. I tried to grow up, to embrace my sexy side. I abandoned pigtails and had the house servants reform my hair into more attractive styles. I discarded my stupid, childish clothes and started wearing (at least during the afternoons I would spend with Wardes) sexy outfits, such as that red, one piece dress and slippers the same color, which really matched my pink hair. I started wearing perfumes.

I started trying to draw his attention in different, more adult ways. I can't imagine how stupid and awkward my six year old self must have looked when doing all that stuff. And yet, Wardes found it all funny and would always laugh, kiss my hair and tell me to relax and enjoy my childhood.

One afternoon, towards the end of that summer, Wardes took my hand and we went for a boat ride in the crystal lake close to my mansion. During that ride, when we were somewhere in the middle of the lake, he took a meaningful expression and asked me whether I wanted to see how two adults in love celebrate their love of each other.

I nodded enthusiastically. Wardes laughed, gently lay me down on my back and started kissing and caressing me while slowly undressing me. I closed my eyes and started sighing and moaning, surrendered to sensations.

Things started getting weird, though, when he began undressing himself too. It was the first time I saw a naked adult (at least the first time I recall). In my head, I was like 'eww, gross'. Especially that thing between his legs, which was really different from what my friends and I had between our legs, really shocked me. Nevertheless, I didn't want to spoil that romantic and adult (yes, adult, that was really important to me) moment, so I let him procceed.

When he slowly inserted his manhood in my undevelopped girlhood, I closed my eyes and felt our union, our love, our being one, a one that transcended this world. That first time, all those feelings were purely mental; my body wasn't developed enough to reciprocate physically as well. As far as my little, undeveloped in every way, body was concerned, I felt only some mild discomfort and disgust. At the end of our union, I felt him peeing inside me, which seemed really weird to me back then.

After that summer, every time Wardes took a leave from the squad and visited my parents, we would spend long, endless hours together, exploring our union. As years were going by and I was growing up, I started reciprocating physically as well during the act.

When I became 12 years old, I even began experimenting with the male house servants during the times Wardes was away. At some point, my fiance found out. And yet, instead of getting angry, he told me that he understood I have needs that need to be fulfilled even when he was away! He even gave me my first condom, explaining to me what it was and that I should use it now that I had hit puberty and got periods. How sweet!

The last summer before I left for the magic academy, Wardes told me that, when I graduated, we would get married. I wanted to cry of joy. And I did!

Wardes officially asked for my hand from my parents, who, of course, had no objections. And so, we got engaged.

Wardes told me that, now that I would go to a dorm school, I would meet many interesting guys and live many exciting experiences. He prompted me to revel in that, to enjoy my youth, dorm days before finally becoming a married woman.

During my days at the magic academy, indeed, I had some boyfriends and experiences. But it didn't matter, because my heart has always belonged to Wardes and I knew it.

I can't wait to graduate and start my adult, amazing life with him. He's everything to me. My lover, my mentor, my father, my friend, my protector, my God!

Last time I saw him, he had grown a beard. I think it really suits him. He's so handsome. And, since I'm so beautiful, I can't imagine how beautiful our children will be. The children of Wardes Francis and Louise De La Vallerie! Or should I say Louise Francis? Of course I will take my husband's last name! This is the proper thing to do, as much as I like my current last name.


	41. Bipolar surprise

It was one more ordinary, lovely, peaceful afternoon in Louise's dorm room...

'I ASKED FOR ONE SUGAR IN MY TEA. ONE! NOT TWO!' Louise screamed as she was repeatedly striking me with her whip in order to punish me for my mistake.

'I'm sorry,' I whimpered, fallen on the floor and taking the hits.

A knock at the door interrupted the 'action'.

'Go to see who it is,' my pink headed master ordered me.

Full of bruises, I slowly crawled over to the door, stood up, trembling with pain, and opened. It was Tabitha.

'Hey, Tab,' Louise casually greeted her blue headed friend while sitting on her bed. 'Come in.'

The shy girl entered. Louise patted on the spot next to her, thus beckoning to Tabitha to sit next to her.

'Wanna have some tea?' Louise asked her friend.

The shy girl shook her head negatively.

The two friends spent some time sitting there and chatting while I was recovering from my wounds. Actually, it wasn't exactly a chat; Louise did all the talking, with Tabitha just nodding every now and then.

At some point, the short haired lady took out her wand.

Louise's eyes widened. 'Tab, what are you...'

With some skillful wand gestures, Tabitha paralyzed Louise. I was paralyzed too, not by Tabitha's magic but by shock.

And then, I heard the blue headed witch speak, for the second time in my life: 'You are hypnotized. You shall sit on the chair over there and shall not react no matter what happens, until I tell you to wake up.'

Louise nodded, now with a lifeless look on her face, walked over to the aforementioned chair and sat, without saying anything. Wow! That witches skill was terrifying. After all, she's an excellent student of the magic academy, as opposed to my master!

She turned to me. I was trembling with fear, but it seemed the shy girl did not intend to use her hypnotizing powers on me as well. Retaining her shy expression, she said: 'I hope I haven't shocked you a lot.'

'Umm, why did you do that?' I stroked my nape, now more relaxed.

'I want to have sex with you,' the girl said simply, standing up, closing her eyes and bowing shyly.

'Oh, for a moment, I thought you wanted to put that spoiled pinkhead in her place,' I chuckled... WAIT, WHAT HAD SHE SAID?

My eyes bulged.

'Since I saw that big thing of yours, when you had sex with Louise during the ritual on your first day here, I can't stop thinking about it,' she confessed. She had blushed and she was trembling in embarrassment.

Wow! I knew I have that effect on women, but I never expected a girl to be so blunt, let alone THAT girl. No innuendos, no seduction games, no playfulness, no nothing. Just asking me to do it!

'I don't want to hypnotise you too,' she carried on. 'I want you to have sex with me on your own free will. I want to lose my virginity to you. Please, Kirito. I have heard you have done this with several girls in the academy. Do it with me too!'

She was so shy and so straightforward at the same time. I found that cute!

'Okay,' I chuckled. 'Let's do it.'

She raised her head and looked at me with eyes widened and full of hope. 'You... you mean it?' she gasped.

'I mean it,' I nodded and laughed heartily.

Tabitha smiled. That was the first time I had ever seen her smile, albeit shyly. 'In that case,' she mumbled.

The next moment, before my surprised eyes, she tossed her cloak away, revealing that, underneath, she was wearing sexy, one piece, black lingerie, black stockings and black high heels. She removed her glasses.

'Wow,' I commented. 'I had never imagined that you...'

'SHUT UP!' Tabitha screamed, now seeming a completely different person from before. 'I didn't give you permission to talk.'

Wha... what kind of kinks did that, timid in every other way, girl have in bed?

She raised her leg and placed her black slipper wearing foot on the bed. 'Now undress, come here and grovel,' she ordered.

I gulped. I slowly started undressing.

'FASTER,' she roared, thus causing me to speed up.

When I was left only with my boxers on, I got on bed and groveled at her foot.

What else was I supposed to do now? I had never had sex before with a woman who had that kind of kinks.

Finally, I decided to take some initiative. Tentatively, I started groping her leg, intending to remover the stocking and the slipper.

'I didn't give you permission to do that, slave,' she pushed me away.

I was now lying on my back, unsure what to expect.

The girl ordered me to get on all fours. I obeyed.

'You have been a bad boy. You must be punished,' she declared.

Next, she took a whip (I'm not sure whether it was Louise's whip or one she had materialized out of nowhere) and started striking me.

I screamed in pain.

'APOLOGIZE,' she demanded angrily.

'I'm sorry,' I almost cried.

'FOR WHAT?' she screamed.

I stopped abruptly and gave her a curious look. 'Huh? I don't know. You told me to apolog...'

'You were supposed to answer _for being a bad boy_,' she sighed.

'Oh!' I exclaimed.

'Now we have to take it from the top,' she whined.

Next, she regained her angry, bossy expression and resumed lashing me.

'APOLOGIZE!'

'I'm sorry!'

'FOR WHAT?'

'For being a bad boy,' I answered.

Tabitha forced my back to the mattress anew. 'Don't move,' she whispered threateningly.

I saw her stand up, remove her lingerie, leaving her stockings and heels on, and fumbling in her cloak, which was tossed on the floor.

She took out a reusable condom, returned to the bed and fastened it on my erect member with kinda forceful movements.

She got on top of me and we started fucking, her riding me cowgirl style. From time to time, I would glance at Louise, who was sitting on the chair and looking at us with the same, lifeless expression.

At some point, I tried to sit up so that I could grope and kiss her torso (especially her boobs!)

She shoved me back down. 'I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION, PEASANT,' she growled.

'Please, give me permission,' I begged. 'I just need to touch that body of yours.' (All the while, we were still thrusting and filling the room with bed squeaks!)

'Okay, you have my permission,' she giggled, momentarily becoming her timid self again.

I sat up and started groping and kissing her boobs, groping whatever part of her legs her stockings left exposed and kissing her on the lips. Soon, she reciprocated, wrapping her hands around my neck.

We made out like that for a while, until she pushed my upper body back onto the bed.

'LET'S CUM TOGETHER, SLAVE,' she commanded. (I'm not sure it's necessary to remind you, but we were still thrusting!) 'Three... two...'

No sooner had she said 'one' that we screamed simultaeously, lost in our climax.

She collapsed next to me and we giggled like idiots. I swear, this girl is bipolar or something!

We chatted for a while about trivial stuff, until my eyes fell on her legs. I playfully started removing her slippers and stockings and kissing her lower limbs. At first, she was giggling and moaning in excitement.

However, when I had removed them and left her totally nude, she dag her nails into my chest. Without a single warning! I screamed in pain.

'Did I give you permission to do that, slave?' she asked.

'NOOO, YOU DIDN'T. I'M SORRY,' I answered as she was raking me, making me bleed.

Tabitha violently took the condom off my penis, almost ripping it in the proccess. She walked over to the door. 'COME HERE, SERVANT,' she yelled.

Siesta showed up. 'You called me, miss Tabit...'

'GET THIS FUCKING CONDOM CLEAN FAST, BEFORE I SHOVE MY WAND IN YOUR ASS,' Tabitha's thundering voice interrupted her.

The servant gulped, took the condom and ran to carry out the task.

Tabitha closed the door and smiled at me, meaningfully. 'Now, until that peasant comes back with our tool clean...'

I raised an eyebrow. The bluehead walked over to Louise. 'How about we use her for our fun?'

'Tabitha, no!' I snapped. 'We won't do anything physical to her while she's hypnotised. That would be rape.'

Tabitha caressed her chin. 'How about we just undress her and you just jack off while looking at both our nude bodies?' she suggested.

I pondered it. I guessed that was harmless. 'Okay,' I gulped.

Tabitha slowly undressed Louise. Then she stood next to her. 'Come on, boy. Enjoy,' she teased.

I began jacking off. I had tried, in the past, to jack off while looking at Louise when she was sleeping, but she would always wake up and of course lash me as a punishment.

To further increase my pleasure, Tabitha would use the chair Louise was sitting on as a makeshift dance pole and perform sensual moves. That moment, I noticed the hair on her pussy was blue like that on her head!

'I'm cumming!' I warned.

Tabitha ran over to me and knelt. 'All in here, slave,' she commanded and opened her mouth wide.

I emptied my load of cum in her mouth without touching it at all. Tabitha closed her mouth and swallowed everything with a single, audible gulp. That girl was full of surprises.

Soon, Siesta came back and gave us the washed condom. 'Good,' the naked bluehead commented as she took it with a smile, only to yell 'GET LOST' the next moment. Poor Siesta ran away. Tabitha closed the door.

'Time to enter my rear door,' she turned to me.

'Whoah, I need a break,' I panted. 'It's not even one minute since I cummed.'

Tabitha sighed, picked up her wand and, after a gesture of hers, my dick rose. I felt at full power, as if I hadn't fucked for days! Neat spell! Though I don't think it should be overused.

The bipolar girl put the condom on my cock, then got on the bed, on all fours. 'Come here and sodomize me, slave,' she demanded, wiggling her hips.

Of course, I gladly obeyed. I started inserting my dick in her ass, slowly, careful not to hurt her.

'DO IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT, SLAVE,' she yelled annoyed.

With a sudden thrust, I put it all the way in. We both gasped.

And so, we began fucking. 'SLAP MY ASS,' Tabitha instructed.

I started planting playful slaps. 'HARDER, SLAVE,' Tabitha demanded. 'If you don't turn my buttcheeks red, I'll make you regret it.'

I started slapping her with force. She was now screaming. Were they screams of anger? Screams of pain? Screams of bliss? Hard to tell. With that girl, anything is possible!

* * *

Tabitha and I were lying on the bed and resting. We had dressed the hypnotised Louise; as Tab had assured me, she wouldn't remember any of this after she woke up.

'That was a really exciting quickie, Tab,' I chuckled and playfully caressed her.

'Quickie?' Tabitha gasped, back at her modest self. 'I thought this was forever!'

'Huh?'

'I thought that what happened between us meant that you will now be with me, and only with me, forever!'

I burst into laughter. I'm sorry, I know that was rude and insensitive, but I really couldn't help myself! Only with her forever, lol! A tearful Tabitha stormed out of the room.


	42. Love potion

_Tabitha's POV..._

I was determined to get revenge on Kirito for the way he had treated me. And make him mine forever since I was at it! So I made a love potion. I knew that was illegal(even if it wasn't, few students had the skill to do it anyway) and doused some cupcakes in it. Then I sent them to Louise's dorm room as a present for Kirito!

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

I entered my dorm room along with my friend, Montmorency. My familiar was missing; I had sent him to do my laundry.

My eyes fell on a gift box on my bed. There was a piece of paper stuck on it: _'A present from Tabitha, for Louise's familiar. Enjoy, Kirito kun!'_

Curious, I began unwrapping the package.

'Umm, I'm sure it's not right to open someone else's present,' Montmorency tried to stop me.

'Kirito is my possession, so anything he has belongs to me too,' I glared at her.

My blonde friend sighed. She seemed annoyed, but she knew I was right. A familiar and all their possessions belong to their master. That's how it goes.

There were cupcakes in the box. I took one and offered another to Montmo. At first, she didn't want to take it, but, in the end, I convinced her.

And so, we sat on my bed and began eating the delicacies while chatting about trivial stuff.

Suddenly, I began felt different from before. Gosh, how beautiful Montmorency was! How come I hadn't noticed all those years? Had I been blind or something? Why had I been interested in men all those years? So stupid of me! Women are way better.

'Montmo,' I whispered and wrapped my hands around her neck. She didn't try to pull away.

We exchanged lustful looks. I could tell she felt the same way as me. Good! Because I wouldn't be able to resist her anyway, so it was convenient that she was going to reciprocate, thus saving me the trouble of having to rape her. Because the only thing in the world that mattered to me at that moment was to rip that girl's clothes off and make wild, passionate love to her.

We leant towards each other and our lips united. At first, the kiss was slow, tender. Then it became uncontrollable, feverish. Like there was no tomorrow!

* * *

When I entered my master's room, I was like... W-T-F!

Louise and Montmorency were making out on the bed, nude, groping each other's boobs, asses, legs and other body parts. They didn't even care that I was there!

Here and there in the roon, there were remnants of their torn clothes. 'Lou-Louise, what...'

'Shut up, slave. I can't deal with you right now,' Louise said, panting, as she was taking Montmorency's foot in her hands in order to grope and kiss it.

'She's right. Shut up. We're busy right now,' Montmorency added as she was doing the same to Louise's foot.

The two girls were now sitting on the bed with their legs open and groping and kissing each other's raised feet. I caught a glimpse of their awesome vagnas... NO, THAT WASN'T THE RIGHT TIME FOR THAT. Obviously, something was wrong with them and I had to help them.

But what was I supposed to do? It was obvious that, no matter what I told them, they would not listen to me.

My eyes fell on some cupcakes and a torn present wrapper. I read the piece of paper on it. TABITHA! Obviously, she had something to do with that!

I ran to her dorm room, the two girls ignoring me and keeping going at it.

* * *

When I returned to the room, along with Tabitha, Louise was lying on her back, with Montmorency kissing her belly.

Suddenly, Louise tried to turn them over so that she got on top of Montmo, but the blonde lady kept her pinned on her back.

'No fair,' Louise whined, slamming her soles down on the mattress. 'I want to kiss your belly too.'

'No,' Montmorency shook her head negatively. 'I want to keep kissing your belly. It's lovely.'

'But you have already been kissing it for so long,' Louise protested. 'It's only fair that I kiss yours too.'

Tab and I looked at each other. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. 'I think you owe me some explanations,' I said.

Tabitha blushed and told me everything, her words being hard to hear because of the two other girls' moans.

After a few seconds of silence (silence on my and Tabitha's part, that is; Louise and Montmo were screaming), I realized I was not angry at her.

'Anyway, how are we gonna fix this now?' I sighed.

Tabitha told me that there was an antidote: the water of Lagdorian lake. She lent me her dragon so that I could go there and get it. Herself, she stayed back to keep an eye on the girls.

* * *

_Tabitha's POV..._

And so, I was left alone to watch Louise and Montmorency, who were now having lesbian sex in a scissoring position. 'Hurry up, Kirito,' I whispered.

* * *

I was back one hour later or two. When I opened the dorm room door, I saw Tabitha struggling to do the two nude girls apart. 'GIRLS,' the bluehead cried. 'You've overdone it. You won't have another round. Enough is enough!'

'Come on, Tab, one last round, please,' Louise begged, trying to reach for the equally nude Montmorency, who was also trying to reach for her lover.

'You said the same thing 5 rounds ago,' Tabitha kept trying to push them away from each other.

'This time we mean it,' Montmorency panted. 'It will be the last time. I swear on my mother's life!'

'You said the same thing 3 rounds ago,' Tabitha sighed.

'Maybe we should let them enjoy the deed one last time before I give them the antidote,' I chuckled.

'KIRITO!' Tabitha snapped. 'They have already cummed more times in a row than I thought was humanly possible! This might be dangerous for their health. Give them the antidote NOW!'

'Okay, okay...'

When Louise and Montmorency had recovered, they wanted to die of shame. Although we explained to them what exactly had happened, for some reason, Louise considered me responsible for all this. And of course she gave me plenty of lashes!

Anyway, all four of us swore to never talk to anyone about that!


	43. Her majesty

Everyone was running around like crazy that day. Everything had to be perfect when Princess Henrietta arrived. The princess of Tristain herself would visit the academy!

Louise had told me that she knew the princess personally! They used to play together when they were kids. Despite that, Louise never allowed herself to forget that Henrietta was a princess and so she would always call her 'your majesty' and bow before her, although Henrietta didn't seem to like that.

The official welcoming ceremony went on, normally, with no major problems. My first impression of the princess was good. She looked the same age as me and my peers in the academy. Her body was pretty developed, but she also had a sweet, kind face with purple, middle length hair and blue eyes. Her royal outfit included a silver tiara, a purple cape and a white, one piece dress that left almost nothing exposed; I guess that, in a medieval era, a princess had to be pretty modest.

Despite her position, she was really nice to everyone, treating them like equal to her, as if she was a normal, high school girl from my modern era!

Anyway, after the principal's welcome speech, Henrietta asked to withdraw to Louise's chamber along with her old friend. Louise told me to scram so that 'her majesty could talk to her in private', but Henrietta giggled and said that it was okay if I was present too.

* * *

Louise, Henrietta and I were now alone in the pinkhead's dorm room.

'So, this is your human familiar, huh?' the princess asked her old friend as she was examining me.

'Yes. Unfortunately,' Louise sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

'I'm Kirito. Pleased to meet you,' I offered my hand to the nice girl.

Louise slapped me. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT? You don't address a princess like that! You have to kiss her.'

I eyed my master curiously. 'Huh? Are you sure?'

'YES!' she stomped her foot impatiently.

'Oh, ok then,' I shrugged and turned back to her highness.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips! It seemed weird to me to greet a princess that way, but who am I to question the customs in that country?

I realized my blunder almost the next moment, when Louise shoved me down and started kicking me repeatedly. 'I MEANT YOU SHOULD KISS HER HAND, DUMBHEAD!'

Ooohhh! Yeah, that made more sense! Now I felt stupid.

In the meantime, Henrietta had momentarily fainted in shock. Soon, she stood up and stopped my heartless master from keeping torturing me.

'It's okay, Louise,' she laughed kindly. 'I guess he deserves a reward for what I'm about to ask both of you to do.'

'Huh?' Louise looked at her royal friend, alerted.

Now I was curious too. Did her majesty have a mission for Louise and her familiar, that is to say me?

The princess explained to us that it was a secret mission of utmost importance. '... but, before I tell you what it is about, let me give that lad the reward he craves so much,' she concluded and started revealing her chest!

'No no no,' I extended my arms forward in panic. 'When I kissed you earlier, I had just misunderstood Louise's words.'

'Oh,' the princess stopped and looked at me. 'So you don't want this reward?'

'NO, I mean YES, I want it, but it was not what I had in mind when...'

I paused, feeling awkward as never before. Louise glared at me, about to grab her whip. However, Henrietta stopped her.

'It's okay,' the princess looked at me and giggled. 'Just accept this gift from me as a reward for the difficult mission that you will soon have to accomplish.'

She turned to Louise: 'My Louise, please leave us alone for a while. And, when we're done, I'll call you back and tell you what that task is about.'

Louise was fuming, but she did not want to disobey the princesses orders. And so, she left, leaving us alone in her dorm room!

Oh, my god! It was really happening. I was going to have sex with a princess. A real princess!

Henrietta motioned me to approach. 'Come here,' she smiled kindly. 'Don't be shy.'

I approached. Our lips united anew. So intoxicating.

After we made out for a while, I started trying to undo her clothes. But it was so hard.

'It takes a lot of patience to deal with royal clothes,' the princess giggled. 'Let me do it.'

She pulled away and started undressing. I started undressing too.

'So,' Henrietta tried to chat a little as she was revealing her gorgeous body. 'Is this your first time, Kirito?'

'Not really,' I chuckled. 'How about you?'

'No, I'm not a virgin either,' she answered casually as she folded her clothes and placed them on a chair. She was now left only with her white lingerie on.

Myself, I was left only with my boxers on.

As we were lying down on the bed, facing each other in a lateral position, she resumed her explanations: 'Normally, a princess is supposed to remain a virgin until her wedding day, but, to be able to satisfy my future husband, I need experience too. So, while, officially, I'm a virgin, I have sexually been trained, off the record, by an instructor!'

Wow! Anyway!

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around my neck. We started making out.

Little by little, we removed from each other those few garments left on our bodies.

We held hands. Our legs tangled. Our feet cuddled. I buried my head between those amazing boobs; oh, I could live between those two things!

I kissed her neck. I groped her back and ass.

Suddenly, Henrietta pulled away and looked at me, eyes widened. 'Darn!' she whispered.

'What is it?' I gave her a curious look.

'I haven't brought along my condom,' she declared.

FUCK! Well, I should have seen that coming. It was not like she had expected something like that to happen when she was packing her things for the visit to the academy.

I sighed, sat up and hugged my knees. 'Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted,' I said, disappointed.

'On the other hand...' An enigmatic smile formed on Henrietta's face.

I looked back at her, baffled.

'I think Louise will be cool with me borrowing hers!' she finished her thought.

My eyes widened. My heart started pounding anew.

I saw the princess leaning towards the drawer, opening it and fumbling. Finally, she took out Louise's reusable condom.

'Lie down,' she instructed me kindly.

I obeyed happily!

'Do you know how to put it on?' the princess asked.

'Err, not really,' I chuckled awkwardly.

Henrietta giggled and put it on my penis, with gentle movements. The sensation of her soft hands on my cock. Her sweet whispers. Her kindness. Her soothing aura. Why couldn't I be that girl's familiar instead of Louise's?

She got on top of me. We began cowgirl style, but we didn't stay in that or any other position for long. We were moving around all the time. Sometimes, we were doing it cowgirl style, me groping her legs and boobs or sitting up to kiss her lips or neck or bury my head between her breasts, eliciting giggles from her majesty. Sometimes, we were doing it reverse cowgirl style, me groping her ass and back. Missionary position. Sideways. Rolling around, our bodies being in a tangle and our larynxes not ceasing producing screams.

'This really is a royal fuck!'

Wait, did I say that out loud? I hoped Henrietta wasn't put off by my uncool remar... no, thank god, she just giggled before going back to screaming like a slut.

Wait, did I just inwardly call the princess of Tristain a slut?

'I'm not a princess today, Kirito,' she whispered in my ear. 'I'm just your little slut.'

Did she read my mind?

Our simultaneous climax was almost there. We let out the final scream, with her on top. Amid our orgasmic bliss, she stuck her lips to mine, thus muffling our scream. We rolled around like that for a while, until the orgasm had subsided.

Our bodies parted and we lay on our backs for a while, panting. From time to time, we would look at each other, with smiles of awkwardness and felicity, and giggle like idiots.

'Best... sex... in a long time,' she panted.

'I could say the same,' I replied.

We turned to each other and started chatting, now lying sideways and feeling more relaxed, not as awkward as the first moments after our orgasm.

During our chat, I further realized how nice a person, how down to earth a girl she was. It seemed she considered herself unlucky that she was born a princess, that she had to live by all those rules, to be surrounded by guards and servants all the time, to have so little alone time. To feel that the fate of a whole nation rests on her shoulders. Gosh, I can't imagine how much this must be for a young girl!

'I know it sounds crazy,' she sighed and switched her position back to lying on her back at some point. 'I know you probably won't understand me, but, sometimes, I wish I was a commoner.'

'I understand,' I caressed her beautiful, purple hair.

She giggled and continued: 'I wish Wales and I were free to live our love.'

'Who's Wales?' I asked curiously. (Not that I was jealous or anything! It's not like princess and I had become a couple!)

'My boyfriend,' she answered casually. 'He's the prince of Albion.'

'Huh?' I exclaimed. 'I thought there is currently a war between Tristain and Albion.'

'We love each other secretly,' she explained.

'Aww, like Romeo and Juliet. How romantic!' I remarked, moved.

'Who are those?' she turned her head and looked at me curiously.

'The two main characters in a play from my world,' I chuckled.

Henrietta looked back at the ceiling. 'The mission I want to assign to you and your master has to do with Wales,' she said.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

'I want you to go to Albion in secret and give him a love letter from me,' she explained.

Next, pressing herself to smile, she turned sideways to face me: 'But we will talk about that later. For today, I want to just spend the day with you, to forget that I'm a princess, to act like a commoner.'

'Okay, Ettie,' I winked.

She giggled, seeming to like her nickname.

She got off the bed, perkily. 'Let's go for a walk,' she proposed.

'Where?' I asked.

'Somewhere. Anywhere. Just the two of us,' she clapped. 'The hell with social stratification. I'm just Ettie and you're just Kirito.'

As I was standing up and getting dressed, I thought that that girl would become a kickass queen. Tristain was a lucky nation!

Surprised, I realized that Henrietta was not putting her own clothes back on. She was fumbling in Louise's closet! She put on some of Louise's clothes: a white shirt and a black skirt. Her developed body could barely fit in them! As a result, part of her belly and cleavage were left exposed. Not that I was complaining!

'I want nothing to remind me that I'm a princess today,' she explained as she was tying her hair in a cute ponytail. 'Not even my attire.'

'But what about your feet?' I giggled and pointed downwards. 'I'm not a fashion expert, but I know that it would be awkward to try to match your royal slippers and stockings with this outfit.'

'Who needs footwear?' she shrugged. 'I'll go out as I am!'

I laughed, shaking my head negatively. 'Fine, let's go.'

'Wait!' she exclaimed. 'I may not need shoes, but there is one thing I need to take before we go.'

She crouched and picked up from the floor Louise's reusable condom that we had used earlier.

'We might need this later,' she winked at me, making me gulp in arousal.

* * *

First, Ettie and I went to Tabitha's dorm room, where we somehow managed to convince her to lend us her dragon. With Tab's winged familiar, we flew over to a lovely countryside, next to a lake.

We spent all day there, playing hide and seek and other games, exploring the surroundings and laughing like little children. Henrietta's soles became black because of excessive barefooting!

Late in the afternoon, we were lying on the grass, next to the lake, sideways, and chatting.

'So,' Ettie sighed at some point, her fingers crossing her hair. 'Time for round two?'

'You bet!' I said very fast and wrapped my arms around her, eliciting giggles from the girl.

I started kissing her neck. I descended and kissed the part of her boobs and belly Louise's small size clothes left exposed. Her giggles were turning into moans. I kept descending and kissed and groped her legs, until I reached her feet.

We kept making out, while slowly undressing each other. Finally, we were nude. Henrietta was about to untie her ponytail, but I stopped her. 'Leave your hair like that,' I whispered. 'I like it.'

'Okay,' she giggled.

Next, she walked over to the lake bank, offering me a gorgeous view of her rear side. She crouched next to the bank and washed the reusable condom so that we could use it again.

She came back to me and put it on my dick.

We had sex three times that afternoon, in that countryside. The third time, it was anal!

Neither of us wanted that afternoon to end. But, either we liked it or not, we had to be brought back to reality and go back to our duties.

* * *

In the evening, Henrietta talked to me and Louise about our mission. She gave us a bag full of gold coins for the journey and stressed that we had to act in secret.


	44. Charming Fairy Inn

It was the worst thing that could happen. I mean, how stupid must Louise be? That brainless, conceited pinkhead went to play at the casino, with the thought of increasing our funds. And, guess what... she lost all money Henrietta had given us! Just like that!

'How are we supposed to travel now?' I yelled at her rhetorically, with her sitting on her bed and looking at the floor, not talking at all. That was the only time during the months I spent in Halkeginia that I had seen Louise not talking back. No wisecracks, no attitude, no nothing! She knew herself too that she had screwed up big time.

'There is no other solution,' I sighed. 'We have to ask Henrietta for more money.'

'NO!' she snapped, raising her eyes abruptly. 'I'd rather die than feel that shame.'

The door opened and Siesta entered. 'Umm, excuse me...' she said shyly.

'Not now, peasant!' Louise yelled. 'Go away. We have a serious pro...'

I glared at the pinkhead, making her stop and gulp.

'Umm, I've accidentally heard your quarrel,' my brunette friend continued. 'I think I can help. My uncle, Scarron, owns a tavern, the Charming Fairy Inn, and he needs a dishwasher and a waitress...'

'ME? A NOBLE?' Louise snapped. 'Working as a waitress? Are you out of your mind, commoner?'

'Then go to Henrietta and admit your mistake,' I said.

'On second thought, being a waitress isn't that bad,' Louise immediately laughed awkwardly.

* * *

Scarron was a freaky looking guy; I'd rather not give you a detailed description of him. Trust me, you don't want to see him! I bet he was gay.

Despite that, he had a daughter, Jessica. That girl was something else. Long, black hair and captivating, blue eyes. She was wearing a green, one piece dress (which left her fairly developed cleavage exposed), a white apron and a white headscarf. How did a freaky homo give birth to such a goddess? I bet she was adopted.

Jessica and I got along from the beginning of our shift. We were chatting while washing dishes and hours went by as if they were minutes!

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

The white maid dress I had to wear during my shift was elegant; I'll give my experience at the inn that much. But still, me, a noble, having to work as a waitress. So humiliating!

And so tiring! At some point, I leant against a bench in the kitchen, exhausted.

Scarron approached me. 'You don't seem to enjoy it, miss,' he said.

'No, I don't,' I snapped. 'If you knew what I used to be and how I have ended up like this, you would cry along with me.'

'I don't like seeing you sad, miss,' the homo caressed his chin. 'If working here for a few weeks is that hellish to you, I'll give you the money you need right now, so that you won't have to work here anymore.'

My eyes widened. 'You... you mean it?' I asked, full of hope. That Scarron guy was an ok guy after all!

'But!' he continued. 'I want you to do something for me too.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Like what?'

He leant towards me, cupped his hand around his mouth and whispered: 'On the third floor of this building, I have a secret brothel.'

'WHAT?' I shrieked. There was no need for him to tell more. I knew full well what he wanted.

'How dare you!' I slapped him.

To my surprise, he took the slap without reacting.

'It's your choice,' he shrugged. 'If you do that, tomorrow, you'll have the amount of money you need. Otherwise, you have to work as a waitress for a few weeks here.'

I pondered it. It would be only for one night. Nobody would ever have to know that Louise De La Vallerie ever... but still... oh, God, what should I do?

* * *

My shift was over. I fell into bed, in the room where I would spend the night. I was so tired!

The door opened. 'Knock knock,' Jessica smiled playfully as she was entering.

'Hey, Jessica,' I sat up.

To my surprise, she sat next to me, took my hand and placed it on her leg.

'Huh? Jessica, what are you...'

'Do you want me to spend the night with you?' she asked seductively.

'Wha... no, I mean sure I do, but if your father finds out, he...'

'My father is busy running his brothel at this hour,' she explained.

'Oh,' I smiled in relief. 'Then I guess... WAIT WHAT?'

'The third floor is used as a brothel,' she explained, giggling. 'But this is just between us. Okay?'

I couldn't believe this! I hoped Louise didn't find out about the brothel. Something like that would shock her.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'And now, I present to you our new attraction for tonight,' Scarron announced to the customers sitting on the chairs in the hall and waiting for the girls, who were coming out one after the other. It was my turn to come out! 'Gentlemen, say hello to THE CAT GIRL!'

I was almost nude! I was wearing a black bra, cat ears on my head, black underpants with a cat tail attached to them and two black, ankle bracelets right above my otherwise bare feet.

'MEOW, MEOW,' I cried, pretending to claw something, with my eyes closed.

The men went wild (well, I was more beautiful than any other prostitute in there!)

'I choose this one for tonight,' a man snapped.

'No, I choose her,' another man interrupted him.

'Fuck off, guys, she's mine,' a third man said.

Soon, all men started fighting over me. The other prostitutes looked annoyed, since it seemed they'd get no customers that night. I would have to attend all of them by myself, one after another!

* * *

Jessica and I were nude, on the bed, exploring each other's bodies. Oh, those boobs! She was the third girl I had met in Halkeginia (after Kirhce and Henrietta) whose boob size was Leafa level! I swear, food in that world must be way more nutritious than in Japan; that must be why so many prematurely developed girls are going around.

'Just a sec,' Jessica whispered, hoped off the bed and fumbled in her tossed, green dresses pockets, until she found her reusable condom.

She came back to me, put the condom on my dick and got on top of me. We started cowgirl style. From time to time, I would sit up, either to make out with her or to grope her ass or boobs. Sometimes, I would further lean and kiss her boobs too, eliciting giggles from the girl.

At some point, she dropped her upper body onto mine and we started rolling around on the bed while making out, her legs wrapped around me, all the while without interrupting our thrusts.

We accidentally fell off the bed. We burst into laughter and kept fucking, on the floor. Soon, though, we took the action back on the bed, because the floor had started hurting our backs.

Logically, Louise was asleep at that hour.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'Oh, yeah, fuck me, baby,' I cried, pretending to enjoy it, as the customer was thrusting his tiny dick in and out of my pussy. Gosh, I had started talking like a slut!

I was still wearing the cat ears, the bra and the ankle bracelets, my underpants being tossed somewhere nearby. My legs were wrapped around the man, who was doing it in a missionary position.

* * *

Jessica and I were now fucking in a lotus position, one leg of hers placed on my shoulder. And, in that position, we reached our simultaneous climax. The orgasm was so intense that, unable to maintain our position, we collapsed and started rolling around, making out and screaming in each other's mouths.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'OH, YEAH!'

No, this time, I wasn't pretending! Finally, after eight customers, I had found one that could really make me cum!

* * *

Jessica and I were lying sideways, looking at each other and chatting, relaxing after our experience.

'I wouldn't say no to a second round,' the girl said playfully.

'Me neither,' I giggled. 'But we have to wash your condom before we can use it again. And this is not easy at this hour.'

Jessica got on her knees and clapped once, perkily. 'Let's have a 69 then!'

That moment, I realized I had never tried a 69 before! 'Okay,' I panted.

Jessica giggled and lay down on her back. I lay down on her, opened her legs and started tasting her pussy while she started tasting my cock.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'Yes, yes,' I yawned, trying to sound excited; I was on all fours, a guy doing me doggie style. Darn, when was that night going to end?

* * *

Once more, Jessica and I managed to cum simultaneously; I'm telling you, my chemistry with this girl was awesome.

Once more, we accidentally fell off the bed, ending up with her on top of me, but that wasn't enough to interrupt our 69. I cummed in her mouth as her vaginal juices splattered all over my face.

* * *

'Best night ever,' I exclaimed to Louise the next morning, stretching after a good night sleep.

'Worst night ever,' Louise yawned, sleepy. 'At least we have made the amount of money I lost, so we won't have to work here for another night.'

I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't spend another naughty night with Jessica.

'But how come we made so much money in one night?' I asked curiously.

Louise told me!

'WHAT?' I cried.

'Never tell anyone. Got it, familiar?' she glared at me.

I was still shocked: 'How many... how many men did you fuck?'

'Twenty four,' she yawned.

'Were you at least safe?'

'Well, two or three of them agreed to use a condom... so I guess I was pretty safe.'

I facepalmed. Well, at least we could now begin our journey.


	45. Familiar and Master

In the morning, when Louise and I were about to commence our journey, we were unexpectedly joined by someone: Wardes, Louise's fiance! It seemed Princess Henrietta had asked him to help us. And he had plenty of money for the journey!

At first, Louise was frustrated. 'So I got laid with 24 guys for nothing?'

'What?' Wardes raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing!' Louise blushed.

My first impression of that Wardes guy? He was handsome (no homo!) and polite. Perhaps too polite! But still, there was something I didn't like about him. And I don't think that was just my jealousy speaking. I had a bad premonition.

* * *

We rode a flying ship (!) and reached Albion, which turned out to be a floating island.

The country was undergoing a severe crisis, not only because of the war with Tristain but also because of Reconquista, a group of rebels that were trying to abolish monarchy. How would we manage to enter the palace under those conditions?

We did it thanks to Wardes, who distracted the rebels with his magic while we sneaked in the castle.

Eventually, we found Prince Wales in his chamber. We explained everything to him.

The admittedly handsome (still no homo!) lad took Henrietta's letter from Louise's lovely hands, sniffed at it with pleasure and hugged it with a smile. He opened it and started reading it.

'Here they are, my king!' Wardes voice resonated in the room as he entered along with his majesty, Waleses father!

'So you were right,' the king looked at that Wardes traitor. 'Those spies from Tristain are trying to corrupt my son. GUARDS!'

A bunch of soldiers stormed into the room.

'Wardes, why did you betray us?' Louise asked, her eyes full of tears.

'Because he's an asshole,' my talking sword whispered to me.

'Because he's an asshole,' I agreed out loud, addressing Louise.

'Dad, this madness has to stop,' Wales tried desperately. 'No one gains anything from this war. And I love Henrietta.'

'The princess of Tristain?' the king snapped. 'That scum has already corrupted you further than I thought! ARREST THEM, GUARDS!'

I sighed. Talking to an angry, idiotic monarch is like talking to a wall! I drew my blade, ready to confront the approaching guards. However, to my surprise, Wardes himself stopped them!

'No need,' he said, sending the soldiers slamming against the walls, to everybody's surprise.

'Who... who are you?' the king asked.

'I'm one of Reconquista's executives,' Wardes chuckled, closing his eyes and holding his wand at face level.

We all gasped. Now everything was clear. That asshole distracting the rebellions outside the palace so that we could get in was just a pretence. He wanted to gather us all in one place: Me, Louise, the king, the prince. So that he could kill us all at once!

Wardes extended his arm towards his fiancee. 'You don't have to die too, Louise,' he said. 'Do the reasonable thing and join me. Once this rebellion is over, we will rule Albion, and later the whole Halkeginia, together. We will be emperor and empress!'

Louise spat on him. Hah! I knew that adorable bitch would never fall so low!

Unperturbed, Wardes wiped his ex fiancee's saliva off his face. 'As you wish, dear,' he said.

He and I exchanged looks, me wielding my talking sword and he wielding his wand. The final battle was about to begin!

'Let's do it together, parnter,' I said to my sword and charged at the asshole.

However, he was too strong for me. He would easily dodge all my attacks.

'Your skill is too poor, Kirito,' he commented while his attacks were creating more and more bruises on me. 'If all you can do is flail your sword around without any strategy, you shall never defeat me.'

His calmness was exasperating!

'It seems we haven't unlocked our full Gandalfr potential yet, partner,' the sword said to me.

'Well, we have to do it soon,' I whispered to it. But I had no idea how I was supposed to do it.

Eventually, I ended up fallen on the floor and wounded. It was all over!

The king tried to drag his son by the arm and ran over to the exit, but he realized, to his terror, that all doors were locked, presumably by Wardeses magic.

The traitor walked over to Louise. 'How about a last kiss before we say goodbye, sweetheart?' he asked rhetorically and leaned towards her, intending to kiss her. Louise closed her eyes in disgust.

Seeing this, something snapped in me. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' I roared.

Wardes turned to me, surprised. At last! For the first time, his ugly face (yes, he's not that handsome after all) was worried!

I was now standing before him, no longer feeling pain from my injuries. I had just unlocked my full Gandalfr potential!

I and Wardes resumed the battle, but this time I had the upper hand. I even managed to slice off one of his hands at some point! (Served him right!)

It was then that that asshole showed how low he can fall. He aimed his wand at me, but, at the last moment before firing, diverted it to Prince Wales.

'NO!' I cried. During those miliseconds, I had time only to step in and take the damage for his highnesses sake. The king was, as Louise would later tell me, dumbfounded that I had saved his son.

In any case, I was now barely conscious.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'KIRITO!' I cried and ran over to the fallen, injured familiar.

'Louise,' he said, smiling weakly. 'I'm glad I came to this land and met you. I wouldn't have it any other way!'

And, with those words, he fainted. 'NOOO!'

'You will meet him soon enough, dear,' I heard my ex fiance's voice.

I stood up and looked at him with hatred. And then, something snapped inside me.

It was like a huge fog was slowly being removed from my mind. A fog that had been there all my life, created by my family's disapproving attitude, which never allowed me to see what I really am.

I'm not Louise the Zero. I'm Louise the Void! I control the most powerful of all magic elements! That's why all my attempts always ended up in explosions!

'I will kill you,' I growled and extended my wand.

Wardes chuckled, perceiving my reaction as a desperate attempt. And then, just like that, with a well placed magic blow, with a skillful movement, I killed him!

It was time for that rebellion and that war to end.

'Hey, Louise, over here,' I heard female voices coming through the window.

I ran over and saw my friends, Kirche, Montmorency and Tabitha riding tha latter's dragon.

'What are you doing here?' I widened my eyes.

'You think we wouldn't help you, babygirl?' Kirche winked. 'Hop on.'

I jumped from the window on the dragon and instructed Tabitha to take us above the rebellions. At first, the girls thought that was dangerous, but, seeing the newfound resolve in my eyes, they decided to trust me.

With another Void spell, I crashed the whole rebellion army. Just like that!

* * *

_Note: Sorry for not including anything sexual in this chapter, but it couldn't be avoided. Next time (if that fic continues), Kirito will return to Japan and forget about Halkeginia. Sad, but I guess you understand that it had to happen at some point. So, next time, back to SAO girls action!_


	46. Back Home

Louise and I knelt before her highness in the official ceremony that took place at the academy to celebrate the restoration of peace between Tristain and Albion.

'And now, as a reward for the exceptional services you have offered to the nation, I declare both of you Chevalier Knights,' Henrietta said by gently touching my and Louise's shoulders with a sword. 'Do you swear loyalty to the crown for as long as you shall live?'

'Yes, your majesty,' Louise and I spoke almost simultaneously, eyes closed.

'Stand up,' the princess ordered us.

Next, she placed her head on the shoulder of Prince Wales, who was standing next to her. 'Furthermore, on this ocassion, I would like to announce the wedding between me and the prince of Albion.'

Everybody in the hall cheered.

Taking a more casual expression, Henrietta turned to Louise and me again and asked: 'By the way, what about you guys? Do you two want to get married too, since we are at it?'

'Kirito and I? To each other?' Louise cried, blushing.

Ettie giggled and nodded. Truth be told, I was blushing a little too!

'We will have a wonderful, double wedding!' Henrietta proposed.

Who could have imagined? When I arrived in that land, I was a slave, with no hopes for the future. And now, look at me, a Chevalier Knight, about to marry the girl I loved, at the same time my good friend, Princess Henrietta, would marry her own true love. I bet the four of us would get along really well and have plenty of swinging sessions in the future!

At that moment, Principal Osmond stormed into the hall. 'Your majesty, I apologize for interrupting the ceremony, but I think I have discovered a way for the familiar of Miss De La Valliere to return to his world.'

Everybody gasped. Especially me! I had given up hopes of returning to Japan months before, and now, when I was about to begin a new life, that thing happened! As if Fate wanted to drag me back to the past!

That was the moment I realized that I no longer knew whether I really wanted to go back! After all that time in Halkeginia, my former life looked so distant! I could barely remember the love I once felt towards Asuna!

Silence in the hall. As if everybody was waiting in anticipation for my decision! Louise looked at me, with eyes full of hope.

'I... I don't know,' I admitted with a sigh. 'I wish to be left alone for a while.'

I walked outside of the hall, slowly, with a lost expression, like a ghost, ignoring the whispers and reactions around me.

* * *

_Louise's POV..._

'Kirito!'

I tried to run behind him, but the princess held me by the shoulder.

'Leave him alone, Louise,' she said. 'This is something he has to decide himself.'

* * *

I went back to Louise's dorm room. I gazed out of the window for a while. Or maybe it was more than a while. I don't know how long I stayed there.

Trust me, guys, that was the toughest decision of my life. I really tried to drag up from inside me what I used to be, how I used to feel, but I really couldn't. Trying to remember Asuna and the other girls I used to hang out with was like trying to remember a past life.

I smiled. It was obvious Halkeginia was now where I belonged! I would go back to Louise and tell her I would stay with her!

My eyes fell on a pair of trousers on the floor. The trousers I was wearing when I came to Halkeginia! The last remnant of my past. I felt the need to pick it up and burn it.

I crouched. And then, as I was picking it up, I felt something in the trouser's pockets. (Don't make any jokes about my trousers being happy to see me! That was a serious moment.) Of course! It was my cellphone!

How had I forgotten about it all those months? And, if I was not mistaken, it was still charged! (I hadn't used up any of the battery's energy during my stay in Halkeginia!)

Without knowing why, I took out the cellphone and turned it on. I had some photos and videos stored. I watched a video. It showed Asuna crawling mischievously on my bed and drawing something on my face with a marker while I was sleeping. That giggle of hers!

WHAT WAS I THINKING? How could I forget about my first love? My true love!

* * *

I burst into the principal's office.

'Mister Osmond, I want to go back!' I declared solemnly.

The old man smiled. 'I knew you would make the right choice, lad,' he said. 'This is not where you belong. You have to go back!'

I preferred not to say goodbye to Louise. It would be hard!

Darn! In a perfect world, I would be able to be with my girls from Japan as well as with my girls from Halkeginia. Who knows, maybe someday, in the hereafter, we can be all together, as a large, polyamorous family. But, for the time being, my second harem and I had to be apart.

* * *

A portal opened on the street, on the same spot where I got transported to Halkeginia in the first place. I jumped out.

I ran over to my house, as fast as I could. Who knows what had happened here all those months? Was mom still alive? Or had she died of sorrow? Had Asuna found another boyfriend? Oh, God, I would die if that had happened.

I stormed into the house. I saw Suguha and Asuna. The latter being there meant she probably hadn't found another boyfriend. Or maybe she had but she was still friends with Sugu, that was why she visited my house. So many thoughts were flashing through my head in a fraction of a moment. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to hug them!

'SIS! ASUNA!'

I squeezed both of them in my hands. They were shocked. But something did not feel right! That shock in their eyes was not the kind of shock they would normally feel if they had not seen me in months.

'Whoah, calm down bro,' Suguha pulled away. 'We have been to the mall only for a few hours. Did you already miss us that much?'

'Perhaps we should go to the mall more often,' Asuna giggled.

Eventually, I realized it. In my world, only a few hours had passed!

* * *

Later, when I had calmed down, Asuna, Suguha and I were sitting in the living room and I was trying to explain to them all that unbelievable stuff that had happened to me.

'So,' Asuna summed up. 'You want us to believe that you got sucked into a portal and went to a fantasy world, where you had months worth of experiences within a few hours?'

'I know it sounds crazy,' I sighed. 'But...'

I didn't know what else to say.

Asuna raised and eyebrow and giggled. Oh, who cares whether they ever believed me. I was just glad to be back.

'Wait a minute!' Suguha suddenly stood up. 'What did you say that land was called?'

'Halkeginia,' I answered.

Suguha ran over to her bedroom and came back with a history book.

'I knew it was here somewhere,' she explained, opening the tome. 'According to some ancient legend, Halkeginia was a continent somewhere close to Japan. Something like the Lost Atlantis. At some point, a brave familiar was transported to that continent and helped his master, Louise, end a war between two nations.'

Wait a minute, does all that mean I had been transported to... the ancient past?

'A few months after that lad returned to his own world,' Suguha continued, her attention on the book's pages, 'Princess Henrietta gave birth to a boy, who would later become a great king. Rumors had it that that boy was not her husband's, but it was a result of a short affair of hers with the mysterious lad!'

Wow, my son became a king! I was so proud... WAIT, I WAS A FATHER? And my son died thousands of years before I was even born?

Asuna glared at me. 'Kirito!' she said threateningly. 'What exactly did you do during your stay there?'

I laughed in embarrassment and stroked my nape. I guess medieval condoms aren't as effective as modern ones!


	47. Asuna's nude adventure (Part 1)

_This chapter was inspired by the 'Venus A Lulu' movie._

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

As much as I liked my stay at my boyfriend's and his sister's house, I couldn't stay there for much longer; I had promised my parents that I would return before the summer ended so that I could join them in their vacation at a luxurious cottage, along with several family friends, some of whom being the family of Nobuyuki, that guy my parents would constantly press me to marry.

Nobuyuki has red, tidy hair; when I say tidy, I mean nerd tidy. Usually, he wears glasses and is dressed like a yuppie, but, during vacation, he was wearing contact lenses and was dressed in a more casual style.

I have always considered him a jerk, without being able to explain why. Despite that, his looks were not bad and, since I had nothing better to do during my stay at that cottage, hanging out with him and having some casual sex with him was not a bad idea.

* * *

_Nobuyuki's POV..._

It was a lovely morning. Asuna (my future wife, who's currently in a relationship with a loser until she comes to her senses) and I were spending some time together in the countryside, next to a lake.

I was lying naked on a picnic blanket laid down on the grass, casually scratching my genitalia, which was still sore after the sex session I had had with Asuna.

Speaking of the redhead, there she came, exiting the water (she had gone for a post sex swim). I watched her gorgeous, naked figure as she was standing up and tying her hair in a bun.

She lay down on the grass, sideways, close to me, with a sigh.

'That was a nice workout,' she commented.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Are you referring to the swim or what you were doing with me before that?' I asked.

She laughed and facepalmed. 'Both,' she answered.

We stayed silent for a moment.

'You're so beautiful,' I commented at some point.

'Thanks,' she replied casually.

I carried on: 'If only you knew all the things you deserve and only I can offer you, definitely not that Kirito asshole...'

'We've been through this,' Asuna sighed, annoyed. 'Kirito is my boyfriend. You and I are just having a good time together during vacation. It's a win win situation. So stop being the asshole that I know you are, at least until the vacation is over, so that this will keep being a win win situation. Then each of us will return to their respective homes and mind their respective business.'

With those words, she changed her lying position into face down, momentarily lifting a leg in a sexy fashion. 'Now please be quiet for a while, because I feel like getting some sleep,' she said and closed her eyes. Soon, she had fallen asleep.

I watched her sleeping for a while, upset by her attitude. Sure someday she will come to her senses and dumb that bastard for my sake. But, until that day comes, I guessed she deserved a lesson.

So I came up with the following idea: I got dressed, picked up everything (including Asuna's clothes!), packed all our things in the car and left, leaving Asuna there, totally alone and naked! Serves my little bitch right!

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

I admit I never expected that, even of an asshole such as Nobuyuki. I wanted to rip his intestines off his worthless butt!

But for the time being, I had to find a way back home, without being accidentally spotted nude by any random person.

I admit that, after walking at random for a while, being lost, I started feeling afraid.

At some point, I even came across a bear! Gosh, it was a miracle that it didn't maul me!

Anyway, I kept walking. I heard a human voice. It sounded like the voice of a 13-14 year old boy.

I approached. Hidden behind a bush, I eyed the boy. He was fishing and humming. He had black, dense hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue, short sleeved shirt and light brown shorts.

I didn't want to do that, but it had to be done. It was then or never. Alas, I took a deep breath and spoke: 'Umm, excuse me.'

The boy turned around and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw me coming from behind the bush, nude, and smiling friendlily at him, trying to make that awkward situation feel as natural as possible. 'What is your name?' I asked.

'Pepe,' he answered, dumbfounded.

Poor thing. I guess that, for a virgin boy like him, suddenly seeing the nude body of an awesome chick such as me was a godsent gift.

Not that I was not embarrassed, mind you! Sure, due to having hung out with Leafa during the previous school year, I was way less prude than I had used to be, but that was too much for me!

I cleared my throat, introduced myself and tried to explain to him how I had ended up in that situation.

* * *

_Pepe's POV..._

So Asuna was the name of that gorgeous babe that came for vacation close to my village every year. The one that my friends and I would often peep through bushes in summer, when she swam naked in the lake close to my village, and jack off to her. The one that was the dream of mine as well as the dream of every friend of mine. The one we would jack off to even 5 times a day sometimes!

And now here she was, before me, nude! Smiling at me! How could I resist her? How could I not exploit that opportunity to blackmail her and lose my virginity in a scenario that any other teenager could only dream of?

Don't judge me! I was a poor boy, raised in a poor village, in an almost underdeveloped country. Most likely doomed to spend my life there in poverty. In the best case, at some point in my life, I would marry some mediocre looking woman and spend with her a life of anger, fights and misery. The opportunity to fuck that princess, that woman from a different world, perhaps too different from mine, was an once in a lifetime chance.

I motioned her to follow me. We headed towards my village. Hiding behind walls, so that no one would spot us, we eventually managed to enter my parents' shed.

Asuna looked around, rotating around herself, arms behind back, in an unintentionally sexy fashion, which made things in my crotch far worse!

'Cool place,' she commented.

She turned to me. 'Come on, Pepe, hurry up and find me some clothes,' she eagerly asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I gulped. 'Come on, Pepe, be brave and say it,' my inner, sinful self prompted me.

'I will help you only if you have sex with me in exchange,' I declared.

Asuna gasped.


	48. Asuna's nude adventure (Part 2)

_Asuna's POV..._

Darn! I should have seen this coming. After all, all men, regardless of age, are assholes. (No offense, Kirito kun!)

I paced the room for a while, pondering the situation, giving furtive glances to the boy, who seemed to be drooling.

Finally, I stayed still and looked at him again. I sighed. I guessed I had no choice. It would be just sex. No big deal. It was not like I was a virgin or something. So, let's get it over with. Open your legs and let the young jerk fulfill his fantasy.

'Fine,' I declared solemnly.

The boy couldn't hide his joy.

'But!' I raised a finger. After a pause, I carried on: 'On some certain conditions. It will happen just once, you will never tell anyone, you shall never brag to your friends about it. If we ever accidentally meet anywhere, you will pretend you don't know me.'

* * *

_Pepe's POV..._

Darn. I wish I could brag to my friends about this, but that chick seemed serious. And who knows how much wealth and power her parents have. So I'd better keep my promise. 'Okay, I'll never talk to anyone about it,' I nodded.

'One more, really important thing,' the chick continued, her finger still raised. 'You will use a condom!'

'Err, I don't have any,' I admitted.

'Then go and find some,' Asuna said stictly. 'Otherwise forget about sex.'

'Okay, wait here,' I panted in arousal.

I exited the shed and ran over to the village's shop. A packet of rubbers would cost me practically a month's worth of allowance (curse our poverty), but it was worth it! Let's hope I would manage to buy it.

I stormed in the shop. 'Condoms!' I snapped in anticipation, without even bothering greeting the elderly shop owner.

The owner eyed me. 'What do you want them for, Pepe?' he asked.

'Err, you know,' I stroked my nape. 'Just to play with them. To turn them into balloons, just for the fun of it, blah blah...'

I gulped. I hoped he had bought it.

The owner raised an eyebrow. 'Do you take me for an idiot? I bet you will try to seduce Lily, the priest's daughter. Scram before I call your parents!'

I left; I knew better than to insist. If he called my parents, I was done for! Curse that stupid, conservative society of an underdeveloped country. I'm telling you, I was born in the wrong place!

It seemed I wouldn't get laid that day... NO, don't give up so easily, Pepe. Go and blackmail that chick harder.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

'The shop owner won't give me any condoms,' Pepe said when he returned.

'Then too bad, you won't get any poon today,' I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

Pepe gulped. His expression was a mixture of arousal and anxiety, though I could tell he was trying to seem threatening and determined. 'It's not my fault that I couldn't find prophylactics. Let's go at it without one. It will be just once. I'm a virgin, so it's not like I have any STDs.'

'No way!' I snapped.

Silence.

'This... this is a really conservative society,' the boy tried again. 'If anyone sees you naked, it will be really difficult for you to explain yourself! You need my help.'

I looked at the ceiling and growled. Darn, that boy played hard! I remained in denial for a few seconds. I couldn't believe that a gorgeous princess such as me would have to succumb to the demands of a stupid 13 year old boy and let him shove his thing in her pussy without protection. But I couldn't find any way out of this. I had to do it!

Okay, calm down. It was just one fucking time. Let's get it over with. Besides, that Pepe boy was obviously a virgin; it was not like he would give me any STDs.

'Fine,' I sighed, lay down on a makeshift bed nearby and opened my legs. 'Just get it done.'

* * *

_Pepe's POV..._

I almost let out a celebratory squeal. Clumsily and hastily, I undressed and got on the bed too.

I took hold of the chick's bare foot, whose sole was black with dirt, and started groping and kissing it.

Little by little, I was ascending, groping and kissing the woman's leg. Her belly. Her super good breasts. Oh my god, real, female flesh! All along, she was looking at the ceiling with an indifferent expression, but who cared? I was finally getting laid, moreover with a chick that, normally, no village man would ever be able to touch and that was all that mattered!

I reached her neck and gave her plenty of hickeys, tee hee hee! I kissed her on the lips. She let me do it, but, essentially, she didn't participate in the kiss, she was just waiting for all that to be over.

I kissed her arms. Ohh, those delicate hands of a princess!

After enjoying her nude body some more, I slowly inserted my HUGE dick in her vagina. I felt the pussy's walls around my thing. The skin to skin contact. I was now glad that that shop owner hadn't given me condoms!

I don't know how long I lasted, but I bet it was pretty long. It felt like an eternity.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

The loser with the TINY dick cummed in less than 2 minutes! Even Kirito, in our disastrous first time, lasted longer!

Not that I cared. After feeling the boy's drop of sperm (well, I guess little boys don't produce a lot of cum) flowing into my body, I sighed, not because of pleasure, but because that farce was over.

'Now go fetch me some clothes,' I commanded as we were sitting up.

'Okey dokey,' the boy nodded, the stupid post orgasm smile still on his face, as he was dressing.

He exited the shed.

I felt so tired after all that. I fell asleep.

* * *

_Pepe's POV..._

When I returned, after a while, carrying a red, sleeveless dress, Asuna was sleeping.

I didn't wake her up right away. I watched her for a while. She was so beautiful. A sleeping beauty!

And the thought that she had my sperm in her, that, for about one week, she would have my sperm in her, wherever she went, whatever she did, made her look so much hotter in my eyes!

I woke her up.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

I untied my bun. 'Any shoes?' I asked as I was putting the dress on.

'Sorry. I couldn't find any,' Pepe shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and left the shed. After wandering on the village streets for a while, I managed to get some information about the way back to the cottage.

It was almost evening when I arrived back home.

'Asuna, where have you been?' mom asked, worried.

Nobuyuki was there too, giving me smirks. I wanted so bad to tell everybody what he had done to me. But I couldn't, because, if I did that, I would also have to admit that I had been nude with him in the first place! And my conservative parents would be furious.

So, I just said: 'Don't ask,' and ran over to my room.

I wish I had a way to teach a lesson to that Nobuyuki bastard!


	49. Mommy cuts loose

The summer was reaching its end. Unfortunately. Well, nothing lasts forever, I guess (except my love of my girls!)

Mom had come back from vacation. Dad was still missing. For business. As most of the times!

Anyway, that day, Suguha was missing too. She had gone to the beach with some friends. And so, I was left alone at home with mom. Despite what had happened between us during that weekend trip at the beginning of the summer, things weren't as awkward as I had expected. I guess we had gone back to being just mother and son. As for that moment under the table in Chapter 31, it was probably just my imagination.

It was afternoon. I was standing before the mirror in my room and combing my wet hair after a shower. I was wearing only a white, sleeveless shirt and black boxers.

Mom entered the room. The towel wrapped around her naked body indicated she had taken a shower too.

'Hey, mom,' I greeted her casually, not taking my eyes off my (good looking) reflection in the mirror.

'Hey, Kirito,' she replied.

I saw her (through the mirror) approaching, a serious expression on her face. At that point, I didn't suspect anything sexual yet; I assumed she just wanted to talk to me about something.

My eyes bulged when she let her towel fall and started planting kisses on my neck! In shock, I dropped my comb. Mom's little kisses became longer, more erotic ones, leaving hickeys. Her lovely, still youthful hands were on my shoulders.

'Mo-mom...' I managed to stutter, whispering.

'I'm sorry, Kirito kun,' she said, keeping up what she was doing. 'I know this is wrong. I know I'm the one who stressed to you that what happened between us at that lake should remain there. But I really can't help myself. I want that big dick of yours again. Do you know how hard it is to be satisfied by someone like your dad, who, on top of being NOT gifted, cares only to cum in seconds, to satisfy himself and then to snore while I look at the ceiling with disappointment?'

'I can imagine,' I panted in arousal, eyes closed, as my mother descended and kissed my shoulders.

'Don't worry, my boy,' she said. 'I don't want to cause any problems in your relationship with Asuna. I wish you two guys to get married someday and be happy in your lives. Myself, I will be content with... THIS. Is it so bad that I want to feel some joy too from time to time?'

'No, mommy, it's not,' I abruptly turned around and gave her a serious, meaningful look. 'You have made so many sacrifices to raise two wonderful kids. You deserve some happiness. And I'm going to give it to you.'

Mom playfully raised an eyebrow. 'So you consider your sister wonderful?'

I blushed. 'Err, yeah, but don't tell her I said that.'

Mom giggled. Our expressions became serious again. 'Don't worry about anything, mom,' I caressed her wet hair. 'Your son is here and will never let you be miserable again. I'll do anything for you to be happy. And what happens between us stays between us. It's no one else's business.'

'Not even Asuna's?' mommy gulped as I was wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

'Not even Asuna's!' I nodded determinedly. 'Asuna is the girl I love and, as you said, will marry someday. But what I do with you is none of her business.'

We started making out. At the same time, mom was slowly removing my shirt. When she was done, she threw it away. 'Let's take it to my room,' she proposed. 'The bed I share with your father is more spacious.'

I nodded while removing my boxers, the last garment left on me. We walked over to her room, making out on the way!

Mom raised her leg and placed her foot on my belly. I sighed in pleasure, feeling her sole on my skin. With that foot, she pushed me on the bed. That sexy movement of hers gave me a deja vu. (Quiz: Which girl had pushed me on bed in that manner in the past and in which chapter did that happen? Answer correctly and win... nothing!)

Mom lowered her nude body on mine and we resumed making out. Eventually, my arms descended and I started groping her still youthful ass. Meanwhile, her head started descending too and she began planting kisses on my chest.

She sat up. 'Do you have condoms?' she asked, panting.

'Err... no,' I answered awkwardly.

Actually, I did have. But I didn't tell her. And I did that for two reasons. Because I didn't want mom to suspect that I was screwing a harem of girls apart from herself and Asuna and because I realized I was turned on by the thought of her going out to buy some!

'Wait here. I'll go out to buy some,' she said. She tied her wet hair in a bun, put on a robe and flip flops and ran out of the house.

I was left alone, imagining how awkward it would be for her to buy rubbers. I imagined all men in the shop looking at that woman in a robe purchasing prophylactics, thus feeling aroused and wanting to screw her. But none of them would be able to do her. Only me! Oh god, I was so turned on by those thoughts!

Mom returned a few minutes later. She removed her robe and flip flops and took a condom out of the box. She put the box in her bag, which she tossed on a chair. She opened the wrapper. She discarded the wrapper on the drawer chest next to the bed and pinched the rubber's tip.

'Do you use condoms with Asuna?' she asked as she was getting on the bed.

'Err, no,' I answered truthfully. 'But don't worry about pregnancy. Asuna does not intend to make you a grandmother anytime soon!'

'Good. I look too young to be a grandmother,' she smiled playfully. Next, she got serious: 'So I take it you have never used a rubber?'

'Err, no, I have never used one,' I answered. Obviously, this time, I lied!

'Then let me instruct you on how to do it,' she whispered.

Slowly, she put the rubber on my dick while whispering to me instructions.

When the condom was on, she lowered herself on me. We started making out again.

At some point, I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled us over so that I was now on top. Mom wrapped her legs around me. I slowly inserted my cock in the nest I had come out of 16 years earlier, eliciting a gasp from the woman who gave birth to me.

We began thrusting. I stuck my lips on hers. My arms descended and started groping the two female legs that were wrapped around my waist. All the while, our thrusts were going on.

At some point, I felt like kissing her breasts too. I mean, why should I leave those two beauties unexploited? So, I took my lips off hers. This enabled her muffled growls to turn into screams. My head descended and I started kissing her breasts, thus increasing her screams' intensity. Now one hand of mine was busy with her breasts while the other hand was still down and groping her legs. I probably don't have to mention this, but, all the while, the thrusts were going on!

'Mom, I'm about to cum,' I said at some point.

'Do it, son,' she replied, panting. 'Let's do it together.'

'I LOVE YOU MOMMYYYY,' I screamed as we climaxed simultaneously.

We collapsed next to each other, exhausted. We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

'We must be nuts!' mom commented, still panting, looking at the ceiling.

I turned sideways to look at her.

'So what if we are?' I asked as I casually removed my condom and dropped it somewhere on the bed, while playfully foot cuddling with my mom.

The middle aged woman facepalmed and giggled, not having a good answer.

Before we could chat any further, an unwelcome sound was heard. A car sound! We both knew that sound really well.

'DAD'S CAR,' we cried, looking at each other, alerted.

We ran over to the window and saw dad exiting the car and getting in the house at a fast pace! Who knows why he had returned from his business trip earlier. We had no time to wonder it.

'Honey, I'm home,' dad stormed in the house, excited. It seemed he couldn't wait to see mom! And, true, her room was where he was heading, as we could tell from the sound of his steps becoming louder and louder as he was approaching. I did not even have time to go back to my room without him spotting me exiting his wife's room naked (which would make it really hard for me to explain what I had been doing in there without any clothes on!)

We looked at each other. We practically communicated telepathically. I ran into the cupboard, mom slamming the cupboard's door almost the same moment I entered it.

Through the slats, I saw a really familiar spectacle. Mom picking up the condom wrapper on the drawer chest and then searching on the bed in agony, desperately trying to find the condom I had discarded around there somewhere. Luckily, she found it just in time.

'Honey, did you hear me?' dad's voice was heard, right out of the room. He was about to open the door!

Can you guess what mom did with the used condom and the wrapper? Yeah, you guessed right! She swallowed them both, in a fraction of a second! The third time a girl does that to save me!

'Honey, are you here?' dad stormed in the room.

'Yes, I'm here,' the nude woman looked at him with an awkward smile, lying sideways in a clumsy fashion, still trying to fully swallow the full of semen condom, which kinda stuck somewhere in her throat for a moment, but luckily it finally went down.

Dad eyed her. 'Why are you nude?'

'Oh, you know,' she shrugged, trying to sound casual. 'I was just feeling hot.'

Dad laughed. 'It is a hot day indeed,' he agreed. 'I'll take a shower and join you.'

My eyes widened as I saw him heading towards me. Obviously, he was about to open the cupboard to take his bathrobe.

'NO!' mom snapped, making him turn around. I sighed in relief.

'What?' he asked, curious.

Mom swung her leg, trying to look sexy. 'Err, you will take a shower later. Now come here and fuck me. I'm really horny and I can't wait!'

Dad stood, indecisive, for a moment.

Mom switched her lying position into lying on her belly and started swinging both legs, calves raised, in an attempt to look as sexy as possible. I knew she was doing that to save me! 'Please,' she begged in a sexy voice. 'I want you to screw me right now.' She gave him a puppy eyes look.

'Wow, you've really missed me, honey,' dad chuckled. 'Okay, but we don't have any condoms. I have to go and get some first.'

Actually, mom did have in her bag the condoms she had bought earlier, but, of course, she couldn't tell him about that. Dad may not be brilliant, but, if he saw that a condom was missing, he would definitely be suspicious.

'Okay, go get some. I'll try to be patient,' mom said, trying to sound playful.

'Unfortunately, I don't have any money with me left,' dad said. 'I spent it all during my trip. I'll get some from the cupboard and...'

He turned around again, about to open the cupboard. My eyes widened again.

'NO!' mom snapped again.

He turned around again. I sighed again. Way for this story not to be repetitive!

A desperate mom tried to come up with something, anything! 'Actually, you know what, forget about condoms. I can't wait. I need you inside me right now!'

'Don't you think Kirito and Suguha are too old to get a new sibling?' my father chuckled.

'I'll get the morning after pill later,' mom said. 'No big deal if I take it once in my life.' (Actually, she had already taken it once, after the incident at the lake, so make that twice in her life!)

'Please, honey, come here,' she motioned him. 'Can't you see I'm dying for you?'

Father gulped. Mom's pretence had finally started arousing him. I saw him undressing hastily, getting on the bed and starting screwing my mother.

From where I was, I could see mom's legs (which turned me on) and dad's ass (which didn't turn me on!)

Dad finished in seconds! Wow. Mom hadn't been exaggerating! Dad really is a loser in bed!

With a disappointed look on her lovely face, mom patted dad on the back, as he was recovering from his post orgasm daze.

Finally, he got off her, rolled next to her and started snoring.

Mom ran over to the cupboard and opened it. 'Nothing can wake him up after sex,' she whispered to me. 'Hurry up and leave.'

'Thanks, mom,' I whispered, pecked her on the lips and ran away.


	50. Anime convention

There is no place like an anime convention! The luxurious hotels that usually host such events, the beautiful female cosplayers, the noise, the cheerful fellow nerds, the beautiful female cosplayers, the anime/manga packed atmosphere, the beautiful female cosplayers, the celebratory ambience, the beautiful female cosplayers, the fun, the joy. Wait, I forgot to mention the beautiful female cosplayers!

So here I was, in the hotel's main hall, looking around in excitement. But where was Suguha? She had been with me up to a moment earlier. It seemed we had lost track of each other in the crowd. Oh, whatever, we would find each other again, eventually. I was sure that, wherever she was right now, she was having fun. Let's stop minding her for a while and explore the place.

Soon, my eyes fell on a Dark Magician Girl cosplayer. Man, she was perfect! She looked exactly like the original, female character from the Yugioh series. Everything on her was exactly the same! Her blue eyes. Her blonde, middle length hair, which was in exactly the same hairstyle as DMG's. Her blue hat, blue boots and blue dress that left her legs, arms, shoulders and chest exposed. A living manifestation of my late childhood/early teen anime wet dream!

As you have probably guessed, I did not miss that opportunity. I approached her. 'Cool outfit,' I initiated conversation.

The girl turned and looked at me. She smiled. 'Thanks,' she replied. 'I think your cosplay costume is cool too.'

I gave her a baffled look. 'But I'm not wearing any cosplay costume.'

'I know,' she giggled and playfully caressed my hand (ohh, that skin to skin contact!) 'I'm just teasing you.'

I laughed. She laughed too. Good omen!

'I'm Kirito,' I offered her my hand.

She reciprocated the handshake, but she didn't tell me her name. 'And I'm the Dark Magician Girl.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Won't you tell me your real name?' I asked her with a smile.

'For today, this is my real name,' she smiled playfully.

'But it takes too long to say this name,' I said, troubled. 'It will be inconvenient if I call you that.'

The girl stuck out her tongue. I laughed.

'I know!' I snapped my fingers. 'I'll be calling you Mana, since that was the name of DMG's alter ego in Season 5...'

'HEY, SPOILER ALERT,' the girl snapped.

I eyed her with a provocative smile. 'You're telling me that someone who dresses herself like the Dark Magician Girl hasn't watched the whole series?' I asked rhetorically.

'It doesn't matter,' she fumed in a playful manner. 'You have to say 'Spoiler Alert' before referring to the plot of any anime series. It's a matter of politeness. It's the savoir vivre of us nerds!'

'You consider yourself a nerd?' I asked her in a sexy, low voice.

'Sure,' she shrugged casually. 'I spend most of my free time in front of a computer screen, I watch animes, I play video games, I dress myself like anime characters. I guess all the above classify me as a nerd.'

'But you're too beautiful to be a nerd,' I smiled meaningfully, wrapping my arms around her lovely, exposed shoulders. (Wow, I was brave!)

'And you're too handsome to be a nerd,' she gave me the same, meaningful smile.

Slowly, I leant towards her. 'The hell with stereotypes,' she whispered just a moment before I stuck my lips to hers. She wrapped her hands around my neck, with my hands still wrapped around her shoulders.

We started making out before the surprised eyes of everyone around!

* * *

Mana closed the door to the restroom behind us.

'Too bad we can't lock it as well,' I sighed. 'That way, we would be sure that no one shall interrupt us.'

'Try to open it,' Mana giggled.

I tried. It wouldn't open. It was stuck!

'How did you do that?' I looked at her, eyes widened.

'I know some tricks,' she winked at me.

'And... and what if someone really needs to use the restroom?' I asked.

Mana shrugged. 'Either they go to pee outside, in the garden, or wait till their bladder bursts,' she answered casually.

I laughed. Oh, how can one resist such a creature? Totally spontaneously, I stuck my lips to hers. She reciprocated.

Then, as we were making out, I lifted her and positioned her on the sink, in front of the mirror. She let out a sexy exhale of surprise and excitement.

We resumed making out. Eventually, I descended, kissing her neck, moving aside locks of her dense, blonde hair, and finally started kissing her shoulders and whatever part of her chest her dress left exposed (which was a lot!) All the while, her sighs were music to my ears.

I moved along her upper limbs, kissing and caressing her lovely arm, until I reached her hand, which I took in mine so that I could grope it and kiss it. I repeated the process to her other arm. 'So you're into magicians, boy?' she asked, panting with arousal.

I glared playfully. 'And it's only now that you figure this out?' I asked.

She laughed.

I crouched and started kissing and groping her leg, eliciting giggles of arousal from her. I removed her boot (she wasn't wearing socks underneath), kept descending along the calf, until I reached the foot bridge. I took her foot in my hand and began groping and kissing it, eliciting more intense giggles from the girl. I moved to her other leg and removed her other boot in the same manner.

Mana started lowering her dress, about to expose her breasts.

'No!' I stopped her by taking hold of her arm.

'Huh?' she looked at me, baffled.

'I don't want you to undress,' I explained. 'I want to fuck you with that costume on.'

Her expression got serious. 'Do you want to make love to me or to the costume?' she asked.

Ouch! Stupid me! I stroked my nape. 'Umm, sorry if I offended you...'

'Just kidding!' she burst into laughter. 'Come here and fuck the real Dark Magician Girl, boy!' She opened her legs to add emphasis as well as to further turn me on.

I laughed too and stood up. I lowered my pants. I put my hand under her dress, removed her underpants (they were blue, with red hearts!) and tossed them somewhere nearby.

I was about to fumble in my pocket for my condoms when Mana took one out of her cleavage!

'What?' she raised an eyebrow, as a reply to my surprised look. 'Can't a girl, too, be prepared?'

'Sure she can,' I winked, taking her condom, opening the wrapper and putting the rubber on. 'I think it's sexy when you are prepared.'

'I agree,' she motioned to me meaningfully.

I shoved my cock in her pussy, eliciting a gasp from her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist.

We started fucking. I tried to be quiet, but Mana, being bold (I mean Leafa level bold!), did not mind screaming. I bet her screams made it clear to everybody outside the restroom what we were doing in there!

* * *

Mana and I were lying on our backs, on the restroom's floor; we had collapsed there during our simultaneous orgasm, our climax being too intense for us to maintain our position on the sink!

We were panting. My pants were still lowered. Mana was still wearing her DMG costume, her boots and underpants tossed nearby.

We turned to each other and laughed. We moved closer to each other and stayed like that for a while, chatting about trivial stuff, the little witch still refusing to tell me her real name!

Finally, we got up. As Mana was retrieving her underpants and boots and putting them back on, I raised my pants while removing the condom. I aimed at the restroom bin and threw it, but my aim was far from true, so the rubber ended up stuck on the mirror!

Mana burst into laughter. I facepalmed. I moved to take the prophylactic off the mirror and dispose of it properly, but Mana stopped me! 'Leave it there. It will be fun,' she proposed!

That chick is crazy! How many Leafas are there out there?

Nevertheless, she convinced me to agree!

'Now follow me,' she whispered and took my hand.

She unstuck the door (God knows how she does that) and dragged me out of the restroom.

We hid in a wall nook.

'What exactly are we doing now?' I whispered curiously, not sure why I was whispering.

'Waiting to see reactions!' she giggled mischievously.

Soon, a woman along with a little girl entered the restroom. A few seconds later, an adult, female scream was heard, followed by the voice of the little girl: 'Mom, what is that thing on the mirror?'

'Run!' Mana whispered. No need to tell me twice!

* * *

'You... are... crazy,' I panted, when we had stopped running.

'Thanks for stating the obvious,' she replied sarcastically.

We now were outside, in the hotel garden. We enjoyed a walk there, looking around, basking in the lovely surroundings and having an interesting conversation about anime, nerdish stuff.

At some point, we started arguing, disagreeing in a way that only anime nerds such as us can disagree! I supported that Ultimate Gohan was stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku while she claimed the opposite. I'm not sure whether we were really angry, whether we were really fighting, but, past a point, both of us sounded really angry! Yes, believe it or not, nerds can truly fight and get angry over such stuff! If you don't believe me, browse through any random, anime forum!

I can't recall how we started grappling. The next thing I can remember is that we were rolling on the grass, wrestling like angry, little kids and exchanging expletives.

'Ignorant bastard!' Mana yelled.

'Filthy whore!' I yelled.

'Motherfucker!' she yelled. (Come to think of it, that was true!)

'Peasant!"

'Degenerate!'

'Nerd shit!'

'Ass leak!'

'Cum slut!'

'Leather skinned mongoloid!'

'Yoshi!'

We abruptly stopped (Mana being on top of me at that point).

Her eyes widened. 'Did you call me a Yoshi?' she asked, baffled. 'What kind of insult is that?'

'Umm, my bad, let me try again,' I said, embarrassed.

However, before I could think of some other expletive to replace my failed attempt with, Mana burst into laughter (still on top of me!)

I couldn't help in joining her in laughing. We laughed our heads off! Gosh, how ridiculous we must have been!

Spontaneously, Mana leant and kissed me. I reciprocated. We made out on the grass for a while.

Finally, Mana broke the kiss. 'Shall we take it to my room?' she whispered sweetly.

My eyes widened. 'You have booked a room here?' I cried. 'Then why didn't we go there in the first place?'

'Because, sweetie,' she caressed my bangs. 'just like you fantasized about fucking a girl with her cosplay costume on, I fantasized about getting fucked in a public restroom!'

'Oh, I get it,' I chuckled.

Mana stood up and gave me her hand to help me get up too. I gladly accepted her help.

'But, this time, I want us to do it nude!' she added.

* * *

In Mana's room, with my clothes and her costume scattered around, the chick and I were going at it like wild animals on her bed, totally nude.

'YES, FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUTTY MAGE THAT I AM!' she screamed, her arms and legs wrapped around me, as I was screwing her in a missionary position.

We soon switched to a doggy style, then back to a missionary position, then we started rolling around, holding each other as tightly as we could, as if there was no tomorrow! And so, we orgasmed.

It took us a while to recover from that!

'So, will you now tell me your real name?' I asked, as I was dressing and she was putting her cosplay costume back on in order to go downstairs and join the convention again.

'No, sweetie,' she replied as she was putting on her boot, the last garment left to put on, and pecked me on the lips.

'But why?' I complained playfully.

'Because, Kirito,' she explained, 'what happened between us was an one night stand!'

'You mean an one day stand,' I corrected her, since it was daytime.

'You know what I mean,' she giggled and gently pushed me. Next, she got serious: 'Tomorrow, when this convention is over, I shall return to my home and we will probably never see each other again. I shall not tell you my name and I shall not give you my email or phone number. One night stands are not repeated and this is part of their beauty! You can just remember, from time to time, that you once fucked the Dark Magician Girl!'

At that moment, it struck me that that was my first one night stand! Maybe she was right. Maybe such an experience is not to be ruined by a further relationship. Maybe such an experience is to remain just a sweet memory, you know, something to jack off to every now and then!

'Okay,' I smiled. 'Thanks for everything.'

We shared another quick kiss on the lips. Then we exited the room and walked away from each other, in opposite directions.


	51. Genderbent fun

_Note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the 'To Love Ru' series._

* * *

I'm telling you, if I had 5 dollars for every time Leafa has convinced me to do something bold and stupid, I'd be able to afford to visit that luxurious brothel with all those hot prostitutes that also pole dance. (Actually, I would be able to afford it in the future of this story, when my super rich girlfriend, Asuna, was convinced to pay for it! But that's the story for another chapter!)

My second year in the all female academy had barely begun and that blonde demon had already found a new way to get me into trouble!

'Pleeaaasy,' Leafa drawled, leaning and staring at me with a puppy eyes expression.

I momentarily took my eyes off my book. 'No!' I insisted. 'And lower your voice. We are in the academy's library.'

'This ain't fair,' she complained in a (cute) childlike manner. 'You owe me, Kirito kun. I have done you many sexual favors. Including putting on ludicrous costumes just because you fantasized about them.'

'Yes. But I never asked you to disguise yourself as the opposite gender,' I pointed out.

Her expression turned from childlike to adult and sexy! 'Think of it, Kirito,' she caressed my hand to make me take my eyes off my read anew. 'You will disguise yourself as a girl, then we'll go out for ice cream or something. At some point, we'll go to the shop's restroom together. Everybody will believe we're just two girlfriends innocently enjoying an afternoon out and going to the restroom to put makeup on each other, whereas, in reality, you will be screwing me with that giant cock that only you and I will know that you have underneath your skirt.'

I gulped. That girl knows how to build a fantasy!

'Okay, but how exactly am I going to dress?' I said with uncertainty. 'I've never dressed like a girl before.'

Leafa clapped and squealed, delighted that I had agreed. This caused some students studying in the library to glare at us. Leaf ignored them.

'Leave it all to me,' she whispered, took my hand and practically dragged me over to her room.

* * *

Leafa added extensions to my black hair to make it long. Then she put on me a black, one piece, long sleeved dress. For my disguise to be successful, she also put on me stockings, to conceal the hair on my legs.

Herself, she put on a plain, white, sleeveless dress and sandals.

And so, we went out for ice cream!

* * *

Leafa and I were sitting at the shop, eating our ice cream and chatting, being just two female friends in the eyes of everybody around.

'Don't eat too much,' she whispered to me at some point. 'Otherwise you won't be able to get an erection and screw me in the restroom later.'

She burst into giggles, everybody around believing we were just girl chatting. I blushed.

We chatted some more.

At some point, I felt a bare foot caressing my leg; Leafa had taken off her sandal and was seducing me under the table!

That did it! I stood up. 'I'm going to...'

I stopped and coughed, trying to make my voice sound female: 'I'm going to the restroom to... umm, put on makeup and do other... girl stuff that only girls do. Because I'm a girl!'

I swear I said that louder than I intended to!

'Okay, girlfriend,' Leafa winked. 'I'll join you in a while.'

* * *

Leafa and I were in one of the restroom's cubicles (the cubicle's door locked of course!) I was standing and holding Leafa, whose legs were tightly wrapped around my waist. My underpants, Leafa's underpants and Leafa's sandals were placed on the toilet. We were fucking against the wall. Leafa was stroking and caressing my nape, my real hair and my extensions.

From time to time, I would take my lips off hers in order to kiss her neck or the part of her chest that her dress left exposed. Every now and then, I would use one arm to grope her legs, supporting Leafa's weight only with the other arm. (Man, one year's worth of training with Leafa had made me strong!)

'Fuck me, girlfriend, fuck me,' Leafa whispered in my ear, causing me to get turned on even further and increase the speed and intensity of my thrusts, which subsequently caused Leafa to increase the volume of her moans.

* * *

Later, Leafa and I were sitting on the floor in the cubicle, hugging our respective knees as well as each other, resting and recovering from that experience.

'You're the best girlfriend ever,' Leafa whispered.

'Crazy blondie,' I chuckled and kissed her head.

We stood up. Leafa put on her sandals and underpants. I was about to take my underpants too, but Leafa beat me to it! She put them in her bag!

'What are you doing?' my eyes widened.

'I want us to go back to the academy without you wearing them,' she explained. 'I want to think about your cock hanging loosely in your skirt while everyone around believes a vagina is in there!'

I sighed. I guess that would be far from the craziest thing I had done today.

* * *

The bus we took to go back to the academy was empty in the beginning. Leafa and I sat on two of the back seats.

As the vehicle was moving, I was gazing lazily outside. Leafa leaned on my shoulder. 'Tired?' she asked sweetly.

'Uh huh,' I answered casually. 'Hanging out with you is exciting, but it drains all the energy out of me.'

Leafa giggled and caressed my hair. If only I knew that, soon, my fatigue would fade!

During the first stop, a girl entered the bus. She looked the same age as Leafa and I. She had long, black hair and eyes the same color. She was wearing a white, sleeveless, upper garment, with a pink ribbon just below the cleavage area, a purle skirt and sandals.

She was about to casually sit on a seat far from us, when Leafa drew her attention. 'Hey, you!'

The girl turned and gave us a curious look. 'The bus is empty,' the blondie carried on, waving her arm. 'Come join us here so that you won't be lonely.'

The maiden seemed to ponder it for a while. Finally, she shrugged and came over to us. She sat next to Leafa, who was sitting next to me; I was sitting on the window seat.

'I'm Leafa,' my pal cheerfully introduced herself and offered her hand.

'I'm Kotegawa,' the other girl replied seriously, reciprocating the handshake. It seems she was the solemn type.

'And this is my friend, Kirito,' Leafa continued.

I raised my hand and shyly greeted her.

'That's... umm... an unusual and interesting name for a girl,' Kotegawa commented politely.

'Thank you,' I replied, trying to make my voice female.

Leafa giggled.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. 'What's so funny?'

Leafa whispered something in Kotegawa's ear. I think I had a good idea what it was!

'WHAT?' Kotegawa shrieked and jumped to her feet.

She glared at me. I was terrified. 'YOU PERVERT,' she screamed and lifted her leg, about to give me a stomp kick.

'No, wait, he's a good lad,' Leafa stopped her by taking hold of her lifted leg.

'That's what everybody tells me about my classmate, Rito, as well,' Kotegawa fumed. 'But, one way or another, he always ends up groping me. I don't need this kind of good guys.'

'I swear he's good,' Leafa kept up her attempts to save me from the peril she had got me into in the first place.

That moment, the bus vibrated intensely. Kotegawa lost her balance and ended up on me! To make matters worse, our skirts had been accidentally raised.

'See?' Kotegawa glared at Leafa. 'That's what I was talking about. Such pervs always find a way to grope you and make it look like an accident...'

Her eyes widened, as well as mine. 'Umm, Kotegawa,' I dared to speak. 'May I ask you a question?'

'What?' she blushed.

'Why are you not wearing any underpants?'

'Because I have a friction burn between my legs,' she answered. 'Stop laughing, Leafa. It's serious. I just hoped that no one would notice I go out with no underpants until the burn was healed. And why are you not wearing any underpants, pervy asshole?'

'Umm, long story,' I gulped.

'Because I took them from him when we had sex earlier!' Leafa answered in my place.

I'm gonna kill her!

'Okay, I'm standing up now,' Kotegawa declared and tried to lower her skirt back to its proper position and get off me.

However, that moment, the bus made its next stop. And an army of people entered. The next thing we knew, the bus was packed and all seats were occupied! Kotegawa was no longer able to stand up, let alone sit where she had been sitting earlier. We had to remain like that during the whole journey, her sitting on me, our genitalia almost touching each other under our skirts!

Leafa found all this very funny. She couldn't stop giggling, eliciting glares both from me and from Kotegawa.

Inevitably, my dick had started... reacting to all that. Don't glare at me like Kotegawa was glaring at me at that moment; I'm only human!

Eventually, Kotegawa's glares turned into looks of fear. We both turned to our blonde friend.

'Umm, Leafa,' I whispered, terrified. 'We need help.'

The blonde raised an eyebrow playfully. 'Why?' she asked rhetorically.

'The jerk's penis is growing and growing,' Kotegawa whispered, answering in my place. 'You have to do something. It's almost in m...'

The bus vibrated again. The brunette gasped. 'No! It's in me,' she whispered. I gasped too.

'Judging from your gasps, I can tell you're enjoying it,' Leafa giggled.

'Please... help us...' Kotegawa and I whispered simultaneously.

An old woman sitting next to Leafa looked at us. 'Ahh, I envy you young girls,' she commented. 'Enjoying your youth, whispering your female secrets. Are you talking about boys?'

'You can say that!' Leafa burst into laughter.

'Leafa!' I snapped. That escaped me!

The old woman looked at Kotegawa and me. 'Umm, is there a problem, girls?'

'No, ma'am!' Kotegawa said immediately, anxiously.

'No problem, lady,' I made a thumbs up gesture.

Luckily, the elderly woman seemed to buy it.

'You two must be really good friends to share a seat like that,' she commented.

'Indeed,' Kotegawa replied, trying to hide a gasp of pleasure.

'Very good friends,' I replied, trying to hide my gasp of pleasure. It was then that I realized that the buses continuous, small vibrations (along with the ocassional, larger ones) were causing my cock to bounce in Kotegawa's pussy. We were unintentionally fucking! And we were unintentionally both enjoying it!

'Leafa,' I whispered in desperation. 'You have to do something.'

'Please, Leafa, I'm begging you,' Kotegawa added.

'I'm sorry,' she shrugged with a mischievous smile. 'I can't think of anything. Since you can't avoid it, enjoy it.'

'But... but if this goes on...' I panted. 'I think I'll... I think I'll...'

It seems it was then that Kotegawa realized it too. What if I cummed in her? I was not wearing a condom at that time and I was in no position to put one on!

Despite that, Leafa kept findind it funny and laughing.

Kotegawa and I exchanged terrified looks. 'Please, Kirito,' she begged me. 'No matter what happens, don't cum in me.'

I nodded. But would I be able to do this? It was a long way home yet!

I tried to gaze outside of the window. I tried to forget about anything sexual. Think about non sexual stuff, Kirito. Think about stuff that puts you off. Think about used toilet paper. Think about Peppa Pig. Think about the bruised face of an MMA fighter after a match. No wait! MMA remind me of Suguha, who's a big fan of them! Now that I thought of my sister, I think my cock just doubled in size!

To make matters worse, that moment, another big vibration caused my dick to go further deep in Kotegawa's pussy. We both gasped in unwelcome pleasure. I almost cummed! Whew, that was close.

Kotegawa turned and gave me a terrified look. 'Kirito, what... what are we going to do?' she asked rhetorically.

I had an idea. 'Maybe if I try to position you differently on me, things will be better,' I suggested. And, hesitantly, I continued: 'Umm, do I have your permission to touch you?'

'Do anything that you think might fix this situation,' she whispered hastily.

I raised my hands and tried to move Kotegawa's lovely body. I took hold of her shoulders, instantly feeling my arousal increasing... NO, NOT THE SHOULDERS! Her shoulders were exposed and the skin to skin contact made things in my skirt far worse.

Let's try to hold her by somewhere else. By her waist for example. I tried it. That moment, another large virbration caused not only my last unintentional thrust in her pussy to be super strong but also my hands to accidentally move off her waist and touch her exposed legs! Ohh, that skin to skin contact! No, don't get aroused, Kirito, bad Kirito!

Meanwhile, the old lady next to Leafa tried to initiate conversation. 'Do you want to hear a story from my youth, girls?' she asked.

'YES!' both Kotegawa and I turned and cried eagerly. Perhaps hearing a story would be a good way to forget about our arousal.

Unfortunately, the story was about the lady's sexual experiences! As she was telling us, in detail, about the time she cheated on her husband when he was missing because of the war, Leafa was listening with interest, supporting her head with her hands, like a little child hearing a fairytale, while Kotegawa and I were panting and gulping, the story making us unconsciously increase the intensity of our thrusts. Also, at some point, I unconsciously started caressing Kotegawa's hair and shoulders with one hand and groping her legs with the other.

'... and I felt so fulfilled at that moment,' the old woman recalled with nostalgia. 'I felt as if I was flying! Can you understand what I'm saying, kiddos? I was in heaven. HEAVEN!'

'Noooo,' Kotegawa screamed as her unwelcome climax paralyzed her body. That made me cum too. I emptied in her one of the largest loads of cum I have ever produced!

Leafa clapped. 'You have had awesome experiences in your youth, ma'am,' she commented excitedly.

Meanwhile, Kotegawa's head had collapsed on my shoulder. We both were panting, exhausted.

The old lady eyed us. 'Wow. I know my past love stories are emotional, but I never expected that girls your age would be moved that much. I apologize for having upset you, young ladies.'

'Don't worry about them, ma'am,' Leafa winked. 'They'll be fine.'

* * *

Almost as soon as Kotegawa, Leafa and I exited the bus, the brunette assaulted me, forced me to the ground and started kicking me repeatedly.

'YOU PERVERT! BASTARD! ASSHOLE!' she yelled.

'How was that my fault?' I whined, receiving the beating while Leafa was just watching the scene and laughing, seemingly unable to do anything to help me.


	52. Heavenly brothel (Part 1)

I was sitting in my dorm room and browsing through my favourite brothel's webpage. Now I know what you're thinking: 'Kirito, you have a harem of lovers. Why do you want to go to a brothel? Such stuff is for ugly losers.' Well, maybe you're right in a sense, but I have two points to make: 1) I had fantasized about getting laid with a prostitute since I hit puberty and I was yet to fulfill that fantasy. 2) The prostitutes at that 'institution' were nothing like the mediocre looking women one usually meets at cheap brothels. The photos were awesome! I could jerk off to them right there and then! Too bad I could by no means afford the real prostitutes working there.

I heard a knock at the door. 'It's open,' I called out.

Leafa entered, dressed in a white t shirt and black shorts. 'Zup, monkey face?' she asked, took off her flip flops and casually fell into my bed. I took my eyes off the computer screen, turned and saw her lying on my bed, on her back, hands under head and on my pillow, one leg's knee raised, the sole touching the mattress, and the other leg crossed over the former. I noticed that the sole of the crossed leg was black like hell.

'You know, I didn't give you permission to stain my bed with your dirty feet,' I said, kinda annoyed.

Without changing her lying position, Leaf stuck out her tongue.

I rolled my eyes and my attention went back to the computer screen.

Leafa moved to the bottom of the bed, changing her position into lying on her belly, and, supporting her head with her palms, looked curiously at the screen. 'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Looking at photos of some luxury hookers I'll never afford to touch in real life,' I said.

Leafa sat up, leant towards me, her knees still touching the bed, and rested her arms around my shoulders. 'Dead or Alive?' she spoke what she read on the screen.

'Yes. It's the brothel's name,' I explained.

'Sounds morbid,' she casually commented.

'And yet, they're doing a roaring trade,' I replied.

'With such hotties, who wouldn't?' Leafa remarked, gazing at the girls on the screen. 'Wow, look at that babe on the left!'

I kept browsing some more, silently, Leafa still resting on my shoulders and watching lazily.

At some point, she pulled away from me and clapped once to draw my attention. 'Hey, why don't you ask Asuna to give you some dough so that you can go there? Ain't her parents bazillionaires or something?'

I glared at her. 'Are you serious?' I snapped.

'Uh huh,' she nodded, as if she was saying something totally normal!

'Asuna may have come to be open minded enough to be cool with me cheating on her with an army of girls, but I think I would press my luck if I asked her for that,' I said.

'Then I'll ask her in your place,' she giggled mischievously.

'LEAFA, NO!' I stood up.

Too late! Leafa had already dialed Asuna's number on her cellphone. She changed her position into lying on her belly, casually raised her calves, revealing both her dirty soles, and started swinging them lazily, waiting for Asuna to answer.

'What's up, As?' the blondie said a few seconds later.

I facepalmed. I knew it would be me whom Asuna would clobber in the end!

'I'm hanging out at Kirito's room,' Leafa continued. 'Can you come over here? I want to ask you something.'

Leafa turned off the phone.

'That's it! I'm officially dead!' I sighed.

Leafa giggled, placing her hands under her chin, still swinging her raised calves. 'Chill, Kirito, everything will be fine,' she winked.

Asuna knocked on the door. 'It's open,' Leafa called out before I could do so.

My girlfriend entered. She was wearing a grey t shirt, a red, really short, casual skirt and white slippers.

'Hey, As,' Leafa greeted her.

'I have told you not to call me that,' Asuna sighed. 'It sounds like you're calling me an 'ass'. With double 's'.'

'Sounds about an accurate description of you,' Leafa commented with a teasing smile.

Asuna rolled her eyes and sat on a chair, with her legs crossed. 'So, what have you guys called me for?' she asked.

'IT WAS HER IDEA!' I said immediately, pointing at Leafa.

'Shut up, Kirito kun,' Leafa giggled. Then she turned to Asuna and said, in an exasperatingly casual tone of voice: 'Could you please give Kirito a few hundreds or a few thousands of dollars so that he can visit a luxury brothel?'

Asuna remained speechless for a while. She stood up and walked over to the blondie. 'You can't be serious. Right?' she wondered.

'Does that mean yes?' Leafa excitedly asked, sitting up, getting on her knees and placing her palms on the mattress to support her torso.

Asuna looked at the ceiling for a moment and laughed, annoyed. Her eyes back to Leafa. 'Ok, I'll phrase it this way,' she said. 'Right now, I'm thinking of a random number between 1 and 1 billion. If you can guess which number it is, I'll pay for Kirito's visit.'

'42?' Leafa tried a guess.

Asuna's eyes bulged!

* * *

I was heading towards the brothel, with my pockets full of 100 dollar bills! Wow, 42 really is the answer to everything!

It was evening. The 'Dead or Alive' neon sign was illuminating the otherwise dark street. I stood in indecision for a moment. I gulped. Lol, why was I acting like a 13 year old virgin all of a sudden? I entered.

'Welcome, young lad,' the elderly madam running the place kindly greeted me. 'We hope you enjoy yourself.'

I stroked my nape. 'Umm... you know... it's my first time...'

'Aha, I see,' the madam smiled meaningfully.

'No no, you didn't understand me,' I extended my arms forward. 'When I say it's my first time, I don't mean my first time-first time. I mean it's my first time in... err... this kind of place.'

The madam chuckled. God, who knows what she thought of me! 'Okay, relax, I'll guide you,' she comforted me. 'Here's how it works. You can walk around in the main hall, where the... umm... merchandise is on display.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Which means?'

'Which means our girls are pole dancing,' she explained. 'When you have chosen the one you want to spend the next hour with, pay her in advance and she will take you to one of our rooms.'

'Okay,' I smiled kindly. 'Thanks a lot.'

I walked to the main hall.

* * *

So many awesome girls around! It would be hard to choose. Well, I had to do it fast, for there were many customers, so, if I hesitated to choose a girl for a moment, there was a good chance someone else would pick her.

My eyes fell on a brunette. She was really tall. Her breasts and ass were super developed. She had brown eyes and black hair, tied in a long, impressive ponytail. She was wearing micro string underwear that barely covered her vagina and nipples.

But it was not just her looks. Her movements were so... mesmerizing! The way she would sit on the floor, cross her legs and then suddenly raise one over her head. The way she was walking around the pole. The way she would turn her ass to me and sway it provocatively. The way she would wrap her legs around the pole and climb it (ohh, I wish I was that pole!) The seductive glances she shot me every now and then. She reminded me of a houri. If this is muslims' idea of heaven, I'm willing to convert into that religion anytime!

I approached her like a charmed mouse and took out a few 100 dollar bills. The girl took the message, left the pole and gladly accepted my offer.

'What is your name, handsome?' she asked me, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eyes. That expression was a mixture of kindness and seductiveness.

'Kirito,' I gulped.

She placed one hand on her practically bare chest. 'I'm Momiji,' she smiled at me. 'Nice to meet you.'

She gave me her hand. I took it, hypnotized. She took me to a room.

She locked the door. She gently pushed me, making me sit on the bed. She placed the money I had given her on the drawer chest.

She approached and stood right in front of me. I gulped. 'Are you nervous, sweetheart?' she asked kindly.

'I'm... I'm sorry,' I replied. 'You probably think that I'm a virgin, but I'm not. It's just that... you're so different from the women I have been with so far. Not that the women I've been with so far aren't beautiful, mind you! (Lol, why did I feel the need to specify that? As if Asuna was there and would beat my ass if she misunderstood my words!) But you have something... I cannot explain... you emit an aura... from another world...'

Momiji placed her lovely finger on my lips. Ohh, that sensation! 'Stop trying so hard, honey,' she chuckled.

I was so dazzled by her grace that I can't recall when or how she undressed me. The next thing I knew, I was nude!

Momiji performed a little, makeshift dance for me while removing the two tiny garments on her body, thus leaving herself nude.

She knelt in front of me and placed her palms on my quadriceps. Ohh, that sensation!

'Shall we begin with a blowjob, my love?' she suggested.

'Yes, please!' I nodded eagerly, with childlike enthusiasm.

With one more chuckle, Momiji took my shaft in her mouth. Amazed, I watched her head bobbing. One hand of hers was massaging my balls with unbelievable tender and skillful movements indicating a ton of experience, while the other hand was holding my shaft in place as her mouth was taking care of it. Her lips were engulfing my cock beautifully while her tongue was skillfully caressing my organ's sensitive tip, thus increasing my heavenly pleasure. Meanwhile, I was enjoying the view of her rear side. I couldn't help stroking her back and ass.

As much as I was enjoying that experience, the night was still too young for me to have my first orgasm. So I stopped her. 'Okay, that's enough,' I held her by the head and gently pulled her away. 'Get on the bed.'

She let go of my dick and smiled at me meaningfully.

With a graceful leap, she got on the bed, ending up lying sideways, her elbows touching the mattress and supporting her upper body. 'What do you want to do next, young man?' she eyed me.

I charged at her in excitement. I wanted to explore her body. That nude, endless body! I grabbed her neck and stuck my lips to hers. She reciprocated by wrapping her arms around my back and crossing one leg over my waist. We made out like that for a while.

Eventually, I descended to her neck. As I was kissing her, I could hear her low moans. I didn't know whether she was really enjoying it or whether her cries were just a pretence because she was a sex worker, but I hoped the former was the case!

I kissed her shoulders. Her silky arms. Her lovely fingers. Her huge, shiny, spectacular breasts. The ocean of skin that her belly was. Her endless legs. I even kissed her soles and her toes (normally, I don't go that far during foreplay, but that woman made me want to touch and taste literally every single square inch on her body!)

Finally, I turned her over. 'Your ass!' I cried. 'I want to penetrate that enormous ass!'

She turned to me, got on all fours and offered me a smile. 'Okay, but not so fast, impatient boy,' she said. She pointed at a platter full of condoms on the drawer chest.

I took one, put it on with ease and shoved my dick in her ass. She gasped in pleasure. Ok, I don't want to brag, but, by now, I could tell she was really enjoying it, unless she was a really good actress!

We did it anal style for a while, our cries filling the room. At some point, I felt like slapping her buttcheeks. But I didn't know what her boundaries were.

I raised a hand and patted on one of her buttcheeks. 'Umm... do you mind if I...'

She instantly got the message! She turned her head and laughed. 'You couldn't hurt me if you tried,' she said. 'Go ahead. Hit me with your best shot!'

I started slapping her butt. Harder and harder. Her moans became louder, but they were not moans of pain. I suspect that she had an orgasm during that experience. Myself, though, I wanted to save my orgasm for her pussy.

'Okay, enough,' I said, pulled out and turned her over. 'Time for your womanhood!'

'Put on a new condom and come at me,' she provoked me by raising her legs and opening them. That hairy cavity! It was like it was speaking to me, like it was inviting me to enter it!

At lightning speed, I discarded my old condom, took another from the platter, put it on and charged at her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I was pushing my manhood deep in her womanhood. The perfect union!

I had had sex with voluptuous women before (such as Leafa and Kirche), but that was the first time I was in bed with a woman so much taller than me, so much larger than me. I felt I was a little child! I felt I was slowly being absorbed by her! That I no longer was Kirito sama, I was just a part of that amazing creature! And I liked it! I didn't want that experience to end! But, after countless of thrusts and moans and cries and one final scream, it ended.

'I love you,' I got carried away and cried during my orgasm, though I obviously didn't mean it.

I collapsed next to her, panting with an ecstatic smile. I bet that, at that moment, my eyes looked like a series of concentric circles, like in Japanese anime gag scenes.

Momiji turned sideways to face me. 'There are a few minutes left till your one hour is up,' she said casually. 'Wanna chat a little?'

'Sure,' I answered and turned sideways too.

We looked at each other silently for a few seconds, me caressing her shoulder while foot cuddling with her. 'So... Momiji,' I initiated chat. 'Are all women here as awesome as you? Or shall I take it you're the best this shop has to offer?'

'The best?' she chuckled. 'Hah. I only wish I was. But the one that attracts the most customers here is Marie Rose.'

'Really? I'd like to meet her,' I said with interest.

'Well, she isn't working today,' Momiji explained. 'But, even if she was here, it would be really hard to get laid with her. Most customers come here for her sake, so it's really hard to find her free.'

Okay, now I was determined to keep coming here till I managed to get it on with that Marie Rose chick. I wanted to find out what was so special about her.


	53. Heavenly brothel (Part 2)

A few days later, I visited the 'Dead or Alive' brothel again. Marie Rose was there that time, but, too bad, she was busy taking care of another customer, so I settled for another prostitute, Ayane. She had short, purple hair and a pretty voluptuous body. Although it was an awesome experience (I cummed twice; once in her pussy and once between her breasts), I was a little disappointed that I hadn't got to fuck Marie Rose yet.

For a long time, I kept visiting the brothel, but I didn't get laid with any prostitute, since the money Asuna had given me was not endless and I wanted to save the money I had left for the time I would finally get my chance with Marie Rose.

And, someday, that time came! 'Over there,' the old madam running the place pointed at a girl pole dancing. 'This is Marie Rose, the most beautiful flower in our garden!'

She had blonde hair, tied in two ponytails, one on each side of her head, and black eyes. Her breasts were considerably smaller than those of most girls working in there. More generally, her figure was smaller and more delicate than that of most girls in there. She had an innocent expression. Obviously, the loli type. She looked like an angel accidentally fallen from the biblical heaven into a hell of debauchery. And yet her moves around the pole were so skillful! And, as the other girls, she was wearing tiny, almost invisible, string underwear. I had began realizing why she was the most popular girl in the 'market'.

A crowd of potential customers around her were fighting over who would get laid with her. I heard some of the expletives they were exchanging while grappling.

'Go away, asshole. I saw her first.'

'She's mine, bastard.'

'Scram, motherfucker.'

All the while, Marie Rose kept pole dancing as if nothing was happening!

Suddenly, her eyes fell on me. She gave me a seductive look, but in an innocent way. I cannot explain how this is possible; you just should have been there to see that look of hers!

On a graceful gesture of hers, the music stopped! The men fighting noticed that and turned around.

'I have chosen,' the blonde goddess spoke. 'My partner for tonight... (a drumroll sound, which came from god knows where, was heard for a few seconds)... will be him!' She pointed her slender finger at me!

'WHAT?' the other men cried simultaneously and glared at me.

'You're super lucky, kiddo,' the old madam whispered to me and patted me on the back.

'Wait a minute, did she say she chose me?' I pointed at myself. 'I thought that customers choose prostitutes, not the other way around.'

'Not in Marie Rose's case,' the madam explained. 'You see, she's so popular, an army of potential customers fighting over her every night, that she has the luxury of choosing whom she will sleep with.'

'Did... did you say sleep?' I gulped.

'Precisely,' the madam explained. 'The man lucky enough to be chosen by Marie Rose gets to spend not just one hour but a whole night with her. Of course, her fee is infinitely larger than that of any other girl's.'

'Umm... how much?' I wondered, sweating.

The madam whispered the answer in my ear.

'Gosh!' I cried. That was, more or less, all the money I had left. But, for the sake of such a chick, it was worth it.

'This is preposterous,' a man protested, pointing at Marie Rose. 'You're selecting a brat over a real man like me?'

To my surprise, Marie Rose fell on her (lovely) knees. Was she about to cry? Yes, she burst into tears! 'Waah, that bad sir made me sad.'

The old madam run over to her. She crouched and hugged the girl's head to comfort her. 'There there, girl,' I heard the old lady whisper to Marie Rose.

The madam turned to the man that had upset Marie Rose (was she really upset?) and glared at him. 'Leave this place now, mister, or I'll have to make you!'

'Hah!' the man scoffed. 'You and what army?'

At that moment, it struck me. I had visited that brothel so many times and never seen a security guard or something. How were they supposed to get rid of customers willing to cause trouble such as him?

It wasn't long before I got my answer. I saw Momiji and Ayane step in.

'This is your last warning, sir,' the brunette crossed her arms over her practically bare chest.

'Step aside, whores,' the man scoffed at them with a dismissive gesture.

The two voluptuous women looked at each other, eyes widened.

'Did... did he call us whores?' Ayane wondered.

'I think he did,' Momiji nodded.

Everything happened at lightning speed. The next thing I knew, the two women were pummeling the troublesome man.

'WE'RE NOT WHORES, SIR,' Momiji yelled.

'WE ARE PROSTITUTES!' Ayane added. 'GOT IT? PROSTITUTES!'

It was so hot to see those two female, nude bodies moving in such a deadly manner! So the girls there all were martial arts experts! That was why they needed no pimps for their protection.

Of course, after that demonstration, the other men dissipated quickly from the scene, giving up their hopes of fucking Marie Rose that night and settling for the other whor... err, PROSTITUTES the shop had to offer.

'Sorry for the interruption, kid,' Ayane said to me when the man had been kicked out.

'And now, go for it, lucky kid. Enjoy your blessing,' Momiji winked at me and nudged me meaningfully.

I gulped and turned to Marie Rose, who had got up. She extended her arm towards me, still with an innocent expression. I took her hand and she took me to a room.

'Sit on my bed,' she said. Although, technically, it was an order, her childlike tone of voice made it sound like a little girl's plea to her parent.

I sat. She locked the door with childlike excitement while momentarily lifting one foot and revealing her sole, which somehow wasn't dirty in the slightest!

She turned to me and, in a seductive dance, removed the two ropes on her body, leaving herself nude.

I chuckled and started undressing. 'Eek!' the girl cried. 'What are you doing?' Her expression was seriously that of a little girl who just saw the genitalia of an exhibitionist in an alley.

I froze, eyes widened. Was that a pretence? Or was she going to call her colleagues to kick my butt as they had done to that poor man earlier?

I stayed still for a while, unsure what to do. As if she had instantly recovered from her shock, she walked over to the drawer chest and took out... a lolipop! It was a huge, luxury lolipop, appropriate for a little princess! She unwrapped it with childlike enthusiasm. Then, with a more casual expression, she sat on a chair in front of me, with her legs open, thus offering me a view of her shaved pussy, and started licking her candy indifferently.

This went on for a while. 'Umm, do you intend to eat it all or will you save some for later?' I dared to speak.

'Depends,' she shrugged. 'Do you have anything better for me to lick?'

I started again undressing, tentatively. When I was nude, I opened my legs, revealing my erect dick.

'Ohh, what is that thing?' Marie Rose cried. She tossed her lolipop on the chair and excitedly ran over to me.

She crouched in front of me and took my genitalia in her hands. 'It looks like the lolipops mom and dad buy me,' she commented, setting the skin aside, thus revealing the red shaft. 'Except this is so much better.'

Actually, the way she was groping my balls was skillful, her movements were precise, she knew exactly where to touch me to make me feel rushes of pleasure (I can't imagine how many men she must have slept with to have such good knowledge of male anatomy!), and yet her expression and comments made her look like an innocent child examining something she saw for the first time in her life!

'Let me see if it also tastes as good as lolipops,' she said with a childlike, curious expression. She engulfed my cock in her mouth. My hands unconsciously gripped the blanket. That was the most skillful blowjob I had ever received. Her hand that was holding my shaft in place, her hand that was massaging my balls and her tongue all were moving with perfect synchronization. And the view of her bobbing head and her rear view in general made it so much better!

At some point, she let go of my penis and looked at me. For a moment, she replaced her childlike expression with an adult one. 'This is just the beginning,' she said solemnly. Was that... a threat?

* * *

Marie Rose was lying on her back, surrendered to sensations, as I was exploring her whole body. I was caressing her blonde hair while kissing her neck. I was descending, through her shoulders, to reach her upper limbs. I was massaging and kissing her small but amazing breasts. I was exploring her belly as if it was a new land. I was groping and kissing, through her legs, my way to her feet, which I treated with care and tenderness.

All the while, the girl was making comments (during the periods when my lips were not stuck on hers, that is!): 'What are you doing to me? What is this newfound happiness I can feel? All my life, my parents, priests and teachers have been telling me not to let boys touch me. They told me awful things would happen to me if I did that. Then why, now that I'm finally doing it, is it so good?'

If one watched that scene without knowing we were in a brothel, they'd really believe that girl was an innocent virgin!

* * *

Marie Rose and I were doing it in a missionary position. The girl was continuing her comments and whispers: 'I feel so free. I feel I'm flying.'

* * *

Marie Rose was sitting on the drawer chest, with her ankles behind her ears! I was standing and fucking her, sometimes making out with her, sometimes kissing her feet over her head. 'A whole new world has opened up before me. Thank you for introducing this world to me, my love!' Marie Rose whispered, her toes curling with pleasure.

* * *

Marie Rose and I were doing it anal style. 'Oh, God, it hurts so much!' the girl cried like a little girl being raped. Actually, from the way her buttcheeks spread, I could tell she had done anal a million times in the past and it didn't hurt her at all!

At some point, I unconsciously started planting slaps on her back and ass. 'Why are you punishing me, sir?' she cried. 'Tell me what I've done wrong and I swear I'll never do it again.'

* * *

I was lying on the floor, on my back. Marie Rose was sitting on me, in a lotus position, and bouncing on my dick, her back turned to me. 'I'm skyrocketing! You're taking me to the stars,' the girl whispered. 'Don't stop, sir. Take me higher and higher. Take me to outer space!'

* * *

Marie Rose and I were back on the bed, in a classic, dull, missionary position... with her feet on my shoulders! (How flexible is that chick?) 'I'm in the heavens,' the girl kept talking. 'I'm a flying angel. And I can see so many wonderful things from up here. Oh, look. Over there, I can see my grandparents' house I used to visit, the garden I would spend lovely afternoons in, the swings my besty and I would sit on and chat for hours, the garden table where I would enjoy grandma's homemade ice cream. Ohh, so many lovely memories.'

* * *

Marie Rose and I were 69ing each other. The girl was saying something, but, with my dick in her mouth, I couldn't make out what it was. During that process, it struck me that it was the first time in my life I was doing 69!

* * *

Marie Rose was bouncing on me, her feet not touching the ground! With my back elevated, my palms and soles supporting my body, I was lifting my partner's whole body in the air. 'I think I can see the solar system,' Marie yelled, looking at the ceiling, her hands gripping my chest. 'So many beautiful planets!'

* * *

I was standing, holding Marie Rose by her hips, her back turned to me. She was not touching the ground at all! 'More, more, I want more,' the girl cried as I was fucking her.

At some point, her upper body accidentally slipped forward, but, thankfully, she extended her arms in time and took hold of a piece of furniture, thus preventing herself from falling on the floor. We resumed fucking, as if nothing had happened!

* * *

Marie Rose and I were rolling on the bed, in each other's arms, our legs tangled. 'Don't pull out of me, my love,' she whispered. 'Please, don't leave me. I have never felt so fulfilled. I think I can see God himself right now!'

* * *

Marie Rose and I were lying on the bed, panting. The bed was a mess, chairs and desks were turned over, clothes and condoms full of sperm were scattered around everywhere. There was a red rubber on the turned over desk. A pink rubber was hanging from the edge of a turned over chair's leg. A black rubber with ribs was next to me on the bed. Oh, also a yellow one at the bottom of the bed. On the floor, I spotted a colorless rubber and a green one with dots. I couldn't even recall using some of those condoms anymore!

'Onii chan,' Marie Rose mumbled with an innocent smile and cuddled in my arms. I kissed her forehead. Soon, she fell asleep.

After all that, I knew full well why that girl was the queen of the brothel. If Asuna and I ever got married, that was definitely where I would hold my bachelor party!


	54. The calm before the storm

'... and so, we chatted and laughed for a while and she seems a cool and interesting girl, on top of her hotness, but I'm not sure yet whether she's interested in something sexual. Not that there's a problem if she's not. I mean, we can be just friends, I can settle for that...'

I stopped and fumed. 'Are you even listening to me, Seven?' I sighed, addressing my underage friend.

We were in her room. I was sitting on her bed while she, sitting at her desk, was working with her chemistry equipment. She was wearing her school uniform, as most of the times. She hadn't really physically grown up since last year.

She turned around. She was wearing her chemistry protective glasses. 'You were telling me about Yuuki, the girl in our class that started attending the academy this year,' she said. 'I ceased listening about ten minutes ago, but I bet you were saying something about wanting to copulate with her.'

'Err, yeah,' I nodded, surprised.

'Heh,' the girl bragged. 'You're so predictable, Kirito sama. Oh, the 'sama' part was sarcastic, in case you don't get it.'

'You know, it's not polite to ignore someone talking to you,' I pointed out.

'Not the whole world revolves around your admittedly large reproductive organ, Kirito,' Seven said. 'Chemistry apparatus requires careful handling.'

'What are you working on, anyway?' I sighed, stood up and walked over to her.

'A substance that has the same effect as that love potion thing you have talked to us about,' she explained.

'WHAT?' I cried. I was impressed not only by what she was making but also by the fact she was speaking about it as if it was something trivial!

She shrugged. 'When I heard about your adventures in Halkeginia, I was so inspired that I decided to put off my previous research, although I was close to developing the cancer medicine.'

Was she sarcastic again? With a genius (albeit conceited) like Seven, you can never be sure!

'If it really has the same effect as that potion that made Louise and Montmorency go at it like rabbits, I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to make it,' I commented, concerned.

'Science knows no moral boundaries,' she replied casually.

I facepalmed. Sometimes, that little prodigy scares me! Do you think she might use me or any of our friends as lab rats for her experiments with that love potion, unbeknownst to us? Nah, I don't think Seven would ever go that far. Deep inside, she's a good girl.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

Kirito was right in the last paragraph. I would never do something like that. But I like freaking him out from time to time. Tee hee hee.

Wait, did I say 'freak out'? Gosh, my excessive contact with the mediocre minds I have been socializing with since the middle of the last academic year has started making me talk like them!

Anyway, later, when I was alone, I locked the prototype love potion in my super advanced safe. The lock password has over 50 digits (which I remember by heart, since I possess a super brain!), so I'm sure no one shall ever manage to open it.

I opened the door to exit my room and, coincidentally, Strea was about to knock on the door at that moment.

'Wow, Seven,' she commented. 'You opened before I could knock! You must be a psychic or something.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Excuse me, but I remind you we have to attend a midday period soon,' I sighed. 'We shall talk later. And I advise you to hurry up too if you don't want to be late.'

'But I wanted to ask for...'

'Make yourself comfortable in my room and borrow whatever you like,' I offered and left.

I mean, I had locked my apparatus, chemicals and anything else that might be dangerous in the hands of that mentally incapable female. So how much damage could she cause if I left her alone in the room?

* * *

_Strea's POV..._

Ohh, Seven is so kind! She let me stay alone in her room and take any of the cool stuff I could find in there! She's the best girlfriend a girl could ask for!

Anyway, I had some time left before the midday period began. I think Seven hurrys up for no reason sometimes. But that is just my opinion.

So let's explore my friend's cool room.

Huh? What is that metal chest? And why are there buttons on it? Should I try to press them?

Each button produced a sound when I touched it. Then I came up with an awesome idea. I started pressing the buttons in a pattern that produced a catchy tune! See, Seven? You're not the only genius around. I bet I'll become a scientist like you someday!

After I played my song, something amazing happened. The metal chest liked my music so much that it rewarded me by opening! Ohh, such a kind chest. Then again, I should have expected that, since its owner, Seven, is kind as well. Like chest owner, like chest. Isn't that what they say? I bet you all have heard that phrase.

Anyway, what was that bottle inside? It contained a pink liquid. I opened and smelled it. It smelled great.

It was the perfect sweet sauce for the cookies I had baked and intended to take to the class to share with all my friends and our teacher and headmaster, the kind Miss Zeliska! _(See chapter 20)_ I bet everybody would be happy if I did that! I was so proud of myself for having managed to make cookies!

I placed my finger on my lips to think. Was it okay if I took that bottle? Well, Seven had said I could take anything I wanted, so nobody would be sad if I took it.

I exited my friend's room and went to my room to add the flavor to my cookies. Then I went to my class to treat all my classmates and teacher to my creations.


	55. Classroom orgy

'Sit down, kids. The lesson begins,' Professor Zeliska ordered. She was wearing glasses and a black, formal outfit appropriate for a teacher. So different from that time she seduced me in the library, but still hot as ever!

Come to think of it, I had got laid with most of the girls currently in that classroom! I looked around. Leafa and Sinon fighting over who would take the window seat (lol). Lisbeth, in her new hairstyle (her hair was now brown). Asuna taking a seat next to me. Seven meticulously arranging her things on her desk. Alice, whom I would still hook up with every now and then (I guessed it would be unfair to hold a grudge against her for what her boyfriend, Eugeo, had done). Yes, I had fucked all of them! So many memories!

I wondered whether there was anything left to top all those crazy and hot scenarios I had experienced over the last 12 months. Maybe an orgy with all my classmates, including my hot teacher, in the classroom, lol. Okay, I'm obviously kidding. Life has surprised me so many times over the last 12 months, but I can't see what series of circumstances could lead to something like that.

Oh, I almost forgot, Yuuki was in the class too. One of the few girls in there I hadn't fucked. She had long, dark purple hair and crimson eyes. Ultra hot!

Strea stormed in the classroom, carrying a platter of cookies.

Professor Zeliska glared at her, arms crossed, tapping her foot on the floor (btw, she was wearing high heels). 'You're late, Miss Strea,' she said, annoyed.

'I'm sorry,' the purplehead smiled, seemingly oblivious to the teacher's annoyance, and showed the platter. 'But I wanted to share with my awesome teacher, as well as with my classmates, the fruits of my efforts at cookery.'

Zeliska sweatdropped. 'Umm, perhaps you could do that when the period is over, Miss...'

'They look delicious,' Leafa cried, standing up.

That encouraged the other girls (and me) to stand up, one after another, and take one cookie each.

'I guess I'll take one too,' Zeliska sighed and joined us.

For a few seconds, we all were enjoying Strea's cookies. There were enough for everybody. The purplehead even saved one for herself.

All girls found the cookies delicious and congratulated Strea. Well, all girls except Seven, who claimed she could have baked them better.

'Okay,' Zeliska said after she swallowed the last bite. 'Now everyone sit down.'

And so, the class began.

For a while, everything as going on normally. Zeliska was lecturing: '... and that's why ionic bonds are stronger than covalent bonds. However, they're not stronger than the bond I share with you guys. I feel so bonded with you that I can even undress before you with no shame. Want a demonstration?'

She took off her glasses and placed them on the desk. She untied her formal ponytail, leaving her fairly long, grey hair loose. She began undressing! She took off her high heels, her dark stockings, her... WTF was happening?

'Miss Zeliska, are you allright?' I stood up and asked, concerned.

That moment, I realized I felt differently. I felt I could cum 30 times in a row! And I didn't intend to leave that classroom before I had cummed in the pussy of every single female in there!

'Kirito, I... I don't feel well,' I heard Asuna panting next to me. I turned and saw her undressing, almost ripping her school uniform off her, as if she felt it was a prison for her body.

I looked around and saw that all girls were desperately trying to get rid of their clothes; many of them were jacking off while doing it!

Come to think of it, those clothes really seemed to mercilessly stick on my skin and smother it. I had to get rid of mine too. Why had humans invented clothes anyway? All they do is prevent you from fucking all your classmates AND your teacher in the classroom. I wanted to never wear clothes in my life again.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

Even in my state of confusion, I realized right away what was happening. Those cookies Strea had given us were doused in love potion.

However, even having realized that, I didn't care. All I wanted, all that was important for me in the world was to remove those cursed garments and make wild, passionate love to Kirito as well as to all my classmates and my incredibly good looking teacher.

Speaking of her, I saw Zeliska walking nude past me. She was heading to the classroom door. 'I don't know what is happening here, but I'd better lock this,' she panted with arousal.

Good thing that was a midday period, so not many students were left in the corridors. And the classrooms were soundproof anyway. In other words, for the next hours, we'd all be able to scream as loudly as we wanted without anyone hearing us!

* * *

Everyone in the class was now nude and ready for action!

The nude Strea walked over to me, hands on her hips, with unbelievable grace. She wasn't the naive girl I knew. She had an adult, lustful expression.

'Kirito, remember all times I told you I was not ready for sex yet?' she rhetorically asked.

'Err, yeah,' I nodded.

'Well, the hell with them,' she lied down on the desk and opened her legs. 'I don't want to be a virgin anymore. I hate being a virgin! Death to virginity!'

'Death to virginity,' the other girls yelled in synchronization, arms raised.

I got on top of Strea. I started kissing and groping her everywhere.

The other girls were gathered around and cheering, as if they were watching a great show. Come to think of it, forget about 'as if'; that was exactly the case!

The girls that were closer to the desk where Strea and I were going at it like rabbits started kissing and groping the nude bodies of me and my purple headed partner. I didn't turn my head, so I had no idea which girls all those hands and lips I could feel on my skin belonged to. I was busy exploring, for the first time, the nude body of Strea.

Eventually, I shoved my dick in her pussy. With force. I didn't care that she was a virgin. I didn't care whether I hurt her or not. Strea screamed. I neither knew nor cared whether it was a scream of pleasure or pain.

The girl wrapped her legs around me and we started thrusting.

'Harder! Faster!' she pleaded.

'As you wish, you mentally retarded slut,' I cried. Was that really me speaking?

'Yeah, that's my boy,' Asuna, who was watching too, congratulated me on my words!

'Now I want to be on top,' Strea said at some point and tried to turn us over. However, there was not enough room on the desk, so we fell off it. We'd have ended up on the floor, had it not been for two nude girls that were on the floor, in each other's arms at that moment: Yuuki and a nameless girl.

As a result, the bodies of all four of us tangled. For a while, the four of us were kissing and groping one another. I no longer knew which girl I was kissing/groping at each time; I would just enjoy the female skin in front of me, without caring whom it belonged to.

When we finally untangled, I yelled at the nameless girl: 'Back off, bitch. I'm the one who will take Yuuki's virginity, not you.'

'But I feel lonely,' the nameless girl panted among her making out sessions with the two girls, one at each side of her.

'I'm gonna fuck both of you anyway, as soon as I'm done with the retard,' I declared, driving my penis back in Strea's vagina.

Meanwhile, all girls in the classroom were frantically moving around, either jacking off or forming couples or larger groups and engaging in lesbian sex. The chamber resonated with a concert of cries and screams.

* * *

Leafa and I were on the floor and doing it in a missionary position. I had fucked Leafa so many times in the past, perhaps more times than any other girl I had ever fucked (yes, even Asuna!), but that was the first time I was fucking her without a rubber. Her vagina was so soft and cool. So was that what my official girlfriend, Asuna, felt all those months every time she had scissoring lesbian sex with Leafa? Now I envied her!

'Fill me with your cum, Kirito,' the blonde cried, eyes closed. 'I want to feel it flowing in me.'

* * *

Yuuki was lying on a desk, on her belly. With my knees on a chair, I was enjoying her nude rear side, kissing and groping and kissing and groping, as if there was no tomorrow. The purplehead had her eyes closed, her hands under her chin, and was purring in pleasure, surrendered to sensations, with a wide smile.

At some point, a nameless girl approached. 'Umm, excuse me,' she tapped me on the shoulder. 'May I take this chair? I need it for my partner and me to assume a sexual position.'

'NO!' I snapped, turning Yuuki over to enjoy her front side as well.

'Please,' the nameless girl bounced on her feet. 'I'll give you a blowjob in exchange.'

Yuuki glared at her. 'But he's pleasing me right now, bitch,' she protested.

'Shut up, slut,' I snapped at Yuuki. 'This is my decision to make.'

I turned to the nameless girl. 'Okay,' I said. 'But you'll swallow it to the last drop and I'll fuck your pussy afterward.'

'But you fucked my pussy earlier,' the nameless girl reminded me.

I did? It was hard to remember anymore all the girls I had fucked until then. I had already cummed about 10 times, yet I was still feeling as if I hadn't got any sexual relief for months!

'Okay. In that case, I'll fuck your ass after the blowjob,' I suggested. 'No wait! I'll fuck your ass first, then you'll give me a blowjob so that you can taste your own ass on my dick! This is what you have to do if you want me to give you the chair. My final offer. Take it or leave it!'

'I take it!' the nameless girl cried excitedly.

And so, I cummed in the nameless girl's ass, then in her mouth, then in Yuuki's bare pussy! And, in every orgasm, the load was as huge as the previous times!

* * *

I was lying on my back, on a desk, Seven riding me cowgirl style.

'YES, YES,' she screamed, her lovely, little hands exploring my hairy chest, as she was bouncing on my dick and looking at the ceiling. 'I don't care that this is neither the right place nor the right time for that activity. I don't care that I might become a 13 year old mother. Just empty in me as much sperm as possible.'

And so, I blew a huge load of cum in her. The very next second after our simultaneous orgasm, I turned her over and fucked her in a missionary position, not caring whether I crushed her little body, blowing another huge load in her. Right after that, I fucked her in cowgirl style again (reverse cowgirl this time) and blew another huge load of cum in her.

* * *

Sinon was lying on a desk, on her belly, with Alice lying right on her. This way, Alice's pussy was right over Sinon's!

I was standing in front of the bottom of the desk and fucking them both at the same time: I was fucking Sinon's pussy for a few seconds, then pulled out and shoved it in Alice's pussy, which I fucked for a few seconds before pulling out and going back to Sinon etc

When I cummed, I blew about 40% of my load in Alice (even that was an enormous amount), then pulled out amid the orgasm and shoved it in Sinon, blowing another 40% of my load in there, the rest 20% accidentally ending up on the floor during the fraction of a second it took me to switch pussies.

A nameless girl crawled over to us and licked that amount off the floor. 'It would be a shame if it went to waste,' she commented.

* * *

Principal Zeliska and I were doing it... on the chandelier, which was swinging because of our frantic movements.

'How did we end up up here?' I asked my professor, unable to recall it myself. 'This doesn't make any sense!'

'I neither remember nor care,' Zeliska panted, close to orgasm.

Meanwhile, down below, Asuna and Leafa were sitting on the teacher desk and enjoying a lesbian, scissoring session.

'Can you feel your boyfriend's cum on my pussy, redhead?' Leafa asked between her pants.

'Can you feel it on mine?' Asuna retorted.

Wait, I had cummed in Asuna too? I couldn't recall that either!

* * *

Lisbeth was lying with her feet on one student chair and her hands on another, her head, arms, legs and torso not touching anywhere!

Right below her, I was on the floor, my back elevated, supporting my body with my palms and soles, and fucking her in that style.

Next to us, two girls whom I had fucked earlier (I think) were interrupting their lesbian, scissoring sex every now and then in order to look at Liz and me, thus turning themselves on even further and going back at it with greater intensity.

* * *

Three girls and I were kneeling, in one another's arms, forming a circle, my dick rubbing against all three pussies at the same time! Asuna's pussy was on the left of my dick, Leafa's on the right and Lisbeth was right in front of me.

When I cummed between the three vaginas, the huge load spurted over our heads. Seven somehow jumped from nowhere and caught most of it with her mouth, swallowing it with an audible gulp.

* * *

At some point, everything blacked out.

* * *

A sun ray coming through the window woke me up the next morning.

I stood up and looked around. Nude, female, sleeping bodies everywhere, some of them on the floor, some of them on desks. Clothes scattered around and cum stains everywhere.

A nameless girl woke up a few seconds after me. She tried to stand up but slipped on a cum stain. I ran and caught her just in time, saving her from falling on the floor.

'Thanks,' she whispered and we exchanged awkward smiles. We both were red like hell. I bet she wanted to die of shame as much as I wanted to.

One after another, everybody in the classroom woke up.

Strea and Seven explained to us what had happened. Despite being furious, Zeliska decided not to detain them, mainly because she did not want anyone else to find out about that incident.

When we had managed to get over our initial shock and somewhat think like logical creatures, we agreed that it would all stay between us.

Next, Professor Zeliska took the girls to the school nurse so that they could get the morning after pill (and so that she could get one herself too).


	56. Wedding Saga: The bachelors

_Time for another spin off from the future! Starting from today, for a few chapters, we'll tell a story that takes place 5 years after the events of the main fic. The story of how Kirito and Asuna got married. From their bachelor parties to their honeymoon._

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Leafa and Sinon were taking me to the male stripper club where my bachelorette party would take place. Or should I say dragging me there. Because that's what Leafa was practically doing!

How had I come to agree to that? Although I had grown more and more open minded over the last five years, I wasn't sure I was into that 'bachelorette party' thing.

I wondered how Kirito was doing meanwhile at his own bachelor party.

* * *

Asuna and I had come a long way from the awkward creatures we were when we started dating, ages earlier. We both were now awesome, gorgeous, super cool persons with a wonderful, shared life ahead of us. Asuna had just graduated from the cookery academy and a decent job as a chef in a high class restaurant awaited her after our honeymoon. Myself, I already made plenty of money as a novelist. Asuna's parents had bought us a huge house where we could live happily ever after.

But the future could wait. I wanted to focus on the present. And, in the present, my bachelor party night at a luxurious hotel was about to start. Asuna had given me enough money to rent a whole floor (along with some of the hottest prostitutes from the 'Dead or Alive' brothel!) for the night. How sweet of her! She really cared for her future husband and wanted him to have the best bachelor party ever.

Though what would really make that party perfect would be some male friends. Aarrgh, I think I have overdone it with having hung out only with girls all my life. Remind me to get some male friends one of these days!

At least Asuna had some girlfriends accompany her in her bachelorette party. I wondered how she was doing.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

As we were walking on the streets, searching for the... err... 'institution' that would host my bachelorette party, Sinon and Leafa would often stop, argue about which the right way was, even engage in a physical catfight sometimes (with me awkwardly watching them; I bet I even produced one of those huge sweatdrops one can see in anime gag scenes), then make out and resume walking!

I still couldn't believe those two had ended up together. It wasn't the 'lesbian couple' thing that seemed weird to me. It was how they would attempt to kill each other one moment and make out like wild lovebirds the next moment!

At least they had interrupted their journey around the world in a van (parts of which Leafa often uploaded on youtube, to her followers' delight) in order to attend their old friend's wedding, as opposed to some other people, whom I won't mention for politeness sake (cough... Lisbeth... cough... Seven... cough... old classmates from the cookery academy).

* * *

The DOA girls and I were swimming nude in the pool on the roofdeck of the hotel. Could people in flying vehicles passing above us see us? Probably. Did we care? No!

Ayane and I exchanged meaningful looks as we were slowly swimming towards each other. The laughter of the other DOA girls frolicking in the pool barely distracted me from my current target.

Finally, the purplehead and I reached each other. The voluptuous woman wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I wrapped mine around her waist. I felt her womanhood touching my manhood underwater as she wrapped her legs around me.

I leant and kissed her neck. Even though I think females are meant to have long hair, Ayane's short haircut really brought out her neck's beauty.

I'm telling you, guys, underwater sex is an indescribable experience. If you have never tried it, what the hell are you doing with your existence on this planet?

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

How was I supposed to enjoy my beverage, chat with my girlfriends at our table and think about the romantic moments I would spend with Kirito in our honeymoon a few days later? How was I supposed to do all the above while being so horny? Several hot male strippers were dancing around in the club, wearing only their underpants.

Eventually, my eyes were focused on a certain dancing boy. He had blue eyes, black ruffled hair (even more ruffled than Kirito's usual hairstyle) and a light beard that made him so charming and mysterious and sexy! He seemed a few years younger than me. I felt like an awkward, virgin school girl whenever he shot provocative glances at me.

I was so aroused and confused. I didn't know what to do. It was not like I hadn't got laid with men other than Kirito in the past, but I expected my bachelorette party to be a peaceful night. True, the wedding would take place in 3 days, so my genitalia would have plenty of time to rest before the wedding night with my true love, but still, I hadn't planned for my bachelorette party to go that far. I was unprepared, both mentally and practically.

Of course, Leafa, that smart (though not that good a student back in our high school years) blondie, realized the chemistry between the mysterious man and me right away. She produced a box of 12 condoms (to my shock of course!)

'Take the whole box. I bet you'll need all of them,' she winked.

'Wha-what are you talking about?' I gulped.

'Come on, As, go to the yummy guy and enjoy your last night as a bachelor,' Leafa nudged me.

Tentatively, I took the box. That Leafa is so... so... I sighed. Come to think of it, it was because of her that Kirito and I had come such a long way from the awkward vanilla teen couple we used to be. Our evolution started when Leafa showed up in Kirito's life (and therefore in my life too!) and taught him how to be more daring, to enjoy his life with no pointless sexual ethics, to satisfy his partners better. It took me a little longer than Kirito to learn the aforementioned stuff, but I have to admit, if we had never met Leafa, our lives nowadays would be... would be... well, let's not try to produce 'what if' scenarios. This is fanfic writers' job, and the story of my life is not a fanfic. Right?

'Thanks, Leaf,' I smiled at her as I was standing up.

'Hey, no problem,' she giggled. 'I always have plenty of rubbers in reserve for my friends.'

I giggled too. She thought I had thanked her for the condoms. But the truth was I had thanked her for everything. For being part of our lives.

* * *

'Catch me, Kirito sama,' Marie Rose cried cheerfully, swimming at impressive speed.

Behind her, I was panting, desperate to catch her, though I knew there was no way I could reach her unless she finally decided to let me by slowing down.

At some point, I realized I was swimming by Momiji, who was sitting at the edge of the pool, with her legs in the water and her hands on the tiles. As much as I wanted to grab Marie Rose, I couldn't let that chance slip by!

I turned to the voluptuous brunette and placed my hands on her legs, using them to support my floating body and kissing them.

Momiji giggled. She leant back, dropped her upper body on the tiles and opened her legs. I got the message!

I drove my head between her legs and started sucking her pussy. An ancient Greek goddess did me the honor of letting me taste her ambrosia!

No sooner had I heard Momiji's first moans than I felt something underwater, down in my crotch. My eyes unconsciously darted downward. I could discern a blonde figure moving underwater. Marie Rose was giving me an underwater blowjob!

This caused me to resume the oral I was giving to Momiji, with even greater excitement than before! The three of us continued like that (me giving oral to Momiji while Marie Rose was giving oral to me) for quite a while. At some point, I wondered how that blonde chick could hold her breath for so long. What the hell, did she have gills or something?

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

The mysterious lad and I bursted into a room while making out wildly. Finally, we broke our kisses in order to start undressing. (Well, mostly me, since himself, he was already practically nude, wearing only his underpants.)

'What's your name, handsome?' I panted as I was removing my black, sleeveless dress.

'You can call me Rickie,' he answered casually, without bothering asking me what my own name was.

Wait, why did he say 'You can call me'? Was that not his real name? Was it an alias he used in his job as a stripper or something? Oh, who cares? The only thing in the world I wanted at that moment was to fuck him!

I charged at him! I stuck my body to his as if I was a leech, with my lips stuck on his and my legs off the floor and around his waist. I felt I was flying!

Himself, he remained standing. For a while, he paced up and down in the room, carrying me with him. He was holding me tightly by the waist (such a strong, charming man!) while my hands were wrapped around his neck. At the same time, he was thrusting his huge cock in and out of my pussy (I couldn't recall when exactly during that process he had shoved it in!) From time to time, we would bump into the room walls, without interrupting our frantic action nonetheless. Our chemistry was unbelievable.

At some point, we broke our kisses and looked at each other (still in the position I described above). Our looks were meaningful and provocative!

'Wanna tango?' he asked.

I nodded, panting with arousal.

And so, we started dancing the tango, still in that position, with his penis in my vagina. We were dancing the tango around the room and having sex at the same time! We were staring at each other solemnly and meaningfully. Sexiest dance ever!

At some point, when, during some dance move, he caused my upper body to lean backward, he drove his penis deeper in my vagina, making me produce my first scream in the night.

Don't get me wrong, I love my fiance, but I wish Kirito knew how to dance like that! Speaking of Kirito, I once more wondered how he was doing.

* * *

The girls and I had now taken the action into a room.

I was fucking the ass of Nyotengu, a voluptuous DOA girl with purple eyes and long, black hair with sideburns.

'You know,' I panted at some point, still fucking her, 'it seems strange to me that you have sideburns. I thought this is usually a man's trait.'

The girl turned her head and smiled. 'It's because I'm a trans, sweetie,' she said.

'Oh,' I chuckled, still casually fucking. 'Yeah, that explains...'

My eyes bulged. I stopped abruptly. 'WAIT WHAT?'

'I was born a man and had a sex change operation, sweetie,' Nyotengu shrugged. 'What's the big deal?'

Instinctively, I forcefully took my penis out of her ass. I was speechless. I had just fucked a male! When I said earlier that I need some male friends, that was definitely NOT what I meant.

I unconsciously dropped my butt on the bed, my eyes still bulging. Oh, god, this would definitely leave me with a trauma. How was I supposed to move on with my life from now on? How was I...

Huh? I realized that Nyotengu, as well as all girls in the room, had burst into laughter.

'I can't believe he bought that!' Momiji cried.

'You're even dumber than I pretend to be when I'm with customers,' Marie Rose cried.

I snorted. Now I was mad. I no longer wanted to have sex!

I lay down on my back and crossed my arms over my chest. I stayed like that, looking at the ceiling angrily.

Nyotengu caressed my shoulder. 'No more action for our little Kirito?' she asked.

'No more,' I stuck out my tongue (still angrily, though).

All girls giggled.

'I think this will change your mind,' she whispered.

Without a warning, she raised her upper body and opened my legs, causing my manhood to instantly regrow to full size! She slowly sat on my penis, causing my eyes to bulge. I uncrossed my arms and instinctively wrapped them around her waist.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Rickie and I were lying on the bed and resting, recovering after our... err, third or fourth time (I had lost count!)

'So, Rickie,' I turned sideways to face him with a vivid smile. 'Tell me something about yourself.'

Rickie caressed my hair (with me caressing his calf with my foot), sighed and began: 'Believe it or not, when I began doing this job, I was still a virgin!'

My eyes widened. 'No way!' I cried. 'You've never had a girlfriend?'

'Not really,' he answered, looking at the ceiling and casually caressing me. 'So far, I have had sex only with brides that have held their bachelorette parties here.'

After a pause, he chuckled and continued: 'I might have a bride fetish!'

I joined him in his laughter.

He got serious. I playfully caressed his arm. 'Don't worry,' I comforted him. 'Having fetishes is healthy. Someday, you will find a girl you can have with what I have with Kirito.'

He turned to me. He raised an eyebrow. 'The way I am?' he asked.

'Sure,' I said sweetly. 'You can be with your true love and explore your sexuality and fantasies with other people at the same time.'

Rickie chuckled. 'You're an interesting woman,' he said.

'Thank you,' I said meaningfully. 'But I think we've chatted enough for now. Let's go back to... more interesting stuff.'

And, with those words, I descended and, catching him by surprise, shoved his dick in my mouth.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

It was almost dawn when I left that room. Leafa was right. I did use all 12 condoms in the box after all! I could barely walk. My pussy ached. My ass ached. My jaw ached.

Whatever! Kirito and I had agreed not to get laid (with each other or with other people) during the 3 days between our bachelor parties and our wedding day, so that our genitalia would be fully recharged in our honeymoon.

Huh? Where was Leafa and Sinon? I guess they had grown tired of waiting for me and gone home. Or seduced some male stripper and gone to another room to enjoy a threesome. Lol, just kidding!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I, Sinon and the male stripper we had seduced were enjoying a threesome in another room.

'NO WAY, BIMBO!' Sinon screamed. 'It's my turn to fuck him. You have already fucked him twice in a row.'

'Yeah, but, before that, you fucked him thrice in a row,' I argued.

The poor man was staring at us, dumbfounded, while we were rolling around on the bed, engaged in a catfight!

The catfight somehow ended up in Sinon and I making out!

'Okay,' I broke the kiss. 'You can fuck him next. But I want you to know that I hate you and I will kill you after we exit this room.'

'Oh, I'd like to see you try,' Sinon scoffed and sat on the man's penis.


	57. Wedding Saga: The ceremony

'You look fabulous in that groom costume, bro,' Suguha commented, clicking her tongue as a sign of approval.

'Thanks, sis,' I blushed. 'I think you look fabulous too.' Suguha was wearing a classy, sleeveless, red dress.

We were outside of the church, along with the guests, waiting for the bride and her parents to arrive. Despite being Japanese, Asuna's parents were Christians and, moreover, strictly religious, conservative and puritanical. (I bet that, if they ever found out what Asuna and I have done all those years, her mom would die of a heart attack and her father would use all his money and power to somehow put me to jail for life.) So, in order not to upset them, my family and I agreed that the wedding took place at a Christian church, despite ourselves being Buddhists (I guess; not that I have ever given much thought to what the correct religion is).

'I'm so proud of you, honey,' mom hugged me, her eyes full of tears.

Although she was still fairly beautiful for her age, her hair was now grey. Unfortunately, it had started gradually losing its black color after the stroke she suffered two years earlier. No, that stroke had nothing to do with dad having asked for a divorce and left us; as if mom would ever be sad about that loser! I guess she was just under a lot of stress at that time. In any case, both Suguha and I worried a lot during that period. We thought mom would die, we believed we would lose her. We spent many nights in bed crying in each other's arms. Needless to say, sex was the last thing in our minds those nights.

I can't begin to describe to you the joy we felt when mom recovered. When she returned home, both she and I knew, without needing to tell each other, that our time as 'mother/son with benefits' was over. We exchanged warm, wordless smiles, I kissed her on the hair and that denoted the end of anything sexual between us. We had been just mother and son ever since.

As for my relationship with Sugu, well... we still had our 'with benefits' moments. Basically, it hadn't been a really long time since the last time we had fucked! There was even a good chance that there were still some sperm cells of mine left swimming in Suguha at that moment!

'By the way,' my sister got serious. 'Tell Asuna that, if she ever makes you sad, she shall taste my fury. And, by fury, I mean my jabs, uppercuts, roundhouse...'

'Suguha!' mom snapped. 'Save your martial arts moves for your championship matches.'

Over the last years, my sister had evolved into an active taekwondo master indeed! That was why she had made it with flying colors to a sports college, which she was attending at that time.

'Here comes the bride,' a nameless guest cried and pointed at a limousine approaching.

The chauffeur exited the vehicle, opened the doors and Asuna came out, along with her parents.

She was wearing a white, sleeveless, strapless, short wedding dress that left exposed her lovely shoulders, her awesome cleavage and her beautiful legs. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and decorated with a bride veil. Also, she was wearing white high heels.

I was awestruck! She looked like a princess! Well, in a sense, she was, since her father was a multibillionaire. I was the luckiest person in the world!

Her father, who walked her to the entrance to the church, his arm wrapped around hers, took her delicate arm and gave it to me.

'If you ever make her sad, I'll make you wish you had never been born,' he said sternly.

'DAD!' Asuna snapped.

I looked at her. She was blushing. I bet I was blushing too.

'Sorry about that,' she whispered to me and then glared at her father.

I awkwardly stroked my nape.

Finally, I got serious. Asuna and I exchanged meaningful smiles.

'It's time,' my fiancee said sweetly.

I nodded with determination, wrapped my arm around hers, as her dad had done earlier, and we walked in the church.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and the aftermath was fun. When Asuna threw the bouquet, Leafa and Sinon shoved all the other female guests and started fighting each other over who would catch it! For the history books, Leafa caught it, to the brunette's frustration! (Those two are adorable sometimes!)

Suguha never made an attempt to catch it in the first place. When mom asked her why, she answered: 'Who said I want to be the next to marry? Marriage is for losers, such as my brother!' Aaaannnd, after the heartwarming respite at the beginning of this chapter, she had gone back to being the douchebag sister I have known all my life!

* * *

_The after wedding party was taking place in a lovely countryside, next to the sea. Tables full of food were here and there. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves._

_Everyone except Kirito and Asuna. Huh? Were are the newlyweds?_

_'Did you see Asuna and Kirito, honey?' the bride's mother asked her husband, scanning the area with her eyes._

_She was about to get up and start searching for them, but her husband kept her down._

_'Leave them alone,' he said, annoyed. 'They're a young couple in love. Obviously, they wanted some time alone. Didn't we do the same thing on our wedding day?'_

_'Yeah, but our own alone time was innocent,' the woman said, concerned._

_'Don't worry,' the man winked. 'We have raised Asuna well. There is no way she will give away her virginity before her wedding night.'_

_'You think they haven't done anything so far?' the woman sighed, still a little worried._

_'Trust me,' the man insisted. 'I know my daughter pretty well. And I think I know Kirito well enough too. They're both virgins.'_

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Kirito and I were walking in a rocky mountain path, chatting about anything that came to our minds.

At some point, we sat at the edge of the path, gazing down below. What a nice view.

I was so happy. We had a brand new, wonderful life ahead of us. We were sitting there and chatting and I was swinging my legs hanging from the edge of the path... whoops! My shoe slipped off and plunged hundreds of meters down, never to be seen again!

Kirito's eyes bulged. The poor boy, knowing me well, probably expected me to go into a fit of rage!

I laughed. The truth was that something like that couldn't upset me on the happiest day of my life.

To Kirito's surprise, with a carefree exhalation, I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and, with my palms on the ground, jerked my other foot, causing my other shoe to plunge as well. Next, I untied my veil and let it get taken away by the breeze. I untied my ponytail. My red hair was once more loose.

Who needs to look like a perfect princess? Who needs a perfect wedding day planned to the last detail? All you need is your boyfriend, some beautiful scenery and your most amazing smile!

I looked at Kirito and offered him my best smile. He reciprocated.

As if we had contacted telepathically, we lay down sideways, me in my husband's arms, my back turned to him. We stayed like that, looking at the scenery, him caressing my loose, imperfect hair and me purring with pleasure. Ahh, a perfect moment! Wordless joy!

We stayed like that for quite a long time. If I had to choose a certain moment to freeze in eternity, it would be that one!

I turned my head to him, wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kirito reciprocated and we made out for a while.

Kirito was surprised when I turned him over, forcing his back to the ground, and got on him. 'Umm, weren't we supposed to wait, after our bachelor parties, till our wedding night to go all the way?' he asked.

As I said, who needs a wedding day (or a wedding night, for that matter) planned to the last detail? 'Or we can fuck like wild animals, right here, right now,' I suggested with a seductive smile.

'Sounds a good idea,' Kirito replied.

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I was enjoying the delicacies the wedding buffet had to offer. Sinon was sitting next to me, still angry that I was the one who had managed to catch the bride bouquet.

I turned to her and pinched her nose. 'Come on, don't be sad,' I said sweetly. 'You know that, if I ever get married to someone, it will be you. So me catching the bouquet is as good news for you as you catching it.'

Sinon smiled. 'I still hate you,' she said.

'It's okay,' I chuckled. 'I hate you too!'

Next, she got serious. 'Hey, where are Asuna and Kirito?' she wondered, looking around.

* * *

With our luxurious, expensive clothes tossed around, Asuna and I were rolling on the dirt next to the mountain path. We were in each other's arms and making out as if there was no tomorrow.

Our legs were tangled. I was stroking her back while she was stroking my nape. I was stroking her ass while she was leaning her head downward to enjoy my hairy chest.

'Come on, Kirito, fuck your slutty wife,' she would scream from time to time, during the intervals between our making out sessions.

'Okay, no need to ask again,' I said at some point.

I lifted her delicate body, eliciting a happy squeal of surprise from her. I positioned her on a rock.

'I hope this hard surface doesn't hurt your butt,' I asked, playfully but also somewhat concerned.

'Hah,' she scoffed. 'You think I can't take a hard surface under my tailbone? Don't underestimate the great Asuna, boy.'

So sexy!

I lowered my head and started sucking her neck. She let out moans of pleasure as she wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I stuck my lips to hers and shoved my dick in her pussy. We started thrusting. At first, I was using my hands merely to provide her with support, but, when I realized she could perfectly keep her balance on the rock by herself, I started lowering my hands sometimes to grope her legs.

From time to time, I would break our kisses to lower my head and enjoy her boobs or simply release her mouth in order to hear her yell sexy expletives.

We were so passionate that we didn't stop, even when we finally cummed! The moment I emptied three days worth of load in Asuna's pussy, she lost her balance and we fell on the dirt, but we kept fucking, rolling on the soil, Asuna's legs still tightly wrapped around me, even though we had just cummed and our genitalia was kinda sore!

* * *

_'Don't you think this alone time Asuna and Kirito are spending is dragging on for too long?' Asuna's mother asked her husband._

_'I think you're right,' the man answered, annoyed. 'This party is for their sake after all. Who do they think they are, forsaking their guests like that?'_

_And glaring at his wife, he continued: 'You should have raised your daughter better.'_

_'Oh, now she's MY daughter?' the woman snapped. 'Whenever she excelled in school, she was YOUR daughter, and now that she humiliated us with her inappropriate behaviour, she became MINE?'_

* * *

Asuna and I kept rolling and fucking. At some point, I pulled out of her, to her surprise.

'Now I want your ass,' I ordered.

'Your offer is interesting, honey,' she chuckled. 'But we need a condom for that. And we don't have one right now.'

'Wait a sec,' I whispered.

I crawled over to my tossed groom costume, fumbled and took out a wrapper.

Asuna's eyes widened. 'You were carrying one with you?' she cried. 'But... it's not like we had planned this.'

'Well, I had considered the possibility of it happening,' I admitted with a guilty smile.

'You had considered the possibility of fucking your wife on the dirt, less than two hours after a romantic ceremony, instead of waiting for the wedding night? How dare you treat your lovely wife as a whore? I'm gonna kick your butt. I'm gonna kick your butt so hard that...'

As she was threateningly crawling towards me, I interrupted her angry blabbering by taking her by surprise; with a swift movement, I swerved my body, ending up right behind her, grabbed her buttcheeks and spread them out. Asuna froze and gasped.

'Yes, I treat you as a whore,' I admitted, putting on my condom. 'And now, I'll fuck you like the whore you are!'

I shoved my dick in her ass, eliciting a scream from her.

'YES, YES, KIRITO, I'M A WHORE,' she yelled as I was thrusting. 'I'M YOUR WHORE!'

* * *

_'WHORE!' Asuna's father yelled at his wife._

_'ASSHOLE!' Asuna's mother replied._

_Leafa and Sinon, at a table nearby, were casually watching them while eating their food._

_'Hey, weren't those two supposed to be conservative and religious?' Leafa asked at some point. 'Why are they talking like that?'_

_'And what's got into them anyway?' Sinon curiously asked._

* * *

With our wedding clothes back on, albeit really dirty, Asuna and I were walking back to where the party was taking place.

'So much for our anticipated active wedding night,' I chuckled. 'I think that, by the time we get back home, we'll fall asleep right away.'

'Well,' Asuna sighed, annoyed. 'We might have saved some stamina for the wedding night if SOMEONE had not insisted that we went for Round 4!'

'Said the one who initiated Round 5,' I eyed her provocatively.

'How was that my fault?' Asuna protested, placing her palm on her chest. 'You practically provoked me to initiate Round 5 when you seduced me with that movement.'

'What movement?' I played ignorant in order to tease her further. 'I just crouched to pick up my clothes.'

'Yes, but you did it with your back turned to me and I could see your buttcheeks spreading out,' Asuna fumed. 'How was I supposed to resist that ass?'

I chuckled. I just couldn't help grabbing her and kissing her. And that's what I did! Asuna angrily moaned in my mouth, only for her moan to become one of pleasure the next moment.

I broke the kiss, still holding her by the waist, though.

'You're such an asshole sometimes,' she whispered.

'I know,' I winked.

'But you're my own asshole. And I love you,' Asuna wrapped her hands around my neck.

'I love you too,' I pecked her on the lips and then let her go so that we could resume walking.

* * *

When Asuna and I were back at the party, her parents almost fainted of shock, seeing their daughter shoeless, with her hair loose and messy and her wedding dress dirty and ruffled.

I guess that, at that moment, everyone at the party got a pretty good idea of what had taken Asuna and me so long!

But we didn't care. As if we were totally alone, we sat at a table and started feeding wedding cake to each other.

The screams of Asuna's parents fighting barely reached our ears, as if they were coming from far away.

* * *

_Suguha's POV..._

'HEY, BOZOS!' I interrupted the quarrel between Asuna's parents.

The two middle aged persons froze and looked at me, their eyes bulging.

'Kirito and Asuna are beginning a new life today,' I continued. 'So let them live it the way they want, or else I'm gonna clobber you right here right now.'

Asuna's parents gulped. 'Y-yes, ma'am.'

I turned to the two newlyweds, who were feeding each other cake, lost in their own little world.

Aww, my little Kirito has grown up.

Wait, is this a tear rolling down my cheek? No, of course it's not. Tough girls don't cry. I swear I'm not crying! Stop laughing, unless you want to taste my fists.


	58. Wedding Saga: The honeymoon

As I had predicted, Asuna and I were dead of fatigue and fell asleep almost as soon as we were back at our new house, which Asuna's parents had bought us. And that's how we spent our wedding night!

Oh, well, we needed rest anyway, so that we were fresh in our honeymoon holidays. We slept like logs until late in the morning. Then we spent the rest of the day preparing for the travel.

The next day, we embarked on a ship and, by late in the afternoon, we had arrived in the exotic resort where we would spend our honeymoon month. And, most importantly, we had gone without sex for 2 days, which meant that our genitalia was fully recharged! Yaay, ready for new adventures!

For one month, it would be just the two of us. Sure, both Asuna and I had got laid with other people until then. And, definitely, both Asuna and I would get laid with other people in the future. But, during that month, our attention would be exclusively on each other. For one month, no one else would exist in the world than us! Two lovebirds alone on Earth!

* * *

It was almost evening when Asuna and I entered our honeymoon suite. I was wearing only my black swim trunks and Asuna was wearing only her red bikini (we had dropped by the beach nearby, for a brief afternoon swim, before finally going to the hotel to unpack).

'At last!' Asuna closed her eyes and fell into the heart shaped bed, on her back, with her arms open and a delicate, smiling sigh.

I crouched in front of the suitcases and started unpacking, thus saving my wife the trouble of doing it herself (how sweet of me!)

'Kirito!' I heard Asuna's seductive voice when I was almost done.

I turned my head and saw Asuna, who had now changed her position into lying sideways. She seductively swung her leg, using it to motion me to come closer.

I chuckled. 'Sorry, but I don't have sex with married women,' I said. 'It's a matter of principle!'

Asuna sat up. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth wide in shock. 'You can't be serious!' she cried.

'Dead serious!' I took a solemn expression to further tease her.

Slowly and provocatively, I took off my swim trunks, in front of Asuna's shocked eyes. 'You shall get no more of it ever again,' I declared, pointing downwards.

Then, as if everything was totally ok, I sat on a chair, in front of my wife, crossed my legs, and started causally reading a magazine.

'I knew you're an asshole, but you're an ever greater asshole than I thought after all!' Asuna snapped, jumping to her feet.

She turned around, fuming. I enjoyed her gorgeous, bikini clad, rear side, as she walked outside, to the suite's balcony. I chuckled.

A few seconds later, I went out on the balcony too. With her back still turned to me, Asuna was gazing at the view. I could see the sea glistening under the moonlight. How beautiful! It seemed Asuna wasn't aware yet that I was out with her. She casually squeezed some seawater (still left from the swim before) out of her hair.

I sneaked behind her, hugged her waist and kissed her neck. 'Come inside?' I whispered.

She turned her head to me. 'You think you can be an asshole to me and then be forgiven and get poon just like that?' she snapped. 'Well, I've got news for you, sir. You're not getting any!'

I chuckled. 'Come here,' I whispered. To her surprise, I grabbed her and lifted her whole body, bridal style. She let out a cry of surprise. 'Let's go to the bed,' I said.

Asuna smiled, making herself comfortable in my arms. 'You're such an asshole,' she said sweetly. 'You're lucky you have such a huge dick, otherwise I'd have asked for a divorce.'

'Lucky me!' I commented and pecked her on the lips. She giggled.

I started walking, carrying her to the bed bridal style, her frantically swinging her legs in anticipation.

* * *

The next day, Asuna and I were once more at the beach, enjoying activities such as swimming, sunbathing and playing tennis.

'I'm bored,' Asuna stretched at some point. 'Let's go back to the hotel to put on some clothes and go for a walk in the city.'

I smiled deviously. 'I've got a better idea,' I proposed. 'Let's go back to the hotel just to leave our stuff and then go for a walk with only our swimwear on.'

Asuna's eyes widened.

'Why not?' I carried on. 'How about, for the whole month during which we're gonna be here, going everywhere with only our swimwear on? No clothes, no accessories, no nothing!'

'I knew Leafa was bad influence on you,' Asuna sighed.

Nevertheless, I convinced her. Over the whole month, we never wore any clothes!

* * *

Asuna and I burst into a pub. The barman's eyes bulged, seeing us only with our swimwear on. Almost all the male customers spat out their drinks in shock. Heh! Asuna's bikini clad beauty is from another world!

Asuna leant on the counter, unconsciously momentarily lifting one foot in a cute fashion. 'Umm, excuse us, may we use your restroom?' she politely asked.

The flabbergasted barman nodded. Who could say no to a babe like Asuna?

We ran into the restroom, holding hands and giggling.

For about 20 minutes, our screams coming from the restroom cubicle we were occupying resonated throughout the pub!

I bet no one in the pub did anything else than listening to us, frozen, during that time, for, when we finally exited, I saw all customers at the tables motionless with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. The only sound heard was that of some drinks being accidentally poured on the floor, since most customers were so shocked that they couldn't even hold their glasses properly anymore!

'Thanks guys,' I raised an arm to greet them.

'Bye,' Asuna greeted them too and we ran out of the place, giggling.

* * *

Asuna and I were strolling in a supermarket's corridors, casually pushing a shopping cart. From time to time, we would select some product from the shelves and toss it in our cart. Sometimes, Asuna would get in the cart too, me pushing it by myself in order to offer my lovely wife a fun ride.

All customers we met on the way would stop and look at us with surprised expressions, seeing us only with our swimwear on. Not even family men, who had come to the shop with their wives and children, could help staring at Asuna like drooling retards, eliciting glares and/or slaps from their wives and laughter from their little kids.

At some point, I approached a female clerk and flirted with her right in front of Asuna, on purpose! (I love getting on my lovely redhead's nerves!)

'Hey, babe. Have you ever seen a better body than mine?' I asked the freaked out, female worker.

'KIRITO!' Asuna fumed, her head momentarily becoming huge and her teeth visible and sharp in a Japanese gag manner.

She slapped me, we grappled for a while in front of the speechless female worker, until we ended up making out and ran into the shop's restroom nearby!

For several minutes, the workers and customers outside of the restroom could hear our moans and screams. When we finally exited, Asuna was still adjusting her bikini top back on her body! Right after that, we giggled and resumed our shopping, as if nothing had happened!

Eventually, we arrived at the supermarket's cash desks, our cart full of stuff which neither Asuna nor I even remembered what was anymore.

Nevertheless, the female cashier tried to be serious, professional and do her job correctly. '98 dollars, please,' she finally said.

I could see it in her eyes that she was curious to see how we would pay, since we seemed to have nothing other than our swimwear.

'Just a sec,' Asuna said casually and, to the huge shock of everybody around, she started fumbling in her bikini bottom! I saw an old man that looked like Roshi from Dragon Ball getting a nosebleed and a 12-13 year old boy adjusting his crotch!

Finally, Asuna produced an 100 dollar bill out of her bikini bottom and gave it to the female cashier, who had an expression of disgust on her face. 'Here. Keep the change,' my wife said politely.

The female cashier stayed motionless and hesitant for a while.

'HERE. COME OVER HERE!' I heard a male voice.

It was a male cashier, at another desk. 'I'll serve you, lady and gentleman,' he said with anticipation. 'Come and give the money to me!'

'OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!' another male voice was heard. It was a middle aged, well dressed man. Uh oh, it was the shop manager.

'You can take what you bought for free,' he continued, 'but please leave and never come back to this shop again!'

Asuna and I both blushed with a smile. The manager tapped his foot. 'Yes, sir,' we said in a low voice and exited the shop, along with our cart, giggling.

Best holidays ever!

* * *

_And that was the story of Kirito's and Asuna's wedding. Next time, back to the story's present._


	59. Correct order

I knocked on Yuuki's door. She opened.

'Umm, hi,' I greeted her awkwardly.

She returned the greeting, as awkwardly as me.

How were we supposed to act around each other after what had happened? I mean, we had barely started getting to know each other, and suddenly, because of Seven's chemicals, we engaged into a wild orgy, where we were not really ourselves, we didn't really have the mental clarity to know what we wanted at that time. In a sense, we both were raped! Not that I didn't enjoy it (from what I remember), but still, that wasn't the way I wanted to see every body part of hers before she gave me her consent.

I gave her a bouquet of flowers, hoping that would break the ice.

'Thanks,' she whispered, took the flowers and walked over to a desk to put them in a vase.

I stayed there. To come in or not to come in?

'Come in,' she turned her head and said.

I entered. I closed the door. Come on, Kirito, say something...

'Umm, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?' I stroked my nape. Although all girls that participated in that orgy had taken the morning after pill (except Asuna, who didn't need it), I was still somewhat worried, so I couldn't help asking them all whether they had taken a test.

'Yes, I have,' she nodded comfortingly. 'Don't worry. No baby.'

I sighed in relief.

Yuuki sat on her bed and patted on the spot next to her on the mattress, thus beckoning to me to join her. She was wearing her school uniform.

I sat. We awkwardly gazed at nowhere for a while.

I turned to her. Come on, Kirito, say some... oh, wait, she started talking!

'Don't feel bad. What happened was not your fault,' she said.

'That doesn't change the fact that I did... err, that thing that I did to you,' I replied. 'I mean, I would be totally happy even if we were just friends, I mean friends like friends, not friends the way I'm friends with Leafa and some other girls, but, if we ever took it to that level, that definitely wasn't the way I wanted it to happen, but it happened and I wish I could take it back, but I can't...'

She interrupted my babbling by placing her finger on my mouth. Ohh, that delicate finger... NO, BAD KIRITO, how dare you think sexually, at such a moment, after what you've done?

'Kirito!' she said, her eyes widened, with a worried expression. 'Calm down. What is done is done. Let's just erase it from our memories and continue getting to know each other, picking up where we left off.'

'Sounds a good idea,' I nodded, comforted.

Yuuki started caressing my hair. Maybe she was doing it unconsciously. 'We will go on some dates, totally innocently, laugh, talk about stuff, and we'll see how it goes.'

'Yes. Great idea!' I nodded, smiling.

At that point, I realized I, too, had started doing something unconsciously. I was caressing Yuuki's exposed leg (curse those short skirts!)

But, seeing that Yuuki didn't stop caressing my hair, I didn't stop caressing her leg either.

We exchanged looks. We gulped.

'Or we can go on innocent dates...' she said, '... after we have fucked like wild animals two or three times!'

'Or ten!' I suggested.

'Sounds good,' she said rapidly and, the next thing I knew, we were making out like crazy!

We fell into the bed. I was now groping, not caressing, her legs while she was kissing me on the lips, with her hands around my neck.

I descended and started removing her shoes and socks while kissing and groping her legs and feet.

'Hurry,' she swung her lower limbs, almost accidentally kicking me. 'I want to take off my underpants!'

I ascended and started kissing her neck while she was removing her underpants.

I removed her upper clothes, almost ripping them off her, thus earning a view of her cleavage.

'Leave the rest of my clothes to me,' she panted, pushing me away. 'Hurry and take off yours and then I'll give you a titjob!'

That was enough of a motive! I undressed at lightning speed. And so did she.

'Do you have a condom?' she asked, lying down on her back.

'Umm, I don't remember. I'll see...' I said, troubled.

'Whatever. I think I have some in my drawer,' she panted. 'We'll see later. Now come and shove it between my boobs.'

I was more than happy to obey! I got on the bed, on my knees, and drove my cock between those two masterpieces! The sensation of her soft, jiggly skin around my reproductive organ was awesome.

We started fucking that way.

We would exchange looks. She would raise her arms to grope my chest. I would lower mine to grope her boobs engulfing my penis.

'Come on,' she would whisper from time to time.

My hands descended more and more, reaching her belly, her legs and, finally, her lovely...

I pulled my dick away, making her momentarily surprised. 'Now I want a footjob,' I explained.

'With pleasure,' she smiled, sat up and assumed a cross legged sitting position.

I felt her soles engulfing my dick as her boobs had done earlier. With her palms on the mattress for balance, she was now squeezing my organ with grace, her seductive glances further turning me on. Meanwhile, she was using her toes to press the tip of my penis.

'For someone who had been a virgin until a few days ago, you're really skilled,' I panted.

'Well,' she chuckled, keeping squeezing my penis, 'although my memories of the classroom incident are a little fuzzy, that orgy taught me a lot.' She winked for emphasis.

'I'm sorry,' I replied.

'Kirito, I've already told you it's okay,' she laughed.

'No, I wasn't referring to the classroom incident,' I explained. 'I'm sorry for not having satisfied you yet. Pussy time!'

With those words, I charged at her and forced her back to the bed.

With a sexy, happy squeal, the babe extended her arm towards the drawer, took out a condom and opened the wrapper.

'Give it to me,' I whispered. I took the rubber and put it on in no time.

I slowly inserted my penis in her pussy. With a moan, she wrapped her legs around me.

* * *

Yuuki and I were lying on our backs, looking at the ceiling and panting.

'So much for ten times, huh?' I chuckled.

'Well, three times are enough for now,' she giggled and turned sideways, making herself comfortable in my arms. 'We're not robots!'

We stayed silent for a while.

'So, will we go on that date after all?' Yuuki asked.

I jumped to my feet and clapped once. 'Off we go!'

* * *

And so, Yuuki and I went on a totally innocent date and drank lemonade, sharing a glass with two straws. How romantic and old fashioned.

First a pregnancy scare, then intimate moments, then an innocent date. Why can't I do things in the correct order?

* * *

**BONUS: LOST CHAPTERS**

_Since this chapter was short, I'll give you a bonus. Below is a list of all ideas for chapters I considered doing but finally didn't go through with, for various reasons._

_-EVIL SEVEN: Before introducing Seven, in Chapter 15, I originally intended to use her as a villain. A seemingly innocent girl with psychological problems (like Esther from the 'Orphan' movie) who gets envious of Kirito's and Asuna's love and seduces Kirito, recording the act and showing it to Asuna. Asuna freaks out that Kirito had sex with a 12 year old and havoc is caused to their relationship. In the end, I deduced I could utilize that hot loli better by using her as an anti hero and making her a permanent member of the group._

_-WHAT HAPPENED WITH QUINELLA'S SOUL: Kirito has a near death experience and meets, in the afterlife, Sachi and Quinella, who's still bitter and, therefore, unable to let the past go and make a fresh start in the otherworld. Kirito helps her, with a little help from Sachi (yes, Sachi/Quinella yuri, you guessed right!). But I decided to leave Quinella's fate to the readers' imagination._

_-PREGNANCY FREE LEAFA: When Eugeo caused, with his shenanigans, all Kirito's girls to get pregnant, I originally intended for Leafa to be the only one lucky enough to escape pregnancy. But then I thought it would be funnier if all girls got pregnant._

_-EXPLICIT ABORTIONS: I planned to describe the girls' abortions in more detail. I would show them visiting the abortionist and getting drugged for the operation. I would even throw in a joke somewhere about how come Asuna hasn't developped an addiction, being drugged so often (she had already been drugged by Kirito in Chapter 5 and by her kidnappers in Chapters 9 and 10). Yeah, I know I'm sick!_

_-ASUNA'S DREAM: Remember Kirito's sexual dream in Chapter 26? That chapter was originally planned to have a second part, where we would see what Asuna was dreaming at the same time Kirito had the Anna/Marnie related dream. However, I couldn't come up with anything good enough to produce an additional chapter, so I just had Asuna briefly describe her own dream at the end of that chapter._

_-REVENGE ON EUGEO: A chapter where Kirito and his girls find a way to successfully get back at Eugeo. But, at the end of the day, this is a sex focused fic, so I decided not to waste a chapter writing about vengeance._

_-LEAFA SCREWS SOME LOSER: I intended to write it between Chapters 28-29, when Suguha was on a visit at Kirito's academy. Kirito, Suguha and the other girls spend an afternoon in the city. Some male loser (who would be either Klein or an OC) pesters them, until, when in a playground, Leafa drags him into a castle and has sex with him just so that he leaves them alone! Kirito and the other girls are standing outside of the castle, flabbergasted. In the end, they exit the castle, Leafa adjusting her clothes and the man with hickeys on his neck and a delighted expression, and Leafa's like 'Ok, you got what you wanted. Now scram and let me hang out with my friends.' She turns to her friends, who are still gobsmacked by how casually she did that, and shrugs: 'What? Sex ain't a big deal.' Lame!_

_-MORNING AFTER PILL CHASE: Remember when, at the end of Chapter 30, after the intimate moments with her son in the countryside, Kirito's mom declares she'll take the morning after pill? Well, I intended to produce plenty of problems arising and preventing her from doing it, leading the trio (Kirito, Suguha and their mom) to a comical race against time to find a morning after pill before 72 hours pass. Something like Debbie in that episode from the 'Shameless' series. Perhaps, in the end, I would have had Kirito phone Asuna, who would come with a helicopter to help them (since her parents are billionaires) and, of course, Kirito would afterward have to explain to her that he had had sex with his mother!_

_-ASUNA'S AND LOUISE'S MOTHERS: The reason I didn't include the mothers of the hero's two main love interests in sex scenes is that I find them both unattractive. I considered creating female OCs to use as Asuna's/Louise's mothers, but, in the end, I decided to let them keep their canon, ugly moms._

_-HOW DID KIRITO LEAVE HALKEGINIA?: Have you ever noticed I never explained it? Well, Osmond would show him an abandoned airplane and tell him that he discovered a portal between dimensions that opens in the sky once every (insert a large number) years and, coincidentally, it was about to open and Kirito had to fly the plane and pass through it. I skipped all that, out of mere boredom!_

_-LOUISE/HENRIETTA YURI: Remember the scene in the 'Zero No Tsukaima' series where they're having a nude bath together in the hot springs and they start fighting over Saito? Well, I intended to reproduce that scene, having them fight over Kirito, the catfight ending up in a lesbian sex session. But, as my fic played out, I couldn't fit such a scene anywhere._

_-SUGUHA BREAKS MOM'S VASE: She runs to a shop nearby to replace it, while Kirito is stalling mom, so that she doesn't find out anything. The shop's clerk is either Klein or some male loser OC. Suguha doesn't have enough money to pay for the vase and the clerk asks for sex in exchange. Suguha sighs and is like 'let's get it over with'. The clerk fucks her and gives her the vase. However, because of various accidents, Suguha keeps breaking the vase before putting it back and, until the end of the day, she has to go back to the shop several more times (always giving the clerk sex in exchange!) For some reason, I felt that chapter didn't fit with this story._

_-AIDS PANIC: After the classroom orgy, Yuuki realizes she has AIDS (as in the series) and, therefore, now everyone that took part in the orgy has AIDS too! Seven tells them there is no such thing as AIDS, but nobody believes her. In the end, to calm them down, she gives everyone some placebo drug, claiming it's a cure she has discovered for that disease. _

_-YOUTUBE CONVENTION: Leafa (who's a youtuber, in case you've forgotten) is invited to a youtubers convention and decides to take Kirito with her. In the __convention, the duo meets famous youtubers from real life. Kirito meets Alyse Parker and hooks up with her. Meanwhile, Leafa meets Megan/Ciera Stitz twins, who __offer to teach her gymnastics. The three of them engage in a gymnastics lesson, which ends up in a yuri threesome. Unfortunately, I then remembered that Fanfiction __Net has a rule against using real life celebrities in stories. I'm still planning to do a youtube convention episode, though, but it won't be with real life youtubers._


	60. Room with no way out unless you have sex

_The title as well as the main plot of this chapter are stolen from a dojinshi you can easily find for free online and I highly recommend you devote a few minutes of your lives to reading._

* * *

Do you know what the great thing about being a second year student is? That a brand new batch of students arrive to replace you and your classmates as first year students, which means you have a brand new batch of hotties at your disposal to expand your harem with! Tee hee hee!

I would often visit the first year department of the dorm to explore it and meet new people. And, by 'new people', I mean new girls!

One of those girls I met was Philia. So hot! Ruffled, middle length, red hair and eyes whose color was something between green and blue.

Unfortunately, her appearance was the only good thing I had discovered about her so far. She was really rude. Not rude like Asuna (a bitch in the wrong mood, but an angel at other times). Not rude like Sinon (not so bad if you get to know her better). Not rude like Seven (an arrogant but cool person). Not rude like Louise (a spoiled attention whore). Philia was rude like 'Leave me alone, I want to have nothing to do with anyone!' She didn't seem to have any friends. Whenever I tried to approach her, to introduce myself, to get to know her, she would just tell me to scram.

At some point, I asked her: 'Why are you like that?'

She took her eyes off the book she was studying at that moment (sitting on a bench) and answered: 'Listen, I have come to this school to get an education, not to make friends. I have never had friends. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone.'

'Philia...' I sighed.

Her eyes widened. 'How do you know my name?' she wondered. 'I have never told you.'

'I heard a teacher calling you the other day,' I answered. 'That's not the point. What tortures you so bad in your...'

'No sobbing backstory, dude,' she snapped. 'No abusive parents, no poverty and disease, no drama. This is just the way I am. Since birth! Now get the fuck outta here.'

I sighed and left. I feel sorry for her. One day, she will wake up, old, in her 90s, like Quinella, and deeply regret having wasted her life like that. But it will be too late!

Anyway, since it seemed there was nothing I could do to help her, I decided to just forget about her. And so, for a few days, I never thought about her again.

* * *

Have you ever heard about the room with no way out unless you have sex? Rumor has it that it is located in a different dimension and is controlled by some unseen, supernatural force. Many people claim they have been transported there with no prior warning.

Myself, I never believed those stories. They seem as valid as those stories of American people who claim they have been abducted by aliens. (Lol, crazy Americans!) All in all, I never believed that the legendary 'room with no way out unless you have sex' existed. Until the day I was trapped in there along with Philia!

* * *

'HOW HAVE WE ENDED UP HERE?' I cried. 'What is this place?'

I looked around. This didn't make any sense. One moment, I was casually walking to school as everyday, the next moment, I was here! Four walls with no door or any other kind of exit. The floor itself was a bed with two pillows!

'Don't... don't tell me we're in... THE ROOM WITH NO WAY OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE SEX!' I cried and clutched my hair in desperation.

'Whatever, I don't care,' Philia shrugged. She took off her shoes and socks and sat down, hugging her knees with one arm and playing with her cellphone with the other.

For the following minutes, I was trying to process in my mind what was happening while Philia was just playing a video game. Had that chick realized what was happening? We would never get out of here unless we had sex! And, moreover, that was one of the very few times I had forgotten my condoms! Darn, why do I always get tangled into such situations?

I sighed. I guessed I had no choice. Whatever force controls that dimension must be a really perverted force!

I sat next to her. 'Let's hurry and have sex so that we won't be late for school,' I suggested.

'No need to hurry,' she said, her eyes still on the screen. 'No big deal if we skip a school day. We'll do it whenever I'm in the mood.'

Huh? Was that really Philia speaking? The one who had always proclaimed she cared only about education?

I stayed still for a while, not knowing what to do, looking at Philia, who was totally passive.

Wow, those exposed (thanks to her short skirt) legs, though! I couldn't help extending my arm and placing my palm on them.

Even though that didn't cause Philia to stop playing that video game, the fact that she didn't react aggressively gave me more courage.

I descended, groping and kissing her leg, until I reached her foot, kissing the bridge and massaging the sole a little.

I ascended and removed her skirt. Then her underpants. I caressed her pussy. I sucked it for a while. Philia was either totally cold and asexual or a really good actress!

I tried to remove the upper part of her school uniform. She moved to help me, but she kept playing with her cellphone nonetheless. In the end, albeit clumsily, I managed to remove her upper garments too, leaving her only with her bra on. Philia was now sitting cross legged and playing.

I started undressing while keeping groping and kissing her marvelous body. I kissed her shoulders. Her neck. Her delicate arms. I descended and sucked her belly. By now, I was nude.

I sat cross legged opposite her and sighed.

'You know, Philia,' I smiled. 'Even though you're still a weirdo, I like it that you're not as rude as before. I don't know whether there is some magic in this room that changed you, but...'

'Not exactly,' Philia at last took her eyes off the cellphone. 'It's just that, now that I'm disconnected from the real world, from my real life obligations, ambitions, anxiety, I felt I can be at least a little cool. And, you know what? I like it!'

She smiled. The first time I saw her smile!

Philia lay face down, her head on the pillow, hands under head, eyes closed, a lovely smile on her beautiful face. 'I think I can stay here for a while,' she commented and cutely lifted one calf.

I chuckled. I grabbed her lifted calf and kissed her heel. I lowered my upper body and started groping and kissing the rear side of her legs, her buttcheeks, her back. This time, the girl was reacting with happy moans.

I tried to undo her bra. Philia sat up to help me and, finally, the last garment on her was off.

'Huh? What is this?' Philia noticed something under the pillow.

She picked it up and showed it to me. A condom wrapper.

'It seems that whatever force locked us here wants us to just have fun, not to reproduce,' she giggled.

'Neat,' I cried. I took the condom and, thanks to my experience, put it on in no time.

Philia turned over so that she was now lying on her back. She opened her arms and legs. 'Come here, my boy,' she invited me.

I descended and started hungrily sucking and groping her, at last naked, boobs.

Philia wrapped her arms and legs around me. I ascended, wrapped my hands around her neck and started making out with her as my penis was slowly entering her womanhood.

'FUCK ME!' she screamed when I finally broke the kiss, still thrusting my organ in and out of her. 'Turn me into the woman I should have always been!'

* * *

Philia and I were lying on the bed, her purring in my arms. We were looking at the light in front of us. Right after our simultaneous orgasm, a portal had opened. It was too light to see what there was at the other side, but I guess it was the exit to the real world.

Nevertheless, neither of us was in haste to leave yet. We were still worn out from the action and we felt like just cuddling for a while.

'We can still make it in time for school,' I said, lazily caressing her hair. 'If we leave now. This way, nothing will interfrere with your education.'

'Who cares?' she giggled and rolled us so that she got on me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and looked at me meaningfully. 'Let's stay here some more and resume our... err... sexual experiments.'

She stuck her lips to mine and I happily reciprocated. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We started making out anew, rolling around with our lower limbs tangled together.


	61. The kawaii of notre dame (Part 1)

_Note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the 'Your Lie in April' series._

* * *

I was lying on my girlfriend's bed, sideways, with my feet touching the floor. I was lazily watching her packing her things.

At some point, she turned and glared at me. 'You know, you could help me instead of just sitting there and staring.' Then, turning back to her suitcase, she wondered: 'Why do I date such a pig?'

'Do you really have to leave?' I asked with playful sadness. 'Is it worth leaving just for the weekend? Why don't you wait for the Christmas break or something to see your parents?'

'Because,' she sighed, 'as I have told you and as you would already know if you paid attention whenever I talk to you, my parents hold religion in high regard. It's been a long time since we attended a liturgy together as a family and, the other day, they told me on skype that we should do that more often.'

Suddenly, she turned to me again. Her eyes gleamed. 'Hey, I've got a great idea,' she snapped her lovely fingers.

Uh oh. Run, Kirito. Save yourself while you can!

'You'll come with me,' she carried on. 'We live in the same city anyway, so it will be a good chance to see your own family again plus you'll be able to attend the liturgy with me and my parents.'

'You-you want me to come to the church with you?' I wondered rhetorically. Should've run while I could!

'It'll be a good chance to bond with your future in laws,' she said.

I sat up. 'Umm, I don't know whether the ambience of such a place suits me,' I tried to avoid it.

Asuna stood up, walked over to me, slowly, her steps somehow resonating through the dorm room (!) and glared at me. 'You didn't understand me, honey,' she said in a low voice. 'I didn't ask you whether you want to come. I just announced to you that you will. Understood?'

'Y-yes, ma'am,' I gulped.

* * *

The cathedral was enormous. I never understood why Christians need so much space to conduct their religious ceremonies. Nevertheless, I gotta admit it was an impressive building, despite its dull, depressing colors and its multiple, pointed roofs.

The building seemed even larger in its interior. A red carpet was crossing the center of the hall, leading to the raised platform where the priest and his assistants were conducting the ceremony. At each side of the carpet, there were rows of seats. Above us, there were chandeliers and balconies.

The priests' duties were accompanied by a chorus of chanters and instrument players. Among that group, my eyes fell on a female violinist that looked the same age as me and Asuna. She had long, blonde, messy hair and large, blue eyes. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, white dress.

Of course, the reason my eyes were focused on her was not her music (I don't know shit about classical music anyway). Yeah, I know I'm unforgivable. Even in a church, I can't help having naughty thoughts! But, on the other hand, was it my fault that that chick was so hot? Uh oh, here comes the boner. Yes, it's official. I got a boner in a church!

I hoped Asuna's parents wouldn't notice me while I was adjusting my crotch. Unfortunately, Asuna did notice me! She shot me a deadly glare.

'What are you doing?' she whispered.

She was wearing a classy, black dress, long, black gloves, black stockings and high heels and a black hat with a veil.

'Sorry,' I blushed. 'But it would snap in half if I didn't give it room to grow to full size.' Despite my fear and awkwardness, I dared to add a joke: 'And I'm pretty sure that this would interfrere with your plans for us having a lot of beautiful children in the future.' (Actually, those last words were a quote from what Asuna had told me once.)

The redhead rolled her eyes. 'What the hell gave you a boner in here anyway, you filthy, sickening pervert?' she asked.

I blushed and stroked my nape. 'Umm... basically...'

'On second thought, I don't want to know!' she snapped. 'Just try to behave yourself.'

'Asuna, don't talk during the liturgy!' her mother whispered angrily.

'Your mother is right, young lady,' her father frowned. 'I thought we had raised you better.'

My girlfriend's eyes widened. 'Bu-but... he...'

She pointed at me, about to explain to her parents that it was my fault. However, before she could do so, I mimicked her parents' offended expression and said: 'Your parents are right, dear. Don't disappoint them!'

'Thank you, Kirito,' her mother smiled. 'I'm glad to see you're such a well mannered lad!'

'You should follow his example, Asuna,' her father said.

Asuna lowered her head, fuming. Lol, I knew she would kill me later, but it was worth it. That expression on her (beautiful) face was priceless!

In all seriousness, from that point on, I tried to banish my naughty thoughts and focus on the liturgy, even though it was hard. As hard as my dick at that time (yes, I did make that pun; so much for 'in all seriousness').

That blonde chick's playing didn't sound bad. Of course, I'm not an expert and, therefore, I'm in no position to judge her, but my impression was that, sometimes, she didn't bother synchronizing with the other players in the chorus but rather played on her own beat.

Also, was it just me (and my cockiness), or was she shooting provocative glances at me from time to time?

'And now,' the priest said at the end of the liturgy, 'allow me to introduce you to our choruses newest and youngest member. Kaori, a really talented violinist. Please, make her feel comfortable.'

The blondie bowed as we were applauding. Some people felt the need to further show their approval by forming a row in front of her and congratulate her by shaking hands with her. I decided to join them, just to get to hold that lovely hand!

'You're an excellent player,' I smiled to her when my turn to shake hands with Kaori finally came.

'Thanks. I'm trying,' she smiled modestly.

Huh? Did she put something in my hand?

It was a piece of paper with a message on it. When I read it later, it said: 'Meet me at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, outside of the church.'

No, it was not just me after all!


	62. The kawaii of notre dame (Part 2)

As I was going to the cathedral in the afternoon, to meet Kaori on our planned date, something didn't feel quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Hello,' the blondie smiled at me, waiting for me right outside of the cathedral, arms behind back and eyes closed. She was wearing a very short, grey skirt, a grey suit, a blue shirt and long, black socks. She had a rose on her hair. She was holding her violin.

'Umm, I don't think I've introduced myself yet,' I gave her my hand. 'I'm Kirito.'

'I'm Kaori,' she reciprocated the handshake.

'I know,' I chuckled. 'The priest spoke your name. Remember?'

The girl giggled. I still had a feeling that something was off.

'Soo,' I awkwardly rubbed my foot against the grass. 'Where do you want us to go?'

She extended her arm, showing me her palm as a wait gesture. 'Wait a sec,' she said in a sweetly low voice. 'I'll show you something cool.'

She took off the brooch keeping the rose fastened on her hair. As a result, the rose was carried away by the breeze. The girl didn't seem to mind that. She turned to the entrance to the church and used her brooch to break in. My jaw almost hit the grass. I couldn't believe that she had opened that huge door with a brooches pin!

She turned to me. 'Come on, follow me,' she giggled.

After standing frozen with surprise for a while, I managed to talk: 'We'll... we'll get into trouble...'

'Don't be a fool!' she cried and dragged me by the arm. 'We will have all that vast space all to ourselves.'

We entered. I looked around. Wow. The churches interior was even more impressive when it was empty. Kaori put her violin down.

At that moment, I realized why, all along, I had had a feeling that something didn't make sense. 'Kaori!' I snapped. 'When you gave me that piece of paper, this morning, obviously, you didn't sit down and write it at that time. You had already written it and carrying it around in your pocket.'

'Yes,' she nodded with a smile.

'But you didn't know you would meet me in the church today,' I continued my thought. 'Then how...'

'I always carry some pieces of paper with this message on,' she winked. 'You know. Just in case!'

I was flabbergasted. 'You mean... you mean you have broken into the cathedral with other boys too?'

She playfully raised an eyebrow. 'You really want me to answer this question?'

'I'm not sure what I want at this point!' I admitted with a sigh.

'Let's play a game,' Kaori changed the subject cheerfully. 'You will start chasing me and, while we're running around through the cathedral, we'll be removing and tossing around our clothes!'

Oh, boy. A violin prodigy version of Leafa!

I crossed my arms. 'Make me chase you,' I provoked her with a stern expression.

'With pleasure,' she laughed and slapped me on the ass!

That made me mad! 'You're so dead,' I yelled.

'Catch me,' she squealed.

I chased her along the red carpet. She took off her suit while running. I opted to take off my shoes and socks first. That forced me to stop running for a while, thus giving Kaori an advantage.

Kaori reached the raised platform used by the priests during liturgies and got on it. She turned and looked at me with a playfully provocative look. 'Slowpoke,' she stuck out her tongue.

Her staying still on there for a while allowed me to almost reach her. However, the female teaser managed to pull ahead again.

She was now heading to the stairs leading to one of the balconies. She had already begun climbing the stairs when I was still far behind her. I was fuming. I took off my white t shirt.

Somewhere amid the stairs, Kaori took off her skirt and tossed it to me. Not expecting this, I failed to catch it. Alas, the skirt fell on my face, rendering me temporarily blind. I fell on my butt.

'I'm gonna kill you,' I yelled, my voice resonating through the church, as I was throwing the skirt away and taking off my long, black trousers.

When I finally stood up, Kaori was nowhere to be seen. I heard her giggles resonating across the cathedral. The sound was coming from upstairs. She was on the balcony!

I ran up the stairs, fuming. While climbing the stairs, I saw Kaori's tossed shoes. At the top of the stairs, I saw Kaori's tossed underpants. I gulped. My anger had begun turning into arousal!

But the girl was nowhere to be found on the balcony.

'Kiriiiito,' she drawled in a sexy manner.

I looked around. Where was she?

Slowly and seductively, Kaori came out from behind a curtain, wearing only her shirt and socks.

She sat on the floor, knees bent and palms supporting her torso.

'I'm tired,' she panted playfully. 'Take off the rest of my clothes yourself.'

'Okay,' I gulped. But, first, I took off my underpants, the last garment left on my body.

I knelt in front of her. I placed my palm on her knee, using my other palm to support my body. She wrapped one hand around my neck (obviously being strong enough to support her body only with the other). We closed our eyes and started making out.

Little by little, my hand on her knee ascended and went underneath her shirt. I started caressing her pussy, causing her to moan in my mouth.

I broke the kiss, thus releasing her mouth and rendering her moans louder, and descended to enjoy her neck.

Finally, Kaori gently pushed me a little away. She gave me a meaningful look. 'Come on. Undress me,' she whispered.

I descended and removed her socks, kissing her feet in the process.

With her help, I removed her shirt. Wow! That shirt had concealed her breasts so far, making her look almost breastless, but now I could see that her boobs were large and beautiful.

I lowered my head and started hungrily sucking her cleavage while removing her pink bra, eliciting giggles from her. I played with her breasts some more after I removed her bra.

She opened her legs, thus inviting me to enter. 'Okay, enough of the preliminaries,' she whispered. 'Now fuck me like the sinful slut I am.'

I looked around. 'Umm, the condoms are in my trousers pockets,' I said, troubled. 'And my trousers are somewhere downstairs.'

'Let's improvise!' Kaori suggested, standing up and snapping her fingers.

She took a tablecloth off a table nearby and flimsily wrapped it around my penis! Why had God not struck us yet with a thunder or something?

I shoved my cock in her vagina. I had a harder time than usual doing that, because of the tablecloth. Kaori gasped with her eyes widened in pleasure.

We were fucking in a clumsy position. Kaori's palms were on the floor, behind her back, supporting her torso, her knees were raised and bent and her legs open. I was thrusting my dick in and out of her, with my hands on her shoulders.

'Ass time,' she cried at some point.

She gently pushed me away and changed her position into being on all fours, with her ass turned to me and wiggling provocatively.

I roared with arousal and shoved my penis in her rear door. She gasped.

I fucked her doggy anal style, until she cummed. Her eyes bulged with pleasure and her scream almost caused the church to fall apart!

She collapsed. I lay down on her, playfully caressing and kissing her back or gently slapping her ass. We stayed like that for a while.

'That was hardcore,' Kaori panted.

'Yeah, but you orgasmed before I could do so,' I nibbled her ear, eliciting a giggle from her. 'Not very kind of you!'

Kaori sat up and stretched. I tried to remove the tablecloth off my penis. Gosh, it was full of my mess! I couldn't believe I had done that to a church item! Kaori took it from my hand and casually threw it aside!

'You still owe me an orgasm, lady,' I reminded her.

Kaori placed her palms on her knees and leant towards me. 'I'll be more than happy to pay my debt,' she said, rubbing her nose against mine. '...IF YOU CATCH ME!'

She jumped to her feet and climbed down the stairs. I ran behind her.

We were now running around in the church, nude, me chasing her. The place was flooded with our giggles. I swear, anytime now, God will cause an earthquake to cause this building to collapse on us so that we're punished!

'GOTCHA!' I triumphantly cried at some point, managing to catch Kaori's foot and, thus, causing both of us to fall down. We giggled and struggled on the floor for a while, me kissing Kaori's heel while she was trying to release her foot. Eventually, I started ascending and kissing Kaori's thighs as she was flailing her legs in an attempt to release herself.

During one of those attempts, she accidentally kicked me in the nuts.

'Oh, my!' she gasped, her eyes widened in shock.

I clutched my crotch in a fetal position, unable to even scream with pain. Oh, the pain! I believe that's exactly the kind of pain felt by the residents of Hell (which is where I'll probably go after my today's sins.)

Kaori crouched over me and caressed my oblique with concern. 'Kirito, I'm so sorry,' she said tenderly. 'Are you allright?'

'I'm fine,' I answered in a croaky voice when I managed to speak. 'I just need some time.'

I sat cross legged. Kaori sat next to me and caressed my knee with an apologetic expression.

Suddenly, her expression changed. 'I think I know how you can get back at me,' she said.

What was that crazy chick up to this time?

Kaori stood up and picked up her violin bow. She gave it to me. I took it with a surprised expression.

Kaori sat on a chair, her rear side turned to me. 'Hit me, Kirito,' she begged. 'I deserve it.'

I chuckled and struck her on the ass with her own violin bow.

'HARDER!' she moaned. 'I'm a demonic whore and I deserve to be punished.'

I struck her repeatedly until her ass and back were red.

Kaori changed her sitting position so that she was now facing me. She opened her legs. 'Rub this bow against my pussy,' she ordered.

I started doing as I had been told, causing Kaori to toss her head back, close her eyes and let out moans that resonated across the church. Past a point, she started quivering. She let out another scream, which made me wonder whether she had a second orgasm.

She fell off the chair. 'So good,' she whispered, lying on her back, arms and legs open, looking at the dome with an ecstatic expression.

I chuckled and sat on the chair Kaori had stained with her pussy cum moments earlier. I stayed there for a while, gazing at her lying exhausted and, from time to time, using my foot to playfully caress various parts of her body, eliciting giggles from her.

When she recovered, she stood up and clapped once to draw my attention. 'I want to introduce you to a friend of mine,' she winked.

My eyes widened. 'Now?' I asked, baffled. 'But we're alone here.'

She motioned me to follow her and walked away, offering me a view of her rear side, moving her ass in a provocative manner.

I shrugged and decided to follow her.

We passed through a curtain and entered the altar room, where only the priests are allowed to enter. As if we hadn't violated enough rules already!

Kaori showed me a statue of Virgin Mary!

I instantly got the message! 'No, no, Kaori,' I negatively shook my head. 'This is too much.'

'Don't you find her attractive?' the blondie asked, using the statue as a pole for a little dance.

Then she turned to face Holy Mary and, to my shock, kissed the statue on the lips! So wrong and erotic at the same time.

'This statue and I have had so many scissoring sessions in the past,' she panted among the kisses, those words causing my dick to instantly double in size!

She turned to me. 'Come on. She, too, wants you to do it,' she prompted me.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I approached, gently pushed the real girl aside and started making out with the statue. I had to admit that, if Jesuses mother was anywhere near good looking as that statue, she must have been quite a babe in her day. (WHAT AM I SAYING?)

For a while, I was lost in my own world, kissing that statue on various... umm, inappropriate parts. I wasn't even aware that Kaori had left.

When she came back, she tapped me on the shoulder to draw my attention. She showed me a condom wrapper she had presumably taken either from my trousers pockets or from her skirt's pockets.

She got on the altar, after shoving all the holy items off it! She lay down on her back and opened her legs. 'Come on,' she provoked me. 'Fuck me on here!'

I slipped the condom on my hungry penis and got on top of her. (Seriously, why hadn't God thunderstruck us yet?)

She wrapped her arms and legs around me and we started fucking under the dome, as if tomorrow was the day the Revelation book's prophecies would come true.

'YES, YES,' she screamed with her eyes closed. 'TEAR ME APART!'

* * *

I returned home late and I had to go to bed, because I would leave for school the next day. Too bad I didn't have any time (or energy left!) to catch up with my mother and sister, or do more naughty things with them. Oh, well, it was worth it. I'll spend quality time with mom and Sugu the next time I return from the academy.


	63. New owners

_Note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' series._

* * *

I was casually walking in the dorm corridor, heading to Asuna's room, when I suddenly went blind, feeling two soft, cool palms covering my eyes.

I sighed. 'Leafa,' I guessed.

'Bingo!' the blondie cheerfully cried and let go of me.

She was wearing a white t shirt, blue shorts and flip flops.

'So, what are you up to, monkey face?' she asked, casually moving some blonde hair away from her eyes.

'You know,' I shrugged. 'Just going to my girlfriend's place to spend some romantic moments with her.'

'Cool. I'm in!' the blondie clapped enthusiastically.

What? What does she mean by 'I'm in'? Who invited her?

I was about to tell her that I hoped to spend some alone time with Asuna, but, before I could do so, Leafa had already wrapped one arm around my waist and started walking, making me almost lose my balance. I followed her, sighing in defeat.

* * *

Leafa knocked on Asuna's door before I could do so.

'Who is it?' Asuna's voice was heard.

'Your boyfriend and your besty, As,' Leafa called out.

'It's open,' Asuna replied.

We entered.

Asuna was lying on her bed, on her belly, browsing through the Internet on her laptop, lazily crossing and uncrossing her raised calves. She was wearing a white t shirt and red shorts.

'Zup?' she casually greeted us, not taking her eyes off the screen.

'Hey, red,' Leafa removed her flip flops and lay down on the bed, right next to Asuna, in the same position as the latter.

My girlfriend turned to the blonde and gave her an annoyed look. 'Did I give you permission to lie down on my bed?' she asked.

'I think your bed itself is more than happy that a gorgeous babe like me is lying on it,' Leafa smiled and playfully caressed Asuna's raised sole with her foot.

Asuna sighed and went back to browsing, her uninvited bed mate looking at the screen as well.

I walked over to them and sat on a chair backwards. 'So, anything good online, honey?' I asked.

'I'm checking out the Beifongs' social media,' Asuna explained.

'Beifongs?' Leafa asked curiously. 'Ain't those guys some bazillionaires from China?'

'They are a couple of really successful businesspeople,' Asuna worded Leafa's last sentence in a more proper way. 'And they have collaborated with my parents on several business schemes in the past.'

'You mean you know them?' Leafa wondered.

'I've heard they recently bought this academy from Quinella's heirs,' I said before Asuna could answer Leafa's question.

'Which is why I was checking on them just now,' Asuna said. 'This Saturday, they'll come to the academy in order to deliver a welcome speech to us students as the new owners of the institution.'

'Hey, no way!' Leafa fell off the bed in surprise. A thud was heard.

Asuna turned her head and smirked. 'You deserved that, blondie,' she said.

Leafa's cute head emerged, with a painful expression on her face, though she was still smiling.

'That means an event will take place here this Saturday,' I deduced.

'A party! Yay!' Leafa stood up and caressed her tummy. 'I bet there will be plenty of yummy food.'

'Is food all you care about?' Asuna snapped, annoyed. 'This will be a really important event! Have you realized how great an honor it is to be visited by those people?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever,' Leafa said indifferently, then walked over to me, took hold of my hands and lifted me off the chair. 'Did you hear that, Kirito? This Saturday, we're gonna party! I wanna dance with joy.'

'GUYS!' Asuna yelled.

We turned to her and froze.

Asuna put the laptop on her drawer, sat up and sighed. 'Guys, please, don't embarrass me during this event,' she said. 'The Beifongs are really important people and they know me and my parents so please, please, please, just this once in your lifetime, behave yourselves and don't embarrass me. Please!'

Leafa and I turned to each other and exchanged meaningful smiles. Our eyes back to Asuna. 'Yes, mommy,' we said in unison.

'Stop joking. This is serious,' Asuna insisted.

We once more turned to each other and exchanged meaningful smiles.

'I think mommy needs to relax a little,' Leafa said.

I nodded. 'Let's take care of her,' I agreed.

Asuna's eyes widened. 'What do you mean by... guys, what are you doing? Stop! Leafa, don't touch me there! Kirito, let go of my clothes. MATURE PEOPLE DON'T DO THIS!'

* * *

A few minutes after the last scene, I was in a wheel pose on the floor (back elevated, palms and soles touching the floor), thrusting my nude body up and down. Leafa and Asuna were both sitting on me, also nude, their feet not touching the floor, riding me cowgirl style. I was fucking both their vaginas simultaneously and, at the same time, the two girls were having a scissoring session, Leafa's leg over Asuna's shoulder.

'This isn't fair,' Asuna whined between her moans of pleasure, eyes closed, as she and Leafa were tightly holding hands.

After a few more thrusts, our moans being the only sounds heard in the room, Asuna added one more remark: 'How the hell did we pull off this position anyway?'

'When there is love in the air, anything is possible,' Leafa winked, panting with pleasure.

Asuna closed her eyes again and raised them to the ceiling. 'You guys are incorrigible,' she whispered.

* * *

The Saturday event went as planned. At least in the beginning!

The Beifongs gave us their welcome speech in the countryside outside of the academy premises. Principal Zeliska introduced them on a podium. As usual, they were wearing old fashioned, Chinese robes, since they held their country's old traditions in high regard.

Surprisingly, they had brought along their 12 year old daughter, Toph. She was standing on the podium next to them, but she wasn't talking at all. Judging from her expression, I'd say she wished she wasn't even there!

Nevertheless, Toph was really beautiful, in a different way from Seven, who was the loli type. I could tell she was the badass type.

I really hoped I got to know her better at some point during the after speech party and, why not, somehow isolate myself along with her and teach her the... adult ways. What? I had already committed pedophilia with Seven last year. What was the big deal if I did it with Toph as well?

However, soon after the countryside party began, before I could even enjoy some beverage from the tables, the scream of Toph's mother resonated everywhere: 'MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!'


	64. Young rebel

'TOOOPH! TOOOPH!' I was calling out as I was walking in the woods, hoping to find her.

Several students (including me) and teachers were searching the area around the academy, although her parents were sure their 'little angel' had been kidnapped.

Strea and Seven wanted to join us, but, since Seven was too young and Strea had... err... the mental problems you already know about, we insisted that they stayed behind, along with Principal Zeliska, to console Toph's parents.

* * *

_Strea's POV..._

Toph's parents were sitting on two chairs and Miss Zeliska was trying to console them. Toph's mother was in tears. Zeliska held the other woman's hand.

'Let's wait for the students and teachers to search the area before reaching to conclusions such as a kidnap scenario,' she said.

'We're rich. Our little angel would never leave on her own,' Toph's father said, upset. 'I think all the evidence points to kidnap. We've procrastinated enough already. I'm calling the police right now!'

I took hold of the other hand of Toph's mother and tried to console her, as Kirito had told me: 'Don't worry, ma'am. The worst thing that can happen to your daughter is death, in which case, you'll see her again when you die too...'

For some reason, Toph's mother stood up, grabbed the chair and tried to strike me with it, Miss Zeliska saving me the last moment, and Seven covered her face with her palm.

Huh? I thought they wanted me to console Toph's parents. Had they changed their mind?

* * *

I stopped and placed my palm on a tree trunk to take a breath. How was I to find that Toph chick? She could be anywhere.

On the other hand, over the last year, my life's events always played out as hot, outstanding stuff that seem as if it has jumped out of the wildest sexual fantasies. And that would always happen without me needing to really try.

Then why did I bother trying right now? I just had to believe that this chapter would end with me having gotten some Toph poon. Oh, yeah, and safely brought her back to her parents while I was at it!

I closed my eyes, covered them with one palm and started walking at random. 'Lady Luck, or whatever supernatural force has been controlling my life over the last year, guide me, lead me to Toph,' I was chanting in a low voice.

I walked like that for a long time. Miraculously, I didn't bump into a single tree!

At some point, I heard laughter. It sounded like the laughter of a pre teen girl. Could it be...

I opened my eyes. Yes! The perverted force that has been writing my life story hadn't disappointed me this time either!

Toph was casually sitting under a tree, her back resting against a trunk, one knee raised and the other leg crossed over that knee. I noticed that the sole of her raised leg was awfully dirty.

The girl stood up, without bothering dusting off her clothes. She was wearing an one piece, white garment, which included long sleeves and white trousers that left part of her calves exposed. On her torso, she was also wearing something like a yellowish, short sleeved shirt.

'She's so beautiful,' I whispered. She had green eyes and black hair tied in a massive bun with a headband. The look in her eyes was charming and threatening at the same time.

'What were you doing, sweetie?' she asked.

'Umm, looking for you,' I answered.

She raised an eyebrow. 'With your eyes closed?'

I laughed awkwardly and stroked my nape. 'Let's say I trust my instincts.'

'Ohh, me too!' she cried.

'I'm Kirito, by the way,' I approached and offered my hand.

'Toph,' she was about to reciprocate the handshake but, the last moment, she pulled her hand away and stepped back. 'NONONO, I don't want to make any acquaintances.'

'Toph, you have to follow me,' my expression got serious. 'Do you have any idea how worried your parents are right now?'

'I don't care!' she snapped.

I sighed. After all, she was just a 12 year old girl. I would drag her back to the academy premises by force, if it came to that. But I decided to make another attempt to reason with her. Let's see, what does one say to a stubborn 12 year old to convince her to...

At that point, I looked down and realized something. 'Where are your shoes?' I wondered.

'Oh, I kicked them off earlier while I was running away,' she casually shrugged.

'But... why?'

'Because I hate wearing shoes,' she snapped. 'And my parents make me wear them at whatever stupid events they drag me to in order to maintain their public image as a happy couple with a well behaved daughter.'

My jaw dropped. 'Is that... is that all?' I asked. 'Is this the reason you left?'

She sighed. 'It's not just about the shoes,' she explained. 'They treat me like a frail flower. They're in denial, refusing to accept what I really am.'

Time to play strict parent. 'Okay, I'll tell you what you are,' I said, starting walking over to her. 'You are a stupid, delusional 12 year old that thinks she can run away from home and survive out there on her own. I'm sorry for the violence that I'm about to use, but it's for your own good.'

'IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD,' a mad Toph did an impression of me. 'That's what my parents keep telling me.'

Gosh. Would I really have such problems if I ever had children? Now I definitely preferred a son over a daughter! In any case, that didn't stop me from keeping walking over to her.

Suddenly, Toph rotated one foot on the ground. Huh? What was she up t...

The ground below my crotch elevated! Abruptly! It stopped inches before it struck me somewhere where I would feel really much pain!

'Not so daring anymore, are we?' Toph smiled.

I was flabbergasted. I could neither talk nor walk anymore. Somehow, that elevated piece of ground between my legs had trapped me. Had... had Toph done that?

The little girl laughed, amused at my attempts to utter some words. 'Let me guess,' she said, untying her bun and throwing her headband away. 'You want to know how I did that. Right?'

Her long, black hair fell loose around her shoulders. For one moment, I forgot my shock and was once more awed. I mean, she was already beautiful with her hair in a bun, but now, with her long hair loose, she was... wow... from another world.

The girl started explaining: 'When I was little, I just loved running away from my parents' and their servants' supervision and strolling around barefoot. I developed a strong bond with the earth.'

She gripped the soil under her feet with her toes and let out a sigh of pleasure. 'Having spent a life with no friends, with my parents supervising me all the time, refusing even to send me to school and hiring tutors instead, the earth has always been my only friend. When my bare soles touch it, I feel we're connected. I feel I'm making love to it!'

Her sighs indicated she really felt sexual pleasure at that moment! In any case, I was still unable to move, with the elevated ground between my legs keeping me trapped.

'Earth is my lover indeed,' the girl carried on. 'We're communicating. I can talk to it and ask it to do whatever I want. Want some more demonstration?'

'N-no, I'm good,' I gulped.

However, Toph proceeded with what she had in her mind anyway. With her arms shoulder width apart and her hands at face level and half open, she was moving and rotating her feet in a strange dance, thus causing the elevated ground under my crotch to start rubbing my genitalia! Hey, that felt good!

'Want some additional stimulant, twinkletoes?' Toph asked playfully.

Twinkletoes? Where did she come up with that?

Toph started undressing, slowly, now rotating her whole body in a seductive dance, without stopping her foot motions that caused my 'earth masturbation' nonetheless. I was watching a hot girl stripping while a piece of land was jacking me off!

Toph's nude, breastless body was now on full display. 'Please,' I said in a hoarse voice. 'Let me go.'

'Do you promise you won't do anything to me?' she asked.

'The only thing I want to do to you right now is to fuck you,' I admitted on impulse.

'Sounds good,' she smiled!

She tapped the ball of her foot on the ground and the elevated land under me let go of me. Immediately, I started undressing, hastily. After all that teasing, I just couldn't wait.

'Here I come,' Toph giggled when I was nude.

She charged at me, jumped on me and wrapped her little arms and legs around me. I closed my eyes and we wildly made out like that for a while, me still standing.

Finally, we fell on the ground. I started exploring her little body. That gorgeous neck that her long hair now partly concealed. Her breastless chest. Her cute belly. I wanted to kiss and grope her everywhere! Even on her dirty soles!

All the while, Toph was moaning and sighing and, from time to time, screaming. She was now totally surrendered to me. I bet I could easily catch her off guard, lift her little body off the ground, so that she could not use earthbending to defend herself, and take her back to her parents. But, at that moment, I didn't care about that. All I cared about was to fuck her.

Toph crawled over to a tree, sat up with her back resting against the trunk and opened her legs. 'Come on, twinkletoes. Make me feel like the earth makes me feel!'

'Wait a sec,' I chuckled. I crawled over to my trousers and took out a condom wrapper. I opened the wrapper and started putting on the rubber.

'What is this thing?' Toph curiously asked.

I was surprised for a moment. She didn't know what condoms were for? Aww, she's adorable!

'I'll explain to you later,' I chuckled as I finished unrolling the prophylactic on my penis.

Toph shrugged and motioned me to come close.

I crawled over to her and our lips united anew. 'Want me to make us a bed of earth?' she asked between our kisses.

'I've got a better idea,' I smiled.

I stood up, lifting her whole body and eliciting a childlike squeal of pleasant surprise from her. I started fucking her in a standing position, with her back resting against the tree trunk and her legs wrapped around my waist.

'HARDER! FASTER!' she yelled, pulling my hair. 'LIKE A BOULDER!'

* * *

Toph and I were lying on the ground, her purring in my arms and me caressing her loose hair.

'Oh, Kirito, I wish you were my babysitter,' she whined, smiling with her eyes closed, at some point.

'You have babysitters?' I asked.

The girl opened her eyes, looked at me and nodded. 'The last one I had quit a few weeks ago. I think she was about your age, maybe a little older.'

'Really?' I chuckled and kissed her on the hair.

'Her name was Katara,' Toph continued. 'An unlikeable nigga. I had to admit she was beautiful, though. You'd probably like her. But she was so authoritative, she got on my nerves. To get on her nerves too, I would call her Sugar Queen. That drove her mad!'

I sat up. 'Okay, here's what is going to happen,' I said. 'I'll propose to your parents that I come to your house on weekends and take care of you. You know... as your babysitter, or tutor, or spiritual guide or whatever.'

'But we don't have a permanent residence,' Toph sighed gloomily. 'My parents move for business all the time.'

I sighed too. I believed the best for Toph would be for their parents to let her stay in a permanent residence and find trustworthy people to take care of her while they were away. But would I be able to convince them?

'I know!' Toph sat up. 'Let's tell my parents that you saved me.'

'Huh? I saved you?' I asked, surprised. 'From what?'

'Dunno,' Toph shrugged. 'From a bear attack, from falling off a cliff, from drowning, from something anyway. My parents don't know about my special powers, so they'll buy it. Then it will be easier to convince them to let me permanently stay at their cottage near the academy. And you'll be taking care of me on weekends! As my savior and mentor!'

She kissed me on the cheek to add emphasis. I blushed.

* * *

I can't begin to describe to you how happy Toph's parent were to see their daughter again and how grateful they were to me when they learnt that I had 'saved' her.

'Kirito,' Toph's father placed his arms on my shoulders. 'I entrust my daughter's education and well being to you. I know you'll guide her well while we're away.'

I placed my palm on my chest and bowed. 'I promise I'll be her earnest mentor, Mister Beifong.'

* * *

_The next Saturday..._

'YES, YES, KIRITO! FUCK ME LIKE THE DIRTY EARTHWORM THAT I AM!' Toph screamed as we were wildly going at it on her bed.


	65. Your whole family

I was in my dorm room, lazily browsing on my computer, when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open, having a strange feeling of deja vu.

'SURPRISE!' the woman cried.

My jaw hit the floor. 'MOM?'

My mother put down the suitcase and opened her arms, inviting me to hug her.

'What are you doing here?' I cried. 'Why did you come without prior notice?'

Mom answered doing an impression of me: 'Mom, why have you never visited me to see my dorm room all this time I've been attending this institution?' And, back at her normal tone of voice, she continued: 'That's what you should've said, Kirito kun!'

I sighed in defeat and hugged her.

'Ohh, I've missed you so much, honey,' she whispered.

Feeling her body so close to mine, I started having... you know... reactions down there...

I moved my hands lower and lower until I groped her butt. I pressed my lips against hers.

Mom moaned in my mouth and then broke the kiss. 'Whoah! Are you so bold with Asuna too?' she wondered, surprised.

'Let's not talk about Asuna right now,' I replied, inwardly hoping that the latter wouldn't suddenly show up. Because, you know, that redhead has a habit of appearing in wrong moments, when I'm about to get intimate with another girl, such as Leafa (Chapter 5) and Suguha (Chapter 28).

Mom and I began undressing while keeping making out and groping each other's bodies. When we were nude, we started walking over to the bed, not interrupting our foreplay.

A knock at the door was heard. Mom gasped. Myself, I was not surprised at all, having got used to such unexpected scenarios by now.

'Who is it?' I asked rhetorically.

'It's me, Asuna,' my girlfriend's voice was heard.

'Wow, what a surprise,' I whispered sarcastically.

Mom placed her palm on her mouth in shock. 'What am I going to do?' she whispered.

And, before I could answer, she grabbed her tossed clothes, rolled them into a tangle and hid herself under the bed.

You know, mom, you could've just got dressed and Asuna wouldn't have suspected anything! Panic is a bad advisor!

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped a towel around my crotch and opened the door.

'Zup, honey?' Asuna greeted me perkily, entering.

She eyed me. 'Why are you nude?' she asked

'I'm just feeling hot,' I shrugged.

Asuna raised an eyebrow. 'In October? Come on, Kirito, I know this is a pretty warm autumn, but I think you're exaggerating a little.'

She casually sat on the bed with her legs crossed, my mom being under it. Great, here we go again!

'So, what were you up to tonight?' she asked.

'Nothing special,' I shrugged. 'I was just browsing on my computer.'

Now how was I to get mom out of this? Should I give Asuna a sleeping pill again? Nah, just kidding. Or maybe not...

Before I could further ponder this, something drew Asuna's attention. One of mom's fingers protruding from under the bed!

I facepalmed. Mom cannot function under pressure!

Asuna shrieked, looked under the bed and mom came out. 'MISS MIDORI!' my girlfriend cried.

The older woman was now sitting on the floor, hugging her knees along with her clothes, panting with agony, her beautiful eyes bulging. 'D-dear, I can explain,' she stuttered.

Asuna turned to me. 'Kirito, you have sex with your mother?'

I gulped. The way Asuna was staring, now I was worried a little. I knew Asuna was cool with me fucking an army of girls, including my sister, but one screwing the very same hole that created him is something even more perverted than that. How would Asuna react to that? Would she freak out?

'ASUNA, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT,' a desperate mom tried to save me. 'I initiated everything, I manipulated him, I practically raped him. Please, don't break up with him. Kirito is a wonderful lad and he would never hurt you on purpose.'

Aww, taking full responsibility to save me. How sweet of you, mommy!

Asuna took an enigmatic expression. 'Show me how you manipulated him,' she ordered.

'Huh?' mom froze, not sure whether the younger woman was kidding.

'You heard me!' Asuna said, somewhat loudly, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. 'Come up here and do to me what you did to him!'

Mom turned to me, with a lost expression. I smiled and nodded to encourage her.

Tentatively, the middle aged woman sat on the bed, next to Asuna. She slowly placed her palm on the younger girl's exposed leg.

Asuna wrapped her hands around mom's neck and joined their lips together.

At first, mom's eyes widened with shock. But, within moments, she closed her eyes and reciprocated, with a moan that indicated she was enjoying this.

My nude mother and Asuna got on the bed and lay down sideways, making out and exploring each other's bodies, while Asuna was slowly taking off her clothes: First, her white t shirt, then her sandals, then her dark blue skirt and, finally, her underpants, which had on them designs of ugly, bald faces making grimaces!

Seeing Asuna forcing mom's back to the mattress and starting hungrily kissing, sucking and groping the middle aged woman's boobs, I couldn't take it anymore. I let my towel fall and started touching myself.

The two women were making subtle movements with their legs, which indicated they were enjoying the sensation of their vaginas touching and being unintentionally rubbed against each other.

Mom caught Asuna by (pleasant) surprise and turned them over so that she was now on top. She started kissing, groping and sucking my girlfriend's boobs, eliciting moans from the latter.

'You're so beautiful,' Midori whispered among the kisses. 'Now I can see why my son is mad about you.'

Asuna turned to me and we exchanged giggles.

Unaware of that, Midori continued: 'Don't worry, girl. I'll train you well. Follow my advice, the advice of an older, more experienced woman, and you'll soon turn into a skilled lover that will make her boyfriend see stars in bed.'

Asuna giggled, partly because of mom's words and partly because of the sexual pleasure she was feeling at that moment.

Meanwhile, I kept stroking my genitalia.

The two women were progressing further and further. They were now engaging into a scissoring position. They were sitting on the bed, facing each other, rubbing their pussies together, with Asuna's leg over mom's shoulder. Sometimes, they were looking at each other and moaning. Sometimes, they were holding hands. Sometimes, they would lean and make out. Sometimes, mom would turn her head and kiss Asuna's leg on her shoulder.

I came close to climaxing a couple of times, but I held back, considering it a shame to cum by jacking off when there were two beautiful women right in front of me.

The two women turned to me and gave me meaningful looks.

'Aww, it seems our little Kirito over there feels lonely,' Asuna said playfully.

'Join us, sweetie,' mom motioned me with her finger. 'There is enough pussy for everyone here.'

Yes, mom DID say that!

I eagerly got on the bed, eliciting giggles from the two girls.

The three of us joined our lips together and initiated a three way making out session. So intoxicating!

At some point, the two girls gently forced my back to the bed and moved under the blanket. With my head still out, I could no longer see them at all. I could only feel lips kissing me on various parts, hands caressing and groping me on various parts, boobs rubbed against me, without being able to tell who was doing what.

At some point, I heard whispers and giggles under the blanket. What were those two witches up to now?

I found out soon enough. I felt a mouth engulfing my penis.

I gasped, my eyes widened and I gripped the pillows nearby.

This went on for a while. 'SWITCH!' I heard the two girls crying in unison under the blanket.

The mouth let go of my penis and, the very next moment, another mouth engulfed it.

We continued like that for a while, Asuna and my mother yelling 'SWITCH' and taking turns during the blowjob, me not able to tell who was giving me the blowjob at anytime. They both were so skilled!

'Enough!' I cried at some point, gripping the headboard. 'Now I want your vaginas.'

Giggles were heard under the blanket. A hand protruded from under the blanket, moved towards the drawer, took out a condom wrapper and went back under the blanket.

I heard the sound of the condom wrapper being torn, then I felt two lovely hands rolling the rubber on my dick while another hand protruded from under the blanket and discarded the useless, empty wrapper on the floor.

I was now feeling two pairs of lips kissing me on the chest and neck, two pairs of hands caressing me almost everywhere, two female bodies rubbed against mine and one vagina engulfing my penis and bouncing on it! All the while, the only thing I could see was a blanket moving frantically.

I started thrusting my dick in and out of whosever vagina I was fucking at that moment.

'SWITCH,' the two girls cried after a while and switched vaginas, the same way they were switching mouths earlier.

We continued like that for a long time, the two pussies alternating on my penis every now and then.

I couldn't take it anymore. 'I WANNA CUM,' I screamed, eyes closed and to the ceiling.

'Cum, Kirito,' both girls cried.

I wanted to see whose vagina I would cum in. Taking my two lovers by surprise, I tossed the blanket off the bed. Asuna was the one whose vagina I was in at that moment.

'Here we go,' I yelled and cummed with a deafening scream. Soon, Asuna let out a scream mingling with mine, which indicated that she, too, was having an orgasm.

Amid our simultaneous climax, I pulled out, accidentally causing Asuna to fall off the bed with an audible thud. Nevertheless, she was past the point of no return, so it was too late for her orgasm to stop. Lying on her back on the floor, she spent the following seconds convulsing and unconsciously fingering herself.

Meanwhile, I shoved my dick in mom's pussy and enjoyed the rest of my orgasm in there. However, that wasn't enough to give mom too an orgasm.

With a disappointed expression on her face, mom patted me on the shoulder, while I was lying on her, panting, waiting for the post orgasm exhaustion to be alleviated.

Asuna's head emerged. She placed her elbows on the mattress and lazily gazed at us for a while.

Mom patted me on the back. 'Umm, you'd better pull out soon, sweetie, before a condom accident happens,' she reminded me.

I chuckled and, holding my now soft dick's base, I safely removed it from mom's vagina and discarded the used rubber.

Asuna and I looked at Midori. Then at each other.

'I think we owe our mommy an orgasm,' I said.

Asuna nodded meaningfully. Next, she widened her eyes. 'Wait, did you say OUR mommy?'

'Yes, dear,' Midori answered in my place and caressed Asuna's wonderful, red hair. 'I know you and Kirito will marry someday. You can treat me as your mother. Okay?'

Asuna blushed. 'Umm, okay,' she gulped.

'Anyway, as I was saying,' I returned to the point. 'Let's give mommy an orgasm.'

As if we had contacted telepathically, Asuna and I opened mom's legs, shoved our heads between and started lapping her pussy simultaneously.

'Oh, my!' the surprised woman cried.

Unconsciously, she started caressing us, sometimes Asuna and sometimes me, on our hair, napes and backs.

Meanwhile, Asuna and I were lapping mom's pussy and making out with each other at the same time!

'I love you, my kids,' Midori whispered.

'We love you too, mommy,' we responded in unison between kisses.

* * *

The three of us were lying on the bed, panting, in one another's arms.

At some point, Asuna chuckled. 'Heh,' she commented. 'It seems it is my destiny to fuck your whole family, Kirito.'

The next moment, my eyes widened, as well as Asuna's, her having realized her goof herself.

'WHAT?' mom shrieked. 'What do you mean the whole family, Asuna?'

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, Asuna lowered her head. It seems there was no point in trying to save it anymore. 'I-I have had sex with Suguha too,' she admitted.

Mom gasped. Some more silence.

'And Kirito has had sex with her too?' the older woman finally spoke.

She eyed me. I couldn't talk.

She eyed Asuna. Unable to take that glare, my girlfriend uttered: 'And Kirito too!'

You screwed up big time, Asuna!


	66. Sensual video

_Suguha's POV..._

I was in my room, lying on my bed on my back, with my knees raised. I was wearing my favourite pink summer night gown (the one with designs of white bunnies on it) and jacking off, recalling all sexual moments I had spent until then with my loveable brother, Kirito, including that weekend at the lake, when I had got to have sex with my mom as well.

Despite that threesome, mom did not know about my sexual relationship with my brother. I mean, during that weekened, both Kirito and I had sex with mommy, but not with each other. Besides, in mom's mind, that was an one time only slip and, at the end of that weekend, she stressed to us mutliple times that 'it never happened'.

Well, unless she gets carried away again now that she's on a visit to my bro's dorm room! If they haven't already, that is! I mean, can anybody say with confidence that, all this time since that weekend, Kirito and mommy haven't done anything sexual while daddy and I were not home?

My cellphone vibrated. I interrupted my jacking off session, let my knees fall and rolled towards the drawer to catch the device. A text message from my brother.

_Suguha, it's an emergency. Mom knows everything! And, when I say everything, I mean everything! Asuna and I tried to stop her, but she was too upset. She just packed her things again and she's on her way back home right now._

I put down the phone and giggled. Oh, well.

* * *

_Suguha's POV..._

Mom stormed into my room a few hours later. She found me sitting on the bed, hugging my knees, as if I had been waiting for her. I was still wearing my nightgown.

'Hey, mom,' I casually greeted her.

'You're in big trouble, young lady,' she cried, her eyes blazing with anger.

I chuckled. I sat on the side of the bed, with my feet touching the floor, and patted on the mattress to beckon to my mother to join me.

Mom sighed and sat, crossing her lovely legs in an angry manner. She wasn't wearing stockings. Hot!

'Okay, I have been having sex with Kirito,' I spoke before she could. 'So what?'

Her eyes widened. 'How did you know that was what I was going to talk to you about?' she asked.

And, before I could answer, she facepalmed and cried: 'Oh, of course. Kirito called you and warned you. I should've expected that.'

I placed my palm on her knee (more to comfort her than to initiate something sexual). 'Anyway, as I was saying, big deal, mom.'

'SUGUHA,' she snapped. 'Have you realized what you've done? You have had sex with your own brother!'

I smiled playfully. 'Need I remind you what you did both with Kirito AND me at that lake?'

'That never happened!' mom immediately defended herself, quoting what she had told me and Kirito after that incident.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

My palm on mom's knee started stroking it. I also started caressing her exposed calf with my foot. Mom's gulp indicated she had started getting aroused.

'As I said, it never happened,' mom pushed me away.

I stood up. 'I can recall it happening,' I kept teasing. 'I remember your orgasm screams while you and I were scissoring. I remember you yelling _Yes, yes, Sugu, scissor me like the whore that I am_.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' mom remained in her denial phase. 'None of this ever happened. NEVER!'

I shrugged. 'Oh, okay then,' I said indifferently. 'By the way, it's pretty hot in here, ain't it?'

I dropped my nightgown, leaving myself only with my sexy, blue underwear on.

Mom gasped. 'Suguha, what are you doing?'

'What?' I said innocently. 'I'm just feeling hot. Is there any problem if I go around lightly dressed near my beloved mommy? It's not like mommy would be sexually aroused by that. It's not like mommy is a dirty lesbian who fucked her daughter multiple times at a lake in the past. Nothing like that ever happened!'

Mom was sitting motionless, with an expression that indicated she had no idea what to do.

I knelt in front of her, drove my arm under her black skirt and started removing her underpants.

'Suguha, what are you... STOP!'

I slowly removed her underpants while kissing and groping her legs, which mom was flailing, theoretically to kick me away, though I could tell that, unconsciously, she was doing that more out of anticipation.

When I reached her feet, I tossed her underpants away, removed her high heels and started kissing her foot bridges.

'Suguha, are you even listening to me? This is NOT going to happen.'

'I didn't ask for your permission, mommy,' I giggled while removing her green coat.

'Suguha, if you don't stop right now, you're grounded.'

'Worth it!' I winked while removing her light blue blouse, mom unconsciously lifting her arms to help me remove it.

As I gently pushed mom, forcing her back to the bed and then moved her legs to position her properly for the fuck that I was going to give her, she kept whining: 'Suguha, I'm serious. I'll ground you for two weeks!'

'Two weeks at home fucking you all day? You make some damned good offers, mommy!'

Mom was now left only with her bra and skirt. I undid her bra and tossed it away.

'Suguha, I'm gonna tell your father everything!'

'Don't forget to tell him about the lake incident too,' I giggled standing up. 'Oh, and about all the times you fucked Kirito after that weekend.'

Mother sat up, eyes widened. 'HOW-how did you know...'

'Because you just told me, mommy,' I winked and forced her back to the mattress anew.

Midori finally sighed in defeat.

I stood up. I started dancing in front of her, seductively, while slowly taking off my blue underpants, wiggling my ass with my back turned to her.

Finally, I turned to face her, raised my leg, my underpants hanging from my toes, and, with a provocative jerk, threw my underpants at her. Mom instinctively caught them. She sniffed at them, closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. I bet she could smell the precum I had stained them with during my masturbation earlier.

My blue bra was now the only piece of cloth left on me.

I got on the bed, shoved my head between her legs and started sucking the pussy that created me 14 years earlier, eliciting a gasp from mommy. I had my palms placed on her thighs (both for balance and to enjoy her skin) while she was gently pulling my hair.

Eventually, I ascended and started kissing and sucking her belly, the same belly I had resided in for 9 months in the past.

I sat up and mom raised her hands, desperately trying to remove my bra. 'Just... take off that... fucking bra...' she begged me.

I giggled. 'Just a sec,' I showed her my palm as a wait gesture.

I stood up and walked over to my desk, removing my bra on the way.

I turned on my cellphone camera and positioned it somewhere where it could record what mom and I were about to do.

'Suguha, wha...'

'Sshhh,' I sensually placed my hand on my lips. 'I guessed it would be a good idea to send Kirito a video, so that he knows we're doing fine!'

I turned to the camera. 'Hello, dear brother,' I smiled, sensually leaning forward with my arms behind my back. 'I'm sending you this video so that you know everything went well. Mom freaked out a little in the beginning, but, as you can see, she's now relaxed, we're both nude and about to engage in a hot fucking session. If Asuna isn't there with you right now, pause the video and call her, so that she, too, can see that we're okay.'

Mom blushed.

* * *

I was lazily browsing on the Internet in my dorm room. It'd been two days since Asuna opened her stupid, big mouth and told my mother everything. I hadn't dared to call home to find out what had happened. I was scared!

As for Asuna, I hadn't talked to her during those two days. She would try to talk to me during the breaks between classes, to apologize, to explain to me that she hadn't done that on purpose, but I wouldn't listen. I was too upset to forgive her right now.

Huh? A new email, with a video attached to it. From Suguha!

Not sure what to expect, I opened it.

My jaw almost hit my crotch when I saw both Sugu and mom nude.

I paused the video and called Asuna to come over to my dorm room.

She was there a few minutes later. She started apologizing for the umpenteenth time, but I interrupted her: 'Come here. You've gotta see something.'

I took hold of her arm and gently took her to my desk. I unpaused the video.

For a while, Asuna and I were watching, with our mouths open, Sugu sucking and kissing mom's breasts, the same breasts that fed milk to both Sugu and me, ages earlier.

Asuna and I turned to each other. The video had made both of us horny like hell. We didn't talk. The moans of the two women in the video were the only sounds heard in my room at that moment.

Without unpausing the video, we charged at each other and started wildly making out while undressing. The room was now flooded with a blend of the moans Asuna and I produced and the ones the two girls in the video produced.

When my girlfriend and I were totally nude, we stopped for a while and turned our eyes back to my computer screen. At that moment, Suguha, who had just filled mom's neck with hickeys, wrapped her hands around it and joined their lips together. The two women were now making out, moaning in each other's mouths, their breasts rubbed together, their legs rubbed together, their vaginas rubbed together.

Asuna and I turned back to each other. As if we had contacted telepathically, Asuna charged at me. We were now making out, me walking and carrying with me my girlfriend, who had her legs wrapped around my waist.

'Fuck me,' she whispered. 'I want to feel two days worth of semen flowing endlessly into me.'

I pinned Asuna, pressing her against the wall, and we started fucking. From time to time, I would turn my head (without interrupting my thrusts nonetheless) to look at the video, with mom and Sugu now engaging in a scissoring session.

'Hey,' Asuna moved my head aside. 'Don't hide the view. I want to watch the video too.'


	67. What is going on here?

_Note: The girls that appear in this chapter are from 'The Loud House' series._

* * *

'YES, LEAF. SQUEEZE IT. HARDER.'

Leafa was giving me a boobjob. We had had normal, vaginal sex earlier, but that blonde asshole had gone and cummed before I could do so! So she was now compensating me by squeezing my penis between her enormous, impressive breasts.

'I'M CUMMING,' I yelled.

Leafa opened her mouth wide to prepare herself for the load. Thanks to her skill, grace and experience, she caught all of it and swallowed it with a fast, audible gulp!

We let our nude bodies collapse on the bed. We looked at each other and giggled, panting. We stayed still for a while to recover.

Finally, Leafa rolled towards her desk, took her laptop, positioned it on the bed and turned it on, lying on her belly, casually swinging her raised calves.

I rolled so that I was lying on my belly next to her, moved some of her hair aside and pecked her on her nape and upper back, eliciting some low giggles from her.

'Are you going to watch something, blondie?' I asked, raising my calves too.

'Yup,' she answered, smiling, her eyes still on the screen, casually tangling our feet together. 'Luan Loud's comedy channel!'

'Luan Loud? Isn't she an American youtuber?' I wondered.

The blonde turned to me. 'Precisely,' she answered. 'One of the best online comedians, despite her age, being a little younger than us.'

'I don't think she's that great,' I commented.

'Sssh,' Leaf hushed me by placing her cool, lovely finger on my lips. 'She's updated. Let's watch her new video!'

A redhead with a ponytail appeared on the screen. She had black eyes. She was wearing a white t shirt, with a rose on the chest area, and a yellow skirt. Surprisingly, her dental braces looked really good on her.

For a few minutes, I watched a poor excuse for a stand up comedy, consisting of stupid jokes, such as _Why can't Timmy ride a bike? Because Timmy is a goldfish._ Luan would end every joke with her characteristic laugh.

I sighed in boredom while Leafa was laughing her head off, slamming her hammerfist down on the mattress. How the hell does that untalented, red headed chick have so many subscribers? I bet most of them are pervs like me who just turn off the sound and jack off to her.

'That was awesome,' Leafa sighed when the video was over.

'I thought only someone like Strea would laugh at such jokes,' I remarked.

'You have no sense of humor, Kirito chan,' Leafa pouted, letting her head fall on the bed. 'And to think I was considering inviting you to the annual youtubers convention that will take place here in Japan tomorrow.'

'WHAT?' I cried. 'Youtube convention? You mean something like an anime convention, except it is with youtubers instead? Will Luan be there too?'

Even if Luan was not there, I would definitely meet a lot of hot, female youtubers there. I shouldn't miss that chance!

'Maybe,' Leaf shrugged. 'But, since you consider her untalented, let's forget about it.'

'NONONO,' I got on my knees eagerly. 'It doesn't matter if she's untalented. She's quite a babe nonetheless. I'd love to meet her.'

Leafa giggled, raised her head and turned to her computer again. 'Let's contact her via skype,' she said sweetly. 'I'll ask her whether she'll come all the way from America...'

'Wait, you mean you know her?' I cried, impressed.

Leafa turned to me. 'Well, I'm a youtuber too,' she replied. 'I met her at the youtubers convention last year.'

'You attended it last year too?' I cried. 'And why didn't you invite me then?'

'Because,' she took a gloomy expression, 'in case you've forgotten, I was mad at you at that time, because you had given my favourite bra to Asuna.' _(See Chapters __5-7 for details.)_

I awkwardly laughed and caressed my nape.

Soon, Luan appeared on the skype screen. She was sitting on a chair, cross legged. Her room was full of comedy/pranks paraphernalia. Surprisingly, she seemed sad, as opposed to her video earlier. Actually, she was... crying.

'Hey, Luan,' Leafa greeted her, speaking English with a Japanese accent, initially oblivious to the redhead's tears. 'Still not in the plane? Hurry up, girl, or you won't make it in time tomorrow.'

'Hello, I'm Kirito,' I greeted the girl. Although my English level is sufficiently high to communicate with an American, I couldn't conceal my Japanese accent either.

'Hello, Kirito,' Luan sobbed. 'I'm sorry, Leafa, but I won't come to the convention after all.'

'Huh? Is everything okay, Luan?' Leafa wondered. 'You looked good in your last video.'

'That was because I recorded that video yesterday,' Luan explained. 'Before that... that thing that...'

She burst into tears.

'Umm, it seems I called at a wrong moment,' Leafa said with consideration. 'Bye. If you ever need someone to talk to, call me. Okay?'

'Okay, Leafa. Thanks,' Luan sobbed and vanished from the screen.

Leafa and I looked at each other with concern. Who knows what made that girl sad.

'Anyway,' Leafa sighed eventually. 'You'd better go and get some sleep now, so that you'll be fresh tomorrow at the convention.'

'I guess you're right,' I said and started dressing.

* * *

I woke up. The blanket was covering my face.

The moment I would throw the blanket away, I would get up and start dressing to go to Leafa's room. Then we would go together to the big event: the youtubers convention. Yay!

I was so excited that I had already forgotten about Luan's cry yesterday.

Fish writhing outside of water.

Huh? Why had I thought of that random thing all of a sudden? And why had I got a boner by thinking of that?

The gopher from The Bone Bandit cartoon who stole Pluto's bones to support his tunnels. My boner grew further.

What is happening to me? Why had I suddenly started recalling random thoughts that gave me boners back when I was a child, when I would masturbate without being attracted to girls yet, without knowing yet about the connection between masturbation and sex? Well, I admit that, even when I started feeling attracted to the opposite gender (when I was about 12) I still kept jerking off to those thoughts for a while. I guess that, for a few months, I was at the borderline between childhood and teenagehood.

Anyway, why had I suddenly remembered all that stuff? And why did I feel so different from before?

I uncovered myself and waited for a while until my eyes got used to the daylight.

WAIT A MINUTE! This was not my dorm room. This was a room I had never seen before in my life.

'What the...'

I abruptly stopped when I realized my voice had got lighter overnight.

I looked down and lowered my underpants. My dick was smaller, with almost no hair around. I had no hair on my arms or legs either.

I ran to a mirror. I could recognize myself, but... I WAS 12 YEARS OLD!

Panicked, I looked around in the room. There was another bed. A small figure, covered by blankets and sheets, was sleeping in there.

Whoever it was, perhaps they could help me solve that mystery.

I swiftly uncovered the sleeping person. It was a little girl with middle length, ruffled, dark brown hair and black eyes.

She woke up immediately. 'What do you want, Kirito?' she asked, annoyed, unintentionally spitting out some drops of saliva.

'Who are you?' I asked, my heart pounding.

'I'm your sister, Lisa,' she rolled her eyes.

'Lisa who?' I snapped.

'Lisa Loud,' she answered casually.

'You mean... you mean you're Luan Loud's sister?' I asked.

'Yes, genius,' she sighed. 'Luan is our sister.'

Did she say OUR sister?

'And what am I doing here?' I asked.

'This is your room,' she answered. 'You've been sharing it with me since I was born, 4 years ago. Unfortunately!'

'But-but,' I stuttered. 'This doesn't make any sense. I don't know you. I live in Japan. I'm 16 years old, I have only one sister, Suguha, and...'

'Obviously, you saw a dream and you're still confused,' Lisa explained. 'Now let me sleep before I call mom and dad.'

Lisa went back to sleep, without a care in the world. I was left with my jaw touching the floor. What the fuck was going on here?


	68. Reality warped

And so, I was left standing there, speechless.

Was what that Lisa infant had said true? Was I a member of the Loud family? Was I a 12 year old American? Had all those 16 years worth of memories from my life in Japan been just a dream?

My sweet mother, Midori. My loveable sister, Suguha. My true love, Asuna. My sexual mentor and trustworthy besty, Leafa. All the other girls I had had such good times with. Had all the above never existed? Had they been just creations of my imagination in an overnight dream?

My eyes became wet.

WHAT AM I THINKING?

My memories are all too real to have been a dream. I'm Kirito Sama, a 16 year old Japanese. And I'll prove it!

I searched in a drawer, hoping to find something, anything that would help.

I found a diary. I opened it. I read the first page.

_Hello, I'm Kirito. Kirito Loud. And this is my diary._

I could recognize my handwriting! This was my handwriting, beyond doubt! And yet, I could not recall writing that diary!

With terror in my heart, I started reading. I stood there, reading, for hours.

According to what I read, I was a 12 year old boy who lived in Royal Woods, a small town somewhere in the United States of America. I was a member of a really large family. In fact, I had 9 sisters! Lori (aged 17), Leni (aged 16), Luna (aged 15), Luan (aged 14), Lynn (aged 13), Lucy (aged 8), the Lana and Lola twins (aged 6 each) and Lisa (aged 4).

My best friend was my classmate, Clyde, a black boy adopted by a gay couple. Also, he has a crush on my sister, Lori. Awkward!

I used to have a female friend too, Ronnie Anne, the sister of Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, but she had moved to a bigger city recently. For some reason, the other version of myself (the one who wrote that diary) felt the need to stress, with capital, bold letters, that Ronnie Anne was not his girlfriend.

I kept reading, learning much more stuff about that other me, whom I had become.

I closed the diary forcefully. I fumed.

No, I still refused to believe that my old life had never existed.

My eyes fell on a laptop. That was probably my laptop, I mean the laptop of my other self.

I turned it on and accessed the Internet. I was going to google Leafa's youtube videos. If her videos were still there, that meant that Leafa existed!

And yes, Leafa's youtube channel was there! I started scrolling down her videos, to make sure they were the same videos I remembered. Yes, they seemed to be the sa... WAIT A MINUTE!

I froze when I saw the thumbnail of the underwear haul video she had made one year ago, the one I was there when she recorded and masturbated to (_see Chapter 7_).

That was not the thumbnail I remembered! In this thumbnail, she was wearing her red underwear, the one I had taken from her and given to Asuna before she made that video (_see Chapter 5_).

Showered with cold sweat, I clicked on the video. Largely, it was about the same video that I remembered, but there were some details that were different. Also, one of the underwear sets she presented in the haul was the red one I had given to Asuna. Why did she still have it? That didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could call Leafa! After all, if she existed, her phone number was logically the same, so, even if I was one ocean away, I could still call her.

I exited the room, crossed a corridor, went down some stairs and reached a living room. Finally, I found a phone.

I dialed Leafa's number. 'Hello?' I heard her voice. Judging from her tone, I had just awakened her.

'Leafa, you won't believe what is happening to me,' I started whispering, fast and with horror. 'But first tell me, did you edit your underwear haul video?'

'The one I made last year?' Leafa asked. 'No, I didn't. Who is it?'

'It's me, Kirito.'

'I don't know anyone by that name.'

'Leafa, please, stop kidding. I'm freaking out here!'

'Listen, kiddo,' Leafa sighed. 'I don't know where you found my number, but, if your classmates have told you it is a good idea to pester famous youtubers, they were wrong. You're free to jack off to my videos to your heart's content, but, if you call me again, I'll call the police.'

And, with those words, she hung up.

I had started realizing what was going on. Somehow, I had been transported to an alternate reality. One where I was born in a different place, under different circumstances. The people I used to know still existed, but I had never met them in that reality.

I sobbed. I could try calling Asuna, Suguha or mom, but what was the point? They wouldn't recognize me either.

I looked at a photo on a table. It showed me smiling next to a bald man (from the stuff I had read in the diary, I could tell he was my father, Lynn Sr. Loud). We were dressed in jackets and we were holding fishing rods and freshly caught fish. We looked so happy.

Such a happy memory, yet I couldn't remember a thing. Because it was a memory I had never lived. A life I had never lived. A life someone else had lived.

What was I supposed to do? I had violently been transported to another world before, Halkeginia, but, at least, that time, I was still the same person. Now, I was essentially someone else.

With a family of strangers, people I had never met, let alone bonded with. With seemingly no hope of seeing my true loved ones ever again. What would you do in my place, guys?

I burst into tears.


	69. The spirit

I sat on the couch, hugging my knees and crying.

A few minutes later, the house was flooded with alarm clock sounds and jolly children noises.

I heard some adult voices too.

'Kids, prepare for school.'

'Good thing we have two bathrooms. Can you imagine how hard our life would be if we had only one?'

The sound of a stampede was heard. 9 girls climbed down the stairs.

'Kirito! How many times have I told you not to go around with only your underwear on?' a little girl snapped, pointing at me. 'It's annoying and disgusting.'

She had blonde, middle length hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pink, one piece dress and a tiara. This must be Lola.

Two adults came down the stairs.

One was a bald man with brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a green sweater and brown trousers. My 'father', Lynn Sr Loud.

The other was a woman with middle length, blonde hair and black eyes. My 'mother', Rita Loud. She was wearing a red blouse and brown trousers. Her hips were overdeveloped (disproportionately with the rest of her body) and, as if her face wasn't ugly enough already, she seemed to use too much lipstick. What a freak!

Not that her husband was a great looker, mind you, but even he could have found a better spouse than that.

'Kirito, why haven't you dressed for school yet?' Lynn Sr snapped. 'You'll be late!'

The woman knelt in front of me, placed her palm on my exposed knee (in a totally innocent manner) and caressed my bangs. 'Kirito, have you been... crying? Is there something wrong?'

I looked at her. That full of concern look in her eyes. I could feel her love of me. So much love, yet I received none of it. Because she was not my mother. She was a woman I saw for the first time in my life, a person I knew nothing about.

'No, mom, nothing wrong,' I sobbed and wiped a tear.

'Huh? Kirito, why are you talking with a Japanese accent all of a sudden?' my 'dad' wondered.

'Why did you give me a Japanese name in the first place?' I asked.

'It was your mom's idea,' dad pointed at her. 'She claimed an oriental name would be classy.'

'An oriental name helps you find your orientation on life, MHAHAHAHA,' Luan made a stupid joke and then laughed by herself at it while everyone else rolled their eyes.

* * *

My day at Royal Woods middle school was ok. Since my best friend, Clyde, was black and there were only so many black people around, I had no problem recognizing him.

Even though, most of the time, he talked to me about bizarre stuff (such as how awesome my sister is, his visits to a psychiatrist called Dr Lopez, some antiques his parents had bought recently etc), he seemed an okay guy. And it was nice that, at last, I had a male friend. (Eugeo no longer counted, since he had turned out to be an asshole, see Chapter 19 for details.)

Should I talk to him about how I had been transported here only last night? Would he believe me? Probably not. And, even if he did believe me, he'd freak out. I mean, imagine how you would feel if someone told you that all your life, all those years worth of memories, was an alternate reality that had just been created by some unknown force!

In the end, I decided to wait for a while, get to know him some more and maybe I would talk to him about that later.

* * *

Ahh, it's nice to return home after an exhausting day at school, even if it is not your real home.

So, let me see if I've got it right so far. On the upper floor, there are eight rooms. The parents' room, Lori's/Leni's room, Luna's/Luan's room, Lynn's/Lucy's room, Lola's/Lana's room, the room I shared with Lisa and two bathrooms.

As I was dragging my backpack on the floor behind me, bored and tired, I could smell something.

Was it Lisa's chemicals? (I haven't mentioned it yet, but she was a scientist, a child prodigy like Seven, except Lisa was even younger!)

No, the odor was coming from Lynn's/Lucy's room. Curious, I decided to enter.

The room was dark. All windows were closed.

Lucy, an 8 year old gothic girl, was sitting on the floor cross legged and chanting something. Around her, there were open bottles, positioned in a circle, odors coming out of them. Her skin was freakishly pale and her black bangs covered her eyes. She was wearing a black, one piece, short dress and long, striped socks.

Lynn was lying on her bed, on her back, knees raised, soles touching the mattress, a bored expression on her face, and was lazily playing a makeshift game, tossing a tennis ball at the wall, then catching it when it bounced back only to toss it again. She had dark, brown hair in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing red shorts and an athletic white and red shirt.

'Hey, Kirito,' she said casually, keeping playing her game. Lucy resumed what she was doing without greeting me.

I approached Lynn. 'What is Lucy doing?' I asked.

'Oh, you know,' the brownhead shrugged. 'Her usual, paranormal bullshit.'

Lucy interrupted her ritual and turned to us. 'It is not bullshit,' she protested. 'I'm trying to purify the house. Since last night, I've been feeling the presence of a spirit in this house.'

Since last night? I had been transported to this world last night! Was that a coincidence? Did that spirit have something to do with my misfortune?

I walked over to Lucy.

'Sigh,' she said (instead of actually sighing!) 'Let me guess. You, too, Kirito, believe that what I'm doing is nonsense.'

'Nonono, I believe you,' I said eagerly, extending my arms forward, palms open.

Lynn interrupted her game and gave me a surprised look. 'You can't be serious!'

Ignoring the 13 year old, I kept talking to Lucy: 'Tell me more about that spirit.'

The gothic girl placed her hands on her temples and tried to concentrate. 'I can see... I can see... a white haired person.'

So is that the spirit of an old man? Did he bring me here?

'He's trying to tell you something, Kirito,' Lucy carried on.

'What?' I cried in anticipation.

A few moments of silence. 'Sigh,' Lucy spoke the word again. 'I'm not sure.'

* * *

That night, it was raining.

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what Lucy had said. In the bed next to me, Lisa was carefreely sleeping.

Suddenly, a lightning flash illuminated the room for a fraction of a second. During that fraction, I saw a white haired person standing in front of me.

I screamed. I jumped to my feet, terrified. I turned on the lights.

'Kirito!' Lisa snapped. 'What is your problem?'

'I s-saw him,' I stuttered. 'The spirit. Someone else was here!'

The 4 year old rolled her eyes. 'Go back to sleep before I tell mom and dad.'

Lisa went back to sleep and I was left alone, looking at the spot where that white haired person appeared for a moment.

Now that I had clamed down a little, I realized that he was too short for an old man. He looked more like... a boy!


	70. Boy and woman

I ran over to the room shared by my two oldest sisters, Lori and Leni. I was so scared after that incident. I couldn't sleep alone the rest of that night and Lisa seemed anything but willing to comfort me.

I felt the need to cuddle in Lori's arms. As I had read in my other self's diary, he would often do it when he was scared at night, ex. after seeing a nightmare, since he was a little child.

Also, as I read in the same diary, lately, since he had started hitting puberty, my other self had started getting weird reactions down in his crotch during the nights he spent with Lori. Not that he no longer saw her as his protective, big sister, but he now saw her as more than that!

As for me, I didn't know yet how I was going to act around her, especially when we were both lightly dressed undercover! But I still felt the need to go close to her; it seemed the more I stayed in that alternate reality, the more I behaved like my other self who had lived there for 12 years before his memories were overwritten by mine.

I quietly entered the two eldest sisters' room. Leni was snoring. Lori was lying on her belly, swinging her raised calves and sending a text message on her cellphone. Most likely, she was sending it to her boyfriend, Bobby. She had middle length, blonde hair, which had impressive volume. She was wearing only a sleevelesst shirt and her underpants.

She turned and glared at me. 'What do you want, twerp?'

'Umm,' I stroked my nape and awkwardly dragged my foot on the floor.

She smiled. 'One of those night you're scared of sleeping alone?'

'Umm, yeah,' I laughed.

She laughed too, put the phone aside, switched her position into lying on her back and, taking an expression of a loving, caring, big sister, patted on the spot next to her. 'Hop on,' she winked.

I eagerly jumped on the bed and she covered us both with the blanket.

'Do you feel better now, my little one?' she giggled as she held me in her lovely arms.

'I think so,' I answered, blushing, getting a certain reaction in my underpants, the only garment on my body at that moment.

Lol, blushing because I had a boner. How old am I? 12? Oh, wait, physically, I was 12 indeed! And it seemed I had started mentally being that age too.

When I was 12 (I mean, when I was 12 for real, not now that I had returned to that age as a result of being transported to an alternate reality), I would often fantasize about being tightly held by an older and physically much larger woman than me. Of course, I fulfilled that fantasy later in my life (uncountable times, as you have read in the 69 chapters already published), but not as a 12 year old. That was the first time I could live my fantasy to its fullest extent. Boy and woman! Sexual awakening and sexual experience! Innocence and tuition!

It felt so good that the next thing I knew I pecked on Lori's large, tender breasts, even though she was wearing a t shirt.

'Kirito?' she whispered in surprise (though I had a feeling the surprised tone of her voice was just meaningful, provocative sarcasm). 'What are you doing?'

'S-Sorry,' I blushed, afraid of being clobbered (I had read in my other self's diary that Lori can be ballistic in the wrong mood). 'I don't know why I did that. I swear I hadn't planned it. Please, don't kill m...'

Lori laughed. 'You think I'm not aware of it, twerp?'

'Huh?'

'Don't play dumb,' she continued. 'You think I haven't noticed how much more uneasy you feel during our cuddling sessions lately than in the past? You think I haven't become aware of your quivering and panting?'

I gulped. 'And... and now what?' I dared to test the waters.

Lori chuckled casually. 'Well, I guess that it wouldn't hurt if I, as your older sister, taught you some stuff.'

With those words, she grabbed me by the neck and pecked me on the lips. My boner instantly doubled in size.

'Did you like it?' she raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

I nodded rapidly, unable to talk.

'Want a longer kiss?' she chuckled.

I nodded again, unintentionally letting out an inarticulate cry of eagerness.

Lori stuck her lips to mine and we began making out.

I tried to wrap my little arms around her waist. I descended and started kissing her neck, eliciting her first moans (wow, a 12 year old boy making a 17 year old girl moan; not bad!) I tried to foot cuddle with her as our lower limbs were tangled, but, being much shorter than that developed babe, my feet could reach only her calves, which I hungrily caressed with my toes.

Lori rolled us, so that I was now lying on my back, and sat up. 'Are you ready for a magnificent spectacle?' she asked, about to remove her shirt.

I nodded, squealing.

Lori laughed and tossed her upper garment away, offering me a view of her naked breasts. My eyes widened, like those of a 12 year old who's about to lose his virginity. In a sense, that was exactly what I was! I wanted to suck those breasts, lick them, grope them, kiss th...

'What are you doing, guys?' Leni's voice was heard.

We turned, surprised. With a sleepy expression, Leni was lying sideways on her bed and looking at us. She was wearing a white nightgown. She had blonde, middle length hair, but less massive than Lori's, and black eyes.

'Umm... we...' I tried to say something.

'I've got this, Kirito,' Lori whispered to me. And, turning to Leni, she said: 'You're still asleep, Leni. What you are seeing right now is a dream.'

'Oh, okay then,' Leni smiled with no worry.

Oh, goodie. A Streal level stupid girl!

Lori lowered her upper body back onto me and we resumed making out and exploring each other's bodies, Leni just casually watching us, believing she was seeing a dream!

Eventually, Lori took off our underpants too, first hers then mine.

I gulped. It was about to happen. I was about to have sex as a 12 year old! I was about to be statutory raped!

'Umm, do you have a condom?' I asked Lori.

'No need,' she answered carefreely. 'As if a kiddo like you could get me pregnant. I doubt you will produce more than one droplet of cum.'

'Do you know how many millions of sperm cells one droplet of cum has?' I asked, concerned. 'And, even one of them is enough to...'

'Twerp, are you here to have sex or to play know-it-all like Lisa?' Lori interrupted me, impatient.

I sighed. Oh, who cared anyway whether she got pregnant? This was not my reality. I could feel it that, sooner or later, I'd find a way to return to my world, so none of this would matter in the end.

I smiled and we proceeded. Lori slowly drove my little penis in her vagina as she was riding me cowgirl style. I gasped, feeling her soft, moist vagina walls engulfing my shaft.

We fucked for a long time, sometimes cowgirl style, sometimes rolling on the bed, sometimes missionary position. It was awesome. I produced only one drop of cum, as Lori had predicted; I felt it coming out of my dick and flowing into that woman's endless body.

We cuddled for a while after sex, sideways, me in my big sister's arms and my back turned to her.

'Did you like it, twerp?' Lori asked.

'Yes,' I cried in delight.

Lori chuckled and kissed my hair.

Leni clapped, thus reminding us of her awake presence. 'I'm so happy about you, guys,' she said, 'even though it is only a dream.'

We looked at each other and laughed. Then Lori took a meaningful expression. She whispered something in my ear. Not a bad idea!

I got off Lori's bed and walked over to Leni's.

'Umm, do you need something, Kirito?' she asked, scratching her head.

'What I'm about to do to you is just a dream,' I said, slowly and comfortingly. 'No need to worry.'

'Okay,' she smiled.

I got on her bed and covered us both with the blanket.

For a while, all Lori could see was the blanket moving and Leni's nightgown and underpants coming out from under it at some point.

Finally, the blanket was tossed away and Lori saw Leni riding me cowgirl style.

'Best dream ever,' the dumb blonde cried excitedly, looking at the ceiling, her palms on my chest.

Lori chuckled, negatively shaking her head.

* * *

I exited my sisters' room, scratching my genitalia, a delighted smile on my face.

I headed to my room, whistling carefreely.

But someone was waiting for me outside the door to my room. The white haired boy!


	71. Let's rock this bed

Before I could panic and start screaming again, the ghost showed me his palms as a comforting gesture.

He was a boy with white hair and black eyes. He was wearing an orange t shirt and blue jeans.

'Wh-what do you want from me?' I stuttered.

The spirit opened the door to my room and beckoned to me.

'You want me... to follow you?' I gulped.

The spirit nodded.

I followed him in my room. Lisa was snoring undercover.

We walked over to my room's window. The boy pointed outside. I gasped. Was he pointing at... Lisa's underground bunker?

'Is what you're looking for in there?' I asked. 'But how am I supposed to enter? The entrance is electronically locked. Only Lisa can enter there. She built that place for her experiments.'

The boy nodded, as if he already knew all that stuff. He looked at me strictly and pointed again. The message was clear. I had to find a way in there.

But, wait a minute. If that boy was a spirit, why didn't he enter himself through his ghost powers? And what would I find in that place? And who was that boy? Darn, so many questions.

* * *

Over the following days, I mulled over all that stuff, trying to reach a conclusion. There were nights I couldn't sleep because of that.

One of those nights, when I was sitting on the couch in the living room, hugging my knees, the door opened.

A shadow sneaked in. Was it another spirit? No, wait, spirits don't enter that way.

I turned on the lights. 'LUNA!'

'Ssshh. You'll wake everybody up, bro,' she whispered, anxious, in her usual, British accent.

As most of the times, my 15 year old sister in that universe was dressed in purple: a t shirt with the design of a skull on the chest area, a skirt and boots. She had short, dark brown hair and black eyes.

'Sorry,' I apologized.

'Why are you awake anyway?' she asked.

'You know... just... couldn't sleep...' I stroked my nape. 'Lotsa things in my head.'

'I understand you,' she chuckled. 'I just returned from a concert I went to in secret, because mom and dad wouldn't let me.'

She sat on the couch and removed one of her long boots in an unbelievably sexy fashion. 'God, I'm so tired,' she moaned.

I gulped. 'Umm, I can help you take off the other boot,' I offered.

'Okay, thanks,' she winked.

I knelt in front of her and slowly removed the other boot while kissing and groping her calf and finally her foot (she wasn't wearing socks)!

I swear I hadn't planned this! I got carried away!

'KIRITO!' she cried, almost waking up the whole Loud family.

'Sorry,' I gulped, red like hell.

She glared at me. She seemed so angry.

'I swear I didn't mean to...' I tried to defend myself, awkwardly, like the 12 year old I had transformed into a few days earlier, like the 12 year old I was in my heart too by that time. 'I can understand you if you want to punch me in the face. I won't hold a grudge...'

Luna laughed. 'Let's go to my room and we'll discuss it there,' she proposed.

And so, we went upstairs, Luna holding her boots and tiptoeing. So sexy!

In her room, Luan was snoring. Luna sat on her bed and patted on the spot next to her. I sat tentatively.

'I understand you're in an age your body starts changing and your hormones go crazy,' she said sweetly. 'I've been there. In my case, it was even harder, since I'm... you know... a lesbian.'

'A WHAT?' I cried, almost waking up Luan.

I was genuinely surprised. Most of the girls I had been with in the past had lesbian urges, but that was the first time I met a 100% self aware, self admitted, outright lesbian.

'Don't tell me you never suspected anything,' Luna raised an eyebrow. 'I've been dating Sam, a girl from my school, for almost one year.'

Come to think of it, I had read something about that in my other self's diary. But I couldn't remember everything I had read in that diary.

I looked her seriously in the eye. 'It's okay to be gay. Never be ashamed of it,' I said and affectionately caressed her knee. Whoops!

'Sorry,' I blushed and removed my hand.

'No, it's okay,' she smiled, took my hand and placed it back on her knee!

My eyes widened. I gulped. I looked at her, with a lost expression.

Luna wrapped her hands around my neck and stuck her lips to mine. We started making out, me hungrily groping her knee and thigh.

My sister broke the kiss. 'Just to make it clear,' she raised a finger. 'I'm homosexual and Sam is my girlfriend. You're just my cute, little bro whom I'm training. Okay?'

'Okay,' I nodded with a smile. 'Don't worry. I won't cause problems to your relationship.'

'Good,' she smiled.

We resumed making out.

Eventually, I drove my other hand under her skirt and started taking out her underpants. My sister lay down on the bed to help me remove it.

'My turn,' she said, sat up and removed mine, leaving me naked.

She opened her legs. 'Wanna come and explore?' she asked playfully.

'Yes!' I cried.

I drove my little head under her skirt and started sucking her virgin (at least in terms of heterosexual relationships) pussy. She gripped the mattress with her fingers and toes and started producing moans.

At some point, Luan was heard: 'Mmm... how do you fit 4 elephants in a car...snore snore... mhahaha, good one...'

Alerted, I took my head out of Luna's skirt and looked at the redhead. She was wearing yellow pajamas and seemed asleep.

'Ignore her, bro. She's just sleep talking, as usual,' Luna whispered.

We resumed. Luna slowly removed the rest of her clothes as I explored her naked body, which was slowly being revealed before my eyes.

Later, when we had progressed and we were fucking in a missionary position, me sometimes sucking her elegant neck and sometimes her gorgeous breasts, Luan spoke again: 'Mmm... I want sex too... snore snore... I need brotherly dick...'

We interrupted and turned to Luan again. Had she said... what I had heard?

Luna chuckled. She gently pulled my cock out of her and crawled over to Luan's bed.

Then, she removed the blanket and began... undressing Luan! While kissing her on the neck and other body parts! Luan was moaning and smiling in her sleep.

'What are you doing?' I whispered, freaked out.

'Let's give our sleeping beauty what she wants,' Luna winked.

Luan was quivering, unconsciously helping Luna remove her pajamas and underwear easier. I saw the redhead's gorgeous naked beauty being revealed little by little. Her large breasts, her belly button that looked like a work of art, her gorgeous, freshly shaved legs, her pussy that was inviting me to...

'Luna, no!' I snapped. 'If we do that to a sleeping person, it's rape!'

Luan opened her eyes wide and glared at me! 'Am I awake enough for you now?' she snapped, angry with impatience. 'Now bring your tiny but cute dick over here and fuck me!'

I gulped. 'Y-yes, ma'am.'

* * *

Luna, Luan and I were now all nude. We were fucking sideways, me thrusting my little dick in and out of Luan's pussy, sometimes making out with her, sometimes kissing her breasts or neck. At the same time, Luna was behind me, gripping my shoulders and rubbing her pussy sometimes against my back and sometimes against my ass.

'Fuck us, bro,' Luna gasped.

'Fuck is like the sluts we are,' Luan added. And then she laughed herself at that remark, amid her moans and screams!


	72. The ghost's memories

I was in my room, lazily watching porn. Although the scene I was watching was pretty arousing, I couldn't really get turned on, having a lot of things on my mind.

At that time, the house was almost empty. My parents were at work and most of my sisters were out, in various extracurricular activities. Logically, only the 6 year old twins were at home.

Lola and Lana! Twins, but also polar opposites. Lola was the fairyprincess type. I described her appearance in Chapter 69. Lana's hair was more ruffled than Lola's. She usually wore a red cap and dungarees. She loved playing in mud and had an army of strange pets that God knows how her parents let her keep. In any case, both girls were missing one front tooth.

Personally, I think those twins are pretty hot, especially Lola. Lol, I know. If my lust towards Seven and Toph was borderline pedophilia, my lust towards two 6 year olds is outright sickening. But, man, they're so hot, you should see them!

A foot tapping on the floor drew my attention. I turned. Was it Lana or Lol... THE WHITE HAIRED BOY! Again!

I almost fell off my chair in shock. What was that spirit trying to pull off anyway?

He gave me his hand.

'You-you want me to follow you?' I gulped.

The boy nodded.

I gave him my hand, feeling so lost at that moment that I didn't even bother turning off the computer.

As soon as I touched the mysterious boy's hand, we both became immaterial!

The boy started moving, dragging me behind him. We were going through walls, exited the house and entered Lisa's bunker. The moment we touched the entrance, I was blinded by a light.

* * *

_Lana's POV..._

I entered the room our only male sibling shared with Lisa. The door was open. My brother's computer was turned on.

A video was paused. I casually sat on the chair, unpaused the video and started watching.

Any other 6 year old would vomit in disgust at the sight of the things that man and woman were doing. But not me, Lana Loud, baby!

Lana Loud is not afraid of rolling in mud. Lana Loud is not afraid of getting dirty.

'What are you doing?' I heard my twin's voice.

I turned and saw a grossed out Lola. 'First of all, you have no right to access Kirito's computer,' she said strictly. 'And, secondly, EWW, what is that thing that woman puts in her mouth?'

I answered both her questions: 'First of all, bro's computer was turned on and, secondly, that thing is the male pee pee organ and you'd better look carefully, because, when you marry your prince, that's what you'll be doing to him!'

'NEVER!' Lola went in denial phase.

I leant back in the chair in a cool fashion. 'Heh. You're such a baby!'

'WHAT?' Lola shrieked. 'I dare you to say that again. I'm a woman! I have won many beauty contests. I'm a real lady!'

'Then prove it,' I provoked her with a smile. 'I dare you to suck our brother's pee pee organ!'

* * *

Huh? Where were we? That was definitely not the interior of Lisa's bunker.

That was... the garden! Did we go through the entrance to Lisa's underground lab only to end up back in the garden? What is going on here?

Wait, someone is crawling out of a dog house. The white haired boy!

I turned and looked at the white haired boy next to me. Are there two of them?

The boy shook his head negatively, as if he had read my thoughts.

I got the message. The boy in front of us was himself in the past. We were in his memories.

I saw the 9 sisters exiting the house. They were giggling and chatting all together. They seemed to have a good time.

'Hey, girls, please, talk to me,' the boy in front of us said. 'I'm your brother!'

DID HE SAY THEIR BROTHER?

I turned to the boy next to me. 'You used to live here when you were alive? You were their brother?' I asked.

The boy nodded.

I turned back to the memory unfolding before me. The 9 girls looked at him with contempt. They kept walking without even gracing him with a word!

'GIRLS, PLEASE, DON'T GO,' the boy begged. He burst into tears.

The girls opened the fence door and left. Just like that!

Soon, mom and dad appeared. Mom was cradling a baby.

A baby? I never saw any baby during my stay at that house.

'MOM, DAD, COME HERE. I NEED YOU,' the boy in the memory cried.

The parents turned to him. Mom shook her head negatively with sorrow, not saying anything.

Father spoke, after some hesitation: 'Sometimes, a cub has to be sacrificed for the pack to survive,' he said. 'Just get the message and leave this house, Lincoln. And never come back!'

'NO, STAY WITH ME,' Lincoln screamed as his parents walked away.

I turned to the boy next to me. 'You're that Lincoln guy, huh?' I asked rhetorically.

The spirit nodded.

'And why did your own family treat you like that?' I asked, shocked.

The boy touched my forehead. Instantly, a part of his memories was transferred to me. No, not just his memories! I could feel his sorrow.

When he died of depression, Lincoln had been living in the dog house for one year! At first, his family would grace him with a word every now and then, albeit words like 'Stay away from me, Lincoln' or 'Don't enter the house, Lincoln' or 'Here's your food and clothes for today, Lincoln.' But, eventually, even that minimal communication stopped. Mom would just throw a plate of dog food or some rags that were supposed to be clothes at him, from far away, not even wanting to go close to him, let alone talk to him!

Lincoln ate in the dog house, dressed in the dog house, studied in the dog house. He knew that, until he left for college or something, that would be his life with the Louds.

But why? WHY? This is so unfair. No human being deserves that kind of treatment. What had that child done to them anyway? And how had they shrugged off his death just like that? That family consisted of monsters!

After another blinding flash, the scene changed. We were at last in Lisa's underground lab.

Lincoln pointed at a safe.

'Is what you want in there?' I asked. 'How am I to open it?'

Lincoln just used his currently immaterial arm to take out a photo. It was a photo of himself.

He gave it to me. Why had Lisa locked that photo in that safe?

With another blinding flash, I was out of the bunker, back in my material body, Lincoln's photo in my hand. Lincoln's spirit was gone.


	73. Twins shenanigans

I was heading back to my room, looking at the photo in my hand. Not really looking where I was going, I bumped into Lana, who seemed to be waiting for me outside of my room.

'Ouch, watch where you're going,' she protested.

Ignoring her complaint, I showed her the photo of Lincoln. 'Why did you do that to him?' I demanded to know. 'Why did you all treat him like assholes?'

'Huh? Him who?' Lana asked, baffled.

'THIS!' I pointed at the photo in my hand.

'Who's this guy?' Lana asked curiously. 'Never seen him before.'

Huh? They didn't know him? Was that memory I saw fake? Or... WAIT A MINUTE, now I get it! The scene the ghost showed me was not just from the past. It was from the original reality, the one I, too, came from! It seemed I had been transported to a reality where Lincoln never existed and I was born in his place, to the Louds, instead of in Japan.

But still, why had reality been warped? Why was I here? Who or what had brought me here? And, most importantly, WHY?

Lana interrupted my thoughts: 'Anyway, Kirito, you'll tell me another time who that white haired weirdo is. Now come in. I need you to do me a favour.'

Before I could respond, the freakishly strong for her age 6 year old dragged me into my room.

My eyes fell on my computer, which I had forgotten to turn off. Fuck, had Lana seen this? That was totally inappropriate for a child her age.

Lana gently pushed me so that I sat on the chair. Then, to my surprise... she lowered my pants!

'Umm, Lana, what are you doing?' I caressed my nape.

'I have a bet with Lola,' she explained and pointed at her twin, whom I hadn't noticed until then. 'Each of us claims that the other cannot suck your pee pee organ!'

'Umm, kids, such stuff is not appropriate for you. You shouldn't have watched that video, you... OH, MY!'

My babbling was interrupted by Lana initiating a blowjob. Man, she was so sexy. The way she dragged a stool over and got on it on all fours so that she could reach my penis easier. The way her little hands were wrapped around my shaft. The way she trapped my cock in the gap where her missing front teeth were supposed to be. The way she used her tongue as if she was the most experienced prostitute. That chick is talented!

I closed my eyes and moaned. I really struggled not to lean too far back in my chair and accidentally fall.

My eyes fell on Lola, who was staring, her expression being a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

As if Lana had telepathically felt me diverting my attention, she interruped the blowjob and turned to her twin. 'Go away, fairyprincess,' she scoffed. 'This is adult, dirty business and you're still a kid.'

'I'm not A FUCKING KID!' Lola snapped.

Whoah! She swore!

Lola charged at Lana and tried to take her place on the stool.

'Leave, Lana. I'll suck Kirito's pee pee.'

'No way, Lola. I had the guts to do it first.'

The two girls fell off the chair and started grappling and rolling on the floor like... well, like two typical six year olds.

'Girls, you can do it both at the same time,' I tried to draw their attention.

They turned to me and smiled. 'Okay, Kirito,' they cried in unison and got on the stool.

Four lovely, little hands were wrapped around my dick, which was already coated with precum. Lola was licking the tip of my penis while Lana was sucking the shaft and massaging the balls.

At some point, Lana tried to reverse the roles. She attempted to lick the tip of my penis, displacing Lola's tongue.

That caused the two girls to start fighting again.

I sighed.

'Okay, that's enough,' Lola jumped off the stool. 'I'll prove I'm more adult than you, Lana.'

I saw her lying down on my bed, on her back, her torso resting against a pillow, and opening her legs.

'My pee pee organ is yours, Kirito!' she declared, making both Lana and me gasp. 'Do what you want with it!'

I approached the bed, slowly, taking off all my clothes on the way. By the time I got on the mattress, I was nude.

I took Lola's foot in my hand and removed her pink high heel while kissing her foot bridge. Lola moaned.

I placed my hand under her dress and removed her underpants, which, predictably, were full of designs of fairyprincesses.

At that moment, I remembered Lana. I turned to her. She was looking at us, about to cry.

'Umm, you can participate too,' I tried to console her. 'Wanna take off your clothes and jack off?'

'What is jack off?' Lana asked.

I chuckled. I got off the bed and whispered something in Lana's ear.

'Ohh, I know what you're talking about,' she cried. 'It's what I do with Hops.'

'Hops?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Just wait and you'll see,' she giggled and ran out of the room.

I shrugged and went back to Lola.

I removed her dress, leaving her nude. I admired her underdeveloped, breastless beauty.

My lips and hands hungrily explored her body for a while. Her little belly, her elegant legs, her lovely arms, her perfume wearing neck.

All the while, Lola was not reacting at all, determined to prove she was an adult who could take that stuff (lol, so cute!) She would only let out a moan from time to time.

Lana came back. She was now totally nude! And she was holding a frog.

'This is Hops,' she explained. 'He often helps me do what you whispered in my ear earlier.'

She sat on a chair and opened her legs, offering me a view of her tight, hairless pussy. She placed her frog between her legs. 'Come on, Hops, let's show those amateurs how it's done!'

As if he could understand human language, the frog extended his tongue and started thrusting it in and out of Lana's pussy!

The tomboyish little girl closed her eyes and gripped the chair's arms. 'Yes, Hops. Harder, Hops,' she moaned, raising her legs and curling her toes.

Aroused more than ever, I turned back to Lola, who was looking at me with a lost expression. 'Should we follow their example?' I asked playfully.

The girl nodded.

I slowly inserted my dick into the 6 year old's pussy (I can't believe I'm using those words in a sentence as if I'm speaking something casual!) and started thrusting gently.

Lola tried to wrap her legs around my waist, but, of course, she failed, since her legs were too short. Nevertheless, she seemed to be having a good time.

'Yes, Kirito,' she moaned as I was kissing her chest. 'I want our pee pee organs to be one!'

From time to time, I would either stick my lips to Lola's, thus initiating a making out session, or turn to watch how Lana was doing with Hops, without interrupting my thrusts nonetheless in either case.

We were so well synchronized that Lana orgasmed the same time I did, with Lola gripping the sheets with her little fingers and toes and screaming: 'YES, YES, PEE INSIDE ME!'

* * *

Ahh, what a fuck!

The two girls got dressed and exited the room, blushing, soon after they had realized what they had done.

And now, here I was, alone, looking at Lincoln's photo once more.

I had a feeling that there was something that didn't feel right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Until it struck me! I had just realized what did not make sense!


	74. A surprise in her pants

So, guys, during the time since the last chapter was published, did you realize yourselves, too, what did not make sense? No? You're slow!

So, here's the answer: If that was an alternate reality where Lincoln never existed, how can Lisa have a photo of him in her basement?

Could she... could she be the one that had warped reality? Could that be the doing of one of her inventions?

I have to confront her, to...

'THINK FAST,' Lynn's happy voice interrupted my thoughts.

The 13 year old redhead had just stormed into my room and tossed a ball at me with force.

I was anything but prepared to catch it, so the ball hit me. Wanna guess where it hit me? Yeah, you guessed right!

With bulging eyes, I clutched my crotch and fell off my chair.

'GOSH, I'M SO SORRY,' Lynn gasped.

She ran over to me and crouched. 'Are you okay, bro?'

I tried to talk, but all I managed to do was cough.

'Do you think I'm ok?' I asked rhetorically when I finally managed to utter some words.

'No, of course not,' she answered apologetically. 'A man can't be okay after being hit there. I mean, I know from experience...'

Her eyes bulged. She covered her mouth with her palm, having realized what she had just said.

But I, too, was shocked. Shocked to hear that. In fact, I was so surprised that I forgot my pain and sat up. 'Wait, what do you mean when you say you know from experience?'

Lynn blushed. She hesitated. But, in the end, she guessed that, since it had slipped her tongue, there was no turning back anymore.

She sighed. 'I guess you're old enough to know the truth,' she whispered, stood up and locked the door.

She looked at me. 'Why do you think that, despite being a girl, I have the same name as dad?'

'Err, never wondered,' I scratched my nape.

Lynn lowered her shorts. That was the biggest surprise in my life.

'A DICK!' I cried.

'Sssh,' Lynn placed her finger on her lips.

'You're a boy?' I wondered.

'No,' Lynn shook her head.

'A trans?' my eyes widened anew.

'Not exactly,' Lynn tried to explain. 'I'm an intersex.'

'Intersex?' I raised an eyebrow.

'It means that, technically, I'm a girl,' Lynn carried on, 'but I was born with... errr...'

'A dick,' I smiled, repeating what I had said earlier, now in a lower voice.

'Yes, a dick,' Lynn blushed again.

Come to think of it, it was kinda cute to see that strong and confident girl feeling embarrassed.

Lynn turned her eyes elsewhere. 'I hope this revelation does not change the way you see me, Kiri...'

Her words were interrupted by me. I had stood up and was ruffling her hair playfully.

'Stop!' she giggled.

We ended up on the floor where we struggled playfully for a while.

In the end, we somehow ended up me on top of her.

We paused. We exchanged serious, horny looks. We gulped.

Our lips united and we engaged in a passionate making out session.

'Isn't this weird?' Lynn gasped when the kiss was broken. 'I mean, we're siblings.'

'Well, it's not weirder than you having a penis,' I laughed.

'I guess you're right,' she joined me in my laughter.

We resumed.

We were now undressing each other while exploring each other's bodies. I was taking off her socks and kissing her foot bridges while she was taking off my shirt and groping my back. I removed her shorts and kissed her legs while she was desperately trying to do the same to me, which she finally did. I removed her underpants, eliciting a squeal from her as she stroked my chest and slammed her soles down on the floor in anticipation. She took off my underpants while giving me a brief blowjob.

She stood up and wrapped my blanket around her crotch. 'Wait,' she whispered sweetly. 'I'm going to my room to fetch condoms.'

'You have condoms?' my eyes widened.

'Err, yeah,' she chuckled awkwardly. 'I use them with girls from the sports teams I'm into, when we have... you know... private moments in the school showers...'

'It's okay,' I comforted her. 'What you do with them is none of my business.'

'You're the best,' Lynn winked, now relaxed.

She unlocked the door, looked around to make sure nobody was watching, sneaked into her room and came back soon with her condoms. She locked the door anew.

We got on the bed, sat cross legged opposite each other and remained silent for a while.

'Umm,' I chuckled, trying to figure out how we would do it. 'Who will put this on? You or me?'

'I really don't know,' she shrugged, chuckling too.

In the end, we arbitrarily decided that I would be the one to put on the rubber. Lynn pinched the prophylactic's tip and rolled it onto my penis.

She lay down and raised and opened her arms and legs. 'Come here,' she smiled.

I lowered my upper body onto her and started exploring her still breastless chest with my hands and lips.

Finally, Lynn wrapped her arms and legs around me. We began fucking, rubbing our penises against each other.

'Fuck me, bro. Harder. Faster,' she would pant whenever I wasn't kissing her on the lips.

We fucked for a long time, the bed squeaks being music in our ears.

I orgasmed. Before her! Lynn patted me on my back in disappointment as I screamed.

I collapsed on her, panting. We stayed like that, for a while.

'You know, Kirito,' she sighed. 'I may have a penis, but I'm still a girl. Girls take their time to orgasm.'

'I know. I'm sorry,' I blushed, sitting up. 'If there is anything I can do to make up for my selfish act...'

Lynn smiled deviously. 'Actually, there is!'

I gulped. What was she up to?

The intersex girl took a new condom and rolled it on her penis this time. 'Have you ever tried anal, Kirito?' she asked.

'Umm, yeah,' I answered, 'though I wasn't on the receiving end.'

'Then be prepared for a brand new experience, boy,' she laughed like an evil witch and rolled me so that I was lying on my belly.

'Get on all fours,' she commanded.

I obeyed, with one more gulp.

I felt Lynn's soft, cool, lovely hands gripping my waist.

'Want me to do it slowly or hardcore?' she drawled in a playfully threatening tone of voice.

'Anything that pleases you, sis,' I mumbled, scared.

'Hardcore it is!' she laughed triumphantly and shoved it in my ass.

WHOAH, THE PAIN! That is... that is... not bad at all!

Lynn was forcefully thrusting her organ in and out of my butthole. I was gasping and moaning in my newfound sensations. If I had to compare it to something, imagine your butthole is itching you like hell and you scratch it deep inside, discovering the best hidden nerve endings.

From time to time, I would turn and look at the nude Lynn to increase my arousal. If a man was doing that to me, I wouldn't be aroused, but experiencing it with a hot girl behind me is another story!

'YES, I'M CUMMING, BRO,' Lynn screamed in the end.

I felt what I perceived as a rear orgasm.

We collapsed next to each other, panting and smiling with joy.

'Please, don't tell our sisters my secret,' Lynn said at some point.

'Nobody knows except mom and dad?' I asked.

'Well, Lori knows,' she answered. 'But I think the others are not ready to know yet. Especially the younger ones, Lola, Lana and Lucy, would freak out.'

'What about Lisa?' I chuckled.

'I guess she would want to study me as a lab rat,' Lynn said and we laughed together.

Speaking of Lisa, I had to confront her sooner or later.

* * *

Later, Lisa was in our room, conducting her chemical experiments. She was wearing her white robe over her green sweater and brown pants.

I stormed into the room.

'Be quiet, Kirito,' she turned and yelled, annoyed. 'My experiments require concentration.'

'Who's this?' I snapped, showing her the photo of Lincoln.

Her eyes widened. 'Linco... I mean, I DON'T KNOW!'

I could almost hear her heart beating!

'That photo was in your bunker,' I carried on.

'How did you enter there?' she snapped.

'Quit defending yourself and tell me who this is,' I demanded to know.


	75. Everything in place

Lisa's eyes were bulging so much that they were on the verge of breaking her glasses! Her little body was trembling. It was kinda satisfactory to see that usually so collected know-it-all sweating with fear and worry!

'Tell me everything now,' I demanded once more. 'I swear, if it turns out that you are the one who warped my life just for the sake of your sickening experiments, I will...'

'Stop, please, stop,' Lisa extended her little arms forward, trying to sound cool and friendly (probably for the first time in her life!) 'I'll tell you.'

She walked over to the door, looked outside to make sure no one was eavesdropping and locked the door.

'Well?' I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the floor.

Lisa sighed, removed some sweaty hair from her forehead and began: 'This world is not the original world. One of my inventions replaced the real world with an alternate reality.'

'Yes, I have figured this out myself,' I said sternly. 'Carry on.'

'In this alternate reality, the past is a little different,' Lisa continued. 'You and I have lived in this alternate world's past, just like everyone else, except we have our memories from the original world, because, when reality changed, the memories of ourselves in this alternate world were overwritten by our memories.'

'And why do only you and I have our original memories?' I asked.

Lisa sighed again. She turned around for a moment. Then back to me. 'I don't know,' she admitted. 'My initial plan was only for me to have my original memories. You shouldn't even be here. I was genuinely surprised when you woke me up the morning after the night I changed reality, but I didn't show it. I guess your presence here is an anomaly I can't explain yet.'

'Why did you do all that in the first place?' I asked, now calmer.

Lisa hesitated for a moment. 'In the original world,' she began, 'this house did not have two bathrooms as now. It had only one. The room that is now a second bathroom was an additional bedroom, where my brother, Lincoln, stayed. In this room, I stayed with Lily, my baby female sister.'

So that baby I saw in Lincoln's memory was Lily?

'Both Lincoln and Lily died,' Lisa said.

'How?' I asked.

Lisa started telling me the story. One day, Lynn's team lost a game Lincoln attended. Lynn blamed Lincoln for that, considering him a source of bad luck.

At first, Lincoln enjoyed the fact that his sisters had stopped inviting him to their activities, out of fear of his bad luck spoiling them. However, as days went by, the family's superstitious hysteria grew and grew, causing them to become unreasonable and go as far as to banish Lincoln from the house and force him to sleep in the dog house!

Lincoln tried to convince them that he was not a source of bad luck by secretly attending another game of Lynn's team. However, Lynn's team lost again.

Lincoln lapsed into depression. He decided to hide in Lisa's bunker so that his supposed bad luck wouldn't affect the others, but Lisa denied that to him, because she didn't want his bad luck to affect her experiments.

That was probably a mistake, because, at least in there, Lincoln wouldn't have had to see his family members exiting and entering the house everyday, without talking to him. Past a point, they wouldn't even look at him, fearing that even that would bring them bad luck!

I was genuinely shocked. 'How could you treat him like that?' I snapped angrily. 'Even mom and dad... I mean, even his parents?'

'Yes,' Lisa nodded sorrowfully. 'We all were despicable. Our fear had turned us into horrible people. We realized our mistake only when, one morning, we found him dead.'

Lisa's eyes became tearful. 'After that, our family never was the same again. We'd rather have suffered the consequences of Lincoln's supposed bad luck than lost him that way, but it was too late to regret our choices. Our parents became depressed, indifferent. Soon, Lily died in an accident, because they no longer took care of her properly. Of course, this made things even worse.'

Lisa paused for a while, her sobs rendering her unable to speak. I was speechless.

She took off her glasses, wiped her tears and continued: 'Our family was falling apart. I couldn't go back in time to fix our mistake, because my time machine still has several glitches. But I had another invention that could fix that.'

'The reality warper,' I continued in her place.

'Precisely,' she nodded. 'I turned reality into an alternate universe where Lincoln and Lily never existed. Though I still don't understand how you ended up here. I saw you, through my cameras which I have secretly installed everywhere in the house (both in the original reality and this one), chatting with Luan on Skype the day before I warped reality, but I never intended to tangle you into th...'

'The spirit!' I cried.

'Huh?' Lisa got confused.

'I met Lincoln's spirit,' I explained, snapping my fingers. 'He must be the one who interfrered with your process and brought me here. He was the one who helped me enter your shelter and get the photo.'

Lisa took the photo from my hands and looked at it. 'Ohh, Lincoln,' she drawled. 'When I entered the reality warper, I took it with me, as something to remember my lost brother by.'

'Lisa, you were wrong,' I held her by the shoulders. 'Lincoln still exists. Dead do not cease existing.'

'There is no such thing as afterlife,' Lisa corrected her glasses, returning to her know-it-all self. 'Science proves it.'

'Er hem,' a voice drew our attention. We turned and saw the spirit glaring at us.

'LINCOLN,' Lisa gasped.

'Hey,' I greeted him, raising an arm.

The spirit kept glaring.

'Ohh, Lincoln, I'm so sorry,' the 4 year old prodigy burst into tears. 'I understand your anger, I...'

'You understand nothing, Lisa,' I snapped. 'Lincoln is angry indeed, but not because he died. He's angry because you thought that changing external reality would make your sorrow go away. You and your family should have tried to be strong and move on. That was what would make Lincoln happy.'

The spirit nodded, showing that he agreed with me.

Tentatively, Lisa smiled and hugged him. Lincoln smiled, closed his eyes and hugged her back, in a tender moment. I could barely hold back my tears.

She turned to me. 'I guess it's time we go back to the original world,' she said.

She took me to her bunker and we entered her reality warping capsule.

'One last question,' I chuckled when Lisa was about to pull the lever. 'You said that you have cameras installed everywhere in the house? Even in the bathroom?'

Lisa nodded.

'Umm, just curious,' I caressed my nape. 'Is Lynn an intersex in the real world too?'

Lisa smiled, revealing her teeth, and nodded. We shared a laugh.

The girl pulled the lever. A flash blinded me. Then everything went black.

* * *

I found myself in my dorm room's bed. I pushed away the blankets and ran over to the mirror. I was back in my 16 year old body!

I checked the date on my cellphone. It was the day I would go with Leafa to the youtube convention.

I squealed, got dressed and ran over to Leafa's room.

When I saw the blondie, I hugged her tightly in my arms and lifted her voluptuous body in the air.

'Whoah, missed me so much?' she cried, surprised. 'It's been only 7 hours or so since we last saw each other.'

'You won't believe what happ...'

I paused. 'On second thought, I'll tell you later. Let's go to the convention.'

Leafa shrugged and off we went!

* * *

In the convention, we met Luan! Along with Lisa!

Lisa had convinced Luan to come to the convention after all. Thanks to Lisa's super fast rocket, they had made it in time!

'That was what Lincoln would like me to do,' Luan said to us at some point when we were hanging out all together during the convention.

Lisa and I, the only ones who remembered what had happened in the alternate world, exchanged meaningful smiles and winks.


	76. A promise to the fans

With my crotch bulging, I was walking to Leafa's dorm room. She had sent me a text message, saying she had to see me about something. Did she want just sex or did she want to see me for something else? Judging from the emojis that accompanied her message (hearts, winks, cherries), I'd say she probably wanted just sex. That hungry, blonde fox! Not that I was complaining, mind you!

When she opened the door, she was wearing a black, sleeveless crop top that left exposed her arms, shoulders, cleavage and belly and sloggi underpants the same color. Yeah, that was definitely going towards sex!

'Come in, monkey face,' she winked and, with a cute and sensual rotation, turned around and walked towards the bed.

'Wow, this is pretty straightforward, even for you,' I chuckled and closed the door behind me.

'I need your help,' she said, ignoring my remark.

'Oh, I thought you wanted sex,' I responded playfully.

'I do, indeed,' she replied casually.

Huh? Now I was confused.

Leafa took a camera in her hands and started looking around in the room (with unintentionally sexy rotations), with a troubled expression on her gorgeous face.

I gulped. 'Umm, Leafa, would you like to tell me what is going on?' I asked hesitantly, sure that I was soon going to regret having asked.

'Okay, this is the favor I want you to do me,' she said, stopping her rotations and ending up facing me. 'Long ago, when I started posting videos on youtube, I promised that, if I ever reached 1 million followers, I'd make a sex tape for my fans and post it on XVideos or somewhere. And guess how many followers I have got by today...'

'LEAFA!' I snapped. 'You can't be serious. I mean, I remember that promise. It was on the first video you ever made, but I could tell you were only half serious...'

'Indeed, back then, I didn't expect that my channel would ever become so successful,' Leafa admitted. 'But a promise is a promise nonetheless.'

'I don't know, Leaf,' I sighed. 'I think that such a move would ruin your youtube career.'

'Oh, come on,' she laughed. 'Lena the Plug has done this too and her career is okay.' (_Note: Lena the Plug is a real life youtuber who promised a sex video in case she got 1 million followers. She kept her promise and I highly recommend you watch her sex video.)_

'And... and you want me to participate in the video?' I dared to ask.

'Yup,' she answered casually as she finally found a good spot to position the camera.

'Me?' I pointed at myself. 'In a sex tape? Can't you find someone else?'

'Who?' Leafa pouted. 'This is a girls only school and it'll be a long time before I get back home. You're the only male available right now. Come on, Kirito chan. You've got to help me. What's the worst thing that can happen?'

* * *

_25 years later..._

_Somewhere on the planet, two random teenagers are watching a really old sex video._

_'Hey, ain't that Kirito, the famous novelist?' one of them snaps and points a finger at the screen._

_'Yeah, dude, it's him,' the other says, 'albeit a lot younger.'_

_'Whoah, who could imagine that, on this ancient, forgotten site, we would discover such a dark secret from his youth.'_

_'Man, we can use that to blackmail him or ruin his career. We've hit the jackpot!'_

_The two teenagers fistbump._

* * *

'You're right,' I chuckled. 'What's the worst thing that can happen? I guess I worry too much.'

'Good. Now you're talking,' Leafa clapped enthusiastically, like an innocent girl who was by no means about to do anything sexual. 'Now lie down.'

I undressed and got on the bed.

Leafa turned on the camera and got on me cowgirl style.

She turned her head to the camera, which was placed on a chair next to the bed. 'How's it going, dear fans?' she introduced herself as if she was just posting one more youtube video with nothing special! 'Time to fulfill my promise to you. You deserve it. Your loyalty must be rewarded.' She added a smiling wink for emphasis.

Her eyes back to me. Her expression meaningful as never before.

'Umm, how should I start?' I asked with uncertainty.

'First of all, you're not supposed to talk,' she said, annoyed.

'Oh, right, I'm sorry,' I chuckled awkwardly. 'Shall we record this again?'

'No, it's okay, I'll edit this later,' Leafa comforted me and, without a warning, lowered her upper body onto me, grabbed me by the neck and started kissing me passionately. Needless to say I reciprocated.

We made out like that for a while, my hands exploring her back and whatever part of her large, impressive ass her sloggis left exposed.

I soon realized that the fact that people would watch this turned me on! This realization made me moan in Leaf's mouth.

I descended and started kissing her neck. With her mouth now free, Leafa let out some moans too.

I turned us over so that I was now on top. I started removing her croptop while hungrily enjoying her incomparable breasts with my hands and lips.

I descended and kissed her belly.

I removed her underpants, Leafa squealing and slamming her soles down on the mattress. I slowly lowered her underpants and kissed and groped her silky leg while I was at it! I kissed her foot bridge as I tossed her pants away.

At that point, Leafa ambushed me and forced my back to the bed. She got on her knees, at my side, and turned her whole front side to the camera.

'This boy you can see, dear fans, is all of you,' she said, lowering her upper body and kissing my legs, not taking her eyes off the camera or changing her meaningful expression nonetheless.

'I want you to imagine that what I'm doing right now I'm doing it to each and every of you,' she carried on, kissing my belly.

'I want you to pause the video and fetch a bucket to collect the cum you're gonna produce. Trust me, you'll need it,' she said, winking at the camera as she was kissing and stroking my chest.

All the while, I was letting out whispering moans, surrendered to sensations.

'Please, sit on me,' I begged. 'I can't take it anymore.'

Leaf giggled and sat on me. She was about to drive my reproductive organ into hers when I stopped her.

'Wait, you forgot the condom,' I said, alerted.

'Kirito, are you nuts?' Leafa sighed, still riding me cowgirl style. 'Have you ever seen condoms being used on a sex video?'

'But I've promised Asuna I'll never cheat on her without a condom,' I reminded her. (_See Chapter 11)_

'And you've failed to keep that promise multiple times ever since,' Leafa reminded me. 'So one more time is no big deal.'

'And... and what about pregnancy?' I wondered.

'You'll pull out when that time comes,' Leafa informed me.

'BUT I HAVE NEVER... I have never pulled out!' I protested. 'What if I fail?'

'Then make sure you don't fail,' Leafa laughed carefreely.

Have I ever told you that this chick is bold and has a habit of playing with fire? Oh, I have told you? Many times? And yet, I think I haven't stressed it to you enough yet!

Leafa started bouncing on me. She closed her eyes and ruffled her own hair! 'YES, YES, FUCK ME LIKE THE GREATEST THOT ON THE YOUTUBESPHERE THAT I AM!'

I desperately raised my arms, feeling the need to touch those bouncing boobs, as I thrusted my bare penis in and out of her admittedly soft, silky, moist vagina.

At some point, I turned us over in passion. Now I was on top. I was thrusting as if there was no tomorrow. Leafa's legs were wrapped around me.

'LOOK AT ME, PERVS,' I yelled, addressing Leafa's fans. 'You all want to fuck this youtuber, but you can't! Only I can! You settle for a nice jack off!'

'You're so insecure sometimes, Kirito,' Leafa giggled amid her moans.

I looked at her, not interrupting my thrusts. 'Where's the camera, by the way?' I asked.

'Oh, over there,' Leafa took a casual expression for a moment, momentarily unwrapped one leg and pointed with her toes.

I looked where Leafa was pointing. We both looked at the camera and giggled before turning back to each other and increasing our thrusts' speed.

'Oh, yeah, I'm cumming,' Leafa said at some point.

'Me too,' I said desperately. 'Let's do it together.'

I couldn't pull out. Who cared what would happen afterward? Who cared whether she got pregnant? The only thing in the world that was significant to me at that moment was to bust my nuts in that lovely pussy.

'I'M SORRY, LEAFA,' I yelled in agony. 'I'm gonna cum in you. Please, don't hold grudges afterwa...'

'No, you're not, sweetie!' With her almost superhuman strength, Leafa shoved me off her and I ended up on the floor, my penis convulsing like a hose and spraying cum over my belly. 'WHYY?' I yelled in disappointment as I placed my hand on my crotch to make this as enjoyable as possible and somewhat console myself for not having cummed in the pussy I craved.

'Sorry, Kirito,' Leafa giggled as she was writhing and wailing in her own orgasm on the bed. 'But, thanks to you, I have already had an abortion (_Chapter 25_) and taken a morning after pill (_Chapter 55_) and I don't intend to burden my body with such stuff once every few months!'

* * *

Leafa's video was better than I expected, when I watched it later. I even jacked off to it myself.

Of course, I didn't intend to tell Asuna anything. Unfortunately, she found out herself, when Strea deemed it right to 'congratulate her on her boyfriend's excellent video'!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I was sitting on my bed, my back resting against a pillow, my legs extended forward. I was looking at my toenails which I had just painted. That red paint really matched my black shorts and blue t shirt. Heh! I'm a hot babe!

Asuna stormed in the room! Her eyes were blazing with anger!

'Hey, As,' I greeted her casually.

'Hello, you disgusting, degenerate whore,' she yelled, slamming the door.

'Why, thank you!' I united my palms and gave her a happy look, batting my eyelashes.

'You know, you could have showed the elementary courtesy to ask me first before using my boyfriend for something like that,' she fumed.

'So, is Kirito still alive?' I joked, being able to tell how Asuna had treated him after finding out.

'Never mind him. In the worst case, he'll be limping for a few days,' she answered.

Ouch! Poor Kirito. He always ends up suffering so much because of my mischievous ideas.

'You don't really care about how upset you've made me, do you?' Asuna crossed her arms and tapped her high heel threateningly on the floor.

'Nah,' I further teased her.

Asuna raised her fists.

I got on my knees. 'Don't threaten me in my house, red,' I said, still smiling nonetheless.

'Why? What are you going to do?' Asuna asked sarcastically. 'Undress me, tie me up and make a new sex video, with me this time?'

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

'LEAFA, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!'

I was nude. Leafa had turned over her bed and tied each of my limbs to one of the bed's legs so that my body was not touching the floor or mattress!

The equally nude Leafa finished positioning the camera and approached me.

'Hello again, dear fans,' she smiled. 'The video I posted a few days ago has a second part. This time, my good girlfriend will help me.'

'Untie me now,' I demanded.

Leafa got on me. Now neither of us was touching the floor or mattress. Somehow, my body had the physical strength to support hers!

'Come on, As,' she said sweetly, wrapping her hands around my neck. 'What's the worst thing that can happen?'

'Umm, my parents seeing this and dying of a heart attack,' I answered seriously.

'What are the chances your religious parents will ever enter a site like Xvideos?' Leafa chuckled and started kissing my neck, making me moan and give in.

She started massaging my breasts while rubbing her vagina against mine. With my legs open wide, due to the way I was positioned, the sensation down there was incredible!

'You... are... incorrigible,' I whispered before our lips united.


	77. Halloween special

_Seven's POV..._

I and Toph were dancing in the countryside, right outside of the mansion the brunette was staying with the servants her parents had hired to homeschool and take care of her. We were practicing some dance moves of my sister (Rain; remember her?) we had seen on youtube.

I and Toph had become good friends over the last weeks. Ever since the 12 year old started staying permanently near the academy, she would often be visited by students or teachers, who would subsequently report to Principal Zeliska that everything was okay, then the principal would report to Toph's parents that everything was okay.

Most often, Kirito would be the one to visit her (I wonder why; tee hee hee!), but, one day, I came along and met the 12 year old eccentric heir in person. It was nice to talk to someone near my age for a change, Toph being only slightly younger than me.

And so, we became good friends, even though we often have our arguments, since we are polar opposites (I'm a sophisticated, well mannered child prodigy and a genius, whereas Toph is... you know... a tomboyish simpleton who goes around barefoot all day and whose soles are appalingly dirty). During our fights, Toph often calls me a sugar queen. Kirito has told me that this is what she called her old nanny, Katara.

Anyway, back to the present, I and Toph were dancing, side by side. Toph was using her earthbending powers (which her parents doesn't know she has!) to elevate and shake the ground under us, making our dancing experience more amusing. I admit the skill of that vagabond comes in handy at times!

Finally, Toph let the ground return to its original position and collapsed on her back, exhausted. I sat on the dirt, pretty tired too, though I preferred not to lie down on my back like that girl who disregarded elementary hygiene rules.

I hugged my knees as Toph was panting, arms and legs open, a wide smile on her face, looking at the sunny sky and making a dirt angel (eww).

'So, dude, do you have any plans for the upcoming Halloween?' Toph asked at some point.

'First of all, I'm not a dude,' I said annoyed, at which Toph rolled her eyes. 'Secondly, no, I have no plans for Halloween.'

'Wanna go trick or treat with me?' she proposed.

'I can't,' I answered. 'There is no such thing as a Halloween school break, which means I'm gonna be at the academy on the Halloween night.'

Toph sat up, supporting her torso with her palms behind her back. 'Then let's trick or treat in the academy's premises,' she suggested.

I smiled. Not a bad idea.

'And I think I just came up with an idea for additional fun,' Toph carried on, smiling deviously. 'We'll give a nice surprise to Kirito!'

* * *

Halloween night. I was in my dorm room, staring at the giant cake that someone had brought. I had found it there. I had no idea who might have brought it.

There was a piece of paper stuck on it, with the following message: _'I guess you have heard Toph and Seven are going trick or treat in the dorm tonight. This cake contains enough candies to treat them if they knock on your door as well.'_

I had opened the cake and, as opposed to what you might have predicted by now, no stripper jumped out of it. It was full of candies indeed!

Lol, whoever sent that cake must be crazy if he/she thought I'd need that many. I mean, they were just two little girls. No other kids would come here for trick or treating. Though, knowing Toph and Seven, there was a good chance they had brought that cake themselves and they were hidden underneath the candies, about to jump out anytime and initiate a threesome!

Speaking of sex, I had had plenty of it lately. Most of the girls I hung out with had called me to their dorm rooms to show me their Halloween costumes (and then have sex with me while they were at it!).

The afternoon before, Lisbeth had called me to her dorm room to show me her cat costume, which really looked like the one Louise had put on during her night in that brothel (see Chapter 45). It turned me on so bad and we had passionate sex.

A few hours after that, the night before, it was Yuuki's turn, who was dressed like a genie, wearing pink, puffy pants and a bra the same color, belly exposed and hair tied in a female genie ponytail. The sex with her was awesome too.

That morning, before classes, I had fucked Leafa, who was wearing a witch costume.

That midday, during the lunch break, Philia, who was supposed to be a mermaid, had dragged me into her room, where I fucked her long and hard.

Lastly, that afternoon, I admired Sinon's zombie costume: Torn jeans, torn jacket, a ruffled wig and grey make up on her skin. I freaked out at first, but... well... who can resist a girl like Sinon?

Therefore, I was now pretty tired, after all that. Would I be able to take more, if the two little girls jumped out of the cake, dressed in god knows what costumes, and made advances to me?

Perhaps I should inspect the cake...

Before I could further ponder it, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened. A really tall man was standing in front of me. No, he was not any of the teachers. Who was he?

He was standing there, silent. He was wearing a black cloak that covered him entirely and a wide brim hat that concealed his face.

Okay, now I was scared a little. 'May I... may I help you, sir?' I gulped.

Suddenly, the man stormed into the room without a warning and tossed away his hat, revealing his face: green and rotten! I screamed.

I heard female giggles and two voices simultaneously saying: 'Trick or treating'.

The green mask was removed, the cloak fell down and the two hellions revealed themselves... nude!

Toph was holding Seven by the knees, the grey headed girl somehow having managed to balance on the brunette perfectly until then!

'Do you want to kill me?' I clutched my chest, still too upset to be aroused by the spectacle before me.

'Man up, twinkletoes,' Toph laughed, still supporting Seven without showing any signs of fatigue (where does that girl get that kind of physical strength?) 'That's what Halloween is about.'

I eyed Seven. 'I expected at least you to be more mature than that,' I said like a strict parent.

The greyhead stuck out her tongue.

'I guess I'm bad influence on your sugar queen, Kirito,' Toph winked.

'Even I need some fun from time to time,' Seven admitted.

'Is Halloween also about showing up nude before your classmates?' I crossed my arms.

As if they had contacted telepathically (I swear, they must have rehearsed it before coming here), the two girls walked backwards until they rested their backs against the wall. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Seven standing up on Toph's shoulders!

'What are you gonna do about that, twinkletoes?' Toph asked provocatively.

I realized I was now pretty aroused. I was breathing heavily.

I undressed at lightning speed, took a condom out of my drawer, put it on and approached the two girls who were still one on top of the other, dragging a chair behind me.

I started exploring their nude bodies, sometimes crouching to enjoy Toph's nudity, sometimes stepping on the chair to kiss and grope Seven.

Now that I could kiss and grope them alternately, I could realize how different their underdeveloped bodies were, how charming each of them was in her own way. For example, Seven's breasts were small and cute, whereas Toph's total lack of breasts brought out her belly's charm, although her abs were more defined than Seven's. Seven's legs were delicate and slender, whereas Toph's legs were well developed and robust (I guess all those earthbending movements had done that). Surprisingly, Toph's neck was softer than Seven's!

At some point, I started using my cock. Toph would give me a blowjob for a while, then I would stand on the chair and fuck Seven's pussy for a while, then back at Toph's mouth etc

Eventually, I started feeling Toph trembling. Heh. I guess even that kid with the superhuman strength has her limits.

'I'm cumming,' I yelled, being in Seven's pussy at that time.

'Me too,' the greyhead gripped my shoulders.

'I'm sorry, guys, I can't hold you anymore,' Toph moaned before collapsing.

Seven and I fell on the floor amid our orgasm and we started rolling around like crazy, moaning in each other's mouths, until the ultimate pleasure subsided.

We sat up, panting, and looked at Toph, who also was panting, her back resting against the wall, one knee raised, one arm placed on the raised knee, and the other leg extended forward.

'Are you okay?' Seven asked and crawled over to her.

'It takes more than that to really damage me, sugar queen,' Toph chuckled, still panting.

'I think I owe you an orgasm,' Seven chuckled.

I saw the grey haired girl descending and taking Toph's foot in her hand. It seemed that, by then, she had realized how sensitive Toph's soles were. She started massaging the brunette's dirty sole.

'Ohh, yeah,' Toph moaned, closed her eyes, raised them to the ceiling and slammed her fists down on the floor.

'I still think, though, that you should wash these more often,' Seven commented, leant and kissed the sole's arch, thus increasing Toph's pleasure and making the brunette's moans louder.

'Just shut up and keep up what you're doing,' Toph yelled in pleasure.

Seven chuckled and carried on.

'KIRITO!' a voice resonated in the room.

We all turned to the cake. Asuna had come out of it! Her eyes were widened but also blazing with rage. She was wearing a really revealing, white dress, which left her arms, legs, belly, shoulders and cleavage exposed, wings on her back and large ears. She was holding a sword which I really hoped was plastic!

'Asuna,' I gasped in a low voice.

'What are you supposed to be?' Seven asked, not afraid at all, and batted her eyes in curiosity.

'An elf-fairy-swordsman or something,' Asuna answered, taking a casual expression for a moment.

Then she turned back to me. 'KIRITO!' she snapped again. 'I went through so much trouble to give you a nice surprise on Halloween so that we could spend a romantic evening and I find you nude child molesting two underages?'

'Oh, goodie,' Toph rolled her eyes. 'Another sugar queen type girl.'

'Watch your tongue, spoiled brat,' Asuna glared at her and threateningly raised her sword.

'Whoah,' Seven stood up and walked over to Asuna.

The redhead lowered the (I really, really hope it was plastic!) weapon. With Seven, she had a different kind of relationship from her relationship with most of us, without sarcasms or insults, since Seven had saved her from Quinella (see Chapter 17) and Asuna felt eternally grateful to her for that.

'Asuna,' Seven placed her hand on her chest, returning to her normal, earnest self. 'You know that I appreciate you a whole lot.'

'The feelings are mutual,' Asuna replied seriously.

'So,' Seven carried on, 'please, try to be reasonable. You can still spend a romantic evening with Kirito. I and Toph...'

'Toph and I...' Toph corrected her.

'I AND TOPH,' Seven insisted, not being a modest girl who mentions others before herself, 'will just have our own romantic moments next to you.'

Asuna sighed. With a smile, she let her weapon fall.

She got out of the cake, with an unintentionally sexy movement, and sat on the bed. She smiled at me.

Would we... how many times was I going to cum that Halloween? Maybe I should rename it into Cumoween. Congratulations, Kirito, you just earned the award for the worst pun in the history of mankind!

'Come here,' Asuna whispered, giggling, leant, grabbed me by the neck and pulled me towards the bed.

I ended up lying on my back, Asuna exploring my body with her hands and lips while removing her clothes.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Seven and Toph started making out and exploring each other's nude bodies.

I moaned, gripping the sheets, as Asuna was kissing and stroking my chest.

'I love it when Kirito moans and grips like that,' Toph (who was lying on the floor at that moment, enjoying Seven's kisses and caresses on her breastless chest and desperately trying to reach for the greyhead's obliques, ass and back) commented between her moans.

'Likewise,' Seven replied.

I turned us over, removed the condom I had used with the two little girls earlier and shoved my bare penis in my official girlfriend's vagina. As a reaction, Asuna moaned, raised her (wrapped around me) legs and unconsciously curled her toes.

'I love it when Asuna moans and curls like that,' Seven (who was now the one lying on her back while Toph was kissing and groping her slender leg) commented among her moans.

'Likewise,' Toph replied.

Eventually, the two underaged girls engaged in a scissoring session. I was now thrusting my penis in and out of Asuna while Toph and Seven were rubbing their vaginas against each other. I was kissing Asuna's neck while Seven was kissing Toph's developed leg over her shoulder. I was kissing Asuna's lips while Toph was leaning to kiss and massage Seven's little breasts. All the while, none of the 4 of us stopped thrusting.

Best Halloween ever!

* * *

Later, I was in the academy's main hall, attending a Halloween party that Principal Zeliska had organized (such a good idea; I wish Principal Quinella had had such good ideas too!)

Most people around were dressed in costumes. I was lazily walking around, enjoying a beverage.

After all that amount of sex I had had lately, I did not think I would go at it again anytime soon.

Spoke too soon! Whoah, is that Zeliska over there? She's so hot in that Glinda fairy costume.

I walked over to her and cleared my throat.

'Hello, Kirito,' she smiled at me.

'Umm, Miss Zeliska, I need to ask you something about... classes,' I declared with a formal expression.

Her eyes widened. 'At this hour?'

'Yes,' I insisted. 'I need to talk to you in private, in... the teachers' offices.'

* * *

In the teachers' offices, with my clothes and her costume sloppily scattered around, Zeliska and I were wildly going at it on the headmaster desk!

'YES, YES,' Zeliska yelled. 'Fuck me like the unprofessional, unscrupulous teacher that I am.'


	78. Interuniversal travel

_Note: The world where Kirito and his girls will be transported to in this chapter is from the 'Phineas and Ferb' series._

* * *

_Phineases POV..._

I entered my room. I saw my step brother reading a novel.

'Hey, Ferb. Reading Sword Art Online again?' I asked casually.

He nodded, without taking his eyes off his read.

Even though I'm not as hardcore a fan of that Japanese franchise as my bro, I admit it's good. It would be cool of all those characters who slay monsters in that virtual world existed.

Come to think of it, who says they don't? Maybe, among the vast number of universes that costitute the omniverse, there is one where they exist. Maybe they don't exist exactly as they're portrayed in the SAO novels/animes/videos games, maybe they're just normal schoolchildren. But still, wouldn't it be cool if we brought them here?

'Ferb!' I snapped my fingers. 'Get up! I think I know what we're gonna do today!'

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

I, Asuna, Kirito and Leafa were strolling on the streets, enjoying some leisure activities in the city.

Suddenly, an immaterial portal opened up before us.

'What is that?' Asuna gasped.

'Looks like an interuniversal portal,' I caressed my chin.

'Let's leave,' Kirito said, alerted. 'Last time I touched something like that, I found myself in a medieval world with wizards.'

'And witches!' Asuna glared at him. 'Beautiful witches, whom you didn't neglect to have sex with.'

'Umm, yeah,' Kirito blushed, lowered his head and gulped.

'Chill, As,' Leafa giggled. 'This time, Kirito chan won't go there alone. Let's explore whatever there is on the other end of the portal, guys.'

'LEAFA, NO,' we cried in unison.

The bold, blonde woman touched the portal and was sucked into it.

'Darn it, we can't let her go there alone,' Kirito said and followed her.

'Curse it all,' Asuna snapped and entered too.

A moment of silence.

'It seems that I, being the genius that I am, shall be the one to save the dimwits in the end,' I sighed and jumped in the portal.

* * *

Asuna, Leafa, Seven and I were now traveling through a multicolored tunnel, images flashing by at our sides. Maybe it was just me, but one of those images showed Asuna and me in weird outfits fighting monsters with swords. Were those... scenes of parallel universes?

Finally, we ended up out of the other end of the tunnel, in a garden, a group of kids at around Seven's or Toph's age staring at us.

A boy with short, red hair and black eyes was sitting in front of a small device that looked like a control panel. He was wearing a white t shirt with horizontal, orange stripes and short jeans. Was that device what had created that portal? Had that boy brought us here?

The boy stood up. 'Greetings, Kirito and girls whose names I don't remember,' he welcomed us. 'I'm Phineas.'

'Their names are Asuna, Leafa and Seven,' another, taller boy pointed out, raising a finger. He had short, green hair and black eyes. He was wearing a yellowish t shirt and blue leggings.

'And this is my step brother, Ferb,' Phineas introduced that boy to us. 'Also, this is Buford (showed us a chubby, brown haired boy wearing brown shorts and a black t shirt with the design of a skull on it), Balijeet (a black, curly haired boy dressed in a light blue t shirt and dungarees) and Isabella (a girl with long, black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a short, pink dress and a ribbon the same color on her hair; pretty hot in the eyes of a pedo like me!)'

* * *

_Isabella's POV..._

Ahh, that Kirito guy was dreeeaamy. Don't get me wrong, Phineas is my true love interest (unbeknownst to him yet), but that mysterious, older boy that my future husband had brought here with his scientific hocus pocus was emitting a charming aura. The aura of a fairytale prince, a heroic lad, the aura of the real man whom I hope Phineas will have become when we are grown up and married.

* * *

'Wait a minute, how do you know our names?' Asuna asked, in a cold but polite tone of voice.

'Oh, you don't exist in our universe, but you are heroes of a successful manga/anime series,' Phineas explained.

'You mean there are more than one universes?' Leafa cried excitedly.

'Positive,' Phineas resumed explaining. 'We have explored some of them and discovered some really interesting stuff going on out there in the omniverse.'

'Did you know there is even a universe where your life story as schoolchildren is a fanfic written by a loser in his early 30s who lives in his parents' attic?' Buford butted in.

'Really?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Has it got many reviews?'

'Nah, just 25 or so,' Buford answered. 'And even those are reviews advising him to quit writing and get professional help.'

Okay, now I felt offended. Is my life story so twisted as to beget such reactions? (Suddenly, I remember all the things I have done over the last year.) Oh, who am I kidding, it is SO twisted indeed!

Seven cleared her throat. 'In any case, it was not really kind of you to bring us here without our permission.'

'Well, you are the ones who touched the portal,' Phineas reminded us, at which Leafa giggled awkwardly and stroked her nape, Asuna, Seven and I glaring at her.

'Anyway, if you're that eager to leave already, Ferb and I will reverse my invention's polarity so that I can send you back to your world,' Phineas said, his eyes to the machine. 'You, in the meantime, can explore the surroundings, hang out with our friends or play with our pet, Perry the Platypus.'

'Hey, where's Perry?' Isabella looked around.

* * *

_Perry's POV..._

Wearing my hat, in my underground, secret lair, I was watching my superior, Major Monogram, assigning me my mission for today. Of all things he babbled about, all I could hear was 'blah blah blah, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz is about to do something totally stupid again and we have to stop him because we have nothing better to do with our existence, blah blah blah'.

I hate my life! Sometimes I wish I could talk just so that I could tell Monogram how I really feel about him!


	79. Who's the real man?

_Leafa's POV..._

'Umm, so, Kirito,' Isabella drew my friend's attention, her arms behind back, dragging her foot on the grass in awkwardness. 'Until Phineas and Ferb finish modifying the machine, how about you come to my house so that I can show you my... umm... seashell collection.'

Balijeet's eyes widened. 'You have a collection of seashells?'

Isabella gave him a quick, light kick on the shin and glared at him, making him gulp.

'Umm, sure, why not,' Kirito shrugged.

'Neat!' the little girl cried and ran away, practically dragging Kirito behind her.

I repressed a giggle. It was so obvious that young lady wanted some Kirito D! Well, I wish those two to have fun. In the meantime, I'll find something to occupy myself.

'Hey, beauty,' Buford raised his arms and flexed his muscles to impress Seven. (Or at least that's what he tried to do, for, his large arms consisted mainly of fat, not muscles!) 'Want me to show you around the city?'

'Okay,' Seven answered politely. 'But he will come too.' (pointed at Balijeet)

Balijeet pointed at himself, surprised. 'Me?'

'Yeah, him?' Buford agreed rudely. 'What business does a child have in our adult business, sweetie?'

Seven glared at him. 'I said he comes too!'

'Um, yes ma'am,' Buford gulped.

The three children walked away.

'So, it seems it's just the two of us, As,' I nudged my red headed friend.

'Hey, girls, wanna watch while Ferb and I are working on the machine?' Phineas asked us.

I could tell, from his tone of voice, that his intentions were totally innocent. It seemed that 12 year old kid hadn't hit puberty yet, at least in terms of sexuality.

Asuna and I looked at each other and shrugged. Back at Phineas. 'Sure, why not?' we answered in unison.

* * *

_Perry's POV..._

As everyday, I had just burst in Heinz's lab, on the top floor of his company's headquarters. As everyday, I had fallen into one of his traps almost as soon as I entered, so now I was in a cage. As everyday, I knew I would eventually escape.

Heinz Dooferschmirtz was a middle aged man with short, brown hair and black eyes. He was dressed in his scientist white uniform.

Right now, he was explaining to me his scheme for today. Next to him, there was a huge machine with a laser canon, a machine that looked almost exactly like any other thing he had ever invented and there was no way to tell what did before he explained it himself.

'So, Perry Platypus,' Heinz was speaking in his usual, ecstatic tone of voice (as if his nonsense would work), 'I guess you know that a proper ruler must have a glamorous queen by his side. This laser will brainwash the most attractive girl currently in the Tri State Area so that she comes here. And, when I capture her and turn her into my queen, I'll earn the status required for everybody to respect me, and so people will have no other choice but to declare me the ruler of the Tri State Area! MHAHAHAHA!'

I sighed. Why is this guy so obsessed with the Tri State Area? Aren't there any other places for him to attempt to take control of?

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

After a quick tour of Danville, during which Buford would just not shut his mouth, excessively talking about 'how awesome he was', bragging about how he bullied Balijeet (why hitting a defenseless kid is a feat still escapes me), we were back at Phineases and Ferb's garden.

All the while, the black boy was just walking behind us, ignored, blushing, eyes on the pavement. Poor boy. He was so much more charming than that Buford humanoid, and yet he didn't know it!

A devious smile crossed my face. I knew how to teach that bully a lesson. It was obvious that the idea behind his attempts to impress me (or any other girl whom I suspect he had tried to impress in the past) was to look cool. Actually, he was still a kid, he didn't feel any sexual urges yet (well, maybe he masturbated, but, you know, even if he did that, he did it the way kids do it, not associating it with anything sexual in their minds).

'Let's go to the garage, you big guy,' I said meaningfully to Buford and caressed his unaesthetically fat arm.

Buford smirked at Balijeet. 'You listened to the lady, kid. She wants to stay alone with the real man. Now scram!'

'No!' I snapped. 'He comes too.'

'Umm, okay,' Buford scratched his head, baffled.

* * *

Isabella and I entered her room.

'Wow, cool room,' I commented as I rotated around myself, examining the purple chamber that looked like the abode of a princess. The princess that that loli was!

I noticed that Isabella locked the door behind us!

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

And so, I, Balijeet and Buford were alone in Phineases and Ferb's garage.

To the surprise of both boys, I shoved all things off a table, placed my palms on it and, using them as a boost, jumped and sat on it!

I turned to the two astonished boys.

I took off my underpants and opened my legs, my school uniform's skirt revealing my vagina!

'Lick it,' I commanded Buford.

'Wh-what?' the chubby boy gulped.

I invited him by lightly slapping my quadriceps, in a sensual movement that would arouse any male who has gone past childhood and started feeling sexual urges.

Buford was just standing there, gaping, not knowing what to do. I could tell that the mere idea of licking my genitalia freaked him out, or at the very least disgusted him. Because he was still a kid!

Balijeet, on the other hand, could not hide his lust behind that cute, shy, blushing face. Heh! Hormones wise, he was way older than the guy that bullied him. But, even if you put that aside, that kind, black boy was way more of a man than Buford in every way!

After a furtive, smiling glance at the black boy, I looked back at Buford. 'So, what are you waiting for?' I provoked him. 'Time to prove that you are the man you've been claiming you are all day. Do it in front of that nigga brat! Show him what you can do whereas he can't! Humiliate him! Ruin his confidence! This is the worst kind of violence you can inflict on him.'

'Umm, okay,' Buford gulped and started moving towards me, slowly and tentatively.


	80. From childhood to adulthood

'So, are you gonna show me your seashell collection or what?' I asked Isabella with a sexy, meaningful smile that it was obvious she was too young to interpret, despite her cute attempts to look more mature and impress me.

I knew full well there was no seashell collection and, if Isabella was a little older, she'd easily be able to tell I was being sarcastic. But, being the innocent, 12 year old creature she still was, she thought I was really expecting her to produce seashells!

* * *

_Isabella's POV..._

Darn, what was I supposed to do now? Kirito wanted to see my seashell collection. What was I supposed to show him?

Why had I even said I have a seashell collection in the first place? What was I thinking? I was thinking nothing! Because I never expected to get that far! But now that I had got that far indeed, now that I was alone in my room with a charming boy, what was I supposed to do?

A tear rolled out of my eye. Stupid me! Why had I thought I'm a grown up woman? Let's face it, Isabella. You're just a little girl. A little girl that does not know anything about how adults behave in such situations. A little girl whom a lad like Kirito would never see as anything other than a friend, a baby sister.

I sat on my bed and started crying. I was so embarrassed, I didn't want Kirito to see me like that, but I just couldn't stop crying. Kirito must believe I'm an awkward loser.

* * *

I sat on the bed next to Isabella and placed my palm on her exposed knee to draw her attention, in an affectionate, innocent gesture. (Okay, maybe not so innocent.)

She turned to me. I gently wiped a tear off her lovely, blue eye with my finger.

'Let me see whether I have got everything right,' I smiled at her. 'You have had a crush on Phineas since you can remember yourself. You know, deep in your heart, that you will marry him someday, but, since, for now, he's just an oblivious kid, you decided to feel like a mature woman with the new, grown up, charming guy in the neighbourhood.'

Isabella's eyes widened. 'Wow! This is exactly the case,' she whispered, impressed, wiping the last tear off her eyes.

I laughed heartily. I hugged her and kissed her hair. 'Don't be so quick to grow up, honey,' I whispered in her ear. 'Enjoy your childhood. You have a lifetime ahead of you.'

She pulled away. 'But... but still,' she said, worried. 'When that time comes, will I be able to successfully deal with it?'

I remained silent and pensive for a while.

'Okay, here's what is going to happen,' I finally talked again. 'I will, so to speak, train you, so that you get more familiar and comfortable with some... err... adult stuff. But don't push yourself too hard. Feel free to stop me anytime, if you freak out too much.'

'Go ahead,' Isabella said determinedly (so cute!), jumped off the bed and stood in front of me.

'Okay, first things first, take off your clothes,' I instructed her. 'I'll do the same. The first property you need to develop to handle adult situations is to be able to see others nude without freaking out as well as to be seen nude without feeling shame or embarrassment.'

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

I wiggled my knees to provoke Buford, as he was approaching, his legs trembling. 'Come on, boy. Don't be afraid. My pee pee hole won't bite you... I think!' I teased him.

The bulky kid crouched, placed his palms on my knees and started leaning towards my vagina.

* * *

Isabella and I were now both nude, barring the ribbon on her hair.

The girl's eyes bulged at the sight of my penis, which was naturally erect at that moment. (Hey, I'm only human. A gorgeous, nude girl was in front of me.)

'And now, I want you to become familiar with this,' I took hold of my cock and waved it before her surprised eyes.

'So... this... this is the male reproductive organ?' she gulped. 'I mean, I'm not stupid, I knew already that boys do not have a pee pee hole, but I admit I didn't expect it to look like that.'

'You'll encounter the male pee pee organ countless times in your life,' I informed her. 'You should learn to feel comfortable when it's around! Come over here. Touch it. Play with it. Don't be afraid.'

Slowly and tentatively, the girl approached and crouched in front of me. She took my shaft in her little hands.

Ohh, those cool, silky hands. I closed my eyes, raised them to the ceiling and let out a sigh of pleasure.

The girl was examining my penis, squeezing it, groping my balls, unintentionally increasing my pleasure.

I was about to tell her to put it in her mouth, but I decided to let her take her time and feel more comfortable before I took things to a more 'advanced' level.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

'I CAN'T DO IT!' Buford snapped before his mouth could make any contact with my reproductive area.

I burst into laughter as, before the surprised eyes of his victim, the bully curled into a fetal position on the floor and started crying: 'I admit it. I'm just a kid. I want my mommy. I want my blankey. Waahhhh!'

With Buford still crying, I turned to Balijeet. 'How about you, boy?' I said softly to him. With a smile, I beckoned to him to approach.

With a bulge in his pants, the boy approached, slowly and tentatively as Buford earlier, except that, as opposed to Buford, he was incredibly aroused!

The black boy placed his hands on my knees. I momentarily closed my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling his palms on my skin.

Balijeet looked at me, scared. 'Are... are you sure, ma'am?' he asked.

'Don't be afraid,' I winked. 'You will remember this experience for the rest of your life. I promise!'

Balijeet leant and started lapping my vagina. I gripped the table in pleasure, raised my eyes to the ceiling and moaned.

Buford, who had stopped crying and stood up in the meantime, was now back with us. He was watching us with awe, with a serious expression that clearly indicated, though, that he had no idea how to react and was just trying to save face (whatever face he had still left after his prior humiliation anyway!)

'Explore my body,' I whispered as I was caressing and ruffling the boy's black, curly hair.

Still tentatively, though more bravely than before, Balijeet descended and started groping and kissing my leg, giving me pleasure. When he reached my foot, he took off my shoe and sock, kissed my foot bridge and sucked my ankle. I moaned.

As Balijeet was removing my other shoe as well, I remembered I had no prophylactics. Well, time for the bully to be of some use!

I turned to Buford. 'Hey, you there,' I snapped imperatively. 'Instead of standing there like the useless mountain of flesh that you are, go and buy us some contraception.'

'Contra what?' Buford scratched his head, puzzled.

Balijeet shyly turned and talked. 'I think she means condoms.'

'Fine,' the boy snorted and left.

Balijeet and I turned back to each other. 'And now,' I gently wrapped my hands around his neck, 'until your friend is back with the tools we need, let's resume exploring each other's bodies.'

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Asuna and I were lazily watching Phineas and Ferb working on their machinery, Phineas speaking scientific jabberwocky in his attempt to explain to us what exactly they were doing. I could tell that not even Asuna, who was a way better student than me, understood any of what Phineas was saying.

The smile on the boy's face, though, made it clear that he loved sciences. We didn't feel like admitting that we were bored!

'Anyway,' I managed to interject at some point, 'I think I'll go to explore your house now, Phineas. Is it okay?'

'Sure,' the red headed boy said with the kind smile he had almost permanently on his face. 'Go ahead.'

And so, I left, leaving Asuna alone with the two boys.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

With all our clothes taken off, Balijeet and I were now lying on the table, progressing our actions.

I felt pleasure flooding me as the black boy's palms and lips were exploring my breasts and belly. I gently pulled him onto me and joined our lips together.

'Kiss my neck,' I whispered between kisses.

The boy started exploring with his mouth my neck, stimulating my millions of nerve endings.

I turned us over, wanting to explore his body too. I placed my palms on his chest, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in pleasure. I leant and started kissing his torso.

I descended to his legs, which had only little hair on them. At least they had a little hair, as opposed to the totally hairless legs of the supposedly more mature Buford!

My eyes fell on his penis. I guess what they say about black people is true after all! His size was not a lot smaller than Kirito's, although Kirito was a fully developed male and Balijeet was around my age. I shuddered to imagine how big Balijeet's penis would be by the time he was an adult!

I took his shaft in my hands. 'Time to return the favor,' I winked and slowly inserted it in my mouth.

'Oh, boy,' Balijeet couldn't help screaming! He tossed his head back, gripped the table's corners and started moaning in pleasure as I was moving my head up and down, thrusting his shaft in and out of my mouth.

Suddenly, a girl entered the garage. She looked about the same age as my classmates, maybe a little older. She had long, strawberry blonde hair and black eyes. She was wearing a red, sleeveless t shirt and a white skirt.

Balijeet and I abruptly stopped and turned to her, our eyes widened in terror.

'Candace?' Balijeet gasped.

'You know her?' I asked.

'She's the sister of Phineas and Ferb,' he explained.

'Oh, here it is,' Candace spotted her cellphone on another table. 'I've been looking for it all day.'

As if we didn't exist, she took the phone. She was about to leave.

'Wait, aren't you annoyed that we're having sex in your house garage?' Balijeet asked. 'Won't you tell on us to your mom?'

'No,' Candace answered casually. 'It's Phineas and Ferb whom I want to bust. Since they're not participating in this, I'm not interested. Screw each other to your heart's contents, guys.'

And, with those words, she left.

Balijeet and I turned back to each other. After looking at each other indesicively for a while, we giggled, shrugged and resumed what we had been doing.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

As Phineas kept babbling about science, a naughty thought crossed my mind. Should I try to seduce that boy?

Nah, I'm not like that! On the other hand, he was so cute and innocent, so full of life! Would it really harm him if an adult, experienced woman showed him new ways of having fun?

Before I could ponder this any further, a laser beam coming from god knows where, struck me. It was so brief that I bet both Phineas and Ferb missed it.

I wasn't thinking rationally anymore. For some reason, I felt the irresistible need to go where the beam that had hit me wanted me to go.

As if I was hypnotised, I turned around and walked away.

'Bye, Asuna,' Phineas waved cheerfully.


	81. Everybody's going at it

_Perry's POV..._

Soon after Heinz had used his laser canon to fire the brainwashing beam, a beautiful, red headed girl wearing a Japanese school uniform entered the room. No, she was not just beautiful. She was gorgeous! Even I, a platypus, caught myself craving to snuggle in her arms!

'Here she comes,' the eccentric scientist clapped excitedly. 'My future queen!'

I could see it in her eyes that she was brainwashed.

'Wow, she's even hotter than I expected,' Heinz commented and licked his lips.

No, there was no way I'd let that disgusting, middle aged man do what he intended to do to that angel!

'What's your name, babe?' Heinz asked the still brainwashed woman.

'Asuna,' she answered, in an almost robotic tone of voice.

With no volition, Asuna took off her clothes, leaving only her white underwear on, and willingly raised her arms, so that one of Dooferschmirtzes machines trapped her. Her hands and feet were now cuffed by cuffs attached to the ends of mechanical limbs coming out of wall niches and ceiling niches.

I admit that, with her legs and arms open like that, she was the most beautiful spectacle I had ever seen.

'The brainwashing will wear off anytime now,' Heinz informed me, glancing at his watch.

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

I entered a room. It was a purple, girlie chamber. Probably, it belonged to a girl my age. Perhaps Phineas and Ferb have an older sister.

The large bed was covered with a beautiful, pink blanket with flower designs on it.

'Cool,' I talked to myself, winking and clicking my tongue.

On a desk, there was a turned on laptop. It seemed that whoever resided in that room had forgotten it turned on.

I know this isn't right, but let's search to see what that girl is about. I casually sat on the chair in front of the desk, crossed my gorgeous legs and started searching.

I soon discovered that, in that computer's hard disk, there was a Word document stored, which included personal stuff about her. Something like a digital diary (the purpose of which is defeated when you forget your computer turned on; someone should tell this to that chick).

Let's read the introduction...

_Name: Candace_

_Best friend: Stacy_

_Love interest: Jeremy_

_Interests: Talking on the cellphone, watching tv, playing video games, riding my bike_

_Lifelong dream: To bust Phineas and Ferb_

Before I could read any further, I heard a girlie scream. I casually turned around, rotating the office wheel chair. It seemed that Candace chick was back in her room.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

Balijeet and I were still exploring each other's bodies on the garage table.

Finally, Buford was back with the precautions I had sent him to buy.

'At last!' I turned to him.

'Here. Take your stupid condom,' he snorted, took a wrapper out of the open box and handed it over.

To his surprise, I tossed it away. 'Give us another wrapper,' I commanded. 'One which you haven't poked holes into!'

'How did you know that?' his eyes widened.

'You just told me so,' I winked. At this point, Balijeet felt brave enough to laugh.

Mumbling curses, Buford gave me another wrapper.

'Now sit back and enjoy,' I commanded the bulky boy.

Buford found a chair, sat and watched me skillfully opening the wrapper, pinching the prophylactic's tip and rolling it onto Balijeet's large copulatory organ.

I sat on him, cowgirl style, and slowly helped him drive his penis into my vagina, sweetly whispering to him instructions whenever he seemed to have a hard time.

We copulated cowgirl style for a while. Although my attention was mainly on the black boy (looking at him softly, smiling, stroking his chest and legs, sometimes leaning and pecking him on the lips without ceasing to bounce), every now and then, I couldn't help turning and shooting provocative, belittling glances to Buford.

Eventually, Balijeet turned us over and got on top of me.

'Wow!' I giggled, impressed, wrapping my lower limbs around his waist so that we could resume, now in a missionary position. 'It seems my little boy has grown up!'

'Thanks to you,' he playfully caressed my nose before he started thrusting his penis in and out of my vagina. 'You're a great teacher, Seven!'

* * *

With Isabella, we had progressed to a really advanced level.

The girl had taken almost my whole shaft in her mouth, using one cute, little hand to hold it steady and move it up and down, while with her other (equally cute and little) hand she was massaging my balls. Her using her tongue to lick the tip every now and then was a nice touch too!

I gripped the bed on which I was still sitting in pleasure, sometimes raising my eyes to the ceiling, sometimes looking at her bobbing head.

At some point, Isabella interrupted the blowjob and looked at me. 'Umm, should I take off the ribbon on my hair too, sir... I mean Kirito?' the nude girl asked.

'No, leave it on,' I chuckled and caressed her hair area around the ribbon. 'It makes you look so cute.'

Lol, words of a true pedophile!

Anyway, Isabella was learning fast. It seemed that, soon, I'd have to take my condoms out of my tossed trousers' pockets!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

'Who are you?' Candace cried, pointing at me. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Oh, you know, just exploring,' I shrugged, as if nothing was wrong with what I had done.

'Has your mother taught you no manners?' Candace fumed. 'Who do you think you are, intruding into other people's privacy?'

'I'm Leafa,' I answered her rhetorical question, just to tease her!

I stood up and offered her my hand.

She gaped at me, still angry. 'Get out!' she finally yelled, stomping her foot and pointing outside of her room.

'You know, Candace,' I sighed. 'Your life would be happier if you weren't obsessed with busting your siblings.'

'I'm not obsessed,' Candace defended herself.

'Let's face it. You're an obsessed freak.'

'I'm not!'

'Oh, really?' I raised an eyebrow. 'So you'll be totally cool if I tell you that I've come here from another dimension, thanks to one of Phineases and Ferb's machines?'

'Huh? WHERE?' Candace ran over to the window and looked outside.

'The boys are up to something again,' she snapped her fingers, excited. 'Time to bust them!'

'MOOM,' she started calling out, running towards the room door.

I stepped in and blocked her way. 'No, you're not going anywhere,' I smiled provocatively, extending my arms to the sides.

'Outta my way, you blonde pest,' she yelled.

We started grappling, me smiling and having fun, her really trying to overpower me. Well, I didn't really have to exert much effort. A girl like her, who spends most of her time watching tv or using her cellphone, is no much for someone who works out as I do.

In any case, we ended up on the floor, me on top.

We looked at each other. We could feel each other's breaths. I was smiling, she was serious.

'Get... off... me,' she panted.

I leant and kissed her on the lips!

That shocked her so much that, in an adrenaline rush, she managed to push me off her.

We got on our knees, Candace staring at me with her eyes widened.

'What are you doing, lesbo freak?' she cried.

'Lesbian is a strong word,' I exhaled in a sexy manner, flipping my long, blonde hair. 'I prefer the term open minded and free spirited.'

'Okay, miss open minded and free spirited,' Candace sarcastically made quotes with her fingers. 'I'm going to bust Phineas and Ferb now and you can't stop me no matter what you...'

She gasped in shock when I leant and kissed her neck. I could tell that was also a gasp of unexpected pleasure!

'Leafa,' Candace whispered, eyes closed, as I was exploring her admittedly gorgeous neck and playing with her strawberry blonde hair. 'I have... I have a boyfriend...'

'It's okay,' I giggled as I was removing her t shirt, with little to no resistance on her part, groping her leg with my other hand. 'I bet he'll understand if you explain.'

'Oh, god, it's so good,' the girl whispered as I was exploring her belly and undoing her bra in order to suck her breasts.

We fell on the floor, our legs tangled together.

Candace moaned in my mouth as she shoved her hands under my skirt and underpants in order to grope my amazing butt.


	82. Platypus unbound

_Asuna's POV..._

Huh? Where was I?

Oh, right, now I remember. A mysterious ray struck me, hypnotised me and led me to what must be the lair of that madman right before my eyes. And... and what is that little animal in that cage wearing a hat and struggling to break free? Poor, little thing.

'Allow me to introduce myself, ma'am,' the scientist bowed politely. 'I am Doctor Heinz Dooferschmirtz and, together, we shall rule the Tri State Area.'

'I want to rule no tri state area,' I snapped, trying to break free of my cuffs, in vain of course. 'I only want you to let me go home, asshole.'

'Now now, this is not the proper way to talk to your future husband, lady,' Heinz chuckled, caressing his chin.

'My future what?' I shrieked. 'You must be nuts!'

The scientist got a stern expression and pointed at me. 'You will become a queen and you'll like it. And we will have many beautiful children, who will be our princelings.'

'There is no way I'll ever have children with someone like you,' I yelled.

'Too bad. You have no choice,' Heinz approached me. 'In fact, we'll have our first child right now!'

I gulped. At least there was no need to worry about pregnancy for the time being; it would be several hours before the last birth control pill I had taken wore off. But still, that didn't mean that I was cool with that nutjob raping me! What was I supposed to do?

He started touching me in various inappropriate ways, sniffing at my hair and commenting on my scent, even licking me!

And so, here I was, almost naked, hands and feet cuffed, being molested by a lunatic. Why does that feel familiar?

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

'YES, YES, FUCK ME LIKE THE OBSESSED FREAK THAT I AM,' Candace screamed.

Heh, at last, she admitted she was an obsessed freak.

We were sitting on her bed, nude, and enjoying a scissoring session.

Sometimes, Candace would lean and play with my boobs, kissing them, groping them and sucking them. 'Seriously, girl, where did you get that size?' she commented, between her moans and pants, impressed by my boob size.

'What can I say? It's a gift from mother nature,' I winked, without us stopping rubbing our vaginas against each other.

Candace turned to my leg, which was positioned over her shoulder. 'And this limb ain't half bad either,' she commented, grabbing and kissing my foot bridge, my ankle and my calf.

* * *

'Okay, that's enough,' I panted, took hold of Isabella's head and gently pulled her away from my penis. 'Time for the final stage of your training!'

I stood up and, to the little girl's surprise, lifted her body, bridal style. Isabella squealed in delight.

Just for fun, we spent some moments with me dancing around in the room while carrying the girl around bridal style. Isabella was swinging her calves and giggling. Sometimes, I would lean and peck her on the belly, causing her to burst into laughter. One could easily mistake that scene for an innocent moment between two siblings... if we were not both naked!

Suddenly, I stopped moving. I stayed still, holding Isabella's little body in my arms, the two of us exchanging serious looks. Such a perfect moment! We did not need to talk. Silence said everything! I leant and joined our lips together. Eventually, Isabella wrapped her little hands around my neck and moaned in my mouth. A passionate, romantic, long lasting kiss.

Finally, I placed her on the bed. 'It's time, my little princess,' I smiled sweetly.

'Yeah, I'm ready. Hurry up and put it in,' Isabella impatiently slammed her soles down on the mattress while trying to pull me towards her.

'Not so fast, my IMPATIENT little princess,' I chuckled and pulled away from the bed.

Isabella sat up, moving a lock of hair away form her forehead, and looked at me, baffled, as I was fumbling in my trousers pockets. I took out a condom.

Isabella was watching me curiously as I was pinching the rubber's tip and rolling it onto my member.

'Okay, now we're ready,' I said perkily and walked over back to the bed.

Isabella was giggling as I was exploring her nude body. Past a point, her giggles got mixed with moans. I was groping and kissing her little, slender legs, her silky belly, her breastless (but still hot) chest, her soft, tender hands. I caressed and kissed her elegant neck while playing with the locks of her black hair that I moved aside. Isabella moaned harder.

We turned sideways. My arms engulfed her, the same way a father hugs his little daughter who has just had a nightmare. 'My little princess,' I whispered and kissed her on the hair. She purred.

And, while we were in that position, it happened. Slowly, my penis entered her vagina.

We fucked sideways for a while, Isabella's childlike moans and pants being music to my ears.

Suddenly, she took me by surprise and managed to turn us over, so that my back was on the bed! She got on me, cowgirl style.

'I want to explore your body too, Kirito chan,' she whispered and started stroking my hairy chest and legs as she was bouncing on my dick. From time to time, she would lower her upper body and plant kisses on my chest, neck or lips.

'I love you once...' she whispered, lowering her body and pecking me on the lips.

Then she raised her upper body back into a cowgirl position and fucked me like that for a few seconds.

'...I love you twice...' she whispered, leaning anew and pecking me again on the lips.

Once more, back in her cowgirl position and bouncing for a few more seconds.

'...I love you more than beans and rice!' she finally completed her sentence the third time she leant and kissed me.

Strange. I swear I've heard that phrase in an old movie, but I can't remember the title right now.

* * *

_Perry's POV..._

Disgusted, I was watching that poor excuse for a man abusing the tied up girl.

'Let me go, asshole,' Asuna cried again.

Heinz stepped back. 'Fine,' he sighed. 'If you don't like me as I am, perhaps I could use a makeover.'

He walked over to his invention and adjusted some settings. 'Now, once I press this button, the ray will transform me into a handsome man,' he explained.

'No matter how handsome you get, I'll never let you have it your way with me, bastard,' Asuna cried.

Okay, time to take action. I pressed a hidden button under the brim of my hat and my hat shot a laser ray which melted one of the cage bars, creating just enough space for me to get out.


	83. Mission accomplished

_Perry's POV..._

Heinz stood in front of the laser canon, waiting to be hit by the beam that would transform him into a charming man. He opened his arms, laughing triumphantly.

That moment, I charged at him with a high jump side kick and shoved him out of the way. As a result, the beam struck me instead!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Candace and I climaxed simultaneously, eyes closed, holding hands tightly, screaming so loudly that I wonder how come the ceiling lamp didn't break. Then we collapsed on the bed.

'Wow! That was... amazing,' my new friend panted. 'I wish Jeremy could fuck me like that too!'

I turned sideways and caressed her hair. 'You know, I can teach him,' I winked.

Actually, I was only half serious. However, the next moment, Candace jumped to her feet and clapped with joy! 'Perfect! I'll call him right now!'

Still naked, the chick dialed her boyfriend's number on her cellphone. 'Jeremy, come over here quickly. It's an emergency.'

I heard some mumbles coming from the other end of the phone.

'I need you to have sex with a girl I just met and had sex with, so that she can teach you how to fuck me like that as well,' Candace explained, in a totally casual tone of voice!

Some more mumbles from the other end of the line.

'I SAID NOW!' Candace snapped. From her smile, I could tell that that Jeremy guy got scared and replied something like: 'Okay, sweetie, I'll be there in a minute.'

She turned to me and smiled. 'He'll be here in a minute!'

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

Balijeet and I were lying on the table, sideways, recovering from the orgasm, him in my arms and purring.

At some point, I sat up. 'Do you desire my anus as well, exotic lad?' I smiled playfully.

'Huh?' the boy gasped.

I turned to the frustrated Buford. 'Assistant, one more prophylactic, please,' I ordered him dismissively.

Mumbling curses, the bulky bully tossed me a wrapper.

I opened the wrapper, took the old condominium off the black boy's penis and replaced it with the new one.

Then I turned my back to him, got on all fours and wiggled my butt provocatively in front of his surprised eyes.

I turned my head to him for a moment and shot him a sensual glance. 'Come on,' I whispered.

After looking at me with his eyes widened for a while, Balijeet charged at me, with a primitive growl, took hold of my waist and shoved his penis in my rear hole.

I gasped, my eyes bulging.

And so, we began copulating in that abnormal fashion.

'Show me what a long way you've come, boy,' I asked him. 'Show me what a macho guy my tutelage has transformed you into. Slap me!'

After a little hesitation, Balijeet gave me a light slap on my butcheek. My moan of pleasure gave him the courage to deal me more and harder blows, without interrupting his thrusts.

'Oh, yeah,' I screamed in bliss. I turned to Buford and gave him a provocative look. 'This is a real man. You're not. Got it, mommy's boy?' I asked him.

Instead of answering, Buford lowered his eyes and mumbled expletives.

* * *

_Candace's POV..._

With my clothes back on, I was standing and watching Leafa and Jeremy, both nude, fucking on my bed.

Jeremy is a handsome boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He's so sweet and caring. He had accepted to have sex with a beautiful, blonde woman for my sake!

Right now, he and Leafa were going at it in a lotus position, as I had done with her earlier.

Leafa broke their lip kiss and started tutoring him on how to please me in bed (their thrusts not being interrupted). She whispered something while pointing at a spot on her neck. Jeremy leant and kissed her there, eliciting a moan from her.

'Good. You're learning fast,' Leafa commented.

Jeremy tried to squeeze her boobs, but Leafa cried in pain.

Their thrusts stopped. Jeremy gasped. 'I'm so sorry,' he said with consideration.

'Not so hard,' Leafa whined playfully while rubbing her aching nipple. 'These two beauties are sensitive, you know.'

After Leafa's instructions, the two of them resumed thrusting, with Jeremy now massaging and kissing her breasts properly.

'Oh, yeah,' Leafa raised her eyes to the ceiling and moaned.

Her eyes back to Jeremy. 'Hold me by the waist,' she instructed. 'And tighten your grip, please. Just a little. This causes your cock to go further deep in your partner's vagina, thus increasing her pleasure.'

Jeremy obeyed.

'OH, YES,' Leafa screamed in pleasure and fell back into the bed, pulling Jeremy towards her. The two of them continued, now in a missionary position, the way Leafa was tightening her legs around him and curling her toes indicating she was having a really good time!

I couldn't wait to try the new and improved Jeremy in bed myself!

But, for the time being, until Leafa's lessons were over, why not go to bust the boys?

I left the room, Leafa and Jeremy being too absorbed by the passion to pay any attention to me, and started looking for mom.

* * *

_Perry's POV..._

Heinz was now on the floor, unconscious, my kick having connected to his neck.

But what would happen to me now that I had been struck by that madman's laser canon? Would I transform into a handsome human?

It wasn't long before I got my answer. I was still a platypus. But, between my legs... a super large... er hem... human reproductive organ had sprouted up!

Gosh, is that what the transforming ray does to animals? Would I remain like that forever? I really hoped the effect was only temporary.

Suddenly, I remembered the imprisoned girl. I had to go and release Asuna. Duty first!

I ran over to the tied up girl, who was staring at me in shock.

I showed her my palm in a comforting gesture. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you,' I said. Or at least that's what I'd have said if I could talk.

After searching around for a while, I found the button that deactivated the cuffs and Asuna fell on the floor, free.

I ran over to her to see whether she was okay. She placed her lovely hand on her chest, panting with relief that she had escaped rape.

She looked at me with uncertainty. I blushed. That made her giggle. She was so beautiful!

Without intending for that to happen, my newly acquired penis grew in size and stood on end.

Asuna burst into laughter. I lowered my eyes.

'Come here, my hero,' she whispered.

Wait, did she really say that?

Tentatively, I raised my eyes back to her. I saw her beckoning to me with a wink.

I approached slowly.

Asuna took me in her arms, removed my hat and kissed me on the head.

'I guess I should give you a reward for saving me,' she said sweetly.

She leant and joined her lips to my bill, her hands wrapped around my neck! Gosh, what were all those newfound sensations? Had I died and gone to Heaven? How had I lived all those years without experiencing those things?

Asuna let go of me.

My eyes widened when I saw her removing her bra... and underpants!

She raised her knees and opened her legs. 'Come on,' she laughed. 'My body is yours to explore!'

I charged at her!

With my little hands on her gorgeous, silky legs, I started lapping her vagina. What a sweet taste!

Asuna slammed her fists down on the floor, raised her eyes to the ceiling and moaned.

Eventually, I ascended and climbed her body to explore her soft, golden belly. Oh, that belly button; I could live in there happily!

I desperately extended my little arms upward, trying to reach for her amazing breasts, which I desperately needed to touch at that moment.

Sensing my need, Asuna giggled. She lay down on her back, lifted my little body and postioned me so that I had better access to her boobs. (Wait, did I say boobs? Agents are not supposed to talk like that!)

I started exploring the mountains that her breasts were (well, at least mountains from my point of view, since I was very small), sucking the nipples, groping the skin and, from time to time, using my tongue for an added effect. All the while, Asuna was looking at the ceiling, moaning, pulling her hair in pleasure and slamming her soles down on the floor.

I couldn't take it anymore. I descended back where I had been earlier and shoved my penis in Asuna's vagina.

'OH, YEAH,' Asuna screamed and raised her legs in the air; her lower limbs were now at my sides, like two giant pillars!

I started thrusting, groping and kissing either her belly or her raised legs from time to time.

'YES, YES,' Asuna was screaming, massaging her own breasts, her head moving from side to side.

A lifetime's worth of platypus sperm made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly into Asuna!


	84. Saving the universe

Isabella and I were lying on the bed, recovering from our orgasm. We were lying sideways, her in my arms, her head buried in my chest. She was purring as I was kissing her head. To a random watcher, that would look like an innocent moment between father and daughter or between two siblings, if we were not nude at that moment... and if that random watcher had no idea we had fucked our intestines off a few minutes earlier!

At some point, I smiled meaningfully and gave her a light slap on her cute, little ass. 'Want the rear door experience, sweetie?' I asked.

Isabella looked at me, blushing. But, from her expression, I could tell that meant yes!

* * *

_Candace's POV..._

I found mom in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

'Mom, mom,' I ran over to her and started dragging her.

'Let me guess,' she sighed, struggling to release herself from my grip. 'You have one more of your schizophrenic delusions regarding something your siblings did and you want to show it to me.'

'I'm not crazy, mom,' I protested. 'Come with me and you'll see.'

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Jeremy and I were fucking... swinging on the living room ceiling lamp!

I had decided to take the action there, in order to teach him reeeaally advanced techniques!

I think that, at some point, Candace and a middle aged woman crossed the living room, miraculously oblivious to our action!

Candace was saying something like 'Please, you've gotta follow me, mom,' while her mother was like 'Leave me alone, Candace. I have a lot of housework to do.'

* * *

_Phineases POV..._

Uh oh! The indications on the control panel screen were not good!

It seemed that bringing people from that specific universe here had seriously messed up with the omniverses fabric. Unless they returned to their world soon, the omniverse as we knew it might cease to be!

'Ferb, we have to find them and call them back!' I cried, my brother nodding, anxious, which was so unlike him.

* * *

_Candace's POV..._

Mom and I were now back in the kitchen, me still pestering her, trying to persuade her to follow me.

At some point, the sky got dark, an earthquake broke out and a typhoon was created out of nowhere.

Instinctively, mom got under a table, dragging me along.

I bet that sudden natural phenomena were Phineases and Ferb's doing.

'I'm gonna teach those twerps a lesson,' I mumbled, about to walk over to the garden, but mom grabbed me and kept me pinned under the table.

'Are you crazy?' she cried.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

Balijeet and I were lying on the table, me on my belly, him on top of me, panting and relaxing after our anal copulation.

As soon as the earthquake broke out, Balijeet's expression made it clear he knew what was wrong.

'Seven,' he patted me on the butt, in a not at all playful manner nonetheless. 'You and your friends have to hurry and get back to your world.'

We dressed hastily.

Despite the dire situation, Balijeet couldn't help spending a few seconds holding me by the shoulders and looking at me. 'I'll never forget you,' he sighed.

'Me neither,' I smiled.

Then I, he and Buford hurried up and ran over back to Phineases and Ferb's invention.

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Jeremy and I jumped off the lamp. I knew that earthquake had something to do with me and my friends being in that universe. I just knew it!

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Alerted by the earthquake and the dark sky outside, the platypus made a sound through his beak, which made it obvious he wanted us to get out of there.

'But, what about him?' I pointed at the unconscious Heinz.

The pet made a comforting gesture, as if he was saying, 'Don't worry, he'll survive'.

* * *

I was fucking Isabella's ass while slapping her buttcheeks. Hard!

'Harder, Kirito,' she screamed. 'I've been a really naughty girl. I deserve punishment.'

Wow, I didn't know that little one had it in her to be so kinky!

Suddenly, the sky got dark and an earthquake broke out.

'Kirito!' Isabella (who knew a lot about Phineases and Ferb's inventions, from her past experiences) snapped. 'You have to go back.'

Darn! Right when I was about to orgasm in that beautiful ass!

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

We all were back. We were struggling not be dragged away by the wind. The dark sky was ominous. The earthquakes came and went.

The portal opened.

'Hurry up and jump in, guys,' Phineas ordered, alerted.

Kirito jumped in. Leafa jumped in. Asuna jumped in.

Before jumping in, I couldn't help doing this: I kicked the invention into the portal!

'Seven!' Phineas cried. 'What are you...'

'I want to study that machine at my leisure later,' I winked. 'You know, to see how it works. And, you never know, maybe, someday, I will find a way to upgrade it so that we can visit you here without risking the omniverses fabric of existence.'

'Ahh, I really hope she manages that,' I heard Balijeet sighing.

With those words, I jumped in, the portal closing behind me.

* * *

_Candace's POV..._

After grappling with my mom for a while, I managed to escape her grip and get out of the house.

'CANDACE, NO,' the older woman screamed and chased me. Exactly what I wanted her to do!

Now all I had to do was let her chase me to where the boys were doing their shenanigans and they would finally be busted!

However, by the time I was out of the house, the sky had got sunny again and Phineases and Ferb's machine was nowhere to be seen.

'It seems that, whatever that sudden weather change was, it's over now,' mom said, relaxed, as she was exiting the house.

'Hey, mom,' Phineas casually greeted her, standing next to Ferb and his friends, as if they were vanilla kids.

'Oh, hey, kids,' mom greeted them.

'But... but...' I stuttered.

Oh, I swear I'm gonna bust them someday, even at the cost of my own life!

* * *

_Author note: Lol, did you see the last review, asking about Asuna's birth control? I admit it's an interesting point. Before trying to answer it, I'd like to hear your headcanon views, regarding that matter._

_Also, does nobody want to illustrate this fanfic? Really? No one? (puppy eyes)_


	85. Paintball arena

It was a lovely Sunday morning. Naked, Asuna and I were lazily cuddling in her bed, enjoying the sun rays coming through the open window. We were chatting about trivial stuff.

At some point, Asuna felt, under cover, my foot meaningfully caressing hers. She gave me a baffled look.

'Are you ready for the next round?' I asked provocatively.

'Do you still have stamina left after our last night action?' my girlfriend sighed.

'Oh, please, as if the great Kirito sama would ever get tired so easily,' I chuckled and started planting kisses on her neck, eliciting giggles from her.

'At least remind me whether the door is locked,' Asuna said amid her moans as I was uncovering our nude bodies and descending, kissing her shoulders and squeezing her breasts.

'It is, don't worry,' I assured her while sucking her nipples and groping her belly and legs with the other hand.

'Hey, guys,' Leafa chirped, jumping briskly in the room through the open window! Her tone of voice was casual, as if she had not just walked in on us!

I widened my eyes, startled. Asuna's reaction was even more shocked; she screamed and raised the sheets to cover our nude bodies to neck level.

'LEAFA! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER?' the redhead screamed, blushing.

'Oh, come on, red. As if there is any nude part of your body or Kirito's body that I haven't seen or touched already,' the blondie giggled, teasing Asuna. She was wearing a green t shirt, red shorts and flip flops.

I took hold of my nose, trying to be calmer than my girlfriend. 'Ok, Leafa, I know you're not renowned for your discretion. But, seriouly? Entering through the window? How did you climb up here anyway?'

'Um, through a tree. Duh!' she sighed, still in an exasperatingly casual tone of voice, as if everything was okay!

'Get out!' Asuna pointed at the same window Leafa had burst in through.

'Chill, I just wanted to ask you whether you wanna come with Sinon, Philia and me to the paintball arena in the afternoon,' Leafa said.

'We'll discuss this later,' I informed her. 'Now, please leave. This is a private moment.'

'Okay,' she sighed playfully and crossed one leg over the window, about to jump back to the tree branch.

Before jumping, though, she turned her head one last time and gave us a meaningful smile. 'Are you guys sure you don't want me to participate in your sexual session?' she asked.

'OUT!' Asuna snapped, grabbing a hard pencil case from the drawer chest and throwing it to Leafa, the blonde evading it and jumping out of the window with a happy squeal.

'Sometimes I want to strangle her,' my girlfriend complained, burying her face in a pillow.

'Anyway,' I tried to get her in the mood again. 'Where were we?' I caressed her arm.

Asuna glared at me. 'You think I'm still in the mood after what happened?' she rhetorically asked.

'Oh, okay then,' I chuckled and uncovered myself. 'Then I'll go ask Leafa whether she's in the mood for some bed action.' I love teasing her!

'Don't you dare!' she snapped and stopped me from getting off the bed by pulling me back towards her. She angrily wrapped her hands around my neck and stuck her lips to mine.

Ahh, sex with an angry girlfriend is something else!

* * *

Wow! The outdoor paintball labyrinth was huge and impressive.

That would be a hell of a battle. A tag battle between two teams. One team consisted of Asuna, Leafa, Sinon, Philia and me. The other team consisted of three boys whose names I don't remember (I remember female names easier; perhaps that's one of the reasons I'm yet to make any male friends!) and two girls, Pitohui and Llen.

Llen was a girl that looked the same age as Seven. She had brown, middle length hair and pink eyes. Pitohui was absolutely a babe! She had dark blue eyes, large breasts, long, black hair, tied in a ponytail, and almost equally long sideburns.

According to the rules, we all had to wear tight battle uniforms. Mine was grey, Sinon's was black (of course!), Asuna's was red, Leafa's was green and Philia's was blue. Llen's was pink and Pitohui's had black and grey areas. For some reason, Pitohui's uniform seemed to me even tighter that those the rest of us were wearing. Not that I was complaining; that brought out her breasts' beauty even further!

* * *

Things weren't going well. We had already lost one member (Asuna).

I was wandering in the labyrinth's corridors, desperately trying to find a teammate.

Suddenly, I saw Leafa fallen on the floor. It seemed she had just been hit! But whoever had shot her was nowhere to be seen.

'KIRITO, BEHIND YOU,' she screamed, as if that was a real life or death battle.

I turned and skillfuly struck with my paint gun a boy who had just come out of a niche, about to strike me.

The boy fell on the floor, letting out a death scream.

I ran over to Leafa and crouched above her, with concern.

'Leafa,' I held her hand. 'You saved me.'

'Win this,' Leafa gasped in a hoarse voice, only to be interrupted by a cough that indicated her end was near. 'Win this for me, Kirito kun.'

I closed my eyes, tightening my hand around hers and lifting her head. 'I shall never forget you,' I whispered.

Leafa closed her eyes and tossed her head back. And so, she remained motionless.

'NOOOO,' I sobbed.

Leafa suddenly opened her eyes wide, got up and looked at the paint stain on her chest. 'Geez, this will be hard to clean,' she commented, now with a totally casually expression.

She turned to me: 'Anyway, I'm going for an ice cream to the canteen outside of the arena. Come join me if you die too.'

'Okay, see ya,' I casually waved her, standing up.

The boy I had shot got up while Leafa was passing by him. 'Umm, want us to have an ice cream together, babe?' he asked.

'Fuck off!' Leafa called out as she was walking away.

* * *

Once more, I was walking through the corridors, alone, fear running in my veins.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrapped around my neck and pulling me in a niche.

'Pitohui!' I gasped.

'The one and only,' she smiled threateningly, her gun aimed at my temples.

'Okay, you won,' I sighed. 'Kill me.'

'I've got a better idea,' she said meaningfully and started caressing my neck, causing me shivers of pleasure.

Despite that, I wasn't as surprised as she probably had expected me to be.

Having noticed that, she commented: 'You don't look surprised. That can mean two things. Either that you're naive like hell and haven't got my sexual innuendos yet or you're so successful when it comes to the opposite sex that a girl initiating that stuff with you doesn't shock you anymore.'

'The latter,' I chuckled. 'If only you knew what crazy sexual scenarios I have lived. It is really hard for a woman to surprise me anymore.'

Pitohui released me from her grip and turned me so that I was facing her. 'Then I bet this will surprise you,' she said.

She took my hand and placed it on her boob. And then... my eyes widened in shock! Now I knew why her uniform looked tighter than the others'.

'You're nude!' I whispered. 'You have painted your nude body with black and grey paint, so that, from far away, it looks like you're wearing a uniform, but, actually, you're nude.'

'Bingo!' she winked. 'Apart from my boots, I'm not wearing anything right now!'

'Oh, I envy you so much,' I complained playfully.

'Then allow me to rid you of all those garments you're burdened with,' she giggled and gently pushed me down, forcing my back to the ground.

Stripping me of that tight, hard to undo uniform wasn't an easy task, but Pitohui managed it easier than I had expected.

'I take it you have done this thing in the paintball arena plenty of times in the past,' I deduced.

'Exactly,' she replied while exploring my nude body with her painted hands and lips. 'With plenty of guys!'

I closed my eyes, tossed my head back and surrendered to sensations as Pitohui was kissing my chest, groping my legs, sucking my neck. I felt her cool, painted palms on my chest as she joined our lips together. We made out like that for a while, our lower limbs tangled.

Finally, I turned us over so that I was now on top. I wanted to explore that painted nudity!

I kissed and sucked her light grey, painted neck and her darker grey, painted breasts, eliciting moans from her. I descended and groped and kissed her painted, black legs, until I reached her boots, which I removed, thus exposing her calves and feet, the only non painted part of her body.

After hungrily kissing her non painted, white skin down there for a while, I remembered something crucial: 'I have no condoms!'

Disappointed, I was about to stand up and put my clothes back on when Pitohui pulled me back on the ground.

'Don't worry. Just wait a sec,' she giggled.

She crawled over to where her boots were tossed. She picked up one boot and turned it over, causing some condom wrappers to fall off!

My eyes widened. 'You have been walking around with condom wrappers under your bare soles?' I exclaimed.

'Sure, why not,' she shrugged casually.

At that moment, I noticed that a photo had fallen off along with the rubbers. Before she could take it, I playfully snatched it and looked at it. It depicted a cute, little girl, with long, loose hair.

'It is a photo of me when I was a child,' she explained. I think she blushed a little.

'And why are you carrying it around?' I wondered.

'I'm not sure I can really explain it,' she looked at the ground. 'When I was little, I was nowhere near as daring as I am now. I was socially awkward. But everything started changing when I hit puberty and my body started maturing rapidly for my age. The way the boys at school saw me changed and, when I realized it, it triggered a change in my behaviour.'

'So, with this photo...' I raised an eyebrow.

'I feel that I keep a part of what I used to be alive,' she completed my sentence, took the picture back and hid it back in her boot.

I caressed her leg to draw her attention back to me. 'I think you were hot back then too, in a different way from now,' I smiled. 'I'd gladly have fucked you had I met you when you were a child.' (Remind me, if Seven ever invents a time machine, to persuade her to let me use it for that purpose!)

'You're a pedo?' Pitohui raised an eyebrow playfully.

'Well, let's say I'm attracted to women in a wide range of ages,' I stroked my nape.

'Come here, you perv,' Pitohui giggled and pinned me on the ground anew. She opened a condom wrapper and skillfully rolled the prophylactic on my penis.

I gasped, eyes widened, as she drove my reproductive organ in her painted, grey vagina.

We had sex cowgirl style for a while, her gripping my chest and pulling my chest hair. Then reverse cowgirl style, me groping her painted back and ass, sometimes sitting up to kiss her painted nape, eliciting louder moans from her.

Finally, I turned us over, switching into a missionary position. Pitohui wrapped her painted, black legs around my waist and we resumed our sex like that, until we orgasmed.

Why hadn't I gone paintball all those years?


	86. The blue haired duo

_Asuna's POV..._

I saw Sinon unlocking the door to her dorm room, holding a transparent shopping bag with the other hand. Was that... hair dye?

'Hey, Sin,' I approached her. And, pointing at the dye, I continued: 'What are you up to?'

'Remember when, last year, Lisbeth had her hair dyed pink?' Sinon answered. 'Well, I decided that I, too, can try some weird hair colors.'

She took out the hair dye box and showed it to me. My eyes widened. 'Blue?'

'Uh huh,' she smiled naughtily.

Next, her smile grew even naughtier! 'I've got an idea,' she snapped her fingers. 'Why don't you try it too?'

'Thanks,' I chuckled. 'But I think something like that would be too extreme for my taste.'

'Come on, Asie,' she playfully tried to drag me in her room. (I'd like to note that I liked 'Asie' better than the 'As' nickname, which Leafa called me by just to get on my nerves!) 'You don't have to stay like that forever. Just a few days, for the fun of it.'

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

And so, Sinon and I dyed our hair together. Then we rinsed our hair and took a full bath together since we were at it! With both of us nude in the bathtub, one thing led to another and... well, we ended up engaging in a lesbian, scissoring session under the running shower!

The mixture of the running water sound and our screams constituted a wonderful music in my ears!

We held hands tightly. We raised our eyes to the ceiling and screamed. I would lean to enjoy Sinon's wonderful breasts. She would do the same to mine. I would turn my head to kiss her calf and foot over my shoulder. I would reach for her back and ass. She would reach for mine. We would lean simultaneously and join our lips together.

At some point, though, when I was about to orgasm, Sinon pulled away.

'Whyyyy?' I whined, slamming my heels down on the bathtub marble, feeling my so long and hard built up climax fading away just when I was about to taste it.

'Let's not do it all the way to cumming,' Sinon suggested, supporting her torso with her palms behind her back. 'Why don't we pay Kirito a surprise visit? You know, to show him our new, blue haired selves?'

'Surprise visit?' I raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

'Do you have a key to your boyfriend's dorm room?' Sinon enquired.

I smiled deviously.

* * *

With a yawn and a stretch, I turned off the lights and fell into bed. I was going to sleep early tonight.

Strangely, I hadn't got laid in two days, so unlike someone who has a harem of girls at his disposal anytime!

I'm not sure whether I had just fallen asleep or I was on the verge of it when some sounds caused me to sit up, alerted. Were they... female giggles? I pushed the switch next to my bed, turning the lights on.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I saw two naked, blue haired girls dancing seductively in front of my bed, their clothes scattered around in the room. It took me a while to realize who they were. 'ASUNA? SINON?'

'Do you like our new hairstyle, Kirito chan?' Sinon asked, turning her back to me and wiggling her butt.

'For tonight, you can call us The Blue Haired Duo, honey,' Asuna said, leaning over and wiggling her knees, with her palms placed on them.

I rubbed my eyes. Was I dreaming? Two of the scariest (albeit sexiest) girls I knew, two girls so dangerous, so unpredictable, so difficult to handle, two girls that can kill you when in the wrong mood, were now tame as lambs and putting up such a performance for my eyes only?

Giggling like fairies (two blue haired fairies that look like they jumped out of a painting or something), the two girls got on my bed and slowly uncovered my nude body while groping and kissing it on various parts. I closed my eyes, feeling the two pairs of female hands and lips on me, surrendered to sensations.

The next thing I knew, when I opened my eyes, my vision was obscured, for Sinon was sitting on me cowgirl style with her vagina on my face! At the same time, I could feel Asuna's lips engulfing my penis while her experienced hands squeezed my balls.

It was then that I noticed something. 'GIRLS! You dyed blue your pussy hair too?'

'Shut up and eat me out,' Sinon ordered, returning to her usual, scary expression.

'Y-yes, ma'am,' I gulped and started giving her cunillingus. (Did I spell that right? Seven would be so proud!)

And so, I was sucking Sinon's pussy while Asuna, at the bottom of the bed, on all fours, was squeezing my cock in her mouth and massaging my balls with her other hand. I felt my and Asuna's movements were perfectly synchronized! (We're so bonded a couple that we can synchronize telepathically when participating in a threesome! So sweet and romantic!)

The room was now filled with a masterpiece of classic music: my cries, Sinon's screams and Asuna's muffled moans with my dick in her mouth!

From time to time, I would raise my hands to grope Sinon's belly, breasts, back and ass or raise my legs and rub them against Asuna's oblique muscles and shoulders. In either case, that would increase the volume of the respective girl's moans.

Sinon and I cummed at the same time. I heard the short haired bluhead screaming and collapsing, grabbing the headboard just in time to avoid falling off the bed; at the same time, my sperm flowed into Asuna's mouth, her keeping her lips sealed around my shaft so that not a single drop would escape!

Heh! To think there was a time we were a vanilla couple and both Asuna and I were disgusted at the mere thought of oral sex. And now, here we were, her consuming two days worth of my semen with no problem! We had come a long way!

My two girls and I lay down on our backs, with them on either of my sides. I caressed Asuna's long blue hair with one hand and Sinon's short blue hair with the other, eliciting purrs from both chicks. At the same time, at the bottom of the bed, I was foot cuddling with both of them at the same time, three pairs of feet joined together!

At some point, Asuna pouted.

'What's wrong?' I asked her playfully with a kiss on the hair.

'I haven't got an orgasm yet,' she complained in a childlike manner. 'I got close earlier today, in Sinon's bathtub, but that mean girl denied it to me!'

'What a bitch!' I whispered with my eyes widened in a theatrical fashion and chuckled, eliciting a glare from Sinon.

'Come here,' I whispered and gently positioned Asuna on me cowgirl style.

Sinon got off the bed. 'Umm, perhaps I should go now and let you guys have a private moment as a couple,' she deduced seriously.

'No need, Sin,' Asuna turned to her and gave her a wink. 'You can stay if you want. Sit over there (pointed at a chair) and watch us.'

Sinon dragged the chair towards her and sat backwards.

Asuna and I began going at it cowgirl style, me groping her back, ass, belly and breasts. Sometimes, I would sit up to suck her breasts or make out with her. One of those times, I broke our lip kiss and whispered in her ear, 'So, tell me what exactly you did with Sinon in the bathtub today. I want EVERY SINGLE spicy detail!'

Asuna blushed for a moment, but she finally proceeded to tell me. She was now describing to me in detail her scissoring session with Sinon while bouncing on my dick. The more details she told me, the more I was aroused, the louder I moaned.

Finally, unable to take Asuna's story and the arousal it caused me anymore, I turned us over so that we switched to a missionary position. Asuna squealed in surprise.

'You shall be punished, unfaithful slut,' I giggled and joined our lips together as Asuna wrapped her legs around my waist.

We fucked like that for a long time, our screams resonating in the room, until I blew a new huge load of cum, in her blue haired pussy this time.

At last satisfied, after craving an orgasm for so many hours, my smiling girlfriend collapsed next to me and purred in my arms. I chuckled and kissed her blue hair.

At that point, we realized we could hear sighs. It was Sinon! She had probably been sighing for a long time, but we hadn't been able to hear her earlier because our screams had been covering her sighs.

Asuna and I turned curiously and saw the short haired girl still sitting on the chair, thrusting her finger in and out of her pussy.

When she realized our attention was on her, she blushed. 'Umm, sorry guys,' she stroked her nape. 'But it was so arousing to watch you that I couldn't help myself. I think I'm horny again.'

'And why masturbate when I'm here?' I gave her a meaningful look.

My eyes to my girlfriend. 'Asuna, do you mind if I go one more time?'

'Fine, one more time,' Asuna sighed and got off the bed, still smiling nonetheless.

The long haired woman approached Sinon and gave her a playful slap on the butt, causing her to jump to her feet, alerted.

'Go ahead, Sin. You can have my boyfriend one more time,' Asuna whispered and winked.

'Thanks, Asie, you're the best,' Sinon winked back and walked over to my bed while Asuna took her place on the chair.

Sinon lay down next to me. We started making out sweetly as I raised the sheets to cover us. For a while, all Asuna could see was the moving sheets, our whispers and giggles underneath indicating what we were doing.

Past a point, our movements became so passionate that we unintentionally moved the sheets away, revealing to Asuna our nude bodies once more.

Sinon was now lying on her back, gripping the headboard and moaning in pleasure as I was exploring her nude body. I kissed her neck, I planted kisses on her shoulders and arms, I sucked and massaged her breasts, I kissed and groped her belly, I pinched and tickled her belly button. Eventually, I descended and reached her legs, whose knees were now raised and bent. I enjoyed the silky skin of Sinon's lower limbs, kissing, sucking and groping my way to her feet, which I took in my hands and sucked.

Finally, I opened her raised legs and lunged towards her pussy, holding my dick with one hand.

I felt Asuna tapping me on the shoulder. Sinon and I turned and saw her on her knees next to the bed, waving a condom wrapper. 'Umm, guys, I think you forgot this,' she smiled.

'Oh, right. Sorry,' Sinon blushed.

I chuckled, took the condom, rolled it on my penis and shoved my reproductive organ into Sinon's pussy. The short haired girl wrapped her arms and legs around me.

We started fucking, our screams flooding the room. Despite that, I think that, at some point, I managed to hear Asuna whispering, 'Oh, my'. My official girlfriend was obviously impressed by my and Sinon's passion!

After our simultaneous orgasm, we collapsed next to each other.

'Here I come,' we heard Asuna calling out before jumping on the bed to join us.

And so, we fell asleep, in one another's arms.

'We love you, Kirito kun,' Asuna and Sinon said simultaneously, smiling with their eyes closed, a few moments before they fell asleep.

'My loves,' I whispered and kissed them both on the hair.

So much love!

* * *

_Note: Now, to answer that reviewer's question about Asuna's birth control. Truth be told, I didn't know much about the birth control pill before writing that story (I never needed to take it, mainly because I'm male, lol). So I googled it and found out that, indeed, the user needs to take it every 24 hours. Then I quickly reread some chapters and found out that, indeed, there were times Asuna was in no position to take it on schedule. On top of that, there were times she had sex when she had missed a pill. (e.g Chapter 11, Chapter 26) _

_Well, what can I say? She just got careless. I mean, as I also read when I googled it, lotsa women do not take their pills religiously, which is why the pill's effectiveness is lower in real life than in perfect use. I guess Asuna could have got pregnant in those cases but she just lucked out, lol._

_Anyway, bye for now._


	87. Tentacle menace

_I was inspired to write this chapter after coming across a SAO drawing on Reddit, called 'Magic Flexible Quadruple Ended Dildo'._

* * *

I was lazily sitting on Seven's bed and watching the child prodigy sitting at her desk and conducting her experiments.

She was wearing her white uniform over her school uniform and her safety googles (she was so cute like that; not that she's not cute at other times, mind you!) and examining a vial containing a green liquid.

I stood up and walked over to her. 'What is this?' I asked curiously, putting my finger in it, in order to tease her.

'Don't touch it,' she shrieked, lifted her leg at lightning speed and pushed me onto the floor with a powerful, side kick.

'Ouch,' I giggled, rubbing my ribs.

'This is cells culture, idiot,' Seven explained. 'If everything goes according to my calculations, the cells growing in here (showed the vial) will evolve into a new life form!'

'Wow!' I said, genuinely impressed, as I was standing up. 'I bet you hope to present this to some scientific conference and win a nobel prize or something.'

'Nah,' Seven waved her hand negatively, in an unlike her casual tone of voice. 'I just want a cute pet to cuddle!'

I fainted in surprise in a Japanese gag manner.

'You're doing all this just so that you have a pet?' I cried as I was standing up once more. 'Wouldn't it be simpler to go and buy one?'

'I want the perfect pet,' Seven exclaimed, her eyes blazing with excitement. 'One that will not be drooling or pooping at places and times it's not supposed to, one that won't wake me up with whining sounds, one that...'

'...will give you good cunnilingus from time to time,' I teased her, eliciting one more side kick from the feisty prodigy. 'Ouch!'

* * *

As I was coming back from Seven's room to my room, I noticed a figure standing in front of the door to my room. I couldn't tell who it was, because they were wearing a cape with a hood. Whoever it was, they were obviously waiting for me.

'Umm, excuse me, may I help you?' I drew their attention.

'Yes!' the girl snapped, threw the cape away and turned around.

'SUGUHA!' I cried.

'Nice to see you too, bro,' she replied, dropped her suitcase and fell into my arms.

We hugged for a while, giggling, Suguha swaying her hips and dancing in my arms.

'Come in,' I finally whispered.

I unlocked the door and we entered my room.

'So, how come you're here?' I asked. 'Don't tell me that, in your school, you decided to have your Christmas break THAT early!'

'It's not that,' Sugu giggled. 'My school will remain closed for one week because an... errr... accident with the pipes in the toilet flooded it!'

'Oh, lucky you,' I commented.

'Yeah, lucky us,' Suguha giggled.

Her tone of voice made me wonder whether it was really an accident or whether that little demon had done anything to cause it just so that she would earn an extra week of holiday. Oh, whatever, she would never admit it anyway, so there was no point in further questioning.

'I want to meet your friends, Kirito kun,' Suguha declared determinedly while placing her suitcase next to my bed. 'Last time I visited you here, I didn't stay long enough to meet them, but, this time, I won't leave until I have met all those exciting girls you've been talking to me about.'

'Well, they're too many for you to meet ALL of them in one visit,' I chuckled, stroking my temple. 'But, tomorrow, after school, I can organize a meeting with the ones I hang out with most of the time (Asuna, Leafa and Seven)'.

'Cool, I'm in,' Sugu cried excitedly, clapping. 'Let's go somewhere in the city close to the academy premises.'

'Do you have any particular place in mind?' I asked casually.

Suguha placed her finger on her chin and gave me a meaningful look. 'Since the weather is still good, let's hit the public pool!'

Oh, no!

'Suguha!' I eyed her like a strict parent. 'Do you want to just to get to know my friends, or do you have anything naughty in mind?'

'We'll see,' she answered with an innocent expression, hands behind back. 'Why? Do you mind?'

'I'm just saying that, if you have any naughty intentions for tomorrow,' I sighed, 'and, considering there is only one bed in here, tonight, we'd better sleep totally innocently, like true siblings, so that we save some stamina for whatever ideas your perverted mind might generate tomorrow.'

Sugu laughed.

'Okay, you have my word,' she closed her eyes and bowed in an earnest fashion. 'Tonight, we'll be just siblings and nothing more. We'll sleep innocently, like when we were little and I would cuddle in your bed with you whenever I had a bad dream.'

Ahh, pleasant, childhood memories. I guess that if, back then, someone had told Suguha that, someday, she'd screw her brother regularly, she'd have had even more bad dreams!

And so, that night, we sleeped tenderly, like two vanilla siblings. Without having sex. Okay, we had! Just once!

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Asuna and I arrived at the public pool before the others the next day. Now we were lying on two pool chairs and sunbathing. I was wearing a white bikini and Asuna was wearing a red one. I was lying face down, hands under chin, eyes closed, moaning in pleasure with the sun rays caressing my awesome bod, ocassionally lifting one calf. Asuna was lying on her back, knees raised, reading a book. We both were wearing sunglasses.

'So, As,' I intiated conversation at some point, the redhead rolling her eyes, annoyed by me insisting on calling her by that nickname. 'What kind of person is Kirito's sister?'

'Well, I like her better than you,' Asuna took her eyes off her book and corrected her glasses, 'even though you both are equally slutty.'

I lifted both calves, removed my glasses and eyed my frenemy provocatively. 'As slutty as me?'

'Seriously, sometimes I think she and you are the same person,' Asuna sighed.

I laughed and stood up. 'I'm bored of waiting, red,' I clapped. 'Let's dive in the water and enjoy a swim until the others are here.'

'I don't want to, but I'll do it,' Asuna removed her glasses and followed me.

And so, we dived.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

I was walking to the swimming pool, wearing my grey bikini, dragging my new pet behind. It was so little and cute. It resembled a purple blob. Tentacles protruded from various parts of its body. Two tentacles on its head had two eyes on their ends. It was just crawling on the pavement, since it had no lower limbs.

At some point, I turned around for the umpenteenth time in order to give it another look of adoration and say to it something like: 'Who's mommy's pet? You are, you are!'

Strange, it was a little larger than I remembered... uh oh! Is it just me or is it growing right now?

The creature was growing, and growing... until it broke the leash. I screamed. With a roar, the monster started crawling towards the pool at high speed.

I was still and dumbfounded for a while. What in the name of the scientific genius that I am had gone wrong?

Wait a minute... Kirito had put his finger in the vial! It seems his DNA had mixed with that of the creature! As a result, that monster was probably a perverted freak like Kirito!

* * *

Suguha and I reached the pool. Sugu was wearing her blue bikini and I was wearing my black swimtrunks.

I scanned the area with my eyes to find Leafa and Asuna.

Suddenly, something like the roar of a giant creature was heard.

Everybody in the premises started screaming and running. That was when I realized Asuna and Leafa were in the water swimming.

Before I could decide whether to try to save Suguha first or dive to save the other two girls, the monster grabbed me with one of its tentacles. It also grabbed Sugu, Asuna and Leafa, all screaming with terror. Everybody else in the pool had run away, so it was now just the four of us, in a deserted place, in that monster's mercy! Can I just have a normal day?

With its countless tentacles, the monster started ripping off our swimwear, leaving us all nude. The girls screamed and screamed as the monster's tentacles massaged their bodies on various inappropriate parts, me unable to tell whether they were screams of terror or screams of pleasure.

The monster held me in front of the three girls, all trapped, in one tentacle each. The creature noticed that my penis was erect. (Hey, I'm only human.)

It positioned its tentacles so that the girls' vaginas were now exposed. The girls gulped. The monster started playfully moving me towards one girl or another, as if it intended to force my dick in her vagina, only to stop the last moment, with my penis just tickling that girl's pussy, causing that girl to moan in terror and pleasure nonetheless.

It continued that for a long time, my penis tickling all three girls' vaginas alternately. I was excited... and scared! And I bet my girls felt that way too.

It was obvious that, soon, the monster would insert my dick into one of the vaginas. I only hoped it would be Asuna's vagina, since I was not wearing a condom.

Luckily, it was Asuna's vagina after all! The monster thrusted me towards the redhead, my dick shoved in her pussy. Asuna closed her eyes and screamed, instinctively wrapping her legs around my waist.

We started fucking, in the air, trapped in the monster's tentacles, Asuna flailing her arms, the other two girls watching us, awed.

At some point, the monster moved Suguha towards us. Upon the upcoming collision, my sister widened her eyes and instinctively opened her legs, ending up behind me, with her legs around me and somewhat tangled with Asuna's legs (which also were around me) and her pussy being rubbed against my ass.

We fucked like that for a while, in an unplanned threesome. Suguha's foot touched Asuna's flailing arm, Asuna's foot touched Suguha's hip. Suguha's other foot ended up on my shoulder. Needless to say all that rubbing and skin to skin contact caused our screams to increase in intensity.

It was Leafa's turn to join the party! The monster moved her towards our united bodies mass.

It positioned her with her face over that of Suguha's.

'Hi, I'm Suguha,' my sister introduced herself amid her moans as her vagina was rubbed against my ass (and the sole of her foot over my shoulder was licked by Asuna from time to time, whenever she was not busy making out with me!)

'I'm Leafa. Nice to meet you,' Leafa replied amid her moans, as the monster's tentacle was thrusted in and out of her vagina.

Finally, the monster repositioned Leafa so that her and Suguha's breasts were now being rubbed against one another. Two huge pairs of breasts rubbed together! That caused both my sis and Leafa to let out a loud scream.

'My bro has been telling me so much about you,' Suguha tried to maintain conversation amid that scream.

The monster's free tentacles got wrapped around the two huge pairs of breasts, which were still being rubbed together, and squeezed them, adding to the girls' pleasure and making their screams louder.

'I bet we'll get along really well, when this is over,' Leafa replied to Suguha amid her screams.

The monster repositioned Leafa once more, now making her sit on Suguha's face cowgirl style!

Suguha instinctively started licking and sucking Leafa's pussy. Leafa's thighs were being rubbed against Suguha's breasts and her calves were being rubbed against Suguha's ribs. Asuna further extended her foot touching Suguha's hip and used it to caress Leafa's calf.

Our four bodies now constituted a united mass, an aerial orgy, our screams reverberating throughout the deserted premises.

With her breasts rubbed against my back, Leafa leant and started kissing and groping, sometimes my nape and neck, sometimes my shoulders, sometimes the bridge of Suguha's foot over my shoulder.

Without interrupting her cunnilingus, Suguha raised her arms and started slapping Leafa's ass.

'Harder, Sugu,' Leafa moaned. 'I deserve it. This is all my fault.'

Sugu took a totally casual expression for a moment. 'Wait, how is this all your fault?'

'I DON'T KNOW,' Leafa screamed. 'JUST SLAP MY FUCKING ASS!'

Suguha struck the blondie's buttcheeks, harder and harder, until they were red.

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

I ran over to the pool, fumbling underneath my bikini bottom for a whistle I had made just in case. One that produced hypersonic sounds that could tame that beast.

When I arrived there, though, with my whistle in my mouth, about to blow it, I faced the most... unique spectacle I had ever seen! The bodies of my four friends, trapped in the air, joined together and... I wasn't sure whether they were enjoying this or not.

'Umm, fellows,' I drew their attention shyly. 'Do you need any help?'

'Yes!' Asuna screamed pleadingly.

'No!' Kirito and Leafa screamed simultaneously.

'I don't know!' Suguha screamed.

Finally, I decided to let them entertain themselves for a while.

* * *

At some point, I interrupted my playing with Asuna's breasts and turned to kiss Suguha's foot (for the umpenteenth time) over my shoulder. At the same time, Leafa leant to kiss it as well and Asuna leant to lick it. As a result, our mouths engaged into a contest over who would enjoy that foot! A contest that ended up in a threeway kiss between me, Leafa and Asuna, around Suguha's foot, all three of us tasting it at the same time we kissed one another's lips.

It was at that moment that all four of us orgasmed! Our simultaneous screams almost caused the water to evaporate!

The monster gently placed our nude bodies on the floor next to the pool. All four of us stayed lying there, too spent to do anything.

Seven blew her whistle and the monster shrank back to normal size.

Before I fell asleep of exhaustion, I felt Seven dragging me over to the dressing rooms, whispering 'Once again, me, the genius, have to lead the dummies to safety.'


	88. United we f&

It was lunch time at the academy. I was sitting at a table outdoors and eating, along with the whole original group: Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth and Sinon.

Suddenly, Seven showed up, carrying her disk, and joined us.

'Hello, fellows,' she greeted us as she was sitting. 'Which of you would like to come over to my chamber, when today's courses are over, to see my new invention?'

Knowing what Seven's experiments usually lead to, all of us took frightened expressions, except Leafa, who never learns!

'Umm, I'm sorry but I can't, Sev,' Sinon said awkwardly and stood up. 'I have to go and do... something!'

'Yeah, yeah, I've got to go and do something too,' Lisbeth stood up and started following Sinon.

'Like what?' Seven asked innocently. (For all her genius, she doesn't get innuendos easily most of the time.)

'Umm... to feed my tarantula,' Lis answered hastily.

'You don't have a tarantula,' Seven pointed out.

'Then I'll buy one,' Lisbeth called out, running away behind Sinon.

'Well, I have to do something too,' Asuna sweatdropped. 'You know... something about... something!'

She was about to stand up, but, with a mischievous smile, Leafa used a martial arts hold to keep her red headed frenemy pinned at the table.

'KIRITO, HELP!' Asuna shrieked, flailing her arms towards me. She was not afraid of Leafa hurting her; she was afraid of Seven's invention!

I sighed.

'Okay, I'm not stupid!' Seven snapped and stood up abruptly. 'Why does no one want to see what I have developed?'

'Because, Seven,' I sighed again, 'usually, your inventions have disastrous effects, such as getting all my girlfriends pregnant (Chapter 25), drugging us into having an overnight orgy in the classroom (Chapter 55) and creating a huge monster with a really perverted brain (Chapter 87).'

'Oh,' Seven looked at the ground, with childlike disappointment in her charming eyes.

She turned around and started walking away. 'Then I guess none of you wants to see my Potara Earrings!' (I bet that, at that moment she was turned around and spoke those words, a meaningful smile formed on her lips.)

'WAIT WHAT?' Asuna, Leafa and I cried in unison.

Seven turned to us and winked, smiling. 'All three of you, in my room, after the courses!'

* * *

That afternoon, Leafa, Asuna and I were in Seven's room, the last explaining to us what her invention was about.

I was sitting on a chair, Asuna sitting on my lap and me casually caressing her hair. She was wearing her school uniform.

Leafa was lying on the bed, on her belly, supporting her torso with her elbows and swinging her raised calves. She was wearing a white t shirt, red shorts and flip flops.

Seven was showing us the Potara Earrings and explaining to us: 'Those two pieces of jewellery contain tiny bio magnets that are activated as soon as two people put them on and stand side by side, causing one's cells to combine with the other's.'

'In other words, with these thingies, two people merge into a new being,' Asuna casually deduced as I was playing with a lock of her hair.

'Just like the Potara Earrings in Dragon Ball Z,' Leafa cried before I could speak those words myself, jumped to her feet and clapped excitedly.

'Yes, that's why I named them Potara Earrings,' Seven rolled her eyes.

'To honor the greatest anime series that has ever graced mankind with its presence,' I deduced.

'Do you all fellows have a thing for stating the obvious?' Seven sighed, annoyed.

Leafa stuck out her tongue and snatched the earrings, eliciting a gasp from the younger girl.

'I wonder what kind of being would be produced if I merged with Kirito,' I heard her mumble as she was examining the earrings in her hand.

I gulped, freaked out by the thought of the transvestite like abomination that would be created that way.

'I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, mentally incapable, blonde girl,' Seven closed her eyes and took hold of her nose, in an attempt to calm down herself. 'For the potaras to work, the two users must be the same gender and about the same height.'

I sighed in relief.

'So I guess I can't merge with you either, pretentious kiddo,' Leafa said to Seven, caressing her chin, pensive.

Then her eyes gleamed! She turned to Asuna. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking, red?'

'Bring it on,' Asuna got off me and clapped.

She took one earring. The two girls stood side by side and put them on.

A blinding light flooded the room. When visibility was restored, before my and Seven's surprised eyes, a new person was standing in place of Leafa and Asuna.

She was visibly taller than either of them and, of course, than me! She had long, strawberry blonde hair (I guess a mixture of Leafa's blonde and Asuna's red) tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were green, but had a darker green hue than Leafa's (I guess that was due to Asuna's brown eyes). She was wearing a skirt that looked like Asuna's school skirt, except it was red like Leafa's shorts. On her torso, she was wearing a t shirt that looked like Leafa's, except it was the same color as Asuna's school uniform. Her outfit was supplemented by knee high, white boots. (Okay, I have no idea where the boots came from!)

I turned to Seven. 'Umm, scientifically, how is the fact that their clothes merged as well, explained?' I asked.

'I have no idea!' the usually arrogant little girl admitted, eyes widened.

The new entity looked around. Finally, she looked at Seven and me, raised her arm and greeted us. 'Hello,' she said, her voice sounding like Asuna and Leafa were speaking at the same time. (In a sense, that was exactly the case.)

I turned to Seven again. 'Umm, what should we call her?' I asked.

'Aseafa? Lasuna? Both sound awkward,' Seven caressed her chin, troubled, examining the taller (way taller!) girl, as if examining her would help her come up with a name.

'We could call her Luna. But that would create confusion to the readers, since Luna is also the name of a girl I fucked in Chapter 71,' I said. _(Yes, ladies and gentlemen, after 87 chapters, this is the first 4th wall breaking moment in this fic!)_

'Shut up!' the fused girl's thundering double voice resonated, making both Seven and me gulp. 'I will decide what my name is. Since I was produced by the power of unity, you will call me Uni!'

'Umm, okay,' I gulped again, unsure what to expect.

Uni walked over to Seven, her towering figure casting its shadow on the little girl. She crossed her arms. 'How long will the fusion last?' she asked.

'Umm, half an hour, ma'am,' Seven gulped.

'Good,' Uni smiled. 'So I have some time to enjoy myself.'

To enjoy herself? Did she mean what I thought she meant? Not that I didn't want her to mean that, mind you!

The fusion girl pointed at me imperatively. 'Undress,' she commanded me.

'Y-yes, ma'am,' I stuttered.

I sat on the bed and started removing my clothes while watching the standing Uni doing the same.

I was now nude. Uni was nude too, except she had left her boots on. (Fetish?)

Seven decided to sit on a chair and watch us, taking notes. 'Don't mind me, fellows,' she said, more bravely than earlier. 'For me, all this is an experiment. Entertain yourselves while I'm doing my job.'

Her words could barely reach our ears. That's how turned on both Uni and I were at that moment.

The fusion girl got on her knees in front of me and started giving me blowjob. I raised my eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

Her technique was... unlike anything I had experienced until then. The way her head was bobbing, her hands were holding and squeezing my shaft with her mouth moving onto it... her movements were smooth and deliberate like Leafa's and at the same time raw and straightforward like Asuna's!

'And now, how about a boobjob?' she asked at some point.

'YES, PLEASE,' I cried, gripping the mattress in anticipation.

Uni giggled and trapped my dick between her boobs, which were (I only now noticed!) huge! I dared to say, a little larger than Leafa's! Although I'm anatomically gifted and I know it, my cock looked so tiny at that moment, as it was being engulfed between those two beauties.

We continued like that for a long time. Past a point, I couldn't help leaning forward and planting kisses on Uni's lovely neck. Although I could tell, from her moans, that she liked that, it also made her angry.

She stood up abruptly and took two steps back, arms crossed. 'Who gave you the right to take initiatives?' she glared at me.

'Umm, sorry,' I stood up. 'I...'

'Lie down, slave,' she yelled and, with a push kick, forced my back to the bed, leaving a boot print on my belly!

Gosh, that hurt! A lot! I almost vomited in pain! I could tell that Uni meant to do it lightly, but it seemed that, just like in Dragon Ball, when two people fuse, the person that is born is stronger than the two of them together!

Uni grabbed the bed and dragged it with one arm towards her, making me get my legs on the mattress in the process!

She got on me, cowgirl style. She took hold of my arms, pinning me down. I couldn't move her arms one inch, no matter how hard I struggled! I don't think it would be an exagerration to say that Uni's strength rivaled that of a gorilla or a bear! A gorgeous, sexy, blonde bear!

She leant and stuck her lips to mine. We made out for a while. I loved it! For all the pain she had caused me, her scent was so intoxicating.

She descended and started sucking my neck. Somewhere during that time, I managed to suck her neck a little too, giving her hickeys.

She let go of my arms and placed her palms on my chest while kissing and sucking it. I tried to release myself once more, but, even with her palms on my chest and my arms free, her hold was too strong for me.

The girl kept descending, sucking my belly, licking the tip of my penis and my balls while shooting me sexy glances, groping and kissing my legs, sucking my foot bridges and, finally, kissing my soles.

As much as I was enjoying it, it was not fair. I wanted to explore her body too.

'May I ask you to turn us over?' I asked hesitantly.

The girl giggled and did me the favor, so I was now on top.

With newfound excitement, I leant and started kissing and sucking her boobs (tasting some of my precum left on them from the boobjob earlier), her silky belly, her endless thighs while shoving my hands under her and groping her gorgeous butt.

I wanted to explore every square inch of that fused body. But those boots were getting in the way. 'Umm, may I remove them?' I asked.

'Only if you show me how much you want it,' Uni gave me a playful look. And, getting a stern expression, she continued: 'Beg me!'

'Please, let me remove those fucking boots!' I pleaded, panting like a child whose parents do not let it eat its favourite candy. 'I want to take them off you more than anything in the world right now.'

'Okay, you can do it,' she tossed her head back and laughed carefreely.

I hastily threw her footwear away (no socks underneath) and started sucking and groping her lovely calves. I descended little by little, sucked her ankles and kissed her foot bridges while groping her soles.

All the while, she was giggling, partly because she was being tickled, partly with pleasure. I exploited her relaxed state at that moment and caught her by surprise, turning her over before she could use her monstrous strength to resist. She squealed in surprise.

I kissed and groped her back while untying her ponytail, causing her hair to spread around her shoulders. I groped her ass again. I kissed her buttcheeks.

'Want to burst into my rear door?' she turned her head and playfully asked.

'As much as I love that idea, right now, I prefer vaginal sex,' I answered and turned her over again.

'Then come in,' she said sweetly, raising and opening her arms and legs.

At that point, something occurred to me. I stroked my nape. 'Umm... to condom or not to condom?'

Uni sat up, eyes widened. 'Good question,' she said.

I didn't use condoms with Asuna, but I used with Leafa. So what was I to do now? And, first of all, could that fusion entity even get pregnant?

We turned to Seven. 'Umm, Seven, considering the fusion lasts only for half an hour, what will happen if I get pregnant?' Uni asked.

'Hard to say,' the little girl caressed her chin.

I tried some guesses: 'Maybe the pregnancy will be cancelled along with the fusion when the fusion time runs out. Or maybe the pregnancy will be randomly transferred to either Asuna or Leafa.'

'Nah,' Seven commented. 'Most likely, the two girls will remain pregnancy free, but, every time they fuse, the fused girl will return to the same state as the previous time, so, after about 1400 fusions, she will give birth to a beautiful newborn!'

All three of us sweatdropped. Uni and I looked back at each other. 'Whatever, just shove it in me without a rubber,' she said.

I drove my reproductive organ in her vagina, the girl tightening arms and legs around me.

We fucked, and fucked, like there was no tomorrow. (Well, in a sense, there was no tomorrow for Uni indeed, since she would cease to be as soon as the fusion time ran out!) Those moans of hers were music to my ears, sounding like Asuna and Leafa screaming with pleasure at the same time!

We began in a missionary position, we started rolling after a while, moaning in each other's mouths, and ended up with Uni riding me cowgirl style.

'I'M CUMMING,' Uni screamed at some point.

'Me too!' I cried. 'Let's do it together. Three... two...'

Before I could speak the word 'one', the fusion time ran out! Uni's clothes vanished and Asuna's and Leafa's clothes appeared, scattered around in the room on random spots. The nude Asuna and Leafa were pulled away from each other and fell off the bed before they could orgasm; at the same time, my poor penis was left ingloriously alone, convulsing like a hose and spraying its cum on my belly as I was crying in disappointment.

'NOOO,' Asuna and Leafa sat up on either side of the bed and extended their arms towards me, as a desperate and futile gesture.

Now everything was quiet. I was lying on my back, panting after the inglorious, unwelcome orgasm, while Asuna and Leafa were sitting on the floor, their respective backs leaning against either side of the bed, hugging their knees in disappointment.

Seven stood up, having finished her notes. 'Well, that was an interesting experiment,' she commented.

Ignoring her, Leafa crawled over to Asuna. The two girls exchanged whiny, childlike looks.

'How about we console each other?' Leafa tentatively caressed Asuna's shoulder.

The redhead nodded with a playful sob.

The two girls initiated a scissoring lesbian session on the floor. I sat up, watching them lazily, not having recovered from my orgasm yet. Seven sat next to me. 'Same old, huh?' she commented.


	89. A star arrives

_Note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the 'Star and the Forces of Evil' series._

* * *

'Okay, who started this?' the teacher asked with a stern expression, scanning the classroom, all of us sitting at our desks, our heads lowered in shame.

It was the same conservative, uncool, old male teacher that scolded Leafa in Chapter 2! He had a bump on his forehead.

Pens, pencil cases and other student items were scattered around on the classroom floor. One of those had hit the professor on the head (hence the bump) when he entered the classroom, one minute earlier, because, at that time, there was pandemonium in here, everybody throwing stuff at everybody. Everyone gasped and froze in horror when they realized that something had hit the teacher on the head.

'I'm asking once more,' the teacher gradually increased the volume of his voice, losing his patience. 'Who caused this despicable situation? Or shall I punish the whole class, which is fair anyway, considering all of you ended up participating in that misdemeanor?'

To tell the truth, I was the only one that had not participated in that 'fight' ('girls are more mature than boys' my ass!) So it wouldn't be fair if I got punished too.

During those moments of silence, I recalled how all this had started, about two minutes earlier. Leafa, sitting a few desks away from Asuna, was teasing my official girlfriend as always; you know, sticking out her tongue, calling her As and other names etc At some point, an enraged Asuna threw a pencil at her, which Leafa evaded with a mischievous squeal before reciprocating. One thing led to another and, soon, a 'pencil fight' had broken out in the classroom.

In case someone is reading this fanfic for the first time and skipped the previous 88 chapters for whatever reason, I'm informing you that we're not 6 year olds. We're 16 year olds! Yeah, despite our age, we do such stuff!

Asuna was about to stand up and confess that she was the one who had thrown the first pencil when I beat her to it, jumped to my feet and, to her shock, cried, 'It was me!'

The teacher's eyes widened in surprise. 'You, Mister Kirito? I can't believe this. You have been one of the most well behaved, if not the most well behaved, of my students so far. I must say I'm utterly disappointed!'

'I... apologize,' I murmured, lowering my head.

'Perhaps you should reconsider which students you socialize with, Mister Kirito,' the professor commented. 'I don't want certain sources of bad influence to reform you in their image.' During those last words, the teacher eyed Leafa and other known rascals. The blondie giggled.

His eyes back to me. 'Anyway,' he sighed. 'Since this is your first breach of rules, your punishment will be light. After the courses are over today, you will be detained in the classroom until 7 pm.'

Darn. By now, it was November, which meant night fell early. That meant I would miss the whole sunny afternoon.

As I sat down, I momentarily exchanged glances with Asuna. My girlfriend flashed a smile and moved her lips without producing any voice. I could tell that she said 'thank you'.

* * *

It was almost 6 pm. I so wished I could fast forward the clock by one hour!

I was sitting in the classroom, alone, with the aforementioned teacher supervising me. He didn't seem to mind staying here late, since he was reading his favourite history/geography books and I suspected that was what he would have been doing anyway, even if he was at home at that time. That guy needed to get a life!

Principal Zeliska entered.

The teacher took his eyes off his read. 'Why, good afternoon, Principal Zeliska,' he greeted. 'The detention of the student over there (pointed at me) shall be over in one hour.'

'Thank you for supervising the misbehaving kid,' Zeliska smiled kindly. 'But you can go home now. I'll make sure he spends the rest of his detention time in here.'

The teacher was about to object, but Zeliska hushed him by placing her finger on his lips. (I have a feeling this momentarily aroused him, lol.)

With no more objections, the teacher left, leaving us alone.

Zeliska sat on the teacher desk, legs crossed, thus turning me on unbelievably. She was wearing a classy, black dress and high heels the same color, with no stockings. What a spectacle! She smiled at me.

'So, thanks for saving me from this ordeal, Zeliska,' I smiled back and stood up, about to exit the classroom.

However, the older woman glared at me, causing me to gulp and sit back down.

'Sorry, my little one,' she smiled, waving her arm, index finger raised, as a 'no' gesture. 'But rules are rules. I cannot let you leave before 7 pm.'

I took a chance and gave her a provocative look. 'Well, I think that all those tons of sex we have had were kinda against the rules too, but that didn't prevent you from doing it.'

Zeliska giggled. With a cute and sensual movement, she hoped off the desk, walked over to the door and locked it. Her eyes back to me. 'Are you in the mood now?' she asked meaningfully.

I gulped. Zeliska took that as a yes.

'Let's make this the best detention ever!' she declared.

* * *

_Star's POV..._

'Mom, I don't wanna go to Earth,' I protested.

'Star, it's final,' the (ocassionally) uncool woman that gave birth to me insisted. 'You need training so that you learn how to channel all that energeticness and hyperactiveness of yours.'

I think my parents make a big deal out of minor stuff sometimes. I mean, just because I accidentally set the palace on fire... and half the city... okay, okay, three quarters of the city! But no citizens were unjured... a lot.

* * *

Zeliska and I were on the teacher desk, nude and fucking. We had already had sex once by that time, in a classic, missionary position, and now we were carrying on with a second round, anal style. The nude principal was on all fours on the desk, me fucking her from behind.

'YES, YES, FUCK ME LIKE THE UNPROFESSIONAL TEACHER THAT I AM! LIKE THE SLUT THAT I AM!'

'You have been a very bad girl,' I chuckled, keeping up my thrusts. 'How dare you detain the student you have secretly been fucking all these months?'

'Yes, yes, I'm a bad girl,' Zeliska agreed amid her moans. 'Punish me.'

'With pleasure,' I smiled deviously, raised a hand and started slapping her buttcheeks until they were red.

Suddenly, I turned my head. 'A hole!' I cried, shocked.

'Yes, a hole, that's what I deserve,' Zeliska kept being into it, not having realized I had stopped thrusting. 'Fuck me so hard that you pierce a hole through my bowels...'

'No, I mean, a real hole,' I snapped, pointing my finger.

Zeliska turned her head and gasped in shock when she saw an immaterial portal opening in thin air, three people coming out of it. Judging from the way they were dressed, I could tell they were some royal family.

The king was a bue eyed, short but well built man, his legs however being disproportionately atrophic to his upper body; somebody should tell him he should add a leg day to his workout routine! His royal attire consisted of a blue suit, with golden shoulder pads, and grey trousers. A crown covered his bald scalp, though his blonde beard was thick and long.

The queen also was blue eyed. Her long, white hair (afro style, decorated by a tiara or something) indicated that she was an advanced age, though her skin was still almost perfect! If Asuna still looks that good in her middle age, I'll be a really happy man! She was wearing a long, light blue, maxi dress and long gloves a darker blue.

The third person was a teenage girl, whom I presumed to be their daughter. Predictably, since both her parents had blue eyes, so had she. Her hair was long and blonde and she had two heart shaped, pink spots on either of her cheeks. She was wearing an one piece, blue dress.

At the sight of Zeliska and I doing what we were doing on that desk, the king and the princess gaped, with cartoonish facial expressions of surprise. The queen, on the other hand, just closed her eyes in annoyance, pinched her nose and mumbled something like 'Oh, dear.'


	90. Till you see stars

Principal Zeliska fell off the teacher desk in shock, her gorgeous, nude body producing an audible thud. Myself, I managed to hang on to the piece of furniture and assume a sitting position on it, with my legs and hands covering my genitalia, even though I was sure that, by then, all three royal family members had got a pretty good sight of it!

Zeliska's head emerged, her arms resting on a chair she had just dragged towards her. She was so terrified that she had just been busted behaving in a totally unprofessional way (and, in a sense, commiting statutory rape, since, technically, I was underage!) that she didn't bother wondering how the hell those people had come out of a hole in thin air; instead, she was desperately trying to defend herself: 'Li-listen, I know you must have gotten a horrible first impression of this school, which I presume you intended to enroll your daughter into... umm... is there any point in assuring you that I'm pretty serious, scrupulous and professional most of the time and what you just saw was a momentary slip?'

'No, it was not. We have fucked like that countless of times,' I thought, without saying it out loud of course.

'Listen, dear,' the queen sighed. 'The morals on this planet or in this dimension in general are not my concern. All I want from your institution is to provide my only child with the education and training she needs in order to manage to control her powers.'

She was about to gesture towards the princess, when the lights started being repeatedly turned on and off. The princess, who was playing with the switch on the wall, turned around and remarked, 'Cool! And you'd told me there is no magic in this universe!'

'Yeah, this is exactly what I'm talking about,' the queen leant and whispered in Zeliska's ear.

Over the following minutes, as the headmaster and I were putting our clothes back on, the royal couple (mostly the queen) explained to us who they were and where they had come from. They were King River Butterfly and Queen Moon Butterfly, who ruled Mewni, a kingdom in another dimension. Their daughter, Princess Star Butterfly had some... umm... demeanor issues, so they judged she needed training on Earth.

Zeliska seemed suspicious in the beginning, until the royal couple produced an enormous amount of golden coins!

Before leaving, Moon instructed her daughter to change her outfit into something more appropriate for this dimension. 'Okey dokey, mom,' Star replied and, with a motion of her magic wand (which she had been holding all along but I had mistaken for a purple baby rattle until then), changed her clothes. She was now wearing a greenish, one piece dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, pink stockings with purple stripes (or were they purple stockings with pink stripes?) and dark purple boots. Also, her tiara had been replaced with a dark pink headband.

'Kirito, I shall prepare a room for our new student,' Zeliska declared when Star's parents were gone. 'But, for tonight, she has to stay in your dorm room.'

'My dorm room?' I snapped, pointing at myself. How was I supposed to handle that seemingly crazy chick?

'You shall do as I said,' Zeliska strictly said, making me gulp. 'And, while you are at it, show her around.'

I sighed.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing as the headmaster had instructed me; showing Star around. Not an easy task, mind you! She would frequently stop to ask me what one thing or another was and I had to explain to her the use even for the simplest everyday objects, such as a sink! And she would get excited over all my explanations! Also, occasionally, I had to stop her from doing something stupid, such as running on a street until she was run over by some car!

That girl was a combination of Strea's special head with Leafa's boldness. Oh, boy, would this afternoon ever end?

* * *

Star and I entered my dorm room. At last! I would get some rest. If that blonde lunatic allowed me!

I was about to start undressing when a thought occurred to me. Should I undress in front of her? I'm not prude or anything, but I didn't know that girl's boundaries. What if, sexually, she was the innocent princess type and seeing me half naked shocked her? And then she reported it to her parents? And her parents came here and annihilated me with their magic? Oh, gosh.

It seems the girl sensed my hesitation. Before I could decide what to do next, I heard Star's voice: 'You know, if you're too lazy to undress, I understand you.' I turned around and saw her sitting on my bed (self invited!) with her palms on the mattress and her legs swinging carefreely. She winked! 'Sometimes, I, too, am too lazy to undress. In which cases, I do THIS.'

I saw Star extending her arm forward, holding the wand, then a flash of light and, the next thing I knew, my clothes were scattered around and I was left only with my boxers on!

Star giggled. Definitely not the innocent princess type!

I blushed. 'Umm, thank you for your help,' I caressed my nape. 'Anyway, you can use my bed for tonight. I'll sleep in the bathr...'

I paused when I saw her aiming her wand at... herself! 'I guess it's time for me to undress too,' she declared with a meaningful smile. 'Or do you prefer to undress me yourself?'

I gulped.

'I mean, I helped you take off your clothes,' she carried on. Her expression was now whiny and innocent. 'It's only fair that you return the favor by helping me take off mine too!'

Did she... did she really need my help? WAKE UP, KIRITO, of course she didn't! She wanted your cock!

Tentatively, I approached her. I crouched before her and removed her boots. I massaged her stocking wearing lower limbs for a while, eliciting giggles from her.

Finally, I started removing her stockings too. Slowly. As I was removing the striped cloth, I was groping and kissing the flesh that was slowly being revealed as a result. I felt like a little child that was slowly unwrapping his favourite candy with yearning and anticipation!

When her legs were finally bare, I removed her underpants, which had designs of funny faces on them (!) and tossed them away. Star grabbed me by the neck and, without a warning, shoved my head underneath her skirt!

'Come on, servant,' she playfully ordered. 'Princess Star Butterfly commands you to suck the honey out of her butterfly.'

The pun was not that good, but the taste of her vagina was something else! With my head under her skirt, I was hungrily sucking and kissing her pussy, with my palms on her knees (both for support and because I loved the sensation of her skin). Star was moaning and caressing my bare back. Oh, those lovely hands of hers...

When she got bored of that, she decided to move to the next level. With me not seeing what she was doing, because my head was still underneath her dress, she grabbed her wand and used it to fully undress herself. I raised my head and admired in awe her naked beauty. Even though she had almost no breasts (I guess every girl develops at a different rate), her nude body was awesome.

'Do you like what you can see?' she playfully asked, caressing my hair.

'Very much!' I jumped to my feet excitedly. 'Lie down on the bed.'

'The bed? I've got a better idea,' Star said with an enigmatic smile and stood up.

I looked curiously at her as she took her wand once more and used it to summon an entity. A huge, pink cloud entered through the window. 'Hello.'

Wait, did... did the cloud speak? It had a face! Blue eyes and a smile.

'This is my friend, Cloudy,' Star introduced the creature.

With a leap, she hoped on it. 'Come on, Kirito, join me,' she said, lying on her back, eyes closed, gripping the cloud with her fingers and toes, moaning, enjoying the comfortable matter that creature was seemingly made of!

I hesitated. 'We're going to have sex on... a living thing?' I asked with uncertainty.

'Oh, don't worry. I don't mind at all,' Cloudy smiled.

'Cloudy doesn't mind,' Star confirmed. 'He's really cool.' She changed her position into lying sideways and sensually motioned with her leg for me to join her.

'Come on, don't let the princess wait,' she pleaded in a sexy tone of voice.

I jumped as high as I hadn't known until then that I could (!), thus getting on the cloud. Oh, my, it was really comfortable. Star hadn't been exaggerating after all. I could sleep on there forever!

The princess wrapped her hands around my neck and joined our lips together. I closed my eyes and reciprocated, stroking her back. We were now making out, with our lower limbs tangled.

We spent a long time that way, exploring each other's nude bodies. I kissed her breastless chest and her belly. I played with her belly button, eliciting giggles from her. I moved her blonde hair aside and sucked her neck, causing her to go from 'girl mode' to 'woman mode' and start moaning. When my lips reached behind her ear, her moans turned into screams.

At some point, Star wrapped her legs around me; a clear indication that she was about to go all the way.

I stopped her. 'Umm, tell Cloudy to descend towards the drawer so that I can get a condom,' I chuckled awkwardly. (No matter how experienced you get, some things in sex will always remain awkward.)

'A condom?' the blondie raised an eyebrow.

Oh, right, I had to explain to her what a condom was too. Or had I?

The next moment, to my surprise, Star grabbed her wand. 'Don't worry, Kirito,' she winked. 'I have my own little buddy for contraception,' she explained. 'I just keep it hidden till I need it, lest my parents ever discover it and freak out.'

I presumed that, by 'little buddy', she meant some diaphragm or some medieval reusable condom, like those I had seen girls use in Halkeginia. Not at all! As it turned out, her little buddy was a living thing too!

'Say hello to Rubbery,' Star introduced us to each other as a living condom appeared between me and her! Its opening served as its mouth and it had two eyes on either side of it!

'Again, Star?' Rubbery sighed. 'Don't I ever take a day off?'

Star looked at me and whispered, 'He's a little grumpy, but don't misunderstand him. I owe him a lot. Thanks to him, I have been able to fuck to my heart's content all these years without unpleasant surprises. He's a good guy deep inside.'

The living condom, who heard Star's last comment, responded, 'Actually, deep inside, I'm full of sperm. Sperm from the palace guards. Sperm from peasants you hang out with when you secretly sneak out of the palace. Even sperm from a horse from that time you wanted to experiment. Seriously, girl, is it so hard for you to wash me from time to time?'

'Can't your magic tip contain like a few gallons of sperm?' Star reminded him. 'I think I'm good for several more years.'

'I'd like to see your face when I explode of excessive amount of cum because of your neglecting to wash me,' Rubbery sighed.

* * *

_20-30 years later..._

_Star is fucking with someone like a wild animal, cowgirl style._

_'I'M CUMMING,' the unidentified person screams. _

_Rubbery cannot contain any more semen. As a result, he bursts, all sperm released in him all those years spurting out and pinning Star on the ceiling for several seconds. (Watch Scary Movie 1 cumshot scene on youtube to see what I mean!)_

* * *

'Don't worry, Rubbery. I promise I'll remember to wash you long before that happens,' Star winked. 'Now roll yourself on Kirito's penis.'

'Umm, Star, are you sure he's not gonna bite my dick off?' I wondered, kinda scared.

'Haha, very funny,' Rubbery rolled his eyes. Then he rolled himself up, then got on my penis and rolled himself back down, covering my shaft entirely.

The bold blondie pulled me towards her and we fell on the cloudy mattress, resuming making out. Eventually, she wrapped her legs around me anew.

'Cloudy,' she commanded her living cloud, between her moans, eyes closed, as I was driving my cock deep in her pussy. 'Off we go.'

'To where?' the cloud asked.

'Anywhere. Just fly,' Star screamed carefreely, enjoying my dick being thrusted in and out of her, tightening her legs around my waist and clawing my back.

And so, the cloud started flying around the globe, Star and me fucking on it like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

In a restaurant, unsuspecting people were having their dinner when Cloudy entered through a window.

'YEEEES,' Star screamed, her legs emerging from the cloud mass she and I were concealed in, and pointing up with her toes spread. 'FUCK ME LIKE THE FILTHY WHORE I AAAAM!'

Cloudy exited the restaurant through a window on the opposing wall.

* * *

Some little children were innocently playing in a playground, their mothers or nannies supervising them, when Cloudy passed through the playground.

'I'M CUMMING AGAAAIN,' Star screamed.

'ME TOO,' I responded. 'LET'S DO IT TOGETHER.'

* * *

By the time Cloudy returned us to my dorm room, it was almost dawn. I had cummed in Rubbery 4 times that night (the third time being in Star's ass!)

We fell asleep in each other's arms and slept like logs till the midday, missing the courses that day.

I had a feeling I was yet to see the weirdest things that girl was capable of!


	91. Kirito's letter to his girls

Oh, my girls. You're the meaning of my life. I love you all. I don't know whether you will ever get to read this letter, but, regardless of that, you know that I love you.

In my life, I have come to realize that it is possible to love more than one woman indeed. There are so many wonderful females out there. Why limit your love to one single person? Each of all those wonderful girls I have met has something different to offer to me.

Of course, I'm not saying that I love you all girls in the same way. Just as each of you is unique, the love I feel towards each of you is unique too.

First of all, you, Leafa. Oh, my crazy Leafa. You're so crazy. You're 100% crazy. Have I mentioned you are crazy? But I adore you! You are my closest, most trustworthy friend. You're the best BFF one could ask for. You showed up in my life when I did not know shit about what truly living means. And you taught me that, in your own, crazy way! You taught me how to make the most of any circumstances, how to make delicious lemonade even when Lady Luck throws me rotten lemons. You emancipated me. You rid me of pointless sexually 'moral' inhibitions. I have never thanked you for that, though I should!

Lisbeth, you're the sweetest, the most docile, the most considerate creature I've ever met. But, at the same time, you are a calming force. You are the glue that holds any group together. You are the soothing lake whose waters I can always rest in whenever I have got exhausted by the exciting storms other girls drag me into. Always ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. You even swallowed a condom to save my butt once! (Umm, I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last sentence.)

Seven, you're the girl that, one moment, gets on your nerves with her arrogance and blathering on about incomprehensible stuff (which she blathers on about in the first place merely to belittle others and inflate her ego) and, the next moment, makes you want to take her in your arms like the loli she is. Because, above all else, you are a loli. A sensitive girl that needs someone to hug her, to take away all her insecurities, to somehow make everything okay, even though you never admit it.

Suguha, you're a thorn in my side. The sister I wish I never had. Just kidding! I love you so much, you baby sis. (wink, wink)

And you too, mom. I have known you practically all my life, I have known you even longer than I have known Asuna! You have seen me as an infant, you have seen me cry over trivial things, as infants do, you have seen me mess with my potty! And yet, you still love me and admire me! Unconditionally!

You two, mom, you and Suguha, Suguha and you, are my family. I don't know what might happen with, say, Leafa or Sinon or any of all other girls I have had sex with and who are so many that there is no way I can remember to mention all in one go! Life circumstances might break me and all those girls apart someday. Past a point, I might never see them again! But you, mom and Sugu, will always be in my life, no matter what happens. Even if the sexual relationship between us is over someday, the bond we shared even before we started having sex and will keep sharing even after we stop having sex is eternal, it is a union beyond space and time.

I apologize to all girls I have forgotten to mention. Is it my fault that you're so many, ladies? (mischievous laugh) But you know I love you all nonetheless.

Lastly, you, Asuna, are my one and only true love in the most romantic, fairytalish, old fashioned (in a good way) sense of the word. You are my princess. You are my future wife, the future mother of my children. We have been together since we were awkward (both at looks and demeanor) early teens, since we were two lost, confused creatures that did not know what the hell to do with our existence. We have come such a long way since then. We have grown up together, both physically and mentally. We have evolved together. We have learnt together. All in all, together, we have become the beautiful, amazing, open minded persons we nowadays are, two persons that are not afraid to live their life to the fullest with no regrets. All these experiences have rendered us inseparable. Our lives, our futures are one. Our souls, our minds are one. Our destinies are one. We will always know that, no matter how many other people make us orgasm!

Sure there are times you're not easy to handle. Sure, in the wrong mood, you're scary. But my life would be empty without you. My life would be a desert without you. I'm blessed to have met you in this journey called life.

Once again, thanks to all you girls for existing!

* * *

**Sorry that there was no sex today, but I just felt like writing something different for a change.**

**Also, I want to reply to an anonymous review someone posted. (You probably can't see it yet; wait a few days.) ****Anyway, that person spoke about my blog and what he made of me after 'skimming over it'. **

**Do you really think you can understand someone like me by merely skimming over my blog? Also, what gave you the impression that I believe that earthly life is pointless, that Heaven is guaranteed and therefore one does not need to do anything in this life to earn it? What I said on my blog is that I believe that everyone, one way or another, no matter how many reincarnations it might take, will someday open their eyes and earn Heaven. But that doesn't mean all you have to do is just sit back and wait for your epiphany to occur. You have to make an effort and go through stuff in this world before you evolve into what God wants you to be.**

**Do you really think it's that simple to understand someone as complicated as me? (I'm nothing like Kirito in my story. For him, things are straightforward; he has a harem, loves all his girls and is happy. But, myself, I don't know what would make me happy. I've got a long way to go yet before I finally discover the answer to that. If a genie showed up before me right now and offered to grant me one wish, I'd probably wish I knew what I want!)  
**

**Lastly, you accused me of ignoring reviews and never bothering with PMs either. Well, if I usually don't bother with PMs, it is because most people who review to tell me how shit this story is do it anonymously, so I can't PM them. Next time, if you have the guts to review under a username, I will PM you so that we can further discuss this.**


	92. Past life (part 1)

_Note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the 'Pretty Baby' movie (1978, starring Brooke Shields)._

* * *

It was a lovely winter morning. The weather had finally started getting cold. That had some obvious disadvantages (Leafa could no longer ignore the school dress code and go around in shirts, shorts and flip flops, thus offering me an everyday spectacle of her exposed flesh, since it was now too cold for her to do that anymore) but also some obvious advantages (me and my girlfriends cuddling under layers of sheets and covers, trying to keep each other warm, tee hee hee).

Speaking of which, that morning, Asuna and I had a really hard time getting off the bed. It was so warm and cosy under the covers and so cold outside that we just couldn't decide to get up. Thank God it was a Sunday morning, so we didn't have any courses to attend that day. But still, we needed to get up sometime before the next millenium!

'How are we supposed to get out of this?' Asuna sighed as I hugged her, kissed her forehead and foot cuddled with her under the covers.

'Okay, let's do it together,' I proposed. 'On the count of three. One...'

'...two...' Asuna continued in my place.

'...three!' we cried in unison.

Neither of us got out of the bed!

Asuna facepalmed. 'It seems we're stuck here for good,' she whined.

I chuckled and playfully caressed her body under the cover. 'Maybe, if we made love, it would help,' I suggested.

Asuna stared at the ceiling for a while, pensive. 'It's worth a shot,' she said with a solemn expression.

The next moment, we charged at each other. Giggling, we pushed each other's heads under the cover, now totally lost from view. (I mean, if someone watched that scene.) The moving blanket, along with our giggles and moans, indicated what we were doing underneath!

* * *

_Seven's POV..._

That hypnosis method that book talked about seemed fascinating. You learn something new everyday.

Yes, believe it or not, even me, the great Seven, do not know everything!

I could say with confidence that Kirito would be interested in having that experience. I decided to call him.

* * *

It was afternoon. All my and Asuna's attempts to get up had come to naught so far. (We had been trying since morning!)

'Aaargh, this is getting annoying,' Asuna whined, too bored to get up but also too bored to keep lying in the bed.

'Perhaps if we tried making love one more time,' I proposed.

'Again?' Asuna sighed, looking at the ceiling. 'Forget it. We have already done it three times. It obviously doesn't help, plus my genitalia is sore like hell.'

'I could say the same,' I chuckled, rubbing my achy crotch under the cover. 'I think that, if we go at it again, my cock will produce water instead of semen.'

Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I extended my arm over Asuna and grabbed my mobile phone from the drawer chest. Asuna rolled her body, rested her head on her palms and started curiously watching me as I was talking on the phone.

'Hello? Is that you, Seven?' I said.

I turned to Asuna and whispered, 'It's Seven.'

'I heard that, genius,' the redhead sighed sarcastically.

'Hey, no way,' I cried, causing the girl next to me to widen her eyes in curiosity. Asuna wordlessly asked me with a gesture what was going on as I kept talking to Seven. 'Okay, Asuna and I will be there in a few minutes,' I said before hanging up.

'What's the matter?' Asuna asked.

'You won't believe what Seven has discovered,' I cried as I jumped off the bed, causing the covers to fall off and Asuna's gorgeous, nude body to be exposed.

My girlfriend hugged her knees, trembling with the sudden rush of cold. 'I guess this is as good a way of finally getting up as any,' she mumbled.

* * *

'So...'

Seven made a pause. She was pacing the room, trying to introduce to us her discovery in a manner as theatrical as possible.

Asuna was sitting on the bed. I was sitting on a chair.

Finally, Seven ceased pacing and turned to us with an abrupt movement. 'Tell me, fellows, how many times have you wondered what you were in a past life of yours?'

'Never,' Asuna sighed boredly.

'Then I guess you're not interested in THIS!' Seven produced what, according to what she had told me on the phone, was a hypnotizing pendulum.

She approached me and swang it playfully right in front of my face for a moment. 'So, how about it, Kirito chan?' she tried to provoke me. 'Aren't you curious to know what kind of adventures you might have had in your former lives? They might even have been sex adventures!'

'Umm,' I awkwardly stroked my nape. 'The thing is my genitalia is sore right now. You see, Asuna and I had a lot of sex today...'

'HEY,' Asuna glared at me, annoyed that I had mentioned that last part without her permission. 'Do you have to go into that much detail? There is a thing called privacy, you know.'

Seven chuckled. 'Don't worry, Kirito,' she comforted me. 'Only your mind will relive your memories from your past life, not your current physical body. In other words, during that experience, your genitalia might as well be charged to 100%.'

'In that case, I'm in,' I snapped excitedly, jumping to my feet.

'Wait a minute,' Asuna's thundering voice resonated.

Uh oh. My official girlfriend stood up. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were those of a murderer ready to attack! 'Don't you think you should've asked me how I feel about it first, Kirito sama?'

The 'sama' part was obviously sarcasm. I gulped.

Asuna placed her finger on her chin. She calmed down all of a sudden! (Female mood swings are a force to be reckoned with!) 'On second thought,' she added, pensive, 'I'd like to know what kind of a twisted pervert you were in your past life. I mean, I know you're a perverted asshole in your current life, so why not find out about your former lives as well?'

'Then it's settled,' Seven clapped excitedly and motioned me to sit down.

Asuna sat back on the bed and Seven started swinging the pendulum in front of my eyes, now in a more organized manner.

* * *

I found myself in an old fashioned street. It was evening. Judging from the buildings around, I'd say I was somewhere in the early 20th century. But where exaclty was I?

Should I ask a passer by? No, that was not a good idea. What was I supposed to ask? 'Excuse me, sir, what year is this and in which continent exactly am I?' They would think I was drunk.

In the end, I browsed through some newspapers in a local shop and found out I was in New Orleans, in 1917.

Okay, so far so good. But what I supposed to do now? I had no idea what that past self of mine was up to at this point... WAIT A MINUTE! If that was a past life of mine indeed, why did I still have the memories of my current self? And why did I know absolutely nothing about my past self?

I looked at my reflection in a window. My face was the same as in modern Japan, but my clothes were more fitting to New Orleans 1917: dark colored trousers, a suit the same color and, underneath, a white shirt and a red tie. It seemed I was a true gentleman. Perhaps I belonged to some not so low class.

I fumbled in my pockets and found a cheque notebook as well as a bank account document. I read it. Man, I was pretty wealthy!

'Umm, excuse me sir,' a beggar drew my attention. 'Do you have any dime to spare? Or perhaps some dollar?'

'Wha... umm, sure,' I said and fumbled in my pocket for a money bill. I found one but, at that moment, something unbelievable happened. My hand got paralyzed!

'So, will you give me a dime or not?' the beggar eyed me as I was trying to move the hand in my pocket. I was now terrified!

In the end, he sighed and left, mumbling, 'This ain't funny.'

At that moment, I managed to move my hand again. And I thought I had started realizing how that hypnosis experience worked. While I did have my current memory, I could not do things that my past self didn't do at that point. I could, to a certain extent, relive my memories in a different manner from how they originally unfolded, but, essentially, I couldn't change history. That's why my hand couldn't move when I tried to help that homeless person. Because, as it seemed, in my past life, as most rich people, I was not that sensitive to the suffering of the poor. As for the reflection I had seen in the mirror earlier, I guess it was just a visual filter; I could not see what my past self really looked like.

I sighed. Well, if that was the case, no need to worry about anything. All I had to do was start walking at random and, in the end, I would reach where my past self was going to at this point in the original past.

And, indeed, after some walking, I reached a red light district. So my past self wanted to get laid with a prostitute? I loved where that was going!

I entered a brothel (which I chose seemingly at random, but I guess I had actually been caused to choose that specific brothel, because that was where my past self went as well).

Inside, the place seemed luxurious and classy. The waiting hall was illuminated by chandeliers. There was a piano, with a black musician playing some fine music. (Not that I know a lot about music, but that was my opinion.)

However, there was a commotion. 'What's going on?' I asked another gentleman.

'Hah. Don't you know?' he cried. 'Today is the day that Violet's virginity will be auctioned. I bet half New Orleans' male population has been waiting for this!'

'Violet?' I further enquired.

'Dude, have you been living under a rock?' the man snapped. 'Violet is the 12 year old daughter of Hattie, one of the prostitutes working here. She's the ultimate loli, dude, the greatest of all times. Any man would kill to get laid with her. Just wait till you see her, if you think I'm exaggerating.'

'HERE SHE COMES,' another gentleman cried, pointing at the stairs. Four men were descending, carrying a mattress on which Little Violet was lying on, an innocent expression on her face.

My jaw dropped. Man, that guy was not exaggerating. Violet was a goddess! She had long, red, slightly wavy hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an one piece, sleeveless, dark blue dress and dark colored stockings. She was lying in a lateral position, swinging one leg provocatively.

'800 dollars,' a man raised his arm.

I had to be the one to get laid with that angel. At all costs! '1000 dollars,' I raised my arm.

The auction battle was heated, an army of men (including me) trying to be the big winners. Finally, I managed to win a night with her. For 50.000 dollars!

I signed a cheque and gave it to the brothel madam, the other men mumbling expletives. After checking it out to make sure it was not counterfeit, the madam winked at me. 'Have a nice night with our little Violet upstairs,' she wished me.

I slowly walked over to the girl, still unable to believe I was so lucky. I smiled at her. She tried to act cool. 'What's up?' she exhaled.

I chuckled, lifted her little body in my arms and carried her to a room upstairs, bridal style.


	93. Past life (part 2)

I gently placed Violet on the bed, then locked the door. I turned around and saw the little girl lying in a lateral position, supporting her upper body with her elbows and swinging one leg lazily. 'So are we gonna do it or what?' she asked, keeping up her cute attempts to act cool.

At that point, I felt some remorse. She was a 12 year old prostitute! Was she really doing that on free will?

I sat on the bed next to her and caressed her stocking wearing leg. 'You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just cuddle and talk.'

Violet raised an eyebrow. 'You paid 50 grand just to talk?'

'Even paying one million dollars just for a furtive smile of yours is worth it,' I smiled at her.

'Quit bullshit,' Violet snapped and sat up, startling me. 'Stop treating me as if I'm a little child. I'm a fully grown, sexy woman, dammit!'

Fully grown, my ass! She hadn't even started growing breasts yet. Yet she was trying so hard to seem adult and sexy instead of the innocent little girl she really was. To follow in her mother's footsteps. Poor girl. The only family, the only role model she had ever had in her life was a prostitute. What kind of life was that creature supposed to lead? What kind of future was she to have?

Perhaps I should do something to help her. And then it occurred to me that I could do nothing to help her, because all those events had already happened! I could change nothing! And it didn't matter anymore, since, in the modern era, Violet was almost certainly dead, unless she was one of those very few people that live past 110 years of age.

I sighed. Well, if that was the case, if that stuff had already happened and I could change nothing, there was no need to feel remorse. I might as well enjoy this experience and try to make it as pleasant for Violet as possible too, giving her the best fuck of her life. (The first fuck of her life would be the best fuck of her life!)

And so, I took her leg in my hands and started slowly removing her stocking, kissing and groping as I was revealing her yummy flesh. Past a point, the girl started sighing, which indicated that she, too, was enjoying it, a little.

When her stockings were off, I positioned her on her knees. She didn't resist. She gulped. I could feel that she was eager to show she had grown up, but she was also a little anxious.

'Don't move,' I whispered and she nodded. I got up, undressed at lightning speed and returned to the bed.

I moved her hair aside and started caressing her neck, causing her to sigh, close her eyes and bite her lip. Eventually, I lowered my head and added kisses to the caresses. Then the kisses became sucks that were sure to leave hickeys.

With my finger, I rotated her little head, causing her to look at me. I wrapped a hand around her neck and stuck my lips to hers. After a moment which she needed for her initial shock to subside, she reciprocated, trying to wrap her little arms around my waist, without much success, though. Nevertheless, we made out like that for a while.

I broke the kiss and let her head turn around again. I started undoing her dress.

'I love you once...' Violet whispered as I was removing her dress, revealing her undeveloped yet awesome nude body.

'...I love you twice...' she continued as I tossed her dress away and gently positioned her on her back on the mattress.

'...I love you more than beans and rice,' she ended her sentence with a childlike smile as I was removing her underpants, the last garment on her body, the last barrier between me and her!

Awww! It seemed that, as much as she was trying to seem mature and sexy, deep inside, she was a romantic, 12 year old, fairytale princess, who craved her prince. And, in her eyes, at least for that night, I was that prince! At least for that night, she wanted to live in her fairytale.

I really hope she managed to find her prince later in her life, a kind man who saved her from brothels, though, as I said earlier, it no longer mattered, since, in the modern era, Violet is dead.

I had almost fully removed her underpants, the girl flailing her legs in an attempt to help me do it faster. When her underpants reached her foot, I took her foot bridge in my hands and kissed it tenderly while, with the other hand, I tossed the underpants away.

'Come on,' Violet opened and raised her arms and legs, inviting me to take her virginity.

I made a wait gesture and stood up. Umm, now, where was I to get a condom? I searched in my trousers pockets, but I didn't find any. I searched in the drawers in the room, without having any better luck.

Come to think of it, did prostitutes even use condoms in 1917? And, if they didn't, how did they avoid pregnancy? Well, whatever they used, I guess it wasn't very effective, otherwise Violet's mother wouldn't have conceived her in the first place!

In the end, I decided to just proceed without protection. I mean, considering that was my past life, there would be no consequences when I returned to modern Japan anyway, tee hee hee!

I started kissing her breastless chest and her belly, eliciting childlike giggles from her, occasionally mingled with some momentary moan that indicated Violet was also somewhat sexually into it. I took her upper limb in my hand and planted kisses along her arm until I reached her delicate hand.

I gently positioned myself on top of her, careful not to crush her little body. After some awkward effort, accompanied by our giggles, Violet managed to wrap her legs around my waist.

I slowly inserted my cock in her pussy. Violet's eyes widened. 'It hurts, but I like it,' I heard her whisper.

'What?' I playfully raised an eyebrow.

Violet nervously took an indifferent expression and said, 'I mean... cool, whatever.'

I chuckled and started thrusting... and thrusting...

Violet sighed... and moaned... and screamed!

Wait, those were screams of pain! I stopped. 'Are you alright?' I asked, worried.

'Sure I am,' she snapped, angry. 'You think you can hurt me? It doesn't hurt at all! Go on, sir. Hit me with your best shot!'

Even though I knew she wasn't as tough as she wanted to seem, I resumed thrusting.

Her screams were getting louder and louder. Indicating greater and greater pain. But this time, I didn't stop.

However, it seemed her cries had become so loud that they resonated throughout the whole building and alerted her mother, Hattie!

And so, the door opened and Hattie burst in, followed by several people (clients, prostitutes and madams) who were trying to stop her. However, at that moment, her motherly instincts had given her such a rush of adrenaline that she was fighting them all off!

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?' Hattie roared.

I turned around for a moment to look at her, without interrupting my thrusts nonetheless. She was a fairly beautiful woman with middle length, curly, red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that left her arms, shoulders and cleavage exposed.

'Stay out of this, mom,' Violet cried, tightening her legs around me. 'I can... aaarggh... I can handle it!'

During those last words, from Violet's tone of voice, I could tell that, as much as she was in pain, she was also close to climaxing. I guessed it was time. And who cared that ten people who had burst in the room were watching me?

'I'M CUMMIIING,' I yelled as I emptied what I presumed to be several days' worth of semen in Violet's vagina. (Man, my past self must have not got laid in a long time to produce all that stuff!)

I got off her, with a delighted smile on my face. Violet rolled her little body, ending up with her belly on the mattress, turned her head sideways, closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. All that pain and that intense orgasm had turned out to be too much for her!

Her mother sat on the bed next to her and tried to wake her up. 'Violet? VIOLET! Are you okay? Please, speak to me.'

'Mmm, Kirito chan,' Violet mumbled in her sleep with a smile of felicity.

Wait a minute, how did she know my name? That moment, Violet opened her eyes and her head transformed into that of Seven. 'Kirito chan,' she repeated, now in an imperative tone of voice. Huh?

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on a chair, Seven standing in front of me. 'KIRITO CHAN, WAKE UP.'

I jumped to my feet, startling my 12 year old classmate. I looked around. I was back in the modern era, back in Seven's room. Asuna was still sitting on the bed.

'So, how was it?' Seven enquired excitedly.

I told them the story.

'Violet, huh? Nice name,' Seven commented.

Asuna stood up and clapped once. 'My turn,' she declared with a lively smile. 'I want to see what my own past life was like.'

Asuna took my place on the chair and Seven hypnotised her. For about half an hour, Seven and I were watching my red headed girlfriend sleeping, occasionally smiling and moaning! Don't tell me she, too, was having a sexual experience!

However, as soon as she woke up, I realized something was wrong. Asuna glared at me. 'You'll never guess who I was in my past life,' she said in a low voice, in a threatening tone.

I gulped. Could she be... no no no... that was extremely unlikely... almost impossible.

'I WAS VIOLET, ASSHOLE,' she cried. 'How dare you child molesting me in our past lives? I should report you to the FBI.'

I extended my arms forward, trying to calm her down, as she was slowly getting up, about to attack! 'A-Asuna... honey, I can explain...'

For the following minutes, a ballistic Asuna was chasing me around in Seven's room, throwing at me whatever hard objects she could find. Meanwhile, Seven sat back at her desk and went back to studying, as if nothing was happening! 'Same old,' she whispered while Asuna was mauling me.


	94. How Yui was born

_Future spin off time! This chapter takes place one year after the Wedding Saga chapters (Chapters 56-58). It is the story of how Kirito and Asuna conceived Yui._

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

'Cheers,' we happily cried in unison and clinked our wine containing glasses together.

Kirito chan and I were sitting on our luxurious sofa, in the enormous house my parents had bought us one year earlier, when we got married (so kind of them!) We were celebrating our first wedding anniversary. One happy year! And I really hoped, from the bottom of my heart, that that was the first year of many more yet to come.

I was wearing my pink, sexy nightgown, which I had had since high school and never thrown or given away, no matter how many times I had renewed my wardrobe all those years, because I knew how much it turned on Kirito when I wore it, tee hee hee! Not that I did not turn him on when I did not wear it too, mind you! My Kirito chan was wearing a black t shirt and underpants the same color.

'So,' Kirito took my glass at some point and placed it on the table along with his.

'So,' I repeated innocently, as if I didn't know where that was going, playfully caressing Kirito's calf with my toes.

'So far so good,' Kirito carried on. 'Today, on our first anniversary, we exchanged gifts, went to a classy restaurant, had fun, drunk wine, I guess we have digested all that food we ate by now. So, there is only one thing left to do for our anniversary celebration to be complete.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Like what?' I kept playing innocent in order to tease him.

'You promised me something for today,' Kirito took a serious expression, not a very serious one, though.

I knew what he meant! It had been a few months since I went off the pill. I just wanted to give my body a break from hormonal stuff, after all those years of taking birth control. Kirito was not very excited to hear that, but he respected my choice. And so, we had been using condoms ever since.

We didn't want any kids yet. Not that we couldn't afford to raise kids (my parents are billionaires, for goodness sake), but that was not a good time for kids. I was about to open my own restaurant (not that I was not satisfied with my current job as a chef, but I did not want to 'work for the man' indefinitely; I wanted to become the boss of myself) and Kirito was pretty busy with his new novel.

Besides, I didn't think (Kirito agreed too) that we were mature enough yet to burden ourselves with children upbringing. We were an unconventional couple, partying often, enjoying swinging sessions but also getting laid with other people separately etc When we became a vanilla, monogamous couple that could provide a kid with a stable family enviroment, then we could start discussing about offspring. But I didn't think we would end up like that before our early 30s... or late 30s... or early 40s... (come to think of it, perhaps it would be a good idea to freeze some ovaries).

So, since we by no means wanted kids, we had been using rubbers diligently since I went off the pill. Well, almost diligently! Kirito would often miss the skin to skin sensation, so, sometimes, unable to see him pout, I would (against my better judgement) let him rub the tip of his penis against my vagina for a while before putting on the prophylactic.

A few days before our anniversary, he had even somehow had me promise him that, on our anniversary, since it was a special occasion, I would let him put it all the way in my vagina and thrust it a few times without a condom. I knew that this is not recommended for women who by no means want to get pregnant, but... anyway!

So, back to the present, Kirito and I were now making out on the couch, having undressed each other. Kirito was on top of me, my legs wrapped around him. He leant and enjoyed my breasts while I raised my head, kissing his neck and shoulders and stroking his nape and upper back. He groped my legs while I groped his ass. He kissed my neck, me biting my lip in anticipation. He stroked my (still baby free!) belly while slightly raising his torso, about to insert his cock in my vagina.

'Okay, wait,' I whispered and gently pushed him, rolling away from him. I ran over to our bedroom and returned a few seconds later, holding a condom wrapper.

Kirito pouted at the sight of that item.

'Don't be a crybaby. You know we will have to use it eventually, otherwise the crybabies in this house will become two,' I gave him a playfully serious look as I placed the wrapper on the table. Then, changing my expression into a sexy, meaningful one, I carried on, 'But we don't have to use it yet!'

Kirito let out a cry of delight at the sound of those last words. I repositioned myself on the couch and opened my legs as my husband was approaching, the look of a hungry lion about to charge on his face! He took my raised foot in his hands and kissed it a little, causing me to giggle and moan. He descended along my leg, until he reached my womanhood.

He took his penis in his hands and playfully swang it in front of my vagina, its tip tickling my front entrance.

I raised a finger, as if to admonish him. 'Okay, remember, just a few thrusts, okay? Then you will put on the condom.'

'Okay,' Kirito replied happily.

Perhaps I should have defined 'few' before letting him penetrate me!

Kirito pushed his reproductive organ in my hole. I gasped, my eyes widened. Gosh, it was so good! I had forgotten how good the skin to skin sensation was! Now I realized that it would take every ounce of my willpower to stop him after he had got the few thrusts I had promised him (because it had become obvious to me by then that, if I expected him to stop himself, I would become a mommy!)

I closed my eyes, instinctively wrapped my arms and legs around him and we began fucking. The room now resonated with our moans, which were interrupted only when we would join our lips together for prolonged making out sessions, without interrupting our thrusts nonetheless. I had a feeling that, by now, Kirito had had more than 'a few' thrusts. Way more than a few!

'Kirito,' I moaned, panicked, without trying to get him off me, though! 'I think that's enough.'

'Agree,' he panted, without stopping either! He leant and kissed my neck, thus further blurring my reason! Curse him.

'I think it's high time we stopped and put on a condom,' I moaned.

'Agree,' Kirito replied again.

Yet we kept fucking, non stop.

'I really really think we should stop and put on protection now,' I finally spoke again.

'Umm, Asuna,' Kirito spoke, kinda hesitantly, though he didn't stop his thrusts for a second!

'What?' I asked, keeping moaning and enjoying what my reason was screaming at me that was not a good idea.

'Umm, since this is a REALLY special occasion...'

He paused, this time not because of hesitation but because he had just thrusted his dick deeper in my vagina, eliciting a mild scream from both of us. Then he carried on, '... since this is a really special day, how about I have... umm... you know... more than a few unprotected thrusts?'

'WHAT?' I screamed, both in surprise and pleasure, as another thrust pushed his penis deeper in my vagina, stimulating more nerve endings of mine in there.

'Don't worry, I'll pull out when I'm about to... you know...' he comforted me.

Pull out? Really bad idea. Say no, Asuna. Say no, say no...

'Okay,' I moaned. 'Just make sure you pull out when that time comes.'

Stupid Asuna!

'Okay,' Kirito assured me and we resumed fucking. (Come to think of it, wrong choice of words; to resume something, you must interrupt it first!)

The sensation was getting better and better. Kirito's bare penis deep inside me. I had missed that sensation so much. And the sensation of his sperm flooding me too!

My reason was totally blurred. I forgot about my desire to remain baby free for several more years. I even forgot who I was. At that moment, I was a wild animal and the only thing that mattered was to feel my pussy wet as sea!

'ASUNA,' Kirito cried. 'I'm sorry. I can't pull out...'

'DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT!' I growled like a hyena and clawed him hard, to keep him pinned, just in the unlikely case he tried to escape! 'I want all your disgusting sperm inside me. GOT IT, ASSHOLE? FILL ME WITH YOUR CUUUUM...'

'I'M CUUMMIIIING,' Kirito screamed.

Our simultaneous orgasm screams almost demolished the house!

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Kirito and I were lying on the couch, me in his arms and with my back turned to him. Our eyes were bulging; now that our post orgasm daze had subsided, we had finally realized what we had done.

'Kirito,' I whispered. 'I think we are idiots!'

'Big time,' Kirito responded, with the same expression as me.

Finally, I sighed and got up. 'Well, what's done is done,' I said. 'All couples get carried away sometime, I guess. We learnt our lesson. From now on, we will always use a condom from the very beginning.'

'Okay, but... what about this time?' Kirito wondered, mildly panicked. 'Will you take the morning after pill?'

'I went off the pill to cleanse my body of hormones,' I scolded him. 'Taking the morning after pill defeats that purpose! Besides, how likely is it that I will get pregnant after just one time?'

'You're right. I guess I worry too much,' Kirito chuckled. 'It was just one time. Big deal!'

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Kirito and I were in our bedroom. I was sitting on the bed, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test I was holding to appear, while Kirito was nervously pacing the room.

'Can you please stop moving back and forth?' I sighed. 'You're making me dizzy.'

Kirito stopped and looked at me, arms crossed.

'Stop worrying,' I comforted him. 'I'm probably just under a lot of stress lately, because of the preparations for my restaurant opening. I mean, most women miss a period when they're under stre...'

I paused. I had just caught a glimpse of the pregnancy test result. Was it... positive? Slowly, with my arms trembling in fear, I lowered my eyes to confirm it.

'So? What does it say?' Kirito asked impatiently, as scared as me.

I slowly raised my (now widened) eyes back to him. 'Kirito,' I said in a low voice. 'I think we're...'

I paused. I meant to say, 'I think we're pregnant,' but the words that finally came out of my mouth were: 'I think we're SCREWED!'

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

It took a few days for the news to sink in. During those days, Kirito and I barely talked to each other. We would just each mind their own business during the day, then eat dinner together during the night, barely exchanging a few words. We were in denial. We were unconsciously trying to pretend that everything was normal, that my pregnancy was not a thing.

Finally, one night, unable to take it anymore, I stood in front of Kirito when he was watching tv and glared at him. Having got the message, he sighed and turned off the device. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, thus motioning me to sit.

'We have to talk about it sooner or later,' I snapped as I sat. 'There is a child on the way and we can't pretend it's not going to come.'

Kirito held my hand. 'Asuna, I know it's hard, but everything will be fine in the end,' he said.

I smiled at him. However, my smile faded when he carried on, 'You'll see. Soon after you've terminated the pregnancy, our lives will be back to normal and all this will be just an unpleasant memory...'

'That's the problem!' I interrupted him. 'I don't know whether I can just go and terminate the pregnancy.'

Kirito gasped in shock. It seemed he had never expected me to say that.

'I have already had an abortion in the past,' I continued. (_See Chapter 25_) 'And while, back then, I didn't give it much thought afterward, later in my life, when I reconsidered some stuff, I did feel some remorse. I don't want to go through that again.'

Some silence followed. Kirito was now holding my hands with both his. 'Asuna,' he started again. 'It's not my place to tell you what to do. This is your body. But, honey, are you sure you want to go through with it? I geniunely believe we're too young to have children.'

I lowered my eyes. While it was obvious Kirito would stay by my side whatever I chose, he would do so only half heartedly. I knew it would get better eventually, but still... was there anything I could do to lighten up the mood right here, right now?

Suddenly, a meaningful smile formed on my face. I raised my eyes back to Kirito. He gave me a baffled look.

'How about this?' I started, provocatively. 'If the child is a girl, she's all yours to fuck when she has grown up.'

Kirito gasped. I instinctively looked down for a moment and saw that his dick had instantly awakened to full size!

'And... and if it's a boy?' he gulped.

I playfully placed a finger on my chin. 'Well, in that case, he's all mine to fuck.'

'Fair enough,' Kirito said rapidly, pushed me down on the couch and started passionately kissing and sucking my neck, eliciting giggles from me.

And that was how our beloved daughter, Yui, came into existence!


	95. Christmas special

_Note 1: I wasn't going to write anything special for Christmas, but, all of a sudden, I came up with an awesome idea that it would be a shame to ignore.  
_

_Note 2: The girls that appear in this chapter are from the 'Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz' series. (2017, Warner Bros, Boomerang Channel)_

* * *

Do you know what really pisses me off? When someone wishes me Merry Christmas or mentions Christmas at all in my presence before the 1st of December. Don't get me wrong, I love Christmas itself, but do we have to prepare for it two months beforehand? As if there is nothing else interesting to do with our existence? Come on!

For all my annoyance, the mall in the city close to the academy had already been decorated in Christmas style, even though it was still November! Moreover, they needed someone to play Santa Claus, you know, for the kids. One of those fake Santas (as if there is a real Santa, lol) sitting on a throne in the mall, the underage visitors forming a queue and passing, one after another, sitting on the Santa's lap and making requests, which, essentially, they make for their parents standing nearby to hear.

Despite what I said above, I decided to apply for that job. Why? Well, if Asuna or any of my girls asked me, the official reason would be 'to earn some extra cash'. But the true reason was that I loved the thought of all those female kids sitting on my lap and stimulating my crotch in ways their undeveloped brains couldn't imagine yet! Yeah, I know I'm a horrible person!

Therefore, it was no wonder I was so delighted to hear I had finally taken that job! Truth be told, there were fat and ugly candidates who were much more appropriate for that role, since Santa, too, is fat and ugly. I think the only reason I was hired was because the one who conducted the interviews was female and she seemed into me!

So here I was, in the mall, dressed in red, wearing a Christmas hood, with a fake beard attached. Tee hee hee, if only the parents nearby knew what pervy thoughts the Santa Claus whose lap their kids were sitting on at that moment was making! And what made me even luckier was that, that day, most of the children waiting in the queue were girls.

Anyway, at some point, two little girls walked onto the platform. They looked about 7-8 years old.

'Umm, may we make our request together, Mister Santa Claus?' one of them asked, batting her eyes in an innocent (but also sensual in my pedophiliac eyes) manner. She had black eyes and red, middle length hair, two pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a blue-white, checkered, one piece, sleeveless dress (the skirt reaching about her knee level) with a short sleeved, white t shirt underneath, white socks and red slippers.

She spoke English. She and her friend didn't look Japanese. Probably, they were here for vacation.

I looked around. I didn't see any security guard. So, even though that was against the rules, I could take the initiative and allow it.

'Sure, my little miss,' I smiled kindly at her, speaking English in my Japanese accent. 'Are you two sisters?'

'Oh, no, we're friends,' the other girl spoke. She had black eyes and long, blonde hair. She was wearing a maxi, green, one piece dress that practically covered her entire body from the neck down. 'I'm Ozma by the way. My good friend, Dorothy, and I have come here with our parents.'

She pointed at four people (her and Dorothy's parents) waving and smiling at me. If they knew what I really am, they would murder me!

'Okay, kiddos,' I perkily patted my lap, thus beckoning to them to sit. 'Here we go.'

Ozma and Dorothy both sat on my lap. 'So, where are you from, girls?' I asked.

'We're from Kansas,' Dorothy answered.

'Kansas?' Ozma raised an eyebrow. 'I thought it was called The Land of Oz.'

'We've been over this, Ozma,' Dorothy rolled her eyes. 'Kansas has NOT been renamed after you.'

It seemed Ozma was the 'special head' type whereas Dorothy acted as the voice of reason in their friendship. (Well, as much as a 7 year old can be the voice of reason.)

The girls started describing to me, in vivid detail, the stuff they wanted for Christmas. During that description, I barely heard one word or two of everything they said; I was too absorbed thinking how gorgeous they were and watching their sexy movements, such as Dorothy swinging her little legs or Ozma flailing her arms in an attempt to make her description even more detailed. From time to time, I would just nod, in order to make them believe I was listening, while also making (supposedly by chance but actually on purpose) other, seemingly innocent and random movements, such as caressing Ozma's long hair for a moment (touching her neck a little), placing my palm on Dorothy's exposed leg for another moment, holding one girl's or the other girl's hand for a while etc

My crotch was about to burst! Oh, please, let them not notice!

'So, did you understand everything, Mister Santa?' Ozma asked for confirmation in the end.

'Wha... umm... I mean, yeah. I promise I'll bring you all presents you asked for,' I said, knowing that, as soon as they left that place, that would be their parents' problem.

I couldn't wait to go home. As soon as I was back in the dorm, I would tell all my girlfriends that 'I had a headache', then isolate myself in my room and jack off to my heart's content to the memory of those two lolis.

The girls happily hopped off my lap. They would now leave, never to be seen by me again. Or so I thought!

For, that moment, an earthquake broke out! The whole mall was now being violently shaken. The place was flooded with noises; chunks of stone falling off as well as human screams.

Dorothy's and Ozma's parents tried to reach for them, but a chunk of stone that fell between them and their kids not only blocked their way but also created an enormous cloud of dust, blurring our vision.

Instinctively, before starting running away, I grabbed both Dorothy's and Ozma's little bodies, saving them just in time from a beam that was almost certain to kill them had it hit them. I ran, carrying the two girls with me, each in one arm, my vision blurred by the dust. I was desperately trying to find a shelter; something, anything. All I could hear around was screams. Sometimes, I was almost knocked down by running people and barely managed to remain standing, knowing full well that, if I fell right now, the girls and I would almost certainly be stomped to death before we could react.

Eventually, I managed to find shelter in a room which I presumed to be a warehouse. Ignoring the two girls' screams and protests, I shoved them under a table before I crawled under it too. Large chunks of rock and beams fell in front of the door. By the time the earthquake was over, the exit to the room was blocked.

At least we were saved (thank God), but it seemed we were trapped here.

I let go of the girls, whom I had been hugging protectively until then, and emerged from under the table, the girls following me soon after. We looked around. At least the lamp that illuminated the place was still working, otherwise we would be practically blind.

'Oh, no, what are we going to do now?' Dorothy placed her palms on either side of her head and cried in a theatrical manner, reminding me a little of the way Dora the Explorer talked.

'Well, in the worst case, we will stay here until we die of thirst or asphyxiation,' Ozma declared cheerfully, as if she was saying something totally casual!

How do those two kids function?

Suddenly, Dorothy half closed her eyes and moved her eyebrows up and down in an unintentionally seductive manner. Gosh, had her parents ever seen her taking that expression? That girl was sexy beyond her years! 'I think I know how we will get out of here,' she said.

She walked over to a box (it was only then that I realized that that was a toy warehouse) took out a club and started slamming it against the debris blocking the door.

'Dorothy,' I called out.

She ignored me and kept up her attempts.

'Dorothy!' I snapped, causing her to stop and look at me.

I sighed. 'Don't sweat it,' I carried on. 'It's futile. Our only hope now is that the rescuing team discovers and releases us.'

'What about you, Mister Santa?' Dorothy clasped her hands together and batted her eyes, full of hope. 'Can't you do something to get us out of here? Some spell? You're Santa Claus for goodness sake!'

I sighed. At a time like that, it was time I stopped that bullshit. 'No, I'm not,' I said grimly.

Before Dorothy's surprised eyes (while Ozma was playing with a dollhouse, oblivious to everything), I removed my red costume, leaving myself only with the clothes I was wearing underneath: my usual, black t shirt and my trousers the same color.

'You're not Santa?' Dorothy gasped, her cute, black eyes widened.

I shook my head no. 'I'm just Kirito. A normal fucking teenager. I cannot do shit to save you, girls. I'm sorry I disappointed you.'

I sat on the floor and hugged my knees, trying not to cry.

'Oh, no,' Dorothy started pacing the room, her hands on either side of the head. 'I can't believe we're gonna die here. There was so much I wanted to do in my life.' I could tell she, too, was struggling not to cry.

At some point, she approached me and tapped my knee, thus drawing my attention. 'What will you miss the most when we're dead, Mister Kirito?' she tried to initiate small talk.

'Sex,' I answered instinctively, realizing the very next moment that that was not a response appropriate for a little girl.

I widened my eyes in the realization of my goof and raised them to her. 'Umm, do you know what sex is?' I asked.

'More or less,' Dorothy answered. 'I mean, I have seen some scenes in movies where a grown up man and woman hug each other in bed and kiss and asked my mom and she told me that it would be a long time before I grew up and started having such desires, and I was like, 'I will never have a desire for that, even when I'm grown up.'

I chuckled, for all my sorrow. 'Well, I guess you'll never have a chance to grow up and see if you want to do it anyway,' I commented.

'Then let me see it now,' she snapped determinedly.

Lol, she's cute when she's deter... WAIT, WHAT?

I stared at her, eyes widened. 'Since we're going to die soon, I want to try as much adult stuff as I can,' she explained.

I gulped. I know that kids her age normally are like 'Sex, eek,' but I guess that, when facing death, people, regardless of age, think and act differently.

Dorothy turned to her blonde friend, who was still kneeling on the floor and playing with toys. 'Ozma,' she called out. 'Come over here. We're going to have sex.'

'Okey dokey,' Ozma replied, without a care in the world, and approached us!

I hugged both girls simultaneously. We were now all kneeling, in one another's arms. We could feel one another's breaths. Both Dorothy and Ozma took serious expressions, breathing heavily, unsure of what exactly was going to happen. Nevertheless, their expressions were no longer suggestive of two little girls.

'For now,' I whispered, 'we're just three adults. Three adults that will do really adult stuff. Okay?'

Ozma and Dorothy nodded.

I started removing their dresses slowly, while kissing their necks and shoulders, stimulating their nerve endings. The two girls had now their eyes closed and were sighing, which was evidence that they had started sexually getting into it.

When their dresses were off, I stuck my lips to Dorothy and made out with her for a while. Then I did the same to Ozma. Dorothy seemed more reciprocal, with her little hands around my neck and stroking my nape, whereas Ozma seemed more confused, though it was obvious both of them were enjoying it. Finally, I grabbed the heads of both girls and joined our lips in a three way kiss, eliciting a moan of surprise, which I was not sure whether came from Ozma or Dorothy.

I gently pushed the two girls on the floor. They were now lying on their backs and staring at me in uncertainty.

I lowered my upper body and removed Ozma's dark green shoes and stockings the same color, while kissing the yummy, shiny flesh of her lower limbs. Then I removed Dorothy's socks and slippers; when I was done, I took her feet in my hands and planted kisses on the bridges.

The two girls were now left only with their respective underpants on. Dorothy's underpants were blue, with red hearts, and Ozma's underpants were Spongebob themed.

I stood up for a minute and fully stripped myself to nudity at lightning speed. Then I knelt again and started kissing the bodies of both girls alternately. I enjoyed their breastless chests, their bellies, their necks, their thighs. I turned them over and, for a while, enjoyed their backs and groped whatever part of their tight asses their underpants left exposed. I even kissed their calves and soles!

I turned them over again and started removing their underpants. Now they both were nude, as they were when they came out of their respective mothers' pussies!

I gently got on top of Dorothy and inserted my dick in her tight pussy.

'Oh, my,' Ozma, who was watching us (lying on her back and with her head turned to the side) gasped.

'OH, MY,' Dorothy gasped louder than her friend as I was trying to fit my reproductive organ in her hole. 'Is this what people do during sex, Mister Kirito?'

'First of all, call me just Kirito,' I answered, with my cock now almost all the way in.

'Okay, Just Kirito,' Dorothy nodded amid her moans of discomfort, causing me to facepalm.

'Secondly,' I carried on, 'yes, this is how sex is performed. Want me to stop?'

'No!' Dorothy snapped, wrapping her little arms and legs around me. 'I want to be an adult at least once before I die.'

And so, I began thrusting. My moans of pleasure mingled with Dorothy's moans of pain, though, from time to time, she would let out a moan of pleasure as well. Whenever she found the chance to do so, she stroked and kissed my chest; I would then reciprocate by groping her legs or lean to kiss her neck or lips. Also, sometimes, I would lean to the side to grope or kiss some body part of Ozma's. All the while, my thrusts didn't stop!

'This... this is awesome...' Dorothy panted at some point. 'I'm about to feel... that thing that I feel when I play with my pee pee hole in the bed at night.'

I understood that she meant she was about to have an orgasm! Well, time to cut loose!

'Dorothy,' I warned her. 'You will now feel as if I'm peeing inside you. Don't freak out by that. Okay?'

'Okay,' the girl panted.

And so, we reached a simultaneous orgasm, the girl's little hands clawing my back as I blew an enormous load of cum in her pussy!

I got off her. For a while, I lay on my back, panting and staring at the ceiling, hearing the post orgasm pants of the redhead next to me.

At some point, Ozma tapped my shoulder. 'Umm, is it my turn now Mis... Just Kirito?'

'Just wait a few minutes,' I responded, panting. 'I need a rest.'

'I'll prepare her till you recover, Just Kirito,' Dorothy declared with a lively smile and, crawling over my body, approached her friend.

The two girls were now lying sideways, facing each other. Dorothy inserted her finger in her besty's pussy and started thrusting it in and out of it. Ozma closed her eyes and bit her lip. 'Oh, Dorothy,' she moaned. 'You make me feel so good. You are my BFFFFF!'

Lol, so many Fs! Yeah, I did say that!

The two kiddos continued like that for a while, their legs tangled and their feet cuddled together.

'Okay, I'm ready,' I turned sideways.

'And I have prepared her for you, Just Kirito,' Dorothy smiled and moved away.

I gently rolled Ozma so that she was now lying on her back and got on top of her.

I fucked her in the same fashion I had fucked Dorothy earlier. When we orgasmed, I blew a large load in her, though not as large as the one I had blown in Dorothy.

I hugged both girls and we stayed cuddled like that for a while. 'At least we'll die happy,' I declared.

As a reply, the two kids simultaneously kissed my chest.

'IS ANYBODY IN THERE?' a voice resonated.

It must have been a rescue team member. We were not going to die after all!

As if we had contacted telepathically, the two girls and I got up and started dressing. 'YES, OVER HERE,' I cried as we were hastily putting our clothes back on. Soon, we would be free!

When we were dressed, before the rescuing team managed to enter, I crouched in front of the two girls and looked them seriously in their expressive, black eyes. 'Look,' I said to them. 'For as long as this lasted, we were three adults. But when we go back out there, you will be two kids again. Don't be in haste to grow up just because of what happened here. Enjoy your childhood. And, someday, when you grow up, you will once more do those things we did in here. Just remember to use a condom when that time comes.'

'What's a condom?' the girls asked in unison, batting their eyes.

I chuckled and kissed their hair. 'Never mind,' I whispered sweetly. 'You'll find out while growing up.'

I looked them in the eye once more. 'I hope that what we did today will be kept in your minds and hearts as a sweet memory.'

Dorothy and Ozma nodded, with confident smiles.

And, true, when we were out of the room that almost became our tomb, when the two girls fell into their respective parents' arms, I could tell, from their expressions, that they were little kids again. That what had happened between us would not affect their normal childhood, though they would always remember it with tenderness.

I smiled. While walking away, Dorothy and Ozma turned to me one last time and flashed a childlike smile.


	96. Welcome to Dimension X-103

'MMM... MMMMM...'

Star was moaning, with my huge dick in her mouth, as I was sucking her pussy. We were engaging in a 69 sexual position, both struggling not to cum. You see, we had a bet; the first one to cum, lost!

We both wanted to win, since we both were pretty motivated; if Star won, I'd have to put on a bikini (!) and go for a walk in the city, without wearing anything else of course! I didn't know what I would die of first in that case; of cold (it was winter) or of shame? As for me, well, if I won, Star would lend me her dimensional scissors for one hour.

You don't know what her dimensional scissors are? They are magic scissors that one can use to travel among dimensions; you just cut thin air and open a portal to whatever dimension you want to go. Neat, huh?

I admit Star had an advantage, being a girl, since girls are harder to climax than boys, but I was determined. Several times, I came close to busting my nuts in her mouth, thus losing the bet, but I always managed to think of something repulsive just in time (such as my dad's ass, which I saw in Chapter 49, when he was fucking mom, with me hidden in the closet) in order to impede my orgasm.

'IMMM... UMMM...' Star cried at some point in a desperate tone of voice, her mouth still stuffed with my cock.

I understood that she had said 'I'm cumming'; her squirting confirmed it too!

With a triumphant smile, I cut loose too, sending an enormous amount of sperm down her throat; despite her sadness about losing the bet, she didn't let a drop escape!

Our bodies parted. We lay on our backs for a while, panting and looking at the ceiling in our post orgasm daze.

Finally, we turned sideways to face each other. 'So, I guess you owe me something,' I reminded her with a provocative smile.

'Fine,' she sighed, extended her arm towards the drawer, took the magic scissors and gave it to me.

'I'll now go shopping to the mall with Leafa and Asuna,' Star informed me as we were dressing. 'You can stay here and have fun with my scissors. Just don't abuse them.'

'Okay,' I chuckled.

I would not abuse them indeed. I would just open one portal or two... or ten!

* * *

I opened a portal to visit Suguha, who was at school at that time. She and Tia (or maybe it was Premiere; I can't tell) gave me a simultaneous boobjob in the girl restroom during the recess while they were engaging in a lesbian, scissoring session with each other! Finally, they shared a sperm drink when my (engulfed between the four breasts) penis shot its cum to the level of their heads. Then I opened another portal to go to Rain's mansion, where I fucked her, classic, missionary style. I also visited Kaori's school and fucked her ass in the girl restroom while she was using her violin bow sometimes to thrust it in and out of her pussy and sometimes to strike me with it! I considered visiting mom too, but then I thought that a mother might freak out if she found out that her son travels across space/dimensions with magic scissors.

Next, I explored some other weird dimensions with weird looking creatures.

I also dropped by a fast food restaurant to get some food! Yeah, I used the scissors even for that!

And now, here I was, back in my dorm room, relaxing on my bed, eating the hamburger and french fries I had bought, drinking lemonade and listening to music. I was wearing a white t shirt, blue trousers and black socks. Around me, all portals I had opened were still open; you know, I had kept them open just in case I wanted to have another quick fuck with some girl or buy some dessert from the fast food restaurant, or just throw my paper bag into another dimension to avoid littering this one!

Suddenly, a portal opened by itself! It was the color of fire. Two white hands grabbed me and pulled me in, my earphones falling off my head.

* * *

I found myself in a wasteland. The only plants around were some leafless trees. The sky had an ominous, crimson hue.

I jumped to my feet. The person that had abducted me was standing in front of me. She was an admittedly beautiful woman. Her skin was a pale color. Her massive mane was the color of fire and almost touched the ground; also, two yellow horns protruded from it, above her head! Her eyes (at least the one that was not concealed by her bangs) consisted of yellow sclera, orange iris and black pupils. She was wearing a yellow, one piece, maxi dress that left exposed her arms, shoulders and cleavage. She was also wearing brown boots.

'I'm Hekapoo,' she introduced herself with an enigmatic but sexy smile. 'And this is my home. Welcome to Dimension X-103.'

'Why did you kidnap me?' I protested as I was standing up.

'Because you had something that belongs to me,' she answered with a provocative smile. She raised her hand, with which she was holding the scissors Star had lent me. She clipped air once to emphasize her point. I admit that gesture made her look even sexier, though, at that time, in my eyes, she was just the bitch that had kidnapped me.

'Hey, give them back,' I cried and tried to reach for them, to no avail. 'They're not mine. Star lent them to me.'

'They're not Star's either,' Hekapoo took an annoyed expression. 'She stole them from me.' Next, with her expression further hardened, she pointed her scissors at the portal next to me. 'Go home,' she practically commanded me.

I sighed, closed my eyes and took hold of my nose. 'Listen, Hekapoo,' I tried to remain calm. 'I don't care what happened between you and Star, but I promised her that I will return those scissors, so I'm not going home till you give them back to me.'

Hekapoo laughed. 'To take them back, you have to prove your worth by beating my challenge.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'What challenge?'

A flame appeared above Hekapoo's black tiara, between her horns. She pointed at it with a sexy gesture. 'All you have to do is blow this out. Do you think you have what it takes?'

'Oh, do I?' I smiled meaningfully and, without a warning, started running towards her. Hekapoo turned around and started running away, me chasing her.

Darn, she was fast! To make matters worse, the fact that I was wearing only my socks caused my soles to soon start hurting because of the peebles on the ground. Hekapoo was increasing more and more the distance between us.

While I was running, I closed my eyes and recalled all my training sessions with Leafa. Had they all been for nothing? I wide opened my eyes, them burning with new resolve. No, I would not let a bitch beat me!

I saw Hekapoo turn her head, a mildly surprised expression on her face, as I was getting closer and closer to her. Heh. It was only a matter of seconds before I got my hands on those scis...

Hekapoo vanished!

'Over here,' I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw her standing several meters away. With a growl, I started running towards her again.

I kept chasing her like that for a long time, her laughing and mocking me, thus further angering me. However, every time I was about to catch her, she would just teleport. I had started getting tired, both physically and mentally.

Obviously, there was no point in keeping this up. I had to change my tactic.

I stopped running. I closed my eyes. 'Giving up, already?' I heard Hekapoo's voice. For a while, I remained standing there, eyes closed, ignoring the woman's taunts. Think, Kirito. So far, you've failed because you've been aiming for where she is instead of where she's going to be. I opened my eyes, smiling!

* * *

_Hekapoo's POV..._

The boy opened his eyes and smiled. I gave him a baffled look. Had he thought of a plan?

No! He just started running towards me again, the same way he had done so the previous 100 times! Lol, that kid is just stupid like hell. Nothing to worry about.

I was about to turn around and run away again when he stumbled and ended up with his face on the ground. I burst into laughter. 'Does dirt taste good in Dimension X-103?' I cried cheerfully. As a good sportsman (or, to be more precise, sportswoman), I waited till he got up before I started running.

The boy got up and, with a growl of anger, tightened his fists and resumed chasing me.

* * *

I was about to reach Hekapoo when she vanished again. As I had expected! I knew she was now going to appear some meters behind me. Her teleportation ability sure gave her an advantage, but she didn't really use it well; by then, I had noticed that there was a pattern in her movements which made her predictable, either because she was too simple minded or because she underestimated me.

With a grin, I rapidly turned around to face Hekapoo almost the very same moment she appeared. I pulled back my arm, opened my fist and tossed at her the dirt I had collected in my palm earlier, when I had 'accidentally' tumbled!

Her widening her eyes at that fraction of a second confirmed to me that she hadn't seen this coming! She cried in pain as the dirt got in her eyes, blinding her temporarily.

'SON OF A BITCH!' she screamed, flailing, eyes closed, as I rapidly covered the distance between us and blew out the flame above her head. Heh! Mission accomplished!

Then, before my surprised eyes, Hekapoo vanished!

'You blew out her flame, kiddo, but she was not the one with the scissors,' I heard her voice resonating across the desert.

I looked around and my eyes widened in horror when I realized I was surrounded by an army of Hekapoo's clones! They all had a little flame above their heads!

'You thought I hadn't seen through your stupid trick?' they all talked in unison. 'If you want to get the scissors, you have to blow out all the flames until you find the real me.'

With a scream of frustration, I brainlessly ran towards the army. With eerie, demonic laughs, the women soared into the air. Many portals opened, each of them sucking one of Hekapoo's clones into it.

'Do you still want to keep trying?' I heard their non synchronized voices as they vanished into the portals. 'It might take you weeks... months... lifetimes... go home, kiddo.'

And so, I was left alone, in the desert. Nevertheless, the portal that had brought me here was still open. I sighed. Should I go home? I could just tell Star what had happened and she would understand... eventually. I mean, I had so much to live for back in my world. I had a girlfriend, we dreamt of starting a happy family together. Did I really want to stay here and waste my youth till I got the scissors back?

I clenched my fists. I would stay! Because there was something more important than anything else, even more important than Asuna. And that something was called honor! I had promised Star that I would return the fucking scissors and I would keep my promise!

* * *

_And so, Kirito's adventures in Dimension X-103 begin._

_On another note, do you guys want me to do anything special when this fic reaches the 100th chapter? Myself, I don't have any good ideas for a 100th chapter special. I'm open to requests._


	97. Growing up

_Asuna's POV..._

Star, Leafa and I were back in the dorm, holding shopping bags full of new things. Star was wearing her casual outfit (green dress, striped stockings, dark purple boots) whereas Leafa and I were wearing our school uniforms.

'Let's drop by Kirito's room first,' Star suggested. 'I have to take my scissors back from him anyway. Besides, he was supposed to borrow them only for one hour but it's been way longer than that since I gave them to him.'

'Well, we'd have been back sooner if it hadn't taken you and Leafa so long to choose which stockings to buy to seduce my boyfriend with later,' I glared at her.

Star stuck out her tongue. As if one Leafa hadn't been enough, now I had to deal with two!

'Speaking of which, we can seduce him right now,' Leafa smiled and nudged Star.

'I like the way you think, girl,' Star winked.

I rolled my eyes and put my bags down for a moment in order to open the door to Kirito's dorm room.

That moment, Kirito's scream was heard. Instantly, I knew that something bad had happened!

'Oh, no,' Star gasped. 'Don't tell me he...'

I burst into the room and saw a lot of open portals around the bed and Kirito's earphones dropped on his bed. (He would never drop them and leave them like that; I know my boyfriend pretty well!) Kirito was nowhere to be seen!

I screamed.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since I found myself in Dimension X-103. Life was hard but I had got accustomed to it. I had learnt how to light fire, build huts and hunt for my food.

I had noticed some changes in myself. My body had started becoming more muscled, more tolerant to pain. Also, a light beard had started becoming visible on my face. The changes weren't merely physical, though; my mindset was different too. In a sense, all that gave me some sort of feeling of accomplishment. Considering that, up to a few weeks before, I had been a pampered boy with an army of girls taking care of me, I felt I had come a long way.

I had long since discarded my socks and t shirt. I was now going around only with my trousers on. And I didn't know how much longer even those could last. Perhaps I had to try making garments of animal skin sooner or later.

Predictably, for a guy like me, the toughest thing of all under those new living conditions was the lack of sex. Between my struggles for survival and my everyday sprints in order to catch the respective Hekapoo clone, I had neither the time nor the energy to even consider jacking off. But, sometimes (which became more and more often as the days passed), while I was lying on my makeshift bed (which I had put together from leaves and grass) waiting to fall asleep, I caught myself craving some naughty action. And it didn't help that that Hekapoo chick (and all her clones of course) were sexy like hell.

During our chasing sessions, I could feel sexual tension being slowly built up between us. Every time I met a Hekapoo clone and initiated a new chasing session, I felt that the sexual tension was a little greater than before.

The sexy glances Hekapoo (or her respective clone) would give me whenever she momentarily turned her head to look at me as she was running away from me pursuing her. The random touches between us whenever I managed to somehow trick her and come close enough to blow out the respective clone's flame. It was like, every time we had one of our tag sessions, we were engaging into a sexy dance, a dance full of innuendo!

All those things made it harder and harder for me to remain concentrated on my mission (to get the scissors) instead of thinking about how to throw myself at that woman.

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (1 second after Kirito left)_

Star slapped me to cure me of my shock. The slap was effective indeed; I stopped screaming!

'Thank you,' I said.

'You're welcome,' the blonde princess smiled.

'So, now tell us, Star, what happened to Kirito,' Leafa asked, with genuine concern.

'Well,' Star began, 'I told him not to abuse my scissors, but, as you can see, he did.'

At that point, she stopped and pointed at the open portals to emphasize her point.

She carried on, 'That attracted the attention of Hekapoo.'

'Hekapoo?' both Leafa and I asked in unison.

'She's the one who crafts the dimensional scissors,' Star explained. Next, she leant towards us, cupped her hand around her mouth and, in a low voice, said, 'Just between us, she's a little cuckoo head.'

'Okay, I get it,' I sighed. 'But what does that Hekapoo cuckoo head want from Kirito?'

Star stroked her nape and laughed awkwardly. 'I guess she wants to take her scissors back.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'HER scissors?'

'But I thought you had won it fair and square,' Leafa pointed. 'That's what you have told us.'

'And bragged about it,' I added, annoyed by the memory.

'Umm, funny story,' Star kept laughing, more uncomfortably. 'There is a tiny little chance that I might have exaggerated a little when I said I won the scissors.'

Both Leafa and I glared at her. What had that stupid princess done? And what kind of danger had she put Kirito into?

Star lowered her head. She blushed.

'STAR,' I cried, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the floor. 'I demand to know what you have done.'

With her arms behind her back, Star drew an imaginary circle with her foot on the floor, with the expression of a little child that has just been busted misbehaving.

If something bad happened to Kirito because of that spoiled princesses shenanigans, I was gonna kill her!


	98. Horned hottie

'HAHAHA, CATCH ME, SUCKER,' her booming laughter resonated in the jungle as I was mercilessly chasing one of Hekapoo's clones. (For the rest of this chapter, this specific clone will be referred to simply as Hekapoo, for the sake of simplicity.)

It had been about two years since I came to Dimension X-103 and I was now way stronger, faster and tougher than the soft boy I used to be back in Japan. I could run for miles, the peebles and rough ground barely causing my bare soles any pain or discomfort.

I was about to reach Hekapoo. Slow down, Kirito! If you reach her now, she'll just teleport. You have to chase her to a certain spot for your plan to work.

I slowed down, just enough not to reach her, without her realizing that I was holding back my true speed on purpose. Just wait some more...

We were now right under the treehouse I had built. Perfect timing was required. The right moment, I pulled a rope hanging down from the tree, causing a wooden trapdoor over Hekapoo's head to open. As a result, an enormous amount of water fell on her, drenching her and, of course, putting out the flame over her head!

The shocked woman ended up on the ground with a cry. I burst into laughter.

I walked over to her, smiled at her and, as a sporting gesture, offered her my hand to help her get up.

'How long did it take you to carry all that water from the lake here, just hoping that I would someday be on the right spot to receive it?' Hekapoo asked, ignoring my hand. She angrily removed her wet hair from her eye (the one that is normally not concealed by her bangs).

'You don't want to know,' I laughed.

Hekapoo stood up by herself, growling.

'How come you're still here?' I asked casually. 'Normally, whenever I put out the flame of a Hekapoo's clone, she vanishes right away.'

'Because I'm really mad at you for soaking me,' she snapped. 'I'm so mad that I cannot even concentrate enough to disappear!'

I took a sexually provocative expression. 'And what are you gonna do about that?'

Hekapoo instantly took the message. 'This!' she cried and charged at me, forcing my back to the ground.

She was now on top of me. We were looking at each other with serious, horny expressions. We were breathing heavily with arousal.

'We should have done this a long time ago,' Hekapoo panted.

'I agree,' I nodded. 'I still can't believe I have resisted you for two fucking years!'

'I liked the _fucking _part of your sentence,' Hekapoo said rapidly, lowered her upper body onto mine, wrapped her hands around my neck and stuck her lips to mine.

Needless to say I reciprocated. I raised my arms and started stroking the part of her upper back that her dress left exposed. We moaned in each other's mouths like starving animals, animals that had been deprived of food for a really long time!

My arms descended trying to undo her dress. Her arms descended, stroking my bare chest (I was wearing only my trousers). I drove my foot under her dress and caressed her calves with my toes.

Hekapoo jumped to her feet and started hastily undressing. I sat up and saw her removing her soaking wet boots, emptying them of some water. I saw her driving her arms behind her back and undoing her dress, which gloriously fell, revealing her pale but sexy body. She was wearing black underwear.

'Catch me,' she smiled and ran away.

I jumped to my feet and started chasing her, this time not to put out her flame but rather to relax and frolick. The woods were flooded by our giggles.

Finally, Hekapoo reached the lake and dove into it. I stood on the bank and gazed, waiting for her hot body to emerge from the water.

Hekapoo's upper body came out, with a sensual hair flip and drops of water scattered around in the air only to fall back in the lake and once more become one with the larger water mass.

'Did you reach the lake while running at random or were you planning to come here all along?' I smiled, crossing my arms over my training hardened chest.

'Well, I guessed that, since I was soaking wet anyway, I might as well take a bath,' Hekapoo giggled.

Next, she took a serious, provocative expression and squeezed some water out of her hair in an intentionally sexy movement. 'Care to join me?' she asked in a low voice.

'Sure,' I winked and removed my trousers.

Hekapoo's eyes widened when she saw that I was not wearing underpants underneath.

Having realized the source of her surprise, I chuckled and said, 'Did you expect me to wear the same pair of underpants for two fucking years?'

'Can you please stop speaking the word _fucking _and do what that word says instead?' the bizarre woman panted.

'On it,' I cried and dove in the water with an impressive somersault, a fruit of my efforts in that dimension all those years.

To Hekapoo's surprise, as I was diving, I took hold of her and dragged her with me underwater. She let out a cry of surprise before we both submerged.

For a while, we frolicked underwater, swimming around each other with graceful, beautifully choreographed moves that would produce a great video for the visitors of the Xvideos site to jack off to. Too bad no one was there to record us!

Finally, we emerged again, Hekapoo wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. I took hold of her neck and stuck my lips to hers, initiating a new making out session. We kissed like that for a while, Hekapoo stroking my back and me stroking her nape.

If that was filmed into a fine quality sex scene, at this point, the camera would be diverted to the bank, the viewers hearing our moans and kisses while seeing Hekapoo's bra and underpants being tossed there.

Eventually, Hekapoo and I got ashore and lay down on the bank. I was now exploring her body. I squeezed and sucked her voluptuous breasts, eliciting louder and louder moans from her. I descended, kissing and groping her belly and thighs.

Hekapoo pulled me back onto her and wrapped her legs around me. 'Put it in,' she pleaded, whispering.

And so, we began fucking! At first in a classic, missionary position, then rolling around on the shore. Whenever she was on top, I would stroke her back and ass. Whenever I was on top, she would stroke my back and ass. Sometimes, we stopped in a lateral position for a while, in which case we kissed each other's necks, hands and chests.

At some point, I pinned her under me, thus staying on top of her more permanently, took hold of her horns and resumed fucking her, now in that fashion! Using her horns as a lever, I could thrust my dick even deeper into her, stimulating millions of more nerve endings!

'FUCK ME, FUCK ME LIKE THE HORNED BITCH THAT I AM!' Hekapoo screamed.

As a funny coincidence, a monkey on a tree was about to dive in the water at the same time that we were about to climax! The splash the monkey produced was heard the very same moment that two years worth of semen made a gloping sound as it flowed endlessly into Hekapoo's pussy!

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about one minute after Kirito left)_

'STAR, TELL US NOW,' I started losing my patience.

'Okay okay,' Star sighed and raised her eyes back to Leafa and me.

She explained to us that Hekapoo once forgot her scissors in a pub restroom, her friend, Ponyhead, took it and gave it to her.

'Your friend is the head of a pony?' Leafa asked, surprised.

'Yeah,' Star answered with a baffled expression. 'Also, my boyfriend is an underworld demon. What's your point?'

Leafa facepalmed.

'Girls, focus,' I snapped. 'Kirito is in danger.'

Suddenly, Star's eyes bulged. 'Oh, I almost forgot the most crucial thing.'

'What? WHAT?' I asked impatiently.

'Time flows differently in Hekapoo's dimension,' Star explained. 'For each second passing here, Kirito is going to experience 12 days in that world.'

It took a moment for the news to sink in. And, during that moment, Kirito experienced 12 more days trapped in that madwoman's dimension, I guess!

'Then he has already been there for years,' Leafa cried. 'We have to hurry and rescue him.'


	99. Melting the ice

I was walking in a snowstorm. Or should I say I was lost in a snowstorm. Even the clothes I had made of animal skins couldn't keep me warm. My vision was blurred.

How long had I been in Dimension X-103? Ten years? Who counted anymore? Who cared about anything anymore? It had been years since I last bothered having sex with a Hekapoo clone. It had been years since I last bothered with anything.

My first years in Hekapoo's dimension hadn't been that bad. I had fun working out, chasing Hekapoo's clones and fucking them after I blew out their flames. At some point, I even managed to make makeshift condoms of leaves, which I would use with Hekapoo clones... sometimes! However, past a point, having sex with essentially the same woman everyday for years became boring. The whole process (work out, chase and fuck) became boring. I began doubting whether I would ever manage to get the scissors. Was it even possible? Or was it just a trick so that that madwoman would keep me there forever, essentially not a prisoner in her dimension but rather a prisoner in my own stubborness and refusal to give up.

In any case, that must have been the first time all those years I considered giving up. But then what? Giving up and doing what? Going home? Well, as Hekapoo's clones had told me several times in the past, I could just mentally command it and the portal to my home would instantly appear before me. But what kind of home would I go to? Was I even part of that home anymore? Would anyone remember me? Myself, I only vaguely remembered that girlfriend I used to have back in Japan. What was her name again? Astana, I think. And what did that Astana chick look like? If I was not mistaken, she had black hair, green eyes and hispanic skin.

No, I couldn't go back. Even if I no longer cared that much about the scissors, I had to take them, since I had nothing else to live for. I would either take them or die trying. Actually, the second prospect was really likely at that moment. Hunger and cold were mercilessly tormenting me.

Everything went black.

* * *

I abruptly sat up. I found myself in a cave. It was so warm and pleasant in there! I was lying on a makeshift bed, covered by a blanket, close to a fire.

'What the...'

'WHOAH, easy, big boy,' I heard a female voice. 'You're still too weak.'

I turned my head and saw an ebony skinned, muscular girl. She looked tough. She had purple, middle length hair and crimson eyes. She was almost nude, the only garments on her body being a green skirt and a sleeveless upper garment the same color, obviously made of animal skins. Also, she was wearing a nose ring.

'You passed out in the snow,' she explained with a smile. 'You're lucky that I found you.'

'Aren't you cold like that?' I wondered, surprised.

'You're welcome,' she chuckled sarcastically, as a way of telling me that I should have thanked her for saving me first.

I blushed.

'To answer your question, though,' she walked over to me, 'I'm tougher than you think, sweetie. Stick around with me and maybe you will become like me someday.'

I smiled, now feeling more relaxed. 'I'm Kirito, by the way,' I offered my hand.

'Brunzetta,' she introduced herself, reciprocating the handshake.

As soon as our hands touched, my crotch bulged. Brunzetta noticed the blanket on the crotch area swelling. 'It seems you're happy to meet me,' she giggled.

I blushed again.

'Don't worry, I'm not prude or anything,' she carried on. 'I don't have a taboo against having sex with someone I just met. But I think you still need rest.'

'No, I don't,' I snapped, my erection having doubled in size after I heard Brunzetta saying she had no taboos.

I jumped to my feet. 'Look at me. I'm fine,' I danced around her.

Brunzetta scratched her chin and gave me a provocative look. 'Okay, how about this,' she playfully started. 'Let's spar. For every hit you manage to lay on me, I'll take off one of my clothes. If you manage to strip me to nudity this way, we'll fuck right here, right now.'

In other words, I had to hit her just twice. My erection tripled in size! 'On it,' I cried.

And so, our match began. At first, we would just dance around each other, testing out each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally, after spending some minutes this way, I was the first to attack.

The match became more and more intense as time passed. Brunzetta was strong and fast. Perhaps too skilled for me. Well, the fact that I was still tired and hungry definitely was a factor too, but, even if I had been at full power, I don't think I would have done much better. That chick was on a whole different level!

After having received several painful blows from her, I managed to hit her once, though I suspect that she had just let me do it, because she, too, wanted to get laid with me.

We took a break. 'A promise is a promise,' Brunzetta winked and took off her upper garment. My eyes bulged.

We resumed. Now it was even harder to concentrate on the battle, with those bare, jiggling boobs in plain sight!

After I received even more hits, even more than I could count, Brunzetta extended her arm, palm open, as a halt gesture. I stopped and looked at her with uncertainty.

She sighed. 'Since it seems you won't manage to hit me a second time, no matter how easy I go on you, even if you keep trying till the end of time, let's just forget about the bet and proceed to do what we obviously both want to do.'

Darn. I had been utterly defeated by that gal. It seemed I had a lot to learn. I hoped she would teach me in the futu... WAIT, WHAT DID SHE SAY?

Brunzetta took off her skirt! I almost nosebled!

With a battle cry, she charged at me and forced my back to the floor. Next thing I knew, she was on top of me and undressing me at lightning speed. Before I could even recover from my back pain caused by my falling on the hard cave floor, we were already nude and making out!

I moaned in her mouth in joy, delighted that, at last, I was having sex with a woman other than Hekapoo. I felt like someone who had been eating the same food everyday for a long time and they suddenly were presented with a different dish.

I raised my arms, stroked her back and squeezed her juicy ass. She moaned in my mouth.

I tried to turn us over, but I couldn't; she was freakishly strong!

'Please, let me turn us over,' I begged when my mouth was finally free.

'No. I will turn us over,' she smiled.

The next moment, my body having been dragged by her impressive strength, I found myself on top of her.

'Come on, horny boy,' she provoked me, squeezing her boobs. 'Play with those two beauties. I know you want it!'

I hungrily lowered my head onto her chest, her laughing with amusement at how impatient I was. I burrowed my head between her breasts, sucking, kissing, groping and squeezing them, eliciting moans from her.

I took hold of her arm and kissed her awesome triceps and biceps while holding and caressing her hardened hand.

I descended and enjoyed the rest of her muscular body: her defined abs, her developed thighs, her toned calves; even her feet (which I didn't neglect to kiss) were impressive.

'Let's take it to the bed,' I whispered at some point.

She gave me a mocking look. 'Softie, are we?'

'Yes,' I admited with a chuckle.

'Okay, princess, let your knight take you to the bed,' she laughed heartily.

Taking me by surprise, she stood up, lifted my whole body and started walking over to the bed, carrying me bridal style!

I chuckled. I realized I liked it.

'Want me to give you a little dance before placing you on your comfy bed?' Brunzetta chuckled.

'Sure,' I nodded, purring in her arms like a baby being cradled by its mommy.

Brunzetta started dancing around in the room, carrying me, without her arms trembling or showing any other sign of fatigue! Past a point, she lowered her head and started giving me a blowjob, still carrying me around!

I closed my eyes, tossed my head back and moaned. That was so beautiful. I wouldn't mind orgasming that way and sending several years worth of cum down her throat. But Brunzetta had other ideas!

'Enough,' she raised her head and winked. 'Your cum is for my pussy.'

She gently positioned me on the bed and got on top of me. I shoved my dick in her vagina. Her ensuing moan was purely one of pleasure; it didn't hurt her at all. Although her not feeling pain could be just due to her toughness, I don't think she was a virgin. There is no way a woman like her was a virgin. Not that I would ever ask her about her past over the following years that we would spend together going on adventures, though.

But, for now, let's focus on this moment! I began thrusting, the woman's arms and legs firmly wrapped around me. If anyone felt pain at that moment, it was me! I kinda felt I was losing my virginity again, after all those years I had gone without sex.

* * *

Brunzetta and I were now cuddling after our aforementioned sex session. We were lying sideways, her massive arm over my shoulder and her massive leg over my obliques. She was caressing my back thighs with her heel.

'I think you need some food to replenish your strength,' she suggested at some point, kissing my hair.

'Yes, please,' I cried. I had just realized how hungry I was.

Brunzetta laughed and stood up. 'Okay, let's eat now. Then we will sleep and, tomorrow, your real training begins.'

'Brunzetta?'

'What?'

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For everything. You're not just a hot woman. You are an amazing person.'

Brunzetta laughed and playfully slapped my ass. 'Get up. Dinner time.'

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 5 minutes after Kirito left)_

Star, Leafa and I were trying to find Hekapoo's dimension. The only way to do that was to try all open portals before us. And so, for the following minutes, we would select the wrong portals, ending up in weird dimensions, with weird creatures delaying us. Meanwhile, Kirito spent more years in that dimension and who knows what was happening to him.


	100. Chapter 100 special

'So, what do you think of my parents' attic?' the man asked us. He was a guy in his early 30s, with dark brown hair, Seto Kaiba hairstyle, and green, expressive eyes. A light beard on his face was the result of the fact that, most of the times, he was too lazy to shave. He was wearing a tracksuit with black, white and red areas.

Asuna and I rotated around ourselves to examine the room. There was a mattress on the wooden floor. Close to it, I could see piles of notebooks, which, as the man would later tell me, were the manuscripts of his masterpieces that would someday make him worldwide famous. Next to the wall, there was a rusty table, which God knows how hadn't crumbled to dust yet. On that table, there was a small, cheap laptop.

'It's a miserable place, fitting to a pathetic creature like you,' Asuna commented.

'Thanks, female,' the man smiled. 'I'm glad that finally a female, albeit a fictional one, addresses me.'

That moment, my eyes widened in a sudden realization. 'Hey, what are we doing here? Wasn't I supposed to be trapped in Hekapoo's dimension right now?'

'Yeah, come to think of it, he's right,' Asuna's eyes widened too. 'What in the name of continuity is going on here?'

'Well, this is the 100th chapter of this masterpiecious fanfiction,' the man chuckled. 'I wanted to do something special for the occasion. Yes, that's right, I'm Hector, the creator of this godsent gift to humanity. As for the continuity, don't worry; this chapter is non canon to the main story. Which means that you two are non canon as well.'

'Oh, I get it,' Asuna cried. 'We have all the memories of our canon selves, but not the other way around.'

I carried on in my girlfriend's place: 'That means that, in the next chapter, our canon selves will go back to action, without remembering any of what is happening in this chapter.'

'HEY,' Hector snapped. 'I was going to explain that stuff!'

'Well, we just did, so there is no need for you to do it,' Asuna made a cute rotation around herself.

'But I wanted to do it. I would look so cool if I explained that stuff. I wanted to do it so bad,' Hector sat on the cold, wooden floor and burst into tears. 'Nobody loves me.'

Asuna and I sweatdropped, looking at Hector sobbing for a good two minutes! Finally, I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

'There there. You can explain those things if you want it so bad,' I comforted him.

'It's not the same,' he sobbed. 'Now that Asuna and you did it in my place, I'll look ridiculous if I go ahead and do it anyway.'

'Ridiculous? As opposed to now?' Asuna wondered sarcastically.

'My explaining that stuff was the only joy I had left,' Hector kept sobbing. 'I mean, what else do I have to live for? I have never had any friends or love stories, nobody speaks to me in real life, nobody pays attention to me in any way...'

'I can't imagine why,' Asuna rolled her eyes.

Hector carried on for a while, telling us about how his mom always reminds him that he's a pathetic zero and that she bets, someday, he will end up homeless, sleeping next to his own poo, waiting to die of cold some winter night.

'Umm, we're really sorry, Hector,' I kept trying to comfort him.

'No, we're not,' Asuna sighed.

'Yes, we are!' I glared at her.

My eyes back to the author: 'So, umm, is there any way we can make you feel better?'

Hector jumped to his feet, causing me to step back in startlement, and cried cheerfully, 'Well, if you insist, you can take an interview from me.'

Next, he produced a piece of paper and gave it to me. 'Here are the questions.'

I had a look at the piece of paper and scratched my chin, troubled. 'Umm, I'm pretty sure that the person who gives the interview does not write the questions beforehand.'

Hector glared at me. 'Do you wanna keep fucking hotties in the future chapters, sweetie?'

I gulped, taking the message. 'On second thought, I just realized that that's exactly how interviews work,' I said.

'Now you're talking,' Hector clapped once, dragged a white, plastic chair towards him and sat down.

'Umm, where will we sit?' Asuna crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

'On your butts,' Hector rudely snapped.

My girlfriend sighed and we sat on the floor.

'So,' I started reading the questions indifferently. 'Tell us, Hector, when did you first come into contact with the Sword Art Online franchise?'

'Thanks for your spontaneous enthusiasm, Kirito,' the author cried excitedly. 'And I'm glad that you have decided to ask me this question.'

'But didn't you write down those que...'

Hector glared at me, thus hushing me.

'Wake me up when this farce is over,' Asuna whispered, lay down on the floor in a lateral position and closed her eyes.

Hector began babbling: 'It all started one day, no wait, it was night, in this attic. I had decided to start reading the Naruto manga...'

'I doubt a loser like you has enough money to buy a manga,' Asuna opened her eyes.

'I intended to read it illegally online, just like every normal person,' Hector rolled his eyes. Next, taking his former, excited expression, he resumed: 'In an ad under the manga, I saw a 'Kirito kisses all girls' meme. I clicked on it, and so, I found out about that franchise.'

The weird man made a pause, presumably for dramatic reasons, even though neither Asuna nor I gave a shit about what he was saying or doing, and continued: 'For the following hours, instead of reading Naruto, I watched all Hollow Fragment bed scenes on youtube. Truth be told, initially, I thought all those scenes were after you had sex with all those girls, Kirito. Needless to say, I was disappointed when I found out that was not the case.'

He pouted and continued, 'Those game developers are so uncool. I mean, what's the point of making all those bed scenes with half naked, hot chicks if the main character does not screw any of them?'

He stopped, as if waiting for an answer. When he saw that neither Asuna nor I were going to give him a response, he carried on: 'So I was like, someone has to fill that gap, someone has to write the SAO story the way it should have been in the first place.'

Some silence followed, until a glare of Hector made me realize it was time for the next question. My eyes back to the piece of paper. 'So, it was then that your genius began creating this brilliant piece of fiction which all future generations will be thanking you for?' I asked boredly.

'Genius? I think you are exaggerating a little, Kirito,' Hector chuckled, trying to sound modest. 'You could have just called me really smart. To answer your question, though, no, it was not then. I made that decision a few years later.'

'And what led you to that decision?' I kept reading the questions.

'Another harem fanfic,' Hector's eyes suddenly blazed with anger. 'It was called Anna's Adventures, a Frozen fanfic. It was the story of an intersex girl who screwed all Disney princesses.'

'Intersex?' Asuna and I asked in unison.

'That means a girl with a dick,' Hector clarified.

'Ooohh, now we get it,' Asuna and I replied in unison.

'Anyway,' Hector resumed. 'Even though that fic is not even half as good as mine, for some reason, it has way more reviews, favourites and followers than mine! Life is so unfair! Drunk with her success, ChocolateCookieCream, the chick that is writing that fic, became complacent, ignoring all my polite suggestions that she could use to improve the quality of her work.'

'Polite suggestions? Is this another way of saying that you were pestering her day and night with PMs to turn your twisted fantasies into chapters of her fanfic?' Asuna asked.

Hector ignored my girlfriend and continued, 'So, in the end, I was like, why am I wasting my time with the author of that mediocrity when I can utilize my ideas myself? And so, my own harem fic was born, the harem fic to end all harem fics.'

'I'll end him if he doesn't shut up soon,' my girlfriend yawned.

I looked at the piece of paper again. It seemed that what I had to say next wasn't a question, but rather just a statement that Hector could use as an excuse to keep babbling: 'A long time has passed since then and this masterpiece has reached 100 chapters!' (Yes, the exclamation mark in the end of that sentence was written on the piece of paper too.)

'Actually, in the beginning, I intended to write only 27 chapters,' Hector chuckled. 'Yes, I had planned this story 27 chapters ahead, intending to end it there. The chapter with you and Asuna having a threesome with your future daughter, Yui, would be the last one. It was my readers' love that motivated me to write so much more.'

'Your readers' love?' Asuna raised an eyebrow provocatively. 'Okay, let's see how much readers love this fic.' (When speaking the word 'love', she made the quotation marks gesture.)

The redhead stood up and walked over to the laptop.

Hector's eyes widened. 'Umm, Asuna, I don't think this is necessary...'

Ignoring him, my chuckling girlfriend turned on his laptop, accessed the Internet and opened this fanfic's reviews page. With Hector yelling at her to stop, she read some:

_This is the worst garbage I have ever read._

_Yeah, sure, that's how sex works in real life! How old are you, dude? 12?_

_You are sick, man. I'm speaking to you as a friend, quit writing and surrender yourself to a mental hospital._

_You are a disgusting pedo. Right now, I'm reporting this story to the FBI. _

_Okay, this story obviously doesn't please anyone. It's just a way of the author to live his sickening fantasies. What I don't get is why he has to do it online. Can't he just lie down on his bed and jack off? Is he so lonely in his life (though it's no wonder that someone like him has no friends) that he feels the need to share his shit with us?_

_A miserable excuse for a human who envies ChocolateCookieCream for her success and tries to copy her. Well, I've got news for you, Hector (or whatever your real name is). Waking up with a boner in the morning, putting together the first 1000 words that come to your mind and calling that a new chapter is not what it takes to make a good story. You'll never become a tenth the wonderful author and the wonderful person that ChocolateCookieCream is. Accept that you have no talent and leave writing to those who can really do it. _

_The fact that you update almost everyday indicates you have no life. I'd tell you to get one, but this is obviously impossible for you. So quit wasting valuable food and oxygen and go suicide instead. Rid us all of your pitiful existence. Don't worry, nobody is gonna miss you._

_Burn in Hell, you filthy pervert. You turn my stomach._

'WELL,' Hector snapped and ran over to the computer. 'In my defense, not all reviews are bad. How about this one?' He proceeded to read it:

_You are awesome, man. I'm eternally grateful to you for blessing humanity with that divine work. Everybody on the planet should thank you by sending you their girlfriends/wives/mothers/sisters/daughters for you to fuck them._

'Umm, that one was written by you, Hector,' Asuna eyed him.

'WHAT?' Hector shrieked. 'No, it was not. You can't prove tha... OHHHH!'

Hector blushed.

'Next time, before posting an anonymous review of your own fanfic, make sure you log off your account first!' Asuna giggled.


	101. Scissors retrieved

Over the following years, Brunzetta and I had together more adventures than I could count. Not that we were sticking together all the time. There were periods when our ways would part and I woudn't see her again for months or years. But still, the things we went through together could be material not just for one but for three fanfics other than this one! And we fucked so much. Oh yeah, so much! It's a miracle she never got pregnant. (Well, we used makeshift condoms a few times, but still...)

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 10-15 minutes after Kirito left)_

After we tried many portals, Star snapped her fingers. 'Hey, now I remember,' she cried. 'The portal to Dimension X-103 is the one the color of fire. How could I forget that?' She pointed at a portal that color.

'ASSHOLE,' I yelled. 'Due to your forgetfulness, Kirito spent several more years, maybe even decades, in that hell.'

'And he's spending 12 more days for every second it takes you to speak your fucking sentences!' Leafa reminded me.

'Sorry,' I gulped, blushing.

We jumped in the portal.

* * *

Hidden behind a bush, Brunzetta and I peeked. Hekapoo's fortress was a tree shaped construction. I couldn't believe it that I had at last found it after all those decades. Two Hekapoo clones, holding a spear each, were guarding the entrance.

'Are you sure you want to do it alone?' my muscular on and off friend with benefits whispered.

'Yes,' I nodded.

I had to do this alone. I had been waiting for that moment for as long as I could remember. I had no idea how long I had been in that dimension. I could not remember at all where I had come from, what my life before coming to that dimension was like, what people I knew, why I wanted those scissors. All I could remember from my past anymore was that, for some reason, I wanted those scissors at all costs. And today was the day I'd get them!

I climbed on one of the few leafless trees around. The two Hekapoo clones at the entrace were chatting. With a battle cry, I jumped and, with a few somersaults in the air, landed next to them, blowing out their flames merely with the gust of wind I created that way. (Talk about skill, baby!)

The clones let out two girlie cries and looked at me, with their eyes widened, both because of surprise and because of their lust for me. All that time in Dimension X-103, I had built the ultimate gorgeous, sexy, attractive male body! I was wearing a black vest, which left my abs and chest exposed, making the Hekapoo clones drooling, torn jeans and black boots. The beard on my face wasn't as dense as it could have been; Brunzetta would shave me with her axe from time to time (ouch!)

Finally, the two clones sighed.

'Well done,' one of them said.

'We were the last of the clones,' the other added. 'You can come in and meet the original Hekapoo.'

And, with those words, they vanished.

I smiled and turned to the hidden Brunzetta. I beckoned to her and she came out. We entered the castle.

Inside, there was a large, circular stone hall, with the original Hekapoo standing in its center, as if she had been waiting for us.

'It's over, Hekapoo,' I pointed at her.

'Chill, I won't make you chase me again,' she chuckled and materialized the scissors above her hand. 'I acknowledge your admirable resolve, so, as a little bonus, I'll let you blow out the last flame without putting up any resistance. Come over here, blow it out and take the scissors. You deserve them!'

I smiled, walked over to her and blew out the flame above her head with a gentle blow. 'Congratulations,' Hekapoo declared and gave me the scissors.

I took them. I spent a whole good minute looking at them. I still couldn't believe that I had finally achieved my lifelong goal.

Hekapoo clearing her throat drew my attention. I saw her having sat on a sofa, raised her dress to reveal her calf and swinging it provocatively. 'After having fucked so many of my clones, how about a round with the original?' she asked with a provocative smile.

I turned to Brunzetta in uncertainty. 'Umm, mind if I...'

'Sure, go ahead,' she laughed heartily, holding her sexy, toned belly. 'It's not like we're married or something. We're just friends who occasionally fuck.'

The purplehead sat on the floor, cross legged, and added, 'I'll just watch you and I might jack off if my crotch starts protesting.'

I chuckled, gave my female friend a thumbs up and turned back to the horned woman on the couch.

I further raised her skirt and started groping and kissing her calves while taking off her boots. She giggled.

I put my hand under her skirt and removed her underpants (which had designs of demons on them!), kissing her feet in the process. She moaned.

I decided to leave the rest of her garments on her body and fuck her like that. I lowered my jeans and shoved my dick in her white skinned pussy, eliciting a gasp from her.

I caught a glimpse of Brunzetta starting fidgeting. It seemed she liked what she saw, tee hee hee!

I placed my hands on Hekapoo's bare shoulders for balance and began thrusting. 'OHH, YEAH,' the demon like woman screamed, holding her very own horns in beautiful agony!

I was screwing her while groping her wrapped around me legs and kissing her neck, shoulders or whatever part of her chest her dress left exposed. Sometimes, she would wrap her hands around my neck and stick her lips to mine, initiating a few second long making out session before grabbing her horns again.

'FUCK ME LIKE THE DEMONIC THOT THAT I AM,' she cried in an orgasm state as I emptied my balls' content inside her.

I stayed inside her for a while after our simultaneous orgasm, both of us smiling, moaning in our post orgasm daze and planting little kisses on each other's necks or chests.

That moment, a portal opened and three girls came out of it: one redhead and two blondes.

'KIRITO KUN,' the redhead's eyes widened.

Huh? Did they know me? Who were they?


	102. All's well that ends well

I got up and raised my jeans, Hekapoo still lying on the couch, in her post orgasm daze.

'Who are y...'

Before I could ask the red headed gal who she was, she ran into my arms and burst into sobs, startling me. 'KIRITO KUN, thank God you're okay.'

With my eyes widened, I patted her upper back. 'There there,' I whispered.

It was strange. Holding that girl in my hands made me feel a pleasant warmth in my heart. It was like... I had known her my whole life!

And then, suddenly, the miracle happened! A cloud of fog was removed from my mind and I started remembering. My mind got flooded by memories. Memories from my past life, my life in Japan. Memories of happy, female faces, fun moments, sentimentality.

My eyes got tearful. I gently pulled Asuna away from me and, holding her by the shoulders, looked her in the eye. 'Oh, Asuna,' I cried. 'How could I forget you?'

We both fell on our knees and cried in each other's arms. Leafa and Star sweatdropped. 'Awkward,' the blonde princess whispered.

Hekapoo standing up and clapping slowly drew the attention of everybody in the hall. 'All's well that ends well,' the demon like woman declared. 'Now, Kirito, you can go back to your dimension, with your brand new pair of scissors.'

I stood up, along with Asuna, walked over to Star and gave the scissors to her. 'Here, as I promised, I'm returning this pair to you,' I said earnestly.

Star took an unlike her serious expression and gently pushed my hand holding the scissors back towards me. 'No,' she shook her head. 'You earned those scissors fair and square. They're yours.'

'But what am I to do with them?' I chuckled, stroking my nape. 'I don't think there is any point in leaving this dimension anymore. I'm too old to just return to Earth and pick up where I left off.'

'Don't worry, Kirito sama,' Hekapoo drew my attention anew.

Wait, had she called me sama? It seemed she had come to respect me after I had managed to defeat her in her own game.

The white, voluptuous woman continued: 'When you go back to Earth, you will return to the physical age you would be had you never left at all.'

I gasped.

'Which means that we can still realize our dream of starting a large family someday,' Asuna cried happily and pecked me on the cheek.

'Don't worry. Now that you have your own scissors, you can pay me a visit whenever you feel like it,' Hekapoo winked.

Star approached us shyly. 'Umm, I know that you went through all this ordeal because of me,' she said, blushing, hands behind back.

'Don't worry,' I laughed, comforting her. 'I stayed here on my own will in order to get the scissors and I regret nothing. All those experiences I have had here are irreplaceable.'

'Anyway, I wanted to ask for a favor,' Star carried on, looking at the floor.

'Like what?' I raised an eyebrow, hugging Asuna, who was purring in my arms.

Star gulped and spoke her request: 'Since, when we go back to Earth, you will lose all the... umm... physical gains your adventures in Dimension X-103 have given you, I'd like, before we go back, to have sex with you once while you still have that awesome, sturdy body.'

'Back off, bitch,' Asuna turned to Star and practically barked, causing the princess to step back with a girlie cry of fear. 'I'll be the one who will have sex with this well developed version of our Kirito kun.'

She turned to me again and looked at me like an innocent virgin. 'Is that right, my dear boyfriend?'

'Okay, my dear girlfriend,' I chuckled and, without a warning, tightened my arms around her and stuck my lips to hers, causing her to moan in my mouth. Gosh, her scent was so intoxicating. I had missed my true love so much.

As Asuna and I were falling on our knees anew while undressing each other, Star and Leafa were looking at us in disappointment; it seemed both of them wanted to enjoy my muscular body and were envious of Asuna, who had the privilege of doing so.

Brunzetta approached Star. 'I'm here too, sweetie,' she winked.

Star's eyes momentarily transformed into two hearts when she saw the muscular woman. The blonde princess charged at Brunzetta and practically attached herself to her, wrapping her arms and legs around her awesome frame. The two women started making out and eventually fell on the floor while undressing each other.

'It seems I'm the third wheel here,' Leafa crossed her arms and snorted. Then her eyes fell on Hekapoo. The two women exchanged meaningful smiles. Having wordlessly contacted, they charged at each other and fell on the couch.

In the meantime, Asuna and I had removed all our clothes. We were now making out on the floor, me on top and my girlfriend having her arms and legs wrapped around me, moaning hungrily in my mouth. I raised an arm and groped her knee. Her little body (well, little compared to my own, well built frame) was almost lost from view in my huge, muscular arms.

When I broke our lip kiss in order to descend and begin kissing her neck, Asuna started whispering like a fairytale princess who was losing her virginity in her wedding night, in the unseen by readers aftermath of a typical, classic fairytale where the knight saves the princess from the dragon/orge/(insert other hideous looking creature) and they live happily ever after: 'Make me yours, my hero. I want to feel my frail body being absorbed by your huge muscles. I no longer want to be Asuna. I just want to be a part of you. I'm a little angel and you're my kind, loving God who takes care of everything, without me needing to worry!'

It was unbelievable what effect the body I had built here all those decades had on teenage schoolgirls!

At some point, I unconsciously turned my head for a moment and looked at Star and Brunzetta. The two nude girls were engaging in a scissoring session on the floor, Star's little leg on Brunzetta's huge shoulder. Star closed her eyes, raised them to the ceiling and cried in pleasure as Brunzetta leant and squeezed the blonde girl's breasts with her powerful hands. Then the roles were reversed; Star was the one to lean, in order to hungrily suck the juicy, jiggly boobs of Brunzetta, the ebony skinned girl letting out a bellow of pleasure that shook the palace!

Asuna's voice drew my attention back to her. 'Kirito, this mean, hard floor has started hurting my back,' she complained like a little girl!

I chuckled. 'Don't worry, my little princess,' I whispered and turned us over so that Asuna was now on top, my own hardened back having no problem with the hard surface under us.

Asuna gasped and sat up, clutching my hairy chest, as I inserted my dick in her vagina while squeezing her breasts with my powerful hands.

Meanwhile, Leafa and Hekapoo (also nude) were enjoying a scissoring session on the couch, with Hekapoo's white leg on Leafa's shoulder. Leafa was holding her partner by the horns and using them as a lever to cause their vaginas to be rubbed even more intensely against each other. Sometimes Leafa was kissing the calf, ankle and foot bridge of Hekapoo's lower limb that was placed on her shoulder while the demon like woman was leaning to enjoy the blondie's breasts. Other times, Leafa leant and hungrily played with Hekapoo's impressive boobs, sucking and squeezing them, while the horned girl added a finger down below to their united vaginas. And of course there were times the two girls would join their lips together, without interrupting their scissoring session, though.

'Girls, are you ready for a simultaneous climax?' I asked at some point.

'YES!' all five girls in the room answered in unison.

'Here we go... three... two...'

Before I could speak 'one', I felt my sperm skyrocketing from my testicles, through my penis, into the vagina of the girl that was on top of me. The room was flooded by the orgasm screams of six people who were having the time of their life!

* * *

Asuna, Leafa, Star and I came out of the portal and found ourselves back in my dorm room. I was once more a 16 year old boy with a body far less developed than the one I had got used to.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection in disappointment. My clothes were too large for me and looked awkward on me.

Asuna approached me. I saw her reflection smiling and ruffling my hair, feeling her lovely hands. 'Don't be sad, Kirito kun,' she whispered and pecked me on the cheek. 'I still love you!'

That made my mood. I smiled.


	103. Hair problems

I was hanging out with Star in her dorm room. I was sitting on the floor, my back resting against the bed. Star was sitting on the bed in a lotus position.

We were watching tv and eating natchos, one of her favourite earthly viands. Asuna had made them the other day and I had saved some. Of course, I had said to Asuna that I was saving them just to eat them later myself. Lol, I knew Asuna was more open minded than in the past, but what else was I supposed to say? 'Honey, I'll save those to eat them with Star during the night I'll spend in her dorm room while watching tv after I have fucked her'?

Anyway, Star was wearing her blue pajamas that left her arms and legs exposed (she had put them back on after the sex we had had earlier, since it was winter and therefore too cold for one to go around naked) and her striped socks. She was so cute like that; I loved that we could fuck like wild animals one moment and hang out like pals the next moment.

I was wearing a blue sweater and black trousers.

Suddenly, she took her eyes off the tv, widened them in a gag manner, pointed her finger somewhere and cried something.

'Star, swallow the fucking food before talking,' I sighed. 'This is annoying and disgusting.'

Star swallowed her bite with an audible gulp and, her finger still pointing, yelled, 'Look, it's my friend, Kelly.'

I turned and saw a girl having come out of a portal (which she had presumably opened with her own dimensional scissors). She had olive skin, with two pink spots on either of her cheeks, and black eyes. She was wearing a fuchsia-cyan striped shirt (which of the two hues represented the stripes is for anyone to decide, I guess), fuchsia boots and a black skirt so short that it was almost invisible. The most notable feature of hers, though, was her long, massive, blue hair; it was like a blue bush was surrounding her! She looked like a blue haired, darker skinned version of Rapunzel!

'Hey, Kelly,' Star cheerfully waved her arm. 'Come and hang out with us. This is Kirito by the way.'

'Nice to meet you, Kirito,' she said to me hastily before turning back to Star; it seemed something worried her.

'Star, you've gotta help me. Tad just won't leave me alone,' she carried on, partly freaked out and partly angry.

'Oh, boy, when will that asshole come to terms with the fact that you broke up?' Star sighed.

'Umm,' I dared to interject, 'if I got it right, that Tad guy is an ex boyfriend of Kelly's?'

'Precisely,' Star said boredly. 'And he's been stalking her since she broke up with him.'

'Just hide me somewhere,' Kelly pleaded.

A slick smile formed on Star's beautiful face. 'I know,' she snapped her fingers while turning to me. 'Kirito, why don't you hide her in the janitor's closet?'

Huh? Wouldn't that annoy the janitor? On second thought, when was the last time anyone had seen a janitor in that school?

Before I could even finish the thought above, Kelly was already dragging me outside of the dorm room. 'Show me the way,' she whispered. 'Hurry.'

That girl was not renowned for her politeness, I guessed. Anyway...

* * *

Kelly and I were now in the janitor's closet. The girl sighed, seeming to at last relax a little, tied her massive hair in a ponytail and sat on the floor, her back resting against the wall.

Now what was I to do? Since I had taken her where she wanted to go, should I leave? On the other hand, I considered it rude to leave just like that. Perhaps I should chat a little first.

'Umm, so, Kelly,' I started awkwardly, hands behind back. 'How long do you intend to stay hidden here?'

'As long as needed,' she answered and patted on the floor on the spot next to her. 'Join me for a while.'

I sat next to her. She leant her head on my shoulder, making me blush. 'Oh, Kirito,' she sobbed. 'You don't know how inconvienient it is to be stalked by someone who cannot realize when a relationship is over.'

I felt kinda angry with that Tad guy. This is not the way to treat a lady, let alone a gorgeous lady like her. I considered suggesting that she called the police. But, then again, is there even a police in other dimensions?

I turned my head to face her and patted her on the shoulder. 'Someday, you will find some guy that will trully make you happy,' I whispered.

'You mean it?' she widened her eyes in hope.

'Yes,' I smiled and kissed her impressive hair.

She caressed my neck! At the same time, I could feel her tangling our legs together! 'Umm, Kirito, if this is not too much to ask, I'd like some... you know... further consolation tonight.'

Being experienced enough to get the message, I gasped in shock. Kelly lowered her hand, drove it beneath my sweater and caressed my bare chest for a while. Lastly, her hand reached my crotch, which was bulging by then. 'I think your little guy down there answered in your place,' she chuckled.

Burning with passion, I grabbed her neck and stuck my lips to hers. She moaned in my mouth in surprise. Then she reciprocated. We made out, me caressing her neck with one hand and groping her legs with the other while she was caressing my bare chest underneath my sweater with one hand and my ass with the other.

I broke the kiss and started undressing her, with her letting out an exhale of excitement. I removed her boots while kissing her wonderful feet. I removed her black skirt and was surprised to find out she was not wearing any underpants! I thrust my finger in and out of her pussy for a while. I kissed her exposed (thanks to her hair being tied) neck.

'Kirito is awesome, Tad is an asshole,' she whispered in pleasure.

That seemed a little weird to me, but I guess each person has their own way of getting over their exes.

I removed her shirt and kissed her belly while holding hands with her. Oh, those lovely hands.

I was about to remove her black bra, the last garment left on her, when she stopped me. 'Take off your own clothes and leave this to me,' she said.

'Okay,' I smiled.

I stood up and undressed at lightning speed. In the meantime, I saw her taking off her bra and untying her hair anew.

She lay down on her back and opened her legs, with her now loose hair spreading at her sides and forming a blue bush partly concealing her.

'My hair is also my home,' she smiled. 'Come in my home, boy. I invite you.'

* * *

_Star's POV..._

Good. Now that Kirito had left, there were more natchos for me! I was casually watching tv and eating as if nothing had happened. However, at some moments, I couldn't help thinking how much fun those two guys must be having right now! Heh. That would definitely teach Tad a lesson!

* * *

Nude, Kelly and I were making love, almost totally concealed by her hair. It was like we were making love in nature, hidden in a tropical, colorful bush.

At some moments, I would swear that I heard male sighs, other than mine. They sounded like sighs of anger and pleasure at the same time. But that was obviously just me! There was no way anyone else was there with us.

'Come on, boy,' Kelly prompted me, her legs wrapped around me.

'I'M CUMMING,' I screamed, my cries mingled with Kelly's as we orgasmed together.

'We're cumming together. All three of us,' the girl screamed, tightening her arms and legs around me.

'Yes, we are cu...'

Wait, did she say 'three of us'? That moment, the moment of my orgasm, I heard another male cry. Okay, that time it was definitely not just me!

I felt drops of something hot falling on the part of my back that Kelly's hair left exposed.

Still orgasming, I raised my head and saw that a part of Kelly's hair on the top of her head had detatched itself from the rest of the hairy mass and transformed into a little creature! It looked like a blue wig with two eyes, a mouth and four little limbs! And it was jacking off, sending his cumshots on me! It seemed it had been jacking off looking at Kelly and me making love all along!

'What the...' I shrieked, freaked out, still orgasming.

Unable to remain focused on that, because of my orgasmic sensation, I lowered my head anew and enjoyed the rest of my climax, ignoring that creature splashing its sperm on me for the time being!

* * *

'Okay, I demand to know what the fuck is going on here,' I yelled later, as Kelly and I were dressing.

'Kirito, this is Tad,' Kelly introduced the little wig like creature to me.

'I'm NOT pleased to meet you, asshole,' Tad greeted me.

'And why was he hidden in your hair?' I further questioned.

'That's where he used to stay when we were a couple,' Kelly sighed. 'Actually, that's where he still stays. That's the problem. I can't get rid of him.'

'Someday, you will come to your senses and we will get back together, honey,' Tad ignored her comment.

'I hoped that if he saw me making love with another guy, he would finally accept reality,' Kelly carried on. 'But it seems he insists on being in denial.'

'Kelly is mine,' Tad yelled, pointing at me.

I facepalmed. Oh, boy, Star's friends are so weird.


	104. Take me to the moon

I was walking in one of the academy corridors, wearing my school uniform, with my backpack strapped on me, when I saw Star sitting on the floor, her back resting against the wall, moaning. That was one of the few times I saw her with the school uniform on.

She was holding a large chunk she had cut off a cardboard box, on which she had written with a black marker and huge letters, 'I FEEL AWFUL TODAY. ASK WHY. ESPECIALLY IF YOUR NAME IS KIRITO.'

Uh oh. That girl usually gets me into even greater trouble than Leafa! Keep walking, Kirito. Don't look at her.

As I was passing by, Star cleared her throat in an angry manner to draw my attention and let out 3-5 prolonged moans indicating sorrow.

Don't fall in her trap, Kirito. Go away, save yourself...

I was about to turn in a corner when Star cleared her throat even louder than before and moaned 7 times in a row!

I sighed. I turned around and walked over to her. 'Okay, what's wrong?' I asked in defeat.

'What makes you believe that something is wrong?' she innocently batted her eyes.

I chuckled, sat next to her and placed my hand on her knee in an affectionate manner. 'Tell me, baby girl,' I whispered.

'I miss home,' she sighed.

I ruffled her hair playfully to make her mood. It didn't work. 'Want me to lend you the dimensional scissors so that you can pay your parents a visit?' I asked.

'That's the problem,' she sighed again. 'I'm not supposed to leave Earth until my training is over. My parents don't even know I had dimensional scissors.'

Suddenly, a mischievous smile formed on her pretty face. Uh oh. This is usually where the trouble begins!

'On the other hand,' she caressed her chin. 'We can go in secret. You can come with me to help me not get noticed by mom and dad.'

'Umm, I don't think it's a good ide...'

'THANKS FOR ACCEPTING, KIRITO KUN,' she squealed and stuck her lips to mine, initiating a loooong making out session. Oh, that intoxicating scent of hers!

When she broke the kiss, I didn't even remember what we had been talking about.

'See you in my room in the afternoon,' she chirped and stood up.

'Okey dokey,' I replied with a dazed smile as she was skipping away.

Wait, what the fuck just happened?

* * *

A portal opened in Mewni and Star and I came out. Star was wearing her casual clothes (green dress, striped stockings, purple boots). I was wearing a red sweater and green trousers.

'This is my home dimension,' she declared. 'Cool, huh?'

I looked around. The city streets were dirty, full of poverty, diseases and misery. I guess that was what I should have expected from a medieval like monarchy.

* * *

Star convinced me to come with her to the palace, so that she could show me around! How much bolder could that chick get?

At some point, in a corridor, we saw some guards and ran to evade their attention. During that chase, we lost sight of each other.

And so, now, here I was, alone in a palace resided by a king and a queen with magic powers that they could use to annihilate me if they found me there. Why do I always find myself in such situations?

I entered a room at random. Inside, there was a large, luxurious bed. That must be the royal couple chamber.

Despite the danger I was in, I couldn't help lying down on the bed for a second to see how comfy it was. Super comfy! Monarchs are so lucky creatures.

I caught myself imagining the royal couple having sex on that bed. I wondered whether that middle aged couple still had sex. Why had I wondered that? I mean, imagining King River, that bald, ugly man having sex was disgusting. On the other hand, Queen Moon was the ultimate milf! (I described her in Chapter 90.) Oh, picturing her going at it turned me on so much!

I stood up. I saw a drawer. I couldn't help opening it to search for evidence of them having sex. No, there were no condoms in there. On the other hand, that didn't necessarily mean they didn't have sex. I mean, Moon looked long past menopause, so maybe they just didn't need contraception.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice behind me: 'I think I know what you're looking for, you little pervert. And, to satisfy your curiosity, no, I no longer have a sexual relationship with my husband.'

I let out a cry of shock and turned around. 'Miss Moon... I mean, your majesty!' Despite her years, she still sounded young. And looked better than many young women, mind you!

'I don't care what you call me. You owe me some explanations as to how you got in another dimension, young man,' Moon crossed her arms and tapped her high heel on the floor.

I tried to defend Star. 'Your majesty,' I cried anxiously. 'Your daughter has nothing to do with this. I swear! Don't punish her. I came here on my own with a pair of dimensional scissors.'

'And where did you find dimensional scissors?' the queen eyed me. 'There are only two possible scenarios. Either Star gave them to you, which means she's in trouble for having them in the first place or you got them somewhere else, which means you had a way of leaving your dimension, which would be possible only if Star had dimensional scissors! Either way, the little princess is in biiig trouble.'

I sighed and lowered my eyes, not knowing what to say. Sorry, Star. I tried.

I felt the queen's hands on my shoulders. I shyly raised my eyes to her. 'Nevertheless, I appreciate the fact that you tried to have my daughter's back. You are a kind natured lad. And a handsome one!'

I gulped. Should I dare to take a chance here?

'Umm, before, you said something about not having sex with your husband anymore,' I said tentatively.

'Don't remind me,' she sighed. 'That slob bastard has aged into a good for nothing pig. All he cares about is eating, snoring and going to the woods to hunt or play primitive man. In fact, that's where he is right now.'

This time, it was my turn to place my hands on her shoulders. I looked her seriously straight in her blue eyes. 'This man is an idiot. I can't understand how one can be lucky enough to be married to such a gorgeous woman and leave her unsatisfied.'

'Well, you're exaggerating,' the queen chuckled modestly. 'Maybe I was beautiful in my youth, but not anymore. And, truth be told, even you might have grown bored of me after so many years of marriage.'

'Never!' I cried determinedly. 'I won't lie to you, Moon. I don't believe in monogamy and, if we were married, I would cheat on you big time. But I would never ever neglect you. I would do anything for you to be happy. Anything!'

'Oh, Kirito,' Moon wiped a tear with her gloved hand.

To my mild surprise (although, by then, I could tell where this situation was going), she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her elegant shoulders and we began a making out session.

Moon broke the kiss. 'Undress, young man,' she instructed me with a whisper.

I undressed while watching her do the same. She took off her tiara and undid whatever was keeping her hair in an afro style. Her white, loose hair fell around her shoulders. Gosh, she was even more beautiful like that.

She took off her dress and revealed her gorgeous, nude body. I jawdropped.

She sat on the bed and patted on the spot next to her. I joined her. We both were now nude.

I took hold of her exposed leg. Her skin was so silky and lovely.

With my other hand, I groped her breasts. Okay, I admit they were not as tight as those of a teenage girl, but still they were awesome.

'Today, I'm going to give you all love and attention you deserve, your majesty,' I whispered in her ear, moving a lock of her hair aside, eliciting a shy giggle from her. She giggled like a teenage virgin in love!

I started kissing her neck, eliciting sighs of pleasure from her. I gently pushed her on the bed and got on top of her.

I explored her body.

'Are you really going to make love to an old woman like me?' she asked as I was sucking her belly, the same belly that had produced one of my lovers about 15 years earlier!

'You're like good, old wine,' I replied, playing with her boobs.

'Oh, Kirito,' she wrapped her legs around me.

Suddenly, I widened my eyes. 'Umm, should I put on a condom?' I asked, scratching my nape, Moon's legs still wrapped around me.

Her majesty ruffled my hair like a loving mother. 'Don't worry, I'm too old to give Star a sibling,' she giggled. 'But I like it that it occurred to you. That shows you care about your sexual partners' well being.'

'That's how you should treat a lady,' I winked and proceeded.

Moon tightened her legs around me as I slowly pushed my penis in her vagina.

'Gosh, it's been so long,' she gasped in delight.

* * *

Later, Moon and I were lying on the bed, nude, in each other's arms, relaxing after our earlier 'workout'.

'How do you think your daughter would react if she knew about that?' I chuckled, casually caressing the queen's white hair.

'WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME IN PERSON?' Star roared as she jumped out of the cupboard!


	105. Mother and daughter

With her eyes bulging, Queen Moon pulled the blankets towards us in order to cover our nude bodies, even though, by then, her daughter had had a pretty good look.

Star was glaring at us, breathing heavily in anger, threatening us with her magic wand pointing at our nude, freshly fucked bodies.

'Honey,' Moon whispered.

'Star, I can explain,' I spoke, even though I really couldn't explain anything!

'Explain what?' Star yelled. 'That first you fucked me then my mom?'

'Sweetie, I know you're mad, but please, try to...'

Moon abruptly interrupted her sentence above when she realized something: 'Wait a minute. What do you mean by first he fucked you, then me?'

Star's eyes bulged in a gag manners. She blushed, lowered her eyes and drew an imaginary circle with her foot. 'Umm... funny story... tee hee hee...'

Moon turned to me, her eyes blazing with anger. 'KIRITO,' she snapped. 'You had sex with my daughter?'

I lowered my eyes. Would I be murdered by the mother's wand or the daughter's wand? At that point, little did it matter.

'I'll deal with you later,' Moon whispered threateningly to me before turning back to her daughter: 'As a matter of fact, why are you here in the first place, Star? You weren't supposed to leave Earth at all! Just you wait till your father finds out that not only did you leave Earth but also had sex with a boy...'

'Will you also tell him that you had sex with the same boy?' Star retorted.

Once more, it was Moon's turn to blush.

Silence.

'Okay, how about this?' Moon sighed in the end. 'You won't tell him that I cheated on him and I won't tell him that you left Earth and had premarital sex. Deal?'

Star pondered this for a moment. Then she smiled meaningfully. 'Deal!' she gave her mother a thumbs up.

'Oh, come here, my lovely princess,' Moon opened her arms and hugged Star.

I looked at them, flabbergasted. Had they... had they really made up just like that?

Mother and daughter turned to me.

'Now how about we enjoy one more round with our loveable Kirito?' Star proposed.

'Sounds an exceptional idea, my dear,' Moon caressed her chin in an aristocratic manner.

Star aimed her wand at herself and, with a magic blast or something, undressed herself in a fraction of a second.

'Umm, girls, my manhood hasn't recharged yet,' I trembled.

'No problem,' Star giggled, aimed her wand at me and, after a magic blast of hers, I felt my penis growing to full size, as if I hadn't fucked in days!

'Lie down,' Star said as the two women gently forced my back to the mattress.

'And be prepared for your punishment, you lady killer,' Moon carried on in her daughter's place.

As I closed my eyes, feeling two lovely pairs of female hands and lips exploring my nudity, it struck me that that was the first time I would have a mother/daughter threesome. (My own mother and Suguha didn't count, since I had never actually fucked them both at the same time.)

I felt two lips engulfing my erect penis. I could tell it was Moon. I slightly lowered my eyes and saw her beautiful frame, her hair becoming messier and messier as her head was bobbing.

I wanted to enjoy that view of her nude body some more, but, at that moment, my vision was blocked by Star sitting on my face. 'Lick my honey, honey,' she demanded. (Bad pun, but her pussy was awesome!)

I started enjoying Star's sweet vagina while her mother was giving me the blowjob of my life, putting decades worth of experience in the 'field' to good use!

With my hands, I was groping Star's ass, thighs and belly (past a point, I even managed to reach her breasts!) With my feet, I caressed Moon's oblique muscles and hair. (It seems I'm really flexible, tee hee hee.)

With Star's orgasm scream reaching my ears as the sweetest music, I tasted the daughter's squirt juices at the same moment that my penis fired one of the largest amounts of cum it had ever produced (thanks to Star, who had fully recharged it) down the mother's throat.

We collapsed next to one another, giggling. For a while, we chatted, the two girls telling me what being a noble since birth is like.

At some point, Star eyed me provocatively. 'Are you ready for the next round?'

'Hey, you were the one that orgasmed in the last round, young lady,' Moon said strictly. 'I think it's only fair that it's my turn now.'

Star pouted. 'Pleeaaasy,' she drawled.

'Fine,' Moon sighed.

'Thanks, mommy, you're the best,' Star winked and leant above my torso towards her mother in order to peck her on the cheek.

'But!' Moon raised a finger. 'You need protection, young lady.'

'Don't worry, mom, I'm on it,' Star winked. She grabbed her magic wand and summoned Rubbery, the living condom. (See Chapter 90.)

'Again?' the living thing sighed.

'Don't be a crybaby,' Star giggled, grabbed Rubbery, pinched his tip and rolled him on my penis. He was about to say something, but his voice was muffled when I shoved my dick in Star's vagina.

The princess wrapped arms and legs around me and we began fucking in a missionary position, with Moon moving around us and making out, sometimes with me and sometimes with her daughter, or groping our nude bodies on various parts.

After Star and I orgasmed once more, we had one more break. The three of us chatted some more, me telling the two girls stuff about my life in Japan.

Past a point, we relaxed wordlessly for a while. Ahh, nice, soothing silence.

Star and Moon exchanged meaningful looks.

'Let's take this to the ultimate level,' Moon suggested.

'We'll drive the poor boy crazy,' Star responded.

I'm pretty sure that, at that point, they had just used their magic powers to contact telepathically. I shuddered (in a pleasant way) to imagine what they were up to.

My eyes bulged when the two girls gently moved me to the bottom of the bed, lay down in a lateral position, facing each other, and... engaged in a scissoring session. Sometimes, Star's leg was on Moon's shoulder, the mother kissing her daughter's foot. Other times, Star would lower her leg and Moon would place her own leg on her daughter's shoulder, Star kissing Moon's foot. They were making out! They were squeezing each other's breasts! They were groping each other's asses! They were talking about pleasant memories from Star's childhood, as if that was a totally innocent moment! They were making love!

I was awestruck. That was one of the most beautiful spectacles I had ever seen. I didn't dare to disturb them.

Mother and daughter turned to me, without interrupting their scissoring session. With a simultaneous nod, they gave me permission to join them.

Without taking off Rubbery, I approached them and started fucking their asses. I would thrust my dick in and out of one woman's ass for a while, then switch to the other woman's ass. I was constantly alternating between the two gorgeous asses, the two women never interrupting their scissoring session.

Star's ass was obviously tighter than Moon's. It seemed the older woman had had plenty of anal experiences in the past with King River. (Or maybe even with other men; who knows whether that was the first time she cheated on him?)

'I'M CUMMING,' Star cried at some point. 'Both in my vagina and in my ass.'

'ME TOOO,' Moon cried.

'ME THREE,' I cried. 'Here we go together. Three... two...'

Why can I never reach 'one'?

Each woman enjoyed a double orgasm, both in her ass and her vagina. Myself, I enjoyed the first half of my orgasm in Star's ass, then rapidly switched and spent the second half of my orgasm in Moon's ass.

'I hate my life,' a dazed Rubbery moaned as I was taking him off my penis later.


	106. Kirito and Asuna: The origins

_Asuna's POV..._

Do you want to know about one of the perks of attending a luxurious dorm school? You can swim in the pool even in the winter! The heating was amazing in all indoor parts of the academy premises.

That winter day, I hit the school pool with the original group: Leafa, Strea, Lisbeth and Sinon. (Kirito and I call those four girls 'the original group' because they were the ones we would hang out with when I first came to that academy, before... err... Kirito's harem expanded.)

I was wearing my white-red bikini, Leafa was wearing her white bikini, Lisbeth was wearing her red, Strea her pink and Sinon her blue. (That was so unlike Sinon, who usually wears the color black all the time.)

We were sitting on the tiles next to the pool, lazily swinging our legs in the water, relaxing after our swimming workout. There was no one else in the hall. The pool was all to ourselves, yay!

In a few words, almost everything was like in the good, old times.

Speaking of the past...

'You know, Asuna, you've never told us how you and Kirito met,' Lisbeth said at some point, caressing my calf with her foot underwater. (Most likely, that was an innocent gesture; I know that I have engaged with all those girls but Strea in heavy lesbian sessions in the past, but, at that moment, there was no sexual tension.)

'Oh, Kirito told me some stuff about that, on his first day here, but he didn't go into much detail,' Leafa interjected. (_See Chapter 1_)

I chuckled. I lowered my eyes to the water shyly.

'Come on, Asie, tell us,' all girls leant towards me, pleading like little children who are curious to learn how their parents met.

'Well, since you put me on the spot...' I began.

Before I could start telling the story, Strea removed her legs from the water, assumed a kneeling position behind me and placed her hands on my head.

'What are you doing?' I raised my eyes, baffled.

'I want to see the flashback in your head while you're telling the story,' she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and began without further ado.

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 4 years ago)_

I was sitting on a bench in the school yard, wearing my school uniform, eating my dull lunch. Everything was dull about me, not just my lunch. I was an awkward looking 12 year old girl. My red hair was tied in a stupid bun, my face was full of acne and I was wearing glasses and braces.

Darn, how was I supposed to meet people like that? Until then, the only social life I had really had was the times I would go with my parents to the church! Yes, I had spent my six years in the primary school all alone!

Anyway, that year, soon after I began attending the middle school, I noticed that there was another kid who suffered from the same invisibility syndrome as me. A boy called Kirito.

Speaking of Kirito, that day, for whatever reason, he approached me when I was eating my lunch and talked to me!

'You know, this lettuce sandwitch would taste better if you put some butter in it,' he smiled.

He took a butter wrapper out of his lunch box and offered it to me, along with a knife for me to spread the butter on the bread with.

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (present day)_

'Aww, how romantic,' Leafa commented, uniting her palms together. 'Usually, boys use flowers or chocolates to near a girl they like. But he was different. He gave you butter instead!'

'Do you want to hear the fucking story or not?' I asked boredly.

Leafa stuck out her tongue and I carried on.

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 4 years ago)_

'I consume no dairy products today,' I snorted. 'I am a Christian and, today, us Christians are fasting.'

Kirito wiggled the wrapper in front of my face. 'Come on, I know you want it,' he teased.

'If I take it, will you go away?' I sighed.

'We'll see,' he smiled.

I took the butter, opened my sandwitch and put some in. Then I resumed eating. I admit it was a lot better that way. I didn't admit it out loud of course.

'I'm Kirito, by the way,' he offered his hand.

'Asuna,' I reciprocated the handshake.

'So, Asuna,' Kirito walked around me, eyeing me playfully while I was eating. 'Why are you always sitting all alone in recess?'

'Why do you?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I've never seen you with anyone either.'

Kirito let out a melancholic sigh and told me about how his only company was his little sister, who usually was a thorn in his side.

I giggled. Kirito seemed happy that he had at last made me giggle. I told him that he was lucky to have a sister, which he disagreed with.

I told him about my own family and loneliness.

We chatted for a long time. We didn't even hear the bell ring, so we missed the next period.

'So, how about we hang out together from now on?' Kirito proposed in the end. 'That way, neither of us will be alone anymore.'

'No way!' I snapped.

Kirito suddenly lost his smile. 'Fine, as you wish,' he sighed in a low voice and turned around.

Looking at him walking away, I wondered. Why did he want to hang out with an ugly and awkward girl like me? Was it because, like me, he was at the bottom of the social ladder, so he had no other option? Or could he see in me something that no other boy could?

'Wait,' I called out.

Kirito turned around, full of hope.

'Just to thank you for the butter, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow,' I carried on.

Kirito's face became radiant with joy.

'But!' I raised a finger. 'After that, we're even. Got it? After that, you'll leave me alone.'

'Okay,' Kirito chirped and skipped away.

He knew already what I didn't know yet. He knew that the time I would buy him lunch tomorrow would not be the last time we would talk!

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (present day)_

'So, essentially, you were the one who made the first move, huh?' Leafa nudged me with a meaningful smile.

'What?' I shrieked. 'Of course not. He was the one who talked to me first.'

'Yeah, but you were the one who stopped him when he was about to walk away,' Sinon winked.

'You even bought him lunch, Asuna,' Lisbeth playfully caressed my shoulder. 'You really are a female knight in shining armor.'

'But I...'

Oh, who was I kidding? I made the first move!

I blushed.

'Tell us what happened afterward,' Strea asked in excitement. 'When did you become a couple, Asie?'

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 3 years ago)_

Kirito and I were sitting in a patisserie and drinking the same glass of lemonade, with two straws. Lol, how uncool and old fashioned.

But I guess both Kirito and I were still regarded as uncool and old fashioned by our classmates, although we were no longer anywhere near as awkward looking as we used to be. Myself, for example, I now dressed more stylishly, tied my hair in a beautiful ponytail instead of a sloppy bun and had taken care of my acne with special ointments, though I was still going around with glasses on. But I was planning to start wearing contact lenses soon. It was all worth it for my boyfriend... NO, WAIT, Kirito is not my boyfriend! We're just friends. I would never date someone like him!

At some point, with only a drop of lemonade left in the glass, Kirito unconsciously moved the lower end of his straw in order to catch that last drop. Equally unconsciously, I did the same!

As a result, the upper ends of our straws bumped into each other and so were our lips and... well, the next thing I knew, we were making out! The glass was knocked by our flailing arms and eventually rolled and fell off the table.

The sound of the glass breaking brought me back to reality. I abruptly broke the kiss and glared at him for a moment, showing my deadly teeth.

'A-Asuna,' Kirito raised his arms. 'I'm sorry... I... I didn't...'

'HOW DARE YOU?' I screamed and punched him in the face!

Okay, I admit that kiss was initiated by both of us at the same time, but I was mad at him, because... shut up!

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (present day)_

Sinon and Lisbeth gasped in shock.

Leafa tossed her head back and burst into laughter, with her palms on the tiles behind her ass. 'You're such a bitch sometimes, red,' she commented.

I blushed.

'Poor Kirito,' Strea said with sympathy. 'And then? What happened then?'

'Well,' I carried on, 'Kirito had a black eye for a few days. But he still wanted to date me. Even after that!'

I closed my eyes, tossed my head back and sighed like a fairytale princess in love. 'Can you imagine that, girls? I punched him in the face and he still wanted to date me!'

'AWWW,' all of them cried in unison.

'He's a keeper,' Leafa remarked.

'Wife him as soon as you graduate,' Lisbeth recommended.

'Now tell us some... more spicy stuff,' Leafa meaningfully caressed my foot with hers underwater.

I gulped. I knew what she meant!

'The first time you had sex,' Leafa, Lisbeth and Sinon said in unison.

Lisbeth and Leafa, who were sitting at either of my sides, took hold of either of my shoulders and eagerly leant towards me. Sinon, who was sitting next to Leafa, leant towards me by resting her palms on Leafa's thighs.

'Fine,' I said after some hesitation. 'Here is how it happened...'

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (about 1.5 year ago)_

Kirito and I were dining at my house. My parents were not home, nor would they be for a few days, for reasons irrelevant to this story. I had exploited that opportunity and invited Kirito to spend the night in my house. He had accepted!

'You're an excellent cook,' Kirito praised me at some point. 'I think you could become a top class chef if you wanted to.'

I blushed. 'You really believe this?'

'Sure,' he winked.

I gulped. I was so nervous.

Oh, don't be a crybaby, Asuna. It's just the first time you're gonna have sex. Big deal.

Sure the second time will be better, but, before the second time, there has to be a first time! You can't skip it and move on to the second time right away. That's just how it goes. Just get it over with.

I stood up and began undressing. Kirito's eyes bulged when he saw me taking off my white cooking apron and my greenish t shirt. I proceeded to take off my blue jean skirt. And so, I was left only with my white underwear on.

'Come on, undress too,' I prompted him, covering my half nude body with my arms. 'It's awkward to be the only one with their body exposed in here.'

'Um...' Kirito trembled. 'I don't know how to say this... when you said we were going to sleep at your house tonight... I thought you meant... you know... just sleep.'

My eyes widened. Soon, my surprise was replaced by anger. Then by rage!

'You... you...' I clenched my fist as my rage was boiling up.

Kirito had realized what my reaction was going to be and had a look of terror in his eyes.

'AND COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME SO BEFORE I UNDRESSED?' I finally screamed and charged at him.

I knocked him off the chair. We were now grappling on the floor, me on top, him helplessly trying to defend himself. But I was stronger. And angrier!

'YOU ASSHOLE,' I kept screaming. 'YOU WERE JUST WATCHING ME UNDRESSING ALL THIS TIME AND YOU... AND YOU...'

I didn't know what else to say. I realized I had abruptly calmed down. Kirito and I exchanged looks. We were breathing heavily.

Our lips joined. I don't know how long we made out like that.

He raised an arm and groped my back and ass.

Past a point, I began taking off his black clothes. Almost by force!

When he was left only with his black underpants on, I rolled us over so that he was now on top and wrapped my legs around him. We made out like that for a while.

Finally, I stood up. 'Let's take this to the couch,' I instructed.

We removed our respective underwear while walking over to the couch.

I lay down first and put a pillow under my butt, for the sake of comfort. I opened my legs, thus inviting Kirito.

Kirito awkwardly tried to put his reproductive organ in mine as I wrapped my legs around him. Finally, with a little help on my part, he managed to 'discover' my womanhood hole.

He thrusted... and thrusted... and cummed!

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, relaxing after the one sided orgasm.

'It's okay,' I lied. I let my legs fall and sighed in disappointment.

I didn't expect the first time to be anything special, but that was a disaster in every way. I shouldn't have pressed poor Kirito so hard.

* * *

_Asuna's POV... (present day)_

Sinon, Lisbeth and Leafa burst into laughter.

'Shut up,' I blushed.

'And what happened then?' Strea asked.

'Well, we discussed it the next morning,' I answered. 'We decided to let the second time happen naturally, so, for a while after that incident, we didn't talk about sex again.'

'And then Kirito met me. And the rest is history!' Leafa winked. 'You're welcome, As.'


	107. Body swap

Asuna, Leafa and I were eating our lunch at a table outdoors. Leafa was playing with her food, doing disgusting things on purpose in order to irritate her frenemy. At some point, my red headed girlfriend told her that she's acting like a clown, as opposed to herself, who always knows how to maintain her dignity.

Coincidentally, at that moment, Asuna noticed a kind of sauce that she didn't know what was. Curious, she dipped a bite of her food into it and tasted a large amount of... super hot chilly. I tried to warn her in time, but Leafa stopped me with a kick in my shin under the table and a meaningful smile.

'So, as I was saying,' Asuna resumed talking, with a serious expression, chewing the bite. 'You, stupid blondie, don't know how to act seriously...'

At that point, Asuna gasped, with her eyes widened. Uh oh!

Leafa, who knew full well what was going on in Asuna's mouth, giggled meaningfully, leant towards the table, with her elbow on it, supporting her head with her palm, and said, 'What's going on, Asie?'

Asuna gulped, her face red and her eyes widened. 'Nothing,' she said in a low voice, not wanting to give her frenemy that satisfaction.

Leafa raised an eyebrow. 'Don't tell me you're about to act like a clown, as a stupid blondie like me does, instead of the well mannered girl you are.'

Asuna closed her eyes and shook her head, her innards being on fire. 'Of course not. I shall never...'

At that point, my girlfriend reached her breaking point. With a shriek that caused all students at the nearby tables to turn their heads, she stood up, grabbed the jug of water, tossed her head back, opened her mouth wide and practically emptied all the water in it! Next, she ran over to the fountain decorating the academy premises and submerged her head, or should I say her whole upper body, in the water, ending up upside down, with her legs protruding from the fountain!

When she returned to the table, still red, except it was with embarrassment this time, Leafa was laughing her head off. With her hair and school uniform drenched, Asuna glared at me. 'Not-a-word!' she snapped in scanning speech before I could make any comment.

'Y-yes, ma'am,' I gulped.

That moment, Seven appeared. 'Hello, fellows,' she sat at the table, without seeming to pay attention to Asuna's state. 'You won't believe what I have managed to invent.'

* * *

That afternoon, Asuna and I were in Seven's room, with her unable to wait to try her invention on us. At first, Leafa wanted to, but Seven insisted that it was me and Asuna. At first, Asuna didn't want to, but Seven convinced her. Somehow. Again.

Asuna and I were both sitting on our host's bed. The younger girl was pacing the room, introducing to us her invention in a theatrical manner. 'So, remember that time when Dragon Ball inspired me to invent the Potara Earrings?' she asked rhetorically at some point. (_Chapter 88_)

'Don't remind me,' Asuna closed her eyes and pinched her nose, annoyed at the memory.

'Well, once more, that wonderful anime has inspired me to invent something wonderful.'

With those words, Seven produced a gun that looked like the one Quinella had used to steal Asuna's youth (_Chapter 16_). When my girlfriend saw it, she shrieked in fear, believing that it was the same.

'Don't be afraid, Asuna,' Seven comforted her. 'This is not Quinella's gun. This is a gun that has the same effect as Ginyu's body swap ability!'

In case you don't know, this is an ability that causes two people to exchange bodies! I gasped, realizing what that little, dangerous genius was up to. I soon realized that Asuna was as unwilling to do it as me.

'Come on, fellows,' Seven pressed us with a meaningful smile, aiming the gun at us and playfully wiggling it. 'Don't you want to know what sex is like from the opposite gender's point of view?'

Come to think of it, it would be interesting to become a woman for a while, to see what having sex as a woman is like. But, wait a minute...

'If I get a female body and have sex with a male one, won't that make me gay when I return to my original body?' I raised my hand and interjected.

'So what?' Seven shrugged. 'No one has to ever find out.'

'It doesn't matter,' I kept arguing. 'I'll still know it and be ashamed.'

'Well, if you have sex with your original body, it will be narcissism rather than homosexuality,' Seven said, pensive.

I smiled. Come to think of it, she's right! I'm cool with being considered a narcissist, as long as I'm not considered gay!

'Okay, bring it on,' I prompted her.

With a chuckle, Seven aimed again, this time to shoot.

'Hey, wait a minute,' Asuna extended her arms forward, but, before she could express whatever objection she had, Seven fired. Everything went dark.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on Seven's bed, except I now felt different from before. I looked down. I had breasts!

'Oh, my,' I exclaimed, only to realize that my voice was female.

I turned my head and faced another version of me. It was Asuna in my body! Her eyes were widened.

'I can't believe this,' she said in my voice.

For a while, we stayed like that, gaping at each other. Eventually, we tentatively, raised our arms and began groping each other. I felt Asuna's palm on my exposed knee. I drove my hand underneath her uniform and felt her hairy chest.

We heard giggles. We turned and glared at Seven, who was sitting on a chair backwards. 'Oh, don't mind me,' she said. 'Pretend I'm not here.'

Easy for her to say. Anyway! Asuna and I turned back to each other.

We leant... and leant... until our lips joined. We made out for a while, until Asuna's lips descended to my neck. Wow. Being kissed there as a girl is way better than as a boy!

We began undressing each other. Soon, we were nude, me lying on my back and Asuna riding me in a missionary position. She massaged my breasts, offering me a newfound pleasure I had not been aware that existed.

She drove her dick in my pussy. I felt a warm presence filling my cold, inner world! Okay, I know the wording sounds weird, but I can't find any better way to describe this. You must become a woman to find out! (WHAT AM I SAYING?)

Instinctively, I wrapped my hairless legs around her hairy torso. We were fucking passionately. Sometimes, I even raised my hands to grope her hairy butt or thighs.

We climaxed simultaneously, the fact that we had exchanged bodies not messing with our usual synchronization. When her hot sperm filled my vagina, I felt that I was having a real orgasm for the first time in my life. The male orgasm seemed so lame in comparison!

Later, when Asuna and I were dressing, with Seven having given us our respective bodies back, my girlfriend gave her little friend a meaningful look. Uh oh!

'You know, Seven,' the redhead caressed her chin. 'This gun can be really useful in the future. For example, when I'm about to deliver my and Kirito's child!'

I gulped. I knew what she meant by that. And, you know what? When, years later, Yui was born, I really took Asuna's body and delivered her in my wife's place! But that's a story for another chapter!


	108. Labor pains for two (Part 1)

_As I promised at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is a spin off from the future, which tells the story of how Yui was delivered._

* * *

'AAARRGH!'

Asuna's screams of pain were almost causing the building to vibrate!

My beloved wife was in a luxurious room, in one of the hospitals her parents owned. Dressed in one of those white robes women wear when they deliver, with her legs open, slamming her fists down on the mattress or the nightstand nearby, she was pushing... and pushing... hollering in agony.

Myself, I was just sitting on a chair and watching awkwardly, unable to help her. My face had claw marks, which Asuna had made earlier, when I made the mistake of sitting close to her!

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,' Asuna tossed her head back, closed her eyes and screamed.

'Yes, you can,' the female nurse by her side replied reassuringly, in a calm tone of voice, holding her hand.

'I TOLD YOU, I CAN'T,' Asuna slammed her soles down on the mattress. 'STOP SPEAKING BULLSHIT, YOU STUPID, FILTHY WHORE.'

Without being offended, the middle aged nurse chuckled and smiled at the younger woman. 'Believe me, girl, I know how you feel. I have been there too,' she said. 'But when you take your baby in your arms, it will be the most beautiful sensation in the world.'

'NO, IT WON'T,' Asie insisted.

Next, she turned to me and gave me a glare. 'SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, ASSHOLE?' she yelled at me.

I blushed, lowered my eyes in shame and awkwardly stroked my nape.

'YOU MEN SHOULD ALL HAVE YOUR DICKS CUT OFF,' Asuna carried on. 'YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN. GOT IT, ASSHOLE?'

My eyes averted to the nurse, me unconsciously craving some comfort.

'Don't look at me like that,' the older woman sternly said. 'The woman is right. You men just have fun for a few minutes, until you have planted your seed, then it's us women who have to go through all that. You should feel awful.'

Indeed I did! I felt some remorse for being a man and thus spared stuff such as period pains and... what I was witnessing at that moment. But not to the extent of wanting to take Asuna's place, as she had joked years earlier (I mean, I really hope she was only joking!), when we were still high school students, after Seven had tried on us that body swapping machine (_Chapter 107_).

Speaking of Seven, where was she right now? Somewhere really far, presumably. I mean, that girl rarely stayed in the same place for more than a few days. She was an acknowledged genius who traveled a lot around the world. Thank God she was not here with that demonic gun of hers to carry out Asuna's threat and make me deliver our little Yui in the former's place!

Eventually, Asuna calmed down. She let her beautiful legs fall and moaned with a smile of relief. 'Is it over?' she asked, with her eyes closed, seeming to be addressing no one in particular.

'Not by a long shot,' the nurse chuckled and stood up. 'The pains will keep coming and going until the baby has been delivered.'

'And how long will this last?' Asuna asked, her eyes still closed.

'About 24-48 hours,' the nurse casually answered.

'WHAT?' Asuna shrieked, opening her eyes wide.

'I'll be back later. See ya,' the nurse exited the room.

My lovely, red headed wife picked up a pillow and buried her face in it in despair. I heard her muffled groan. How sweet she was, even when she was suffering!

And so, I was left alone with my (currently not so) loving wife!

She moved the pillow away from her face and gave me a tired look. 'Kirito chan, don't take this the wrong way, but I really hate your guts right now,' she sighed.

'I know, honey, I know,' I smiled kindly.

That moment, my dirty mind produced an idea! I smiled meaningfully.

My wife gave me a curious glance as I moved my chair closer to the bed.

'You know, Asuna,' I caressed her lovely arm. 'So far in our lives, we have had sex in several unusual places, in several outrageously unrealistic scenarios.'

'Which is why I'm here in the first place,' the young woman mumbled. 'I mean, if I had remained a virgin for life instead of being the whore that I am, I wouldn't have to go through this right now.' Next, she turned to me and, in a more clear and loud voice, carried on, 'Anyway. What's your point?'

'So,' I drawled seductively, keeping caressing her arm. 'How about we make... umm... one more of those memories?'

My wife's beautiful, brown eyes widened. 'Right now?' she gasped.

I nodded with a dirty smile.

Asuna closed her eyes, pinched her nose and, with a sigh that indicated she was about to explode with rage, rhetorically asked, 'So, if I got it right, your wife is currently suffering from labor pains and detests you because it's because of you having screwed her that she's suffering right now, yet you have the audacity to ask her for more poon right here right now?'

'Pretty much!' I answered casually.

Asuna opened her eyes and gave me a deadly glare. Next, in a low, hoarse voice, full of venom, she spoke these words: 'Lock the door, come here and fuck me like there's no tomorrow!'

With a triumphant smile, I ran over to the door, locked it and took off my black trousers and underpants. Next, with only my black t shirt on, I ran over to the bed and got on it, eliciting a giggle from my wife, who had momentarily forgotten about her pain and become the docile girl she is at times.

I raised Asuna's robe, further revealing her already partly exposed legs. I started groping them, enjoying the sensation of her wonderful skin, eliciting giggles and moans from her.

Eventually, Asuna wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands around my neck and pulled me towards her. 'Fuck me already,' she whispered.

We made out, moaning in each other's mouths. Occasionally, Asuna would drive her soft, cool hands underneath my t shirt and stroke my chest. Other times, I would drive my own hands underneath her robe in order to grope her swollen breasts.

I started kissing her neck as I was slowly inserting my manhood into her womanhood.

'Oh, God,' Asuna gasped. 'I had forgotten how good that feels!'

We began fucking. I bet Asuna's moans were heard outside of the room as well and made the passers by believe that they were moans of further labor pains!

'You know, Asuna,' I said, as we were screwing each other, 'our child must be pretty close to your womanhood hole by now. Do you know what that means? That, when I ejaculate...'

'You're a horrible person,' Asuna facepalmed, still moaning in pleasure nonetheless!

We were about to orgasm.

'HERE, LITTLE YUI. GET SHOWERED WITH DADDY'S SPERM,' I cried as I cummed. 'SAY HELLO TO YOUR 250 MILLION LITTLE SIBLINGS!'

'YOU'RE THE GREATEST ASSHOLE EVER. I HATE YOU SO BAD!' Asuna screamed in her orgasm, as the 250 million aforementioned thingies were entering her pussy to meet Little Yui.


	109. Labor pains for two (Part 2)

_Asuna's POV..._

I was lying on the bed in the hospital room, exhausted from the labor pains as well as from the (admittedly good) fuck Kirito had given me earlier. My 'caring' husband had left me alone after the fuck to go for a walk in the hospital corridors!

The door opened and the nurse entered. 'You have a visitor, Miss Asuna,' she said.

Before I could give permission for whomever was at the door to enter, that person entered. I abruptly sat up in pleasant surprise.

'Seven!' I cried cheerfully.

'Long time no see, fellow girl,' the younger girl smiled. OMG, her outfit was so sophisticated. A light blue dress, a darker blue beret and stockings the same color. She was sweet as a candy! Although she was almost 18 years old by now, she still looked more like a 14 year old or something. I guess her body hadn't developed as much as her brain! Oh, well, nobody's perfect.

Seven produced that old friend of ours. And, by friend, I mean that revolver! 'Ready?' she meaningfully asked, spinning the gun around her finger.

'Ready as never before,' I winked.

Seven began looking around the room, looking for a place to hide. Poor Kirito wouldn't know what hit him!

The nurse gulped. 'Umm, girls, what's going on here?' she asked with uncertainty.

* * *

I was walking along a corridor, whistling carefreely, scratching my genitalia, which were still happy (!) after my earlier session with Asuna.

Suddenly, a door opened, an arm came out and dragged me inside before I could even cry in surprise. The aforementioned arm closed the door.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

The labor pains were back! With my legs opened anew and the nurse's help, I was pushing and stuggling and pushing and groaning and pushing and further pushing. Have I mentioned I was pushing?

'Focus, girl,' the nurse instructed me. 'I don't care about your and your friend's delusions about magic guns, but you have to concentrate on the labor.'

'WHY DOESN'T THAT LITTLE SHIT JUST COME OUT ALREADY?' I wondered. 'HOW MUCH LONGER DOES IT WANT TO TEAR MY GUTS APART?'

At that moment, I hated that baby with all my heart! At that moment, I could by no means imagine how deep love I would feel for the same creature afterward!

'Aha! I'll hide behind this curtain,' Seven exclaimed.

* * *

'LEAFA? SINON?' I cried in shock.

'Long time no see, Kirito chan,' Leafa cheerfully kissed me on the cheek. She was wearing a green dress and flip flops.

'Zup, jerkface?' Sinon raised her hand and greeted me in her usual, tomboyish manner. She was wearing a black crop top and a jean skirt the same color.

I chuckled. It is always nice to see old friends. Especially if those old friends are girls you have fucked more times than you can count!

'We want a favor, Kirito,' Leafa placed her arms behind her back and leant towards me.

'What is it?' I casually asked.

Some silence followed. I started worrying. Who knows what those crazy chicks wanted to ask me for.

'So,' Leafa finally broke the silence but was unable to find the right words to carry on in.

Man, if even Leafa was hesitant, that favor must be something really insane!

Sinon started talking in the blondie's place. 'I guess you know that Leafa and I have become a couple.'

'Yup. I couldn't be happier about you, guys,' I declared with a kind smile.

'Well,' Leafa dralwed, dragging her foot on the floor. 'Recently, we decided to take our relationship to the... umm... next level.'

Seeing that this was taking forever with her girlfriend, Sinon added, 'She means we want to have a child.'

'Oh,' I exclaimed, shocked but also genuinely happy. 'That's great news. Now all you need is to find a male to... ohhhh!'

I had just realized where this was going!

I gaped at the two girls for a while. As if they took my agreement for granted, they had already started undressing. Slowly and seductively. So seductively! Even though I had fucked my wife a few minutes earlier, my manhood had grown to full size, as if I had spent five years in prison!

'Umm, have you discussed this with Asuna?' I awkwardly stroked my nape.

'Let us worry about such trivial things, Kirito kun,' Leafa gently pushed me on the bed.

'It's not trivial,' I insisted. 'It would be really inconsiderate of us to do that without asking her...'

In the meantime, Leafa and Sinon (currently nude) had begun making out with each other. Wait, what was I talking about one moment ago? Oh, God, they're so hot!

Sinon was groping Leafa's breasts, causing the blondie to moan even louder in her mouth. Leafa's arms descended and groped Sinon's butt. I opened my mouth wide, drooling in anticipation.

As if they had sensed that, the girls broke the kiss and turned to me.

'It seems our little Kirito feels lonely,' Leafa playfully caressed her chin.

'Let's do something about that,' Sinon winked.

The two lesbian lovers got on the bed, on their knees, at either of my sides, and started undressing me. Finally, our lips joined in a three way kiss.

* * *

Leafa was on all fours and I was on my knees, fucking her doggy style. Occasionally, I would plant slaps on her ass. That gorgeous ass that was almost as developed as those magnificent breasts, which I would occasionally grope at that time.

Equally nude, Sinon was lying on her back next to us and was lazily playing with her hair, waiting for her turn to be impregnated!

'Hey, stupid bimbo,' she said at some point. 'Be careful. Don't take all his sperm for yourself. I want some too.'

Still moaning, Leafa turned to her frenemy-girlfriend and stuck out her tongue, momentarily taking a childlike expression that by no means fitted with the current situation.

Sinon sighed, looking at the ceiling. 'I'm just saying that if he fucks both of us, it will be more likely that we will have at least one child.'

'Good point,' Leafa giggled, me still ramming her.

That moment, Asuna's screams resonated throughout the building. It seemed the labor process had resumed.

'Poor As,' Leafa commented.

'I can't believe I'm fucking another woman while, a few rooms away, my wife is having the hardest time of her life,' I panted, without interrupting the thrusts nonetheless. 'I'm a horrible person.'

'It's okay with me, as long as you knock us up,' Sinon casually replied.

* * *

'YES, HARDER. LIKE THE SLUT THAT I AM,' Sinon screamed.

I was having sex with the brunette in a reverse lotus position while, next to us, Leafa was casually lying on her back, with her legs in the air, trying to drive my sperm as deep in her as possible.

I raised my hand and groped her breasts while kissing her neck. Sinon took my other hand and placed it on her leg.

'Grope me more,' she panted. 'The more you grope me, the further aroused you will be. And the further aroused you are, the better quality sperm you will produce.'

Unfortunately, we had forgotten to lock the door. And, even more unfortunately, when both Sinon and I had reached the point of no return, the nurse entered the room. 'Mister Kirito, I have been looking for y... WHAT THE...'

'WHAT IS IT?' I screamed as I emptied my load in Sinon, her collapsing and dragging me along. We fell on the mattress, with Sinon burying her head and with me on her back, still thrusting my dick in and out of her pussy.

Leafa burst into laughter, slamming her soles down on the mattress.

'Umm, your wife is in really great pain and wishes to see you,' the nurse managed to utter.

* * *

Sinon, Leafa and I dressed and ran over to the room where Asuna was delivering.

'Honey, are you alright?' I sat on a chair next to her and took hold of her hand.

'What took you so long?' my wife complained.

'He was fucking my girlfriend and me so that Yui will get two nice siblings,' Leafa casually answered before I could talk!

I'm gonna kill her!

'WHAT?' Asuna shrieked and glared at the two girls and me. I blushed and lowered my eyes in utter shame.

'Anyway,' the redhead sighed. 'SEVEN, COME OUT.'

Huh? 'Wait, is Seven here as wel...'

Before I could finish that sentence, the younger girl showed up and shot me with the gun.

* * *

I was now in Asuna's body, pushing and pushing, in hellish pain.

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,' I screamed.

'Yes, you can,' Asuna (in my body) replied, quoting what the nurse had said to her earlier, thus eliciting giggles from Leafa, Seven and Sinon.

And that's the story of how I delivered the daughter I father! Stupid Seven!

* * *

_7 years later..._

It was a lovely, sunny morning. My two loves (Asuna and Yui) and I were having breakfast as a happy family.

'And that's how dad gave birth to you,' Asuna finished the story, applying jam on a slice of toasted bread. She was wearing a pink robe that made her look incredibly sexy and, if Yui was not around, I would have charged at her and fucked her right there and then.

Our adorable, 7 year old, little girl placed a finger on her chin and lowered her eyes, troubled. Finally, she raised her eyes to me. 'So, you're now both my mommy and my daddy at the same time?' she asked me.

Asuna burst into laughter at that comment, which caused her to choke on her bite of bread a little.

'And... and there is something else I want to know, daddy,' Yui carried on. 'Why do Aunt Leafa and Aunt Sinon call their two kids my siblings?'

I blushed. 'Umm,' I awkwardly caressed my nape.

I turned to my wife. 'Asuna, help,' I whispered desperately.

'Get out of this yourself, sweetie,' the redhead winked, stood up and exited the dining room.

'No, don't leave me alone,' I extended my arms forward as Yui's mother was walking away.

'So, daddy?' my daughter leant and placed her little head on her palms, an inquisitive look on her cute face. 'You didn't answer.'


	110. Surrogacy shenanigans (part 1)

Do you guys know what a sex surrogate is? Well, I didn't either, until I watched the movie Sessions (2012). Leafa had rented it and invited me over. The sex scenes were so hot that we had to pause the movie several times to have sex ourselves before we were once more able to focus on the film!

_(Author note: This movie exists in real life. No need to watch all of it. Just go to Xvideos or something to watch its 'interesting' scenes right away! That's what I did too!)_

Anyway, one of the following days, I googled the 'sex surrogate' term and found out that there really is such thing! It's a therapist (usually female) who also has sex with her clients. You know, as part of the treatment process! Essentially, a whore. At least that's how I see it. Then again, what does a perv like me know?

So, after browsing through goggle images, jacking off to pictures of several women who do this job, I came across a really hot sex surrogate. A black woman with short purple hair and dark eyes. She looked the same age as Principal Zeliska. As I saw in her bio, her name was Kizmel.

And do you know what the best thing was? That her office was in a city close to the academy premises. Needless to say I emailed her in order to book a session. Yeah, I know those women 'are not whores'. I know they have sex only to 'treat people who have problems'. And I didn't have any problems to treat. On the contrary, my life since the day I set foot in that academy is wonderful. But the sex surrogate didn't have to know! Wink wink.

Yeah, I know, I'm such a bastard. Tee hee hee, I couldn't wait.

* * *

'So, Mister Kirito, how may I help you?' Doctor Kizmel sat down on the chair, crossing her exposed legs in an unbelievably sensual manner. She was wearing a black, classy, formal dress and high heels the same color. No stockings! Ohh, I so wanted to grope that exposed leg skin!

Myself, I was lying on the bed of her office, next to the chair she was sitting on.

I was breathing heavily in arousal, but I tried to feign sobs, to mask my horniness as genuine sorrow.

'Oh, doc, I don't know where to begin,' I sat up (mostly to hide my boner!) and feigned another sob.

Kizmel gave me a compassionate smile. 'Calm down and start from the beginning, Mister Kirito. Whatever torments you, we will resolve it. I promise,' she said, holding my hand.

Ohh, that skin to skin contact. I almost cummed!

And so, I lay down on the bed again and started telling her a heartbreaking (and totally fake!) story about how awful my life had been until then.

The doctor would listen to me, taking notes and nodding from time to time. During the times she was taking notes, I shot furtive glances at the area between her crossed legs. I imagined her sitting there and taking notes nude. Lol, such a cliche!

'I see,' Kizmel commented at the end of the story, with a troubled expression, her eyes still fixed on the notebook.

I turned sideways, concealing my boner with my arms, which I had supposedly placed there at random! 'So, doc, is there any hope?' I asked like a sad, little boy. 'If we have sex a few, or several, or lotsa, lotsa, lotsa times, is there any chance I might be cured?'

Kizmel stood up and looked at me. I inwardly rubbed my plams. Tee hee hee, here comes the mind blowing fuck... sorry, I meant, the scientific treatment process.

'I don't have sex with all my clients, Mister Kirito,' she said.

'WHAT?' I cried. Next, realizing that I was about to be exposed as the perv I was, I replaced that expression with a calm, serious one and carried on, 'I mean, I'm really interested in your professional, treatment methods, Doctor Kizmel Sama. Please, elaborate.'

'Not all patients are the same,' the woman continued. 'We need several more sessions before I decide what kind of treatment is right for you.'

Wait, so I wouldn't get any ebony pussy tonight? Bummer!

'I'm glad that you're such a skilled professional, doc,' I said out loud, stood up and bowed in respect.

* * *

Afternoon. For the umpenteenth time, I was in Kizmel's office, lying on her bed and blathering on about bullshit I was coming up with as I went, feigning a sob every now and then: 'And then... (sob)... and then, doc, my mother lashed me with a belt. And my three older brothers were like, 'You'll never have any girlfriend, loser.' And that shattered my confidence for life. And I was... (sob)... I was only six years old! Boohoohoooooo...'

I turned into a prone position, buried my face in my hands and pretended to be crying.

'OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!' Kizmel snapped and jumped to her feet.

I sat up and looked at her, eyes widened. Did I overdo it a little?

'Do you take me for an idiot, boy?' the black woman carried on, angry. 'It is obvious the only reason you have come here is to screw me.'

Yes, I overdid it indeed! But I've got a great imagination, you've gotta gimme that. Perhaps I can become a novelist someday.

I assumed a sitting position on the bed. 'Okay, I admit it,' I sighed with a serious expression. 'I have no problems in my life. I just saw your photo on the Internet and you were really hot and... and...'

'And you assumed that sex surrogate means whore,' Kizmel finished the sentence in my place, arms crossed.

'Yes,' I got it off my chest with another sigh.

I stayed there, looking at the floor, silent. Seconds were passing. Wait, why hasn't she kicked me out of her office yet?

I felt a soft, female hand around mine. I raised my eyes in surprise and saw her having sat next to me.

'Care to now tell me what your life really is like?' she smiled. And, with a wink, she added, 'Don't worry, no extra charge for that.'

'You're a nice person, Kizmel,' I chuckled.

And so, I told her the real story of my life. My real family (mom and Sugu, whom I both love so much), how I used to be a lone wolf until I met Asuna, my dream girl, how I ended up at an all girls academy due to a bureaucratic mistake, how I got sexually emancipated there, mainly thanks to Leafa, that crazy chick I adore.

'I know all those stories sound crazy,' I said in the end. 'I can't blame you if you don't believe me, if you think I'm making up bullshit again. If I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. But my life is perfect as it is and there is nothing I would change about it. Even though we didn't have sex, I'm glad I met you, Kizmel. You could make a good friend.'

'I believe you,' Kizmel caressed my hand with a smile. 'This time, I know you've been telling the truth. This time, your expressions were genuine, your tone of voice was relaxed.'

I smiled back.

'That Asuna girl seems a really nice person too,' Kizmel continued. 'I'd like to meet her.'

'Oh, perhaps we could hang out next time. The three of us.'

'Next time?' Kizmel raised an eyebrow. 'Who told you we're done now?'

And, with those words, she grasped my neck and stuck her lips to mine! My eyes bulged. Ohh, those sweet lips.

I soon reciprocated. We made out like that for quite a while.

Kizmel stood up. 'Undress,' she winked.

Still sitting on the bed, I got rid of all stupid garments on my body in no time. In the meantime, Kizmel had kicked off her high heels, placed a foot on her chair and begun slowly removing her stockings. (Yes, she was wearing stockings this time.)

'Let me do it,' I ran over to her enthusiastically, eliciting a carefree laugh from her.

I started lowering the stockings of the ebony skinned woman while tasting her yummy chocolate colored flesh I had wanted to taste for so long.

'You've done enough, lad,' Kizmel chuckled, gently drove me back to the bed and pushed me on it. 'I'll remove the rest myself.'

She started slowly and sensually removing her black dress. Every time I tried to stand up and charge at her, she was like, 'Uh uh uh! Don't move till I tell you you can!'

Such a torment.

Having been left with only her black underwear on, Kizmel started dancing. Sometimes, I enjoyed a view of her gorgeous front side, sometimes a view of her equally gorgeous rear side.

Finally, she got on me. At last!

She slightly opened my legs, obviously about to give me a blowjob. This way, she also gave me a view of her open ass. That was probably unintentional, but a pleasant bonus nonetheless!

'Gosh!' she exclaimed. 'Your thing is so big, Kirito. No wonder so many girls have thrown themselves at you.'

I blushed. 'Oh, come on, it's not really that big,' I replied modestly. 'It's just that you're so hot and given me such a boner.'

'Nonono, I know what I'm saying,' Kiz insisted. 'Believe me boy, I have seen many penises, due to the nature of my job.'

'A sex surrogate, not a whore,' I reminded her playfully.

'Correct,' she winked.

She took my shaft in her mouth and began giving me a dreamy blowjob. I saw her head bobbing, her back arching and straightening, her ass opening and closing. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to explore that endless, black sea that her body was.

I broke the blowjob, turned her over, eliciting a squeal of pleasant surprise from her, and began exploring her as if there was no tomorrow.

I groped and licked her breasts. 'Harder,' she panted. 'I can take it.'

I kissed her on the neck, eliciting some screams. It seems that part of her body is really sensitive, as is the case with most females!

I kissed her belly, slowly descending towards her... umm... life source. I sucked her pussy for a while, with her wrapping her legs around my head tight. _(Anticipated readers' comment: You know, masking the word 'pussy' as 'life source' only to say 'pussy' in the next sentence defeats the purpose. Burn in hell, you bad writer.)_

I turned her over again. I kissed and groped her back and ass.

'Time to take the upper hand again,' she declared, turned me over and got on top of me.

Instead of standing up, she reached for a desk drawer, with her foot! She opened it, fumbled in it and took out a planned parenthood condom. Still with her foot!

'Wow, you're really flexible, Kizmel,' I commented, impressed. 'Are you into gymnastics or something?'

Without responding, she laughed, opened the wrapper (with her hands this time) and put the rubber on my dick.

She began fucking me, cowgirl style, while stroking my chest. Meanwhile, I would occasionally grope either her ass or her breasts.

'PLEASE... (pant)... FASTER... (pant)... HARDER,' she begged.

Even though I was having as good a time as her, I smiled deviously, having come up with an idea. 'Only if you admit that sex surrogates and whores are the same thing,' I said.

'YES, I ADMIT IT,' she hollered, eyes on the ceiling. 'I'M YOUR WHORE. I'M YOUR SLUT. FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT THAT I AM.'

* * *

Kizmel and I were lying on her office bed, in each other's arms and foot cuddling, resting after the action above. I was telling her stories about my life with Asuna.

'... and that's how I surprised her with a picnic on her birthday,' I concluded.

'Aww, that's so romantic,' Kizmel caressed my bangs.

We stayed silent for a while, until I took a meaningful expression. I placed a hand on her ass. Kizmel got the message and smiled back.

* * *

Kizmel was on all fours, me behind her. We were having anal sex. Even during that, I was telling her stories about my life with Asuna...

'... and so, Asuna and I gazed at the stars all night, whispering love songs in each other's ears,' I concluded.

'AWW, THAT'S SO ROMANTIC,' Kizmel screamed in pleasure as she was having an anal orgasm.


	111. Surrogacy shenanigans (part 2)

_Kizmel's POV..._

Evening. I was sitting on the tiles next to my swimming pool, with my legs in the water and swinging them lazily. Yes, my house is pretty big and I also have a swimming pool. I admit I'm pretty well off. Lucky me! I was wearing a purple bikini.

Underwater, I could see Kirito and Asuna frolicking and occasionally making out. They looked so cute. Like two innocent water nymphs. Asuna was wearing a white bikini and Kirito a black swimtrunk.

I had been hanging out with Asuna and Kirito often lately, since that day Kirito and I did what we did in my office. The three of us got along great. Asuna had turned out to be as awesome a woman as I had imagined.

The two lovebirds emerged from the water, at the other edge of the pool, and looked at me.

'Hey, Kiz,' Asuna waved at me.

'Hey, Asie,' I chuckled with a motion of my head and took a sip of champagne from the glass next to me.

Kirito and Asuna leant towards each other and whispered something, happily. Aww, look at the adorable couple having their little secrets. Huh? Wait, they were looking at me.

The two younger people swam over to me, underwater. I lowered my eyes and looked at the two underwater approaching figures, curiously. By the way, Asuna has a nice ass! Anyway, what were those two up to?

* * *

Asuna and I reached Kizmel, still underwater.

We grabbed her legs, one leg each, and started groping and kissing them! I momentarily raised my eyes and saw Kizmel gasping and her eyes widening.

I took the black woman's foot in my hands. I kissed the sole. I caressed the foot bridge. I sucked the toes. Meanwhile, Asuna was doing the same stuff to the other foot of the woman.

I slowly ascended, groping and kissing the older woman's gorgeous calf. Asuna was doing the same to the other calf.

Our movements were perfectly synchronized, as if we had practiced this for years.

Soon, though, we realized that we needed to breath, so we sped up our movements, thus ascending faster, until we reached Kizmel's knees. With each of us using one of her knees for support, we partly emerged from the water and gasped for air.

In the meantime, Kizmel had dropped her upper body on the tiles, enjoying our 'treatment' with her eyes closed. 'Aww, my lovebugs,' she moaned.

Asuna and I exchanged meaningful looks and giggled. Next, we resumed emerging from the water, while kissing and groping the older woman's thighs, one thigh each.

We reached Kizmel's womanhood almost simultaneously, almost accidentally bumping into each other, but, just in time, we managed to turn what would be a bump into a tender peck on the lips.

With our attention back to our host, we removed the lower part of her bikini, with her moving her legs frantically in anticipation.

I lowered my body in order to start taking care of Kizmel's vagina with my mouth, but Asie stopped me. 'Leave this to me,' she ordered. 'You take her breasts.'

'Yes, ma'am,' I smiled and further ascended.

I began removing the upper part of Kizmel's bikini while Asuna was sucking the latter's womanhood, with her palms on the black woman's legs (for support as well as for the enjoyment stemming from that additional skin to skin contact, I guess).

'Oh, yes, guys, I love you both,' Kizmel moaned.

Having thrown her bra away, I hungrily tucked in her imposing breasts.

We continued like that for a while, me enjoying Kizmel's breasts, Asuna enjoying Kizmel's vagina, Kizmel enjoying the touches of both of us.

Eventually, I ascended and started sucking her neck while Asuna ascended and started kissing her belly. Not wanting to let the ebony vagina 'feel lonely', though, she replaced her tongue with two of her fingers down there.

Finally, almost the moment that I stuck my lips to those of the ebony skinned woman, she had an orgasm, which she expressed by screaming in my mouth.

All three of us took our legs out of the water and lay down, with Asuna and me on either of Kizmel's sides. We rested like that for a while.

'Okay,' Kizmel clapped while sitting up. 'Let's have a glass of champagne before we move to the next round.'

* * *

Kizmel and I were doing it on the tiles, in a classic, missionary position. Her legs were tightly wrapped around me. Her nails were clawing my back hard.

Asuna was lying next to us, sideways, and watching us lazily while drinking another glass of champagne. 'Not very kind of you to neglect me like that, guys,' she pouted playfully.

'Wanna go to explore my house for a few minutes, till your boyfriend and I are done, Asie?' Kizmel politely asked amid her moans. 'Oh, and, when you go to my room, open the drawer, take the strap on and fetch it. We're gonna need it later.'

'Okay,' Asuna smiled, jumped to her feet and walked away.

I momentarily turned my head and caught a glimpse of my official girlfriend's lovely rear side as she was temporarily leaving us. I enjoyed that view, although I was still fucking Kizmel at that mome... Wait, did she say strap on? Uh oh! I hope they're not planning to use it on me!

* * *

Wearing the aforementioned strap on, Asuna was fucking Kizmel's ass. At the same time, the black woman, who was on all fours, was giving me a blowjob.

She orgasmed (thanks to the anal Asuna was giving her) at the same time I emptied my load in her mouth. Kizmel swallowed it to the last drop.

The black woman and I collapsed next to each other. Asuna assumed a lotus position and looked at us, pouting, because herself, she hadn't had an orgasm yet.

Having got the message, Kizmel and I exchanged meaningful smiles.

'You'd better fuck your lady before she gets angry, Kirito,' she said. 'In the meantime, I'll have another glass of champagne, to get the cum taste off my mouth.'

I gasped, playfully offended.

'Not that your cum's taste is bad, mind you,' the older woman caressed my hand.

And so, I fucked Asuna next, with Kizmel watching us lazily and drinking champagne.

* * *

The three of us were engaging in a sandwich position, lying sideways, me fucking Kizmel's ass and Kizmel, wearing the strap on, fucking Asuna's ass.

At some point, the black chick (I remind you she was flexible) raised her foot and started fingering Asuna's pussy... with her toes.

After we had another mind blowing orgasm each (well, Asuna had two this time, since she was fucked both in the ass and in the pussy), we had another glass of champagne.

* * *

Kizmel and I were doing it in the water, in something similar to a lotus position. Asuna was moving around us underwater, with grace, like a beautiful sea creature, and was kissing and groping sometimes my legs and sometimes Kizmel's legs.

Occasionally, she would emerge in need for air and make out either with me or Kizmel for a few seconds before going back underwater.

In the next round, after one more glass of champagne, Asuna and Kizmel would switch places; Asuna would be the one fucking me and Kizmel the one taking care of us underwater.

* * *

I was in a bridge wheel position, palms and soles on the tiles. Kizmel was riding me cowgirl style without touching the floor at all! At the same time, Asuna was sitting on Kizmel's face, without touching the floor at all either; the black woman had lifted and was supporting the whole body of my girlfriend! How strong is that ebony skinned goddess?

I was fucking Kizmel's pussy while the latter was giving oral to my official girlfriend.

At some point, Asuna lost her balance and her upper body was tossed back, with Kizmel still holding her, though! As a result, Asuna's face was now inches away from mine.

'Hey, honey,' she smiled at me.

'Hey, honey,' I smiled back.

We kissed on the lips and made out for a while before Asuna used her hands to push against my body, thus shooting her upper body back to its original position. All the while, I never stopped fucking Kizmel and she never stopped giving oral to Asuna.

* * *

Exhausted, all three of us were lying next to one another and laughing our heads off. We didn't remember how many times we had fucked. We didn't remember how many glasses of champagne we had had. In any case, we were drunk like hell.

Next morning, we would wake up nude next to the pool, having a terrible headache, with our genitalia sore like hell. But, at that moment, we didn't care. At that moment, we were having the time of our lives.

* * *

_Kizmel's POV..._

Kirito and Asuna belong to each other. Even when they were fucking me simultaneously, it was so obvious!

Those two are gonna make an amazing family someday. They may not be a romantic couple in the classic sense (for obvious reasons!) But they're perfect together in their own, unique way.


	112. Family reunion

At last, Christmas holidays! At last, back home. At last, I'd see mom and Sugu again.

It was only while I was knocking on the door of my house, though, that it first struck me that this was the first time the three of us would be in the same place after the day mom found out about me and Suguha. (_Chapter 65_) In other words, that would be the first time we would see one another with every of the three of us knowing that the other two had fucked!

The door opened, with both mom and Suguha being there to greet me. Dad was outside of the town, for work, as most of the times. But I guess our Christmas vacation would be better without him, for obvious reasons!

Mom was wearing a pink robe. Suguha was wearing a blue, sleeveless shirt and white underpants. I guess it was pretty hot in the house, despite being cold outside.

For a while, we exchanged awkward looks, silently, since, as I said, that was the first time we saw one another with everybody knowing about everybody.

Finally, Suguha repressed a giggle. That broke the ice and caused all three of us to burst into laughter almost right the next moment.

I entered the house, closing the door behind me, dropped my suitcase and hugged both women. 'Ohh, I've missed you so much, girls,' I whispered.

'Likewise, Kirito,' mom replied.

'Likewise, Kirito chan,' Suguha replied.

Although I was initially planning (and I guess the girls were initially planning the same thing too) to first spend some innocent family moments with them, chatting and exchanging news, before getting naughty and incestuous, that close contact aroused me to the point I just couldn't help myself anymore.

Alas, soon, our innocent family hug had turned into a three way mouth kiss! In no time, my black coat, all my heavy clothes in general, were off and I was left with only my black t-shirt and underpants on. Mom threw away her robe, being left with only her pink underpants on (she was not wearing a bra underneath).

We were now making love on the warm carpet, under the Christmas tree, next to the fireplace, which was emitting pleasant heat. The table was already full of Christmas delicacies awaiting for us to devour them, but none of us was in haste to eat at that moment. The only thing in our minds was to explore one another's bodies.

And that's exactly what we did. Lying on the carpet, we were making out, groping, kissing, sucking, licking, slowly and sensually stripping one another of their underwear.

I was sucking Suguha's belly while mom was kissing and groping my leg. I was kissing mom's neck while Suguha was kissing my back and groping my glutes. I was playing with Suguha's boobs while mom was massaging my balls. I was kissing mom's leg while holding Suguha's hand, my baby sis playfully trying to tickle me with the other hand. I was groping the glutes of both girls while they were making out with each other.

Past a point, we were a tangled mass of flesh. One body, one soul! One loving, united family!

'Lol, imagine Santa Claus descending the chimney and catching us doing this,' Suguha said amid her pants and moans.

'I bet that, in that case, you would most likely invite him to join us, you little slut,' I replied amid my moans and pants.

'Yes! And he'd love it,' Sugu winked amid her moans.

'Kids!' mom snapped, though her momentarily louder voice was more likely due to Suguha (who was kissing mom's neck at that moment) having touched a sensitive area with many nerve endings, thus increasing Midori's pleasure. 'You both have so dirty minds. Where did you get that from?'

'You, maybe,' Sugu chuckled, keeping moaning and panting.

Mom rolled her eyes, keeping moaning and panting.

All three of us were now nude. Mom stood up and clapped once. 'Okay, kiddos, let's take this to my bedroom,' she proposed.

* * *

On mom's and dad's large, spacious bed, the three of us were lying sideways, with me between Suguha and mom. I was fucking both women at the same time. A few thrusts in Suguha's pussy, then I pulled out, turned to the other side, a few thrusts in mom's pussy, pulled out, turned to the other side etc

We went on like that for a long time, me fucking the two women alternately. Needless to say that, as long as I was screwing one woman, the other woman was not just staying still and waiting for her turn; instead, she would kiss and grope my rear side.

At some point, when I was about to switch from my mother to my sister, the latter stopped me. 'Keep screwing mommy some more, Kirito chan,' she whispered. 'I've got an idea.'

I shrugged and shoved my dick back in the vagina that had created me, waiting to see what sis was up to.

'Switch into a missionary position, guys,' Suguha instructed us.

We did so, mom wrapping her legs around me and keeping moaning. 'I'm surprised she knows the word missionary,' she commented in a low voice.

Suguha heard that and rolled her eyes.

Over the following seconds, all my attention was on mom, not knowing what my sister was doing.

Then, all of a sudden, I saw a pussy in front of me. It hardly took a genius to figure out it was Suguha's pussy! My little sister was trying to sit on mom's face!

'Give me oral as you're screwing each other. Both of you!' Suguha instructed. Bossy sister!

And so, I kept fucking my mom, with my sister straddling the latter's lovely head. Sometimes mom and I would kiss on the lips and make out for a while, other times we would obey Sugu's will and lick/suck her pussy simultaneously.

At some point, my and mom's tongues met in Suguha's vagina! Our tongues swirled around each other, until we ended up kissing on the lips... with our lips almost buried in Suguha's vagina! This drove my baby sis over the edge.

'I'M CUMMIIIIIIING,' Suguha screamed, pulling our mother's hair in beautiful agony. Her orgasm screams drove me as well as mom over the edge too.

'I'm cumming,' I cried in Suguha's pussy, my voice muffled because of the former.

'I'm cumming too,' mom cried, her own voice also muffled.

After a simultaneous, long lasting orgasm, we collapsed next to one another.

We stayed like that for a while, resting and panting, mom caressing both me and my sister, with one hand each, Suguha and I using mom's breasts as a pillow.

'So, how was school, honey?' mom asked me at some point.

This initiated some innocent chat. For a while, the three of us talked about stuff irrelevant to sex. (Yes, we can do that too!)

Some more silence followed, until Suguha gave me a meaningful smile. 'So,' she drawled, caressing my oblique muscle. 'Are you ready to do to me what you did to mom earlier?'

I smiled back and we charged at each other, initiating a hot making out session, momentarily almost forgetting that mom, too, was there.

'Do it on me, kids,' the older woman drew our attention. 'Use my body as a bed!'

'Great idea, mommy,' Suguha winked. 'Since you've got fat lately, your body is spacious enough to use as a makeshift mattress.'

Midori rolled her eyes.

'Don't listen to her, mom,' I chuckled. 'Your body is gorgeous, as always.'

'Thanks, Kirito,' mom replied politely. 'You're so much more well mannered than your sister, as always.'

Suguha stuck out her tongue.

Mom opened her legs. Suguha and I lay down on her body, sideways, facing each other, with our legs between those of our mother.

I removed my old, full of sperm condom and tried to reach for the drawer to get a new one. However, in the position I currently was in, I couldn't reach it.

'Umm, mom? A little help?' I giggled.

The middle aged woman giggled back, stretched her hand, took a condom out of the drawer and handed it over to me. I rolled it on my penis and began fucking Sugu, sideways.

Mom hugged us both, pressing our thrusting bodies against each other. 'Oh, I love you so much, my babies,' she sighed happily.

'We love you too, mommy,' we replied simultaneously amid our lip kisses.

We continued like that for a long time. Sometimes Suguha and I were making out, other times we sucked mom's breasts, one breast each, other times I leant and groped/kissed Sugu's boobs. Also, using one hand each, Sugu and I were fingering our mom simultaneously, without stopping fucking each other nonetheless. And, at the bottom of the bed, our feet were restless! Sometimes I was rubbing one of mom's feet with my own two while Suguha was doing the same thing to the other, other times Suguha and I were foot cuddling with each other.

Eventually, we reached one more simultaneous, intense orgasm.

Once more, we collapsed next to one another, panting, exchanging meaningful smiles and giggles. The perfect family reunion! (Yes, that's my idea of a family reunion: an incestuous threesome. Any problem with that?)

At some point, Suguha averted her eyes downwards. Her face clouded over, as if she had just noticed something unpleasant. Mom and I gave her curious looks.

Sugu leant towards me and took the condom off my penis. She took a terrified expression. 'Shit! It broke!' she commented.

'WHAT?' both mom and I shrieked in terror, sitting up.

Suguha sat up too and burst into laughter. She showed us the condom, which had successfully collected all my semen. 'Just kidding, guys,' she said. 'You should've seen your faces.'

Mom let out a sigh of relief while I snatched the condom and slapped my sister with it, eliciting a happy squeal from her. I'm gonna kill her someday!


	113. Clothes issues

_Author note: The girl that appears in this chapter is from the Dog Days anime series._

* * *

It was a lovely winter Saturday morning during my Christmas vacation school break. Mom was at work, so Suguha and I had the house all to ourselves. Right now, we were lying on my bed and playfully tickling each other, giggling and feeling our arousal slowly increasing. An innocent moment that would definitely have turned sexual and led to mind blowing orgasms had I not got a Skype call at that moment.

I moved my laptop from my nightstand to my bed, so that Suguha could see too who it was.

It was Toph.

'Zup, twinkletoes?' she greeted me casually.

'Hi, Toph,' I raised a hand, lying on my belly. Then I gestured to Sugu, who was lying next to me. 'This is my sister, Suguha.'

The girl on the screen raised an eyebrow. 'Sister like sister? Or sister with benefits?'

I blushed. Suguha burst into laughter, slamming her foot bridges down on the bed. 'I already like this girl,' she commented.

'How did you know?' I asked Toph.

'Well, I know you well enough by now, so I was instantly able to tell that you wouldn't stay in the same house with such a hottie without screwing her, blood related or not,' Toph explained.

'Thanks, Toph. Likewise,' Suguha winked.

'Anyway,' I sighed. 'What did you call me for, Toph?'

'Well,' she began explaining. 'This morning, I was talking with my parents on Skype and they asked me how good a babysitter you are and I was like, he's great and all, and then my parents were like, then perhaps he could babysit our friends' daughter this weekend.'

'The daughter of your parents' friends?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. Ricotta,' Toph casually carried on. 'Her parents must go somewhere for the weekend, so they were wondering whether you could...'

'WHOAH! Ricotta?' I snapped, surprised.

I had never seen her, but Toph had talked to me about that girl in the past. She was a little younger than Toph, around 10-11. That girl had a unique... umm, problem. A problem that no babysitter of hers had managed to solve until then, which is why her parents kept firing them one after another. She was prone to accidents. Accidents that would totally destroy her clothes in public, leaving her virtually naked! She had such accidents all the time. It was surrealistic, yet it was happening!

'I don't know, Toph,' I sighed. 'If she has one of those accidents on my watch, her parents might blame me. And I really don't want to get tangled into that.'

'Come on, twinkletoes,' Toph took a puppy eyes expression. Seeing that this didn't work, she took a different expression, a meaningful one, and added this: 'She's pretty hot.'

'Darn you,' I snapped. 'You know I can't resist a hot loli!'

'Yeah, we know you're a freaking pedo,' Suguha laughed. Next, with a wink, she added: 'When you come back, tell me about everything you did with her. Okay, bro?'

'It's not certain I'll do something sexual with her, Sugu,' I sighed. 'I mean, she's not even 12. Kids that age normally don't want to do such things. And although I have met some exceptions (_Chapters 73, 95_), it doesn't mean that every little loli I meet shall throw herself on m...'

'Come on, bro, it's you we're talking about,' Sugu interrupted me with a playful nudge.

I facepalmed. But I guess she was right. The universe always finds a way to give me any girl makes my dick go up.

* * *

Thanks to my magic scissors, the ones I got during my stay in Hekapoo's dimension (_Chapter 101_), I didn't need to book a flight. I was in the town where Ricotta's family reside in no time.

I soon realized that this place was hotter than my homeplace. Even though it was winter, the temperature was as high as in spring.

Thanks to the directions Toph had given me, I began walking to the mansion.

At some point, I saw some middle aged, fat, bald nerds hidden behind a bush. When I asked them what they were doing, one of them answered: 'This is the hour of the day when that Ricotta chick usually plays in the park and somehow loses all her clothes. So we're waiting to peep at her. That girl is pedos' heaven!'

Wow. It seemed that Toph wasn't exaggerating after all.

Remind me not to take Ricotta to this park!

* * *

Ricotta was quite a loli indeed. She had long, red hair and brown eyes. Also, she was wearing a headband with dog ears, which she liked very much and almost never parted with, for some reason.

Her parents wished me good luck and left. And so, I was left alone with her.

I placed my palms on my knees and crouched in front of her. 'So, what do you want us to do first?' I asked her sweetly, kinda babytalking.

The girl innocently placed a finger on her mouth and, after pondering it a little, she said, 'Let's go to watch that magic show nearby.'

* * *

Ricotta and I were sitting in the front row of seats. The girl I was supervising was wearing a white cloak that covered her almost entirely, leaving only her lovely, little head exposed.

On the stage, the conjurer, with a blindfold covering his eyes, was throwing knives at a target, with impressive precision. His female assistant was tied up on the target, the knives ending up inches away from her body or face.

'And now, the grand finale,' the magician declared. 'I'll throw four knives at once!'

And indeed, he took hold of 4 knives, two with each hand, and threw them all together.

And then, even though that conjurer had never missed in his life... all four knives missed the target. And I mean by a whole lot! The ended up passing by Ricotta, two knives by each side of her, and tearing her cloak as well as her uniform underneath without hurting her at all!

The audience, who believed that that was what the magician had meant to do and Ricotta was an assistant, stood up and gave a round of applause, as the poor little girl, with only her pink underpants on, was trying to cover her body with her arms.

The magician blushed at first, but then he pretended that he was not surprised and that that had been his original intention. You know, to save face! He raised his arms triumphantly as a response to the applause.

'Let's get out of here,' I whispered and gently took the girl's hand, taking her outside. She now had to walk back home with only her underpants on, but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Later that day, Ricotta and I were walking on the streets. The little one was enjoying an ice cream cone. She was wearing a black cloak. She seemed happy. Both because the ice cream tasted good and because she hadn't had a clothes accident since we had gone out again, 45 minutes earlier!

Spoke too soon! A gas station nearby exploded. One of the flames ended up on the street and surrounded Ricotta, who dropped her ice cream and screamed in terror.

'NO,' I cried, my eyes bulging. Would the unlucky kiddo be burnt alive?

Thankfully, the next moment, a gust of wind came from seemingly nowhere and lasted exactly as long as needed to blow out the fire. In the meantime, the flames had totally destroyed the girl's clothes, leaving her only with her underpants on once more. Also, her skin wasn't damaged at all this time either. And her headband was still on. How the hell is this even scientifically possible? I bet that, if Seven was here, she would throw all her diplomas to a garbage bin and quit sciences.

* * *

Ricotta and I returned to her house, she changed clothes once more and we went out again. I suggested that we stayed at home this time, to avoid further accidents, but Ricotta pointed that this thing happens to her all the time, regardless of where she is, so we might as well go out again.

This time, we went to the countryside, so that, even if Ricotta ended up nude, at least no one would see her. (Except me!)

We had enjoyed just a few minutes of walk in the prairie, when a tornado appeared. It was a small tornado. So small that it surrounded just Ricotta and went away only when she was left with only her underpants and headband on.

Okay, universe, can you stop being so perverted for a while?

After her initial reaction (screaming in shock, covering her body with arms etc), Ricotta sat on the grass and hugged her knees. 'Oh, why do I fight it?' she sighed. 'It seems that clothes just don't agree with me.'

I sat next to her. I placed a palm on her knee (just to draw her attention, I swear!) and smiled at her. 'Don't let this determine your life. You can do anything you want, in your own, unique way.'

'Thanks, Kirito,' she smiled back.

It was then that I had an idea. Before the girl's surprised eyes, I stood up and took my clothes off, leaving only my underpants on. 'As a gesture of support, I'll walk back home with you naked too,' I winked. 'So that you won't be embarrassed.'

'Aww, that's so sweet of you,' she drawled with her hands clasped together. 'Thank you.'

* * *

Ricotta and I were walking back home, with only our respective underpants on. Soon, though, we started feeling cold, due to the countryside breeze.

Sure, as I said, the weather was warm, by winter's standards, but it was still far from warm enough for one to be able to walk around naked without catching pneumonia or something. I had to find a way to save myself and the girl I was babysitting from hypothermia.

Luckily, I spotted a cave.

'In there,' I pointed.

Ricotta and I ran inside, trembling with cold.

Gathering sticks I found nearby, I managed to light a fire. And so, we crouched next to the fire, cuddling and trying to keep our bodies warm.

Needless to say I had got a HUGE reaction in my pants. Soon, I realized that Ricotta had started... reacting too. Her cheeks were red. She was breathing heavily. She had a sultry expression.

'Kirito,' she whispered, caressing my neck. 'I want to lose my virginity. To you!'

I gasped. But no need to tell me twice!

I took hold of her neck and stuck my lips to hers. Her taste, her perfume were so intoxicating. She moaned in my mouth, revelling in her first kiss, which would be followed by her first full sexual encounter right away!

I gently pushed her down with one hand while removing my underpants with the other. I got on her. And so, we began making love, next to the fire. So romantic!

I explored her little body. I played with her tiny boobs. I sucked her belly. I planted kisses along her arms. 'My little princess,' I whispered. I heard her moaning as I was groping and massaging her lower limbs.

Eventually, I tossed her underpants away and penetrated her. She let out a moan of pleasure and pain as her vagina was slowly opening up and wrapped her legs around me.

We went on like that for a while. Sometimes we were looking each other in the eye (what a beautiful loli face that was!), sometimes we were making out, sometimes I was groping parts of her body. The thrusts never stopped!

Past a point, I saw an expression of discomfort on her adorable face.

'Has the stone floor started hurting you?' I asked, worried.

She nodded with a childlike pout.

I chuckled and turned us over. Being now on top, she started exploring my body, stroking my chest and planting kisses on it, as I kept thrusting in and out of her pussy.

When she sat up in a cowgirl position, when she tossed her head back, when she closed her eyes and screamed, I knew she was having her first orgasm. It was time! I turned us over again and, with me on top once more, emptied an enormous load of cum in her newly deflowered pussy.

I collapsed on my back and she got on top of me, planting kisses on my neck and relaxing. We stayed like that for a while. With a carefree smile, Ricotta was looking, sometimes at me with adoration sometimes at the fire.

'You know,' she said at some point. 'I have seen in some books that adults do that in another way too.'

I playfully raised an eyebrow. 'Care to elaborate?' I asked.

She turned her eyes and blushed. 'You know... behind...'

I chuckled. Rear door wasn't a bad idea either. Except we needed a condom for that; due to her age, I hadn't needed a condom for her vagina (though I have heard that the youngest mother recorded was 5 years old when she gave birth!), but I would definitely need one for anal. And, unfortunately, my rubbers were in my trousers' pockets. And I had discarded my trousers miles away. Darn, now I had began regretting it.

That moment, I noticed a plastic bag. I didn't know who had left it there, but are you guys thinking what I was thinking?

I crawled towards the bag, took it and, with Ricotta looking at me curiously, sloppily wrapped it around my reproductive organ. 'Are you ready for round two?' I asked meaningfully as I charged at the giggling girl.

* * *

Ricotta was now on all fours, me fucking her from behind. She let out screams.

At some point, I worried again. 'Does it hurt?' I asked.

'This plastic bag burns my ass a little, but please go on,' the girl answered.

And so, I kept fucking her, while groping her back and ass.

It was then that it struck me that her headband was still on. I playfully caressed her dog ears. 'Are you my little dog?' I chuckled, without interrupting the thrusts.

'YES,' she screamed, having really got into it by now. 'I'M YOUR PUPPY. I'M WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST KEEP GOING!'

'Bark,' I commanded her and slapped her ass.

She started letting out barks and howls, mingled with pleasure screams.

* * *

After all that fuck, Ricotta and I had got warm enough to return home with no more major problems (barring the strangers who were staring at us walking nude!)

At the end of the day, Ricotta asked me whether I wanted to use my magic scissors to visit her from time to time, when her parents were not around. Oh, did I?


	114. Ice Queen (Part 1)

_Time for a crossover with Disney's Frozen! I'm so excited. Are you? No? Shut up! You'll read this either you like it or not!_

* * *

The first week of the academy's two week long Christmas break was over. And as much as I wanted to spend the second week of that vacation too with mom and Suguha, I couldn't; I had promised Asuna that I would spend the second week with her and her parents. As you already know, it was really important for her that I bonded with my future in laws, and that occasion seemed to her a perfect chance.

So, that week, her father, who, as you know, was a tycoon, would meet a VIP in a hotel, in an exotic resort, where weather is always lovely, even in winter. If everything went well, he would sign a contract with that VIP. Asuna and her mother would come along and Asuna invited me too.

That VIP was Queen Elsa, the sovereign of Arendelle! In case you don't know, Arendelle is a small, modern, absolute monarchy, a more western and civilized version of Saudi Arabia or Jordan. Anyway, her majesty was interested in offering the company of Asuna's father some sort of monopoly in her country.

Yaay, I was gonna meet a real queen! Or at least that's what anyone else would say in my shoes. But, for me, it wasn't anything special. I mean, I had already met two queens in my life (Chapters 43, 104) and, moreover, I had fucked them while I was at it! Besides, having googled Queen Elsa and seen what she looks like, I wasn't really into her sexually, so I guess I'll pass this time!

* * *

I was packing my things in my room. Suguha was watching me, lying on my bed on her belly, cutely swinging her raised calves. She was wearing a red sweater, blue trousers and pink socks.

'Do you have to leave?' she asked, pouting.

'We are through with this discussion, Sugu,' I sighed. 'Asuna is the girl I'll marry someday and her parents, who are my future in laws, won't think well of me if I refuse. It's a matter of social convention!'

Sugu lowered her calves and burst into laughter, slamming her foot bridges down on the bed. 'Since when do you care about social conventions?' she wondered. 'Both mom and I still have in our stomachs your sperm from the blowjob we gave you a few hours ago!'

I blushed. 'But Asuna's parents do not know that,' I pointed. 'And, for our own good, let's hope that they will never find out!'

That moment, my sister remembered something. 'Oh, speaking of how perverted our lives are, I forgot to give you something Seven sent to you through the mail.'

She motioned for me to wait and ran to her room. She was back a few moments later and gave me what looked like a handheld gadget, which was one of Seven's inventions, and a note written by the precocious girl, which contained the instructions. Oh, whatever, I would read it later.

I thanked Sugu, kissed her on the lips as a way of saying goodbye, picked up my interdimensional scissors and, a few seconds later, I was outside the hotel where I would meet my girlfriend, her parents and Arendelle's royal family.

* * *

To my surprise, Asuna's father was not the only one who had brought along their family; Queen Elsa had brought along her sister, Anna, to everyone's surprise. Hell, I hadn't even known she had a sister.

As I said earlier, Elsa didn't really turn me on. Anna, on the other hand, was something else! She had a cute, childlike face with blue eyes and feckles, but, at the same time, her long, red hair made her look so adult and sexy. I'd do anything to fuck that babe.

Okay, behave yourself, Kirito. You're gonna stay at the same hotel for one week with your future wife and in laws. Better not take any chances. I mean, if you get caught fucking Princess Anna, either Queen Elsa will execute you or Asuna's father will send you to jail (and I'm not sure which of the two I prefer).

* * *

Asuna and I were chilling in her room. We hadn't begun preparing for the dinner yet, since we still had plenty of time.

Asuna was sitting on the bed, casually swinging her legs, with her palms on the mattress. I showed her Seven's invention. We read the instructions together:

_Dear Kirito, this is a gift of mine both to you and Asuna, something that will render your stay at that hotel more pleasant. Here is how it works. The user holds it in their hand, concentrates their thoughts on a certain person and presses the button. If that person is within the gadget's vicinity, as long as the button is being pressed and the user is thinking about that person, special waves will be sent to that person's brain, causing those well known reactions in genitalia that lead to orgasm._

Asuna and I looked at each other and sweatdropped.

'Why are that girl's inventions always so perverted?' Asuna rhetorically asked.

'Maybe I'm bad influence on her,' I winked and chuckled.

'I couldn't agree more,' Asuna rolled her eyes.

'Anyway, you can keep it for the time being, Asie,' I placed it on the nightstand. 'After the dinner, when I sneak into your room, we can use it to... you know... have fun!'

'Forget it!' Asuna snapped. 'As long as we stay in this hotel, with my parents so close to us, I don't want to take any chances.'

I pouted. 'You mean that, for one week, we won't...'

'Yes, that's exactly what I mean,' the redhead insisted firmly. 'Don't look at me like that, mister. Don't forget that mom and dad believe that I'm still a virgin!'

'If only they knew,' I nudged her, eliciting an angry punch in my shoulder from my 'loving girlfriend'.

As I was rubbing my shoulder, still smiling nonetheless, my annoyed girlfriend raised a finger and added, 'To make sure you won't try to sneak in my room and seduce me in the night, I'll lock the door.'

I gasped, with a playfully offended expression. 'So, you don't trust the guy you're gonna marry?'

'Of course not,' Asuna stood up, about to start changing clothes for the dinner. 'If I wanted to marry someone I trust, I would marry a dildo!'

LMAO, that last sentence should become an Internet meme!

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

I was running along the hotel's corridors, excited. There was so much to explore. Occasionally, I would grasp passers by by their hands and dance with them. The above would cause everyone around to give me curious looks, for some reason.

Oh, God, I still couldn't believe it. For the first time in forever, I was outside of the palace gates.

I was wearing a black dress, boots the same color, brown stockings and of course my purple, royal cape. I looked fabulous! I bet that, that night, in the dinner where Elsa would discuss boring stuff with that businessman, all male eyes would be on me.

Oh, God, for the first time in forever, I would meet so many interesting men. Maybe... (gasp)... maybe I would even meet THE one!

By the way, Asuna, the daughter of that businessman, seemed a really nice girl. We had so much in common. For example, we both are red headed and... that's all I can think of for now. I bet we would become besties!

Her boyfriend, Kirito, was awesome too. I had decided that, most likely, he was the prince of my dreams, the one I'd been waiting for all my life. Most likely, by the time that week was over, we would be engaged or... (excited gasp)... even married! Yeah, I know he was Asuna's boyfriend, but I bet Asie would show some understanding; after all, she was my bestie! I was pretty sure that there would be no hard feelings between us if I stole and married her boyfriend. I mean, who can combat love?

I burst into Asuna's room. 'HEY, BESTY, ARE YOU READY FOR...'

Huh? She wasn't here. Had she gone somewhere? Shouldn't she have informed me first? I pouted. Not very kind of you, Asie. If you're gonna go somewhere where your besty can't find you, at least have the courtesy to tell her first. I mean, you and I had known each other for such a long time: 43 good minutes! And we had exchanged 32 words (yes, I had counted them!) We were practically family! This is no way to treat your family, Asie.

Anyway, I sighed, with my fingers crossing my super special fabulous long red hair, and explored my besty's room. (Yeah, I still considered her my besty! See? See how kind and forgiving a princess can be?)

I raised an eyebrow. What was that gadget on the nightstand? Let's pick it up without asking. I'm pretty sure Asuna won't mind.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Dad and Queen Elsa had booked the hotel's main hall for our dinner, where they would discuss their partnership. Everything seemed to be going well, the table was full of luxurious dishes, worthy of being consumed by a monarch.

I was wearing a black dress that left my shoulders exposed. Kirito, who was wearing a tuxedo I had bought him for the occasion, was sitting next to me at the table; I was the one who had insisted we sat next to each other, so that, in case he did anything stupid that could embarrass me, I could immediately kick him under the table. And I was wearing high heels, so that my kicks would hurt!

Mom, dad and Queen Elsa were sitting opposite us.

Elsa had pale skin, blonde, braided hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, kinda transparent dress. She seemed cold and distant. Now I understand why, in her kingdom, people have nicknamed her Ice Queen.

I didn't know where Anna was. She was supposed to be here with us, but she hadn't shown up, to her sister's mild dismay. Then again, that chick could be anywhere. I had barely exchanged a few words with her and I could already tell that she was a lunatic.

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

I was walking along a corridor, looking at the gadget in my hand, troubled. What was that thingie supposed to do? Darn, if Asuna was here, perhaps she could explain. Not very kind of her to leave her stuff on her nightstand, where her besty can burst in her room and pick them up anytime. Before doing this, she could at least have walked over to my room and explained to me what this thingie does, so that I wouldn't now have to look for her to ask her.

But, as rude as Asie was, she was still my best friend and I loved her! That's what I was thinking as I curiously pressed the button of that device.

* * *

It was a beautiful night. Barring my aching shin! Asuna had kicked me under the table so many times that night!

After some awkward silence, Queen Elsa tried to initiate conversation anew. 'So,' she turned to Asuna's dad, who was sitting next to her, 'it seems you and your wife have raised a really well mannered daughter. Congratulations.'

'Thank you, your majesty,' Asuna's mom smiled. 'We are so proud of her.'

My girlfriend lowered her eyes and smiled. 'I, too, thank you for your kind words, your majesty,' she said. She was trying to look modest but I could tell that, deep down inside, she was enjoying every second of this!

Suddenly, her eyes widened, her cheeks became red. She took hold of the table's edge and gasped in a way I knew pretty well; that was how she usually gasped when I shoved my dick in her pussy!

Her parents and Queen Elsa gave her curious looks.

'Is everything okay, honey?' her mom asked.

'Yes,' Asuna shrieked, her eyes lowered.

She turned to me and we exchanged looks. She was terrified. I chuckled. We had both realized what was happening. Someone had found Seven's gadget and playing with it. Oh, this would be a fun dinner!

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

Keeping the button pressed, I was shaking the gadget, in the same manner the palace servants shake my milkshakes when they fix them for me.

Why, although I was pressing that button, nothing was happening? Was there a chance that thingie could be broken? Darn, I so wished Asuna was here.

* * *

'So,' Elsa wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at Asuna. 'How did you and Kirito meet?'

My girlfriend was clutching the table edge, breathing heavily, struggling not to fall off her chair. 'Umm, basically,' she gulped and looked at me pleadingly, 'I think Kirito should tell that story. He always says it SOOO much better than me. Right Kirito?'

'No, I think you are the one who says that story better,' I chuckled meaningfully.

Asuna glared at me. I bet she hated me at that moment! Next, she gasped, pulling the tablecloth and almost causing all dishes to fall off; it seemed the sensation was getting better and better, tee hee hee. I bet she was having her first short orgasms, the ones which precede the main, long one, which was sure to come soon if whoever was playing with that gadget didn't stop.

Asuna looked back at Elsa. 'Anyway, umm (gulp), it was when we attended the, umm (gasp, short orgasm)... seventh grade, during some... umm (gulp, another short orgasm)... recess!'

Silence. Asuna tried to stand up. 'Actually, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom...'

I placed my hand on her exposed shoulder and pinned her on her chair. 'You can use it later, Asuna. Tell them the story first.'

Asuna glared at me with hatred! Her eyes back at Elsa: 'He approached me when I was eating a sandwich and offered me some... umm...'

She closed her eyes and tossed her head back, unable to talk for a few moments.

'...butter,' I finished the sentence in her place. Next, I leant and whispered in her ear, 'Like the butter we applied on my penis that day your vagina was dry and I couldn't slide my dick in. Remember?'

That memory, along with the gadget's effect, caused Asuna to produce a cry and wide open her eyes. She dug her nails in her flesh, managing to stop herself from reaching a full climax just in time.

Her eyes back to Elsa and her parents, 'So, at first, I refused, because I was fasting that day, but he was so kind that, in the end, I took it...'

'Asuna!' her father snapped. 'You ate butter on a day you were supposed to fast?'

'How could you, young lady?' her mother gasped, shocked. 'Have you done anything else we're supposed to know?'

'I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, dad,' Asuna tossed her head back and cried, realizing that she had reached the point of no return. 'I shouldn't have eaten butter that day. Please FORGIVE MEEEEE...'

To everyone's surprise, she leant too far back in her chair and fell, pulling the tablecloth, causing the dishes to fall off. I don't know which was the loudest sound in the hall over the following moments: The thud Asuna's chair produced, the deafening noise that the dishes made as they broke all together or Asuna's orgasmic screams? Most likely, Asuna's orgasmic screams!

My red headed girlfriend was now lying on the floor, on her back, panting. I had burst into laughter.

Her parents walked over to her. Her mother crouched and caressed her. 'Calm down, sweetie,' she said softly. 'Sure what you did was wrong but it's not the end of the world.'

Asuna closed her eyes, now smiling with bliss, having just had one of the best orgasms of her life. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered, without a care in the world.

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

I returned to Asuna's room and put the thingie back on the nightstand. Sure it was broken.


	115. Ice Queen (Part 2)

_Asuna's POV..._

I removed my black dress, stockings and slippers and fell on my bed with an exhale and my arms open, without bothering putting on my nightgown. That dinner was a disaster. At least it was over!

I heard a knock at the door. Darn, that immature boy I date just doesn't know when to give up, does he? 'Go away, Kirito,' I called out. 'I'm not unlocking this door and you won't get any poon this week.'

'It's not Kirito,' I heard a female voice. My face became as red as my vagina when it's my time of the month, when I realized that I had just spoken the words in the paragraph above in the presence of a queen!

I ran over to the door, unlocked it, closed my eyes and bowed respectfully. 'Forgive me, your majesty, I didn't know it was y...'

Once more, I gasped, this time having realized that I was not wearing my nightgown; GOSH, the woman who determines the fate of a whole nation had just seen me with only my black underwear on! I'd almost rather Quinella had come back to life for revenge instead!

'I'm so sorry,' I shrieked, blushing even further (if that was possible), sat on the floor and hugged my knees, trying to hide as much of my exposed body as I could.

'It's okay. And you can call me Elsa,' the queen chuckled to my surprise, crouched, gently took my hands and got me back into a standing position. She was wearing a green nightgown, transparent as the dress she had been wearing at the dinner earlier. Her long, blonde hair was now loose.

I gave her a look of uncertainty. 'Umm, okay. What can I do for you your maj... I mean, Elsa?'

'I can't sleep,' she admitted. 'May I spend some time with you here? I mean, I know I'm not the best company, but...'

'What are you talking about?' I gently placed my hands on her shoulders to comfort her. 'You're the best company I could ask for. I mean, I had always dreamt of talking to a real queen and...'

I abruptly stopped when I realized that I shouldn't have said that.

'See?' Elsa sighed. 'You favor me only because of my status. If I was a random girl off the street instead, you would have never even bothered talking to me!'

Silence. I lowered my eyes in shame. I admit it's not a nice feeling to know that everybody treats you well just because you're a queen.

'I guess that was not a good idea,' Elsa mumbled and turned around, about to leave.

Seeing her walking away like that, in such a grim yet dignified manner, melted my heart.

'Elsa!' I called out.

* * *

_Elsa's POV..._

I stopped and turned around. I could tell that, this time, Asuna's tone of voice was genuine.

The redhead smiled at me and took my hands in hers. 'I understand that you've got a lot on your mind. Us women have a lot on our minds most of the time. I mean, I, too, have to deal with issues. For starters, as you realized at the dinner, I was unlucky enough to fall in love with an immature jerk.'

I laughed, knowing that she was only half serious; as she would later tell me that night, she wouldn't trade Kirito for the world! She joined me in my laughter. We laughed together, holding hands, like two high school friends.

'Come in,' she winked. 'You could use someone to talk to right now. You'll feel better!'

'Okay,' I replied, having fully relaxed.

We entered Asuna's room, holding hands.

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

I stood in front of the door to Kirito's room. I looked around, to make sure that there was nobody around. Not that, if anybody was around, it would make any difference. But I looked around anyway, you know, as a matter of politeness.

I undressed and was left with only my sexy, white underwear on. I left my clothes there, on the floor; I would pick them up later, when I exited the room. There was no way that anyone would steal them in the meantime. I mean, who and why would ever steal the clothes of a princess? Everybody knew that those were the clothes of a princess. Everybody in the hotel had seen me wearing them by now. And even if someone hadn't, they could easily deduce they were the clothes of a princess; who else would wear a purple cape? Therefore, for all those reasons, I knew it was safe to leave them there and pick them up later, when I would exit the room. Besides, by that time, I would be a totally different person from before: I would no longer be a virgin and I would be engaged to Kirito.

With all those wonderful thoughts in mind, I lifted my foot in a cute fashion and knocked on the door.

* * *

Wearing only my black boxers on, I walked over to the door to open. Who could it be at that hour? Was it possible that Asuna had changed her mind regarding the 'no sex' rule? Heh! I knew it. I knew my sweet redhead cannot stay away for me for a long time.

When I opened, my jaw dropped. It was a redhead indeed, but not the one I had expected. 'Princess Anna!' I cried.

She was wearing only her white underwear. 'Hello, Kirito muffin,' she placed her palm on the door and rotated her shoulder in a sexy manner.

Before I could say anything else, she practically pounced on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck. She stuck her lips to mine.

'I can't breath,' I thought as I stepped back, with my eyes closed and the female newcomer attached on me and moaning in my mouth.

That was the most straightforward girl I had ever met. And, boy, I had met a lot. Sure Leafa had been pretty straightforward too the first time we met, but at least she had bothered exchanging a few words with me before initiating something sexual.

Anna, on the other hand, had never talked to me in her life! I had never said a single word to her! She had just knocked on my door and pounced on me! I think the word 'slut' has just been redefined.

And it felt so good. I knew I was pressing my luck, I knew that if I got busted, I was dead. But how can one resist when a half naked, hot girl is suddenly all over him?

I moaned in her mouth and placed my palms on her legs. I closed the door with my foot and took us to the bed.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Elsa and I sat on my bed, crossed legged, opposite each other and talked through the night. She's such a nice and interesting person.

She told me about her life. Her parents had died 5 years before, when Elsa was as old as I was now and Anna was only 11! Gosh, I can't imagine how hard that might have been. My own life was all fun, parties and orgies, whereas Elsa, when she was my age, she all of a sudden found the fate of her country resting on her shoulders and, as if that wasn't enough, also had to take care of her sister. She never had the time to be a young girl, to enjoy herself, she never even had the time to mourn her parents!

Elsa told me a lot about her sister. Anna is not exactly stupid; she's just really quirky.

At some point, some awkward silence prevailed in the room. We both lowered our eyes. Finally, in an attempt to break the silence, I raised my eyes back to my new friend, placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled. Elsa raised her eyes too.

'You're a wonderful person, Elsa,' I said. 'Never forget that!'

'Oh, Asuna,' Elsa hugged me, to my mild surprise. 'You are a wonderful person too. I feel I can tell you anything. Even that thing I have never told anyone.'

Elsa abruptly stopped and broke the hug. 'Sorry,' she blushed, turning her gaze elsewhere. 'I guess Anna is a bad influence on me. I'm supposed to be a normal person, at least compared to her, yet now here I am, about to open my heart to someone I just met!'

I smiled meaningfully. Elsa didn't have to tell me anything. I could already tell. I mean, it was so obvious.

I placed a hand on her leg to draw her attention. 'I, too, have sex with women!' I winked.

'You do?' Elsa gasped. 'And what about Kirito?'

'He, too, has sex with women, so I guess this makes us even,' I answered casually and we both burst into laughter.

Next, Elsa got serious anew, her silky fingers crossing her hair. 'I wish I could come out with my sexuality, but it's not that easy. I mean, I'm a queen, my royal advisors are already pressing me to find a husband, because, as they say, the country would be more stable, the people would feel safer if there was a king by my side. But I just... cannot get into guys.'

'Then don't marry,' I said, looking her in the eye earnestly. 'No royal advisor has the right to tell you what to do with your vagina. You are an awesome sovereign yourself and Arendelle's nation couldn't be luckier to have you.'

Elsa playfully caressed my nose. 'Have I told you how amazing you are, Asuna?' she asked.

'Yes, you have,' I playfully bragged. 'But you can tell me again!'

That moment, totally spontaneously, Elsa leant and kissed me.

I gasped.

The queen blushed and turned her gaze elsewhere. 'Sorry, I don't know where that came from... I just...'

I placed a finger on her cheek and gently turned her head back to me. 'Actually, I liked it,' I smiled meaningfully.

Elsa reciprocated the smile. We leant towards each other and our lips touched anew.

* * *

I removed Anna's bra, revealing her boobs, her pale skin making them look like two snow covered mountains. I groped and kissed her legs, which looked like two perfectly sculptured, white pillars, and her belly, which looked like a sea glistening in the moonlight.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

I removed Elsa's bra, revealing her boobs, her pale skin making them look like two snow covered mountains. I groped and kissed her legs, which looked like two perfectly sculptured, white pillars, and her belly, which looked like a sea glistening in the moonlight.

Wow, I'm so inventive and original. I bet nobody has ever spoken the description above in the history of mankind!

* * *

Anna was riding me cowgirl style and bouncing as if there was no tomorrow. I would grope her jiggly boobs and her ass. I would raise my upper body to kiss her lips or neck, then lie down on my back again, revelling in the sensation of her vagina around my penis.

'KIRITO,' she screamed while she was orgasming, her closed eyes raised to the ceiling. 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Under normal circumstances, I would have been like, 'Are you nuts?' However, at that moment, being close to orgasm too, I couldn't think clearly, I don't think I had even realized what she had just said. So I just answered, 'YEEEEES,' as I produced an enormous load of cum.

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Elsa and I were engaging in a scissoring session. Sometimes, my leg was on her shoulder, with her turning her head and kissing my foot. Other times, her own leg was on my shoulder, with me turning my head and kissing her foot. We constantly alternated.

And of course, we would lean to play with each other's breasts or kiss on the lips, at the same time making sure that our vaginas didn't stop being rubbed against each other.

'What does it feel like to be fucked by a queen?' Elsa smiled meaningfully, showing me a bossy side of her, which I liked!

'Not bad,' I giggled, only to toss my head back and moan right after.

* * *

I was now fucking Anna in a missionary position. With her arms and legs tightly wrapped around me, she was mumbling stuff about how we would live happily ever after and have a lot of beautiful children. At that point, I should have realized that chick is a nutjob, but I was so lost in the sensations that I didn't pay attention!

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

Elsa and I were 69ing each other.

'Oh, Elsa, you're so sweet,' I panted at some point while lapping her vagina and groping her legs.

The pale skinned girl chuckled amid her moans when she realized that the sentence I had just spoken had more than one meaning in the current context. 'Likewise,' she screamed in her umpenteenth orgasm.

* * *

Anna was on all fours. I was now fucking her ass while groping her back and slapping her buttcheeks.

'Our first child will be a boy,' Anna spoke amid her pants and moans. 'He will become the next king of Arendelle, since Elsa is a lesbian and therefore won't have any children. Our second child will be a girl. I will personally train her to become a super model.'

I can't believe I still hadn't picked up on any of the signs! What planet had my orgasmic sensations taken me to?

Nevertheless, Anna kept talking, 'But let's not do it anal style again after this once. If we want to have children, you must fuck my front door.'

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

By now, Elsa and I had explored every single square inch of each other's bodies. We were lying sideways and scissoring, thrusting hard.

'If I knew things would turn out like this,' the blonde girl said amid her pants, 'I would have brought along my dildo from Arendelle. You should see it, Asuna. We could... (gasp)... we could make so much use of...'

'Sorry to interrupt you, your majesty,' I playfully giggled amid an orgasm scream, 'but, tonight, we need no dildos. We need nothing that reminds us of boys. This is an all girls' night!'

'GIRLS FOREVER,' Elsa screamed, joining me in climaxing.

'GIRLS FOREVER,' I agreed.

* * *

My anal session with Anna was followed by two more vaginal sessions, one on the desk and one hanging upside down from the ceiling lamp!

Now we were back on the floor, her giving me a blowjob. I was watching her head bobbing and hearing the muffled stuff she was mumbling, with her mouth full of my member. I bet she was once more saying something about how we would get married and have children.

I emptied one more enormous load, which that crazy chick swallowed to the last drop.

After that, she let herself fall on the floor on her back. 'I can feel it. I'm pregnant already,' she smiled with her eyes closed, caressing her tummy, which was full of my blowjob semen.

* * *

A sunray woke me up. Anna and I were lying on the bed. The redhead was sleeping next to me, with her hair really messy. She was snoring, with her mouth open and drool coming out.

I chuckled. I caressed her and foot cuddled with her for a while, until she woke up.

'Morning, hubby,' she smiled and kissed me on the lips, initiating a new making out session.

I revelled in it for a while, until my eyes opened wide. I had just realized that she had just called me hubby. In fact, I had just realized all the things she had said last night!

I broke the kiss. 'Wait a minute, you're... you're SERIOUS?'

'Sure I am,' she casually caressed me.

Okay, Kirito, you have learnt your lesson. Next time a chick who has never said a single word to you knocks on your door and initiates sex, she's most likely deranged. But what was I supposed to do now?


	116. Ice Queen (Part 3)

I stood up. I sighed, my fingers crossing my messy hair (well, my hair is always messy, but, in 'after sex mode', it is even messier). My eyes back to Anna, who was still lying sideways, supporting her torso with her elbow and looking at me with adoration, batting her eyes in a manner that would be so cute and childlike if she wasn't a psycho I had just slept with against my better judgement and now I was looking for a way to get rid of.

'Listen, Anna,' I began, trying not to show how much I was freaking out. 'What happened between... you (gestured to her)... and me (gestured to me)... was just... you know... sex.'

'I know,' she nodded, her smile still stuck on her face. 'So I'm now pregnant with your child and we will get married. Sex means pregnancy and marriage. I've been taught so!'

'No!' I raised a finger. 'Sex does not mean pregnancy and marriage. Sex means just sex.'

Gosh, I couldn't believe I was actually explaining that stuff to a 16 year old girl. Had she grown up under a rock?

She sat up and glared at me. 'Kirito... what are you saying?' she asked threateningly.

I gulped. 'Umm, basically,' I stroked my nape. Then, at lightning speed, I added, 'I'msayinthesexwasgreatandwecoulddoitagainsometimeinthefutureifyouwerenotacuckooheadsoitwasnicetomeetyouhappyrestofyourlifebyebye.'

Silence. Anna's eyes were blazing. 'Are you breaking up with the princess of Arendelle? Are you aware what I can do to you? I can order my guards to kidnap you and take you to Arendelle, where, according to our law, I have the right to execute you for spoiling the virginity and honor of my highness.'

I trembled for a moment. So that was it? I was a dead boy? Was marrying Anna the only way to get out of this alive? The next moment, I stopped trembling. I clenched my fists.

'Okay, listen, you spoiled jerk,' I snapped, momentarily surprising the girl. 'I love Asuna and if I ever marry anyone, it will be her. I'd rather die than do this to her. And bear this in mind: Even if you destroy me, with that attitude of yours, your life will always be miserable.'

Silence again.

'FINE, SIR! I HOPE YOU HAVE MADE A WILL,' Anna snapped, put on her underwear and exited the room, slamming the door behind her.

Lol, a will. What did I possess to leave to anyone in case I died anyway? My collection of used condoms? I don't think anyone would want that anyway, unless they were really kinky!

* * *

_Anna's POV..._

I exited the room. My clothes were not where I had left them. Who might have stolen them? Oh, who cares? I need some fresh air.

I exited the hotel and walked, fuming. All eyes were on me, for some reason.

'What are you staring at, idiots?' I yelled at the passers by. 'Have you never seen a half naked princess strolling?' Jeez, some people are so weird!

* * *

With my clothes back on, I was nervously pacing the room. Darn, this was so agonizing. How much longer did I have to wait to find out what my fate would be?

I looked out of the window. I saw Asuna and Queen Elsa walking in the hotel's garden and chatting like besties. Maybe it was just me, but I think that they pecked on the lips at some point. In any case, I deduced that Elsa didn't know about what I had done with her sister yet; I mean, if she knew, she wouldn't be so relaxed.

Then what was Anna up to? What had she done since the moment she left my room? I couldn't take that uncertainty and agony anymore. I had to go and find her highness. If she planned to kill me, she might as well just get it over with.

* * *

I searched the entire hotel. Then the entire garden. Anna was nowhere and nobody had seen her. That meant she was probably somewhere outside of the premises.

But where was I supposed to search? Okay, think, Kirito. If you were a psychotic chick, where would you go? The hell I know!

I decided to search in a park nearby first. And indeed, there she was. I saw her sitting on a bench, with only her underwear on (what the hell had happened with her clothes?) and making out with a guy!

He was dressed in white, yuppie style. He had red hair, with sideburns, and green eyes.

I bet my jaw hit the ground that moment. Yes, I know that, if Seven was here, she would argue that this is scientifically impossible, but I really believe that I was so surprised that moment that, somehow, with the power of a gag, my jaw hit the ground and produced a thud, which is what caused the two making out people to turn their heads to me.

'Oh, hey, Kirito,' Anna smiled and casually raised her arm, as if she was greeting a friend!

Next, she turned to the other man and said, 'This is my ex I talked to you about.'

The man stood up, bowed in a fashion that indicated he had studied Japanese manners (though he looked Northern European) and said, 'Hello, Anna's ex. My name is Hans and I'm a businessman. Don't worry, I'm not jealous of you. I trust Anna and she has assured me that what you two had is ancient history.'

'Indeed it is ancient history,' Anna assured him again. 'It's been over 10 hours since I last had sex with him! Hell I don't even remember what his penis looks like.'

'Anna,' I gaped, wondering whether I was dreaming. 'What the hell has happened?'

Interpreting my reaction as jealousy, the princess stood up, looked at me with compassion and said, 'I'm sorry, Kirito kun. I know we were madly in love and planning to get married, but then, all of a sudden, I met this wonderful, charming man (points at Hans) and, from the moment we laid eyes to each other, we knew we were meant to be together.'

Okay, I know Anna is crazy. Nothing she does surprises me anymore. But what about that Hans guy? He seemed... normal. Why did he want to get involved with a chick so obviously messed up in the head? Suddenly, I realized that there was something about him I didn't like at all. I swear I was not jealous!

'Anna, can I say something crazy?' Hanses voice interrupted my thoughts. 'Will you marry me?'

'Can I say something crazier? YES,' the half naked girl squealed and fell into his arms.

I cleared my throat to draw the attention of the two lovebirds (let's call them that). 'Anna, I know it's none of my business, but are you sure you want to keep trying to marry guys you just met?'

'Stop trying to get me back, Kirito,' Anna glared at me, still in Hanses arms. 'You and I are through. Get over it.'

I rolled my eyes. This chick just doesn't want to listen.

'Don't be so hard on him, Anna,' Hans politely interjected. 'I understand him. He's probably worried about you. Don't worry, Kirito, my friend. I'll take care of her. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? It's not like I secretly plot to murder her and her sister and take Arendelle's throne.'

'Of course not. That's so crazy,' Anna burst into laughter.

I walked away. Whatever, let Arendelle's royal family deal with their issues themselves.

* * *

Returning to the hotel, I met Asuna's parents.

'Hello, Kirito,' her mother greeted me. 'Did you do anything interesting today?'

'No, nothing,' I shrieked in panic, blushing. 'I'm still a virgin!'

Silence and gag sweatdrops. 'Umm, okay,' Asuna's father scratched his head. 'I'm glad that Asuna and you are saving yourselves for your wedding night, but why are you mentioning this all of a sudden?'

'Because both Asuna and I are so proud to be virgins,' I yelped. 'I mean we both are SO virgins. Have I mentioned we're virgins?'


	117. Asuna's letter to Kirito

Oh, Kirito, Kirito, dear Kirito. My Kirito muffin! I don't even know how to begin this letter. There is so much I could tell you.

When I was a little girl, affected by my bedtime stories, I dreamt of marrying a perfect prince. Or at least a more modern version thereof. You know, a mature businessman, with perfect manners, always dressed stylishly, at least 10 years older than me.

And what did I get instead? An immature boy the same age as me, whose main interests are video games, whose hair is always freaky, even when he tries to comb it, who gets on my nerves with those goofy laughs of his, who... who... seriously, how did I end up with you? Can you explain it to me?

Sigh...

Okay, I admit that you're not that bad when you share your food with me. And... and when you let me beat you in various board games to make me feel better (you think I never realized this, huh?) And when you caress my neck. Oh, and when you smile at me and hug me and hold me tightly in your arms, even when I suffer a nervous breakdown and take it out on you, and you somehow magically make everything seem better without even needing to talk!

I admit that if, a few years ago, someone told me that there would come a day I would love a man so much as to be cool with him having sex with a bazillion women and I would even be good friends with some of those women and I would even experiment with lesbian encounters, I would punch that someone in the face. And it was not just my strict, religious upbringing. I was a pretty romantic girl by nature.

As a matter of fact, I still am. Except that now I know what true love is. True love is unconditional. True love is to understand someone so deeply as to respect all their needs, including those of a sexual nature. To be happy when that person is happy, even if what makes them happy is a harem of girls.

And our love is mutual. You, my Kirito muffin, respect my needs as much as I respect yours. You allow me to experiment, experience and broaden my horizons as much as I allow you to do so. You are happy when I climax at the hands of another person as much as I am happy when you do so.

You make me feel so free, so emancipated. Thanks to you, I no longer repress my healthy desires, I no longer view sex, the most natural thing in the world regardless of how you do it and whom you do it with, as something demonic. Thanks to you, I'm no longer affected by what my parents taught me (though I let them believe otherwise, for obvious reasons). And, most importantly, thanks to you, Kirito, I now know that all the above can be pretty romantic too!

It wasn't easy to get there, though. All this took me plenty of getting used to. Lol, remember how I reacted when I first found out you're cheating on me? Oh, God, I wanted to murder you that day. Or at least cut off your dick!

I will love you forever, Kirito kun. Our bodies, our hormones may be fickle, but our hearts, our souls, will always belong to each other.

Truly yours, Asuna.

* * *

_Author note: Lol, this is the shortest chapter so far. My decision to write it was totally spontaneous and I did it in a matter of half an hour or so._

_Author note 2: I recently realized that, in about one month, it will have been one year since I started this fic. Wow! Do you want anything special for this story's first anniversary? I'm open to suggestions._

_Author note 3: This story isn't an AU fanfiction of SAO (and other series); SAO (and other series) are AU fanfictions of this story!_


	118. How quads have fun (Part 1)

_The characters that appear in this chapter are from the 'Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn' series._

* * *

A sun ray woke me up. Leafa was sleeping next to me, in a lateral position and smiling. She was nude as me.

I caressed her blonde hair. How beautiful she was. Last night, we had had so much sex! I really needed that.

I had missed her so much those two weeks. Originally, I wanted to use my magic scissors to visit her at some point during Christmas vacation, but, somewhere between having orgies with mom and Suguha and almost being killed by a demented royal from another country, I hadn't found the time!

So, when we were back at the academy, one of the first things I did was drop by the blondie's dorm room for a visit. And stay there all night for passionate sex in every position under the sun since I was at it!

Leafa woke up, switching into a supine position. 'Morning, monkeyface,' she smiled and stretched.

'How was your vacation?' I casually asked, caressing her and foot cuddling with her. (Last night, we had been so busy having sex that I hadn't even asked that!)

The blonde girl turned sideways again. 'Oh, you know, nothing unusual,' she casually shrugged. 'I caught up with a few old friends in my hometown, hooked up with some attractive guys and made a new friend online.'

'Online friend?' I raised an eyebrow playfully. 'Boy or girl?'

'Girl!' Leafa answered excitedly and moved towards the nightstand to get her laptop. 'Her name is Dawn Harper and she's American. We found out that we both love gymnastics and became besties right away. We have chatted on Skype many times.'

Leafa turned on the computer, lying on her belly, with her calves raised. I assumed a similar lying position next to her.

My blonde friend with benefits showed me Dawn's facebook page. As I found out, she's a girl the same age as us, with long, blonde, slightly wavy hair and blue eyes. She's really tall and has a body that looks as if God made it for gymnastics! Wow. Needless to say I wanted to fuck that babe the moment I lay eyes on her.

Also, as I found out on her facebook page, she has three brothers the same age as her. Yes, they're quadruplets! Although they look nothing like one another. Her bros' names are Nicky (blue eyes and black hair that looked like a more well combed version of mine), Ricky (blue eyes and short, blond hair) and Dicky (strawberry blond, middle length hair and brown eyes).

Leafa and I browsed through Dawn's page for a while. At some point, I couldn't help driving my hand under my crotch and starting to jack off to Dawn's photos.

The bed squeaks soon rendered Leafa aware of that. The blonde girl turned her head to me and raised an eyebrow. 'What are you doing?' she giggled.

'What do you think I'm doing?' I moaned, my eyes on the screen.

'Don't be so selfish,' Leaf pouted. 'If you want to use facebook for... scientific purposes, at least share this experience with your partner.'

'Okay,' I moaned, although I stopped jacking off for a while. 'What do you suggest?'

Leafa smiled meaningfully. She clicked on a photo that showed Dawn and one of her brothers (I don't remember which of the three it was). They were sitting next to a pool and smiling at the camera, holding shoulders. Dawn was wearing a white bikini that made her look awesome (more awesome than when clothes cover her body, that is). Her brother was wearing a swimtrunk.

'Are you ready?' Leafa gave me a sultry look, driving her hand under her crotch.

'Ready,' I gulped.

And so, Leafa and I began jacking off to that photo, with our calves raised, me looking at Dawn and Leafa looking at her brother (though I think Leafa was actually looking both at Dawn and her brother).

The bed was now squeaking louder than before. Our moans flooded the room. At some point, Leafa started caressing my foot with hers, further increasing our arousal. I responded by driving my other hand under her breasts and massaging them, which made her produce her first pre orgasm scream.

We jacked off like that for a while, looking at the photo and teasing each other, until Leafa abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened.

I stopped too. 'What's wrong?' I raised an eyebrow.

'I just remembered that Dawn and I agreed to chat again right now,' she said.

With her eyes back to the screen, she opened the skype. A few moments later, Dawn's smiling face appeared on the screen. She was wearing her gymnastics uniform.

'Hey, Leaf,' the girl cheerfully greeted in English, sitting with a leg crossed over her shoulders. (It seems she was in the middle of her gymnastics workout or something.) Man, she was so hot!

'Hey, Dawn,' Leafa replied, in English with her Japanese accent. 'This is my good friend, Kirito, and I swear we weren't jacking off to photos of you moments ago!'

My face became red as Leafa's vagina that day she suddenly had her period while we were having sex. 'Hello,' I greeted her, in a really low voice, wanting to die of shame.

'Hello, Kirito,' Dawn burst into laughter. Her eyes back to Leafa: 'So you're as perverted as always. Huh, crazy girl?'

'You bet,' Leafa winked.

'Well, don't worry, Kirito,' Dawn tried to comfort me. 'I understand you. I'm pretty perverted too. Oh, the things I have done with my brothers!'

My boner instantly doubled in size!

Dawn uncrossed her leg with an unintentionally sexy movement and an equally sexy exhalation and carried on: 'If I lived closer to where you live, I could show you guys how my siblings and I have fun.'

'Hey, I know,' Leafa snapped her fingers. Her eyes to me, 'Kirito, we can use your dimensional scissors to visit them.'

My eyes widened. It's not that I was not smart enough to come up with that idea myself. But I'd rather Leafa didn't tell everybody that I had magic scissors as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Some people might freak out!

'Well,' Dawn shrugged casually. 'I'm not sure I got that, but, if you guys have some means of coming all the way to America and visit us, feel free to do so. My parents will be working at their shop tomorrow afternoon, so my siblings and I have the house all to ourselves to... experiment. I bet they'd love to experiment with you too!'

'May I bring some other friends of mine too?' Leafa asked with a childlike expression that made the situation seem so much more innocent than it really was.

'Sure,' Dawn winked and closed the skype.

* * *

As you can easily guess, Leafa invited Asuna.

When Seven found out, she wanted to come too. We argued that she might feel a little left out, since, at this 'meeting', we would all be the same age (around 16), whereas Seven was only 12.

Seven pouted. Next moment, though, she took a meaningful expression. 'Okay,' she smiled. 'I take it none of you wants to try the new potion I made, which will made your orgasms last for 30 minutes. Oh, well.'

'WAIT WHAT?' Asuna, Leafa and I cried simultaneously.

Needless to say that, after that, we changed our minds!

And so, that afternoon, we would be 4 boys and 4 girls, in a house all to ourselves. With all of us full of urges and with Seven bringing along a potion that gives half an hour worth of orgasms! This evening would be totally innocent. I mean, I don't see how it could go sexual. Sarcasm!


	119. How quads have fun (Part 2)

We all knew why we were there. Four boys, four girls, all eight of us full of teenage urges. Still, though, we couldn't be like 'Let's have sex' the moment we arrived in the Harpers' house. We had to chat a little first, to get to know each other, even if we would do so just for the sake of etiquette.

And so, we all sat in the living room and conversed. It didn't take me long to find out what each of the Harper quadruplets was about. Ricky was the smart one; well, smart to a reasonable extent by the standards of a teenage person, not a prodigy like Seven. (Speaking of which, those two bickered about sciences at some point in the conversation, with Seven humiliating him with her superior knowledge and making him blush in the end, to the amusement of the rest of us.) Dicky was the exact opposite; a male version of Strea. Lastly, Nicky was a quiet and likeable kid; it kinda reminded me of myself a long time ago, before I began attending the all girls academy. I think that, if I stayed closer to his place, Nicky could become my friend, the first male friend I have ever had!

Anyway, after quite a long conversation, awkward silence prevailed. We exchanged looks. We all knew what we wanted. It was only a matter of who would decide to make the first move!

Leafa and Dawn were the boldest in the group. It was only natural that they would be the ones to do the honors!

'So, Leaf,' the female Harper caressed Leafa's hand in a meaningful way. 'How about we show our friends some of the gymnastic skills we have practiced?'

'Sure,' the other blonde girl drawled.

The two blondies stood up and, to everybody's surprise and awe, began undressing.

'Umm, why do you need to undress to perform gymnastics moves?' Dicky scratched his head.

The rest of us rolled our eyes; that stupid boy asking them to state the obvious killed our mood. Thankfully, Leafa came up with a nice save. 'Because the clothes we're wearing are heavy and might get in the way while we are performing,' she winked.

Dicky kept looking with a baffled expression and scratching his head. 'I don't get it. Your clothes don't seem heavy at a...'

Nicky kicked his dumb brother in the shin, at last making him shut up. (Thanks, Nicky!)

And so, both girls were left with only their respective underwear on. Leafa's underwear was green. Dawn's underwear was white.

The Harper extended her arms. 'Come here,' she invited Leafa sweetly. My blonde friend took her partner's hands, then she placed her soles on Dawn's thighs. The girls remained in that position for a while, giggling, with Dawn struggling to hold Leafa.

I noticed that Dawn's brothers had already started rubbing their respective crotches. Not that Asuna and Seven didn't seem aroused at what they saw, mind you!

'Perhaps we should have done this the other way around,' Dawn let out a giggling groan of effort, struggling not to drop her partner. 'I mean, you're stronger than me and you would have an easier time in my shoes.'

'First of all, we're not wearing any shoes right now, besty,' Leafa giggled. 'And secondly...'

Without finishing that sentence, Leafa wrapped her legs around Dawn's waist and joined their lips together. Dawn moaned in Leafa's mouth, first in shock, then in pleasure, before closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Leafa's neck.

'Secondly what?' Dicky scratched his head, eliciting another kick.

The two girls made out like that for a while, with the rest of us watching in awe. By now, Asuna and Seven also had started caressing their respective genitalia. So had I, albeit unconsciously.

Leafa's hands descended along Dawn's back, until they reached the latter's ass, which was partly exposed thanks to the narrow underpants the female Harper was wearing. Leafa groped that juicy ass, moaning gluttonously in her partner's mouth.

At some point, Leafa broke the kiss, leant her head and started sucking Dawn's breasts while removing the latter's bra.

When the aforementioned bra was off, the girls sat on the floor, with Dawn now being the one removing her partner's bra. All the while, they continued kissing and groping each other on various parts.

Finally, they turned their heads to us. Leafa was looking mostly at me, whereas Dawn was looking mostly at her brothers.

'Do you want us to keep doing what we're doing, boys?' Leafa asked.

'YES!' Dawn's siblings and I answered simultaneously, drooling.

'Well,' Dawn playfully placed a finger on her chin. 'We will resume under one condition. We want you too boys to make out with one another!'

'WHAT?'

With our eyes bulging, Dawn's brothers and I exchanged looks of uncertainty. Don't get me wrong, they all were great guys (especially Nicky) but I did not have the slightest desire to do anything physical with any of them.

Luckily, Dawn and Leafa burst into laughter.

'Chill, idiots. We were just kidding,' Leafa cried.

I closed my eyes, placed a hand on my chest and sighed in relief. (_Author note: Hah. Tricked ya. Don't worry. I don't write gay stuff._)

In the meantime, Leafa and Dawn had removed each other's underpants.

Leaf turned to Seven. 'Hey, Seven, how about we drink that potion you talked about, which will make us cum for half an hour?'

'Let's save it for later,' the 12 year old girl, who had begun undressing, panted in arousal.

I realized that Asuna and Dawn's brothers had started undressing too. Well, time for my clothes to go as well! And so, all of us were now as nude as the moment we came out of our respective mothers' vaginas.

Dawn and Leafa parted. The former turned to me and opened her legs, inviting me. 'Come over here, big boy,' she playfully wiggled her waist. 'Show me whether you are as good as Leafa has told me.'

'I'm even better than she has told you,' I smiled boastfully, took a condom from a bowl on the table and charged at the tall girl.

For starters, I planted kisses on her neck, eliciting giggles from her. The giggles turned into moans when I descended and groped her breasts while sucking the nipples. I kept descending, my hands and my mouth enjoying her belly. I lifted her legs and started kissing them. Oh, those endless legs; I bet she could wrap them around the globe!

I gently forced her back to the floor and slowly started driving my reproductive organ in her womanhood. As I was doing this, I realized that Asuna had laid down next to us, with Nicky on top of her and his dick in her vagina already!

The likeable boy turned his head to me. 'Heh. You screw my sister, I retaliate by screwing your girlfriend,' he smiled as he began thrusting his penis in and out of Asuna's vagina.

'Fair enough,' I winked as I began thrusting my dick in and out of Dawn's pussy.

Nicky and I extended our arms, fist bumped, then turned our attention back to our respective partners.

Dawn wrapped her legs around me. We fucked for a long time. She would moan. She would cry. I would grope her legs. She would claw my back. I would suck her breasts. She would stroke my chest. I would suck her neck. She would grope my butt. We would join our lips together and make out. All the above without interrupting the thrusts.

Dawn and Asuna looked at each other, exchanged giggles and kissed! Nicky and I gasped at the beauty of that scene, without interrupting our thrusts nonetheless.

The girls looked at us mischievously.

'Did we make you jealous, boys?' Dawn asked.

'Yes,' Nicky and I snapped simultaneously. 'I, too, want to kiss you.' (When we spoke that sentence simultaneously, I was looking at Asuna and Nicky was looking at Dawn.)

'Okay, lean for a quick kiss,' Asuna winked at me.

And so, I leant and made out with Asuna for a while, still thrusting in and out of Dawn.

'Your turn,' Dawn winked at Nicky, who leant and made out with his sister while he was still thrusting in and out of Asuna and I was still thrusting in and out of his sister. Then we went back to each of us making out with the one his penis was in at that moment. We're so normal people!

After a while, Dawn suggested that we switched into another position. I agreed and we switched to doggy style.

While we were in the process of switching, I noticed Dicky being on his knees, with Seven's little hands jacking him off. Leafa and Ricky were lazily watching them, Ricky in Leafa's arms and his back turned to her, Leafa caressing his hair.

Seven tried to put her partner's dick in her mouth, but her first attempt failed. 'Wow, it is so big,' she remarked. 'No wonder your name is Dicky!'

We all gasped. I can't believe that Seven, of all people, made that pun! Even Leafa blushed!

In any case, Seven finally managed to shove the shaft in her mouth and initiated a blowjob. Let them have their fun!

With my attention back to my own current partner, I began groping her back and her ass. Soon, the first slaps of the evening were produced, resonating through the living room as my hands hit against Dawn's developed buttcheeks.

'Harder,' Dawn moaned, as I kept thrusting my cock in and out of her, doggy style.

I raised an eyebrow. 'You mean you want me to slap you harder or to fuck you harder?' I giggled amid my moans.

'BOTH!' Dawn screamed. 'Do it like you mean it. I can take pain. My mom used to spank me when I was little.'

'Well,' I chuckled, putting more strength in the slaps I was dealing her, 'my own mom fucks me.'

Nicky, who was still fucking Asuna in a missionary position next to me, interrupted his thrusts for a moment and gasped in surprise. 'Kirito... you have sex with your mom?' he asked in disbelief.

'Yeah,' I chuckled, still fucking Dawn. 'How about you?'

'Well, my own mother isn't really attractive, so no,' Nicky shook his head, resuming fucking my girlfriend. 'May I see a photo of your mom?'

'Sure,' I casually answered amid my moans.

Without interrupting my thrusts, I looked around. Where had I left my cellphone? Oh, here it was. On the table, next to the bowl of condoms, which now contained visibly less rubbers than before! Under the table, Leafa and Ricky were fucking sideways.

'Umm, Leaf,' I called out. 'Can you do me a favor? Fetch me my phone, please.'

Leafa turned her eyes to me and rolled them with annoyance. Next, she raised her hand over the table, grabbed my phone and (with neither her stopping fucking Ricky nor me stopping fucking Dawn), she forcefully pushed it, causing it to slide on the floor towards me.

'Thanks,' I smiled and picked up my phone. I pressed some buttons, whistling a makeshift tune amid my moans (need I remind you again that I was still fucking Dawn?), and finally extended my arm, showing a photo of my mom to Nicky. And it was a pretty hot one, mind you! It was a photo showing her sleeping nude, on her back, with one knee raised. It was a photo I took one time after we had sex, unbeknownst to her, tee hee hee!

'Wow, she's good,' Nicky clicked his tongue and gave me a thumbs up. 'Now I understand you. If I had such a hot mom, I would fuck her without a second thought.'

Meanwhile, Asuna and Dawn, who were still being fucked by us, turned to each other, mildly annoyed.

'I can't believe they're acting as if we're not even here,' Asuna whispered amid her moans.

'Boys will be boys,' Dawn rolled her eyes before letting out another scream.

I put my phone aside and we continued fucking like that for a while. At some point, Dawn suggested that we switched to a different position again. I let her go, curious to see what she had in mind.

Waiting for Dawn to adjust herself, I looked around in case anything interesting was going on. I saw Dicky lying on the floor in a supine position, fucking Seven cowgirl style. The younger girl was bouncing on him, crying with her eyes raised to the ceiling. She was stroking his hairy chest as he was groping her legs, ass and back.

Soon, Dicky closed his eyes and let out a scream that indicated he was cumming. Seven's eyes widened in frustration.

Dicky turned his head sideways, panting, totally satisfied. Seven, on the other hand, was anything but satisfied.

'Already?' she protested, still riding the boy, with her fists on her hips and his dick still in her pussy.

'Yes,' Dicky casually answered, with his eyes still closed and a smile.

Being in denial, Seven started pulling her partner's chest hair and moving her waist back and forth, in a desperate attempt to make his flaccid penis in her vagina go up again. However, Dicky was totally oblivious. Finally, Seven gave up with a sigh.

'You're so quick,' she glared at the boy as she removed his penis from her vagina.

'Thank you,' Dicky replied, not realizing that this was not a compliment. Lol, poor Seven! Serves her right for picking the dumb one.

'Hey, Kirito, look over here,' Dawn drew my attention.

I turned and gasped in awe. Dawn was sitting on a buffet, with her back resting against the wall and her legs behind her head! Remeber when I told you Marie Rose is flexible? (_Chapter 53_) Well, as it turns out, back then, I still didn't know shit about what being really flexible means!

I hungrily charged at her and drove my dick back in her pussy, with force, eliciting a gasp from her. And so, I fucked her like that for a long time, sometimes making out with her, sometimes kissing and sucking the soles behind her head. Eventually, we orgasmed. I leant too far back and accidentally fell on my back, dragging her along, ending up with her on top of me (her feet still behind her head!) This didn't interrupt or spoil our simultaneous climax in the slightest.

A panting Dawn uncrossed her legs and moved them back to their natural position. By then, Nicky and Asuna were done too. Leafa and Ricky crawled away from the table they had been fucking under. And so, after our 'workout', we all relaxed, exhaling deeply.

At some point, we remembered Seven. She was sitting on the couch, nude, hugging her knees, pouting with disappointment. Aww, she was so cute. I felt like giving her an (innocent) hug. Next to her, Dicky was casually playing a video game on his cellphone.

'Hey, Sev,' Leafa raised her arm. 'How about we drink that potion now?'

'Might as well,' the little girl shrugged.

With a squeal of delight, Leafa stood up, ran over to the chair Seven's purse was placed on and took out a flask. Next, she ran over to the kitchen (by the way, she was so sexy running around nude like that), fetched some liquor glasses and poured some drops of that potion in each of them.

Barring Seven, who was still pouting, and Dicky, who was still oblivious, the rest of us picked up one glass each and clinked them together. 'Cheers,' we cried in unison, kneeling around the table, and drank the content.

We exchanged meaningful looks. Time for round two. But who would be paired up with whom this time?

'Oh, I know,' Dawn suddenly snapped her fingers. She whispered something in Leafa's ear, the other blondie smiling deviously as a reaction. Leafa subsequently whispered what I suppose was the same thing Dawn had just told her in Asuna's ear. Likewise, my official girlfriend smiled.

The three chicks stood up, with us boys unable to wait to find out what they were up to.

Asuna and Leafa assumed a gymnastics bridge pose on the floor. Next, Dawn got on them and, to my and the other boys' awe, assumed a bridge pose too, with her soles on Asuna's thighs and her palms on Leafa's thighs. Gosh, it was so beautiful!

Still in that position, Dawn turned her head to me. 'Come and fuck me, big boy,' she wiggled her butt provocatively.

'But... but,' I stuttered. 'Will you girls manage to hold that position for long enough?'

'Hah. Don't worry, Kirito,' Asuna bragged.

'We're pretty strong,' Leafa added.

I gulped with arousal. I took another condom from the bowl and replaced it with the one I had used earlier. Tentatively, I placed my soles on Asuna's thighs (eliciting some giggles from the latter), trying to climb all the way to Dawn. Finally, I made it! I got on top of Dawn and started fucking her anew.

In her current position, the girl was unable to move her limbs as a gesture of reciprocation (for obvious reasons!), but she moaned a lot nonetheless, so I knew she was enjoying this big time. She gripped Asuna's thighs with her toes.

At some point, I saw Nicky down below getting on top of Leafa. The boy turned his head and raised his eyes. We exchanged smiles.

'Long time no see, Kirito,' he teased.

'Glad to see you again, Nicky,' I responded, me thrusting my dick in Dawn and him thrusting his in Leafa.

We continued like that for a while. I kissed Dawn's neck while catching a glimpse of Nicky playing with Leafa's boobs (can't blame him; who wouldn't want to play with those boobs?) I massaged Dawn's breasts while Nicky was kissing Leafa on the lips, muffling her moans. I drove my hands downward and groped Dawn's back and ass while Nicky did the same thing to Leafa. All the while, we never stopped thrusting.

At some point, I slightly raised my torso and turned my head to see what the rest of the gang was up to. I saw Seven lying on the floor sideways, being fucked by both Ricky and Dicky at the same time, Dicky from the front and Ricky from the rear.

'This time, remember to wait for me to ejaculate first,' Seven threatened him.

'Yes, rest assured,' Dicky nodded. 'I won't... AAAARRGGHHHHH!'

Once again, Dicky orgasmed too soon. He carefreely moved away and assumed a supine recumbent position, with one knee raised and the other leg crossed over it.

'I thought we had agreed you wouldn't ejaculate before me,' Seven snapped, Ricky still fucking her ass.

Dicky turned his head to her. 'Umm, what is ejaculate?' he asked curiously.

Seven facepalmed. Then she sighed with a smile. Oh, well. At least Ricky, behind her, was still on it. The younger girl started moaning, enjoying the blond boy's thrusts.

However, at that point, Asuna drew Ricky's attention. 'Hey, Rick, come over here,' she smiled and wiggled her legs provocatively.

Ricky's eyes widened at the sight of that red headed beauty queen. 'Yes, ma'am,' he cried enthusiastically, removed his penis from Seven's rear door, took off the condom he had been using with her, put on a new one and ran over to Asuna.

Seven glared at her older friend. 'Asuna!' she snapped. 'How could you?'

'Sorry, greyhead,' my official girlfriend giggled mischievously. 'All is fair in love, war and orgies!'

Seven rolled her eyes and turned to Dicky, who had fallen asleep and was snoring next to her, without a care in the world. It seemed that boy couldn't please her either!

In the meantime, Ricky got on top of Asuna.

And so, the three girls engaging in the acro stunt were now being fucked at the same time: Dawn by me, Leafa by Nicky and Asuna by Ricky. The room was flooded with a concert of moans and cries, both male and female.

We were so well synchronized that we cummed simultaneously. All six of us at the same time! It was so intense that the girls couldn't hold their position any longer. Alas, they collapsed, all six of us turning into a tangled mass, yet all three of us boys keeping thrusting our dicks in our respective partners... and thrusting... and thrusting...

Seven hadn't lied after all; that potion really makes you cum for 30 minutes!

'HEY, GUYS,' I said, about 5 minutes later, still orgasming. 'LET'S DO A SWAP.'

'OKAY,' the boys agreed.

And so, amid our orgasm, we swapped partners. I took my penis out of Dawn's pussy. My dick was still convulsing in the condom, since my orgasm was still going on. Dawn writhed in her orgasm on the floor herself for a while, before Ricky shoved his penis in her. Meanwhile, I shoved mine in Leafa and Nicky shoved his in Asuna. The three girls instinctively wrapped their legs around us, their orgasm screams still flooding the room.

We continued like that for about 15 minutes!

Then we swapped again. Nicky took his sister, Ricky took Leafa and I took my official girlfriend. Not needing my condom this time, I took it off (still amid my orgasm). My cock was now convulsing in freedom. I shoved it in the pussy of my beloved redhead, who wrapped her legs around me, and spent the last 10 minutes of my orgasm in there.

We all collapsed next to one another, panting and smiling, and agreed that this was the best orgy ever and we had to do it again sometime in the future.

'And who told you that this time is over?' a roar was heard.

Seven was towering over our lying bodies. Her eyes were blazing with anger. 'This is not over until I climax,' she yelled, indignant.

Dicky didn't wake up!

Seven raised the flask of her potion and drank all of it!

'Umm, Seven,' Asuna shyly raised an arm. 'I'm pretty sure this is more than the recommended dose...'

'WHO IS THE GENIUS HERE?' the younger girl screamed.

Asuna gulped and lowered her arm. 'Y-you, ma'am.'

Seven threw the flask away. Next, she sat on the couch and opened her legs. 'I demand that someone comes here and makes me orgasm. NOW!'

With a gulp, I stood up, took one of the few condoms left in the bowl, put it on and walked over to Seven. I drove my dick in her pussy, making her smile for the first time in a long time. Seven let out an exhalation of pleasure.

I started thrusting. In the beginning, my penis was kinda flaccid, after all that 'workout' it had got, but soon, after I groped the girl's little legs and kissed her almost breastless chest, her neck and her lips, it was sufficiently hard again.

'Oh, Kirito kun,' Seven whispered, eyes closed. She was once more a docile loli!

Although I had got hard again, it was hard for me to orgasm, since I was pretty tired by now. But there was no need. Seven reached an orgasm without me climaxing. And since she had drunk the potion, I knew her climax wouldn't be over anytime soon, so I pulled out and let her writhe herself.

The rest of the gang and I turned on the tv and watched a movie.

* * *

_Hours later..._

The movie was over. As well as the sequels we had watched right after it. Yet Seven was still writhing in her orgasm!

I exchanged looks with the gang.

'When do you think her orgasm will be over?' Asuna asked, me spontaneously kissing her on the hair.

'Maybe next year,' Leafa answered and we all burst into laughter.

'FELLOWS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY,' Seven (still writhing) slammed her soles down on the floor.


	120. Gym classes

Do you know what Seven and I have in common? We both hate gym classes. Me being a lazy nerd and my underaged friend being interested in more intellectual stuff. Unfortunately, we have to be present, since those classes are mandatory for the academy's students, but we almost never participate. We will just sit on the bench, me playing video games on my cellphone and Seven studying for the next period.

At least that was the case until a little before the Christmas break! Then something really felicitous happened. The academy's gym instructor was replaced. The new instructor was an amazing babe in her early 30s. Her name was Kureha. She had blue eyes, pink hair tied in a ponytail which would usually hang down from the left side of her head and an athletic body that made me drool. To make matters even better (for me!), most of the times, she would teach us wearing a pink gymnastics uniform that left her four limbs exposed and defined her juicy boobs. She seemed a really cheerful and nice person; I bet that, in her teens, she was as bold and crazy as Leafa!

Needless to say that, from the day that babe arrived at the academy, my attitude towards gym courses 'magically' changed. I would always participate; or at least that was what I tried to do, since I didn't exactly excel at any sport. Nevertheless, I exploited that opportunity to see our lightly dressed instructor performing (unintentionally sexy) moves and skills while instructing us.

One time, we were doing jumping jacks. Kureha had advised us to set a goal of doing 50 in a row. I was trying to beat that challenge, with my eyes fixed on the awesome older woman, who was doing jumping jacks along with us. My cock in my shorts had long since grown to full size. I realized that doing jumping jacks while looking at that pink headed goddess had caused the erect penis (which was unintentionally being rubbed against my underpants) to feel pleasure. I was close to cumming (and it sure helped that I had jacked off close to orgasm looking at Kureha earlier, when I was sitting on the bench with my hands 'casually' in my pockets!) And so, during those jumping jacks session, I cummed in my pants, looking at my teacher! I tried really hard to conceal the wet spot on my crotch for the rest of the period, though I bet many girls noticed, judging from the giggles and whispers.

Predictably, Leafa, with her athletic skills and flexibility, was Kureha's favourite student. And, since Kureha wasn't decades older than me and my peers and since she was really cool as a professor and since Leafa was social and friendly to everyone, those two soon became friends. They would often hang out in the recess or in the afternoons, as if they were classmates!

Sometimes, Leafa would tell me about stuff she discussed with Kureha. As it turned out, I had guessed right; Kureha, in her teens, was as bold and crazy as my blonde friend! In fact, just as me and my girls, when she was a student, she had experienced several crazy sexual scenarios, which she had told Leafa about in confidence but that blonde chick couldn't help sharing with me!

* * *

It was a seemingly normal day. The gym period had just ended and my female classmates had hit the showers in order to get rid of their workout produced sweat. Since that was an all girls academy, there was no boys' shower room, so I had to wait for my classmates to finish before I, too, could wash myself. Well, by now, the kind of my relationship with most girls was already common knowledge; hell, I had even had an orgy with my classmates and the principal herself in the classroom once (_Chapter 55_). But still, officially, a cover had to be maintained.

And so, I waited in the corridor leading to the shower rooms. A few minutes later, girls started coming out of the shower rooms, with their hair wet and their bodies covered by robes; so sexy! At some point, I spotted my official girlfriend, Asuna, among them, who casually pecked me on the lips.

'Later,' she smiled at me.

'Later, babe,' I reciprocated.

When all the girls had exited the shower, it was my turn. I heaved my bag with a grunt of effort (I was still pretty tired because of the gym class) and headed to the shower room.

The place was full of steam, obviously produced by the showers the girls had taken earlier. I shuddered in arousal for a moment, when I pictured all those amazing, female nude bodies here, washing themselves and chatting and giggling.

I sloppily dropped my bag next to a cubicle, undressed and went in.

I turned on the water and let the hot, aquatic mass fall on my sweaty body. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure.

I casually washed myself for a while, until I heard something like... female giggles? Were there any girls left? No, it can't be. I deduced it had just been my imagination and went back to washing myself.

Soon, though, I stopped again. Okay, this time, I was sure it was not my imagination.

Before I could ponder how to further react, the cubicle door opened and two nude women burst in.

'SURPRISE, KIRITO KUN!'

My eyes bulged. 'LEAFA? PROFESSOR KUREHA?'

Their hair and bodies were wet as mine. Kureha's ponytail was untied.

The two females exchanged meaningful looks. 'You were right after all, Leaf,' Kureha caressed her chin playfully. 'There is a yummy, wet snack in this cubicle after all!'

I glared at my blonde friend. 'So it was your idea?'

'Guilty,' she raised her hand with a sarcastically remorseful expression.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, momentarily forgetting about my boner. 'How did you open the cubicle door anyway? I had locked it!'

'I know tricks,' she winked. 'But enough babbling, boy. Two beautiful women have just honored you with their presence. Isn't it high time you did something about that?'

'Maybe... maybe he's not into me,' Kureha said. Judging from her worried expression, I could tell that she had not said this playfully. It had really occurred to her that what she had done might have shocked me to the extent of me reporting her and causing her to lose her job.

I gasped. How could that goddess think that there is any (non gay) man in the world who wouldn't let her do anything she wished with his body?

I immediately ran over to her and took her hands in mine to comfort her. 'No, you misunderstood, Prof...' At that point, I realized how ludicrous it would sound to keep calling her 'Professor Kureha' when we both were nude and wet, inches away from each other. 'I mean, Kureha, you're one of the most amazing creatures I have ever met. You're beautiful, cool, laid back, considerate. Any man you happen to touch is ridiculously lucky.' I looked her straight in the eye and caressed her pink hair to emphasize my point. The instructor blushed a little.

'Okay, guys, now that we have established that we all want to fuck one another...' Leafa interjected, spoiling the romance with her choice of words, and, without finishing that sentence, she closed the door behind her with her foot.

We exchanged some awkwardly silent looks and finally sighed. 'So, let the lesson begin,' Kureha declared, all three of us laughing at that remark.

We leant towards one another and our lips united in an enjoyable three way kiss. I wrapped one arm around Leafa's shoulder and the other around Kureha's shoulder. As our tongues were swirling around one another, I couldn't tell which tongue belonged to which girl; in any case, they both were so skilled at that.

Leafa broke the kiss. 'Okay, now you two continue yourselves for a while,' she said.

Kureha turned to her. 'Are you sure?'

'Sure,' Leaf winked. 'I mean I have fucked Kirito so many times in the past whereas this is your first time getting some Kirito D! It's only fair I allow you guys some alone time!'

'Ohh, you're so nice,' Kureha commented, moved, and turned back to me.

Leafa sat in a corner, casually hugging her knees, as Kureha and I were now making out, with hot water falling on our nude bodies. I was stroking her back while she was caressing my nape. I broke the kiss and leant to kiss her neck and play with her boobs.

Leafa opened her legs, drove a finger in her vagina and started jacking off to the spectacle.

I squeezed Kureha's amazing boobs together, causing the water that fell there to form a puddle. I leant and drank it, eliciting a giggle from the cute, ticklish, 30 something woman.

'Sweetest drink ever,' I raised my eyes and winked.

'Perhaps you could drink from my pussy next,' she teased.

However, that tease caused my dick to double in size. With a growl of arousal, I lowered the woman's body, eliciting a squeal of pleasant surprise from her. With Kureha now sitting on the floor, I drove my head between her legs and started sucking her vagina while groping her developed calves and knees. Kureha's giggles turned into moans, which mingled which those of Leafa, who was still jacking off.

Eventually, my lips ascended and I started sucking her belly and playing with her belly button. I turned her over, groped her buttcheeks, sucked her back and kissed her nape.

'I want you... inside me...' the hot pinkhead whispered.

I turned her over again. She opened her legs.

I turned to Leafa. 'Fetch... my... condoms...' I panted in arousal. 'They're... in my bag...'

'Okey dokey,' Leafa winked. She extended her leg, which passed through the gap under the closed cubicle door. After some effort, she caught my bag with her foot and moved it closer to the door. She leant, drove her arm through the gap under the door and, after some fumbling, found my rubbers.

In the meantime, I was hungrily kissing a moaning Kureha all over her body while playfully slapping her vagina with the tip of my penis.

Leafa approached us, holding a condom wrapper. Seeing that we both were too absorbed by our passion to stop, she offered to help: 'Kirito, would you like me to put it on you while you keep... doing what you're doing?'

'Yes, please,' I panted.

'You're a true friend, Leafa,' Kureha commented, eliciting a smile from her student.

I slightly raised my upper body and, as I was once more groping and sucking Kureha's breasts, I felt Leafa's soft, cool hands putting the condom on my penis.

I drove my manhood in the teacher as the latter wrapped her legs around me. And so, we began fucking, with the hot, running water still falling on our bodies and Leafa, who had now taken a more active role, groping and kissing both my and her teacher's bodies on various parts. I sucked and groped Kureha's breasts while feeling Leafa groping my ass. I kissed Kureha's neck while feeling Leafa kissing my back and nape. I stuck my lips to Kureha's while Leafa groped and kissed the former's legs, causing her to moan even louder in my mouth. All the while, I never stopped my thrusts.

When my pink headed partner and I orgasmed, we screamed so loudly that we caused Leafa to instinctively move back and just watch us in awe. The blonde girl placed a hand on her chest and gasped, mesmerized by the beauty of the moment.

Kureha's and my bodies parted. We turned off the water and sat with our backs resting against the wall for a while, panting, trying to recover from all that. Leafa was sitting with her back resting against the opposite wall.

We stayed like that and chatted innocently for a while. (Well, not so innocently, considering that Kureha was telling us stories from her high school and college years!) Anyway, at some point, Leafa, who hadn't orgasmed yet, judged that it was time for the next round.

With a meaningful expression, she leant and removed the condom from my penis. Then, to my and Kureha's surprise, she started licking it! 'Mmm, I can taste your vagina on that, besty,' she commented, her eyes on Kureha.

'I'm flattered,' the pinkhead giggled, playfully slamming her soles down on the floor.

Then, to our even greater surprise, Leafa opened her mouth wide, turned the condom upside down, above her mouth, and let the cum fall, with her eyes on me. Seeing her swallow the semen I had produced while fucking another woman, moreover with one single gulp despite how much it was, was one of the hottest things I had seen in my life. It restored my dick to full size instantly!

Having noticed this, Leafa tossed the used condom away, took a new one and opened her legs. 'Come here, boy. I know how much you want this.'

I charged at her and started kissing her neck, eliciting giggles from her. While I was still kissing her neck, Leafa turned her eyes to her teacher and said, 'Will you join us, besty?'

'Not this time,' the pinkhead chuckled with a negative gesture. 'I wish I still had the stamina you teenage people have, but, in my 30s, I don't recharge that quickly.'

'Oh, okay, then,' Leafa smiled casually amid her moans. 'Get a good rest while we fuck, so that you can join us later.'

I descended and played with Leafa's boobs, those two so large and so well known to me by then beauties. I kept descending, going for her belly and legs.

Eventually, Leafa slightly pushed me away. 'Time for protection,' she wiggled the wrapper in her hand. She opened it with her teeth (I should have stopped her, since I know it is not recommended to open a condom wrapper that way, but then again, she was so sexy opening it like that!) and unrolled it on my penis with her mouth, giving me a little blowjob while she was at it. When the condom was almost fully unrolled, she said something, her voice muffled by my cock.

'Haha, what?' I asked, amused.

Slightly annoyed, Leafa took my dick out of her mouth and repeated, 'I said I have an idea!'

She turned her back to me and started positioning herself, me kneeling and waiting to see what she had thought of.

My blonde friend opened her legs wide, placed her palms on the wall and then, with a quick jump, placed her soles on either of the walls at either side of her (the cubicle was narrow).

I instinctively jumped to my feet, gasping in awe at the spectacle of Leafa in that position: without touching the floor at all, with her butt right in front of me, inviting me to penetrate it. 'I'm waiting, big boy,' the blondie wiggled her butt to further tease me.

With a cry of need, I took hold of her ribs and shoved my dick in her ass. Hard! Leafa let out a loud cry that resonated through the shower rooms. I started fucking her that way, sometimes moving a hand away from her ribs in order to use it to slap her ass or grope her back or legs or drive it under her to massage her breasts, other times leaning and, after moving some locks of wet, blonde hair aside, kissing her on the nape or neck, stimulating nerve endings and making her squeal and moan, all along without interrupting my thrusts. (Wait, did I say all that without a single fullstop?)

Kureha, though not fully recovered yet, was gaping at us. 'This is mesmerizing, magical,' I think I heard her whisper at some point.

However, it seemed that Leafa had underestimated her strength and stamina. Past a point, her feet began sliding, against her will. It seemed she wouldn't be able to hold that position for much longer.

Fortunately, Kureha realized that and jumped to her feet, coming to our 'rescue'. She crouched, in order to pass under Leafa's legs, stood behind me and took hold of Leafa's feet, thus helping the younger girl hold her position.

Leafa turned and, still panting, winked at Kureha. 'Thanks, besty. You're the best.'

'Hey, no problem, Leaf. That's what friends are for,' Kureha smiled.

I kept fucking her, with Kureha now holding her feet. At some point, the pink headed woman decided to become more involved since she was at it. She started massaging Leafa's feet and leaning from time to time to kiss the blonde girl's calves; in both cases, she caused Leafa, who was already moaning, to moan even louder.

'Kirito,' my blonde partner panted at some point. 'Enough anal. I want you inside my pussy.'

'At your service, my lady,' I winked. Then I turned to Kureha. 'Umm, can you fetch me another condom, please?' I asked, still fucking Leafa from behind.

'Sure,' the other woman casually answered. She let go of Leafa's feet, leaving the younger girl holding her position herself for a while, crouched and picked up an unopened condom wrapper. 'Here you are,' she passed it to me with a smile.

'Thank you,' I smiled at Kureha and pecked her on the lips, as a way of further thanking her. I interrupted my thrusts, pulled out of Leafa's ass, removed the old condom, put on the new one (man, I'm using these pretty fast; if I keep hooking up with so many girls all the time, I'll have to ask my rich girlfriend, Asuna, to increase my allowance, so that I can afford all those rubbers!) and penetrated Leafa, in the pussy this time.

'Oh, my,' the blonde girl gasped in response, her eyes widened.

I resumed fucking her, holding her by the waist as before, Kureha holding her by the feet as before to help her remain in position. From time to time, I would turn my head (still thrusting my dick in and out of Leafa) and tease Kureha by pecking her on the lips or making out with her in a more passionate way, which the pinkhead was more than happy to reciprocate.

'HARDER,' Leafa screamed. 'LIKE THE SLUT THAT I AM. THE GREATEST SLUT IN THE WORLD!'

'Hey,' Kureha playfully protested. 'Sorry to disappoint you, girl, but I AM the greatest slut in the world.'

Leafa turned her head. From her glare, I could tell that she wanted to further argue with her teacher as to which of them was a greater slut, however, before she could do so, her eyes bulged, a sign that she had crossed the point of no return. She turned her head back to its original position, closed her eyes and screamed, 'I'M CUMMIIIIIINNGGG...'

'ME TOO,' I screamed back. 'LET'S DO IT TOGETHER.'

Needless to say we collapsed as we were wailing in our simultaneous orgasm. We were now rolling on the floor (or at least that's what we were trying to do in that narrow space), with a still standing Kureha looking at us and shaking her head in amusement.

When we were done, Kureha sat down between us and the three of us chatted for a while. This time, it was my turn to tell Kureha some stories from my life. I told her about Asuna. How we met, how we fell in love etc

Kureha caressed me, smiled and said, 'From the way you talk about her, from your tone of voice, I can tell that this girl means the world to you.'

'Agree, besty,' Leafa winked.

'I kinda envy you, Kirito,' Kureha chuckled. 'You're so young yet you have already found someone you love so deeply, whereas I, a 30 something woman, am still looking for the right person to spend my life with.'

'Hey, don't talk as if you're a 50 something woman,' I playfully slapped her on the arm. 'You're young. You still have ample time to find an amazing guy. And I know you wil, someday. Because you, too, Kureha, are amazing.'

'Aww, likewise, lovebug,' the woman spontaneously leant and kissed me on the lips.

With that sweet, touching, innocent moment between us being over, Kureha took a more sultry expression and stood up. 'And now, allow me to show you how flexible I really am,' she boasted.

And, with those words, to my amazement, she got into a split position, with her soles on opposite walls! Even Leafa's jaw dropped.

'Are you up for the challenge, boy?' she asked provocatively.

'The hell I am,' I cried excitedly, put on another condom, got into a bridge position right under her and, thrusting upward, shoved my dick in her pussy and began fucking her this way.

Kureha tossed her head back, closed her eyes and moaned. 'Ohh, yeah, baby.'

At some point, Leafa somehow managed to ascend above Kureha and get in a center split position, with her soles on opposite walls and her pussy right in front of Kureha's face.

'Are you up for the challenge, besty?' the blondie quoted my words from a few moments ago, wiggling her waist (well, as much as she could wiggle it in her current position).

'You have such a dirty yet creative mind, besty,' Kureha laughed and started lapping her student's pussy.

And so, we fucked like that: I was thrusting my cock in and out of Kureha in a bridge position. She was in a split position, without touching the floor, and giving oral to Leafa, who, without touching the floor either, was in a center split position. Tell me guys, wasn't this scene an erotic masterpiece? The shower rooms were flooded by our screams.

When we orgasmed, we collapsed, on top of one another, and giggled in a goofy manner amid our orgasmic moans.

Is it just me or am I the luckiest boy in the world?


	121. Abstinence wars (part 1)

I was sitting at an outdoor lunch table with Asuna and my main friends (Leafa, Seven, Sinon, Lisbeth) and we were having lunch.

The precocious, silver headed girl had barely touched her dishes, seeming more interested in something she was reading at that moment.

'You know, Miss Genius,' Sinon said sarcastically at some point, addressing the child prodigy, 'you don't have to study even at lunch time. It won't hurt you to take a break in order to eat properly.'

'The annoying brunette is right, Seven,' Leafa agreed with a nod. 'I know how much you like eating Kirito's cum, but that itself isn't enough to nourish you.'

Just when I think that woman cannot become more vulgar and twisted!

That comment of hers caused Lisbeth to blush and Asuna to give her blonde frenemy a deadly glare.

Not affected, Seven raised her eyes. 'I'll eat, eventually,' she rolled her eyes. 'Fear not, folks. I know how much you all want me to die, but I won't. At least not of hunger.'

'What have you been reading anyway?' Sinon asked.

'An interesting study,' Seven answered casually, taking a sip of juice with her eyes back on the book. 'Did you fellows know that women are four times more resistant to sexual temptations than men?'

'WHAT?' I cried, instinctively standing up. 'Are you implying that us men are weak, baby girl?'

All other girls at the table giggled.

'Sorry, Kirito kun. Its' a scientific fact,' Leafa said with a teasing smile. 'You cannot combat science.'

'I'm surprised she pronounced the word _scientific_ correctly,' Seven mumbled, having never held Leafa's brains in high regard.

Ignoring Seven's remark, I slammed my fist down on the table. 'I bet I can go without sex for longer than any of you,' I declared.

Asuna, who was more offended than the others, stood up too. 'Please, you wouldn't last one week without crawling at my feet, begging for poon.'

'Oh, yeah?' I raised an eyebrow. 'And I bet you wouldn't last half a week without crawling at my feet, begging for my dick.'

* * *

_Leafa's POV..._

Asuna and Kirito glared at each other.

'Do you know what that means?' the redhead asked in a low, threatening voice.

Kirito nodded.

'ABSTINENCE WARS,' both of them cried at the same time.

And so, Kirito and Asuna had a bet. From now on, they would go without sex, without jacking off. The first one to beg the other for sex would lose the bet.

Of course, from now on, none of us could try to seduce Kirito, since that would give Asuna an unfair advantage. And we all wanted the redhead to win fair and square. (Don't look at me like that; I love Kirito, but it's only natural that I support my gender.)

'Wait a minute,' Sinon raised her hand. 'How will we make sure that neither of you will cheat by masturbating?'

'This can be solved easily,' Seven declared. And, addressing Kirito and Asuna, she carried on, 'Come to my dorm room in the afternoon. I will attach on your heads a micro chip I have invented, which is online connected to my computer 24/7. It will inform me instantly if either of you cheats by masturbating or trying to remove that chip.'

That sounded creepy. Nevertheless, both Kirito and Asuna wanted so bad to win that they accepted.

'Go, Asuna,' I gave the red a thumbs up.

'Destroy him, girl,' Sinon gave her a thumbs up too.

Next, Sinon and I highfived, in one of the rare moments we are not at each other's throats.

'So you all think Asuna will win?' the boy sighed.

Lisbeth stood up and smiled kindly at Kirito. 'I believe in you, Kirito kun. I know you can do it,' she said, placing a hand on her chest.

'Thanks, Liz,' Kirito hugged her. 'At least someone believes in me.'

With those words, he and Asuna walked away.

No sooner had they walked away than Lisbeth turned to Seven. 'I bet 100 dollars on Asuna,' the pinkhead said and put a 100 dollar bill in a box Seven had conveniently just produced!

'50 dollars on Asuna,' Sinon bet as well.

'Wait a minute,' I scratched my head. 'Have you been carrying this box for bets around all your life, just in case you needed it someday?'

The silverhead chuckled without answering.

I knew that this story would end with Asuna and Kirito fucking like wild animals. The question was who would admit defeat and make the first move?

* * *

A long time passed since Asuna and I had that bet. At the beginning, both of us were really persistent. Even the Valentine Day went by without us touching each other!

I didn't want to admit it, but, for me, it was harder. Not only because I was man, but also because I was attending a school full of hot girls. True, they had agreed not to try to seduce me, but still, just them being around was enough of a temptation for me.

Not that Asuna wasn't tempted at all by seeing all those girls around, mind you. But Asuna, for all her lesbian tendencies, did not see girls that way 24/7; there were times she could relax with them innocently, as friends. I, on the other hand, could not help having naughty thoughts every time I laid eyes on a beautiful lady.

On the other hand, that (the fact that I was competing under more adverse conditions than my girlfriend) was exactly what would make my final victory all the more impressive!

* * *

Evening. I knocked on Asuna's door.

She opened. She was wearing only a white, sleeveless t-shirt and underpants the same color.

'Hey,' I said, kinda angrily, resisting the urge to instantly push her on the floor, get on top of her and make mad, passionate love to her as if there was no tomorrow.

'Yeah, hey,' she replied, with the same expression as me.

'I want back the DVD that I lent you,' I said.

'Why? Did Seven ask for it back?'

'No, but I want to watch it tonight.'

'I'll give it to you tomorrow. I'm watching it right now.'

'But I want to watch it.'

'Too bad. As I said, I'm watching it. If you want to watch it so bad tonight, come in and watch it with me.'

Silence.

'Unless,' Asuna carried on with a meaningful smile, 'you're afraid that you'll be unable to resist the temptation if you sit next to me!'

'Oh, please,' I moved her aside and entered her dorm room with a dismissive gesture. 'Even if you give me 4 viagras and strip to nudity, there is no way I'll touch you.'

And so, we sat on the couch to watch that movie. Together.

* * *

Later, Asuna and I were sitting on her couch and watching the aforementioned movie. It was hot, so I had removed some of my clothes, being left with only my black t-shirt and underpants on. At some point during the movie, we had got hungry, so Asuna paused the movie to fetch a snack from the kitchen. Unfortunately, the only things left in the fridge were honey and oysters. (By the way, I'm not sure, but I think I saw those foods once somewhere in a list called 'The most aphrodisiac dishes.') Anyway, we were so hungry that we ate them. Then we resumed watching the movie.

At another point, the movie reached a sex scene. So hot. I gulped and I think Asuna did the same.

I felt her soles touching my thighs.

'Hey,' I turned my head. 'Why are you touching me? Are you trying to cheat? Or are you trying to surreptitiously get some skin to skin pleasure, you loser?'

'It was just an accidental touch,' Asuna snapped. 'Besides, you accidentally (when speaking the word 'accidentally', she made the quotation marks gesture) touched me a lot of times over the movie.'

'Did not!' I lied.

'You did,' she insisted.

* * *

The movie was over. With a sigh of arousal, which she tried to mask as a sigh of boredom, Asuna turned off the tv.

'I'm going to bed,' she declared. 'Time to go back to your dorm room. Well, unless you want to admit defeat.'

'Oh, please,' I scoffed. 'I can sleep in the same bed as you without touching you.'

'Prove it,' she provoked.

'Fine,' I snapped. 'Let's go to sleep together!'

The next moment, when I realized how that sounded, I took an awkward expression and specified, 'Well, when I say sleep together, I mean just sleep, not...'

'Yeah, I got that, you genius,' Asuna interrupted me, rolling her eyes.

And so, we went to sleep together!

* * *

Asuna and I were now lying on her bed, next to each other. It was so hot that we had to sleep as lightly dressed as we were when we watched that movie. That was a hot February indeed!

'Hey, don't touch, you cheater,' Asuna pushed me away.

'I didn't touch you,' I lied. 'And if I did, it was because you touched me first!'

Oh, boy, this would be a long night!


	122. Abstinence wars (part 2)

Despite how horny we both were (with neither of us admitting it out loud), both Asuna and I managed to fall asleep. Eventually. Somehow.

* * *

I was in a lovely countryside. Grassy landscape. Exotic plants around. Wonderful birdsong reaching my ears. I had no recollection of how I had got here.

In front of me, there was a palace. I entered it (because, who wouldn't?)

In the main hall, three doors opened and a beautiful woman came out of each. Wait a minute, I knew them! They're those hot chicks from 'The Legend of Zelda' franchise (video games, mangas etc), which I'm a huge fan of. But how come they exist? I thought they were fictional!

'Hello, handsome stranger,' one of them spoke.

'Allow us to introduce ourselves,' the second woman continued.

'We are...'

'I know who you are,' I interrupted excitedly the third woman. Next, pointing fingers, I started unnecessarily telling who was who.

'You are Din, the Goddess of Power,' I pointed at a woman with dark skin, long, red hair tied in an imposing ponytail and red, captivating eyes. She was wearing a short, crimson dress and sandals the same color.

'You are Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom,' I pointed at a woman with white skin, long, loose, blue hair, eyes the same color, a short, blue dress and blue sandals.

'And you are Farore, the Goddess of Courage,' I pointed at the third woman. In the video games and manga, that woman was a not so attractive preteen girl. But, right now, she looked more grown up and sexier, as in many pictures of her I have seen on Deviantart. Her green hair was loose (as opposed to her video game self, who has her hair tied in buns). The expression in her green eyes was more mature than her childlike video game self. Also, as opposed to her video game self, she did not supplement her green dress with brown trousers; her legs were exposed.

'You are the three Goddesses who created Hyrule,' I concluded. 'You are...'

'Hey,' Din cried, hands on hips.

'That was not very polite of you,' Nayru gasped, clasping her hands together.

'We wanted to introduce ourselves, thus making our entrance cool,' Farore blew a raspberry.

'Oh,' placed a hand on my mouth. 'Sorry, my bad.'

'Apologizing won't fix the fact that you ridiculed us,' Din glared at me. 'You have to suffer a penalty.'

'Umm, don't you think this is a little rough, Din?' Nayru interjected. 'I'm pretty sure the young man has deeply regretted this and feels remorse, so we can just let it go.'

'What kind of goddess are you, Nayru?' Farore snapped. 'He cannot generate enough remorse to be redeemed. He has to pay a price.'

'Umm, shall I take it I'll get no poon?' I scratched my head.

'We'll see,' Din scratched her chin with an enigmatic smile. 'Maybe later.'

The next moment, I found myself nude and pinned on a wall, hands and feet tied up. I looked around. 'Hey, what kind of sickening game is this?' I protested.

'Shut up, or you are making this worse,' Farore raised a finger in a warning manner.

'I guess I can't change their mind,' Nayru sighed. 'So I'll just follow their lead.'

The three girls began dancing seductively in front of me while slowly removing their clothes. My dick grew to full size, maybe even larger!

I wanted to touch myself. I wanted it so bad. But I couldn't, being tied up and all. From time to time, one girl or the other would approach me and stroke my chest, kiss my neck, peck me on the lips, playfully tickle my penis with her hand or foot. I don't know whether it's possible to reach an orgasm without touching your penis at all, but, that time, I bet I got pretty close to achieving that! I admit those chicks really knew how to take revenge on a poor man.

'Girls, mercy, this is torture,' I cried, struggling in vain to break free. 'I'll do anything. Just let me go!'

Din eyed me provocatively. 'We will let you go, on one condition.'

'You will fuck all of us. Hard!' Farore continued in the tanned skinned woman's place.

'Sure I will do any... Wait, is that all?' I gave them a baffled look. 'Why didn't you ask in the first place? I would have been more than glad to comply!'

Din and Farore exchanged baffled looks. Then they glared at Nayru. 'Hi,' the blue haired girl raised a hand, oblivious to their anger.

'Nayru,' Farore said sternly.

'Didn't you tell us that, in Hyrule, all men are asexual or gay and prefer going to fight monsters in the prairies and dungeons over hanging out with hot women?' Din asked for confirmation.

'Yup,' Nayru smiled, still oblivious.

'Didn't you tell us that, in Hyrule, even if a boy is surrounded by a harem of girls craving for his dick, he would still rather go to fight monsters?' Farore asked.

'Yes, that's exactly what I told you,' Nayru nodded. 'I have been there and I can say with confidence that this is the case.'

'Except I'm not from Hyrule,' I interjected. 'I'm from Earth.'

Both Farore and Din glared at the third goddess again. 'Didn't you say you would summon a Hyrulean warrior?' they snapped simultaneously.

'Whoops, my mistake,' Nayru awkwardly laughed and stroked her nape.

The other two girls facepalmed.

'Anyway,' I drew their attention again. 'Now that we have made this clear, can you girls please untie me so that we can have fun on equal terms?'

The three girls looked at me, as if they had forgotten about my presence for a moment. Next, they exchanged casual looks and shrugged.

'Okay,' Din said.

'Sure,' Nayru said.

'Why not?' Farore said.

The next moment, without knowing how, I found myself untied, still nude, lying on a bed on my back. The three nude girls were kneeling around me, kissing, groping and caressing me. I closed my eyes, revelling in that situation. It would be so hard to decide which of them to fuck first.

As if Din had read my mind, she smiled meaningfully and said, 'You can fuck all three of us at the same time.'

I gave her a baffled look. I didn't see how this could be possible, unless... wait a minute, I know! Their vaginas would unite into one single vagina! As the previous time I had found myself in a lucid sex dream. (_Chapter 26_)

No, as it turned out, I had guessed wrong; this time, something totally different would be the case. Farore turned to Nayru. 'Babygirl, do your stuff,' she commanded her blue headed peer.

Nayru giggled in an innocent fashion and, on the snap of her fingers, my dick split into three dicks, each being the same size as my original dick!

The three girls made out with each other for a while, kissing on the lips in a three way kiss and groping one another's breasts, causing all three of my newly sprouted dicks to grow to full size. Next, they looked at me, giggled, and lay down on their respective backs; there was ample space, the bed being king size.

They all invited me to penetrate them, opening their respective legs and squeezing their respective boobs. Din was in the middle. Nayru was to the left of Din and Farore was to the right. 'Come here, big boy,' they drawled simultaneously.

With a growl of arousal, I stooped. I started hungrily kissing, sucking and squeezing Din's boobs, eliciting both giggles and moans from her. Meanwhile, Nayru and Farore turned and pressed their respective boobs against either of my cheeks. This caused me to turn my head, from time to time, and kiss either Farore's or Nayru's boobs.

The two girls at either of my sides wrapped one leg each around my waist. I groped both those legs, one with each hand, as my lips ascended to kiss and suck Din's neck and then to be joined to her own lips. The other two girls soon joined their lips too, turning this into a four way kiss.

I rotated my body 90 degrees horizontally. I was now kissing and groping Nayru's breasts, belly and neck while Farore was kissing and groping my ass and back. Not wanting to leave Din out, I moved one leg and caressed her legs with my foot. Also, I started rubbing my three dicks against her belly, staining it with precum, a stain Din was more than happy to have. Eventually, my foot reached the redhead's vagina. I drove one toe in, but not for long, since I wasn't really flexible and therefore I couldn't hold that position indefinitely.

I rotated my body 180 degrees, thus causing Nayru and Farore to exchange roles; Farore was now the one enjoying my kisses and touches on her front side while Nayru was groping and kissing my rear side.

'Okay, enough,' Din snapped. 'Time to go inside us. Inside all of us.'

I chuckled and turned my body back to its original position. I was now on top of Din, with the other two girls wrapping one leg each around me. I drove my central dick into Din's pussy, with the two lateral dicks magically further extending to reach the other two vaginas!

And so, I fucked all three of them at the same time. Sometimes, I was making out with one girl or another, sometimes all of us were engaging in a four way kiss. Sometimes I was playing with one girl's boobs or another's. Sometimes I was groping one girl's legs or another's. All the while, I didn't stop thrusting any of my dicks in and out of the girls. The palace was flooded by our screams.

We reached a simultaneous climax, all three of my dicks releasing the same (huge) amount of sperm. One month's worth of semen (3x!) made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly into Din, Nayru and Farore.

And so, we were done for now. We relaxed, me still lying on top of Din. We were panting. We were exchanging smiling looks. We were foot cuddling at the bottom of the bed, all eight feet tangled together.

We chatted about trivial stuff for a while, until we decided to go for round 2.

'This time, let's vary a little,' Din snapped her fingers and pushed me away.

I got on my knees and moved back to make room for the girls to reposition themselves, waiting eagerly to see what came next. Din turned her back to me and got on all fours, wiggling her butt for emphasis. Farore grabbed one of my lateral dicks. Lastly, Nayru remained in the same position.

I instantly got the message. I would fuck Din anal style while Farore would give me a blowjob and Nayru (the shyest of the three) would enjoy one more round of classic, vaginal sex.

All three styles at the same time? Every man's dream since the dawn of time come true!

Except there was a problem. 'Umm, no offense, Din chan, but don't I need a condom for... the rear door? For obvious reasons. No offense again!'

The redhead turned her head to me and gave me an annoyed smile. 'Don't worry, Kirito,' she comforted me. 'I'm a Goddess of Creation. I have never needed to use the restroom. So you can go for it without feeling disgust.'

'Oh, okay then,' I cried excitedly

Eagerly, I grasped Din's buttcheeks and shoved my central cock in while the other two cocks extended to reach my other two partners, Farore getting one in her hands and hungrily driving it in her mouth and Nayru opening her legs to 'welcome' the third cock in her vagina.

Our new three way session began. Can you imagine having three dicks and feeling vagina walls around one, ass walls around the other and a mouth around the third? The sensation is indescribable!

With one hand, I was slapping Din's buttcheeks. 'Harder. I can take it,' the assertive redhead demanded.

With the other hand, I groped and squeezed Nayru's breasts, ending up pinching their nipples. 'Hey, not so hard. It hurts,' the bluehead protested.

'Heh. What a crybaby,' Din chuckled amid her moans.

Lastly, with a foot, I caressed the green hair and neck of Farore's bobbing head.

When we were about to orgasm, I stooped and kissed Din's back and nape while massaging Nayru's and Farore's breasts, with one hand each.

'Ready, girls?' I rhetorically asked. 'Three... two...'

Before I could speak 'one', I released a huge amount of cum in Nayru's vagina, an equally large amount in Din's ass and an equally large amount in Farore's mouth.

Everything went black.

* * *

A sun ray woke me up. I was still lying next to Asuna, except we were now in each other's arms and nude, having removed in our sleep the last garments on our bodies. My penis was still in her vagina and it was sore.

I sat up with a cry of startlement, which caused Asuna to do the same. We looked at each other, eyes widened. Then we looked around. Our clothes were scattered here and there. Several wet spots on the bed indicated we had had plenty of fun the night before.

Asuna told me about the sex dream she had seen: She was being fucked by a bunch of guys underwater, being able to hold her breath indefinitely. Then I told her about my dream with the Zelda girls.

More awkward silence.

'That bet was a stupid idea after all,' Asuna broke the silence.

'Agree,' I sighed. 'Shall we call it a draw?'

Asuna nodded and we shook hands. Then we had sex again, awake this time!


	123. An unforgettable workout

It was another lovely morning during my sophomore year in the all girls academy. By the way, that year seems endless, doesn't it? I mean, my junior year lasted only 30 chapters, whereas my sophomore year started 70 chapters ago yet it's still February! (Wait, did I just break the fourth wall?)

With my school uniform on and my backpack on my back, I knocked on Asuna's door.

'It's open,' I heard my girlfriend's lovely voice.

I entered and saw Asuna and Leafa working out together. They were doing push ups. With only their underwear on. Asuna was wearing white underwear and Leafa red underwear. Their half naked bodies had got kinda sweaty by now. Their grunts of effort were so cute!

I sat on a chair backwards and casually watched them for a while. We still had some time left before the first period began.

'So, do you often work out together, girls?' I asked.

'Yup,' Asuna replied, with another grunt of effort, without interrupting her push ups. 'Leafa may be an annoying jerk, but I admit she's pretty strong and a good sparring partner for my skill training.'

Leafa (without interrupting her workout either) raised her eyes to me. 'Sometimes, our workout sessions turn sexual,' she winked.

'Indeed,' Asuna admitted, struggling to do her umpenteenth push up. 'But not this time. We have to leave for the classroom in a few minutes.'

I chuckled, not bothered at all by the fact that those two ladies occasionally had their naughty time without me. After all, by now, we were essentially a happy, polyamorous family; anyone in the group could screw anyone in the group with no dramas ensuing.

Asuna collapsed. Leafa did one more push up.

'Hah. You gave in first,' Leafa cried triumphantly. 'You suck, red!'

Asuna mumbled curses.

The two girls rested on the floor for a while.

'Anyway,' Asuna clapped and sat up, about to stand up. 'Time to get dressed for school.'

'Not yet, As,' Leafa took hold of her frenemy's arm. 'We haven't done our sit ups yet.'

'Oh, that's right. I forgot about the sit ups,' Asuna cried, her eyes widened.

The two women repositioned their bodies, tangled their feet together, in order to keep each other in the proper position, and began doing sit ups.

After a few repetitions, in the middle of a rep, Leafa pecked Asuna on the lips. So sexy!

My official girlfriend gasped. 'I think I told you our workout won't turn sexy today,' she protested. 'Otherwise we will be late for school.'

'Come on, red,' Leafa pouted. 'No big deal if you skip a school day in your life.'

'I have already skipped more than one school day in my life,' Asuna snapped. 'Need I remind you the day I was kidnapped (_Chapter 9_)? Or the Quinella incident (_Chapter 17_)? Or that day I was accidentally drugged (_Chapter 26_)?'

Leafa repeated the last few words of Asuna's sentence, doing an impression of her frenemy, causing the latter to roll her eyes.

'Come on, Asie,' the blonde playfully caressed Asuna's knee. 'Just a few pecks on the lips. I bet Kirito kun would love to watch this. Right, Kirito?'

Oh, would I?

Asuna sighed. 'Fine, just a few pecks on the lips,' she agreed.

The two girls resumed their sit ups, this time pecking on the lips in the middle of every rep. At first, Asuna seemed indifferent, just casually pecking her blonde partner. However, rep by rep, she seemed to be getting more and more aroused. Although Asuna had agreed to just a few pecks, she had now (unconsciously?) started groping Leafa's knees, which the blonde girl was more than happy to reciprocate. Soon, they started removing each other's bras while groping and sucking each other's breasts. What the girls were now doing was a combination of sit ups and making out.

In the meantime, I had long started adjusting my crotch. Leafa turned to me. 'Ohh, it seems that poor lonely boy over there could use some female company. Right, Asie?'

'This is going too far,' Asuna protested. 'At this rate, we're going to be late for school.'

'Don't be selfish, red,' Leafa winked. 'It is unfair to have fun ourselves while leaving poor Kirito alone just watching us. Sharing is caring!'

'Fine,' Asuna sighed, with her and her frenemy opening their legs. 'Come over here, Kirito. You can join us for a while. But just a little making out. Okay, guys? Not all the way!'

I cried excitedly, jumped to my feet and took off my clothes at lightning speed.

'Wow,' Leafa commented, her lovely, green eyes widened. 'Kirito, have you ever considered proposing yourself as a new entry in the Guiness Book? You know, as the man who undresses faster than his shadow?'

'Haha, you're so funny, blondie,' Asuna commented sarcastically.

I sat down among the two hotties' legs, feeling their calves and soles touching my hips and thighs. What a sensation! The girls resumed their sit ups, this time kissing me on either of my cheeks every time their upper bodies were raised. I sighed in pleasure.

At some point, unable to take it anymore, I assumed a more active role, turning my head and making out with either Leafa or Asuna for a second in the middle of every rep. I took hold of one of Leafa's hands with one hand and one of Asuna's hands with the other, my fingers and those of the respective girl interlocking in both cases.

The girls had now got so much into it that they had stopped the sit ups, with their upper bodies remaining raised. With none of us realizing it at first, we had now turned this into a three way kiss. I was groping one of Leafa's knees with one hand and one of Asuna's knees with the other. Then I further raised my hands and started squeezing one of Asuna's breasts with one hand and one of Leafa's breasts with the other. We made out like that for quite a while.

'Guys,' Asuna panted with pleasure. 'I think it's high time we stopped and left for school. We're gonna miss the first peri... AARGH!'

My red headed girlfriend did not manage to finish that sentence, since I had just started sucking her neck, on spots I knew full well she became a docile loli whenever she was touched on. I know my girlfriend so well!

Leafa took off her underpants and then helped me take off those of the protesting Asuna, whose protests were gradually fading (especially when Leafa and I simultaneously sucked either of her nipples!)

I gently drove my (now fully subjugated!) girlfriend towards the floor and got on top of her. 'I have a feeling that we're going to miss the first period,' she moaned as she was wrapping her legs around me.

'Where did you get that idea?' Leafa asked with a sarcastically offended expression. She was now sitting with her legs perpendicularly to her body, supporting her torso with one palm and lazily playing with her hair with the other hand.

I drove my manhood into Asuna's womanhood. My girlfriend gasped, further tightening her legs around my waist. I kissed her neck or shoulders or groped her breasts as I was thrusting my reproductive organ in and out of her vagina.

Leafa watched us for a while, without participating, politely waiting for her turn (such a good girl!) At some point, she jumped to her feet and snapped her fingers. 'Better go find some condoms for when it's my turn.'

The blonde girl ran over to Asuna's nightstand, opened the drawers and searched in them. 'Umm, don't you have any rubbers, red?' she called out.

'No,' Asuna responded amid her moans as I was fucking her. 'I rarely need them anyway, so sometimes I forget to buy and run out.'

'Darn, what am I supposed to do now?' Leafa tapped her foot on the floor, troubled, with Asuna and me ignoring her and fucking each other.

Leafa ran nude out of the dorm room, in the corridor. I heard some screams which belonged either to students or to teachers. Then I heard Leafa calling out something.

Finally, the blondie was back, with condom wrappers in her hands. 'Lisbeth had some left,' she explained, closing the door behind her. 'Good thing she hadn't left for school yet. Though she freaked out when she saw me nude. For some reason!'

'This girl is incorrigible,' Asuna commented amid her moans as I drove my penis deeper in her vagina.

'You're telling me,' Leafa sighed. 'I mean, she didn't have to freak out that much!'

Umm, I was pretty sure Asuna had been referring to Leafa, not to Lisbeth. Anyway!

Leafa crawled over to us. She groped my back and kissed my nape for a while, as I was groping Asuna's legs. Then she further lowered her body, drove her hands between my and Asuna's body and groped the redhead's breasts, as I sucked the latter's neck. Finally, Leafa placed her cool hands on either of my cheeks, turned my head away from Asuna and stuck her lips to mine, just in front of Asuna's eyes.

All the above speeded up the advent of Asuna's orgasm. My red headed girlfriend closed her eyes and wailed in her climax, with me soon following her lead and emptying my enormous load in her pussy. I broke my kiss with Leafa and stuck my lips back to Asuna's, wanting to spend my climax that way.

My girlfriend and I relaxed. I stayed on top of her for a while, moaning with a smile and my eyes closed.

I got on my knees and gave a meaningful look to Leafa. 'My turn,' the blondie playfully caressed my chest with one hand and my knee with the other.

'Guys, we're already late,' Asuna reminded us.

'Hey, not cool, red,' Leafa pouted. 'You got your turn, now I get mine. I think it's fair enough.'

I chuckled and turned to Asuna. 'I think she's right, babe,' I agreed with my blonde friend.

'Fine,' Asuna sighed. 'Just one round. Have your stupid sex, but hurry.'

* * *

I was sitting on a chair. Leafa was bouncing on me, with her back turned to me. Asuna was sitting on Leafa, with her leg on the blondie's shoulder. In this position, I was fucking Leafa while she was having a scissoring session with Asuna!

As I was thrusting my dick in and out of Leafa's pussy (with Asuna's pussy being rubbed against that area too), I was sometimes moving locks of Leafa's blonde hair aside in order to kiss or suck her neck or shoulders or upper back, sometimes kissing Asuna's foot on Leafa's shoulder, sometimes extending my arms to grope Leafa's breasts or Asuna's back or Leafa's legs or Asuna's ass or any other lady part I could reach.

'LEAFA!' Asuna cried, her tone denoting a mixture of pleasure and anger. 'I let you had your turn with Kirito. So why, instead of going to school right after that, we started a new round, moreover this time all together?'

'Because this is more interesting than school,' Leafa replied amid her pre orgasm screams.

Asuna shook her head in disappointment, still panting with pleasure. 'Incorrigible,' she whispered.

And so, we reached one more orgasm, this time all three of us at the same time. During the first half of that orgasm, we wailed. During the second half, I held my two girls tighter against me and joined our lips togehter in another three way kiss.

We fell off the chair and collapsed. We stayed on the floor for a while, to catch our breath.

Asuna was the first to stand up. 'Aaaannndd, it's official. I have missed the first period,' she rolled her eyes. 'Thanks a lot, guys!'

'Hey, no problem, red,' Leaf teased her, eliciting a chuckle from me and another eye roll from Asuna.

'Also, thanks to you, I need to have a shower before going to school,' my official girlfriend added in annoyance. 'If I hurry, I might just make it before the second period begins.'

I stood up and sniffed at my armpit. 'I think I need a shower too,' I commented.

'Me three,' Leafa added.

'Okay, but we will shower separately,' Asuna raised a finger in a prohibitive manner.

'Why?' I playfully raised an eyebrow.

'Don't you trust us?' Leafa pouted.

'I said we're showering separately,' Asuna crossed her arms. 'It's final!'

'Pleeeaasy,' Leafa and I both gave Asuna a puppy eyes look.

Asuna sighed. 'Do I have your word that you will behave yourselves?'

'I swear,' I nodded with a smile.

'Cross my heart and hope to die,' Leafa smiled.

* * *

Asuna and Leafa both were screaming at the top of their lungs. With hot water falling on us, we were enjoying one more threesome. I was standing, holding Asuna against the cubicle's wall, with her legs wrapped around me. I was thrusting in and out of her and, at the same time, I was giving oral to Leafa, who had positioned herself above me, with her soles touching opposite walls!

'KIRITO!' Asuna yelled amid her pre orgasm screams, kissing and stroking my chest nonetheless. 'I expected an asshole like Leafa to breach her oath, but not you too. How could you?'

I tried to speak an excuse, but my voice was muffled by Leafa's pussy. The blondie just chuckled.

Asuna rolled her eyes. 'Okay, this is the last time,' she declared, raising an arm and groping Leafa's leg nonetheless. 'I mean it. Once we exit this bathroom, we get dressed and head to school. No more procrastination. GOT IT?'

* * *

Asuna, Leafa and I were now lying on my girlfriend's king size bed, sideways. I was fucking Leafa anal style while the two girls were scissoring.

'Okay, this is truly the last time,' Asuna said amid her moans as she kissed Leafa's foot on her shoulder. 'After this, we get dressed and go to school right away.'

* * *

Leafa and I were now having sex while hanging upside down from the ceiling lamp! With our fingers interlocked, our legs tangled together and her boobs pressed against my chest. At the same time, we were simultaneously giving oral to Asuna, who was lying on a desk right under us. (Actually, that was not that desk's proper position, but we had moved it for the occasion!)

The redhead was writhing and flailing arms and legs in pleasure but also occasionally glaring at us. 'I know I have said this a lot of times today, but this time I'm seriously serious,' she said, Leafa's hair tickling her neck. 'This is the last TIIIIMMEEE...' (It seems she had just reached another orgasm, tee hee hee!)

* * *

Leafa, Asuna and I were lying on the bed, in each other's arms and lazily watching the sun setting outside the window.

'And I just skipped a school day,' my girlfriend sighed.

'Shame on you, deliquent,' Leafa playfully ruffled Asuna's red hair, eliciting a kick in the ribs from the latter.

'Ouch,' the blondie giggled, rubbing her ribs.

'As of next time, I'll be wearing a chastity belt when it's time to leave for school,' Asuna mumbled.

'Anyway, girls,' I kissed both of them on the hair. 'Since it's too late to go to school, how will we spend the rest of the day?'

'Oh, I know,' Leafa sat up and snapped her fingers excitedly. 'There is a cool pub in the town nearby.'

'Why not?' Asuna shrugged, sitting up too. 'Let's go there.'

'Your treat as always?' Leaf asked with a teasing smile.

'My treat as always,' Asuna repeated with a sigh and then whispered, 'Why does a heir like me hang out with those poor peasants?'


	124. My little angel

_Time for another future spin off with Yui as a main character! This chapter takes place some time after the events of Chapter 27._

* * *

I was sitting on the sofa and reading my newspaper (no need to surf the Internet all the time!) Besides, I was not a teen anymore; I was in my late 30s and reading a newspaper made me look classy!

It was wonderful that I was married to a careerist who worked to support the family while I stayed at home to 'look after the children'. I spend about two hours doing housework, two more hours working on my novels and, the rest of the day, I'm free to sit on my butt. Life's good!

'Hey, dad, I'm home,' Yui's lovely voice interrupted my thoughts.

She casually dropped her backpack somewhere next to the door (I heard the thud) and entered the living room. She was wearing her school uniform: a white, short sleeved upper garment with a red ribbon attached to it on the chest area, a short, dark blue skirt and high, white socks. My little angel was so cute. Myself, I was wearing a black t-shirt and trousers the same color.

'Where's mom?' she asked, casually leaning against the sofa's arm, and momentarily raised a calf in an unintentionally sexy fashion.

'She's working late shift in her restaurant,' I answered, my eyes back to my paper. 'I don't think she'll be back before midnight.'

Yui giggled, got on the couch, on her knees, and wrapped her lovely arms around my neck to draw my attention. 'So, we have the house all to ourselves to do... interesting stuff.' She meaningfully kissed my cheek for emphasis.

I turned my eyes to her. As much as I wanted to force my little angel's back to the carpet and make wild, passionate love to her right there and then, I had to carry out my wife's commands first. I had to make sure our daughter did her homework.

I tried my best to take a strict expression. 'Have you done your homework, young lady?'

'Drop it, dad,' my daughter playfully slapped me on the shoulder. 'Mom is the bad cop around here. You're the good one!'

'I know,' I sighed. 'But your mom has threatened not to give me any unless I see to it that everything is done properly around here during her absence.'

'Any what?' Yui playfully raised an eyebrow.

'You know what,' I slapped her knee, eliciting a squeal from her.

'Don't worry, dad,' Yui pecked me on the lips. 'I'll give you as much of it as you want.'

'Okay, end of discussion,' I sighed and stood up. 'Go to your room and study.'

'Fine,' Yui rolled her eyes, took off her shoes, carelessly tossed them around, turned around and started walking to her room.

'If you do your tasks, I'll give you a reward,' I called out.

Yui gasped. She turned her head to me. I smiled meaningfully. Yui reciprocated the smile. Then, with a squeal, she ran over to her room. I could tell that she couldn't wait to finish her homework so that she got daddy's D as a reward. Yes, such stuff really happens in my life!

* * *

Late in the afternoon, I entered my little angel's room. She was sitting at her desk, still wearing her school uniform.

She turned her head to me. 'Good timing, dad,' she smiled. 'I just finished.'

I walked over to her, casually kissed her on the hair and checked her notebooks. Homework done. Math exercises solved correctly. Chemistry equations solved correctly. History lesson (when I opened the history book and asked her stuff about wars, dynasties and all) learnt.

'Good,' I smiled and kissed her on the hair again. 'You're an excellent student as always. Just as your mother was when she was your age.'

'How about you?' my daughter raised an eyebrow.

'Umm, I was good too, but not as good as your mother,' I chuckled, stroking my nape.

'Why?' she caressed her chin meaningfully.

'I was... (gulp)... you know... I was too busy with all those girls.'

Yui got on her knees on the chair and took hold of the chair's back. 'Show me what you did with those girls, daddy,' she batted her eyes, feigning innocence.

I laughed. 'You little demon,' I whispered and took her in my arms, bridal style, eliciting a squeal of pleasant surprise from her.

For a while, I carried her around in the room like that, pecking her on the lips, kissing her belly, with her laughing and flailing her legs in anticipation.

Finally, I positioned her on the chair again, in a sitting position. Yui was just waiting obediently for daddy to decide what he would do to her (such a good daughter!) I descended and started removing her socks, revealing her lovely calves and feet, groping and kissing them while I was at it. Yui giggled for a while, until she closed her eyes, tossed her head back and moaned.

I drove a hand under her skirt and took off her underpants, which were teddy bear themed! I tossed them away and began fingering her pussy. My daughter moaned, gripping the chair edges and flailing her legs, almost accidentally kicking me in the process (though a kick coming from that lovely foot would cause me the sweetest pain ever!)

Yui's cellphone rang. She picked it up and answered, with me keeping fingering her.

'Hello?' she moaned.

It was a friend of hers. 'Zup, Yui?' a female voice was heard. (The phone was on speakerphone mode.)

'Zup, Sabrina?' Yui greeted her, trying to conceal her moans.

'Are you doing anything interesting tonight, besty?' I heard that Sabrina chick asking as I was kissing Yui's neck, with the latter whispering moans and expletives. 'How about we hit that cool club near the school?'

I took off Yui's shirt, with her barely managing to keep hold of her phone. I descended and started kissing her belly.

'Umm, I don't know whether I can come tonight,' Yui tried to make an excuse.

'Huh? Why?' I heard Sabrina's voice. 'It's Friday. Do you have anything better to do?'

I chuckled at that question. Keeping sucking Yui's belly, I raised my hands and undid her bra, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples while I was at it. This caused Yui to let out a loud moan, which she didn't manage to conceal from her friend.

'Umm, Yui, are you alright?' a baffled Sabrina asked.

'No, I don't think I'm alright,' Yui desperately cried as I was kissing her neck and shoulders while groping her legs. 'In fact, I think I'm sick.'

'Sick with arousal,' I whispered in my daughter's ear.

Slightly angry, Yui raised her foot and forcefully kicked me in the chest, forcing my butt to the floor. A thud was produced, which I bet Sabrina heard too.

'Ouch,' I chuckled, still on the floor, rubbing my aching butt.

Now that she could finally finish that phone conversation, Yui spoke in a more normal tone of voice, 'Anyway, I hope you and the other girls have a good time, Sabrina.'

'Okay, Yui. I hope you get well soon. Bye,' Sabrina said and hung up.

Yui put the phone aside, opened her legs, closed her eyes and, with her fingers crossing her black hair, let out a sigh. In the meantime, I had crawled over back to her and started removing her skirt, the last garment on her body.

'You hit hard,' I commented (referring to the kick earlier) as I was removing the skirt and kissing her thighs. 'Like mother, like daughter!'

'Come here, crybaby,' Yui meaningfully made a sexy gesture with her index finger, motioning me to approach.

I sat on the chair, Yui wrapping her legs around me. We began making out.

'So you refused to go out with your friends in order to stay home with your dad,' I commented amid our moans, pants and kisses. 'This must be the first time in the history of mankind that a teenager does that.'

'Well, other teenagers don't suck their dads' cocks either,' Yui justified her option, with her hands wrapped around my neck.

* * *

Night. Yui and I had been fucking for hours. Yet we kept going!

We had fucked on her bed, then in the kitchen on the bench, then in the bathroom on the sink, then in the living room (with our legs on the couch and our upper bodies on the carpet!) Now we had taken the action back to Yui's bed.

The cellphone rang again. Yui reached for it, with me thrusting my cock in and out of her as if nothing was happening.

'Hello?' Yui picked it up amid her moans as I was mercilessly pounding her.

'Hey, Yui, it's Sabrina again,' a voice was heard. 'We're having an awesome time here. I'm really sad that you couldn't come. Oh, and that hot Steve guy is here too.'

'Sounds... l-lo-o-o-o-ovely,' Yui screamed, close to orgasm, with her eyes closed.

'Yui, why do you sound like that?' Sabrina asked. 'Is it because you have a fever?'

Yui opened her eyes and rolled them (even though Sabrina couldn't see her). 'No, Sabrina, it's because my dad is screwing me,' she answered.

Sabrina burst into laughter, interpreting this as sarcasm, having no idea that it was exactly the case! 'I'm glad you retain your sense of humor, girl,' she commented and hung up.

I chuckled. 'So you sacrificed your chance to meet that Steve guy. And other hot boys too. For the sake of your dad. I should feel flattered,' I commented.

'Teenage boys are immature and stupid, daddy,' Yui replied, further tightening her legs around me. 'You are 1000 times better than them.'

'Someday, you will find a guy as good as me,' I chuckled and sucked her neck. 'Maybe even better than me. And you will get married and you will have a lot of beautiful children. But, until that day comes, daddy is more than happy to give you good times.'

'YES, DADDY, GIVE ME A GOOD TIME,' Yui screamed in her orgasm, which had just started!

* * *

Yui and I were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. We were nude and in each other's arms.

The door opened. 'I'm home,' Asuna called out.

She entered the living room and took off her high heels with her eyes closed and a moan of relief, in an unintentionally sexy fashion. 'Oh, I'm dead,' she commented.

'I'll run you a bath, sweetheart,' I offered.

As I was turning off the tv and standing up, Asuna eyed our nude bodies. 'I see you guys had fun here without me,' she chuckled.

'So much fun,' Yui answered with a smile of satisfaction.

Asuna gave her daughter a stricter look. 'Did you use a condom, young lady?' she asked.

'Of course, mom,' Yui rolled her eyes. 'Every time! Don't ask stupid questions.'

We are a weird family!

'Anyway,' Yui jumped to her feet. 'I'm starving. Since you're the only person in this house who knows how to cook, care to fix me a snack or something, mom?'

'Fine,' Asuna sighed, tired. 'But I'll check your notebooks first to make sure you've done your homework. In the meantime, go wash your hands. And you, Kirito, hurry up and run me that bath.'

'Yes, mommy,' Yui and I replied in unison.

Asuna rolled her eyes. 'Haha, you're so funny, guys,' she said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that night, Asuna and I were in our bedroom, about to go to bed. Asuna had put on her sexy, pink nightgown. Myself, I was wearing just my underpants.

We chatted for a while, Asuna telling me about how her day at the restaurant was. At some point, I meaningfully kissed her on the neck.

Asuna eyed me. 'You still have stamina left after all those rounds you had with our daughter today?'

'I'm pretty sure I can go at least one more round,' I bragged and caressed her leg.

Asuna raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, really?' she teased.

'Is this a challenge, ma'am?' I laughed, with a playfully offended expression. Next, I got on top of her while covering us with the blanket, eliciting giggles from my wife.


	125. Extra vacation (part 1)

_Author note: The girls that appear in this chapter are from the 'Hayate the Combat Butler' anime._

* * *

Principal Zeliska had called all students to the announcements hall.

'I have bad news, kids,' she declared. 'Most of the academy premises have been flooded. It will take at least one week before the problem is fixed.'

Some girls cheered, because they would take one extra week of vacation. Others (nerds such as Seven and my official girlfriend, Asuna) seemed disappointed.

Leafa and I were sitting in the front row. Zeliska (who knew what kind of people we were) leant towards us. 'By the way, you don't happen to know anything about how that happened. Right?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Zeliska,' Leafa giggled.

Zeliska fixed her eyes on me, menacingly. 'Right, Kirito?'

I gulped.

* * *

_A few hours earlier..._

Leafa and I were in the restroom, having sex hanging upside down from a pipe close to the ceiling!

'Leafa!' I cried with pleasure. 'Don't get me wrong, I really love this. But... (gasp, pre orgasm moans etc)... I think the pipe might break.'

'Stop worrying so much, Kirito,' Leafa giggled amid her moans. 'Nothing bad is going to happen.'

Almost the next moment, the pipe broke. Both Leafa and I fell on the floor (luckily, we didn't break any bones) and an enormous amount of water gushed out.

* * *

'No, I know nothing, Miss Zeliska,' I said, in a really low voice, red with shame.

Leafa was still giggling carefreely.

The principal eyed us some more. I don't think she had got fully convinced, but, having no tangible evidence against us either, she sighed and let us go.

* * *

I was in Asuna's room. As I was packing her things, my girlfriend was pacing the room and talking to her mother.

'... so, I'll come back home today. Okay, mom?' Asuna concluded.

I heard some incomprehensible words coming from the other end of the line.

'I don't know, mom,' Asuna responded. 'Probably one week or so.'

More incomprehensible words. Asuna smiled. Uh oh! This is a bad sign.

'This is a good idea, mom,' the redhead exclaimed. 'I'll tell him. I'm sure he will be more than happy. Bye.'

I gulped, having realized that that 'he' they were talking about was me. And I bet I wouldn't be happy at all!

Asuna turned to me. 'Kirito, my parents think it would be a good idea to exploit that opportunity for you to stay at my house for this week. They think it is a good opportunity for them to get to know better their future son in law. How about it?'

'Do I have a choice?' I asked rhetorically.

My girlfriend replaced her happy expression with a glare. 'No,' she responded.

Please, somebody, kill me!

* * *

During the journey back to Asuna's home (I had suggested we used my interdimensional scissors, but Asuna argued that her parents would freak out if they found out that I have such thing to begin with, let alone if they saw us popping out of a hole in thin air), my girlfriend stressed to me about 1000 times that, during that week, there would be absolutely no sexual activity between us. She by no means wanted to risk her parents finding out that their red headed angel was not the innocent virgin they still thought she was. Needless to say she also stressed to me that I would sleep in the guest room and she would lock her room's door every night, lest I got naughty.

Darn, all that reminded me of that cursed week I had spent with Asuna and her parents at that hotel. (_Chapters 114-116_) Except that time I had got to have some sexual action after all, though it almost cost me my life. But you never know. I mean, over the last 18 months, wherever I went, whatever I did, one way or another, I would always come across a chick ready to open her legs for me. Maybe the perverted supernatural force who writes the story of my life would see to it that this would be the case this time too. I would appreciate it, though, if this time it was not a chick who would want to kill me afterward!

* * *

The mansion of Asuna's parents was huge and awesome. Even Asuna herself didn't know exactly how many rooms it had. And the garden was almost as large as a national park! I couldn't believe I had got by all my life living in a normal house.

Anyway, remember what I told you earlier about the perverted force writing the story of my life? Well, by some impossible coincidence, the same week that the pipes burst in my school, Asuna's parents had another guest at their mansion too. That guest was a girl a little younger than Asuna and me. Her name was Nagi and owned one of the largest financial empires in the world, her parents having passed away and left everything to her! Nagi had long, blonde hair, tied in two long pigtails, and green eyes. I wouldn't say no to that awesome pussy, but there was another, even better choice!

You see, that Nagi gal had brought along Hayate, her servant, who was the same age as me (when I asked him at some point how he became a servant at such a young age, he just told me, with a sad laugh, that it's a long story; I just shrugged and decided not to further question), and his girlfriend, Hinagiku. Hinagiku had long, pink hair, yellowish eyes and an awesome, athletic body (as I eventually found out, she was practicing martial arts as my sister, Suguha). Don't get me wrong, Nagi, too, was beautiful, but that Hinagiku chick was something else! I could totally see myself marrying her, in a parallel universe where I never met Asuna.

But I didn't think I had to choose between Nagi and Hinagiku anyway. I mean, I had one week to get laid with both of them. Without Asuna or her parents finding out of course, tee hee hee!


	126. Extra vacation (part 2)

It was a lovely afternoon. Asuna, her parents and Nagi had gone for a walk in the vast garden of the mansion. Hayate was doing... dunno, housework I guess. As for the other servants, I couldn't care less what they were doing.

That was my opportunity to seduce Hinagiku!

* * *

Hinagiku was in her guest room, brushing her hair, which was currently tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

I entered slowly. 'Knock knock,' I smiled, speaking the 'knock knock' sound instead of actually knocking.

The girl stopped brushing for a second and turned her head to me. 'Hey, Kirito,' she casually greeted me.

I approached her, arms behind back. 'Won't you beat me up or something for entering without permission?' I chuckled.

Hinagiku rolled her eyes with a smile. 'Come on,' she drawled. 'I'm not like that 24/7.'

'I know,' I winked. 'Girls like you are scary sometimes, but can also be pretty sweet other times. My girlfriend, too, is that kind of girl.'

Hina raised an eyebrow playfully. 'Are you implying that I'm better than Asuna? Or that she's better than me?'

Whoops! I guess this is one of those tricks women call emotional traps. Questions there is no right answer to. However you answer, you're screwed.

'Umm, basically...' I gulped and stroked my nape.

'Relax, I'm kidding,' Hina nudged me, laughed and went back to brushing her hair.

I dared to take one more step towards the awesome chick. 'Do you want any help?' I asked.

'What kind of help?' Hinagiku giggled meaningfully.

I took the brush from her hand and started brushing her hair in her place. Hina giggled, sat back, closed her eyes and revelled in my grooming.

Past a point, I leant, pushed some locks of hair aside and started caressing and kissing her neck. Hinagiku moaned and bit her lip.

'Do you realize that if we get caught by my boyfriend's master, Nagi, or Asuna's parents, we're dead?' she whispered.

'What about your boyfriend himself?' I chuckled before I stuck my lips to hers.

We were now making out. 'No big deal. Hayate shows understanding when it comes to such stuff,' Hina answered between our prolonged kisses. 'But if Nagi or Asuna or her parents find out...'

'Danger makes it all the more exciting,' I commented, lifted her body and carried her to the bed bridal style, the girl giggling, squealing and frantically flailing her legs in anticipation.

'Against my better judgement, I admit you're right,' she said.

I gently placed her on the bed. 'Speaking of danger, do you have protection?' she asked.

'I do. Don't worry,' I winked. 'I dislike THIS kind of danger.'

We both laughed.

I walked over to the door and locked it, shooting sultry glances at the girl I was about to have sex with.

I walked over back to her. In the meantime, Hinagiku had untied her ponytail and was now sensually removing her shorts. I joined to help her. We removed her shorts together, slowly and laughing, me kissing and groping her legs. Finally, we tossed that annoying garment away.

I procceeded to remove her t-shirt while rubbing her crotch and making her panties wet. I threw away her t-shirt while squeezing her breasts with the other hand. I kissed her breasts while removing her underpants. I kissed her belly while fingering her pussy.

'Undress,' she begged. 'I want to explore your body too.'

I got up and threw my clothes away. I got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me and we began making out, passionately, rolling on the bed and exploring each other's bodies. Even when we accidentally fell off the bed, we went on as if nothing had happened!

We got back on the bed. With Hinagiku kissing my chest, I reached for my trousers and took a condom wrapper.

We began in a missionary position. 'Deeper. Tear my intestines apart,' Hina was yelling as I was thrusting my cock in and out of her pussy and groping her legs.

After a while, we switched into a cowgirl position. 'I'm-bouncing-and-bouncing-and-bouncing-and-bouncing,' the girl was screaming, in scanning speech, with her eyes on the ceiling. She was pulling my chest hair while I was groping her thighs, ass and boobs.

I stood up and walked over to the desk, carrying Hina along, with her legs and arms still wrapped around me, with my dick still going in and out of her vagina!

I positioned her on the desk and fucked her there for a while.

Finally, we returned to the bed and switched back into the classic, missionary position and stayed like that till we orgasmed.

* * *

Hina and I were lying on the bed, in each other's arms, and relaxing.

'We are so crazy,' the girl commented.

I chuckled and kissed her hair.

A knock at the door was heard. 'Hello? Is anybody in?'

Asuna!

Hinagiku and I exchanged terrified looks.

'What are we gonna do?' the girl I had just fucked whispered.

I looked around, panicked.

'Hide outside the window,' I gestured.

'What?' the girl exclaimed, still whispering.

'Hello?' Asuna called out again.

'Hurry. We've got no time,' I said in panic.

Hinagiku barely managed to put on her underwear. I shoved her clothes under the bed. I couldn't wait for her to get fully dressed; Asuna would get suspicious unless I opened soon!

I put on my underpants and t-shirt, with Hinagiku standing on the window sill outside. We were on the third or fourth floor (I don't remember). Either way, if she fell, she would plunge to her death!

I pulled the curtain to hide Hina's half naked (and awesome!) body and ran over to the door. I opened.

'Kirito, what took you so long?' Asuna stormed in the room, annoyed.

'Oh, hey babe,' I pretended to be drowsy. 'I must have dozed off. Sorry.'

Asuna eyed me. 'In Hinagiku's room?'

My eyes bulged. It was only then I remembered that that was not my room. It was Hinagiku's. Busted!

And, as if that wasn't enough, the next moment, Asuna spotted on the floor the condom I had used with her earlier. She picked it up and raised it to the level of my face, tapping her foot and demanding an explanation.

I sighed. 'Well, you know me. I can't resist a good looking lady,' I admitted. 'Please, forgive me, babe.'

'What am I gonna do with you?' Asuna chuckled and shook her head.

I sighed in relief. Luckily, she went easy on me this time.

'In any case, get dressed,' my girlfriend gestured to the rest of my clothes. 'If my parents and Nagi find out, my family will be embarrassed for life in high society circles.

I obeyed and got dressed, Asuna watching me like a strict mother.

Suddenly, more voices and steps were heard. 'Guys? Are you here?'

Nagi and Asuna's parents were coming!

Asuna's eyes bulged in horror when she realized she was still holding the condom. With the footsteps becoming louder and louder, she had only one way of hiding the evidence in time!

She shoved the condom in her mouth. (I swear this has become a running gag in my life by now!)

Nagi and Asuna's parents entered the room.

'Hey, guys,' Nagi raised her hand.

Asuna's cheeks were stuffed with the condom.

'Hello,' I raised my hand, buying Asuna some seconds for her to force, with a huge gulp, the full of sperm rubber down her throat.

'What are you doing here?' Asuna's mother asked.

'Hi, mommy,' Asuna raised her hand and greeted cheerfully, dancing around the question.

* * *

'Thanks, Asuna,' I sighed, clutching my chest with my eyes closed, later. 'I owe you one.'

'You owe me a lot more than one,' my girlfriend roared, indignant.

That moment, my eyes widened in a sudden realization. 'Hey, what happened with Hinagiku?'

We both ran over to the window and pulled the curtain, but Hina was nowhere to be seen. No corpse down below either!

Asuna and I exchanged confused looks.

* * *

_Hinagiku's POV..._

I was in Hayate's room, which was right next to mine. My boyfriend had happened to open the window and see me standing on the sill of the window right next to his room. Needless to say he had pulled me inside.

So I was now in his arms, telling him the story.

'That Kirito guy is such an asshole,' Hayate commented, caressing me.

'All boys are assholes,' I pouted.

Hayate stopped caressing me. 'Even me?' he gasped, playfully offended.

'Okay, you're not,' I giggled, caressing his hand.

Next, we had sex!


	127. For the whole family (Part 1)

_Future spin off time. The whole Krigayas family (Kirito, Asuna, Yui) in a new adventure in two parts! The prostitute that appears in this chapter is from the 'Chloe' movie (2009, starring Amanda Seyfried)._

* * *

Yui and I were sitting in her bedroom and surfing on the Internet. I was sitting on the swivel chair and she was sitting on my lap. We both were nude, since, not long before, we had done something that is not normally done with clothes on! Something that, in any other family, would be shocking, repulsive, even horrifying, if father and daughter did it with each other but, in our family, it was totally normal! We're the Krigayas, baby!

So, as I was saying, we were surfing on the Internet, gazing at various call girl photos. I was lazily scrolling down while Yui was moving messy locks of hair away from her eyes with one hand and casually caressing my shin with her foot.

Little by little, we were beginning to recover from our earlier orgasm and crave a second round. And the photos of hot girls on the screen sure helped with that too!

At some point, with a mischievous giggle, I raised my other hand and started groping my little angel's bare ass.

'DAD!' my innocent daughter gasped, with a giggle and a moan of pleasure nonetheless! 'Shame on you.'

I turned Yui's head, thus forcing her to look at me, and joined my lips to hers, while groping her breasts with my other hand.

Yui had almost closed her eyes and surrendered, when the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of something on the screen.

With a moan, she broke our kiss, turned her head back to the screen and took hold of the mouse. 'Hey, dad, look at that babe,' she exclaimed and enlarged the picture to make her point.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. WOW! The aforementioned prostitute had blonde, wavy hair, blue eyes and one of the most beautiful fair complexions I had ever seen. In that photo, she was kneeling on a bed, in black underwear, looking at the camera and sensually biting her index finger with an innocent but sultry expression on her awesome face.

'Chloe,' I read her name out loud. 'Even her name turns me on.'

'Dad, we need to call her,' my daughter pleaded. 'I urgently need some of that chick!'

'Me too,' I sighed. And, moving the cursor towards the price below Chloe's photo in order to stress what I was about to say next, I continued. 'Unfortunately, I don't think that mom will ever let us. See how much she costs? This would probably deplete our bank savings!'

'Can't mom ask her parents for some money?' Yui panted with arousal and agony. 'Grandpa is a bazillionaire.'

I took a stern expression, trying to hide my own arousal. 'Yui, you know that mom wants us to be independent and avoids asking for grandpa's help unless it is necessary,' I reminded her. 'Besides, what is she supposed to tell him anyway? _Dad, please, give me some money, because your grand daughter and son in law are pervs and want a threesome with a prostitute?_'

Yui burst into laughter at my impression of Asuna, slamming her soles down on the floor.

However, her arousal had not gone away. 'We have to try, dad,' she insisted, with a more serious expression. 'I don't care whether we have to skip vacation this summer. I must get some Chloe!'

'Me too,' I panted. 'Okay, let's go for it.'

* * *

That night, when Asuna was back home from the restaurant, Yui and I were really nice to her. We had cleaned the whole house, run her a bath, fixed her dinner (or should I say ordered dinner, since my and Yui's cooking skills are... meh) etc My wife was surprised to find all that stuff prepared for her!

Asuna raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you so nice, guys?' she asked suspiciously.

'Because you are the best mom in the world,' Yui exclaimed, feigning innocence.

'Because you are the best wife a man could ask for,' I added.

Asuna crossed her arms. 'Guys, quit bullshit and tell me what's going on,' she said threateningly.

Yui and I exchanged looks and gulped. Our eyes back to my wife.

'Umm, we need some money,' I began, awkwardly stroking my nape.

'For what?' Asuna asked, her arms still crossed.

'Well,' it was Yui's turn to stroke her nape. 'We saw that really hot Chloe chick on the Internet and we can't stop thinking about her and...'

Our daughter paused, not sure how to continue.

Asuna raised her eyes to the ceiling. 'Oh, boy,' she whispered.

Her eyes back to us. 'And, how much do that lady's services cost?' she asked.

I leant and whispered the number in Asuna's ear.

'WHAT?' my wife shrieked. 'Kirito, are you nuts? Sri Lanka could do for a week with that much money!'

'Well, if I recall right, we do have some bank savings. Right, honey?' I tried, pleadingly.

'Yes, we do,' Asuna sighed, running her fingers through her amazing, red hair. 'But I was thinking about getting a new pair of really expensive, brand name boots or something one of these days.'

'So, you are the only one in this house who has the right to buy good stuff for herself?' Yui complained, with a puppy eyes expression.

Asuna gave her daughter a strict look. 'When you have managed to have a successful career as me, young lady, then you can treat yourself to whatever you want,' she retorted.

'At least see her,' I made a final attempt. 'You might like her too.'

'Oh, please,' Asuna scoffed with a dismissive gesture. 'As if I would ever drool over a hooker. I know that I have an open sexuality, but I'm not like you, guys. I still have some dignity, you know. I...'

The next thing she knew, before she could finish that sentence, Yui took out her cellphone, googled that site and showed her mother a photo of Chloe. I swear that, for a moment, I saw Asuna's expressive, brown eyes being replaced by gag hearts, as in Japanese anime gag scenes!

Seeing the effect that Chloe had on Asuna, Yui formed a smile of satisfaction on her lips and meaningfully caressed her chin. 'So, what do you think, mother?' she playfully asked.

'We-we-ha-have to call her,' Asuna stuttered.

Yay. A family foursome with a call girl. Every time I think my life can't get any weirder, the universe finds a way to outdo even my most sickening fantasies!

* * *

**Guys, quick question. If I wrote a novel with a plot similar to this fanfic's, with original characters, would you buy it? Yes? No?**


	128. For the whole family (Part 2)

_Chloe's POV..._

As I was dressing for my appointment, I was reflecting on how unusual those clients were. Did I say unusual? Wow, you put that in a really polite manner, girl. I should have said freaky!

I mean, I had happened to screw a whole family in the past, in a situation that almost got me killed (long story)! But, that time, things had just got out of control. This time, on the other hand, it was planned! A seemingly normal family wanted me to do all of them!

Just when you think you have seen all kinds of kinks in your job. What freaks live out there!

* * *

Asuna, Yui and I were practically standing in front of the door, with our hearts pounding in anticipation. Logically, the one we were expecting would arrive anytime now. I was wearing only a black, sleeveless shirt and underpants the same color. My two loves were wearing robes with floral patterns.

When the doorbell rang, my heart skipped a beat.

'She's here,' Yui excitedly whispered, with her hands on her mouth, trying to repress a squeal.

Asuna and I turned to our daughter. 'Okay, honeys, let's be serious and formal in the beginning,' Asuna suggested, gulping. 'If we go for it right away, she will think that we are freaks.'

* * *

_Chloe's POV..._

How much longer till those freaks opened the door? I sighed, crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. I was wearing a classy, black dress, high heels the same color and dark stockings.

The door opened. I saw a man in his mid 30s, a woman the same age and a teenage girl. They all were staring at me, with looks of adoration, panting. They seemed to be struggling to prevent themselves from charging at me.

'So,' I said with a professional expression. 'How shall we start? Do you want us to have a drink first, or...'

Before I could finish that sentence, the family of freaks had dragged me inside and pushed me onto the floor. The next thing I knew, I was now lying on my back, with three pairs of hands undressing me.

The man removed my high heels, then proceeded to remove my stockings, kissing and groping my legs as their white flesh was revealed little by little.

The middle aged redhead was removing my dress while kissing my neck, giving me hickeys. The teenage girl was kissing and sucking my belly, which was revealed little by little as her mother was undressing me.

Eventually, all four of us were nude.

I sat up and casually removed a lock of blonde hair away from my eyes. 'So, shall we continue here or take it to the bedroom?' I asked.

My clients exchanged looks. Their eyes back to me. 'Bedroom,' they said in unison, panting in arousal.

* * *

I was fucking Chloe as if there was no tomorrow. I was on top of her, with her legs wrapped around my neck, so tightly that I was afraid she might accidentally choke me, though I'd be glad to die this way!

As I was thrusting my penis in and out of her vagina, with an ecstatic expression on my face, my wife and daughter were kneeling by either side of me and kissing either of Chloe's lovely feet. At some point, Asuna, Yui and I joined our lips together in a three way kiss (without me interrupting my thrusts nonetheless). I breathed in the sweet scent of Chloe's feet in my wife's and daughter's mouths.

That caused me to break the kiss and, with a growl of excitement, swoop and start sucking Chloe's breasts while pinching their nipples.

I ascended, reached the mouth of the blonde prostitute and joined my lips to hers. We made out like that for quite a while, with me still thrusting.

At some point, Asuna moved my head and sat on Chloe's head.

'Hey, no fair,' I pouted, still thrusting.

'Don't be selfish, Kirito,' Asuna scolded me amid her moans of pleasure as she was bouncing on Chloe's face. 'I want my share of Chloe too.'

'What about me, mom?' Yui reminded us of her presence. She was kneeling and pouting.

Asuna chuckled amid her screams as Chloe was driving her tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. 'Get your share of Chloe elsewhere, daughter,' she said. 'Her face is mine.'

Seeing that she didn't have many options (with me having Chloe's pussy and breasts and Asuna having Chloe's face), Yui finally settled for Chloe's legs, which were now wrapped around my waist. The underage girl started kissing the call girl's legs while groping her feet. At some point, she tried and managed, with a little effort, to drive one of Chloe's toes in her vagina.

All three of us were now fucking Chloe at the same time! Ahh, such family memories are invaluable.

* * *

Yui was hanging from a bar, with her legs resting on two stools. Chloe was lying below her, in a lateral position, with her hands on either of Yui's knees and her upper body elevated by a pile of cushions, and giving her oral. Yui's screams were flooding the room.

At the same time, I was fucking Chloe anal style while Asuna was scissoring her. I was kissing Chloe's nape while Asuna was playing with the latter's boobs. I was slapping her back and ass while Asuna was pinching her belly. I was playing with her hair while Asuna was kissing her on the lips. Down below, we both were foot cuddling with her.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on a desk, with her legs open. My two loves and I were now fucking her alternately, ten seconds each. I would thrust my penis in her vagina, in a standing position, for ten seconds, then Yui would scissor her for ten seconds, then Asuna would scissor her for ten seconds etc

At some point, my wife cheated, attempting to exceed the ten second limit we had agreed on.

'Hey, no fair,' I cried.

'He's right, mom,' Yui pouted. 'You have been going at it for 12 seconds already.'

Asuna turned and glared at her daughter. 'Wanna be grounded, young lady?' she threatened. 'I pay the bills around here, so I deserve to get some more Chloe than you two.'

'Umm, fellows, can you please resolve your family issues in private later?' Chloe interjected.

* * *

In our house's pool, Chloe, Asuna and Yui were now scissoring one another in a three way scissoring session. Meanwhile, I was below them, underwater. I would either fuck Chloe anal style or somehow drive my penis between the three vaginas and participate in the scissoring session. I would go on like that for a while, as long as I could endure underwater before I needed to emerge to breath. Then I would emerge to breath, grabbing a new condom from the box next to the pool while I was at it, replace the old condom, then go back underwater to shove my penis either in Chloe's ass or somewhere between the three girls' pussies. I used up a whole box of condoms during that session!

Our screams caused several neighbours to exit to nearby balconies. We ignored them and carried on!

* * *

Chloe stayed at our house for the whole weekend, since we had paid for it. We kept fucking her, day and night, from all angles, in every position. We had got addicted to her. I think we've got a 'Chloe' problem!

* * *

_Chloe's POV..._

During those two days, I barely got any sleep. Those freaks wanted to do me all the time. I barely got to be left alone for a few minutes and have a snack from time to time!

What freaks!

When the weekend was over, as I was walking towards the door (fully dressed for the first time in forever!), the freaks were crawling on the floor, trying to take hold of my legs, because they didn't want me to leave!

Have I told you they were freaks?

* * *

That night, we went to a nice restaurant to have dinner as a normal family, to spend some innocent family moments.

'So, have you decided what you will order?' the waiter asked.

'Chloe salad,' Asuna said. 'I MEAN, CAESAR SALAD!'

'Fried Chloe,' Yui said. 'I MEAN, FRIED CHICKEN!'

'Lamb ribs,' I said and the next moment I smiled, happy that, as opposed to my loves, I had spoken my order correctly, first try!

'Any sauce, sir?' the waiter asked.

'Oh, yeah,' I cried. 'Plenty of Chloe sauce.'

'Let me guess,' the waiter sighed before I could correct myself. 'You meant lamb sauce?'

I blushed.

It seems it will take us a little while to get over Chloe!


	129. Two lovely nurses

_I was inspired to write this chapter when I saw a Deviantart picture showing Asuna and Alice dressed as nurses._

* * *

_Asuna's POV..._

I was about to leave the restroom when I heard sobs coming from one of the cubicles. And the voice sounded familiar.

After some thought and hesitation, I opened the cubicle's door. My beautiful, brown eyes widened.

'ALICE!' I cried.

The blonde girl was sitting on the floor, with her back resting against the wall and her head buried between her legs. She was crying.

She raised her head. 'Oh... hey, Asuna...' she awkwardly wiped a tear. 'I mean... umm...'

Although what her boyfriend, Eugeo, had done to me and my friends (_Chapters 19,25_) was not exactly her fault, the truth was that, ever since, none of us had been exactly on good terms with her. Well, Kirito would still hook up with her from time to time, as I heard, but still...

Nevertheless, as angry as I had been with her, that moment, when I saw her like that, I felt kinda sorry for her.

I sat next to her. 'Is there something you'd like to share with me?' I asked kindly.

Alice's eyes widened. 'Wait... you mean... you don't hate me? I mean... you know... after all that stuff that happened between Eugeo and you last year...'

'I never hated you, Alice,' I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. 'Well, there have been some times that I wished that you grew balls so that I could kick you in them over and over, but hatred is a strong word.'

Silence. Alice was not sure how to react.

To encourage her, I placed a hand on her exposed knee (she was wearing the school uniform). 'Come on, talk about it,' I prompted her. 'You'll feel better.'

And so, Alice told me that Eugeo had dumped her for the sake of a classmate of his. A redhead called Tiese. Then she burst into tears anew. Spontaneously, to my mild surprise, she buried her head in my chest.

'Shh, there there, girl,' I patted her on the shoulder.

For a while, I tried to console her, caressing and stroking her in an innocent manner. At some point, we spontaneously pecked. This initiated a make out session in the cubicle. Not that I was shocked or anything, mind you! I mean, I have been a lesbian since Chapter 12, so, by now, such stuff seemed pretty normal to me!

'We will find a way to get back at that Eugeo asshole, someday,' I winked at her when our lips parted. 'For the time being, how about something that will make you feel better?'

'Such as?' Alice raised an eyebrow.

I smiled meaningfully.

* * *

It was afternoon, I had reached the door of my dorm room, back from the classes. I unlocked, unsuspecting of what I was about to face when I entered.

When I entered my room and turned on the lights, my jaw dropped. Also, I unconsciously dropped my backpack, which fell on the floor with a loud thud.

Asuna and Alice had been waiting for me. They were sitting on the floor, wearing nurse uniforms that made both of them look unbelievably sexy. They were looking at me with lustful expressions. I could only gape at them, dumbfounded.

The two girls exchanged meaningful smiles.

'It seems the patient is here, Doctor Asuna,' Alice said.

My girlfriend nodded.

The two girls crawled over to me and began undressing me. Still, I could only stand there, helpless.

I felt two pairs of cool, soft, lovely, feminine hands on my skin as my two lovers were undressing me. I also felt two pairs of lips kissing and sucking various parts of my body. I raised my eyes to the ceiling, closed them and sighed.

When I was left nude, the girls whistled at the sight of my erect penis.

'What's your diagnosis, Doctor Alice?' Asuna asked.

The blonde girl playfully caressed her chin as she was eyeing my member. 'The patient is suffering from excessive amounts of semen in his balls, doc,' she answered my girlfriend. 'We have to do something fast, before his testicles explode and all that cum floods the city.'

I was about to kneel and begin undressing them. However, the two girls overpowered me, took me to the bed and forced my back to the mattress.

'Uh uh,' Alice shook her finger in a prohibitive manner.

'Patients do not move without the nurses' permission,' Asuna informed me.

'Please...' I panted. 'Give me... your... permission...'

The two girls exchanged playful smiles.

'Should we?' Asuna asked.

'Nah,' Alice refused.

And so, the two girls began undressing in front of me, sadistically slowly, with me not allowed to move or touch them. Their moves were synchronized in a sexy manner.

When they had removed one stocking each, they sat on the bed, at either of my sides. They giggled. Each of them raised her respective bare leg. I found my cock 'trapped' between the two bare feet belonging to either Alice or Asuna. They were now giving me a footjob.

With me closing my eyes and slamming my fists down on the mattress in pleasure, the girls, without interrupting the footjob, leant towards each other and began making out with each other.

'Please... take the rest of your clothes off...' I begged, feeling the first precum fluids being released.

'Should we?' Alice repeated what Asuna had asked earlier.

'Well,' the redhead caressed her chin. 'Since he asked so kindly.' Next she raised her finger, with a stern expression. 'But only on one condition!'

'What? WHAT?' I asked impatiently. 'I'll do anything.'

'You'll take this,' Asie produced a pill.

'Huh? What is that?' I asked, freaking out a little.

'We are your doctors and we prescribed this, Mister Kirito,' Alice answered in my girlfriend's place. 'Either you take it or we leave.'

Finally, craving to fuck those two pussies, sure that my girls would never give me anything that would truly harm me, I accepted and took the pill without knowing what it was.

Soon, I found out it was a viagra!

* * *

Gosh, that erection had become so painful. And it wouldn't go down no matter what I did! Curse you, girls!

All of us were now nude, on the bed. Alice was sitting on my face and I was giving her oral. At the same time, Asuna was giving me blowjob.

I was moaning, trying to get rid of that painful, artificial erection, which Asuna was trying her best to relieve, even though that pain was her fault in the first place!

'ASUNA!' I cried while lapping Alice's pussy and spanking the latter's ass. 'Why did you give me a viagra anyway? It's not like I needed it.'

'Oh, you know,' Asuna shrugged casually while licking my cock. 'For the fun of it.'

'But isn't this a form of poisoning?' I complained amid my cries of pain and pleasure.

'So it was when you gave me sleeping pills,' Asuna pointed out. (_Chapter 5_)

I gasped. 'You... knew? How long have you known?'

'Leafa blurted it out a few days ago, when she was drunk,' Asuna answered, sealing her lips around my cock.

Curse you, Leaf!

We continued like that for a while, until Asuna drove my cock in her pussy and sat on me. I was now giving oral to Alice while fucking Asuna cowgirl style.

From time to time, Alice would turn her head and share a passionate kiss with Asuna. 'Mmm, your lips taste like Kirito's cum, Asie,' she commented.

After a long time, with me unable to orgasm yet (curse you, viagra), Alice proposed that she and Asuna switched sides.

'Okay,' the redhead agreed. 'Just remember to put a condom on my boyfriend's cock before you sit on it.'

My face was released, but not for long. Soon, Asuna's pussy covered it. At the same time, I heard the sounds of a wrapper opening, then I felt Alice's lovely hands rolling a rubber onto my penis.

I was now giving oral to Asuna while fucking Alice cowgirl style. The room was flooded by the screams of all three of us.

Alice and I were about to cum together. And cum we did!

Thanks to the viagra effect, I was cumming in the condom, more and more. Gosh, if that went on, the condom would burst. Thankfully, Asuna was on the verge of cumming too at that point, so that gave me an idea.

With Alice spent and me still cumming (!), I pushed the blonde girl away and, to Asuna's surprise, took the latter down and forced her back to the mattress.

Still orgasming and screaming because of that, I removed the condom. Some shots of cum ended up on Asie's belly and breasts.

I shoved my dick in the redhead's vagina and shot the rest of my cum in there. My future wife and I enjoyed a simultaneous orgasm.

Asuna and I were now lying next to each other, panting.

'I will lick you clean, girlfriend,' Alice offered and started licking my cum on Asuna's belly and breasts, tickling the redhead, who giggled.

If all nurses were like that, I would gladly get cancer just to visit a hospital!


End file.
